Dragón de mi corazón
by Mina Arwen Cullen
Summary: (Reeditando) "La leyenda cuenta que un dragón nace sin corazón, pero este solo le es devuelto al encontrar su alma, la cual le fue arrebatada al nacer. Solo entonces podrá sentirse vivo y completo. ¿Pero a que costo? Bella conocerá a un hombre que la tomará como suya y le enseñara que incluso el amor más turbulento y maldito puede surgir del fuego y la ceniza."
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes (La mayoría) pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Prefacio.**

"_La leyenda cuenta que un dragón nace sin corazón, pero este solo le es devuelto al encontrar su alma, la cual le fue arrebatada al nacer. Solo entonces podrá sentirse vivo y completo. ¿Pero a que costo? Bella conocerá a un hombre que la tomará como suya y le enseñara que incluso el amor más turbulento y maldito puede surgir del fuego y la ceniza."_

**Bella Pov:**

Organizaba todo en mi nueva habitación mientras escuchaba lo más alto posible Ribs de Lorde, mi canción favorita, bailoteaba de un lado a otro mientras organizaba todos los libros en las repisas, lanzando las cajas vacías al piso y disfrutando del sol que se colaba por la ventana.

…The drink you Split all over me

Lovers spit left on repeat

My mom and dad let me stay home

It drives you crazy, getting old…

Era increíble el giro que había dado mi vida. Al fin había logrado lo que por años desee; Mi libertad, me acababa de graduar de la escuela y había viajado cientos de millas lejos de mis padres, a la universidad, no tenía resentimiento hacía ellos, pero estaba cansada, a tal punto que esto era un gran suspiro. Un comienzo. No más golpes, no más sumisión, ahora ya no tenían derecho sobre mí. No lo tenían.

Me mude con Rosalie, mi prima, quien por desgracia pasaba por lo mismo que yo, una familia de la cual escapar por una pequeña temporada. Bueno, no tan pequeña.

Estaba duchándose, ya que apestaba cuando llegamos.

Me sentí por un momento tan ridículamente dichosa que no pude evitar que el ritmo de la canción me sacudiera, así que comencé a cantar como loca a todo pulmón.

…This dream Isn´t feeling sweet

We´re reeling through the midnight

Streets

And I´ve never felt more alone

It feels so scary getting old…

Di un giro completo levantando los brazos y haciendo una pose tan patética que no pude evitar reírme.

El sonido del timbre y la voz de Rose desde el baño gritando que abriera me sacaron de mi ensoñación. La melodía fluyo más rápido. Salí hasta el pasillo y saltando como lunática, corrí danzando hasta la puerta.

…I want them back (I want them back)

The minds we had (The minds we had)

It´s not enough to feel the lack (I want them back, I want them back)…

Mi sonrisa se borró cuando abrí.

-Hola.-Era un tipo de cabello oscuro, tuve que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, era grande y tenía una expresión de desesperación y claro desconcierto. Tenía un tatuaje que cubría la mayor parte del lado izquierdo de su cuello, era de color morado, parecían llamas, pero lucia muy natural para ser un tatuaje. Demasiado peculiar, se podía ver el comienzo de este en la mandíbula, ocultándose debajo del suéter negro que llevaba.

Todo eso no fue lo que me sobresalto, sino la expresión de su rostro. Los ojos vacíos y fríos, la mirada demencial y ¿Anhelante? No sé, pero era en verdad perturbador.

-Buenas… ¿tardes?-Respondí con un matiz de duda en la voz. "Loco a las doce en punto, loco a las doce en punto." Pensé. "Ciérrale la puerta en la cara." ¡HAZLO BELLA!

El hombre miro detrás de mi hombro como si estuviese buscando a alguien. Era tremendamente intimidante.

-Supe que eran las nuevas inquilinas en esta casa y quise venir a presentarme.-Sonrió como un maniático. Temblé incomoda.

Tuve que controlarme para no darle un puntapié en la entre pierna y cerrar la puerta en su cara mientras llamaba a la policía. Sus ojeras me asustaban mucho, aunque lo llamaba loco cuando yo estaba bailando hace un minuto como la maldita hada de Peter Pan. ¡GENIAL!

El tipo tocio incomodo haciendo que parpadeara. Salí de mi letargo momentáneo.

-¡CLARO! Soy Isabella Swan, pero llámame… Bella.-Extendí mi mano sonriendo, aunque pareciera loco había algo en el que me daba confianza, ahora la demente era yo.

-Soy Emmet Cullen.-Apretó mi mano, hice una mueca. Estaba transpirando bastante. ¡QUE ASCO! Bonito nombre para alguien tan zafado, respiro entrecortadamente.- ¿Puedes presentarme a tu prima?- Fruncí el ceño, ¡ESPERA! ¿Cómo sabía que era mi prima? Y ¿Por qué tanta… Urgencia? ¿Era eso?

-Lo siento, es que esta indispuesta- En tus sueños friki.

Lo que no me espere fue su reacción; Sus ojos se humedecieron y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.-Oye… ¿Estás bien?-Pregunte horrorizada ¿Cuál era su problema? Parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder. –Si es que... Es el cambio de clima…Afecta mis ojos.- ¡NO ME DIGAS! ¡Y YO NO SOY VIRGEN! Vale, eso sonaba patético pero era la verdad.

Pero ni que me tildara de idiota como para creer esa mentira tan pésima. No lo era. ¿Conocía a Rose? ¿Ella lo conocía a él?

Volvió a toser, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Parpadee mirándolo atentamente. Sus ojos eran extraños y su cabello brillaba como si se tratase de un arcoíris.

-Eh…-dije intentando decir algo. Largo por favor… ¡FUH!

-¿Segura que no puede?… ¿Me dejas pasar?-Hizo ademan de entrar, pero muy rápidamente me interpuse, al ver su expresión me arrepentí.- ¡Necesito Pasar!

-Yo creo que no.-Dije seria. Su rostro se contrajo y me miro mal. Fruncí el ceño y lo mire peor.

-¿Por qué no?-Hice una mueca. ¿Me exigía una respuesta? ¿Quién se creía?

-¿Y por qué si?-Levante las cejas. Chasqueo la lengua claramente molesto. Si se atrevía a tocarme, lo golpearía, que no dudara de eso.

Parpadeo tranquilizándose. Dio un suspiro y sonrió.

-Gracias por ser tan amable.-Dijo escondiendo la ironía en cada letra. Levante mi mentón.

-Cuando quieras.-Agacho delicadamente la cabeza, asintiendo.

-Bien. Nos veremos luego… Bella.-Respondió con resentimiento, mirándome por última vez mal, dando media vuelta y corriendo pitado hacia un jeep rojo, que estaba parqueado al frente. Lo mire inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Que tipo tan raro.

Cerré de un portazo, confundida y colérica ¿A ese que le había picado?

-¡BELLA!- grito Rose desde el baño ¿Ahora qué?

Cuando llegue hasta el baño frene, de la puerta salía humo tan espeso como el de un incendio forestal. Con mi mano tape mi nariz y abrí la puerta. Rosalie estaba tirada en el suelo, encima de una especie de polvillo negro y abundante. Estaba envuelta en una pequeña toalla blanca, me acerque para ayudarla – ¿Pero qué demonios….?-Rose tenía una quemadura en el lado derecho del cuello, era roja, como si se la hubiera hecho con fuego, parecían llamas ¿Cómo se había hecho eso? Me quede estática, eran idénticas a... No podía ser posible. Me congele por un momento.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!-Me grito Rose llorando-¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?!-lloro con desesperación, lleve mi mano hasta su rostro y le quite el cabello pegado. -¡NO LO SE!- Le grite, la tome de los brazos para intentar levantarla, estaba ardiendo. Mierda. Ardía mucho.

Tal vez sonaba mal pero lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza era el tatuaje del tipo raro.

Rosalie gimió.

-Me duele el pecho.-Dijo estrujándolo con fuerza. Volvió a gemir de una forma horrible. Se quejó. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Cómo te duele?-Gimió y se dejó caer al suelo mientras soltaba un pequeño grito, estaba lastimándose el pecho con las uñas de tanta fuerza que ejercía.

-No…-Intento decir, pero lloro más. Abrí los ojos a punto de desmayarme, esa cosa se estaba tornando morada… Rose volvió a gritar y cayó en el piso inconsciente. En ese momento supe que no olvidaría el nombre de Emmet Cullen jamás.

**Rosalie Pov:**

Me estaba duchando después del horrible y largo vuelo hasta aquí, casi vomito mi propio estómago, fue asqueroso y vergonzoso. Nadie quiere que otros lo vean vomitar. Para mi desgracia, mi vomito iba a quedar en la mente de muchos turistas por mucho tiempo.

Empecé a secar mi cuerpo con una toalla blanca, intentando no pensar en ello.

Afuera escuche como cantaba Bella. ¡Dios! ¿Qué no siente lo horrible que canta?

De repente sentí un dolor punzante en el lado derecho de mi cuello. Me queje, lleve mi mano a este quitándola de inmediato, quede atónita al ver de qué se trataba, tenía cenizas en toda la palma de mi mano, todo el baño se estaba llenando de humo proveniente de mi cuello.

Enrolle la toalla en mi cuerpo, dolía demasiado, como si mi piel estuviera quemándose. Volví a tocar mi cuello. Esto estaba mal. No era posible. Camine torpemente hasta el espejo, tosiendo observe mi reflejo. Lo que vi me lleno de pánico. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

Un retorcijón me hizo encogerme de dolor, luego sentí un hormigueo, cuando menos lo espere, mi carne comenzó a quemarse, literal, mi cuello está quemándose. ¡Pero no había fuego! El dolor fue tal que al intentar caminar, una corriente punzante atravesó mi cuerpo, evitando que me moviera. Comencé a sollozar, di un paso y me resbale.

El dolor de la caída no fue nada a comparación.

Llame a Bella con todas mis fuerzas mientras observaba el techo, un adormilamiento muy extraño me inundo, como si fuese a detenerse.

Susurre el nombre de la castaña mientras sentía como el oxígeno entraba y salía rápidamente de mi sistema, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mi cara. Podía sentir el olor tan desagradable e irreal, mientras todo se teñía de humo gris. Escuche la puerta abrirse, entonces Bella entro corriendo torpemente para auxiliarme, si no estuviera tan asustada me hubiera reído de cómo corría, se arrodillo y me ayudo a incorporarme -¿Pero qué demonios…?- Susurro no dejaba de observar mi cuello.

Sentí como algo hacía clic en mi pecho y me golpeaba con tanta fuerza que me quito la respiración. Gemí abriendo la boca en busca de aire.

-Me duele el pecho.-Dije. Lleve mi mano y lo apreté con fuerza, intentando dormirlo, detenerlo, cualquier cosa. Una oleada punzante y ponzoñosa me volvió a golpear, gemí.- ¿Cómo te duele?-Escuche. Las manos de Bella fueron una molestia completa, me zafe como pude y caí al suelo mientras gritaba.

El dolor era en mi pecho, pero no en mi corazón o pulmones, sino… en el pecho.

-No…-"No se" Quise decir, pero el dolor no me lo permitió. Un tercer golpe me quito el aire, pero fue tan devastador, tan doloroso y fuerte que mientras mi cuerpo se bloqueaba y dejaba de funcionar, una felicidad y nostalgia me llenaron. Cuando me perdí, lo hice dichosa, por más irracional que fuera.

* * *

-Bella, dime la verdad- Estábamos sentadas en el mueble de la cocina con comida china, viendo el cortometraje de los Simpson: the longest they care. Yo siempre había tenido una especie de obsesión enfermiza con Bart Simpson, me identificaba más con él y Bella se identificaba más con Lisa. Porque era igual de lunática a ella.

Mire hacía el ventanal que estaba cerca, solo veía árboles. Esta casa era muy peculiar, se encontraba al lado de bosque y el jardín trasero era el doble de grande que la construcción, como para meter allí un autobús escolar. Pero el alquiler era barato para ser una casa tan linda, así que era lo de menos. Toque mi cuello involuntariamente. Había acabado de despertar y estaba exhausta.

-Rosalie.-Me voltee hacia Bella. Tenía el cabello desordenado, lucía adorable.

-¿Sí?- Le pregunte, suspiro antes de hablar

-Rose, la marca que tenías, Ah… Yo… – Volvió a suspirar- Cuando…tocaron al timbre y abrí…. Un chico estaba en la puerta, era más o menos de tu edad, pero… Parecía drogadicto… Me refiero a que se veía como una especie de asesino serial. –Asentí confundida.-Se presentó, su nombre es Emmet Cullen… Ahora que lo pienso el apellido es el mismo que el del propietario de la casa, pero bueno, quiso hablar contigo... Le respondí que estabas indispuesta, ¿Cómo iba a saber que tú eras mi prima?... Te puedo jurar que al decirle estaba empezando a llorar y se puso como loco a intimidarme. Fui grosera y él también…-Dijo.

-¿Y…?-Pregunte. Ella hizo una de sus tan famosas muecas.

-Tenía la misma marca que… Tú y no me refiero a una parecida, era exacta, al menos en la forma.-Aguardo mi respuesta. Pegue un suspiro.

-Bella, sé que ya te he dicho esto antes pero, a veces imaginas cosas.-Me observo entronando los ojos. No le había dado gracia.

-¿ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR LOCA? Por supuesto que no lo imagine, estoy segura de lo que vi.-Me dijo arrugando la nariz. Me acerque a ella y la abrace. –Tranquila primita loquita, yo sé que dices la verdad.-Susurre con sarcasmo. No le creía ni una palabra. Eran esos libros ridículos que leía, la tenían en otro mundo.

-Yo sé lo que vi, no creo que sea una coincidencia.-La estreche contra mis pechos, intentando meter su rostro entre mis niñas, ella detestaba eso. Era una gran ventaja ser más alta y voluptuosa que la pequeña Bels.

-Necesitas tomar tu medicina.-Escuche como gruñía mientras manoteaba para zafarse.

Se sacudió bruscamente hasta que se separó de un salto. Me reí.

-¡CLARO! ¡COMO ESTOY LOCA TU VAS A LIMPIAR EL DESASTRE DEL BAÑO SOLA!-Baje los hombros. Ese lugar estaba atestado de cenizas. Lo que lo hacía más bizarro.

-Bellita… ¡No me puedes hacer eso!-Le suplique mientras tomaba su comida y se iba a su habitación.

-Estoy loca, así que toma una escoba y soluciónalo tú.-Me grito mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Suspire guardando la comida sobrante en el refrigerador.

Bella sí que se había enfadado, pero es que su carácter era enfermizo y además exageraba.

Tome una escoba y entre al baño, que estaba hecho un estrago. Al ver que todo eso había sucedido de verdad, pude preocuparme ya que no era muy normal que tu cuerpo produjera cenizas. Me sentí enferma, algo en mi pecho había cambiado, lo sentía más pesado, me sentía más tranquila. Era raro. Con cuidado de no ensuciar mi pijama de conejitos rosas, comencé a limpiar mi desastre.

Este era el tipo de cosa que no debías contarle a nadie o terminarías en un zoológico. Pero en el fondo sentí ganas de acudir a un hospital, santuario, templo o casa de brujería, al menos para cerciorarme de que algo me sucedía de verdad y si no era así, yo misma me internaría en un psiquiátrico.

* * *

**BIEN! Antes que nada quisiera dar mis sinceras disculpas por la eliminación sin aviso del fic. Lo dije antes y lo volverle a decir, lo hice por la cantidad de errores que tenía. Pido perdón de verdad, porque yo se lo horrible que es eso. Lo siento mucho. Perdónenme y no me odien por favor.**

**Ahora, pues, si aún alguien quiere leer esta locura que solo esta conclusa en mi cabeza. GRACIAS. Prometo esmerarme el doble y llegar hasta el final, arreglare lo que no me parezca y cambiare ciertas cosas que a mi parecer serán para bien. **

**Como siempre es un placer escribir para ustedes y es aún más placentero y maravilloso recibir y poder leer sus comentarios. Nuestro único pago como escritores en fanfiction es eso, así que no se limiten por favor, DEN SU OPINION… buena, mala, fea. Me ayudan a mejorar mi escritura. **

**Tengo Facebook: (Link en mi perfil)**

**Allí publico cualquier actualización y cosa referente a mis fics. Es grato para mí que se unan.**

**Sin más, espero que me den otra oportunidad. Los aprecio de corazón.**

**Y bienvenidos sean todos a esta locura con nombre cursi que surgió tras un sueño hace tres años y medio.**

**Besos.**

**Mina Arwen Cullen.**


	2. Capitulo uno: La marca de ceniza

**Los personajes (La mayoría) pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

_**Primera parte: La Conexión.**_

**Capítulo Uno: La marca de ceniza.**

Teclee rápidamente mientras mandaba un mensaje a Alice Brandon, mi nueva amiga, la había conocido hacía una semana, la chica estaba completamente loca y me encantaba, al hablar con ella sentía una sintonía tan fluida entre nosotras que costaba creerlo.

Observe la televisión, ¿Cómo es que siempre que logran estar juntos algo los separa? Odio las películas románticas ¡No es justo!

-¡Noah ella vale la pena!-Dije furiosa mientras veía Diario de una pasión. Un mensaje nuevo de Alice llego.

Alice B.

"Y ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?"

Mis hombros cayeron. ¿Por qué eso siempre tenía que ser lo primero que te preguntaban?

¿Por qué nunca preguntaban otra cosa? Hey ¿Cuántos libros has leído? Hey ¿Cuántos pasteles puedes comerte en menos de una hora? Eso sí sería digno de responder… pero no…

Yo era el peor de los casos perdidos. Incluso ya me había proyectado como una solterona loca que cuidaría de los hijos de Rosalie, mi vida era un mar de emociones que podría matar a cualquiera de aburrimiento.

Bella Swan.

"Oficialmente ninguno, lo intente, pero soy un imán de idiotas :p "

Me acomode mejor en mi camita. Así yo era feliz, calentita frente a la tele y con mi laptop perdiendo el tiempo un fin de semana.

Alice B.

"Qué triste Pero no te desanimes :D Yo podría presentarte a alguien"

Hice una mueca. Teclee sin chistar.

Bella Swan.

"Paso… pero gracias"

Tome el control remoto y pause la película, escuchaba ruidos… un constante y fuerte sonido, como si se estuviese golpeando la pared bruscamente. Puse más atención y supe de donde venía, la habitación de al lado, la de Rose. Pero Rose no estaba y no había contestado mis llamadas en todo el día ¿Habría llegado? No creó.

Me levante y tome mi teléfono mientras salía a la oscuridad de la casa, no veía nada raro. Estaba allí descalza y con el cabello en un moño que haría reír al mismo Hitler. La luz se colaba en el pequeño agujero de la puerta de Rose, la bombilla estaba encendida, pero ella no estaba… escuche más atentamente el sonido y entonces temblé. Oía un rugido tan espelúznate y fuera de lo común que solo pude recordar las películas de ciencia ficción.

Di un respingo dando un salto hacía mi habitación y cerrando con seguro de la forma más silenciosa posible, me deje caer en el suelo, con mi espalda pegada a la puerta. Temblando tome mi teléfono, al tocar la pantalla y marcar el número mi respiración se detuvo

_"911 ¿Cuál es su problema?"_

_"Hay un animal en mi casa"_

_"Muy bien, guarde la calma, ahora ¿Lo ha visto? ¿Puede describirlo?"_

_"No… Solo lo escucho, gruñe de una forma horrible"_

_"Guarde la calma y descríbame los gruñidos por favor"_

_"Eh… son como de tigre, no, más bien como de… Elefante"_

Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras yo continuaba escuchando esos endemoniados golpes en la pared ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo con la cama de mi prima?

_"Aja… Me está diciendo gruñidos de elefante"_

_"Si ¿Qué? ¡No! Son… como gruñidos de un monstruo y esta, está destrozando la cama de mi prima… ¡Lo oigo!"_ me gire y abrí mirando por la pequeña abertura hacía la puerta de Rose, de repente la luz fue más fuerte y tintineante. Di un brinco y cerré de nuevo

_"Señorita ¿Esta ahí? ¿Me escucha?"_

_Mientras mi boca temblaba como mis manos, respondí._

_"Si, esa… esa cosa acaba de soltar fuego, fuego de verdad… ¡Necesito ayuda!"_

_"Déjeme aclarar todo, hay un monstruo tigre mitad elefante en su casa que expulsa fuego de la boca ¿Me equivoco?"_ Hice una mueca.

_"¿Que? ¡No! Bueno… si pero yo…"_

Y la llamada se cortó. Me quede viendo la pantalla aterrada. Me había colgado, no me creyó… Iba a morir y todo porque sonaba como una chiflada.

Corrí hasta mi computadora y sin ver la respuesta de Alice volví a teclear

Bella Swan.

Necesito tu ayuda, hay algo en mi casa, VEN AHORA MISMO.

Y con toda la dedicación posible salí de la habitación, corrí silenciosamente hasta la cocina, tome un sartén de proporciones aceptables y me dirigí a la habitación de Rose. Trague en seco, podía correr fuera de casa, pero no había garantías de salir sin que escucharan el ruido de la puerta principal, al menos moriría con dignidad… un nudo se formó en mi estómago, bueno, tal vez no.

Cuando me acerque los ruidos fueron más claros y al abrir con la mayor rapidez posible, a través del humo y el desastre de la cama de Rose, hubiese preferido que fuese el chupa cabras

-¡Por el amor de Dios!-Grite

Emmet Cullen, él loco, NO, el demente de hacía unos días estaba sobre mi prima gimiendo el nombre de esta con una capa de sudor en el cuerpo, tan brillante que el asco fue más evidente. Al oír mi grito los dos se voltearon y de inmediato Emmet se tapó con las sabanas. Me gire en un salto y salí pitada de ahí-¡Qué asco!-Grite espantada, me restregué los ojos mientras intentaba no vomitar. Dando grandes saltos salí de la casa.

* * *

-¿Estas bien?-Susurro Alice mientras me acariciaba el rostro. Asentí temblando mientras la brisa de la noche me congelaba.

-Sí, simplemente es vergüenza ajena.-Hice una mueca.-Fue horrible.-Los ojos grandes y grises de Alice me observaron con lastima.

-Claro… ¿Quién quisiera ver a su prima teniendo sexo?-Asentí. La duende había llegado poco después de mi mensaje, se había preocupado.

-Deberíamos entrar, vestida así vas a enfermarte.-Susurro mientras se sacaba el abrigo gris y me lo entregaba, le agradecí mientras me lo ponía. Estaba calentito.

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí a volver y encontrarme con la loca de Rosalie. No lo entiendo ¿Sabes? Llegamos hace dos semanas y de repente la encuentro así, digo ¡Ni siquiera es el tiempo suficiente para conocer a alguien! ¡No me dijo nada sobre él! ¡La única vez que vi a Emmet fue cuando...!-Me calle. No iba a decirle algo tan loco a mi única amiga.

Ella me miro de una forma extraña. Inhalo exageradamente por la nariz, abrió los ojos molesta.

Escuche como la puerta se abría.

-Bella…-Me llamo Rose. Resople.

-A no ser que vengas con un medicamento extraño que me quite esa asquerosa imagen de la cabeza, no quiero hablar contigo.-Le dije sin girarme. Mire a Alice, paso las manos por sus pequeños rizos oscuros. No lucía feliz ¿Por qué? Volvió a ver a Rose detenidamente y suspiro. Susurro algo que no comprendí. Un comentario exasperado.

Rose volvía a entrar. Me sentía mal por como la trataba, pero estaba herida. Si tenía una relación por lo menos haberme dicho y si iba a hacer "Eso" al menos por respeto hacia mí no en la casa. En otro lado donde yo no hubiese visto u oído nada, pero no podía. Claro que no, ella tenía que hacerlo en mis narices.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?-Parpadee volviendo a la tierra, Alice temblaba.

-Eh… ¿Quién? ¿El tipo?-Asintió.-Ah… Emmet Cullen.-Inclino la cabeza, haciendo como que esperaba esa respuesta, como si supiera de quien yo hablaba.

-¿Lo conoces?-Ella miro detrás de mi hombro.

-Sí, me conoce muy bien.-Era Emmet desde la puerta. La persona a la que menos quería ver.-Hola Hermanita.-De todas las coincidencias más ridículas, esta era la peor de las peores.

-Veo que sigues igual de sinvergüenza que siempre ¿No?-Dijo mi amiga cruzándose de brazos, di un suspiro ¿Sinvergüenza? Eso me lo decía todo.

-No, yo diría que las cosas han cambiado.-Respondió él.

-¡Jah! ¿De verdad?-Dije fastidiada.

-¿Siempre eres tan peleona?-¿Me llamo… peleona? Cerrando las manos, me arme de valor y les di la cara.

-¿Siempre eres tan imbe...?-Las palabras se me atragantaron cuando vi el cuello de ambos. Estoy segura de que me hubiera caído de la impresión. Sus cuellos, ambos estaban teñidos de llamas moradas, un tatuaje que estaba dibujado en el lado derecho de ellos dos.

-Emmet, ya es suficiente.-Dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba su brazo y ambos se miraban. Lo que vi en ese ordinario gesto, me dejo sin habla. Esto no era normal, no era bueno, esas marcas, la forma en la que se trataban. Conocía esa sensación. ¿Pero de dónde?

-Nos vamos Emmet. Ahora.-Me gire mirando a Alice, que tenía el teléfono contra el oído. Emmet se burló.

¿En qué momento había comenzado a hablar por teléfono?

-¿De verdad? ¿Le estas llamando al rey de todos los ogros? ¿Vas a contarle?-Su voz fue tan molesta como gruesa. ¿De quién hablaba?

Mire a Rose, ella aparto la mirada. Alice continuo hablando con el desconocido por el aparato, hablaba en clave. No entendía nada.

-Bien, seguro. Ya vamos.-Guardo el teléfono y mato a su hermano con los ojos. Uf… hermano, no se parecían mucho, no… ¡Ellos eran hermanos!

Escuche como besaba a mi prima y le susurraba promesas ridículas de amor.

-Creo que necesito una explicación.-Le dije a Alice con desconfianza. Ella sonrió.

-No es nada, simplemente bobadas nuestras.-Negué.

-Es grata tu confianza.-Ella frunció el ceño, dolida.

-Lo siento.-Dijo.-Dame un abrazo.-Extendió los brazos, mordí mi labio mientras aceptaba. Nos abrazamos fuertemente. Ella sí que era pequeña.-Nos vemos mañana.-Beso mi mejilla.

-¿Te devuelvo tu abrigo?-Pregunte. Ella negó.

-Luego.-Respondió.

-Bueno.-Nos separamos mientras Veía como Emmet se acercaba y me tomaba la cabeza con su gigantesca mano. Con brusquedad la aparte. Él se rio.

-Nos vemos… Bellita.-Se alejó con Alice por la acera, después de un rato desaparecieron de mi vista. Mire a Rosalie, su marca me dejo sin habla de nuevo.

-Lo siento.-La cólera que sentí no tuvo comparación.

-No te disculpes.-Dije mientras caminaba hacia ella y pasaba por su lado para entrar a la casa.-Me decepcionas.-Dije, al entrar el calor de la casa me reconforto, ella me siguió.

-No lo entiendes Bella, yo… -Susurro.

-No, si lo entiendo, dejarse llevar por una cara bonita y un buen trasero es inevitable ¿Verdad?-Camine hasta la cocina y tome un yogurt del refrigerador.

-Las cosas no son así, lo amo.-Me detuve al oír eso. La encare.

-¿Lo amas? Dime ¿Lo conoces siquiera? Te dejas endulzar el oído por un calienta bragas y ahora te acuestas con él, te tatúas...-Señale su cuello.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella me miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sabes que no es un tatuaje.-Me atragante un poquito.

-Si ¡Vino con ese demente!-Le grite, ella me miro dolida. Suspire.- ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, ¿Vas a acostarte con él? Bien, pero no aquí. No conmigo aquí ¿Vas a gritar que lo amas? Bien, pero no cuando yo este para escucharlo, porque no tolerare eso, ese tipo tiene algo que no me gusta Rosalie, pero sé que como estas enamorada, no me harás caso…-Le di la espalda caminando hasta mi habitación.

-No seas así, estas siendo injusta.-Abrí mi puerta y mire a la rubia.

-Esperaba algo mejor de tu parte, pero no esto.-Respondí, cerrando la puerta y dejándola sola en medio del pasillo.

Decepción, eso era lo que sentía, pura decepción. No entendía lo que le sucedía, ella no era así.

**Una semana después:**

-Qué vergüenza Bella… Emmet es un idiota.-Rodee los ojos.

-Lo sé Alice, es la quinta vez que te disculpas, ya déjalo.- Le dije cansada mientras caminábamos a por un café. Decir que estaba exhausta era quedarse corta. Cuando llegamos hasta un pequeño y oscuro establecimiento. Ella se detuvo.

-¡Rayos! Olvide algo.-Dijo frunciendo la nariz.

-¿Qué?-Susurre mientras acomodaba la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello. Hacía frio.

-Tenía que marcarle a… alguien.-Me reí. Otra muestra de confianza, genial.

-Vale, hazlo. Te espero adentro.-Dije alejándome de ella y llegando al umbral del pequeño café.

-Gracias.-Dijo con su voz chillona. Negué entrando. Era un lugar acogedor, pequeñas mesas, decoraciones simples, poca luz en el lugar, música y videos en la gran pantalla que había en una pared. Podía ver los baños y también la caja.

Había una pareja, un grupo de personas, en su mayoría mujeres (Parecían mujerzuelas baratas) Acompañadas de dos chicos y aparte, un hombre leyendo un libro mientras bebía café, pero el lugar estaba casi vacío. Camine hasta la mesa de la esquina y me acomode allí. Deje mi bolso al lado y me saque el abrigo mientras acomodaba mi cabello.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Era Rose.

_"Hola_"-Dije mientras me rascaba el cuello

_"Hola Bels, ¿En dónde estás?"_

_"En un café con Alice"-_Él cuello sí que me picaba.

_"¿No es muy tarde para que estés fuera?"-_Resople pasándome la mano por el cuello.

_"No, son apenas las once"-_Dije_.-"Y a todo esto ¿Tu en dónde estás?"_

Silencio total. Me estaban dando calambres en el cuello.

_"En casa"-_Suspire.

_"Mira, tu y yo tenemos un trato, si eres sincera no me pondré difícil, anda dilo; Estoy con Emmet Bella"-_Imite su voz, ella se rio.

_"Si, te manda saludes."-_Hice una mueca, aun no me acostumbraba a ese loco.

_"Igualmente."-_Los calambres aumentaban.

_"Oye Bellita, ¿No tienes un pobre hombrecito indefenso del que aprovecharte el resto de la noche? Necesitamos espacio"-_Era ahora Emmet.

_"No, volveré pronto y más les vale estar vestidos"-_La mesera llego, le sonreí. Emmet no paraba de reír. _"Hablo en serio. Tengo que cortar"_

_"Hablo en serio, consíguete a alguien Bellita"-_Rodee los ojos.

_"No estoy tan desesperada ¿Vale? Nos vemos."-_Colgué.

-Buenas noches, eh, quiero un cappuccino por favor.-La puerta tintineo, era Alice. Pase mi mano fuertemente por mi cuello, me estaba comenzando a doler.

Tal vez era estrés.

Llego hasta mí y se sentó, pidió un vodka doble.

-Deberíamos irnos.-Susurro. Me quede mirándola.

-¿Por?-Pregunte. Arreglo su suéter de diseñador.

-Tonteras mías, no sé, tal vez deberíamos ir a un lugar mejor.-Negué.

-Ya ordenamos, a la próxima.-Ella suspiro. Me hablo de su novio mientras la mesera volvía con nuestro pedido, pero continuaba extraña, tensa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dije.- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?-Le di un sorbo a mi cappuccino. Delicioso.

-Por nada.- Alice le dio un fuerte trago a su bebida y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa vació, se limpió los labios con el regazo y me miro.- ¡Ya está! Vámonos a un bar amiga.-Parpadee. Yo estaba sudando… ¿Qué me pasaba?

-¿Qué? Yo no he terminado.-Ella se puso una mano en la boca, mientras se ponía verde.

-No debí haberme bebido eso de un solo trago, tengo que ir al baño. Por favor, ve saliendo.- ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?-Su rostro se contrajo. Comenzaba a marearme.

-Mi novio me engaño.-Dijo dolida. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida-Voy al baño, por favor, sal.-Suspire asintiendo. Ella corrió hasta el baño mientras yo me ponía mi abrigo. ¿La engaño? ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo menciona? Saque dinero y lo puse sobre la mesa.

Sentí que alguien me observaba e involuntariamente mire hacía ese alguien.

"Por todos los bebes del mundo"

Era uno de los que andaba con las mujerzuelas, él de cabellos cobrizos, piel blanca como la tiza, mandíbula recta, labios rojos que formaban una línea perfecta y cuyo sabor me estaba imaginando. Me observaba con todo el descaro posible.

Suena patético, pero conocía sus ojos, en el momento en el que me topé con esas dos esmeraldas, sentí como si por algún motivo él me conociera mejor que yo misma y viceversa. Lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía su nombre y que estaba acompañado por mujeres tan sensuales como yo nunca iba a ser. Él destilaba pasión, que era camuflada por su esencia tan intimidadora y eso ultimo era lo que más me hacía sentir insignificante.

Muy tarde me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando más de la cuenta y que él lo sabía. La mujer que estaba a su lado le acaricio el rostro, pero él, alejo la mano de ella, sus ojos viajaron de mi cara hasta mi pecho y no me gusto, porque al mirar mi pecho, su sonrisa se borró. Yo sabía que no era muy voluptuosa pero por favor, disimula.

Me puse mi bufanda. De repente, me sentí mareada. Parpadee como loca y un dolor horrible me atravesó el corazón, impidiéndome respirar. Gemí.

Lleve mi mano hasta mi pecho, ahogándome. Tambaleándome me incorpore y camine fuera de ahí. El aire frio me recibió mientras abría mi boca en busca de aire. Dolía, tanto como nunca lo había sentido-ahh- Sentí un dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello, era como si millones de agujas atravesaran mi piel, lleve mi mano al lugar donde más dolía y estaba ardiendo, cada vez dolía más, hasta el punto en el que lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos sin parar, me mordí el labio para evitar gritar. No pude evitar recordar a Rose.

Me aleje caminando torpemente hasta el callejón de al lado, temblando de dolor me escondí detrás de un contenedor de basura. En busca de aire. Apreté mi cuello, lo que sentí me aterro aún más.

Cenizas.

Extendí mi temblorosa y pálida mano, viéndola a través de las lágrimas. Jadee, cenizas, cenizas de verdad, salían de mi cuello. Comencé a tener retorcijones, jadee y gimotee, no podía respirar de nuevo. Mis manos estaban ahora llenas de sangre, de mi salían humo y más cenizas.

Empeoro, más y más. Me gire viendo como alguien se me acercaba. Era el tipo lindo.

Camino sin reparos hacía mi. Desorientandome.

Sus ojos eran diferentes, al verlos camine hacia atrás. Intente hablar, pero grite de dolor, un retorcijón me hizo gemir, me encogí perdiendo la fuerza, Él puso sus brazos a mí alrededor evitando que me cayera, sentí su olor y por un minuto me reconforto eso. Lloriquee y en ese instante pude oír como él se quejada.

Temblaba notoriamente, desde el fondo de su garganta hacía un sonido horrible, como el de un animal, mis retorcijones continuaban y el miedo se apodero de mí. Su agarre se volvía más fuerte y doloroso, gire la cabeza a un lado intentando no gritar, me aferre a él y sin querer, vi sus manos, las cuales ya no eran humanas.

Una parte de mi cabeza me dijo que estaba con el mismo demonio, porque sus manos eran ahora garras llenas de escamas negras y brillantes. Entonces llore, de dolor y miedo. Podría orinarme del mismo terror que sentí en ese instante.

Y no estaba de más decir que me estaba tocando más de lo que le convenía hacer.

Otro retorcijón me hizo estremecerme y con todo el descaro del mundo hice lo mismo que él, lleve mis manos por todo su esternón y espalda, enterrando mis uñas, descargando todo el dolor que sentía. Otro sonido extraño salió de él, un rugido bestial, al tiempo en que en mi pecho entraba algo, sentía eso, que entraba algo y ese algo nos lanzó a cada uno a un lado.

Me golpee contra el pavimento. Al respirar ya no sentía dolor, pero podía garantizar que había un peso en mi tórax que no estaba antes.

Mi respiración era irregular, no había parte de mí que no estuviera sudada y dolorida, pero en ese momento, solo pude ver el cielo. Debía estar soñando o debía estar drogada, porque nada de esto debía ser real.

Una respiración más fuerte me distrajo, gire con cansancio la cabeza a un lado y lo vi.

Estaba en el suelo, tan devastado como yo. Estaba sudado y sus cabellos mojados. ¿Por qué?

¿Qué me había acabado de pasar? Temblando lleve mi mano hasta el lado izquierdo de mi cuello, lo aleje por un segundo y luego volví a tocar delicadamente, una ligera capa de ceniza estaba adherida a mi piel. Recordé de nuevo a Rosalie. Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Escuche una voz acercándose a nosotros, vi a Alice con dificultad. Todo era confuso. No me hablaba a mí, sino a él. Tomo el contenedor y lo atravesó en el callejón para ocultarnos. Volvió a hablarle, pero no podía prestar atención.

Lo conoce.

Él me miro, sus ojos eran de nuevo normales, no como los de un reptil, tal vez, lo imagine. Estiro el brazo con dificultad hasta mi mejilla, con su dedo índice acaricio mi piel y una melancolía me inundo ¿Por qué sentía como si lo conociera? Y ¿Por qué al verlo quería llorar?

Cerré los ojos exhausta. Al abrirlos, vi como ya estaba de pie, volví a cerrarlos, cansada.

Alguien me levanto del duro pavimento. No tenía control, no podía moverme.

_-No te duermas.-_ ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Me estaba cargando? Necesitaba irme a casa, no con este desconocido.

"Patética, yo era la reina de todas las patéticas." Ni siquiera era capaz de responderle.

-¿Dónde están ellas?-Escuche su voz. Que voz tan linda. ¡No! Tonta, podría secuestrarte en este momento y tú piensas en lo lindo de su voz.

-Jasper las está alejando. Casi los descubren, fueron muy ruidosos.-Era Alice. No entendía nada.

Escuche un gruñido.

-No es exactamente un paseo por el parque tonta, duele mucho.-Su voz… linda, gruesa y fuerte, pero muy desdeñosa. ¡Basta Bella!

Sentí como nos movíamos ¿Estaban caminando?

-Ya se han ido, es seguro.-Necesito moverme, pero mi cuerpo no responde.

-vamos.- ¡No! Déjenme…

Se movieron más rápido.

-Ni siquiera llevo un mes con ella y ya me la vas a quitar.-Era Alice. Hablaba como si se tratara de un objeto y no de su amiga, que estaba herida y que necesitaba un hospital.

-Yo tampoco estoy feliz, ¿Crees que es un buen momento para esto? Podrían matarme mañana y…-Lo único que funcionaba era mi mente. Estúpido e ineficiente cuerpo.

-Basta.-Dijo ella furiosa.

-Y… A ella conmigo Alice.- No entiendo nada.

Sentí como me dejaban en una superficie suave. Muévete Bella, por favor. Muévete.

Abrí los ojos. ¡Al fin!

Era un auto. Él tipo lindo estaba mirándome.

-¿No pudiste arruinarme la vida en otro momento?-Dijo mirándome ¿Qué? Me sentí tan ofendida que por fin pude hablar.

-Vete al diablo.-Escupí dolorida y tras decir eso, no pude más. Un estremecimiento me atravesó.

Me dormí.

* * *

**Narrador Pov: **

-Con cuidado Edward.-Dijo Alice mientras él tomaba como si nada a la castaña y la levantaba bruscamente, poniéndola sobre su hombro.

-No seas metiche, yo sé lo que hago.- Comenzaron a caminar hasta la casa, ya era de madrugada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Susurro Alice mirando hacía todos lados y caminando detrás de él.

-Lo que siempre hemos hecho, seguir con el plan, esto no es un cambio significativo.-Ella se burló.

-¿Ah no? ¿El que ya tengas a tu reinita no es algo significativo?-La simple pronunciación de eso lo molesto.

-Cierra la boca Alice.-Respondió él.

-¿Por qué? No te lo tomes a mal, pero que estupidez.-Abrió la puerta.-Bella no sabe nada sobre esto, no puedes simplemente meterla y ya.-Ambos entraron, Alice cerró la puerta con seguro.

Claro que puedo y eso hare-Respondió caminado hacía las escaleras.

-¿Y si se lo toma a mal? ¿Si se asusta? ¿Si ella no es suficiente?-Edward se detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es débil? Tú la conoces más que yo, dime ¿No es digna?- Alice se alejó.

-No me refiero a que sea o no digna, ni débil, pero me preocupa su reacción, porque Edward, no es muy bonito despertar una mañana y saber que tu vida cuelga de la de alguien más y que tu cabeza tiene precio.-Porque eso era vedad.

-Ella lo entenderá.-Respondió.

Alice se bufo.

-La cosa hermano, es que esa es solo una parte del gran pastel.-Tomo su teléfono y le marco a Jasper.

Edward subió y camino hasta su habitación, la recostó en la cama, le quito los zapatos y la arropo. Con su mano tomo su cuello y limpio las cenizas, la marca estaba tomando su color.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Desde siempre él había sido educado y formado para tomar las decisiones por los demás, para ser objetivo y frio si era necesario, era un líder nato, siempre estaban los demás por encima de él. Eso lo había hecho un hombre que tenía control sobre sí mismo y sus emociones, pero nada de lo aprendido le servía contra la ansiedad de estar en ese momento, sabía que ella llegaría, le habían instruido cada segundo desde su niñez hasta ahora para eso, para protegerla, para servirle como deseara y para no fallarle, pero aun así le resultaba estresante.

Desde ahora, para el resto, la vida de ella era importante por el simple hecho de ser su humana, en cambio para Edward, era valiosa porque le pertenecía a él, ella era su corazón y parte de su alma.

"Nosotros fuimos hechos para cuidar de ellos, existimos para encontrarlos, vivimos para complacerlos y morimos al defenderlos. " Podía sentir la unión fluyendo a través de él.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y cuanto más la miraba más necesitaba estar cerca de ella, su concentración fue sobre cada respiración que daba, cada gesto, la examino cuidadosamente, enumero cada defecto, cada virtud física. Era tan demencial la gran urgencia que sentía a mirarla, incluso pestañear le molestaba.

Se sentía estúpido, pero era consciente de que no era su culpa, sino la de su unión. Era frustrante amar a alguien luego de verlo solo cinco segundos, a pesar de todo, la amaría, sin importar nada, lo que no era justo. Él amaba su vida tal como era, solo, independiente y ahora, tendría que ser todo lo contrario.

Alice apareció por el umbral.

-Luces enfermo.-Susurro. Lo estaba, necesitaba dormir y reunir fuerzas, pero no podía en es momento.

-Me preocupa no ser lo que ella necesita, me preocupa, no ser suficientemente fuerte para protegerla.-Dijo sin pensar.

-Es normal sentirse así, pero te prometo que cuando hables con ella, te sentirás mejor.-Con mucho cuidado la acaricio de nuevo, temía dañarla.-Jasper ya está abajo y Emmet también, hay que hablar.-Suspiro incorporándose. Era el problema de ser el líder, no podían tomar decisiones sin consultárselo a él primero.

* * *

**Bella Pov:**

Abrí los ojos de sopetón.

Un mareo sobrehumano me inundo, los ojos me palpitaban, tenía sed y me sentía sucia, sudada y mal.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?

Me senté espantada, la habitación esta oscura. Salí de la cama con cuidado, si hubiera soñado todo eso, habría despertado en mi casa, no aquí, olía diferente incluso.

Tragando saliva camine hasta la puerta, la abrí con cuidado. Era el tipo de casa que solo podría costearme a los cuarenta años, luego de una década de trabajo miserable. Todo era exquisito. ¿Dónde estoy?

No escuche que alguien subió las escaleras hasta que lo vi.

-Hola.-Cerré la puerta bruscamente. Corrí hasta las persianas y las abrí, hasta ahora estaba amaneciendo.

-Bella por favor ábreme.-Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Tal vez fue Alice ¿De dónde lo conocería?

Vi al lado de la cama de madera fina mis zapatos, me arrodille y me los calce.

-¿Puedes abrir?-Ni en un millón de años Sr. Manos de cabra.

Me sentí mareada por un segundo. Vi una puerta frente a mí, tal vez era otra salida. Corrí hasta ella y al abrirla me di cuenta que era un baño, lo primero que vi fue mi reflejo en el espejo mientras ignoraba la voz de él.

-Ay no.-Ahí estaba, azul, una llama azul incandescente tatuada en mi cuello. Comenzaba desde mi mandíbula. Tome la tela de mi blusa y la estire para ver hasta donde llegaba; El comienzo de mis pechos, era tan fina que no lucía como un tatuaje, la consideraría una obra de arte en otras circunstancias.

-Hola.-Grite cuando apareció detrás de mí. Me gire y mi puño impacto contra su rostro. Él apenas lo noto.-Sería un gusto si… fueses menos violenta.-Tomo mi muñeca y la alejo con desagrado de su mejilla. Fruncí el ceño, airada lleve mi pie hasta su entre pierna. Esquivo mi golpe, lo que me dio tiempo para salir corriendo por la puerta, llegue hasta las escaleras y las baje.

Cuando llegue hasta la puerta, una mano gélida me tomo del brazo y me hizo caer sentada hacía atrás, comencé a forcejear. Él continuaba parado elegantemente, mirándome de nuevo con desagrado. Su agarre me lastimaba.

-Eso no es necesario.-Me comenzó a arrastrar lejos de la puerta, sin esfuerzo. Intente soltarme en vano, necesitaba algo para golpearlo. Pasamos por una pequeña mesita, tome un florero lleno de rosas que estaba ahí, se lo lance. El florero se hizo añicos, el desconocido grito soltándome para sobarse la cabeza. Sin perder tiempo me levante y corrí hasta la puerta, abrí temblando. Cuando salí nada más importo, corrí. Lo que menos me espere fue un brazo de piedra con el que mi desafortunada quijada se topó. Él dolor me escoció y caí en el suelo.

Me lleve las manos al lugar lastimado.

-¿Crees que me excedí?-Abrí los ojos. Era Emmet.

-Para nada, solo va a inflamársele un poco, a menos que le hayas roto la mandíbula.-Hablo el tipo rubio mientras me observaba haciendo una mueca. Las lágrimas salieron mientras evitaba quejarme por el dolor. Me sentía indefensa.

Emmet dejo de mirarme. Lucía asustado.

-No, espera, te juro que no…-Solo vi como una mano hecha puño le daba un golpe debajo de la barbadilla y puedo jurar que escuche como se rompía algo.

El tipo rubio se burló de Emmet, mientras que veía como el de cabellos cobrizos ni siquiera se detenía a reparar en el sufrimiento del novio de mi prima, a la cual alejaría de él.

Al intentar levantarme, él oji verde me detuvo.

-Luce horrible, necesita hielo.-Dijo refiriéndose a mi barbilla.

Toco con cuidado y ciertamente no sabía qué hacer. Esto era muy extraño.

-No somos asesinos seriales si es por eso, simplemente, él no sabe actuar como alguien normal, tranquila.-Dijo el rubio, entonces note como en la división entre su mandíbula y la camisa con corbata que usaba había algo diferente, un tono rosa pálido. Jadee.

Debía mirar bien el lugar y salir corriendo, eso debía hacer, llegar a casa y pedirle ayuda a Rose, contarle todo y si teníamos suerte desaparecer de aquí.

-¿Quieres callarte?-Le dijo molesto él cobrizo. Acaso ¿siempre era así?

-Para la muestra de un botón. –Respondió el rubio mirándome y respondiendo de alguna forma a mi duda.

Emmet continúo quejándose en el suelo. Él extraño me miro, sin saber qué hacer.

-Lamento lo de atrás ¿Puedo ayudarte?-Dijo intentando ser más amable.

-No.-respondí secamente.

El frunció el ceño.

-Oigan ¿Qué sucede?-Sentí un alivio casi instantáneo, era la voz de Alice.

-Alice.-Casi suplique mientras ella se acercaba y me abrazaba. No me importaba si era parte de toda la conspiración… era mi único lugar seguro en ese momento.

-Mira tu rostro.-Dijo con tristeza.-Me voy un momento y ustedes manada de idiotas, actúan como animales.-Dijo mirándolos.- ¡¿Por qué tiene el rostro así?!-Y como la redomada tonta que era, comencé a llorar.

Quería golpearme contra el suelo.

Alice me tomo de los brazos, rodeándome con los suyos y ayudándome a levantar.

-¡Ustedes no sirven para nada!-Di un brinco por el grito de Alice.-Lo siento cariño.-Susurro con dulzura. Miro a los tres hombres.- ¡Ya me tienen harta! ¡Emmet no seas llorón, se arreglara en un segundo!-Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo hacía la casa.- ¡¿Te estas riendo Jasper?!-Intente detenerme, no quería entrar.

-No.-Respondió el rubio, dejando su aire despreocupado a uno más aterrado.

-Alice no… voy a entrar.-Ella me miro seria.

-Te prometo que no te pasara nada malo, dejare la puerta abierta por si decides salir corriendo si algo no te gusta ¿Bien?-Casi me carcajeo por su tono tan ridículo, pero acepte.

Atravesamos el porche y nos hizo detenernos justo en el umbral.

-¡Ah! No te hagas ilusiones Edward, no me he olvidado de ti.-Ese era su nombre. Alice se giró, yo me mantuve quieta.- ¡Mueve tu inservible trasero porque yo no voy a explicarle toda la cosa!

Entramos.

Me llevo hasta la misma habitación elegante, me sentó sobre la cama para luego traer un botiquín del baño.

Me dolía como nunca. Me toque con cuidado y me queje.

-Es un bruto, te prometo que le arrancare la cara.-Creo que se estaba hinchando. Me dio pastillas para el dolor y agua embotellada.

-Gracias.-Necesitaba una explicación. Mi recelo era justificado.

Me miro avergonzada.

-Lo siento, sé que esto es raro…-Hice una mueca, mientras bebía agua y las pastillas.

-Para nada.-Solté, ella se río.

Paso un momento de completo silencio que casi me enloquece.

-Ah, tienes que hablar con Edward.-Di un salto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo? Alice tengo que ir a mi casa, no hablar con ese extraño.-Ella hizo una mueca.

-La cosa es que todo lo que paso… anoche, tiene una explicación, de lo más loca, lo sé, pero necesitas oírlo de él, porque MI hermano, es el único que debe revelártelo.-Debía dejar de hablarle a ella y alejarme de su familia loca. Eso haría.

-No entiendo nada ¿Que tienen todos ustedes? ¿Tú también eres como esos dos? Por favor llévame a mi casa o me iré sola.-Se rasco la mejilla.

-¿Sabes qué? Escucha al ogro y si no te convences, que lo dudo mucho, yo misma te llevare a casa.-Me sentía como un zombie, lenta y manipulada.

-Vale, pero de verdad ya estoy hasta el tope de sus cosas raras.-Ella se volvió a reír, pero sin ganas.

Volví a darle un sorbo al agua.

-¿Él rubio es Jasper? ¿De verdad rompió contigo?-Su gesto fue de incomodidad.

-También hay una explicación para eso-Cerré los ojos por un segundo. Ya estaba harta.

Él tipo lindo, Edward, apareció como si nada. Un nudo se formó en mi estómago. Podía babear si continuaba viéndolo; Lindo, lindo… muy lindo.

Ese cuerpo haría a miguel ángel llorar. Yo lloraría por poder probar ese pedazo de carne.

Usaba un suéter cuello tortuga negro que se adhería dichosamente a su cuerpo. Desee ser ese suéter. Maldito y afortunado suéter. "¡Espera! Este tipo no era de fiar, te quería secuestrar y andas queriendo comértelo. Yo no cambiaba"

Sus ojos tan penetrantes miraron a todos lados menos a mí. Una chispa de sorpresa me inundo… ¿Acaso lo ponía nervioso? Deje de beber algo avergonzada. Eso sí era muy tonto de mi parte.

Alice lo miro.

-Ya me voy.-Le dijo, luego se dirigió a mi.-No te preocupes, es un idiota amargado, si se pasa de la raya mándalo al demonio, es muy masoquista, le encanta que lo traten mal, solo así escucha.-Se levantó y camino fuera del lugar, cerrando y dejándonos solos.

¿Por qué sentía que me estaban ocultando algo?

"A todo esto; ¿Por qué lo hacía? Nadie me obligaba realmente pero, algo me decía que debía escucharlo"

Apreté la botella en mis manos, sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Siento todo lo de antes…-Comenzó, parpadeando rápidamente y mirando hacía todos lados.-Yo no... Estoy acostumbrado a las mujeres, o a la gente en general…-Se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

Mi mandíbula tembló. "Yo podría solucionar eso, solo dame tres minutos"

Trague saliva "Lo que podría hacer con esos cabellos"

-Sí, se nota.-Respondí indiferente.

Él sonrió levemente.

Otro silencio incomodo en donde lo viole con la mirada. "Puedes visitarme cuando quieras… nene." Agite mi cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar así.

-Eh, Alice dijo que me explicarías… lo de anoche y de verdad, De Verdad, espero que me hayas drogado.-Una risa suya inundo el silencio y quise, realmente, lanzarme sobre él.

Tuve ganas de golpearme la cabezota. Dios ¿Qué me pasa?

Jugué con la botella en mis manos.

-Bueno, es un tanto complicado…-Comenzó a acercarse. La luz que se colaba por la ventana me hizo ver con claridad su belleza. Sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte.

-Voy a contarte una historia.-Dijo inseguro mientras se rascaba la nariz. Lo mire extrañada.

-Está bien, pero, no soy fácil de convencer.-Respondí dudosa. Se sentó a mi lado y sin mirarme comenzó.

-Antes que los hombres pudiesen atravesar el cielo, hace ya demasiado tiempo, cuando las criaturas de los mitos eran tan reales como el mismo ser humano, existió un Rey, cuya sangre no era humana, él, era un dragón, que por razones del destino llego a un gran pueblo, venciendo la tiranía de este. Los aldeanos, lo nombraron su único y absoluto Rey, pero a pesar de todo su poder, no era amado, todos le temían, a excepción de unos cuantos, que eran sus verdaderos amigos. Él vivía encerrado por decisión propia en su castillo, lleno del respeto de sus súbditos, pero vacío de formas que no comprendía. Por otro lado, se encontraba una muchacha tan hermosa como gentil, que vivía en la aldea más cercana a la guarida del dragón, huérfana, puesto que sus padres habían muerto, dejándola sin nada. Destrozada, busco refugió en el castillo, donde no tuvo problema en conseguir trabajo como una simple sirvienta, ya que su rostro era más que puro y convencía al más duro de los corazones. Una noche, la moza no podía dormir y curiosa comenzó a explorar la gran estructura, pero al escuchar ruidos y temer ser atrapada merodeando lugares prohibidos, entro por accidente a los aposentos del Rey, al darse cuenta del lugar en donde estaba, se petrifico horrorizada, ya que la gran criatura era conocida por su frío corazón, pero en el gigantesco lecho no se encontraba el gran y terrorífico dragón al que todos temían, sino un bello joven, no, el más hermoso que nunca había visto. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó hacia él, desorientada por su magnificencia, osadamente, se recostó a su lado, deleitándose por completo con lo que veía y sentía. Al amanecer, salió silenciosa, prometiendo volver. Al despertar, él gran dragón sintió su esencia, que lo embrujo con gran intensidad, las cuatro noches siguientes fueron iguales, hasta que en la quinta, la criatura, insomne por su obsesión con aquel aroma, escucho como ella entraba a sus aposentos, se mantuvo quieto, simulando estar dormido, ella sin dudarlo se recostó a su lado, él estaba desorientado y no espero aquel beso que ella le regalo, fue tan nuevo y placentero para él, que en lugar de enfurecerse, le respondió. Ella se alejó y sintió por primera vez miedo de él, había hecho algo que le costaría la vida, se arrodillo y suplico por su perdón, él Rey, la miro con claridad, si el amor a primera vista existía, él era prueba de ello. La tranquilizo, le prometió la eternidad, la consintió y la tomo de todas las formas posibles, sabía su secreto y estaba hechizado por ella. Al despertar la moza, se sorprendió al notar que a su lado ya no estaba ese joven que la había hecho suya con tanta pasión, en su lugar, había un gigantesco dragón, pero no se asustó, todo lo contrario, se llenó de ilusión y amor al saber que ella era la única que lo conocía, no como el terrorífico monstruo, sino como el hombre que realmente era. Él rey se sorprendió por la valentía de ella, al no temerle. Todos en el castillo se impresionaron al ver a la joven sirvienta saliendo de los aposentos del Rey con él, ese mismo día se unieron en matrimonio. De día ella se mantenía al lado de él y por las noches, se entregaban el uno al otro con total e incondicional amor…-

-Espera ¿Él era un Dragón? ¿Dragón, animal?-Pregunte como retrasada, Edward me miro por primera vez a los ojos, de la forma más escalofriantemente penetrante del mundo.

-Si ¿Por qué? No creo que se trate de zoofilia ¿sabes? Ella solo podía estar con él… de esa forma, en su forma humana.-Respondió con burla.

-Ah…No se tu pero ella era un poco fácil, digo, se dejó encantar por un momento y ¡Pah!-Abrí los ojos.-Se dejó… tú ya sabes qué. -Él no pareció contento con mi comentario.

-Agradecería que evitaras decir lo que piensas, porque es desagradable.-Me puse roja de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento…-Susurre, sí que se había ofendido.

-¿Puedo continuar?-¿Qué no había terminado ya?

-Claro.-Respondí.

Molesto, retomo su historia.

-Por desgracia, nada en este mundo es tan perfecto; Él consejero del Rey, celoso por la mujer de este, decidió secuestrar a la Reina para tomarla como suya, en medio de la noche, entro a hurtadillas a los aposentos, dándose cuenta del secreto de la gran bestia: Era un hombre ordinaria, como él. Sin perder tiempo, tomo la daga que siempre llevaba consigo y aprovechándose de las circunstancias, apuñalo al Rey en el estómago, en ese instante, la joven despertó y con su mano tomo la daga justo cuando el atacante iba a enterrarla en el corazón del Rey, se la arrebato, hundiéndola en su pecho. Mientras el traidor caía al suelo, moribundo, ella se lanzó sobre el hombre que tanto amaba, derramó sus lágrimas y grito de dolor, esos mismos gritos, alertaron a una de las cocineras que caminaba cerca de allí, quién a diferencia del resto, era una bruja, la mejor de todas. Decidida a ayudar, le dijo a la doliente Reina que podía salvarlo, solo si ella le entregaba algo a cambio, la joven accedió sin remordimiento alguno. La bruja le profetizo lo que sucedería; La Reina le entregaría a su Rey la mitad de lo que ella era, su vida estaría entretejida con la de él y el primogénito varón que tuvieran, cargaría con ello, nacería como el resto, pero la mitad de su alma y la mitad de su corazón, le serían arrebatados, su actuar sería duro, frío, hasta que se encontrara con sus partes faltantes reencarnadas en otro cuerpo. Su hijo sería como su padre, un ser sobrenatural, mientras que su pareja, sería como su madre, frágil y humana. Él Rey se curó y como dicto la bruja, al poco tiempo, tuvieron un hijo, quién al ser mitad humano, podía transformarse a placer, no como su padre que estaba condenado solo a hacerlo en las noches y a diferencia del resto, el pequeño heredero, no era normal; Carecía de sentimientos, no lloraba ni reía, hasta que a los dieciséis años encontró a su parte, con quién se unió, procreando dos hijos, hombres, que cargaban con la misma maldición que él, manteniendo esa rara conexión generación, tras generación, para siempre.-

-Es una hermosa historia, perturbadora, pero hermosa.-Susurre. Era increíble.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras observaba la pared, sin mirarme.

-Si.-Puso las manos en la superficie de la cama, nervioso.-Tenía que contártela para que entendieras.-Bufe.

-Créeme, estoy más perdida que nunca.-Hizo una mueca y unas hermosas arrugas se formaron en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Los descendientes de aquella unión, reconocían a su alma gemela, llamándola de algún modo, cuando… Aparecía en sus cuellos la marca de ceniza…-Parpadeo muy rápido mientras llevaba su mano derecha al inicio del cuello de su suéter, para halarlo hacía abajo y dejar su piel expuesta.

La botella se resbalo de mis manos.

Lo que vi fue tan escalofriante e irreal que di un brinco hacía atrás, jadee tropezando torpemente contra la mesita de noche, mientras me aferraba como idiota a la esquina de la pared.

Él se incorporó acercándose para tranquilizarme mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

-Sé que esto suena como una locura o un chiste de mal gusto pero, es real.-Negué horrorizada.

-Me… me… Me estas… ¡Hablando de dragones y brujas!-Mi boca temblaba y mi corazón iba a mil.-¡De zoofilia y magia! ¡Loco!-Ese psicópata estaba a punto de irrumpir mi espacio personal.

Me aferre más a la pared a medida que se acercaba.

-Solo déjame explicártelo y luego te aseguro que será normal para ti.-Intento razonar.

-¡No!-Exclame.- ¡Yo te lo explicare! SI necesitas conseguir novia, no la haces convulsionar con alguna clase de droga para luego hacer un show con cenizas y tatuarla con llamas baratas ¡La gente normal no hace eso! ¿Y luego qué? Intento de secuestro, para contar una historia que respaldara tu locura… ¡Hombre! ¡No te me acerques!-Le grite cuando intento tocarme.

Realmente no lucía contento.

-Las cosas no son así.-Mis ojos estaban tan abiertos que me ardían.

-¡Ah no! ¡¿Te estas escuchando?¡-La mandíbula me dolía demasiado. Con mi dedo índice lo señale, algo neurótica.-Puedo… Puedo demandarte por esto, así que aléjate de mí ¡Ahora!-Él torció la boca, sin hacerme caso, se acercó muy rápido, puso los brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza y se agacho para poder verme bien.

-Esto era lo último que me faltaba mocosa revoltosa ¿No me crees? No es mi problema. Si te largas me habrás ahorrado muchas complicaciones.-Deje de respirar, podía sentir su aliento.-Ya soporte veintitrés años sin ti, créeme, lo que me queda no será nada en comparación.-Nos sostuvimos la mirada y de verdad, temblaba tanto que sentía que iba a desfallecer.

Se alejó bruscamente. Exhale en busca de aire.

-Y esto no es un tatuaje barato.-Señalo mi cuello de manera hilarante.-Si lo fuera estaría irritado, ignorante.-Soltó igual de hilarante mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba, saliendo por la puerta y dejándome sola.

Trague saliva.

-Me llamo ignorante.-Susurre temblando ahora de rabia.-Dice que los dragones existen y yo soy la ignorante.-Volví a susurrar.

Mis manos se hicieron puños.

¡Maldito idiota!

* * *

_**HEY! Soy yo… de nuevo. Gracias de corazón por ser tan dulces al darme una segunda oportunidad, no tengo palabras XD**_

_**¡LOS AMO! Jajaja :D**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los bellos que se han tomado el tiempo de agregar a sus favoritos a su servidora y a la historia, seguir el fic ¡Comentar! Y por supuesto ¡LEER! ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Un abrazo enorme a: **_

_**1992angeles: Gracias por comentar y Sobre tu pregunta, actualizare cada dos o tres semanas : ) (hago lo que puedo para no exprimir mis ojos jaja) **_

_**ZafiroCullen22: Zafi ¡Yo también te adoro! Y te tengo en alta estima preciosa, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional.**_

**Yanryan: Gracias por comentar y por tu apoyo **** Seguire así jaja**

**natalie. : ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Voy a intentar actualizar pronto. Besos**

**Ilovevampiresangels: De nada guapa, muchas gracias a ti por comentar. :D**

**Isakristen: ¡Hey Nathaly! Es bueno saber que eres tu :D Es un placer que vuelvas a leer lo que hago, gracias de verdad. Besos.**

**isa Kathe: jajaja ¡Gracias por perdonarme! :P ¡Y por tu segunda oportunidad!**

**lucianamartinez275: ¡Bienvenida Luciana! Espero que te guste lo que escribo **

**Y a mi querido Anderson: Te quiero amigo! A pesar de que me hagas bullying por el nombre del fic**

_**Y confieso que de verdad, DE VERDAD sentí pena, MUCHA PENA, cuando volví a leer lo que escribí hace tiempo (Eso fue monstruoso) ¡Dios me ayude! Pero bueno, espero que ahora este quedando mejor a como era antes. Díganme sus opiniones, sus reflexiones y cualquier cosa que quisieran que agregara o quitara del fic, porque lo tomare en cuenta :D**_

_**Espero su hermosos reviews y me disculpo por cualquier error. **_

_**Besos.**_

_**(Y recuerden que los amo)**_


	3. Capitulo dos: Amigos

**Los personajes (La mayoría) pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Amigos.**

Alice estaciono el auto frente a mi casa.

-De verdad lo siento.-La mire cansada mientras mantenía la bolsa de hielo contra mi barbilla.

Jim ¿Lo siento? Díselo a mi pobre rostro

-Aja.-Susurre esperando a que quitara el seguro de la puerta.

Ella me miro haciendo una mueca.

-¿Puedes abrir por favor?-Lucía angustiada.

-Bella, no hagas esto, sé que parecemos psicópatas pero te juro que es verdad y sobre Edward, él no sabe cómo tratar con…-Ya estaba hasta el tope.

-No Alice ¿Pretendes que crea semejante cosa?-Bufe.-Déjame bajar, de verdad estoy cansada y te aseguro que no estoy dispuesta a escuchar más, ya tuve suficiente con una noche.-Sus ojos me observaron lastimada.

-Bien.-Respondió rendida, quitando el seguro del auto, tome mi bolso y abrí la puerta.

-Mira, hablamos mañana… ¿Si, Por favor?-Suspire sin mirarla.

-No lo sé.-Salí del auto y cerré de un portazo.-Adiós Alice.-Sentí como aceleraba y se iba.

Suspire, más relajada.

Sentía como si estuviera en un sueño.

Camine torpemente por el pequeño sendero hasta la puerta, cuando llegue, busque las llaves entre mis cosas, con cuidado de no arruinar la bolsa con hielo.

Las llaves no estaban, busque y rebusque, pero no estaban.

"Lo que faltaba."

Refunfuñando toque el timbre. Ya eran las 8:00 am y de verdad necesitaba un baño. Volví a tocar el timbre. "Vamos Rose, abre la puerta."

Lleve la bolsa de hielo a mi barbilla hinchada. Mataría al novio de mi prima, era una promesa. Nadie tocaba este rostro sin salir herido.

Volví a timbrar a punto de volverme loca. Mire a través de los cristales de la puerta, no parecía que hubiera alguien. Recargue la frente sobre la madera.

No, por favor… ¿Es mucho pedir? Esto era el colmo del colmo.

Di media vuelta y me senté en las escaleras del porche. "¡Maldición!"

Puse mi bolso sobre las piernas, saque mi teléfono, que no tenía batería. "¿En serio?"

Suspirando puse la bolsa sobre mi barbilla de nuevo. Cerré los ojos por un momento.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba aclarar todo y poder tomar una decisión. Había algo en él que me hacía desear su presencia. Esto era una locura.

Me saque los zapatos y los calcetines, también el abrigo, mientras lanzaba el bolso a un lado. Me acosté sobre la madera, completamente jodida.

Solo quería desconectarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo comenzó a pasar, pero él hielo estaba volviéndose agua cuando llego Rose.

-¡Bella!-Grito. Fruncí el ceño mientras me levantaba. Para mi sorpresa venía con el idiota de su novio. El oso me miro con angustia, yo lo mate con la mirada. Estaba furiosa. Rosalie estaba con él mientras yo me quedaba sentada en la puerta de la casa, luego de que me golpeara.

Me senté.

-¡¿Dónde mierda estabas?!-Grito furiosa.- ¡Estaba preocupada! ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste?!-Se acercó a mí mientras levantaba mis cosas.

-Te lo cuento adentro, abre ¿Si?-A regañadientes se dirigió a hacerlo.

-Hola Bellita.-Me estremecí airada cuando Emmet me saludo como si nada.-¿Qué te paso en la cara?-Esa fue la gota que rebasó todo.

Entrecerré los ojos cogiendo con decisión mi zapato y lanzándoselo con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. Por suerte le cayó en la nariz, él se quejó exageradamente.

-¡Bella!-Grito histérica Rosalie mientras corría a auxiliar a su "Hombre" Sin esperar un segundo me incorpore y les di la espalda caminando hasta la puerta.- ¡Ven ahora mismo Bella! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Discúlpate!-

El tic nervioso en mi ojo aumento y para mi desgracia, algo se rompió en mi cabeza.

-¡Ya cállate Rosalie!-Grite, dándoles la cara.-Ese maniático… ese loco ¡Me golpeo!-Señale mi rostro.-¡¿Sabes por qué no estuve en casa anoche?! Porque la familia de ese enfermo me rapto.-Lo señale. El rostro de Rose se desencajo.- ¿No te lo dijo? Pues anda, pregúntale ya que se conocen tan bien.-Ambos estaban pálidos. Furiosa entre a la casa, ignorando el dolor de mi barbilla, corrí hasta mi habitación, deje todo y me metí en el baño.

Me saque la ropa y me rompí, todas las emociones salieron a flote y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Puse las manos en mi rostro, intentando tranquilizarme. Respire entrecortadamente, acercándome al lavado, cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo, todo se fue al demonio.

Jadee dando un paso atrás.

Ya no había nada, no había tatuaje, ni siquiera un pequeño rastro del azul marino de hace unas horas.

Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso me enloquecí? ¿Imagine todo?"

Cerré los ojos y por un momento me pregunte si, todas las tonterías de Alice, Edward e incluso el idiota de Emmet eran reales. Desesperada, me senté por un momento en el suelo, estresado y mal. Fue tanta mi ansiedad que solté una que otra lagrima.

* * *

Salí al gigantesco jardín con mi manta, me recosté sobre ella y cerré los ojos.

Rosalie y Emmet se habían ido, lo último que ella me había dicho era que, no comprendía porque yo me comportaba así con él. Casi vómito por sus palabras. Estaba loca y casi la mando al demonio, ya no soportaba esto. Sin importar nada, yo era la mala de la fiesta, siempre.

Intente relajarme.

Él sol ya se estaba ocultando, me di tiempo de aclarar todo.

Todas las coincidencias me decían que la cosa no era una locura, por más horrible que fuera.

Solo pensaba en lo que le paso a Rosalie cuando Emmet apareció y las palabras de Edward "Los descendientes de aquella unión, reconocían a su alma gemela, llamándola de algún modo, cuando… Aparecía en sus cuellos la marca…" Bla, bla, bla. Y el dolor de ella, las cenizas, todo eso, que fue casi lo que me paso a mí. Eran tantas coincidencias que me dolía la cabezota.

Suspire sintiéndome como una porquería y tomando mi teléfono, le marque a Alice.

Debía pedirle disculpas, después de todo, ella no había sido mala.

No contesto, lo que me hizo sentir peor ¿Qué hago?

Mire al cielo y luego de un momento me reí como idiota.

"¿Te estás dando cuenta de que estas aceptando una cosa que incluye Dragones?" "Neh, eso ni loca. No lo acepto, simplemente… me causa gracia. Sí, es eso."

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Lo tome y conteste sin mirar el número.

-De verdad lo siento Alice, pero comprende que todo es una…-

-No soy Alice.-Me atragante cuando escuche esa voz.

¡Por la castidad de todas las monjas! Respira, vamos, respira. ¡Pero no lo arruines!

Mire el teléfono espantada… Debería colgar. Me regañe mentalmente "¡No! Espera un momento"

Asentí a mí misma volviendo a escuchar.

-Ah, eso veo.-Dije como si no me importará ¡Que buena actriz soy! ¡Dios! ¡Un Oscar por favor!

Hubo una breve pausa.

Escuche como respiraba intensamente. Deje de respirar de nuevo.

-¿Vas a disculparte?-Solté sin pensar. Me golpee con la mano. "Tonta, tonta Bella."

-Yo no me disculpo.-Enarque una ceja por su tono de voz ¿Quién se creía este tipo? ¿Christian Grey?

Solté una carcajada.

-Entonces Adiós.-Iba a colgar cuando volvió a hablar.

-¡No!-Abrí mis ojos. Era la segunda vez que levantaba la voz.-Solo quería aclarar que, todo es cierto, sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a nada más.-¿Qué?

-¡Claro!-Hice una pausa.-Realmente no. Sería bueno que te explicaras.-"Ese filtro Bella"

Escuche como se reía. ¡Por esa razón yo no era monja!

-Mira, todo lo que he dicho es cierto, pero eso no implica que vaya a ocurrir… No es posible, podría explicártelo si quisiera.-Hice una mueca.

-¿Entonces para que llamaste? ¿Para aclararlo? Además ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?-

-No, en realidad llamaba para saber si saldrías conmigo, para unir lazos… por Alice.-¡Ay! Uniría "lazos" con él cuando quisiera.-Y sobre el número, fue Alice.-"¿Por qué tiene una voz tan Linda?"

-¿Bella?-Moví la cabeza, saliendo de mi letargo.

-Bien, chico dragón, pero, dejemos claro que solo es por Alice.-Hubo una pausa. Era exactamente lo que había acabado de decir, tonta.

-No es como si hubiera otra razón.-Casi gruñí.

-Eso dije, porque de lo contrario, no valdrías ni mi tiempo, llámame mañana, si se te da la gana, claro.-¡Colgué!

Suspire hecha polvo.

¡Ay no! ¡¿Acepte pasar tiempo con ese loco?! ¿En serio? ¿Qué me pasa? Falta que termine como Rosalie, jurándole amor sin conocerlo bien. ¡Dios me libre!

Por más patético que sonara, esa insignificante conversación me había animado. Otra razón para auto despreciarme aún más, de cualquier forma, sabía que al final me acobardaría y lo dejaría plantado, sí, eso haría, no me arriesgaría a otro secuestro, porque realmente no confiaba en él.

* * *

Esa mañana me levante muy activa, me vestí como siempre. Porque lo fuera a ver no, no implicaba que tuviera que vestirme con falda y tacones, solo lo haría para consentirme a mí misma, aunque si debía admitir que me sentía más ansiosa, llena de expectativa. Me puse unos pantalones negros, una camisa holgada, un suéter negro y gris, unos zapatos del mismo color y mi bolso. Era la combinación más alegre que tenía. Gris.

Desayune con Rosalie, quién intentaba hablarme constantemente. Me estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Quieres ir al centro comercial? Emmet y yo podríamos comprar libros para ti.-Continúe comiendo, como si no fuera conmigo.

-No, tuve que maquillarme para ocultar ese moretón, no quiero que tu novio me haga otro.-Respondí desagradable. Ella suspiro.

-Bella, él ya me explico todo lo que paso, incluyendo el tema sobrenatural.-Tosí de tal forma que casi escupo la comida que tenía en la boca.

La mire aterrada.

-¿Quieres saber cómo respondí?-Rodee los ojos. Hablaba en ese tono cuando iba a soltar un sermón. Genial…

-Sorpréndeme.-Le di un sorbo a mi zumo.

-Lo acepte, porque lo amo tal y como es.-Me golpee la cara con la mano. "¿Qué le sucede a esta chica? Antes no era así de TONTA."

-Oh ¿de verdad? Devuelve su guion a la novela cliché al que se lo robaste.-Ella frunció el ceño, irónicamente furiosa.

-Sé que tú no me comprendes, pero, es real y…

-Déjame desayunar en paz ¿Si? ¿O es mucho pedir?-Me ignoro por completo.

-Deberías estar con Edward, mira, luces muy mal, Incluso estas… más amargada que de costumbre. Él y tú deberían comportarse como Emmet y yo.-Mátenme, háganlo ahora.

La verdad no creí que podría llegar a salir viva de esto, me iba a dar un tiro.

-Ya basta Rosalie.-Ella continuo comiendo, mientras que yo ya no podía tragar un solo bocado.

-Perdón pero es la verdad, solo te digo esto porque ya estoy cansada de como tratas a Emmet, él no lo merece.-Opino con un tono tan, tan leal que ya no aguantaba más.-Él me dijo además, que no reaccionaste bien con ninguno de ellos luego de enterarte, quiero que hablemos sobre eso, porque las cosas no pueden ser así con Edward.-Cerré los ojos sintiendo un estremecimiento que siempre sentía antes de estallar.

-¿De verdad? Explícame.-Dije con la mandíbula apretada.

-Sí, eres muy inaccesible, Emmet me contó que te peleaste con su hermano la primera vez que hablaron, también peleaste con todo el mundo y me dijo que no es normal en alguien como nosotras reaccionar así. No está bien.-Me reí. Ahora era experta en algo que ni siquiera era cierto, me negaba a creerlo.

-No está bien, tienes razón, lo considerare la próxima vez que conozca a alguien que me quiera encerrar en su casa ¿Te parece? Seguiré tu ejemplo. Me voy a acostar con él apenas le vuelva a hablar.-Sus ojos me observaron ofendida.-O mejor, le gritare que lo amo aun cuando llevo una semana de conocerlo.-Ni una palabra salió de ella, lo que fue casi un triunfo personal.

Me levante y tome mi bolso, ofendida, de nuevo.

-Tu no entiendes y deberías… deberías sentir lo mismo que yo, ser igual, actuar igual con Edward.-Ese nombre. La mire, ella estaba tiesa de la impresión.

-¿De verdad? Convertir a ese hombre en mi dios personal, pensar, respirar y hablar por él.-Trague saliva- Incluso si esa estúpida conexión fuera cierta, nada en este mundo justifica lo que haces, deberías verte a ti misma, ahora solo hablas de Emmet, ni siquiera me escuchas, Emmet, Emmet, Emmet, Emmet. Te dije que él me golpeo y tú me culpas…-La ira volvió a mi.-Te has convertido en la versión más patética y tonta de lo que eras y ¡Ya estoy harta! ¿Dices que es cierto lo que alegan ser? Vale, pero yo paso y no tengo ganas de que me hables como si fuera retrasada porque aquí la que más tonta está no soy yo.-La sangre me hervía.

-Solo quería ayudar, yo… Lo siento.-Su voz estaba hecha trizas, se secó la cara. Lloraba-Actuar así, con la fragilidad hacía la otra parte, incluso la dependencia; es algo que todos los de nuestra clase tienen.-Rodee los ojos.

Nuestra clase.

-No, yo no.-Quería abrazarla, pero necesitaba esta intervención.-Y por favor, ya compórtate con algo de madurez, porque no pienso seguir soportando tus bobadas de colegiala hormonal. Date tu lugar si vas a seguir con esto, porque Emmet no es idiota y sabe cuánto te afecta.-Me di media vuelta y fui hasta el baño, lave mi boca y sin despedirme de ella me fui.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron, pero me contuve, ella debía cambiar. Tome mi reproductor y puse Ribs, la única canción que me tranquilizaba.

Camine hasta la parada de autobuses, evitando llorar, mientras escuchaba la voz de Lorde.

Tenía que decidirme ¿Creer o no creer? Ahí estaba el dilema ¿Era cierta toda la cosa de dragones y almas separadas? ¿Podía ser yo algo así? Era incoherente, demencial incluso, pero, habían tantas coincidencias y cosas raras, pero genuinas que no sabía qué hacer. La ansiedad iba a matarme, antes que la estupidez reciente de Rosalie.

Cuando el autobús llegó, me subí, pensando solo en eso ¿Por qué era más sencillo para ella? ¿Por qué podía creer tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué yo no era nada parecido? Si es que la cosa era real. Yo sentía una atracción muy peculiar hacía Edward Cullen, pero no podía caer tan bajo como Rose ¿Por qué? Sonaba feo pero, yo me amaba mucho como para eso. Una vida de lectura me había enseñado eso, a ser independiente, a amarme sin necesidad de que alguien más lo hiciera y ser valiente siempre, a tener el poder, a ser líder y tener tenacidad, ser difícil, ser inquebrantable, mi carácter y mi forma de ser se habían forjado gracias a mis libros; A tal punto que podía ser lo que yo quisiera, menos eso, porque implicaría ir contra lo que yo era y en contra de lo que yo creía.

Yo había nacido para reinar, no para ser reinada.

Desde hacía años creía en eso con el corazón, porque lo sentía con cada fibra, pero claramente, era algo que mi prima no entendía.

Me baje del autobús. Había llegado a la universidad. Al menos aquí, todo sería normal.

Aquí estaba a salvo del sanatorio metal en que se había convertido mi vida.

Y como siempre, la literatura, era mi salvación.

Caminaba por los pasillos, buscando mi siguiente clase, ya casi no había nadie cerca.

Mi teléfono vibro, era un mensaje.

"Te parece si hablamos."

Deje de caminar.

"No puedo, estoy estudiando."

"Yo también, pero podríamos hablar un momento, es porque Rosalie me hablo"

¡Mierda! ¿Ahora eran las mejores amigas?

Bufe volviendo a caminar.

"No voy a salir de la universidad solo porque quieres Alice."

"No hay necesidad, yo estudio en la misma que tú." Un retorcijón me ahogo.

¿Por qué me sorprendo?

"Bien."

Mire a mi alrededor, solo había un chico de cabello largo mirando un papel muy extraño, viejo creo.

Me acerque a él.

-Disculpa ¿Sabes en donde queda el auditorio?-Levanto la cabeza para mirarme y juro que me asuste, no porque fuera feo, sino por otra razón, que no entendía. Se quedó viéndome con descaro. Idiota.

-¿te conozco?-Eso podría preguntar yo.

-No ¿Lo sabes?-Enarque un ceja. Su estupefacción pasó y sonrió, era moreno y tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta. Tenía pura cara de pervertido.

-¿Dónde están mis modales? Jacob Black.-Si, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no lidiaba con uno de estos, ya era hora.

-No pregunte tu nombre.-Cerré los ojos.-Perdón, no tengo filtro.-Aunque fuera el clásico mujeriego, no merecía mi desprecio injustificado.

El rio.

-Vale, tienes razón, pero aun así, ya dije el mío, sigues tú.-Metiche.

-Bella…Swan.-Asintió.

-Un placer.-Hice cara de como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Sabes en dónde está?-Insistí, queriendo irme.

-Es cierto.-dijo.-Si lo sé, te puedo acompañar.-me ofreció el brazo

-Paso, es que sufro de fobia social, lo siento.-él se rio

-Eres diferente encanto.-Y tú también cuando te rebane las bolas.

-Al menos déjame llevarte.-Levante los hombros permitiéndoselo.

Comenzamos a caminar mientras parloteaba.

Hubo un momento en el que sentí calor y suspire incomoda. Mi teléfono vibro. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido.

"_Puedo sentirte"_-Un gemido salió de mi garganta. Miente, miente… es un acosador loco, solo eso.

Sentí un estremecimiento que me hizo cerrar los ojos por un segundo.

-¡Jacob!

Ambos nos giramos encontrándonos con Alice que se acercaba a nosotros con rapidez, llevaba el teléfono en la mano y un bolso cruzado, sonrió sin mirarme, él moreno camino hasta ella muy serio, Alice actuó como si yo no existiera. Me quede parada lejos de ellos mientras hablaban.

¿Qué? ¿Aquí todos se conocían? Evite la punzada de remordimiento por su indiferencia.

Me gire dispuesta a irme, entonces vi a Edward doblando la esquina, apareciendo de la nada, lucía como si estuviera fatigado. Me miro, intercambio miradas con Alice, mire a Edward de nuevo, este me señalo la puerta que estaba a su lado, me señalo a mí y a luego a sí mismo en su cuello y caí en cuenta de la cosa.

Edward entró silenciosamente.

Toque mi cuello. Estábamos juntos, lo que implicaba que ya tenía la piel manchada. Temblando, no espere y camine con rapidez dentro de los lavados, había entrado al baño de mujeres, cuando entre, Edward estaba allí.

-¿Qué haces con él?-La simple pregunta me sorprendió.

-¿Disculpa?

Estaba vestido de negro… Lindo.

El parpadeo.

-Disculpa aceptada.

-Estás loco, ¿Por qué apareciste de la nada? ¡Ah! ¿Sabes qué? Me voy.-Me tomo del brazo cuando le di la espalda.

-ese tipo con el que estas SI está loco, te aseguro que no lo quieres conocer.-Sus ojos brillaban y eran muy sexys… juro que casi babeo.

Sacudí la cabeza. C-O-N-T-R-O-L-A-T-E. Él es el enemigo.

-¿Por qué?

Escuchamos pasos acercándose, me tomo del brazo y me empujo hasta un cubículo, nos metimos ahí, él espacio era muy reducido y no podía verlo a los ojos, porque si lo hacía, estando tan cerca suyo, terminaría haciendo un show innecesario.

Escuche voces femeninas. Chicas, al parecer para arreglarse frente al espejo.

No lo mires, no lo hagas. ¡Ay! Siento su respiración.

Fue una eternidad en la que casi pierdo la virginidad sola. Respire hondo, bien.

Pude inspeccionarlo: Yo le llegaba un poco antes del hombro, era grande y musculoso, bien formado, olía muy, muy, muy bien, a vainilla. Él solo miraba hacía la pared, concentrado en algo.

Cuando las mujeres se fueron, le hable.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el problema?-Por primera vez me miro y sentí algo en el estómago.

Lindo, lindo, lindo.

-No es el lugar para explicarlo, pero si él llega a ver eso.-Señalo mi cuello.-Te prometo que te matará y a mi contigo y por más que me duela, no lo puedo permitir.-Entrecerré los ojos ¿Eso me dolió?

-Creó que yo me puedo cuidar sola, gracias.-Respondí enojada, intente salir, pero no me dejo.

-Quítate.-Lo rete con mis ojos, los suyos brillaron.

-No.-Hice una mueca. Suspire.

-¿Que? ¿También estudias aquí?-Sonrió.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, estaba cerca y Alice los vio caminar juntos, entonces me habló, vine a ayudar.

Entonces tubo sentido, porque ella le hablo al tipo para que no me mirará, mientras Edward llegaba por otro lado para esconderme… según él.

Luego de un rato en silencio, hablo.

-¿Qué estas estudiando?

-Literatura

Hizo una mueca.

-Sí, ya sé que me moriré de hambre, pero es lo que me gusta.

Luego continúo mirando a la nada, concentrado. Me quede viéndolo.

-Los puedo escuchar.-Respiro.-Tengo buen oído.

Eso me hizo pensar algo que podía ser desagradable, si él hablaba en serio.

-¿ósea que puedes escuchar el sonido de mi intestino moviéndose?

Sus labios se tensaron, en lo que parecía una sonrisa.

-Si quisiera, es cuestión de concentrarme en lo que me conviene, si no me concentro en algo específico porque en mi forma humana, no es fácil.

¿Forma humana?

Estábamos de nuevo con lo sobrenatural.

-¿Sabes que no te creo?

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos, eso sí fue intimidante.

-Eso es mentira.-Bonita, bonita voz.-Algo te dice que es cierto, debes estar llena de incoherencias, porque sé que sientes a veces que es mentira y otras que es verdad… como ahora

Y eso fue todo lo que necesite para asegurarme de que tenía razón, si era sincera, yo le creía por ratos.

Respira.

-¿Siempre te crees tan superior?

Levanto el mentón.

-Es mi trabajo.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué?

Volvió a prestar atención.

-Aquí viene, Alice ya se fue, es nuestro turno de hacer que se largué.

-Solo si me dices todo, porque ya estoy harta

Me escrutó asintiendo.

Jacob entró… a un baño de mujeres. Esta gente era muy rara.

-¡Bella! ¡¿Ya vas a salir?!

Edward movió el brazo y tomó mi cuello poniendo la cabeza al lado de la mía. Mis piernas fallaron, estábamos muy cerca.

-Dile que tienes malestar estomacal, que vas a tardarte un poco y… suena convincente.-Susurro tan bajo que casi fue algo sexual.

Recé porque me saliera bien la mentira.

-Si, en realidad estoy muy mal, creó… creó que, comí algo y perdón pero estoy… cagan…-Edward volvió a tensar los labios, como si fuera a reír. Jacob me interrumpió.

-¡Entiendo! ¡Adiós!

-¡Si! ¡Te llamaré!

Si, como no.

Escuchamos como la puerta se cerraba, suspire.

-Espero que sea verdad todo lo que dices, porque no me gusta decirle a las personas cuando estoy haciendo de número dos.

* * *

Tomé de mi bebida por la pajita, amaba el raspado de naranja.

Y vedme aquí, totalmente jodida, sentada en un parque viendo a la gente pasar caminando y jugando en el césped, mientras que yo, observaba todo y bebía mí raspado, sentada en una banca, lanzando piedritas al suelo. Esto sí que era emocionante.

Había escapado de Edward, gracias a mis amadas clases y cuando salí solo volví a casa, ya habían pasado tres días y estaba bebiendo hielo con saborizantes en un jodido parque, con jodidas personas felices, algunas parejas besándose, algunas familias, todo apestaba.

Respire viendo el cielo.

Ya me sentía en la mente de Rosalie, pero el protagonista no era Emmet, sino Edward. Las palabras se me devolvían; Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward. Solo pienso en él.

Lo que ya me hacía sentir como basura y siempre que sentía eso, me gustaba estar sola bebiendo algo frío, de preferencia con él sol en el rostro y el viento soplando.

Cerré los ojos.

Tuve suficiente tiempo para meditar y muy a mi pesar, le creía, no sé con exactitud porque pero le creía, cada bobada, cada palabra, yo estaba loca, pero le creía desde que me dejó ese día luego del baño, cuando se alejó y con él, la marca de mi cuello, sola por arte de magia y esta vez vi como desapareció. Fue eso lo que me hizo decidirme, algo tan pequeño pero significativo.

-Íbamos a salir para atar lazos…por Alice ¿No?-Di un brinco asustada y abrí los ojos.

Estaba parado algo cerca de la banca tan elegante y erguido que me sentí como una indigente aplastada en la banca, tenía una camisa cuello tortuga, peor podía ver el azul en su mandíbula.

Levante las cejas.

Una sensación inundo mi pecho y mi estómago se revolvió emocionado, mis manos me sudaron por un instante.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

El sol le daba un color más tierno a su cabello.

-Alice me…

-Si ya sé, Alice te lo dijo.-Me burle.-Recuérdame no volver a decirle nada a esa chismosa.

Estiró los labios, acercándose disimuladamente.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Sonreí.

-No creo que tenga opción.-Se sentó.

Me acomode mejor.

-Es un buen momento para explicarme todo ¿No?-Negó.

-Solo una parte, paso a paso ¿Te parece?

Levante los hombros, bebiendo de la pajita.

-Pregúntame, así va a ser más fácil.

Inhale y exhale.

-Se sinceró, dime ahora, si todo esto es solo una farsa para acostarte conmigo o para meterme en un club raro, porque, si es así, créeme, en estos momentos podría acostarme con cualquiera que me lo pidiera.-Frunció el ceño.

-Eso significaría que eres una regalada.-Me reí bebiendo.

-A veces hablo tonterías, pero ya en serio, dime si esto es verdad o no, sin que seamos groseros, sin tonteras, solo la verdad.

Suspiro.

-Es cierto, cada palabra, cada tontería. No miento, no tengo razón, podría mostrártelo si quisiera.

-¿Qué cosa?

-mi forma no humana.

Me quede muda, apretando el vaso en mis manos.

-Digamos que te creo, pero para que sea algo concreto, necesito ver "Eso"

Le creía, lo hacía ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Hacía unos días me negaba a hacerlo.

-Podríamos arreglarlo.

Algo hizo clic y simplemente hable.

-Bien. Primero que nada ¿Qué le está pasando a mi prima? Es la ya sabes de Emmet, me está volviendo loca.-Suspire.

-Sí, es su humana.-Se cruzó de brazos.-Mi hermana me ha dicho que está mal porque tú le gritas y odias a Emmet.

Hice una mueca.

-Eso no es verdad, no todo.

-¿Entonces?

Bebí.

-Lo que pasa es que no la soporto. Emmet para aquí, Emmet para allá.-Bufé.-Falta que le haga un altar y se tatué su nombre en la frente, deberías verla, parece tonta, solo habla de él, solo piensa en él y lo ama luego de unas semanas, si él le ordena algo, te prometo que lo hará sin chistar.

Se quedó callado, lo mire y me embobe con su rostro.

-Es porque así debe ser ella con él, eso no es extraño, es bastante normal.-Lucía resentido.-Ustedes tienen que ser entregados, sumisos, manipulables para nosotros, inclusive.-Tragó en seco.

-¿De verdad?

Asintió.

Sentí pena por él, porque hasta ahora, yo no era así.

-¿Se le pasara?

Se río.

-Con el tiempo será menor, pero constante, no esperes un cambio radical porque no sucederá.

Me sentí mal.

-Creó que le debo una disculpa.

Me miro serio.

-No, yo he soportado ese tipo de conducta de otras personas toda mi vida y te aseguro que lo menos que se merecen es una disculpa, solamente ten algo de paciencia, no le exijas cosas que no puede hacer, déjala y cuenta hasta cien para que se te pase el enojo.

Sonreí.

-Bien-Pero aún estaba pensando en la disculpa.

-¿Segunda pregunta?

-¿Qué tiene Jacob?

Frunció el ceño.

-Esa será para después ¿sí?

Hice una mueca.

-¿Viniste en serio por Alice?

Me miro.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Vine porque no puedo evitarlo, hablo en serio, lo intente, pero no es algo que pueda hacer, necesito estar cerca, solo por nuestra unión, no es porque me agrades.

-Bueno, tú no eres mi tipo.

-Me alegra.

-A mí también.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada.

-Según veo no somos como el resto de los… tuyos.-Chupe la pajita. Tenso los labios.

Y el hecho de que lo estuviera tomando como algo normal, también me asustaba.

-Cierto, es una rareza.

Él sol era abrasador, cálido.

Me arme de valor.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres que seamos?

Miro la luz del sol.

-No podemos ser nada que incluya el amor para el que nacimos, suena tonto, pero las cosas son así.

No entendí.

-¿y ese es?

Sus ojos intensos me escrutaron y lo comprendí.

-el amor con el que haces bebes ¿No?-Susurre.

-Sí, más o menos, pero podemos ser amigos.

Un puñal de decepción me atravesó.

-¿No sería más fácil que no nos viéramos?

Bufó.

-Por experiencia ajena, sé que no funciona, nos encontraremos aunque no lo planeemos, siempre, la vida hará algo para que estemos juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese es nuestro propósito.

Esto sonaba a cuento de hadas, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, esto tenía que ser una broma, pero, todo, me decía que era cierto, incluso las marcas en nuestros cuellos que aparecían de la nada eran una prueba de ello.

Un silencio incomodo nos inundó. Lo mire y supe que estaba tan mal como yo.

¿Cuáles eran sus razones para no querer nada más? ¿Cuáles eran sus razones para estar desanimado por eso?

Suspiro girando su tronco para mirarme bien.

-¿Amigos?-Extendió su mano. Blanca, lisa, larga y con aspecto suave.

Sus ojos verdes brillantes eran hermosos en su pálida cara.

Suspire.

-Pero quiero una disculpa por el secuestro.-Negó.

-No fue un secuestro ¿Hubieras preferido que te dejáramos allí tirada?

Abrí los ojos.

-No.

Paso su mano por el cabello, lo que me hizo estremecer. La lengua me tembló y me arme de fuerza para decir lo siguiente:

-Es difícil tener un amigo al que quieres besar todo el tiempo.

Y como pintura fosforescente, mi rostro se encendió avergonzado.

Me miro consternado.

-Podríamos… intentarlo.-Susurro inseguro, por primera vez inseguro.

Ambos comenzamos a observar a todos en el parque, me acordé de la marca, tenía que aprender a maquillar mi cuello.

-¿Quieres?-Le ofrecí mi raspado, me miro extrañado.

-¿Qué es?

Sonreí.

-La sangre de mis enemigos.-Susurre imitando una voz diabólica. Sus labios se estiraron en la línea fina que era su sonrisa, porque Edward no reía hasta ahora, solo tensaba los labios.

Tomo el vaso y chupo ruidosamente.

-La sangre de tus enemigos sabe a naranja.

Sonreí.

-Tengo otra pegunta.

Suspiro.

-Dispara.

-Si alguien tiene diarrea y…-Giro la cabeza lentamente a medida que hablaba.-tú estas cerca ¿Puedes escuchar cómo le suenan las tripas? ¿O cómo se le retuercen?-Me miro asqueado.

-Eres morbosa en serio.-Lucía asustado.-Si, podría, es extraño, pero, puedo agudizar mis sentidos solo si quiero, de otro modo, no es posible, soy como una persona normal cuando no lo hago.-

Asentí mientras me devolvía mi vaso, que estaba casi vacío. Bebí lo que quedaba.

-y si, hipotéticamente, en lugar de diarrea fueran gases…

Me miro con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Qué asco. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar el intestino de una persona.-Suspiro fastidiado.-Ya veo porque mi hermana y tú se llevan tan bien, ambas son igual de ridículas.

Eso me hizo sentir mal, estos días solo habíamos hablado por mensajes.

Chupe el contenedor vacío.

-Al menos yo no escucho las tripas de otras personas.

Bufo no muy feliz mientras yo me carcajeaba.

-Llevamos cinco minutos de amigos y ya eres una confianzuda que no soportó, comienzo a arrepentirme.

Me reí.

-¿De qué? ¿Escuchar cómo los otros hacen popo?

A esta altura supe que iba a irse, pero en lugar de hacerlo continúo gruñéndome.

-Es la frase menos madura que te he odio decir.

Enarque una ceja divertida.

-Y eso que solo llevamos cinco minutos, no te imagino en una semana.

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-Eres muy despreocupada.

-Y tu muy amargado.

Nos miramos, él serio y yo riéndome. Entonces, de la nada llegaron a mi mente: "Los polos opuestos se atraen" "Las almas discordes se complementan"

Y solté un gemido.

Esto se tornaba aterrador, porque yo me estaba comportando como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo y como si le tuviera mucha confianza. Además era agradable hablar con él, me sentía bien en ese instante, sin nada más en que pensar.

* * *

**Mis queridas y queridos, volví luego de tres semanas sin vida, jaja bueno, no, pero el punto es que ¡Actualice al fin!**

**Como en cada capítulo les mando un abrazo a quienes primero que nada, se toman un tiempito de leer, segundo: A quienes se toman un momento para comentar: caritoCM, isakristen, natalie. , Crazy Twilighter, lucianamartinez275, VANEX, Zafirocullen22, "Guest" a Nataly Rivas y a su linda hermana Luz. BESOS A TODAS.**

**Y tercero a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos, seguidores etc. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Tengo Facebook (Link en mi perfil)**

**Por último, espero que les haya llenado el capi, lo siento si no fue así. Disculpen cualquier error y tontería :3 Pero realmente si siento que está quedando mejor que la versión anterior. **

**Me despido.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capitulo tres: Cruel

**Los personajes (La mayoría) pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Cruel.**

…_Dos meses después…_

Observé el césped verde del jardín algo distraída. Edward y yo estábamos entablando una horrorosa conversación sobre mi tipo de "hombre". ¡Ya estaba harta! No podía cambiarle el temita y él, parecía muy entretenido.

-¿Así que te gustan morenos?-Sonreí. Intentaba por todos los medios responder con mentiras, hasta ahora le había dicho que me gustaban robustitos, de piel y ojos oscuros y de cabello rizado. Todo lo contrario a él, pero, en lugar de callarlo había encendido la llama de su curiosidad.

-Sí, no me gustan los de piel pálida, son muy delicados…-Frunció el ceño.- ¿Y a ti?

Se lo pensó un momento.

-Rubias, las castañas son horribles.-Tome la almohada que tenía al lado y se la lance. La esquivo sin esfuerzo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Las castañas somos lo mejor que encontraras jamás.-Negó.

-Son muy ordinarias, y las de cabello lacio, aun peor...-Le saque la lengua.

Se acomodó mejor sobre la colcha y cerró los ojos.

-Pues, detesto los de ojos verdes… y más si nunca se arreglan el cabello.-Tensó los labios.

Continúe aplicándome bloqueador solar en los brazos, mientras él ponía los suyos debajo de su cabeza.

-¿Así que yo no te gusto?-Abrí los ojos. No me esperaba eso.

-Guo… guo ¡Espera! Creí que solo íbamos a ser amigos…-Él entreabrió un ojo.

-Sí, pero él que seamos amigos no implica que no puedas considerarme atractivo o desagradable.-Arrugué la nariz.

-¡Claro que sí! Los amigos son como hermanos, no puedo pensar en cuan atrayente eres. Sería enfermizo.-Negó.

-Tu filosofía es casi tonta, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.-Me miró serio.- ¿Te gusto Bella?- Entorne los ojos.

-Claro que no, pero gracias por la oferta, la considerare cuando este ebria y tenga el juicio nublado.-Era mentira.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar…-Negué.

-En tus sueños, además, ¿Quién fue él que insistió en ser amigos? ¿Quién?-Bufó y por fin se quedó callado. De vez en cuando lo miraba.

Él sol era tan reconfortante, que solo me quedé ahí sentada, sobre el césped, disfrutándolo.

Hubo un momento en el cual el rostro de Edward se opacó y frunció el ceño.

-Estoy cansado…-Susurro de repente. Lo mire fijamente.

-¿Por?

Tensó los labios.

-Por todo, estoy cansado, no quiero seguir viviendo así.-Su comentario me sorprendió.

No era algo que hubiera visto venir.

-No entiendo, que yo sepa, tu vida es bastante normal.-Me regañe.-Quitando la parte sobrenatural. Claro.-Él me miró fijamente.

-Sí, no entiendes, pero dejémoslo en que estoy cansado y no sé qué hacer, a veces, solo quisiera huir…-El corazón me saltó. Era la primera vez que me hablaba sinceramente. Que me hablaba de sus preocupaciones, aunque yo desconociera las razones de su angustia.

-"Saltar los muros y correr"-Susurre.-Todos en un momento, nos sentimos así.-Él negó.

-Pero no tienen el peso que yo tengo…-Se mostró irritado.-Nadie tiene que pasarse los días sabiendo que podría morir en cualquier momento y que, su vida es tan valiosa que si se pierde en un descuido, estaría en juego algo mucho más grande.- Fruncí el ceño. No entendía nada.

Lleve mi mano hasta su frente y acaricie sus cabellos.

-Si quieres mi punto de vista, tienes que contarme lo que me han estado ocultando todo este tiempo… porque te notó mal, cada vez luces más cansado y enfermo, me preocupa, porque cada vez que nos vemos… estoy triste, y sé que no es mi tristeza…-Él abrió los ojos, confundido.-Si, Alice me lo explico.

Alice, me había explicado que cada vez que estuviéramos juntos, podíamos sentir las emociones del otro, incluso si estaba enfermo o herido, era algo inherente.

Tomé su mano.

-¿Somos amigos?-El asintió, solemne.-Entonces, si somos amigos, debes saber que cualquier cosa que me digas se quedará conmigo, debes tenerme más confianza, porque no puedo ayudarte si no me lo permites…-Sus pobladas cejas bajaron, en un gesto de confusión.

-Te tengo confianza, pero… me preocupa que en serio me arranques la cabeza si te cuento todo.-Me reí.

-No creo que sea tan malo.-Sus ojos se nublaron y pude sentir la tensión que se formó entre nosotros.

-Sí, lo es y puede que no me perdones.-Arrugué la nariz, mientras su agarré se hacía más fuerte, esa simple unión, me hacía sentir de maravilla, pero también me preocupaba. Nunca antes había sido tan abierto.

Él timbre me hizo estremecer y a regañadientes solté su mano, me levante y camine hacía la casa.

Atravesé el pasillo silenciosamente y volvieron a insistir.

Rosalie tenía llaves ¿Quién sería?

Cuando llegué hasta la puerta y revise a través de la rendija, di un saltó hacía atrás.

Mierda.

-Bella… puedo verte a través del vidrio… ábreme.-Cerré los ojos. Sam Black era posiblemente el acosador más horripilante del mundo. Era amigo de Alice, quien me lo presentó hacía unas semanas. Se había conseguido mi número de teléfono y no paraba de llamarme o enviarme mensajes que apestaban y peor aún, cuando le contestaba para que dejará de fastidiar, me preguntaba en donde estaba, y si se lo decía aparecía a los diez minutos.

Edward lo detestaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-Bella, no me iré sino hasta que hablemos, me prometiste una cita y la quiero ahora.-Apreté los dientes para no soltar mi alfabeto de groserías. Lleve mi cabello hacía el lado izquierdo y subí la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta donde más pude para esconder la bendita marca. Cuando la oculte bien, le abrí.

-Sam…-Dije con fingida felicidad.

Era alto, musculoso, moreno y de ojos claros. Me sonreía amablemente.

-Hola, siento venir hasta aquí, es solo que me encontré con Alice, le pedí tu domicilio y heme aquí.

-Si…-Maldita, maldita seas Alice.-Me alegra, yo estaba a punto de llamarte.

Pareció complacido.

-Entonces… ¿Juntos?-Negué.

-Estoy sola, no hay nadie aquí.-Río.

-No tontita, me refería a que si esta noche, tú y yo… juntos, en un bello restaurant... o algo así.

-Me encantaría.-Respondí sin ánimos.

-¿Te parece a las 6:00 pm?-Asentí.

-Pasa por mí, pero no en auto, iremos a pie.-Su sonrisa se borró de repente y se quedó viéndome intimidante.

-Si… -Parpadeo, volviendo a sonreír.-Nos vemos.

Cerré la puerta en su cara y suspire, entonces Edward apareció por el pasillo, camine hasta él y lo hice salir al jardín.

-¿Por qué aceptaste? Creí que había sido claro el otro día, no quiero que te acerques a él.-Rodee los ojos. Me había hecho un show humillante en donde indirectamente alegó que yo no podía salir con otro chico, porque simplemente se le daba la gana de que fuera así.

-Parece inofensivo...

-Pues no lo es.-Bajo la cremallera de mi chaqueta furioso y acomodo mi cabello en mi espalda.-Acaso… ¿Estas celoso?-Se río falsamente.

-No seas tonta.-Rodee los ojos.

-Quedamos para esta noche.-Dije caminando hasta la colcha que estaba sobre el césped.

-Voy a ir.-Lo mire espantada.

-Claro que no, si vas, mi cuello se va a encender como un faro… ni de chiste.-Él se sentó a mi lado.

-Todo esto solo por sacarme de quicio ¿No has pensado que tal vez lo hago por tu bien? ¿Qué tal vez es mejor así?-Negué.

Él observo el cielo sin que los rayos del sol le molestaran, era una ventaja de sus ojos de reptil, ese tipo de luz, era algo que no le molestaba para nada, a diferencia de los ojos humanos.

-Lo hago porque no te gusta, es una forma de desquitarme por la linda confianza que me tienes, si me hubieras contado todo, no estaría aquí a punto de tener una relación, solo para fastidiarte.

Apretó la mandíbula, mirándome mal.

-Si te lo cuento… ¿Declinarías ir con él?-Nos miramos fijamente.

-Sí, no tengo otra razón.

Suspiro.

-Te odio.-Sonreí.

-Gracias…

Tomando aire, comenzó.

-¿Sabes lo que es una secta?

Me lo pensé un momento. Emmet me había hablado algo al respecto hacía días, pero llamándolo iglesia de locos… no secta.

-Es un club raro donde siguen a alguien…

Sus labios se tensaron.

-Sí, más o menos, específicamente es, una doctrina en donde se sigue una ideología, en donde, hay un líder que ilumina a quienes pertenecen a dicha sociedad.

Hice un mohín con los labios.

-¿Esa es la gran explicación?

Me miró de reojo.

-No… Ahora, cállate y déjame hablar.-Rodee los ojos.

-Bien.

Suspiro.

\- De la historia tremendamente loca sobre dragones y etcétera, hay una parte que omití. El consejero loco que intento matar al rey, tenía un hijo, que se enteró de todo y como es normal en cualquier persona, decidió tomar represarías. Su manipulación era tan increíble que creó su propia secta en donde nosotros y nuestra muerte eran su objetivo de vida; Vengar a su padre, derramando la sangre de los culpables, incluso la de los individuos que compartieran la más mínima unión sanguínea con ellos… mientras fuesen dragones o sus humanos, por supuesto.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo hacen por esa historias de hadas?-Él gruño.

-¿Qué acabe de decir? ¿Lo escuchaste al menos?-Lo mire confundida.

-¿Qué cosa?-Me atravesó con la mirada.

-¡Cierra la boca! Solo por cinco minutos ¿Es tan difícil?

-Perdón… solo quería preguntar.-Rodo los ojos.

\- La cosa es que es la secta más tonta que pudieron crear, pero, a la hora de matarnos, no tienen nada de tontos y bueno, hace un tiempo casi acaban a Emmet.-Eso ya lo sabía.- Entonces, nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaban cazando y decidimos entrar en la dichosa sociedad para estar al tanto de cualquier cosa, fue difícil, tuve que tomar decisiones y actuar en contra de muchas cosas. No quería contarte porque meterse en eso es un dolor de cabeza constante y más en nuestra posición, diría que es por tu bien. Porque un día nos descubrirán y cuando pase, lo más probable es que no salgamos vivos.

-Pero si te matan a mi igual ¿No?-Se demoró en responder.

-Pues si…-Me reí.

-¿Eso es mantenerme a salvo? ¡Tonto! Espere dos meses ¡Dos! Para que me aparezcas con una secta de lunáticos que quieren verlos muertos y para colmo, en donde ustedes están metidos por voluntad propia, ahora… ¿No sería más fácil salirse?

-No podemos, es por otro motivo y ese ni de broma lo voy a soltar.-Deje caer mis hombros.

-Así que no es todo, genial, pero bueno, si los cazan ¿Hay más como ustedes?

-Sí, otros, en muchas partes… no tan grandiosos como yo, sin embargo.-Lo empuje con mi brazo.-¿Recuerdas a Jacob Black?

Asentí. Sus ojos verdes tintinearon desdeñosos.

-Él es el líder, costo mucho, un infierno, llegar hasta él y que nos tuviera confianza sin sospechar ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, antes fue sencillo, ya que no había marca ni conexión, pero ahora es más complicado, esa también podría ser una razón para no contarte, si estuviéramos cerca tú y yo en una reunión o en una fiesta de la secta, no duraríamos ni diez segundos.

-Ya entiendo porque no querías decirme, pero, me ofende, porque si me lo hubieras explicado desde el comienzo, no habría estado tan insoportable estos días.-Negó.

-No eras muy de confianza que digamos…-Lo mire ofendida, él, observó al frente, sin darme la cara.

-¿Muy de confianza? Soy tu maldita alma gemela y no me tenías confianza.-Sus facciones se endurecieron y me miró, pero, de una manera extraña, como si lo que había acabado de decir, fuera algo abominable.

Por eso, yo tenía que pensar antes de hablar, algo que me costaba trabajo.

-Sí, incluso ahora, nos conocemos muy poco.-Bufé. A veces, sentía que nos conocíamos demasiado bien. Tal vez él no pensaba igual.

-¿Desde hace cuánto están en eso? ¿Han matado a alguno de los suyos?-Él miró de nuevo al cielo.

-Desde hace dos años, y no, no hemos matado a ninguno de los nuestros, pero ellos sí, cuando no podemos salvarlos. A veces, los saboteamos para evitar pérdidas.

Nos quedamos ahí, callados, mientras yo procesaba todo: Secta inútil, líder atemorizante, vidas en riesgo, tirar a matar, peligroso… muy peligroso, tal vez… personas algo locas.

-¿Están infiltrados o algo así?-Asintió.

-¿Qué piensas?-Me preguntó.

-Yo… creo que no debí insistir, pero, es bueno saberlo.-Y recordé el origen de nuestra conversación.-Edward ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué no salgamos vivos?

Frunció los labios girando el rostro hacía mí. Me observó detalladamente y supe que se estaba preparando para responder, para abrirse. Sentí su confusión, su ansiedad.

-Cada día, porque cuando me levantó, sé que de mi dependen muchas cosas, entre ellas mi familia, si algo falla, si yo falló, los podría perder, y si mueren, si los pierdo… perdería a Rosalie porque se iría con Emmet, y si se va con él, te perdería también a ti, porque no me perdonarías por no haber sido suficiente, y haber cuidado de ellos.-Eso me dejo anonadada. Solo pude mirarlo, roja como nunca. No halle nada que decirle, ni siquiera alguna de mis tonterías. No sé si se debía a los dos meses en los que nos habíamos unido bastante, si se debía a nuestra propia naturaleza, que nos hacía compatibles, pero, sabía que cada vez, ambos nos sentíamos más seguros con él otro, más libres y abiertos para hablar.

Tragué saliva, sintiendo el peso de su mirada, gélida. Jamás había dicho algo parecido y me preocupó, me preocupó mucho el cambio tan brutal que había en él hacía mí.

-Yo te perdonaría.-Temerosa y sabiendo que me arrepentiría luego, extendí mi mano hacía la suya, la tome y la sentí helada. Su tacto, me causó mariposas. Era una de las pocas veces que nos tomábamos de las manos.

-¿Si por mi culpa muriera Rosalie? ¿Lo harías?-Sus ojos me lastimaban, quería poner las manos sobre ellos, para que no me intimidaran tanto.

Era algo difícil de responder, sinceramente, pero, me di cuenta, de que no hablaba esto con nadie más, y yo, debía ser su apoyo.

-Lo haría.-Nos mantuvimos en silencio, no soltó mi agarre y en lugar de alejarlo, lo acerco a él, lo observó, sumergido en sus pensamientos, haciendo del momento algo incómodo, para mí.-No te he arrancado la cabeza… te equivocaste.-Negó.

-No he dicho la parte por la cual me arrancaras la cabeza… eso sí será imperdonable para ti.-Me intrigó, faltaba más y según él, la parte más fea.

Al vernos así, me arrepentí de que fuéramos amigos, porque me di cuenta que yo deseaba más que sus palabras y actos amigables, yo deseaba sus atenciones, pero de otra manera, mucho más íntima y lejos de la relación que intentábamos llevar.

-Ya hice mi parte, cancela con él.-Sonreí. Ahí estaban sus celos, otra vez.

* * *

-Rose ¿Qué es esto?-Levante la prueba de embarazo que había encontrado en el baño. Ella me miró pálida desde la cocina.

-Salió negativo.-Rodee los ojos.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué hubo necesidad de hacértela?-Ella miró para todos lados.

-Fue un descuido.-Camine hasta ella.

-¿Un descuido? Rosalie, esto es irresponsabilidad, intenta comportarte ¿Si? No quiero que tus padres me maten, o yo misma voy a decirle un par de palabras a Emmet y te juró que no le gustará.

Me miro extrañada mientras revisaba la cacerola.

-¿Qué le dirías?-Dijo con arrogancia.

-Tomaría un condón y le daría una pequeña charla sobre cómo usarlo…-Sonrió mientras se hacía una coleta.

-Bien, pero… orine en eso, lávate las manos.-Dijo con algo de frivolidad. Lo solté haciendo una mueca de asco.

Cuando lave mis manos, fui a ver televisión, pero en eso, alguien llamó a la puerta. Fui a atender, ya que Rose estaba preparando la cena.

-Enana mugrosa…-Tome la oreja de la mujer y la hice entrar mientras se quejaba.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Chilló. Cerré la puerta con él pie.

-¿Cuál? Empecemos con que el loco de Sam sabe dónde vivo, gracias a ti soplona.-Ella río mientras la soltaba. Vestía de morado y llevaba el pelo recogido.

-Lo siento, pero vine para hablar de eso. No vas a ir a tu cita así ¿Cierto?-Observé mis pantalones cortos y mi blusa desgastada.

-No voy a ir, se lo prometí a tu hermano, en cambio, termino contándome lo de la secta.-Me observó sorprendida. Fue hasta la cocina y saludo a Rose, luego fuimos a la estancia.

-No me lo esperaba, así de mal lo debe poner Sam.-Se río.-Pero ya que te contó esa parte, yo puedo hablar libremente del tema…-Su rostro se tensó y pude ver el parecido con Edward.

-Adelante.-Contuvo la respiración para luego soltarla bruscamente.

-¡Tienes que ir con Sam!-Grito.

-No, ni loca… por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no me interesa nadie.-Ella río de nuevo.

-Si, la conexión es un tanto agobiante y más cuando solo tienes ojos para alguien, pero, no quiero que te enamores de Sam, solo que salgan.

-¿Por qué?-Me miró preocupada.-Responde o te sacaré a patadas de mi casa.

-Bueno, querida amiga… te lo presente para luego, hablarle de ti y prácticamente te metí entre sus ojos, lo convencí de que eras la mejor chica del mundo y que deberían salir, porque… ya que ahora sabes lo de la secta, yo…-Intentaba desviar el tema.

-¿Qué Alice?-Suspiro.

-Sam es parte de esa secta, hace días me dijiste que querías ayudarnos, esta es la oportunidad, si te haces cercana a Sam, podrás entrar fácilmente, colaborar, además, mataríamos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-No entiendo.-Ella tensó los labios, se acercó lo suficiente.

-No solo quiero que tengas algo con Sam para sacarle información o para que entres a la secta, sino porque así Edward comprenderá que ambos deben estar juntos, ya se lo dije y no me escucha.

-Si estamos juntos.-Negó.

-Esa patética amistad que tienen, Bella es solo una excusa para que no pase nada entre ustedes, es… una excusa para no abandonarla.-Mi corazón palpito estrepitosamente.

-¿Abandonar a quién?-Parpadee sin control, mi respiración se agitó. Tome su brazo fuertemente.

No me miró cuando respondió.

-Es una excusa para no abandonar a su novia.-Apreté su agarre y por cómo me miró, sé que pudo ver claramente mi dolor.

-Ah.-Juro que quise vomitar. Simplemente vomitar de lo mareada que me sentía.

-Solo tiene que verte con otro, lo he visto… así entenderá que tú eres con quien debe estar, no te pediría esto con malos motivos, yo te estimó mucho y si quiero que salgas con Sam, que rebajes un rato tú carácter, es por tu bien.-Los ojos me picaban. De verdad no lo conocía lo suficiente.

-No. Nadie lo está obligando a estar con ella, si él lo hace, es porque quiere y no voy a irme con otro solo para hacerle sentir celos… es ridículo.-Rosalie apareció de repente y camino con toda seriedad hasta nosotras.

-Entonces ve, pero no por él, solo sal un rato para distraerte ¿Quién sabe? Puedes terminar divirtiéndote.

-Pero yo no quiero.-Alice sonrió.

-Pero nosotras si…

* * *

Era un restaurante espacioso y fino, las mesas estaban bien distribuidas y los camareros magníficamente vestidos. Al final, esas brujas me ganaron y obligaron a salir con Sam, aunque en el fondo, también lo hice para distraerme un rato.

-Luces hermosa.-Comentó Sam dulcemente.

-Gracias.-Respondí sin un poco de ánimo. Llevaba un kilo de maquillaje agobiante en la cara, un recogido bastante elaborado en mi cabeza, un vestido negro, ajustado y con corte corazón, que me encantaba y unos tacones con los que estaría encantada de asesinar a cierto imbécil por ahí.

-Tú… luces genial.-Dije intentando avivar la cosa, vestía un traje negro sin corbata. Sam tenía probablemente, veintitrés años y no me interesaba lo más mínimo.

Él mesero nos entregó nuestros platos, comenzamos a comer.

-Alice mencionó que te gusta cazar.-Disimule mi reacción.

-Amó ir de caza.-Lo odiaba, odiaba cualquier atentado hacía los animales.

Su sonrisa se extendió.

-Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos.-Lo mire a punto de hacer una mueca.

-Lo sé...-Sonaba horrible, pero, lo oía seguido y jamás lo creí un poco.

Pareció algo incómodo por mis reacciones, entonces comenzó a contarme chistes, muy malos… y algo que yo odiaba con el alma, era tener que fingir felicidad cuando no la sentía.

Luego de una sesión de "Escucha y ríe, aunque no te de gracia." Estaba tan jodida que decidí tomar un respiro.

-Me disculpas un momento.-Dije sonriendo.-Debo ir al baño.

-Claro…-Sonrió.-Te esperó.

Le sonreí mientras me levantaba con cuidado y caminaba delicadamente con mi pequeño bolsito negro en la mano.

Quería llorar, mucho, estaba al borde de la depresión, quería irme a dormir, olvidar que siempre tenía que soportar idiotas como él que me esperaba, olvidar que yo también tenía corazón y que había permitido que lo pisotearan. En lugar de distraerme todo esto me estaba deprimiendo.

Entre en el tocador, que estaba vacío. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo, por más maquillaje que tuviese, podía notar a leguas mí clara tristeza, expresada en cada parte de mi rostro.

Busqué mi teléfono y marque a Alice.

_"¿Cómo va todo?"_

_"lo está disfrutando más que yo, eso es bueno… pero de verdad, quiero irme"_

_"¡No! Soporta un rato más, lo vale, por favor… cuando Edward se entere enloquecerá."_

_"Eso no me importa, quiero divertirme, pero pasó, lo intento, créeme, pero se acabó, no sirvo para esto."_

_"¡Bella no!"_-Hubo una larga pausa._-"Edward llamó y a propósito le dije con quién estabas y también el lugar… si decide ir, no tardará mucho."_

Me sentí mareada. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo y casi grito, las llamas azules estaban ahí, en mi cuello.

_"Alice, no voy a volver a hacerte caso."_

Colgué.

Estaba aquí, allá afuera, al igual que Sam, quien si llegaba a notar mi cuello, descubriría todo y me mataría. Lleve mi mano a mi frente. Observe a mi alrededor a ver si había alguna ventana, pero no. Debía salir de aquí, sin que los dos me vieran.

Tal vez exageraba, Sam no tenía pinta de malo y mucho menos de asesino, Edward… Él era otra cuestión.

¡¿En qué rayos pensaba Alice?! ¿Se le había olvidado la marca? Iba a morderle una oreja, eso haría.

Decidí salir muy rápidamente evadiendo a ambos, ese era mi plan. Atravesé el umbral, en ese momento, un cuerpo mucho más grande que yo se me atravesó. Incluso con tacones no le alcanzaba. Solté un quejido.

No tuve el valor de ver su cara, solo sentí como tomaba mi brazo y me hacía retroceder de vuelta al tocador.

Me había pillado, allí estaba. Cerró la puerta del baño y la aseguró. Comencé a temblar.

Lo mire.

-Creí que había sido claro.-Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Edward hizo un gesto lleno de sorna.

-Pues, estaba por ahí y de repente quise pasar a visitar el tocador de damas de este restaurante…-Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su rostro estaba tenso y desagradable. Irónicamente, vestía un traje negro de noche.

-Estupendo…-Respondí.-Ahora, si me lo permites, me voy. -Camine por su lado, pero me bloqueo el camino. Tomo mi brazo derecho y lo apretó.

-No, no lo permito.-Acercó su rostro al mío.-Quisiera saber ¿Por qué estás aquí, con él?-Su mandíbula estaba bien apretada, su rostro me hizo retroceder.-¿Por qué cuando me dijiste que podía confiar en ti, lo hice?

Retrocedí aún más, sabiendo que me estaba asustando su comportamiento.

-Ya basta.-Susurre, él de repente, me tomó de ambos brazos y me llevó hasta la pared, al lado de los lavados, me sentía pequeña e indefensa, su rostro, se acercó tanto, que su nariz tocaba la mía, sus ojos, ya no eran humanos.

-No deberías estar aquí, necesito ir allá y gracias a ti tengo esa estúpida marca en el cuello, ya vete Edward.-Sonrió y como era su costumbre, no de felicidad, sino, transmitiendo la ira que sentía.

Acariciando mi brazo, mi hombro y llegando hasta mi cuello susurro:

-Eso… -Deslizo lentamente cada parte.-significa que eres mía…-Gire el rostro hacía un lado, sintiéndome débil.-Esto.-Acaricio mi cuello.-Implica que me perteneces.-Arrugué mi boca. Había enloquecido.

-Si yo te perteneciera, sería porque tú también eres mío, pero eso no va a pasar.-Sus ojos eran los de un reptil, verdes y dilatados con una línea atravesándolos.

Escuchamos como alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Eso no es verdad.-¿Qué le sucedía? Llevó la mano hasta mi mandíbula y la acaricio.

-¿Por qué viniste?-Su voz… Dios, su voz.

-Porque tal vez quería, no es tu problema.

Sonrió amargamente.

-Así que querías ¿Ahora qué sigue? ¿Algo de sexo casual para hacer interesante el momento?

Mis mejillas ardieron.

-Puede ser, ahora lárgate y déjame en paz.-Dije con decisión. Tenía que levantar mucho el rostro para poder encararlo y su cercanía estaba a punto de matarme.

Ladeo la cabeza y la acerco más.

-Puedo sentir como mientes.-Espetó con arrogancia.-Si te beso, amiga…-Susurro con burla- ¿Preferirías aun que me fuera?-Podía sentir su aliento, su piel y su cercanía, podía sentir su cuerpo y lo irreal de la situación. Ahí estaba, frente a mí, haciéndome temblar, pero algo en mi cabeza, una parte que no se entregaba a mi desenfrenada pasión, me hizo contenerme y recordar porque lo estaba odiando.

-Si…-Lo aleje bruscamente con mis brazos. Me observó furioso.-Quiero que te vayas… amigo.

Resoplo mirándome con repulsión.

-No. Ya tuve suficiente paciencia… Que no se te olvide Isabella, lo que eres… No tienes derecho a estar con nadie más que no sea yo.-Me lo tragué con los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!-grite.- ¡Eres un hipócrita! ¡No somos nada! ¡Es mi problema si quiero ver a alguien más!

Su pecho subía y bajaba.

-Debes obedecerme.-La irritación fue tal para mí, que quise ahogarlo en uno de los retretes.

Levante mi mentón.

-Lo único que tengo que hacer es morirme y prefiero eso a tener que obedecer al cretino que tengo al frente.-Se quedó quieto, mirándome fijamente, no me respondió, no habló. Yo, temblando, camine pasando por su lado, hacía la salida, él volvió a agarrarme del brazo y explotando, hice mi mano libre un puño y comencé a golpearlo como loca. Obviamente, no le hacía nada.

Mientras lo golpeaba, se giró y me tomo de los hombros. Estaba petrificado por mi reacción.

-¡Te odio!-Grite golpeando su pecho.-¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero nada que ver contigo! ¡Vete con tu novia! ¡Imbécil!-Al momento de decirlo, me arrepentí. Su rostro se relajó y me observo perplejo, sus ojos demoniacos estaban desconcertados, su labio inferior tembló.

Me detuve. Era la mayor de todas las tontas.

Tomó mi rostro con su mano y apretó mis mejillas.

-N-O E-S M-I N-O-V-I-A.-Respondió arrastrando cada parte con odio y posesión. El estrés acabo conmigo y como la incontrolada que era, solté un gemido, que anunciaba un llanto seguro. Él lo noto y acto siguiente, hizo algo que no me esperaba.

Con su brazo libre me rodeo la cadera y me estrechó contra sí, fue tal su movimiento que me levantó del piso, mientras yo soltaba un gemido dividido entre el llanto y otra cosa, difícil de expresar.

En ese instante, él me agarró con fuerza, respiro fuertemente, sin reparos ni palabras, estampó su boca en la mía intensamente. Sentí como si en ambos explotará al fin una bomba de tiempo.

Ya no pude pensar más.

Estire mis brazos sobre sus hombros y estreche su cuello, él me sostenía tocando mi espalda como si ya nos conociéramos muy bien. Me entregué a aquel beso sin vergüenza, si con ansia, al igual que él. Sentí como si en aquella unión, nos volviéramos uno mientras el mundo ardía y se desplomaba a nuestro alrededor.

No hubo nada dulce, solo violencia, solo desesperó. Dolió, dolió como el amor debía doler.

Finalmente, me separe sin aire, dándonos un beso mucho más inocente, suspiramos a nuestra manera. Me dejo en el suelo sin alejarse, yo, puse mi cabeza en su pecho, mareada.

Entonces reaccione: Una oleada de humillación y pena me llenó. Estábamos en un baño público. Edward tenía novia y yo a un tonto que me esperaba. Había hecho algo muy inapropiado en plenas facultades mentales, algo, que no era común en mí. Además ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Y Sam?

La cabeza me dio vueltas.

La situación se volvió por completo incomoda. Levante el rostro, sintiendo la piel del cuello de Edward y su delicioso olor.

Nos miramos, sus ojos eran de nuevo ordinarios, pero brillantes y casi transparentes.

Parpadeó satisfecho.

Mi labial rojo había manchado su boca y parte de las mejillas y el mentón. Yo por mi parte estaba colorada como un tomate.

-Ahora dime que no tengo derecho.-Su voz era bastante pagada. La arrogancia llenó su rostro y me sentí aun peor.

-Sam me espera.-Y con eso borre su asquerosa expresión, a una más dura y fría. Sonreí.

-Ya no. Me agrada decirte que mientras jadeabas como nunca, tu amigo se fue.-Fruncí el ceño.

-Bastardo.-Me zafe y temblando tome mi bolso del suelo, abrí la puerta, encontrándome con una niña de unos doce años, rubia y con una expresión de asco. Cuando pase por su lado escuche como Edward le susurraba algo, en su habitual tono desdeñoso.

Camine hasta la mesa, pero Sam ya no estaba, había pagado la cuenta incluso. Una punzada de arrepentimiento me inundo.

Sentí a Edward detrás de mí.

-¡Que lastima! Tal vez la idea de compartirte con otro tampoco le gustó…-Cerré los ojos ignorándolo y camine fuera del lugar, en la calle, el frío me golpeo tremendamente.

Me iría a mi casa.

-Te dije que no me perdonarías por esto… y es verdad.-Venía detrás, caminando sin esfuerzo.

-Sí, es imperdonable que me hayas ocultado algo tan delicado como tu novia.-Entendí que a eso se refería esa tarde cuando me había hablado de la cuestión imperdonable para mí.

-Ella no es mi novia… ¿Quién te dijo eso?-Bufé. El sonido de mis tacones era más agradable para mí que su voz.

-No necesito que me acompañes, vete.-Gruño.

-No te estoy acompañando, estoy caminando en la misma dirección que tú, por mi cuenta.-Rodee los ojos, intentando apresurar el paso.

Necesitaba pensar por un momento, sin él distrayéndome.

Escuchaba sus pasos.

Pasábamos entre dos edificios oscuros, no veía a nadie por ahí.

-¿Quién fue?-Insistió.-Te aseguro que no es lo que parece.-Me reí, el frío era horrible.

-Me da igual lo que digas, piérdete si quieres. No es mi problema si estas con alguien, ni me importa.

-¿Ah sí? Eso no fue lo que vi allá en el baño ¿Quieres que lo volvamos a repetir?

Pare en seco, gire y observe su pose fuerte y tranquila.

-¡Vete a diablo Edward!-Lo mire con asco.- ¿Este es tu plan? ¿Este tu grandioso plan? ¿Negarlo todo, y utilizarme cuando se te dé la gana?-Su rostro era de piedra.-Me das asco, pero no me sorprende, porque la mayor parte del tiempo parece que no tienes sentimientos. La ventaja para mí, es que no tendré que volver a soportar una escenita como la de allá.

Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y sus ojos volvieron a ser los de un reptil.

-¿Es una amenaza?-Gruño. Sonreí. Me daba miedo, ya que solo estábamos los dos, pero no lo demostré.

-No… es una advertencia de lo que va a pasar, para mi suerte esta va a ser la última vez que hablaremos.-Su respiración se agitó y sentí una oleada de furia a través de mí; Su furia.-Se acabó.

Le di la espalda dispuesta a terminar con esto y comencé a caminar lejos de él.

En ese momento escuche como alguien aplaudía frente a mí, desde la oscuridad de aquel callejón. Pare dando un brinco y sintiendo un escalofrió atravesando mi columna.

De la oscuridad, una silueta salió, era un hombre que reconocí perfectamente.

"Sam"

Vestía un traje negro, ajustado y brillante. Su rostro era atemorizante. Detrás de él, apareció otro hombre. Me quedé helada de la impresión.

-Bella…-Edward me llamó desde donde estaba, con la voz llena de tensión.

Di un paso hacia atrás, aterrada, ambos llevaban armas en las manos, muy filosas.

¿Cómo nos habían descubierto?

Mi boca comenzó a temblar, cuando se percataron de mi intento por acercarme a Edward, Sam dijo:

-Voy a atravesarte la garganta con esto.-Señalo su lanza.-Si vuelves a moverte.

Hice mis manos puños, quieta. Su voz no sonaba a como era antes, sino ronca y horrible. Cualquier odio hacía Edward se esfumó.

-Sam, Seth… ¡Que gusto verlos!-Dijo Edward sereno.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse alrededor nuestro. Escuche más pasos y supe que habían más detrás de Edward.

Mi respiración se aceleró, podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

-Era de esperarse… -Río Sam.-Siempre supe que era una rata.-Gire el cuerpo lentamente. Me encontré con Edward rodeado de siete tipos, vestidos igual y con las mismas armas. Un octavo apareció y se acercó unos pasos a mí.

Edward estaba en guardia, observando a todos.

-Señores, les aseguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo…-Mire a Edward espantada. Sus ojos verdes se mantuvieron firmes.

-¿De verdad Cullen?-Sam toco su filosa lanza sonriendo.

-Sí, dejen ir a la chica y lo arreglaremos como ustedes quieran.-Él hombre que estaba a mi lado, que era el doble de grande que yo, se puso en guardia, observe la situación y supe que tendría que prepararme para lo peor.

-Yo creo que no…-Sam me miró.-¿Acaso creías que no me daría cuenta?-Río macabramente.-Sera más fácil matarla a ella.-Me apuñalo con la mirada.-Tal vez rompiéndole el cuello.

Temblé. Esto no puede estar pasando, no…

Instintivamente me puse en guardia.

-Escúchenme bien…-La voz de Edward y su expresión, asustaban.-Si llegan a tocarla, yo mismo voy a hacer que se arrepientan.-Sam rio lleno de seguridad.

-Bueno, no creo que estés en posición de exigir algo animal.

-¿Animal?-Se burló Edward enarcando las cejas.- Muy simpático.

Sam lo observó airado.

-Veremos si vas a volver a burlarte de mí cuando le haya arrancado los ojos; Joseph.-Hizo un gesto al hombre que estaba a mi lado, al pelirrojo, este comenzó a acercarse con su lanza hacía mí, di un paso atrás aterrada.

Mi boca tembló sin control.

Antes de poder gritar, Edward se movió hacía mí, pero al hacerlo vi como lanzaba uno de ellos un objeto que no pude ver bien, este, impactó en el hombro de Edward, adhiriéndose a él, lo siguiente que vi fue como él caía en el suelo gritando por lo que parecía una descarga de electricidad.

Sentí un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y cinco hombres igual de grandes a Edward, lo acorralaron y comenzaron a atacar, lanzándose sobre él. Me distraje con eso y no me percate del pelirrojo que soltó la lanza a mi lado. Apenas lo mire, me propino un puñetazo en el rostro. Mi cabeza reboto de adelante hacía atrás, algo crujió. Solté un grito.

Me tambalee como si estuviera ebria, intentando no caerme y la sangre bajo por mi nariz, observe al pelirrojo, mientras me alejaba, pero este era más rápido, me tomo de un brazo y con el otro me dio dos puñetazos más, tan rápidos que me desoriente. Mi cabeza iba de un lado a otro, el dolor fue inevitable.

Grite.

Mis piernas flaquearon y caí. Golpeándome fuertemente la espalda, intente levantarme, pero el vestido ajustado y los tacones fueron un obstáculo. Él tipo me tomó del cuello y me levanto mientras yo gritaba. Escuchaba como Edward jadeaba al igual que el resto, mientras peleaban. Mis pies no tocaban el piso, dolía aún más. Tampoco podía respirar.

Me arme de valor y aproveche nuestra cercanía para golpearlo. Desafortunadamente, mi puño fue débil y no le hizo nada, enfurecerlo tal vez, porque respiró por la boca de manera horrible y me llevó hasta la pared del edificio golpeando mi cuerpo una y otra vez contra el concreto.

Temí por mi vida y desesperada, estire mi pierna y golpee sus testículos, soltó un chillido, soltándome. Ambos caímos al suelo.

Caí bruscamente de medio lado, lastimándome el brazo, encontrándome con Edward peleando de la forma más salvaje posible contra los otros, que estaban armados e intentaban matarlo.

El miedo se apoderó de mí, hubo un segundo, en donde él me miró y pude sentir también su miedo.

"Transfórmate ¡Hazlo!"

Me desoriente, todo lo vi de manera distante. Todo fue extraño para mí. Todo me dolió de una forma horrible y antes de poder levantarme para intentar ayudarlo, la sangre siguió saliendo de mi nariz y me desmaye.

Lo deje solo.

Lo que vi a continuación fue una mezcla de imágenes extrañas en las que aparecía Edward, un cementerio lleno de flores brillantes, la marca formándose en mi cuello, una luna roja y gigantesca, todo acompañado de voces susurrando cosas que no comprendía.

Un sudor frío recorrió mi columna vertebral y supe que estaba de nuevo consciente.

_-¿Ya diste aviso a Jacob?_-Era una voz masculina.

_-No, tengo que sacarles la verdad y luego acabarlos, si llamo a Jacob con ellos aún vivos, el que morirá seré yo… Ya conoces el protocolo._

Era la voz de Sam. Me mantuve quieta, la cabeza me dolía al igual que el cuerpo, pero más que nada la cara y la nariz.

Estaba atada de manos y pies, tirada en el suelo, de espaldas a ellos. ¿Edward? Si yo estaba viva, él también debía estarlo, estaba segura de eso. Un vacío inundo mi estómago.

_-Si alguno despierta, comienza con el interrogatorio, córtales los dedos si es necesario.-_Algo en lo profundo de mi quiso llorar, ese simple comentario me helo.

Debía mantenerme quieta. ¿Si alguno despierta? Ósea que Edward estaba ahí e inconsciente.

Cerré los ojos, estábamos jodidos. No podía estar pasando ¿Cómo nos había descubierto? ¿Cómo era que habíamos pasado de una discusión amorosa a un secuestro? La cabeza me daba vueltas.

El lugar se movía levemente, eso me reveló que no estábamos en tierra, era un barco.

Sam abrió la puerta y desapareció.

Me mantuve quieta ¿Qué hago? ¡Dios mío!

Inspeccione la situación, era una habitación gris, había una bombilla que iluminaba todo levemente y una sombra, de algo colgado del techo que se movía conforme al yate o barco… ¿Barco? ¡¿Cómo íbamos a escapar?!

Evite el estrés y continúe. Tenía las manos amarradas en la espalda y la nariz posiblemente rota.

Dios ayúdame… ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Prefería volver a pelear con él a estar en esta situación. Una puerta se abrió. Unos pasos se acercaron, cerré los ojos.

-_Siguen inconscientes, si no despiertan, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros…_-No conocía esa voz.-_Sam es un idiota ¿Ya te dijo? Es la primera vez que atrapamos a dos y para colmo uno de los nuestros y no quiere que se lo digamos a nadie._-Lucía enfadado, pero fue un suspiro, Rose y los demás estaban a salvo… aun.

-_Sí, es un idiota, pero ordenes son órdenes. Ahora vete a hacer algo en vez de estar quejándote._-Él tipo río.

_-Vamos, parece que descubrieron a otro cerca de la costa, nos necesitan a todos.-_Él guardia no respondió rápido.

_-¿Y si despiertan?-_El interpelado río.

_-Míralos, la una es una sonsa que apenas este despierta se pondrá a llorar y el otro… no creo que vaya a hacer algo en mucho tiempo._-Ambos soltaron carcajadas que me llenaron de ira y temor.

_"Hijos de…"_

Edward estaba aquí. Espere a que se fueran, cerrando la puerta con ellos. Cuando estuve segura, gire mi cuerpo. Afortunadamente seguía vestida, pero, no de la forma que yo quisiera, las medias con ligas, el vestido en tubo ajustado y los tacones no eran la mejor combinación.

Había una silla y una mesa destartalada, la bombilla se movía de un lado a otro y unos fragmentos de vidrio en una esquina, de un espejo roto, al parecer.

A mi lado, el objeto que colgaba del techo, me hizo ahogar un grito. Era Edward… Colgado de cabeza al suelo moviéndose como un pedazo de carne sin vida, no llevaba camisa y tenía un objeto adherido en la espalda, a lo largo de su columna vertebral, brillante y con grabados que no comprendía. La sangre, de un color negro salía de ahí lentamente.

Solté un chillido. Sabía lo que era eso, era la "Enredadera" que casi mata a Emmet una vez. La que atravesaba el hueso, para evitar que se transformara.

-Edward.-Intente levantarme temblando. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún vivía, lo sentía.

Un ruido me hizo botarme de nuevo al suelo, cerré los ojos. La puerta se abrió. Me mantuve serena, luego volvió a cerrarse. Tal vez me habían escuchado.

Tragué saliva, intentando pensar.

-Edward.-Susurre. Mi voz estaba rota, y él no se movía. No parecía vivo.

Estábamos en un barco quien sabe en donde, Edward, él único que nos podía sacar de aquí, estaba mal herido y si no hacía algo, vendrían y me arrancarían los dedos para que hablara. Él miedo me azoto como nunca y de verdad quise llorar en una esquina y esperar lo peor.

Entonces pensé en mi familia, en la familia de Edward, en nuestras vidas.

Inhale aire. Cuando esto terminara, abusaría sexualmente de él por hacerme pasar por esto.

Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Cerré los ojos, meditándolo.

-Ok.-Dije sin aire. Como estaba amarrada, recordé todas esas veces que vi programas de secuestros, en donde, las victimas decidían escapar.

Lo primero que hice fue estirar mis brazos y meter mi cuerpo en ellos, pasar mis brazos debajo de mi trasero y poder tener las manos adelante. Sentí que se me rompían las muñecas y los brazos, pero al final, llena de sudor y temblando, lo logré.

Respirando entrecortadamente me arrastre hasta las esquirlas de vidrio y tome la más grande, comencé a cortar la cuerda. No fue para nada fácil, a medida que cortaba la cuerda, mis manos también se hacían añicos. El dolor no importó y continúe. La sangre salió de mis manos escandalosamente.

Cuando me desate las manos, desesperada y llorando en silencio, corté la cuerda de mis pies. Lo hice rápido, intentando que cediera, ignorando mis manos cortadas y el maldito dolor que sentía.

Recé porque no me descubrieran.

Solté un gemido cuando lo logre, me puse de pie, temblando. Me saque los tacones y corrí hasta la puerta, poniendo seguro sin hacer ruido.

Me devolví hacía Edward. Continuaba dormido.

Puse mis manos en mi frente ignorando el ardor. Debía apresurarme, si me descubrían, estábamos muertos.

Me acerque a Edward, tome su rostro con mis manos heridas, manchándolo de la sangre.

-Edward… Edward ¿Me escuchas?-A diferencia de lo que me esperaba, abrió los ojos, el iris estaba dilatado y sus ojos eran de nuevo inhumanos.

Me observó con la expresión ida. Estaba bastante pálido.

Solté un gemido lleno de alegría y lo abrace con delicadeza. Estaba despierto.

Intento hablar, pero solo salió un jadeo que me rompió el alma. Lo callé con un beso. SI, yo era una romántica en todo momento.

Vi su espalda y recordé las palabras de Emmet hacía días, cuando estábamos cenando.

**Flash Back:**

_-Oye Emmet ¿Quieres contarle a Bella como fue que nos metimos con Jacob Black?-Dijo Alice. Él no pareció feliz con aquello._

_-¿Cómo intentaron matarme?-Bufó.- ¿Quieres que le de ideas para que lo intente?-Me señalo con el rostro. Negué._

_-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.-Bromee._

_Él suspiro._

_-No es el mejor tema para cenar…-Me burle._

_-Agradece que por fin estamos cruzando palabra sin ofendernos, pero si no te sientes a gusto, no te preocupes…-Y era verdad, continúe comiendo mi delicioso espagueti, hasta que inesperadamente respondió:_

_-Fue como hace dos años.-Se rascó la barbilla.-Estaba en una playa en florida de vacaciones.-Tragó con dificultad.-Una noche estaba tan, tan ebrio que comencé a cantar música de Barnie el dinosaurio mientras caminaba a la orilla del mar…-Comíamos mientras escuchábamos, Rose cada vez parecía más intrigada y preocupada. Yo por mi parte me lo imagine cantando algo de "Barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente…" Esa canción de la boca de un hombre tan grande e intimidante, era difícil de creer._

_-Me imagino lo pasado de copas que estabas…-Reí. Él levanto las cejas._

_-Mucho. En fin, mientras andaba perdido en la luna… Un tipo se paró frente a mí, me pidió que le sostuviera el teléfono creó, mientras buscaba algo que se le había caído a la arena, lo sostuve, se lanzó al suelo, tomo algo que tenía escondido y lo siguiente que sentí era una descarga de la porquería que estaba sosteniendo…_

_-¿Qué era?_

_-Algo con la energía que se usa en la silla eléctrica.-Sin poder evitarlo me estremecí._

_-Pero estas vivo ¿No debió matarte?-Sonrió._

_-Se necesita de algo mucho peor para asesinar a uno de nosotros, descubrirás con el tiempo lo resistentes que podemos ser.-Abrí mis ojos, dejando mi tenedor y poniendo toda mi atención en él._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Entonces, naturalmente, me noqueo, caí medio muerto y cuando desperté ya no era la playa, me tenían en un bote que apestaba a mortecino en medio de la nada, de noche, amarrado y lastimado de tal forma que no me pudiera mover o transformar. Ahí supe que no estaba lidiando con cualquier estúpido, ellos sabían cómo matarnos. Eran ocho, vestidos para luchar, hablaban cosas incoherentes que ni siquiera yo entendía… prepararon sus armas y cuando me iban a cortar la cabeza… hui.-Parpadee._

_-¿Huiste? ¿Como?_

_No lucía muy orgulloso de lo que iba a decir._

_-Me lance al agua, los muy idiotas se ocuparon de todo menos de adherir la máquina que tenía encima o al menos de amarrarme al barco… simplemente tome impulso y salte.-Baje los hombros._

_-Es admirable, aunque, sinceramente imagine algo más sangriento.-Se burló._

_-Ni lo pienses, claro que hubo sangre.-Se levantó y se sacó la camisa sin cuidado, enseñándome su espalda._

_Me quedé tiesa._

_En línea recta, por su columna vertebral había cicatrices sobresaliendo en forma de círculos desde su cuello hasta su espalda baja. Lucía doloroso._

_-Nosotros, nos transformamos, no por arte de magia, sino porque nuestros cuerpos cambian su forma, lo que me pusieron me atravesaba la carne y el hueso, a tal punto que no me dejaba transformar. Cualquiera hubiera muerto, pero esa máquina fue hecha para nosotros, para herirnos pero no matarnos, ya que sanamos bastante rápido, en un humano, lo jodería de por vida, pero te aseguró que fue tan horrible que rogué porque me asesinaran, ellos solo rieron… -Aquella revelación me dejó sin habla._

_-¿Cómo te la quitaste?-Susurro Rosalie sin fuerza en la voz._

_Él sonrió volviéndose a poner su camisa._

_-No pude, flote a la deriva toda la noche, inconsciente ¿Pueden creer que esa cosa no me mató?-Se burló, sentándose.-Podía escuchar cómo me buscaban, como se maldecían unos a otros por dejarme escapar, volví a dormirme y cuando desperté, la marea me había llevado hasta la orilla. Alice, que estaba conmigo de vacaciones, me buscaba y apenas reconoció mi olor, me encontró. Por un pelo y adiós, pero quitó la enredadera a tiempo, de un tirón. Perdí mucha sangre. A la semana supimos que me habían estado buscando por un mes sin saber quién era yo, ni siquiera sabían mi nombre. También nos enteramos del tipo que me mando liquidar y de la iglesia de locos que tenía para deshacerse de nosotros.-Me tomé un tiempo para digerirlo mientras Rose y él hablaban._

_Mire a Alice, ella sonrió con complicidad. Me habían acabado de revelar parte de lo que Edward se negaba a decirme._

_-Jacob Black.-Dijo Alice. Emmet se detuvo a media palabra._

_-Si._

**Fin flash back.**

Dios…Dios… Dios.

Iba a volver a desmayarme.

Yo no tenía tantos cojones como para hacer eso: Debía quitarlo de un tirón ¡De un maldito tirón!

Puse mis manos en mi cara, llena de espanto. Edward volvió a jadear, estaba sufriendo. Mordí mi labio. "Yo debería estar en alguna fiesta, con dramas de adolescentes normales, no aquí. "¿Por qué? ¡Maldición!

Respire armándome de fuerza, no quería hacerlo, me daba pavor, era impensable. Edward gimió, debía querer golpearme en este momento.

Asentí como tonta convenciéndome a mí misma de hacerlo. Estire mi brazo hacía arriba. Tome la punta de la enredadera en su espalda baja. Inhale fuertemente.

-No grites…-Mi voz sonó chillona y cerrando los ojos lo hale hacía arriba, fue más fácil de lo que pensé, separe la enredadera sin esfuerzo, como si se tratara de cinta adhesiva, pero al hacerlo, la sangre me salpico la cara y pude ver como habían agujeros en su espalda. Pude ver su hueso.

¡Ay Dios!

Edward no grito ¡No grito! Definitivamente, no era humano, pero me preocuparía de eso más tarde.

-Ok.-Volví a decir respirando entrecortadamente y limpiando la sangre de mis labios. Con la enredadera aun en la mano me sentí enferma. Era un artefacto de metal, con agujas de un lado. La solté asqueada.

Tome la esquirla de vidrio y me posicione frente a Edward. Me estire lo más que pude y con verdadera dificultad comencé a cortar. Iba a lastimarme uno o dos tendones, el dolor me hizo llorar de nuevo.

La cuerda colapso por el peso y Edward calló haciendo un ruido sordo con su cuerpo, imaginaba que eso alertaría a todos afuera.

Él no grito. Comencé a asustarme.

Me arrodille.

Lo puse boca arriba, ignorando su herida y acaricie su rostro. A esta altura estaba más manchado de mi sangre que de la suya.

El estrés iba a matarme. ¿Ahora qué? ¡No se movía! ¡Estaba medio muerto!

Y las lágrimas se agravaron.

-Edward…-No sabía qué hacer, iban a venir pronto, lo sabía y él, no se podía mover y yo… no lo iba a dejar.-¡Si me arrancan los dedos va a ser tu culpa imbécil!

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, tenía el rostro amoratado. Di un suspiro aliviada.

Mis manos estaban en sus brazos. Iba a levantarlo, pero él, se quejó. Llevo su mano temblorosa hasta mi mentón, entonces yo sostuve su brazo para evitar que se esforzara. Nuestras narices se tocaron, acerco mi rostro y nuestras narices se tocaron.

"No es el momento de muestras románticas, tonto."

Un ruido me hizo saltar del miedo. Intentaban abrir la puerta. ¡Nos habían descubierto! Con eso y mi horrible temblor volví a llorar.

Mire a Edward desesperada, con su dedos oprimió mis mejillas haciendo que abriera mi boca, mientras acercaba la mía.

No entendía lo que hacía. Me beso y puso los dedos de su otra mano en su frente, susurrando algo que no comprendía, los llevo hasta la mía y de nuevo a la suya, hizo esto cuatro veces más, mientras escuchábamos los gritos de afuera, mientras intentaban abrir la resistente puerta metálica, mientras susurraba cosas. De repente su marca se encendió y también la mía.

Tuve horcadas y mi cuerpo comenzó a moverme como si fuese a vomitar. Iba a vomitar, intente quitarme de encima suyo, pero él me sostuvo con fuerza, abrió la boca justo debajo de la mía y algo salió de allí. No era vómito lo que Edward comenzó a succionar, lo que salía, supuse yo, era aire. ¿De dónde? Ni idea, porque continuaba respirando con normalidad. Observe sus ojos completamente en shock.

Y de la nada tuve necesidad de dormir, me sentí cansada y sin fuerzas. Deje de sostener mi cuerpo y me deje caer sobre él. Sentí como me dejaba a un lado y se levantaba, revitalizado e imponente.

-¿Cómo...?-Me observó muy pagado de sí mismo. Hace un segundo no se movía y ahora parecía un malnacido play boy con su musculoso cuerpo, aun con la sangre, lucía voraz y tremendamente sexy.

Se arrodillo. Respirando con fuerza y acaricio mi mejilla, el ruido en la puerta fue peor, él levanto el rostro mirándola. Sus manos me revisaron, lucía preocupado.

-Lindo vestido.-Susurro mirándome descaradamente de arriba abajo.-Es mi turno.-Me beso abruptamente y se puso en pie, con un semblante duro. Movió su cuello haciendo que sus huesos traquearan y camino hasta la puerta.

Lo mire sorprendida, su espalda, su bendita espalda… pude ver como las heridas se cerraban solas. Esto no es normal, él no era para nada normal.

Parpadee. No podía vencerlos, eran demasiados. Intente moverme para ayudarlo, al menos para detenerlo, pero todo me temblaba. Me deje caer.

¿Qué planeaba hacer?

Me miro sobre su hombro.

-Sé que por esto, tampoco vas a perdonarme… y no me importa.-Fruncí el ceño.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y la cerró aún más rápido, desapareciendo. Lo siguiente que escuche fueron gritos y golpes sordos. Muy tarde lo comprendí.

¿De qué otra forma creía yo que íbamos a salir de ahí? ¿Escabulléndonos? ¿Pidiéndoles el favor? No.

Solté un gemido. Edward… Mi respiración y las palpitaciones de mi corazón no ayudaron.

Los siguientes minutos se convirtieron en una pesadilla en donde solo oía gritos horribles, sonidos de armas disparándose, cuerpos desplomándose contra él metal y metal golpeando más metal mientras la bombilla se movía estresantemente.

Me sentí impotente, era mi culpa… si asesinaba, era mi culpa.

Lágrimas de desesperación inundaron mi rostro. ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! No podía estar pasando por esto.

De repente todo se sumió en un silencio desolador.

Los oídos me palpitaban.

Solté un chillido, pero entonces, alguien intento abrir la puerta, en lugar de lograrlo ese alguien grito y escuche como era lanzado contra la puerta dos veces, escuche unos disparos. No respire.

Hubo un golpe y luego la puerta se vino abajo ruidosamente. Jadee aterrada.

Encima de la puerta desplomada estaba Sam con una pistola en la mano, llenó de sangre y con los ojos abiertos, vacíos y sin vida.

Grite mirando hacía el otro lado e intentando desesperadamente moverme.

Me levante como pude y observe más allá, afuera. Edward se limpió la nariz sangrante y camino tenso hasta el… cadáver. Había uno tirado sobre las escaleras, que estaban detrás de èl.

Involuntariamente me aleje del muerto y de quien lo había acabado.

Su respiración era irregular. Me observo con sus ojos dilatados. Nos sostuvimos la mirada, sus ojos aún continuaban siendo feroces, peligrosos. Después de esto ¿Qué debía pensar de él?

¿A cuántos había matado?

Se arrodillo al lado del cadáver buscando algo, cuando lo encontró, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Era un teléfono.

-Tenemos que irnos.-Solo pude asentir. Pasó a un lado de Sam y me acogió con cuidado entre sus brazos. Me tensé, no quería su contacto en esos momentos. Me levantó de suelo y comenzó a cargarme. Todo, porque no me podía mover.

Camino conmigo fuera de allí. No pude evitar la sensación de arrepentimiento que me inundo. A medida que caminábamos y yo veía el desastre, la sangre, todo. Comencé a llorar. ¿Estábamos a salvo?… me costaba creerlo. Me costaba creer que él que me sostenía en sus brazos lo había hecho, para salvarnos a ambos.

Salimos. Aún era de noche, el frío me sorprendió. A nuestro alrededor solo veía agua y oscuridad.

Edward me puso en el suelo. Observe el lugar a mi alrededor, teniendo un ataque de estrés, comencé a llorar escandalosamente.

Sacó el teléfono de Sam y marcó.

A quien le hablaba, le explico en código y con resumen lo que había pasado.

-_Estamos bien…_ -Lleve mi mano a mi boca, con mis pocas fuerzas, me aleje de él de la forma más patética posible. Continúe llorando.

Sentí sus ojos clavados en mí.

Él escucho un momento a la voz y luego respondió.

-_Sí, también está a salvo, Alice ¡Alice! Eso ya no importa, solo ven por nosotros…_

_-¡No tengo idea de donde estamos!.. ¡Todo está destruido… no se puede!_

_-¡Maldición Alice! Rastrea nuestro olor… Bien.-_Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Yo continuaba desplomada. Ambos nos miramos.

Se acercó con sus habituales ojos gélidos y su expresión de severidad. Sin reparos me abrazo. Solté un chillido, estrechándolo con fuerza al tiempo en el que me levantaba y jadeaba conmigo.

Sorbí por mi nariz mientras continuaba llorando. Él no decía nada, solo me estrechaba y aguardaba. El dolor de mis manos o cabeza no era nada comparado con el dolor en mi pecho.

Tuve miedo. Estaba atada a alguien que no conocía, que era capaz de matar, que no era humano, habían intentado matarnos y yo, había sido participe de la muerte de ellos… Era demasiado.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos aferrándome a Edward de la misma forma que él a mí, era un monstruo, pero aun así lo necesitaba.

-Todo estará bien…

* * *

**Hola! Agradezco de corazón por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Lamento no haber actualizado cuando dije, pero, fue por un problema de tiempo… en fin. Millones de gracias a:**

** Lupi RM, floriponcio, serra cullen, Betk Grandchester, Twilight all my love 4 ever, , isa15swan, Ariana Kendra Black, beky09, seelie lune, .5, IUIU, Mariadela.C, daysalvatoreswan25, Sonyi Cullen CM.**

**Por agregarme a sus favorites y followers.**

**Un beso a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de comentar: lucianamartinez275, Elizabetisabella , natalie. , seelie lune, pili, vanex**

**Y también a aquellos lectores fantasmas que aprecio con el alma.**

**Actualizare pronto. Espero sus opiniones y comentarios :D**

**Perdonen cualquier error**

**Tengo Facebook (Link en mi perfil)**

**Los amo. **


	5. Capitulo cuatro: Cambio

**Los personajes (La mayoría) pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro: Cambio.**

_"Corre, corre tan rápido como te sea posible"._

_Había oscuridad a mí alrededor y solo podía distinguir las ramas de los árboles y la tierra húmeda debajo de mis pies descalzos mientras corría. Gire mi rostro, mirando hacia atrás, las luces de nuestros perseguidores me atemorizaban, pero mucho más, la criatura en la que se estaba convirtiendo él._

_Mire de nuevo al frente, intentando moverme más rápido, entonces, mis pies abandonaron el suelo y mi cabello floto hacía la derecha mientras sentía como algo me tomaba con fuerza y me elevaba fuera del bosque._

_Abrí los ojos de sopetón._

Estaba sudando.

-¡Ya no podemos seguir haciendo esto!-Era la voz de Alice.

Yo estaba recostada en mi cama, con los brazos extendidos a cada lado, las luces estaban apagadas, pero la puerta estaba abierta y se colaba al igual que el ruido. Moví las manos, encontrándome con que no había sido un sueño, si sucedió.

-Dime algo que no sepa Alice.

Era la voz de Edward, pero con un tono mucho más autoritario que de costumbre.

Me sentía exhausta y atontada, tal vez, por las pastillas que había tomado antes de dormir, o por todo el esfuerzo físico y mental. Había sido un día horrible desde que nos sacaron del barco.

-Pero ¡¿Cómo lo descubrieron?!.-Era la voz de Emmet.

-Lo más probable es que nos haya visto en el baño, pero no lo creó, yo mismo me percate de sus movimientos, estoy seguro que lo supo de otro modo…

-¡Soy una estúpida!-Era Alice.-¡Envié a mi mejor amiga con un asesino experimentado! Y luego al tonto de mi hermano mayor para que terminará de arruinar todo.

Parpadee desorientada. Aún estaban en mi casa ¿Por qué discutían?

Dolorida me levante con cuidado y con las piernas aleje las frazadas, tenía el cuerpo magullado, cada movimiento era incómodo.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia…

-Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.-Habló Jasper de repente.-En algún momento no íbamos a tener tanta suerte.

-El optimista ha hablado.-Masculló Emmet malhumorado.

-Al menos yo si tengo los pies en la tierra, a diferencia tuya, que aun crees que es posible seguir.-Respondió hostil.

¿De que estaban hablando? No entendía nada. Lentamente me puse de pie y observe mis manos vendadas, comenzaban a dolerme. Me habían hecho tantas suturas en el hospital que me espantaba la idea de ver mis palmas.

-¡Es posible! Hemos pasado por cosas peores.

Frunciendo el ceño camine hasta la puerta.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo Emmet?-Dijo Alice.-Solo porque a ti te sucedió una vez antes de estar en la secta no implica que sea algo normal para nosotros.

-Pero ellos están bien, mira a Edward.

-¿Por qué será?-Dijo Alice con sarcasmo.-Para rematar casi la deja seca, por eso está estupendo pero ¡Ve a esa maldita habitación estúpido!-Grito.-Ella no está bien. Se supone que Edward debía protegerla pero no… termino siendo al contrario y para colmo ni siquiera tenía porque hacerlo, porque ustedes dos ¡No son nada!

-Alice.-Regaño Edward. Mire al suelo, sintiéndome mal.

-¡No! ¡Nada de Alice! ¿Te has preguntado si tu noviecita de quinta lo sabe? No, mejor ¿Ella habría hecho lo mismo? ¿Habría salvado tú trasero?

Nadie respondió y como la boba que era, me quedé parada allí, escuchando.

-He tenido cuidado con eso y no viene al caso.

-Sí, no viene al caso que Bella casi hubiera muerto, no es tan importante para ti, ya lo sé.-Un dolor me atravesó, sabiendo que era cierto.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?-Reto y no supe lo que estaba implícito en eso, pero su voz me oprimió el corazón.

-¡Señores! No es el momento, tenemos que solucionar esto, el problema principal, Alice, es la secta, no la vida sentimental de Edward… -Todos se callaron.-Ahora, si no les cuesta tanto centrarse, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Era la primera vez que Emmet hablaba sin un deje de gracia.

-Bueno, esto es decisión de Edward.-Dijo Jasper con tranquilidad.-Después de todo, es nuestro líder aquí o en la tierra hermana.

¿Que? ¿Qué era la tierra hermana?

-Sí, Majestad.-La voz de Alice era desdeñosa.-¿Qué opina usted? Ilústrenos un poco.

Otro largo silencio. Quise salir, pero tal vez, pasarían por alto cosas por mi presencia, así que no me moví.

-En primer lugar, después de lo que paso es bastante obvio que somos vulnerables a pesar de nuestras capacidades, claro, dejando a un lado que no me transforme y la incapacidad de Bella.-¿Incapacidad?- también está el hecho de que no podemos botar dos años de esfuerzo solo por este imprevisto, como saben, están planeando algo que podría poner en riesgo todo lo que somos, puede ser, incluso, el movimiento principal de Jacob y si salimos ahora, podemos despedirnos de la ventaja de la que disponemos y entregarnos a una destrucción segura.

Parpadee desorientada, intentando comprender. Esto cada vez era más confuso y malo.

-Tiene razón.-Dijo Emmet.-Por más riesgoso que sea, no podemos dar marcha atrás, todos sabemos cuál es nuestro deber, y también el valor de nuestro sacrificio.

¿Qué le había pasado a Emmet? Hablaba como alguien maduro.

-Sí, pero, piénsenlo, ¿Es la decisión correcta? Edward, lo lamento, pero, si algo sale mal, no puedes sacrificar tu vida ni mucho menos la de ella.

-No entiendo.

Escuche como bufaba ruidosamente.

-Tú sabes que Jasper y yo no podemos tener hijos.-¿Qué? ¿Había pensado en tener hijos?-Si algo llega a salir mal y ustedes mueren, le romperías el corazón a nuestro Padre.

-No, simplemente lo dejaría sin heredero.

Lleve mi mano vendada a mi boca, sin entender un demonio. Mi ceño fruncido estaba a punto de romper un record.

-Edward, esto es serio, por favor, déjalo, no nos obligues a seguir con esto. Podemos ir a casa y decirle a Padre que envié a alguien más a hacer el trabajo.

-Alice…-Dijo Jasper con tono conciliador.

-No… no, déjame Jasper.-Dijo ella.-Edward, no quiero perder a mi familia, por favor, abandonemos esto…

-No podemos Alice, puede que tú no tengas tanto compromiso, pero yo sí.

No sabía que pensar ante esto.

-Voy a hablar con él, para que te detenga, porque no voy a permitir que esto se salga de nuestras manos -Amenazó.

-Él ya está notificado, y me apoya, pero solo tenemos dos meses y medio para descubrir lo que traman, de lo contrario, volveremos…

-Que insubordinada eres Alice, creí que acatarías las decisiones de Edward siempre.-Se burló Emmet.

-¡Emmet ya me estas cansando!

-Puedo decir lo mismo, todos sabemos lo que está en riesgo tonta, y perdón, pero a diferencia tuya querida prima, yo no soy un cobarde.

Abrí los ojos ¿Prima? Pero si eran hermanos.

-Púdrete, puede que no te importe la vida de nadie, pero a mí sí.

-Demasiado al parecer, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Defender a Jacob Black?

-Come mierda.-Respondió ella despectivamente.

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Ambos cierren la boca!-Como Edward actuaba me llamo la atención, era como si de todos, fuese el más responsable, no sé, él más maduro.

Entonces pasó lo que menos me esperaba, Rosalie, estaba presente y habló:

-Tiene razón.-Dijo Rose.-Se supone que son familia y hasta ahora, solo he escuchado lo mucho que se detestan, bien, ya sucedió esto, Alice, por lo que entiendo, no pueden dejarlo, así que ¿Cuál es el plan? Porque no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar más a Bella…

Me sentía como la niña pequeña que no podía tomar decisiones de adultos, eso, apestaba, que hablaran de planes e incluso de mí, sin que yo estuviera presente.

-¿Alice?-Preguntó Edward.

Alice suspiro.

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero no tengo opción; Haré lo que me mandes.

¿Por qué eran tan obedientes ante Edward? ¿Qué significaba él para el resto de los Cullen?

-Lo justo sería continuar, en unos días Tanya me dará la invitación para el baile del próximo mes, es afortunadamente en la casa de los Black, podemos sacar información de alguna forma.

Tanya, SU Tanya.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto, los Black, son tres hermanos, y uno de ellos está muerto.-Opino Alice.-Y tú lo mataste, lo van a echar de menos antes que llegue la fecha y todos se van a poner en guardia.

Sam era hermano de Jacob Black. Su hermano…

-Probablemente, pero, esperemos tener algo de suerte.

-¿Y Bella?-Preguntó Rose.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. ¿Qué va a ser de la indefensa Bella? Faltaba que me pusieran un pañal y la palabra bebe en la frente.

-Tú, Bella y Jasper se mantendrán al margen de todo, es mejor que no se metan en nada respecto a la secta, debido a que, si las cosas se ponen difíciles, al menos, nosotros podemos defendernos, ustedes no...bueno, Jasper un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

-Yo no me lo tragó. Estarías muerto en medio del océano si no hubiera sido por Bella, es la prueba de que podemos ayudar, ya vieron lo que hizo, tiene las manos mutiladas y todo para evitar que los acabaran, pero no me refería a eso, sino ¿Y Bella qué? ¿Qué va a ser ella para ti en todo caso?

-Y de nuevo con la vida sentimental de Edward…-Susurro Emmet divertido.

-Eso no importa Rosalie, y yo fui bastante claro con ella desde el comienzo.

-Y cuando acabe esto ¿Qué va a ser de ella?

-Nada de qué preocuparse, pronto nos iremos, ella va a continuar con su vida, no pienso llevar peso muerto conmigo.

Puedo asegurar que jamás lo odie, como en ese momento. Sus palabras fueron tan hirientes que me atravesaron el pecho, me sentí rebajada, humillada, utilizada, como si no fuera digna de nada suyo, un completo peso muerto.

Un golpe sordo me trajo de vuelta.

-Rose no…-Dijo Emmet de repente. Solo escuche como sus tacones se dirigían hasta su habitación.-Es un maldito…-Susurro cerrando la puerta. Emmet apareció y me oculte bien, para que no se percatará de mí. Rose le abrió la puerta permitiéndole entrar y la volvió a cerrar de un portazo.

Escuche como alguien se acercaba a mi habitación y rápidamente me recosté como pude y cerré los ojos.

-Alice…-Era Edward, mi corazón saltó.

-¿Qué?-Supe que la detuvo en la puerta.

-Ya lo hablamos, ella y yo no podemos ser…

-¿Por qué? Creí que al menos después de esto cambiarías un poquito, pero estas actuando mucho peor.

-¿Y que querías? Que me dejará ir por esto, no, ella merece algo mejor.

-Sí, alguien mejor que tú, pero ya viste la mala suerte que tiene, mi madre estaría decepcionada si te viera.

-¿Tan malo soy?

-¡Sí!-su voz se rompió.-¡Tú no la acompañaste al hospital pero yo sí! ¡A Jasper le consta! ¿Sabes lo que vi? Que mientras mi hermano estaba llamando a su novia para seguir con la fachada, a ella le cocían las manos porque tuvo que salvarle el trasero por su descuido, mientras lloraba de dolor por todo lo que le estaba pasando… ¿Sabes lo que susurro?-Mi corazón se hizo pequeño de vergüenza.-Se disculpó por no haber sido más valiente. Dime ¿En dónde estuviste? ¿La protegiste al menos de su propia consciencia?

¡Ay Dios! ¡No Alice!

-Es cierto.-Era Jasper. ¡Qué horror!

-Tenía que hacerlo, Tanya no es tonta, podría sospechar cualquier cambio de humor en mí o siquiera mi ausencia, ya conocen como es…

Alice río.

-¿Sabes lo que creó? Que no la mereces, no mereces ni siquiera que te hable, sigues inventando excusas con Tanya, descuida, ella seguro que habría hecho lo mismo que Bella, seguro que habría permitido todas tus estupideces…

-Sí, soy un pésimo hombre y un despreciable ser humano ¿Feliz?

-Bella es inteligente, espero que ella misma te haga sufrir.

Y sentí como Alice se alejaba, me imaginó que con Jasper, Edward se quedó allí y sentí su mirada, luego de un momento, cerró la puerta.

Abrí los ojos, pero las lágrimas no me dejaban ver bien.

"Saltar los muros y correr." Un día de estos, iba terminar haciéndolo y correría tan lejos que nadie más me volvería a ver.

* * *

Unos días después salí con Alice y Rosalie al centro comercial; Tarde de chicas, para comprar algunas cosas que hicieran juego con mi ropa. Ridículo, pero era una buena distracción.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Me preguntó Rose mientras me daba a beber de su pajita.

\- No es por nada pero, ir al baño se ha vuelto algo difícil.-Frunció el ceño procesando mi pequeño comentario. Era verdad, una pesadilla completa. Por su parte, Alice se río a carcajadas.

-¿y tú nariz que?-Estaba hinchada y horrible.

-Sí, parezco el maldito frosty.

-Pero un frosty con estilo.-Respondió Alice.

Negué.

-Oye, Alice, ¿Emmet que es de ti?-Ella me miro con perspicacia, no sabía que yo había escuchado su pequeña charla.

-Mi primo, pero todos creen que es mi hermano, es más fácil así.

Asentí.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Viven lejos, algún día los conocerás.

No lo creó, Edward me mataría antes de hacer algo como eso.

Caminamos hasta un establecimiento de variedades, la gente se quedaba viendo de vez en cuando mis vendajes.

Compramos algunos cacharros y cuando salimos Alice me tomó de la mano haciendo que me girara hacía ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-Sus ojos se desorbitaron con horror.

-Te dije que compraras blusas que ocultaran tu cuello.

-No iba a cambiar toda su ropa por eso Alice.-Dijo Rosalie acercándose hasta nosotros, me observó y se quitó los lentes de sol horrorizada.-Me retracto.

-¿Qué?-Susurre, Ambas miraron mi cuello, cerré los ojos.-Ya entendí.

Tenía la marca, ósea que él estaba cerca.

Alice tomó su bufanda y me la puso de forma que tapará la mancha azul.

-No entiendo porque está por aquí...-Dijo ella.-Creí que estaría con Emmet y Jasper.

Levante los hombros. Él y yo no habíamos hablado ni para preguntar la hora después de lo del barco, que evitaba pensar para no tener pesadillas, pero siendo sincera, aun lloraba por momentos, momentos muy malos.

Alice olfateo ruidosamente.

-Ya se en dónde está, vamos a fastidiarlo un rato.-Dijo ella caminando hacía las escaleras eléctricas, la seguimos, sin muchas ganas, realmente, porque, temía que cada vez que estuviéramos cerca, se pusiera como meta vital el hacerme sufrir.

Bajamos mientras las piernas me temblaban, llegamos a la primera planta y seguimos a Alice. Ella de repente paró, pisándome.

-¡Alice!-Me queje mirando mi pie. Ella dio media vuelta.

-Ahora que lo pienso, es mejor que lo dejemos, no vale la pena ¿Les parece si vamos al cine? Creó que hay una nueva película romántica que quiero ver.-Fruncí el ceño e intercambie miradas con Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Cullen?-Dijo Rose.

Alice se señaló con su dedo índice.

-¿Conmigo? Nada, solo pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo.-Su voz tembló y puedo asegurar que cuando su voz temblaba era porque sucedía algo que no quería decir.

Di un paso al frente.

-Dinos Alice, habla de una vez.

Su mejilla tembló. Rodee los ojos caminando por su lado y avanzando, mire por todas partes y pude ver porque la enana no quería que lo viera a él.

Involuntariamente di un paso a atrás.

Y allí estaba, el supuesto amor de mi vida, con él suyo en brazos.

Era rubia, una melena hermosa y brillante, rostro gatuno, hermosa y vestía una falda, la estrechaba con fuerza y ella igual a él, se sonreían, Edward lo hacía como nunca conmigo. La levantó del suelo y río, vestía una camisa cuello tortuga que ocultaba su marca.

La dejo en el suelo y ella acaricio su rostro dulcemente.

Mi mundo se quebró, mi corazón (porque yo tenía uno) se deshizo. Era probablemente la primera vez que me enamoraba de verdad, lo admitía, y ¿Para qué? Para que me escupiera en la cara.

Solté un quejido.

Eso era todo. Una lagrima salió y se deslizo por mi mejilla, hice el ademan de secarla, pero al hacerlo, recordé mi mano vendada. Vendada por su culpa. Estaba herida y aun así aquí estaba él, tan despreciable como siempre.

Por favor, alguien que me diga que esto no es real…

-Bella…-Rose me llamo y yo solo pude cerrar los ojos. Era una idiota, él había sido claro; Solo amigos, pero era inevitable para mí.

Inconscientemente poso los ojos en mí, su rostro se desencajo y sus hermosos ojos verdes se opacaron al reconocerme, mientras la rubia lo abrazaba. Le sostuve la mirada, con fuerza e intensidad.

Yo era una soñadora, una fantasiosa que nunca veía las cosas como eran realmente.

Recordé cada momento que había pasado con él desde que nos conocimos, cada palabra, cada acto suyo, en serio, hubo un segundo en que creí que si me quería.

Con el corazón en la mano parpadee despacio, decidida a lo que iba a hacer.

Levante el mentón como la orgullosa que era y con todas mis fuerzas le sonreí. No más lágrimas, no más peleas, nada de cosas sobrenaturales. Mi sonrisa fue tal que él dio un paso adelante por completo perplejo.

Lo mire sabiendo que sería la última vez, y le di la espalda, camine entre Alice y Rose. Erguida, simulando que era fuerte. Mientras nos alejábamos, sentí como algo me oprimía el pecho de forma dolorosa, luego de un momento desapareció.

"Saltar los muros y correr."

* * *

**Narrador Pov:**

Edward camino junto con Tanya hasta la puerta de su casa, aún tenía en la mente lo que había pasado hacía unas horas con Bella.

Le dolía el corazón de una forma muy inquietante.

Ya era de noche y Edward podía escuchar claramente a Alice canturreando en su habitación, al parecer estaba hablando muy animadamente con Jasper sobre algo muy entretenido, pero, cuando escuchó que se trataba de Bella, la persona a la que menos quería ver, decidió sacar su lado más metiche y escuchar, ignorando a Tanya y sus estupideces.

-Espero poder verla pronto…-Dijo Alice con tristeza. Él, no comprendió, y continúo observando a la rubia, que le beso con tal pasión que solo pudo mentalizarse que era la boca de otra persona la que besaba, no la de la chica en extremo hueca, que tenía al frente.

Imagino una melena larga, abundante y algo esponjada, acompañada de unos ojos intensos y estremecedores, que mostraban la tenacidad de la que su dueña era capaz.

Desde el día en que la había visto, no paraba de pensar en ella, claro que, se lo guardaba, todos a su alrededor creían que la detestaba, lo había hecho todo a propósito, pero siempre que cerraba los ojos, era ella a quien veía, todo el tiempo pensaba en ella, no sabía que embrujo le había lanzado, se debía tal vez a la conexión que compartían, incluso, se encontraba entre sueños susurrando su nombre, se sentía como el peor gusano del mundo. Eso sí, un gusano enamorado de una mariposa, porque para él, ella era tan delicada como eso.

Cuando la succionadora se alejó por fin de él, susurrando promesas de amor, él presto de nuevo atención a la conversación de Alice y Jasper:

-Incluso yo la voy a extrañar.-Edward paró sus pensamientos al oír eso de la boca de Jasper, entonces, escucho más claramente.

-Espero que al menos pueda olvidar todo lo que pasó, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pueda rehacer su vida, reparar el daño que le hicimos.-Incluso dejó de respirar tras escuchar eso.

No era posible, debía ser una broma… NO.

-Sí, aunque realmente me sorprendió que Bella se fuera tan pronto, apenas había llegado aquí hace unos meses y ¡Zas! Espero que se acople en ese pueblito…

Edward se acercó a la puerta anonadado, su respiración se desenfrenó y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Dejó a la rubia ahí parada y entró sin perder tiempo, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, llego a grandes zancadas hasta la habitación de su hermana y de un golpe ya estaba dentro.

Dos pares de ojos lo observaron sorprendidos.

-Sé que los modales no son tu fuerte, pero déjame explicarte. Que…

-¿Dónde esta Bella?

El rostro de Alice se relajó y se cruzó de brazos complacida.

-Así que estabas escuchando.

Él entorno los ojos.

-¿Adónde se fue?

Jasper tosió igual de divertido que la mujer.

Alice se acercó lentamente.

-Ni idea ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Tanya? -Edward dio un paso adelante, recordando el imprevisto de esa tarde, en el centro comercial.-Yo le aconseje que se fuera, después de todo es un peso muerto para ti.

El mundo se congelo de la forma más dolorosa para Edward.

Sus brazos cayeron a cada lado y sus ojos temblaron de completa aflicción y dolor.

Dio un paso atrás, mirando a su hermana, pero con su mente perdida en otro mundo.

-¿Creíste que iba a soportar tus estupideces siempre? Te mereces lo peor después de haber restregado tu relación con Tanya frente a ella, pero debo admitir que Bella me sorprendió por…

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde?!

Sus ojos, recordó su ojos, tristes y devastados, luego, la sonrisa que le había lanzado, esa sonrisa extraña.

-No lo sé.-Respondió ella con diversión. Sintió que su corazón y su mente por fin estaban de acuerdo en algo, y tomo una decisión muy precipitada mientras sentía que todo se iba al diablo.

Lo siguiente que Edward hizo fue golpear la puerta, lo hizo con tal fuerza que esta se rompió. Se alejó de ellos caminando hasta su habitación y tomando el cofre de marfil que tanto lo atormentaba y su chaqueta negra, se dirigió hasta la entrada de la casa pero Alice lo detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas con Tanya?

-Ya sé que es mi culpa Alice.

Era obvio, después que ella lo había visto haciendo semejante espectáculo.

Antes de moverse, ella respondió:

-Ya no siente lo mismo, solo te prevengo, ya es tarde, puede que tú viajecito sea una pérdida de tiempo, además, de cualquier forma, te está haciendo un favor, era lo que querías ¿No?

Él río sin gracia.

-Tu no entiendes ¿Verdad?-Se giró, mirándola con sorna.-Lo único que puedo ofrecerle es un mañana en donde solo conocerá dolor, lo que hice, fue por protegerla, y si tanto quieres saber; Seré todo lo que ella necesite, incluso eso.

"Incluso un monstruo".

Camino hasta la puerta.

-Está en Forks, allí nació…-Susurro ella antes que él abriera.

"¿Forks?"

Se encontró con Tanya, quién lo observó perpleja.

Era hora de hacer lo que había querido por meses.

-Eddie estas….-Su voz resulto mucho más insoportable que antes y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la interrumpió.

-No, no estoy bien.-Sonrió con malicia.-Y si, tiene que ver contigo.

Ella frunció el ceño herida.

Edward atravesó el porche alejándose de ella, quién lo siguió.

-No entiendo, hace un segundo estábamos bien, Edward, espera, explícame.

Respiro con dificultad parando y encarándola. Era el momento de redimir la porquería que él había causado.

-Déjame explicarte de una forma que tú pequeña mente entienda ¿Bien?-La mujer estaba espantada por como actuaba.-No te soporto, me da asco cada vez que...-Puso la mano libre en forma de garra y frunció el ceño intentando encontrar la palabra correcta-…que haces esa cosa con tu lengua, no eres sensual, Miley Cyrus y Hannah Montana son la misma persona, pareces una mujerzuela, y las cirugías no te hacen ver mejor, usar pasta dental tal vez. Si, odio esa falda y No, no te amo, pero si a alguien más ¿Explique bien?

En el fondo Edward se sentía ridículo.

El rostro de Tanya no fue más que de dolor, ofensa y furia. Él de Edward, de calma, al fin había dicho todo lo que se había guardado por mucho tiempo, ya no le importaba si esto arruinaba sus planes, no le importaba nada que no fuera Bella a su lado.

"Pero ella ya no está, se alejó por tú culpa".

La mujer se quedó callada, entonces Edward habló de nuevo.

-Sí, significa que terminamos.

Y con eso camino lejos de ella con apuro, por un momento se sintió metido en una película romántica, pero no, porque sabía con certeza que Bella no sería fácil de convencer y que le esperaba a él lo peor.

Mientras caminaba hacía el bosque, marcó al teléfono de la castaña, pero esta solo lo enviaba al buzón. Se maldijo por eso, por todo lo que había hecho, y paró.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Desde que la conoció había actuado así por el bien de ella, para evitar compartir lo que él sufría y vivía, Alice tenía razón, era lo que él supuestamente quería, alejarla, pero, todo era tan confuso, ella ya no estaba y ese sentimiento de vacío y abandono, de no tenerla para sí, de saber que ya no estaba cerca de él, le hacía querer dejar todo solo para tenerla donde deseaba.

¿Iba a abandonar todo por ella? ¿Estaba dispuesto a rehacer las cosas? ¿A actuar como debió desde un comienzo? No lo sabía, tal vez no, pero cualquiera que fuera su decisión, lo haría con ella, si quería mejorar las cosas, cambiar todo, pensar en su bienestar nada más, lo haría.

¿Qué le había hecho ella? Hasta ahora, él creía que tenía el control, hasta ahora.

Inhalo el aire de la noche y lanzó el cofre al suelo mientras comenzaba a desnudarse; No iba a viajar toda la noche ni tomar un avión cuando el mismo podía volar.

* * *

**Bella Pov:**

-Sabes… yo creo que si le interesas a ese tipo.-Negué ante las palabras de Eric.

Había llegado hacía dos horas a casa de mis padres y estaba sentada en la acera hablando con mi amigo de la secundaria y vecino; Eric Yorkie, sobre mi vida sentimental, sin mencionar los detalles sobrenaturales.

Era bastante tarde y el frio me estaba comenzando a molestar.

-No, si alguien no te trata como mereces, entonces no te quiere. Tiene novia sabes, una linda rubia, casi una Barbie humana, una princesa y yo… yo…-Reí.-Soy la bruja malvada del cuento.

Sonrió.

-No has cambiado nada Bels.-Me estrecho.-Creí que cambiar de ambiente te haría dejar de ser tan ciega, eres muy bonita.

-¡Ya! Bueno, mis muchos admiradores me aman por mi sentido del humor, no exactamente por mi físico.

Sus ojos grises, que combinaban con su cabello me miraron divertidos.

-Es hora de decírtelo, como tu amigo… ¡Tú sentido del humor apesta!

Nos reímos.

-Está bien.

-Pero ya en serio, el tipo es un idiota; Eres todo un encanto, mírate, si no insiste, entonces, mándalo al diablo y consigue un modelo nuevo.-Sonreí. Ya quisiera yo que fuera tan sencillo.

-No es tan fácil.-Susurre mirando las vendas de mis manos.

-¿Por qué?-Lo mire buscando una respuesta.

-Porque está tremendamente bueno.-Reí.-Tiene un cuerpazo que…

-Sí, ya me lo imagino.-Sonrió.

Al final, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Me alegra haber venido…

Me quede viendo los arboles frente a nosotros, a unos metros, que daban comienzo a la montaña y al paisaje verde.

La madre de Eric comenzó a llamarle a gritos desde la puerta.

-¡Buenas noches Sra. Yorkie!-Ella me devolvió el saludo.

-Tengo que ir, pero espérame, ya vuelvo.-Me beso la mejilla y se levantó con su habitual caminar lánguido y nerd, entró a su casa.

Respire el aire con pasión, mirando al cielo.

¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?

Observé mis manos, mi madre casi desfallece cuando las vio y papá, simplemente se burló de mi por lo descuidada que era, según él.

Evite llorar de nuevo, tenía miedo de sentir que mi hogar estaba allí, cerca de cosas raras y asesinos locos.

Puse el mentón sobre mis rodillas y cerré los ojos.

-Idiota prepotente… -Susurre desahogándome.-"…Peso muerto…" "…Ella y yo no podemos ser…" Imbécil cara de pescado, cuando lo vea voy a…

-No sabía que los peces fueran tan atractivos.

Di un salto pegándome el susto de mi vida.

Me levante con horror.

Ojos verdes, cabello hermoso, piel suave y lindo… Ay No.

Estaba a unos diez pasos de mí.

-¿Qué?...

Su camisa estaba arrugada, la chaqueta que llevaba también, como si se las hubiera puesto sin cuidado y tenía tierra en ellas. En la cabeza tenía una hoja verde y algo que parecían ser pequeñas ramitas enredado sus cabellos. Lucía terrible.

-Antes que digas cualquier cosa permíteme hablar primero.-Tenía ojeras y lucía desarreglado, se acercó tres pasos.-Te he querido desde antes de conocerte, cada día, y cuando por fin te encontré, tuve miedo, porque no tengo nada que valga para darte, podría matarte de muchas formas y me asusta, porque mírate, eres frágil y quebradiza, en un acto estúpido decidí alejarte por mantenerte a salvo y ¡No funciono!-Respiro buscando aire.- Llegué a mi casa y solo supe que te habías ido, probablemente por mi culpa, abandonaste todo y me dejaste… sin decir nada…-A esta altura su rostro era de desesperó.-¿Por qué demonios te fuiste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste?

Retrocedí un paso desorientada.

-¿Que?

-¡Si! ¡Te conozco Bella y no eres una cobarde! ¿Por qué decidiste dejar todo?

-¿Dejar todo? ¿Estas ebrio?

Él negó con su mandíbula tensa.

Dio otro paso y yo retrocedí uno.

-No digas nada, es mi culpa…-Sus ojos eran de cristal.-Vine aquí, con el corazón en la mano, para pedirte que me perdones, y me prometas estar siempre a mi lado y no volver a abandonarme.-Se arrodilló y estiro los brazos, tenía un cofrecito hermoso en las manos, blanco con tocados dorados.-¿Te casarías conmigo?

¡Jesús!

No respire. Esto era un sueño, debía serlo.

-¡¿Qué?!

El horror en mi voz era más que obvio.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-Gire el rostro encontrándome con el de Eric, que estaba igual de asombrado que yo. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Había escuchado todo!

-Sí, cásate conmigo.-En el interior había una joya azul y brillante, un corazón.-Quédate conmigo y no vuelvas a abandonarme.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Se quedó como tonto ahí.-Por favor ponte de pie.

Él me observó consternado, como si no entendiera.

-Si te casas conmigo, no volverás a huir.

Mi corazón se contrajo.

-¿A huir? Solo vine el fin de semana para visitar a mis padres, no estaba huyendo ¿Qué te sucede? No eres tan importante como para que abandone mi vida y todo lo que he logrado por ti.

Su rostro se descompuso en una secuencia muy graciosa, pasando por el alivio, la confusión, el disgusto y finalmente, como era de esperarse en él, la furia.

-Pero Alice dijo que te fuiste por lo que paso esta tarde, que no volverías.

Hice una mueca.

-Luego de eso decidí venir, pero no permanentemente, solo el fin de semana, iba a volver el lunes.

Él observo el cofre tieso, luego a Eric y a mí, procesando lo que había acabado de hacer.

-Yo…

Intercambie miradas con Eric y Edward, sin saber qué decir.

Reaccionando se puso en pie lentamente, sin mirarme. Se irguió con su habitual orgullo, mirando hacía todos lados con altivez.

-Ah…

Camine hasta él y aparte el cofre con mis benditas vendadas manos, intentando no tocar las suyas.

-Dáselo a Tanya, no a mí.

Parpadeo y por primera vez su rostro se puso tan rojo como el mío.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía al gran Edward Cullen avergonzado como una chica.

-Yo…-Luego de pensárselo un momento se pasó la mano por el cabello luciendo exasperado.-¡Que estúpido!-Enarque una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?-Sonrió con resentimiento, haciendo una mueca con los labios.

-Voy a matarla…

-A… ¿Quién?

-A Alice, todo esto es su culpa.

Mi boca se hizo una "O" sea lo que fuera que ella le había dicho, sí que estaba en problemas.

-Amor… ¿Quién es él?-Me pregunto Eric desde atrás. La cara de Edward pasó de la vergüenza, a la frustración y a la ira.

-¿Amor?-Atravesó a mi amigo con odio.-Y ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Si no lo alejaba de Edward, le pasaría algo.

Me cruce de brazos.

-Eric ve a casa, mañana hablaremos…

No le quitaba los ojos a Eric.

-Si Hernie, ve con tu madre.-Espetó desdeñoso.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-Oye… es tan idiota como lo pintabas.-Silbo.-Hombre y yo que intentaba defenderte.-Dijo mi amigo.

-¡Eric por favor!-Le suplique mirándolo sobre mi hombro, intentando así ocultar la marca de él. Suspiro.

-Sí, entra antes que tu madre te castigue.-Iba a golpearlo, una palabra más y lo haría.

Eric se metió las manos en los bolsillos y rodo los ojos.

-Como sea, chico malo. Nos vemos Belli.-Hice un gesto con la mano mientras entraba a su casa, no le quite la vista de encima sino hasta cuando cerró la puerta.

Mi estómago saltó. Estaba con él a solas… de nuevo, se suponía que no iba a volver a permitir que esto pasará.

Di un suspiro, mirándolo, pero él, no me quitaba los ojos de encima, como si tuviera algo en la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Te debo algo?

No sabía qué hacer, su mirada seguía en mí.

Su manzana se movió de arriba abajo.

Me extendió el cofre, que ahora estaba cerrado.

-No lo quiero.

Un destello de dolor surco sus ojos.

-No me importa, tómalo.

-Que no.

Lo aparte con mi mano vendada. Quería acercarme a él, Dios sabía que me mataba estar tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, pero no olvidaba lo de Tanya.

-¡¿Por qué contigo todo es tan difícil?!-Grito de repente.-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

Bufe cruzándome de brazos.

-Púdrete. Vienes aquí como loco proponiéndome matrimonio, te crees con el derecho de gritarme.-Mis brazos temblaban.-Y ahora me acusas de ser la difícil y la estúpida causa de todas tus angustias, pues lo siento mucho, pero no tienes derecho a joderme de esa manera, porque lamento informarte que el problema aquí no soy yo… sino tú, así que anda, largo, ve con tú novia, que yo no soy nada que te deba importar.

Sus labios se apretaron y respiro sin pausa.

-Ya sé.-Enarque una ceja.-Recíbelo… por favor.-Me extendió el cofre.

-No, no quiero nada tuyo ¿Comprendes? Ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que paso, solo quiero que te vayas… hazme ese favor, desaparece de mi vida.

Parpadeo dolido. ¡Patrañas! ¿Dolido? ¡Era su maldita culpa!

-Recíbelo.-Insistió invadiendo mi espacio personal.-Recíbelo y me iré…-Tomo una de mis muñecas mientras yo negaba.-Recíbelo y te dejare en paz.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada y me sentí mal, demasiado.

"No lo recibas… o se ira".

Tense mi boca.

-Está bien.-Tome el cofre acunándolo con mi brazo libre y me aleje de él.-Adiós.

Me gire dispuesta a dejarlo allí.

-Deje a Tanya.-Pare como idiota.-Si quieres golpearme, hazlo, porque aunque no me creas, me siento como basura, soy basura, planee un discurso mejor todo el camino, pero no se me ocurre nada ahora.

Lo mire.

-Solo escúchame un momento.

Me quede callada esperando.

-Te fuiste, y yo, solo pensé en todo lo que paso, en todo lo que… significas para mi.-Susurro lo último con dificultad.-Lamento como te he tratado, soy un imbécil, pero necesito que sepas que soy del tipo que actúa de la peor forma solo porque es lo correcto, te trato como te trato porque no mereces lo que yo te puedo dar, mereces algo mejor, y mi plan era ese, pero hoy cuando ya no estabas cerca eso se esfumó.-Miraba a todas partes menos a mi.-Mande a Tanya al diablo y ahora, probablemente nos maten más rápido, pero no me importa.-Puso sus manos sobre su pecho.-Te propongo matrimonio de verdad, porque no puedo soportar que te alejes, quiero el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos…-Soltó el aire contenido.-Quiero ser egoísta por primera vez en mi vida y tenerte conmigo. ¡Maldición Bella! Estoy dispuesto a tirar todo por el abismo si tú quieres…

Lo mire simulando aburrimiento, pero en mi fuero interno estaba hecha un coctel de sentimientos muy abrumadores.

-Al menos di algo…

Su rostro era impasible y se movía débilmente, nervioso.

-No.

Parpadeo y sentí su dolor por un instante.

-¿No? ¿Cómo qué no?

Levante el mentón.

-Son solo palabras Edward, y perdóname, pero los hechos dicen otra cosa, te puedo dar una lista de todo lo que has hecho y dicho que contradicen tú discurso.

-Pero yo…

-Tienes una novia que al parecer quieres, me tratas como basura, actúas como si fuera una niña tonta y enamoradiza.-Inhalo con fervor.-Para ti no soy más que un peso muerto, puedo seguir toda la noche si quieres…

Negó intentando acercarse.

-Puedo explicarlo.

-No quiero que lo hagas. Estoy cansada, cansada de soportar tus cosas.

-Bella, por favor.

-Estoy cansada de luchar en algo sin una razón aparente, tú no me amas, yo no te amo, no somos nada y verdaderamente, no tengo porque soportar esto.-Señale mis manos.-Soportar todo esto para que tú me sigas considerando una inútil, un cero, Pues ¿Sabes qué? Aunque vuelva el lunes, no voy a acercarme ni a ti ni a tu desquiciada familia, no voy a pasar por otra cirugía espantosa mientras te la pasas besuqueando a otra.

Solo me observó, con su mirada de póker.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Te odio.

-¿Ya acabaste?

-No, si quisiera acabar, me tardaría más.

Mi tono era filoso.

-Muy bien.-Se cruzó de brazos.-¿Quieres alejarte de mí? Pues no se puede, sabes que no tenemos esa posibilidad, te estoy ofreciendo un tiempo que puede ser feliz para ambos, me ofrezco en cuerpo y alma, podemos disfrutar lo que nos queda, porque sabes que nos mataran, si no aceptas, ese tiempo será miserable para ambos y terminaremos tan desdichados como ahora.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Sí, de cierta forma, sabes que pasara, deje a Tanya y aunque no me creas, todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti, pero como las cosas han cambiado, te pido un simple asentimiento de cabeza y ya. Te pido que compartas mi egoísmo.

-No.

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.-Sus ojos se oscurecieron.-Si no te sientes capaz de amar a algo como yo, al menos, déjame recompensar ese vacío con algo mucho mejor, mucho más apetecible. Prometo ser comprometido y meticuloso, soy capaz de algunos trucos y puedo hacer muchas cosas que te gustaran. No te arrepentirás y cada vez que se te antoje lo haré. Yo haré que valga la pena.

-¿Que?

-Habló de sexo.-No pude evitar sonreír con tanta vergüenza. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Me hablaba a mí, en serio? ¿Era él Edward de siempre?

Solté una risa, odiándome por hacerlo.

-Estas drogado, si debe ser eso.-Mi sonrisa se borró cuando continuo serio.

-Si no me amas como para unirte a mí, entonces acéptame solo para ser tu amigo en la mañana y tu compañero en las noches, podemos llegar a un acuerdo luego de casarnos, podemos ser solo amantes si quieres… podemos ser lo que tú desees, solo di que sí…

-¡Por Dios! No puede ser…

Mire hacía el resto de casas avergonzada.

-Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Hice una mueca.

-No.

Abrió los ojos fastidiado.

-¡Di que sí!

-No, no, no, Edward esto es incoherente.

-El amor es incoherente.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Un comercial de condones?

Rodee los ojos.

-Te aseguro que no estás pensando bien, mira, te levantaras una mañana, arrepentido de todo eso, además, no he olvidado todas tus babosadas.

-No lo hagas, no las olvides, acéptame y cada día que pasemos juntos, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo.-Fruncí la nariz. –Solo asiente con la cabeza.

Suspire.

No lo comprendía, había dicho solo amigos y ahora de la nada salía con su cuentecillo del matrimonio, con desear que fuéramos una pareja, diciendo que me amaba cuando en el pasado no lo mostro nunca.

-No lo voy a hacer.-Sus fosas nasales se movieron y sin lucir una pizca contento se abalanzó sobre mí y me beso, un buen beso, pero sin dejarme convencer, lo mordí fuertemente, se quejó succionándome la boca sin hacer caso.

Sus manos me sostenían la cabeza con fuerza, no podía separarme, y perdón, pero no tuve la fuerza de perderme sus labios.

Lo disfrute un buen rato, cada parte, hasta que recordé en donde habían estado su boca hace poco.

Cuando logre separarme sonrió.

-¿Si?

-No.-Respondí con exagerada dulzura.-Y tienes ramas en la cabeza.

Me aleje de él, caminando hasta el porche de mi casa.

-No me importa, nos casaremos aunque no quieras ¡Vas a ser mi esposa!

Entrecerré los ojos mirándolo.

-Y cuando llegué la noche de bodas, te lo arrancare con los dientes, yo de ti, me buscaba a otra.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso significa que si nos acostaríamos?-Su rostro se ilumino con tal alegría que lo mire espantada.

¿Qué le había sucedido al Edward que conocía?

Deje caer mis hombros.

-Me refería a que no es una buena idea para tu salud.

-Lo siento, pero me compraste con la idea de tu boca en mí…

-¡Ya cállate!-Grite escandalizada. Lo juro, estaba roja como una fresa.-Me estas comenzando a asustar.

Se carcajeo a su manera mientras yo abría la puerta de la casa (Que ya estaba entreabierta para que yo pudiera entrar sin dificultad)

-Volveré por ti el domingo, y espero tener mi "Si" cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Negué ignorándolo y cerré la puerta apartándome de él.

Luego de un segundo me maldije: No sabía cómo, pero había vuelto a hacer de las suyas conmigo, me había quitado parte de mi enojo y resentimiento para dejarme mucho más confundida que nunca.

Sí que tenía mucho que procesar.

Golpeo la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. La abrí con mucha dificultad.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Es que, por el afán de venir hasta aquí, olvide traer dinero y… y no tengo para un motel, así que tal vez tú podrías…

-Espera, ¿Cómo viniste tan pronto y sin dinero?

Sonrió.

-Me convertí en Ya Sabes Que.

-Entonces ve al bosque, conviértete y duerme allí como él animal que eres.

Intente cerrar pero entonces extendió el brazo.

-Es imposible, puedo enfermarme.-Lo mire no muy convencida.

-No es mi problema.

Señalo su marca.

-Si yo muero ¿Adivina que pasa?-Espetó muy pagado de su situación.

-No morirás por una noche a la intemperie.-Dije con frialdad.

Frunció el ceño.

-Por favor, no me dejes dormir en la calle, apenas amanezca me iré, lo juro.

Observe sus ojos mansos. A veces quisiera ser en serio una completa perra.

Suspire haciéndome a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Dormiré en tu cama.-Sonrió con malicia mientras entraba.

Idiota, idiota, cuanto lo odiaba.

* * *

**¡Y actualice! :D **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Besos y abrazos a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**

**Gracias a : Arlette Cullen Swan , pili, Suiza19, lucianamartinez275 , Zafirocullen22 , Mari, natalie. , ashleyswan, por comentar.**

**Actualizare pronto y de verdad gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Besos.**


	6. Capítulo cinco: La fiesta

**Los personajes (La mayoría) pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: La Fiesta.**

_Era de nuevo ese mismo bosque._

_Podía sentir los gritos a nuestras espaldas, nos perseguían, con sus armas y luces. Estaban cerca. La oscuridad no me dejaba ver mucho, pero cuando mire sobre mi hombro, Edward estaba allí, corriendo al igual que yo con todas sus fuerzas; tenía heridas y su rostro era una máscara frígida, entonces sus ojos brillaron verdes, tomando la forma de los de un reptil._

_Una punzada espantosa inundo mi espalda y solo pude escuchar un lejano "Estamos cerca" _mientras las imágenes se perdían en la oscuridad.

Somnolienta me gire sobre la cama y abrí los ojos de golpe cuando sentí un brazo demasiado pesado alrededor de mi cadera. Gire el rostro horrorizada encontrándome con el de Edward dichoso y lleno de luz a mi lado, el muy descarado estaba durmiendo en mi cama.

La vergüenza de lo que pudo haber tocado fue tal que ejerciendo fuerza con mi brazo y cuerpo lo empuje de un solo movimiento haciendo que se cayera. Él tonto soltó un gemido en el suelo: Solo llevaba calzoncillos Y Que Bien Le Quedaban.

-¡Loca! ¡Eso me dolió!-Dijo sentándose en el suelo y sobándose la espalda.

¡Ese abdomen! ¡Dios! ¡Ese cuerpo!

-¿Loca? ¡Vete al diablo!-Dije sentándome para hablarle bien.-¿Sabes qué es eso?-Señale el puñado de frazadas y almohadas que habían sobre la alfombra al lado de la cama.-¡Allí debías dormir, no aquí!-Señale la cama.-Creó que fui clara.

Hizo un gesto de fastidio mientras se levantaba.

-Es que hacía frío.-Se paró frente a mí en toda su sinvergüenza.-Y tú no parabas de decir mi nombre, así que te hice un favor.-Entrecerré los ojos roja. Es mentira Bella, no es cierto.

Iba a mandarlo de nuevo al demonio por "Hacerme el favor" pero entonces mis ojos curiosos se toparon con cierto bulto frente a mí, que estaba grande de una forma perturbadora.

-¡Maldición Edward!-Di un brinco atrás y le lance una almohada sin lastimar mis manos. Él la tomo confundido.

-¡¿Qué?!-Mire hacía el colchón, sonrojada.

-¿Como, exactamente dormimos? ¿En cucharita?-Mi voz tembló. Su ceño estaba fruncido, hasta que miro la unión entre sus piernas y luego a todas partes sin saber qué hacer, ocultando su protuberancia con la almohada.

-¡No es lo que crees!.-Su voz sonó chillona. Me levante de la cama evitando mirarlo.

Si, se había colado en mi cama semidesnudo y había puesto su "Mercancía" donde no debía, amaneciendo con cierta erección que yo ni siquiera cause conscientemente.

-Pervertido… el baño está ahí.-Señale la puerta a nuestro lado.-Y no quiero que te acabes todo mi aceite de coco ¿Entendido?

Le estaba diciendo que lo hiciera en mi baño… yo estaba muy mal.

Con los ojos en blanco y la almohada encima de la cuestión, se encamino hacía el baño, cruzando frente a mí, si adelante estaba bien formado, su trasero, cabrearía a cualquiera.

Cuando cerró la puerta pegué un suspiro sonriendo con vergüenza.

Esto era de locos.

Camine hasta las persianas rosa pastel y la corrí un poquito, lo mejor sería irnos pronto, para que mis padres no lo vieran saliendo de mi habitación.

Tendí mi cama y levante el desorden.

Una vibración me llamó la atención, era el teléfono de Edward, estaba sobre la mesita de noche. No le di importancia hasta que no dejó de insistir.

Como metiche mire de qué se trataba, para hacerlo, tuve que mover la pantalla táctil usando la punta de mi mentón. Era un truco que había aprendido.

_Mensaje de Tanya, mensaje de Tanya, correo de voz de Tanya, Email de Tanya, llamada perdida de Tanya… Tanya, Tanya, Tanya._

¡Maldita Rubia!

El enojo de la noche anterior floreció junto con el dolor.

Tuve la tentación de responderle con una sarta de groserías, pero, no me iba a rebajar a eso y mucho menos por un hombre ¡Nah! Prefería escuchar como solucionaba su problemilla en el baño.

Lo deje en la mesita y camine hasta la puerta.

-¡Hey, Edward! Si necesitas catálogos de lencería, tengo unos excelentes, hay unos chicos en boxers que derretirían a cualquiera…

-¡¿Me estas tildando de homosexual?!

-Solo digo que es hora de salir del closet.-Me reí.

-¡Oh..! No me provoques Bella porque voy a salir, pero para mostrarte cuan dotado puedo ser…

-¿De verdad? Pues ya lo vi todo, o es que ¿Ya olvidaste tú cosilla, pervertido?

Mientras estuvo en eso me aleje y empaque lo necesario para volver, todo era complicado con las vendas, pero hacía lo que podía.

Cuando él salió, busco con apuró sus pantalones… no quise verlo hasta que estuvo vestido.

-¿Por qué empacas?

-Nos iremos ahora, no quiero que mis padres despierten y te encuentren aquí.-Se rasco el cuello sobre su marca.

-Pero tengo hambre.

Rodee los ojos.

-Te compraré algo en el aeropuerto, así que solo déjame ducharme y ya.

Termine de empacar, busque mi ropa y me metí en el baño, me puse dos bolsas plásticas en las vendas como si fueran guantes y me asee como pude, lave mi boca con demora y dificultad y vestirme fue aún peor.

Cuando salí ya lista, peinada y todo, lo vi sentado en la cama, mirando su teléfono.

Una punzada de dolor me atravesó.

-Sabes que no voy a aceptar tú oferta.-Tragué saliva.-Vuelve con ella si te duele tanto.

Levanto la cabeza mirándome con calma.

-Si lo vas a hacer, de eso me encargó yo y no voy a volver con ella, porque simplemente no es tú y porque no me duele ni un poco haberla botado.-Mire a un lado.

-Es una persona, debe estar sufriendo.

Se levantó guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Qué pena por ella… -Su tono me volvió confirmar algo feo: Edward no sentía remordimiento por lo que le hizo, otro ejemplo de lo mucho que carecía de ciertos sentimientos.

Negué.

-Qué pena por ti, que la dejaste por creer algo que solo es posible en tú cabeza.-Camine hasta mi equipaje.-No me casaré contigo.

Se tensó de inmediato.

-Si fue por lo de estos meses, ya dije que lo sentía.-Tomo mi maleta.

Me reí.

-No es solo tú estúpida indiferencia o el que hayas sido un cretino siempre amigo.-Enfatice lo último.-Ni tampoco tú relación o tú trato… bueno si, pero también está el hecho de que me mantengas al margen de todo, quieres que sea tú esposa pero ni me tienes confianza, solo me ocultas cosas al igual que el resto.

Pareció absorto.

-No lo hago.

-¡Oh! Sí que lo haces.-Lo mire.-Hablan y planean a mis espaldas… dime, quieres casarte conmigo, Vale pero ¿Qué pasará cuando tengas que marcharte? ¿Qué pasará con el peso muerto?

Sus ojos lucían sorprendidos.

Sonreí mucho más.

-Escuche todo lo que hablaron la noche en la que mencionaste los dos meses y medio que les quedan, si no me ocultan nada Edward, si no planean a mis espaldas y a mi costa, si no se la pasan con sus secretos, incluyendo a Rosalie, entonces dime ¿Qué fue lo que escuche? ¿Por qué no me toman en cuenta para sus reuniones?

Se pasó la mano para el cabello.

-¿Sinceramente?

-Por favor.

Suspiro.

-No creemos que estés lista mentalmente para afrontarlo, eres como la niña pequeña de la familia, la niña que no entiende cosas de adultos y no podemos incluirte porque cada uno, también Rosalie, te consideramos incapaz de tomar las decisiones pertinentes, aceptar lo que sucede, ser leal.

-¡¿Por qué?!

Tragó.

-Algunos creen que no debemos incluirte porque en realidad tú y yo no somos nada, no tienes nada que te apegué a nosotros, como bien dijiste, no nos amamos y no hay un vínculo especial entre nosotros que te haga confiable.

¡¿En serio?!

-Ya veo…-Y no pude decir más, me sentía oriunda, traiciona, subestimada.

De lo peor.

* * *

Estábamos cerca de Volterra, el avión había sido una pesadilla y despedirme de mi familia sin que pillaran a Edward también.

Ahora estábamos en un auto alquilado que conducía Edward mientras yo ponía música en mi reproductor.

400 Lux de Lorde.

Mire por la ventana escuchando la canción, muy apropiada para el momento, la verdad. Llevaba el cabello en una coleta firme y unas gafas de sol bien puestas.

Mordí mi boca antes de hablar lo que había pensado y ensayado.

-Quiero que me incluyan en todo.-Dije sin mirarlo.-Quiero ser parte, quiero tener voz y voto…

-Podríamos hablar con los otros pero no…

-No soy tonta Edward, tú tienes control sobre ellos, si solo lo ordenas, obedecerán.-Miro al frente serio.

-No quiero.

-¡¿Como?!

-Sí, me niego a ordenarles eso, si de cualquier forma, tú continuarías sin ninguna relación que nos uniera, no voy a hacer eso.

Rechine mis dientes.

-Por favor… Rosalie lleva casi el mismo tiempo que yo metida en esto y parece una experta.

Sonrió.

-Ella y Emmet son… normales, no hay necesidad de mantenerla alejada, como bien sabes, se mataría por él.

Hice un mohín.

-¿Ósea que porque yo no soy tan patética no puedo entrar?-Ladeo la cabeza.

-Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo parece que deseas matarme, no es algo que hagan los de tú clase, no da confianza.-Rodee los ojos.

-Los de mi clase apestan, tú y todos apestan…

-Muy madura.

Mire la ventanilla.

-Me hacen sentir idiota e inservible.-Susurre de repente.-Como si fuera un pedazo de mierda.

-No es así, Bella yo, solo… -Cerré los ojos bañándome por la luz del sol.-Hagamos un trato.

Abrí un ojo.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

Con sus ojos en la carretera comenzó:

-Acepta y te incluiré en todo, tanto que podrás mandar y dar órdenes como yo. Tú me das mi "Si" y yo te doy un lugar en todo esto.

Lo mire tiesa.

-No.

Su dolor me golpeó.

-Entonces sigue en tú puesto de idiota, no es mi problema.

Mire los árboles y el cielo azul.

-Estás hablando de matrimonio, de hasta que la muerte nos separe.-Bufó. Si, existía el divorcio, pero no era algo que yo quisiera, porque simplemente era una romántica eterna.

-Es diferente para nosotros, yo muero tu mueres ¿Entiendes?

Lo ignore.

-Hablas de un nuevo nivel de intimidad, de confianza… de todo, Edward, nos conocemos hace poco, muy poco como para dar ese paso, ni siquiera sé cuál es tú color favorito.

-Verde.

-¡Vale! Déjame hablar…

-No, no hay necesidad de pasar por esta conversación, Bella por si no me has escuchado desde que nos conocimos, somos compatibles por naturaleza, no importa si yo soy ying y tu yang, no importa nada de eso, somos uno y te aseguro que no necesitamos pasar por lo que las parejas humanas, en el fondo, tú me conoces mejor que yo y viceversa.

Eso no había dicho hace un tiempo.

-No cambia las cosas, además, eres un idiota.

-Lo sé y estoy dispuesto a no serlo de aquí hasta siempre si aceptas.

Pero había otras razones por las que yo me negaba a aceptar su locura, razones que para mí eran todo.

-No puedo.

Quise llorar.

-¿Por qué?

Exhale el aire de mis pulmones.

-Me reservó el comentario.

No hablamos más el resto del viaje, y a pesar de eso, me sentí cómoda a su lado, a tal punto que desee que no llegáramos a nuestro destino.

Él saco en un momento su teléfono, creí que Tanya le estaba llamando, pero cuando contesto el alivio fue inhumano.

-Me vas a tener que escuchar claramente cuando llegue Alice.-Su tono era menos que feliz.-No, no me vengas con eso… pues sí, pero no, no, Alice ¡Déjame hablar!

Su manzana subió y bajo mientras observaba al frente. Escucho con atención a Alice.

-Comprendo, me parece bien.-Me miro.-Si aquí esta… ¡No, Alice! ¡No me hiciste un favor! ¡Ya cierra la boca! ¿De verdad? Pues guardarte tus ideas, me hiciste quedar como un estúpido…

Y por quince minutos más su conversación fue de esa manera, haciendo que al final yo me riera de la manera en como su hermana lo sacaba de quicio. Me di cuenta de que la Alice le había mentido con que yo me había ido para siempre, solo para "ayudarnos" Según ella.

Cuando colgó pegó un bufido.

-Esa niñita me va a escuchar.-Sonreí por como actuaba, como un hermano mayor.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Apenas lleguemos, iremos a mi casa, dijo que hay que hablar seriamente…

-¿Sobre qué?

-La fiesta en la casa Black.

\- Y… ¿Tengo que irme lejos o algo así? Ya sabes, no soy de confianza para escuchar o estar en sus exclusivas reuniones.

Su rostro se volvió dulce de repente.

-Puedes quedarte… solo esta vez.

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta.

-Gracias.

* * *

Estaciono frente a su casa. Me queda viéndola con un mal sabor de boca, la única vez que estuve allí no fue muy divertido.

Edward salió y me abrió la puerta, acomodo su brazo en mi espalda y me ayudo a ponerme de pie sobre el pavimento.

Estaba cansada por el viaje, pero no iba a perderme esto.

Ya dentro, Edward me dirigió hasta la sala de estar, allí estaban Rose y Emmet sentados muy juntitos, al verme, Emmet sonrió, pero Rosalie en lugar de parecer feliz porque yo estuviera ahí, me miro con disgusto.

\- Hola.

Fingí alegría.

-Hey mocosa mandona… ¿Dónde estuviste?-Dijo alegremente Emmet.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto Rose intentando ocultar su disgusto.

-Yo le permití que viniera.

Edward y ella se sostuvieron la mirada.

Rosalie se levantó y se nos acercó.

-Vuelve a casa, lo digo en serio Bella, no debes estar aquí.-Entrecerré los ojos.

-Y ¿Por qué?

Oh yo ya sabía porque.

-No quiero que te metas en esto… ve a casa.

Iba a responderle pero entonces Edward se puso frente a mí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a pasar sobre lo que yo digo?-Su voz se tornó dura.

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron en una mezcla de sorpresa y temor, entonces miro a su novio.

-Emmet.-Busco su ayuda. Él parecía tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Lo siento amor, pero ni en broma puedo llevarle la contraria.-Respondió sin el menor atisbo de preocupación. Mi prima se volvió a Edward.

-Edward escucha ¿Si? Bella no debe estar aquí, tú mismo quieres que se mantenga lejos, por favor, esto no me parece bien.

-¿Estás loca?-Dije intentando quitarme de detrás de Edward, pero solo con moverse un poco él no me lo permitió.

Rose me miro con reprobación.

-¡Ve a casa Bella! ¡Ahora mismo!-Miro a Edward.-Esto no me gusta ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerla aquí?

La mire con completa furia, me sentía traicionada y las ganas de golpearla fueron bastante grandes.

-Te lo voy a decir solo una vez Rosalie, si quisiera tú opinión, la pediría, si necesitara que tomaras parte de mis decisiones, te lo haría saber, no obstante, me importa poco si no estás de acuerdo con lo que yo digo.-Podía ver su espalda tensándose.- Aquí yo mando, no Rosalie o cualquiera de ustedes, yo soy quien dice si respiran, no Rosalie, Yo elijo, no Rosalie y si vuelves a cuestionarme o a mis decisiones, te prometo que a quien sacaré de esta casa a patadas serás tú.

A esta altura Rosalie estaba pálida y con los ojos en cualquier lado menos en Edward.

-Pero…-Miro con desespero a Emmet, este no parecía contento pero tampoco con ganas de defenderla.

Edward acerco un poco más el rostro hacía Rosalie.

-No.-Espetó molesto.-No necesito un pero. Bella se queda porque yo lo digo, yo la quiero aquí, y aprenderás que cuestionarme no es una buena idea, ¿Bien?

Rose se rindió y bajo la cabeza.

-Si.

Edward se irguió de nuevo y me miro con desdén.

-Ven.-Me dijo.-Comenzaremos cuando lleguen los otros.

¿Por qué él era el líder, el todopoderoso? ¿Por qué incluso Emmet no se metía con él? ¿Qué tenía que los otros no?

Muy juiciosa lo seguí fuera de la sala. Me sentía mal por Rose, pero estaba cansada de ser ignorada.

Me llevo hasta el jardín trasero, que estaba infestado de flores hermosas y algunas plantas.

-A Alice le gusta la jardinería.-Me aclaro él al ver mi gesto.

Me senté en la escalinata que daba con el césped, Edward se acomodó a mi lado.

-Puedo… saber ¿Por qué todos te tratan así?

-¿Como?

-Como si fueras no sé, una especie de jefe.-Sonrió relajándose.

-Porque lo soy.

Lo mire con sorpresa.

-¿Puedes contarme?

Su rostro se tensó.

-Dame mi "Si" y tal vez lo haga.

-Entonces olvídalo.

Eso no le gusto.

-Eres un fastidio ¿Lo sabes?

-Y tú un prepotente que tiene que rogarle a una chica para casarse con ella. Patético.-Dije exagerando.

Enarco una ceja.

-No entiendo porque estas tan estresada, te permití quedarte ¿No deberías estar contenta?

Resople.

-No es estrés; Estoy cansada, desde… lo que pasó.-Señale mis manos para que captará a que me refería.-No quiero quejarme, pero se trata de personas que ahora están muertas y todos incluyendo a Rosalie actúan como si no hubiera problema.

Me observó con calma.

-Entiendo, pero no puedes culparte, ellos marcaron su propio fin al querer matarnos, y sobre como actuamos, pues, todos estamos acostumbrados, por más feo que suene, es normal, y Rosalie lo sabe.

Fruncí el ceño, esto era inconcebible.

-Porque mueran día a día millones de personas alrededor del mundo no implica que tengamos que acostumbrarnos a la muerte, o mirarla con indiferencia. Son personas, que amaron y que tenían esperanzas, personas que sufrieron, a pesar de lo que hayan hecho.

Ahora él frunció el ceño.

-Eso es verdad, la muerte es algo común en este mundo, todos la conocen, pero la cuestión Bella, es que los millones de los que hablas, no han intentado matar a quienes quieres, ahí está la diferencia, actuamos de esa manera con esas personas porque amenazaron lo que amamos individualmente y para nosotros no hay nada peor que eso.

-No es un pretexto.

-Puede ser, pero, tú no aceptas nada de lo que te digo al fin y al cabo.

Reí sin ganas.

Escuchamos como se abría la puerta principal, era Jasper.

Lo salude con recelo cuando se nos acercó.

-Alice vendrá más tarde, dijo que comenzáramos sin ella.

Un escalofrió me recorrió.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo Edward disgustado.

* * *

El ambiente no podía ser más incómodo con mi prima enviando a través de la cocina malas vibras, mirando mal a todos, sentada en la mesa con Emmet, mientras que Jasper parecía buscar algo de comer entre los cajones. Edward se mantenía como chicle a mi lado.

-No quiero ser un aguafiestas pero… ¿Vamos a hablar de una buena vez? Porque me estoy perdiendo un partido de muerte en ESPN -Dijo aburrido Emmet.

-¡Si! ¡Aquí está!-Jasper sacó de un cajón un empaque de cereal y metiendo la mano sacó una hoja negra y rectangular, camino hasta la mesa entre nosotros y puso en el medio el objeto.

A primera vista, creí que era un premio o algo así, pero las letras eran delicadas y blancas.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunte.

-Creí que lo guardarías en un lugar seguro Jasper, te lo dije, un lugar seguro, no en un empaque de cereal.-Jasper sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo.

-¿Quién lo buscaría ahí? Soy un genio.-Edward rodo los ojos.

-¿Qué es?-Insistí.

-La invitación que Tanya le dio a Edward.-Dijo Rosalie de mal humor.

Sin disimulo la tome y la abrí.

**_´´Está cordialmente invitado a la festividad de caza anual de la familia Black, el día viernes al anochecer, con atuendo estrictamente de gala y la donación anual a la noble causa de la organización´´._**

**_Organiza: Familia Black._**

**_Para: Familia Cullen._**

Enarque una ceja.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Tarjeta de quinceañera? ¿Cómo que al anochecer? ¿Era tan difícil fijar una hora exacta?-Mire a todos.-¿Qué es eso de la donación?

-Es una costumbre lo del anochecer, la donación, son nada más ni nada menos que mil dólares por cabeza, es un requisito para asistir.-Respondió Jasper. Hice una mueca con la boca.

-Según me dijeron, Black oculta todos sus planes en su casa, tenemos que hacer una forma de entrar y sacar todo lo que podamos.-Dijo Emmet.

¿Qué planes?

-Pero necesitaremos una distracción, y además yo no puedo hacerlo, si voy a la gala no me podré quitar de encima a Tanya.

-Yo lo hago.-Dije. Como en cámara lenta, Edward giro el rostro hacía mí.

-¿Qué?

Supe que hoy no estaba para soportar mis bobadas o mis arrebatos de rebeldía.

-Ah…

En ese momento la puerta de atrás se abrió de un portazo.

-¡Ya vine!-Alice camino hasta nosotros y di un brinco mientras gritaba un Dios mío.

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares espantados.

Alice llevaba sobre el hombro un cuerpo (El de una mujer) inconsciente, sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-Grito Edward.

Alice hizo un gesto de desagrado y como costal de papas lanzó el cuerpo de la mujer al suelo, que continuo con los ojos cerrados.

-Si ya se, soy irresponsable, inmadura y bla bla… como sea.-Dijo tomando el cuerpo e intentando arrastrarlo.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto Emmet.

-Una tal Vanessa, viene de lejos, no se preocupen, es una cazadora.-¿Cazadora?

-¿Porque la trajiste aquí? ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?¡-Todos tenían la misma cara de espanto.

-Porque.-Se detuvo y nos miró a todos.-Bella necesita una invitación y no puede hacerlo como parte de la familia Cullen, sería raro y todos dudarían. No puede tener nada que ver con nosotros, así que, le busque una.-Señalo a la mujer.-Además, esta ya es parte de la secta e incluir a Bella, con la iniciación y todo tardaría mucho tiempo.

Mi boca se abrió en una o.

-La secuestraste.-Afirme aterrada.

-Eso suena feo, más bien… -Se lo pensó un momento.- ¿Sabes que si? La maldita se lo merece. La conozco alguito, es una perra.

Mire a Edward.

-No… ¡De ninguna manera!-Se acercó a Alice.-Ella no hará eso Alice, óyeme bien.-Ella volvió a su asuntito de requisar a la pobre desmayada.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú no me mandas! Y ¿Por qué no?-Casi grito. Edward se giró y me miro a mí.

-Mala idea.-Escuche que dijo Jasper, expectante.

Dio dos pasos hasta mí y se me acerco lo suficiente como para abrazarme, lo que no sucedió.

-Claro que puedo mandarte, y si te cuesta tanto pensar en por qué no Bella, simple, vas a ser un peso muerto.-Lo entorne con los ojos.

Si me volvía a llamar así una vez más…

-¿Es eso? ¡Pues no me llamaste peso muerto cuando fuiste a mi casa arrastrándote como niñita!-Sus ojos se abrieron con furia, los míos igual.

-¡Eso es diferente! ¡No vas a ir a esa fiesta! ¡Punto!

-¡Jódete imbécil! ¡No me mandas!-Entonces sonrió.

-Claro que te puedo mandar… ahora si.-Fruncí el ceño.

-¿En serio? ¿Con que derecho?

-Bueno, yo de ti pensaría dos veces antes de aceptar regalos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Alice quitándome la palabra de la boca. Ambos la miramos, sabiendo que estábamos haciendo un show frente a todos.

-¿Que te dio?-Me preguntó Alice.-Bella ¿Qué fue lo que él te dio?-Su voz se había endurecido.

La mire arrugando la nariz.

-Un cofre barato con una bisutería adentro ¿Y?

Cerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Lo recibiste?-Mire a Edward, quien ahora estaba muy pagado de sí mismo.-¡¿Bella?!

-¡Si! No paraba de insistir en que…-Pare de hablar. En que lo recibiera.

Emmet explotó en carcajadas, volviendo esto más extraño.

-¿Qué era?-Pregunte sintiéndome de nuevo como retrasada.

Alice puso sus manos en sus caderas mirando con reprobación a su hermano.

-Eres increíble…-Le dijo.-No puedo creer que hubieras llegado a esto.

Subió los hombros.

-No me está funcionando mucho si de eso hablas, sigue igual.

-¡¿De qué hablan?!-Mierda… quería golpear a alguien.

-De lo que te regalo, Bella, no es más que un artilugio para controlarte, ¿Como le dicen aquí?, Ah sí, regalo de compromiso, excepto que para los que son como tú, funciona como una especie de atadura, en simples palabras, este granuja de porquería te acaba de dar algo que funciona como dopante, algo que con aceptarlo te hará más sumisa ante él y no solo eso, sino que al recibirlo prácticamente acabas de aceptar ser su esposa.

Lo mire comprendiendo porque esa noche insistió tanto en dármelo ¡Bastardo!

-No me dejaste opción.

Respondió con calma.

Le hubiera golpeado, pero mis manos estaban en mi contra.

Sin decir una palabra me aleje de todos y camine hasta la puerta, abriéndola con dificultad.

Cuando salí sintiéndome peor de idiota, camine lo más lejos y rápido, camine hasta mi casa.

Nadie me siguió, lo que agradecí. Luego de pedirle a un niñito que pasaba que abriera la puerta con mi llave, entre oriunda. Me tumbe en mi cama.

Odiaba a Rosalie, a Edward y a toda esta estupidez, mi ira era tal que como siempre, termine llorando para desahogarme.

Bastardo… bastardo. Se había pasado de la raya, esta vez, era demasiado.

* * *

A medida que los días fueron pasando, me dedique a no hablarle, a alejarme de todos y a encerrarme en mi mundo. Su insistencia en estar y hablar conmigo cesó cuando lo mande al demonio por milésima vez, pero continuaba en mi vida, cada vez que salía de clases, estaba estacionado; me veía pasar e ignorarlo, no me hablaba ni yo lo hacía. En casa, solo me comunicaba con Rosalie para lo meramente necesario ¿Por qué? Porque la desconocía. A Alice… bueno, era de cualquier forma parte de toda la cuestión sobrenatural, así que tampoco podía permitirme estar muy cerca de ella.

Y con cada mirada que le daba a Edward, con cada pensamiento que me llevaba a él, sentía que me moría, pero, había un límite y sabía muy en el fondo que los sentimientos de él hacía mí y viceversa solo eran por la conexión, nada más, porque de no ser por ella, él no me necesitaría tanto como yo a él, y a pesar de eso, de necesitarle, no quería volver a soportar una humillación tan fea.

Por eso me había alejado, por su falta de respeto hacia mí, por su petulante creencia de poder controlarme a como diera lugar.

Entonces lo vi, aparcado con su hermoso auto tipo "Tengo mucho dinero" y vestido de negro, apoyando la espalda en su juguete sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Pase por su lado como era habitual y él solo se mantuvo allí, quieto.

Cuando lo perdí de vista, intente tranquilizarme.

-Ya sé que no quieres hablar conmigo tampoco…-Dijo Alice repentinamente a mi lado. Di un saltó alterada.

-Sí, Hola.-Masculle.

Lucía linda.

-Por favor…-Se detuvo, yo continúe caminando sin mirarla.-¡Bella!-Grito al notar que no le prestaría atención. Suspire girándome.

Levante las cejas esperando a que continuara.

-Eres increíble.-Dijo con horror.-¿Vas a seguir con esto? ¿Porque? Al menos dime una razón por la que de repente decidiste no hablarnos.

Suspire.

-Perdón ¿Vale? Pero es solo que no soporto esto, tú hermano me lleva al límite, no puedo soportar todas sus cosas raras y que me traten como la niñita que no tiene que escuchar nada. Mi vida también está en riesgo Alice, y a nadie le importa mi opinión… Esa es mi respuesta, me aleje porque ya me canse de soportar que me insulten de esa forma, todos ustedes.

Me miro con el rostro pálido.

-Lo siento.-Su voz tembló.-Pero lo hacíamos por tú bien, vales más para nosotros de lo que crees y si te llegara a suceder algo…-Cerró la boca.-No, no puedo decírtelo yo, pero por favor, no puedes simplemente olvidarte de que existimos, de que él existe.

Ya lo sabía.

-Ajá.-Me di media vuelta, dispuesta a no cambiar de opinión ni a escucharla más, de verdad que la quería y la extrañaba, pero no podía retractarme.

-¡La fiesta es pasado mañana!-Grito.-¡Y puedes ir!

Pare en seco, por completo sorprendida.

-¿Él te dio permiso para invitarme?-Dije con sarcasmo.-¿El amo lo permitió?

Hizo una mueca con los labios.

-Hay muchas cosas que Edward hace, pero mandarme como al resto nunca, yo soy diferente y no tengo porque acatar lo que dice siempre.-Abrí los ojos.

-No lo sabe.-Afirme, ella asintió.

-Y va a enloquecer cuando lo haga, pero no importa si… todo vuelve a ser como antes entre nosotras.-Mi corazón brinco.

-Eso me gustaría.

Sus ojos brillaron.

-A mí también, todo era más fácil antes de que él apareciera, cuando solamente éramos las dos.

Solté un suspiro acercándome.

-No tengo mil dólares.-Sonrió.

-Yo sí, tómalo como un préstamo, y por todo lo demás, me encargo yo… pero con una condición.

-te escucho.

-Quiero que la próxima vez, no mezcles nuestra amistad con lo que sea que tengan ustedes, puede que sea mi hermano, pero no tiene que afectar lo que seamos nosotras, y dejaré de tratarte como a una retrasada si tú intentas aceptar con más control todo lo que pase.

Me sostuvo la mirada, observando mi reacción. Lo que dijo me dolió pero sabía que tenía razón, yo no era exactamente la reina del control.

Sonreí.

-Acepto…-Dije extendiendo los brazos incomoda, pero cuando ella me recibió animada, me relaje y disfrute nuestro abrazo.

-Entonces…-Dijo de repente.-Desde ahora eres Vanessa Winters.

.

.

.

.

Aceptar, fue para poder reparar la única amistad que tenía y recuperar a mi amiga, pero también, porque Alice me daba la oportunidad de entrar en algo que ni Edward ni los demás estaban muy dispuestos a darme, pero ahora, no estaba tan segura de sí era el mejor plan.

-Me siento ridícula.

Y por Dios que lo estaba.

Lo que menos quería era estar en ese vestido negro y ajustado o en las medias veladas, y mucho menos estar peinada con rizos tiesos, maquillaje en exceso… mi cuello incluido, ya que si Edward estaba allí, aparecería la marca y si la veían, estábamos muertos (Según Alice) Así que había usado una capa de quien sabe que cosas para ocultarla perfectamente.

Alice me miro negando mientras se calzaba sus tacones locamente altos.

-Véanlo de esta manera, si Bella intenta correr, podrá usarlos como proyectiles.-Habló Jasper parado al lado de la puerta, con su esmoquin esperándonos. Sí, él lo sabía porque al parecer Alice no podía ocultarle nada por más que quisiera.

-No es eso…-Bufé.-Es esto.-Señale mis manos enguantadas. Ya me habían quitado la mayoría de vendas, pero quedaban puntos por quitar, así que tenía unos guantes que lo disimulaban un poco, pero me dolía.

-Quisiéramos curarte, de verdad, pero él único que puede es Edward.-Casi escupo la saliva de mi boca.

-¡¿Cómo que puede curarme?!-Grite. Alice le mando una mirada asesina al rubio.

-Eh… ¿Si? ¿Qué no te lo dijo?-Respondió incómodo.

-No.-Respondí furiosa mientras intentaba mantenerme estable en los zapatos.-Pero no me sorprende.

Él no parecía estar muy interesado en mi bienestar, de todos modos.

Cuando Alice finalmente estuvo lista, nos encaminamos a la puerta mientras recitaba de nuevo mi identidad.

-Vanessa Winters.-Susurre.-Vanessa Winters.

Nos metimos en el mercedes de Jasper, con mucho cuidado de no mostrar nada indebido.

Alice, se veía más que hermosa con él vestido color turquesa que usaba y el cabello cortó en ondas hechas perfectamente. Su cuello al igual que la mandíbula expuesta de Jasper estaban maquillados tan bien, al punto en el que no se veían sus marcas moradas.

Pronto nos internamos en la carretera oscura y a medida que el auto se desplazaba, el miedo era más grande, quería lanzarme por la ventanilla y correr lejos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba metida donde no debía.

-¿Dónde está la chica?-Pregunte.

-En el sótano de la casa, muy bien, la chica no sabe ni en donde está, la drogamos.-Fruncí el ceño intentando no alterarme por la tranquilidad de ambos. Era una persona y la tenían secuestrada.

Intente controlar mi respiración y me dedique a pensar en otras cosas, obvio, no funciono.

La vibración de mi teléfono me saco de mi crisis mental, cuando lo revise mis nervios casi me matan.

Era Edward.

No respondí.

Un momento después Alice contestó el suyo.

-Hola…Eh si, ya vamos para allá.-Hablaba con calma.-No, no la he visto…¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no está en casa? Y ¿Rosalie que dijo?

Deje de respirar, Jasper me miro por el espejo retrovisor, sonriente.

-Oh, oh.-Susurre.

-Pero Edward, ya está grandecita, No, no… puede ir a donde quiera, ¡Sí! Escucha… apenas acabe todo, la buscaremos y podrás hacer que te odie más.-Eso me hizo sentir mal.-No me grites ¿Okay? Es hora de que lo aceptes, bien, no Edward, ella sabe cuidarse sola, ¡Espera un segundo! A mí no me culpes, tú te lo buscaste. Aja, entonces deja de fastidiar, la buscaremos, si como sea… nos vemos allí.

Y colgó.

-Rosalie va a ir a la fiesta y está hecha una furia porque te has desaparecido sin decir nada.-¿Desde cuándo era tan madura?-Edward está peor, él pobre de Emmet debe de estar pasándola fatal.

Mordí mi labio.

No seas cobarde, no seas cobarde.

-Miren… ¡Ahí está!-Señalo Jasper.

Mis ojos se abrieron con horror.

-Yo me largo.-Dije mientras veía una mansión elegante en exceso. Pasamos por los portones de seguridad y luego estuvimos metidos en un tráfico de autos por una pequeña carretera hasta la entrada de la casa, en donde esperaban Ballets para estacionar.

-Jesús… Jesús.-Respira, R-E-S-P-I-R-A.

Salimos. Yo con las malditas piernas temblando de terror, me di cuenta de algo ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene su casa en medio del bosque?!

Alice me sostuvo con firmeza del brazo.

-Si quieres, podemos llevarte de vuelta.-Negué segura.

-Esto es pan comido.-Mentira.

Jasper camino delante de nosotras mientras otras personas en pareja o solas entraban en la puerta más gran que nunca había visto.

Un hombre nos detuvo de repente y casi vomito del susto. Era alto y de cabello castaño. Nos pidió las invitaciones. Temblorosa y sudando saque de mi pequeña cartera el papel (De la verdadera Vanessa) pero no satisfecho, me hizo mostrarle mi identificación para comprobarlo en la lista. Una falsa por supuesto, a petición de mi querida Alice.

-No te había visto aquí.-Dijo dudoso, yo sonreí negando. Mierda, mierda.-Esta bien, entren.-Señalo con la cabeza hacía dentro mientras entregaba nuestros papeles, pero cuando pasamos por su lado me tomo del brazo. Solté un gritito.-Solo si nos vemos más tarde.-Asentí a punto de hacerme pis, este tipo podría romperme los huesos con una sola mano. Me guiño un ojo.

Intente pronunciar algo, pero solo balbucee incoherencias.

¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!

-Ella quiso decir que así será.-Me salvó Alice tomándome del brazo y halándome hacía adelante mientras sonreía con inocencia al tipo. Ya solo los tres, caminando por un pasillo oscuro y decorado con tela en el techo y globos me dijo:

-Si así vas a actuar con todos esta noche, yo misma te arrancaré la cabeza.-Me masajee el cuello, estresada.

-Lo siento.-Jasper me dio una palmadita, burlándose.

Atravesamos el pasillo oscuro y llegamos a unas puertas en donde dos hombres más esperaban. Nos pidieron nuestra donación. La sacamos en sobres individuales y las entregamos, después de eso, nos abrieron las puertas, que sorprendentemente daban con el exterior.

Un gran campo verde rodeado de bosque, en medio de él, había una gran carpa y personas dispersas dentro y fuera, la música se escuchaba con un boom-boom intenso.

Alice olfateo ruidosamente.

-Te advierto que están por ahí, cuando te vean, por favor, ignóralos ¿Bien?-Asentí queriendo lanzar los zapatos lejos, caminar en medio del césped con tacones era el infierno. Jasper tuvo que ser nuestro apoyo.

Cuando estuvimos en la entrada, me arrepentí por completo.

Bien.

Entramos y me vi envuelta por humo artificial, globos, mesas elegantes, música a todo volumen, luces parpadeantes y personas para aquí y para allá, en el centro del lugar había una pista de baile bastante amplia. Caminamos por el lugar observando cada cosa, todos parecían personas normales disfrutando de una fiesta.

Pero no lo veía a él, y quería hacerlo.

-Vamos a bailar.-Me dijo Alice animada. Negué.

-Ve con Jasper, yo… estaré por aquí.-Grite. Ella no me rogó y se unió en la pista con él rubio.

Bailar ese tipo de música degradante no era lo mío.

Muy pronto me aburrí de estar ahí parada como tonta y viendo que había más salidas de la carpa, hui por la que estaba a mi lado. Incluso la noche fría era mejor que eso.

Me encontré con mini carpas a lo largo del campo (Que era bastante grande) de un lado a otro caminaban parejas y grupos, algunos se metían en las carpas con botellas y risas.

Comencé a caminar sin dirección, sintiendo que debía ir a alguna parte. Una pareja paso por mi lado y estaban tan ebrios creo, que la chica dejó caer una botella de vino frente a mí y continuaron riendo mientras se alejaban. No estaba abierta así que la tome y continúe caminando sin rumbo.

Al final me senté en una banca que encontré al lado de unos arbustos y una carpa. Abrí la botella y viéndola sin muchas ganas, le di un sorbo.

Tosí ruidosamente. Esto había sido más sencillo de lo que creía. ¿Porque no beber un poco?

Volví a beber sintiendo fuego en mi estómago.

-¡No! Dime ¿Por qué?-Oí la voz de una chica a mis espaldas, bebiendo de la botella escuche sin querer.-No me hagas esto, te lo suplico.

Uf, estaba llorando, de la forma en la que no puedes respirar, pobre chica.

Gire el rostro dándole otro sorbo a la botella, para ver más de cerca a quién le hablaba.

¡Joder!

El champagne se me atraganto y tuve que escupirla y toser para poder respirar.

-Lo lamento.-Oh si, lo lamentaras más tarde pequeño traidor.

Vi cómo se pasaba la mano por el cabello, ambos estaban lo suficientemente lejos de mi como para notarme. Ella vestía de rojo, exponiendo sus piernas largas y bronceadas, deslumbrante. Él, era él… indescriptible.

-¿Qué hice mal?-Sollozo, y sentí pena por ella.-Dame una razón, solo una real Edward.-Su maquillaje estaba arruinado por las lágrimas.

-No, no eres tú Tanya, perdóname, yo… yo te quiero.-Calle un grito. La que iba a llorar era yo, pero de ira. Él tomo la mano de ella.

Oh no…

-Eso no es suficiente.-Soltó un chillido, descontrolada. Recordé cuando dijo que no le importaba ella, pero sus ojos en aquel instante me decían lo contrario.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que él la atrajo con su mano hacía si y la abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

Apreté con fuerza la botella en mi mano mientras en voz baja lo maldecía de todas las formas que se merecía, mi estómago era un nudo y mi boca un desierto, sediento de venganza.

-Malnacido.-Susurre y sin pensarlo le lance con todas mis fuerzas la botella de champagne, con puntería certera dio en su cabeza al tiempo que se derramaba. Tuve tiempo de ver como rebotaba y caía a un lado, él no pareció sentir dolor, pero abrió los ojos y antes de que me viera, di un salto y salí pitada de ahí temblando con un nudo en mi garganta y mariposas en mi estómago, me decidí a escapar, ocultándome detrás de las mini carpas del otro lado.

_"Idiota, idiota, idiota… ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Era tan difícil pensarlo un minuto? ¿No podías haberte ido y ya? Claro que no, porque simplemente debía cobrarle sus estupideces"._

Caminando con dificultad me escondí allí, pero entonces unos pasos en el césped demasiado rápidos me hicieron temblar más y supe que era tarde.

-Ni lo pienses.-Su voz opaca y dura me decía cuan furioso estaba.-Ya me colmaste la paciencia.

Abrí los ojos girándome mientras perdía lentamente mi cordura.

Claro, su pobre paciencia, cuando Yo, YO, lo había pillado de nuevo ¡De nuevo! Y era él quien perdía la paciencia ¡Él!

-¿Qué?-Susurre con tranquilidad, fingida claro.

Sus ojos verdes no me asustaron ni un poco. Llevaba un esmoquin que se le ajustaba perfectamente y la marca no se veía. ¿Acaso sabía que yo iría? ¿La había maquillado?

-Se acabó, no más niñerías ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso de ahí atrás?!-Lanzó la botella frente a mis pies, no se la había visto.

Puse mi dedo índice en mi mentón.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Quieres hablar de la botella o de tú linda demostración romántica?-Frunció el ceño.

-No es lo que parece.-Sonreí.

-¡Jah!-Comencé a alejarme, para no seguir con esto.

Sentí como me seguía.

Antes de lo que pensé, ya estábamos cerca del límite con el bosque, lejos de todos y de todo.

-¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Si es lo que parece!-Grito airado.

Mi corazón crujió, pero lo ignore.

-Genial.-Respondí conteniendo todo lo que sentía.

-¡Claro! ¡Genial! Como todas tus respuestas. Lo que viste ahí fue real ¡Es lo que parece! No vales la pena tanto como ella, no eres más que un peso muer...-Y puf, me gire y sin perder un segundo estampe mi mano en su mejilla tan fuerte que giro el rostro a un lado. Obviamente no le dolió.

Pero a mí sí, la molestia en mi mano fue horrible, pero me mantuve firme.

Me miro odiándome tanto como yo lo odiaba a él.

Levante el mentón.

-Bien. Estamos a mano, largo.-Incite.-No, mejor yo lo hago.-Me gire y volví a caminar pero entonces me tomo de la muñeca y me hizo girarme.

-Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo Bella.-Su mandíbula esta tensa.

-No, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ya me dejaste las cosas claras y ciertamente es lo mejor.-Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Qué está bien?-Lucía asqueado.-¿Qué está bien que nos comportemos así cuando debería ser al contrario?-Intente zafarme.-No, mírame.-Exigió.-¿Está bien que yo me vaya con otra cuando te tengo a ti?

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, porque si lo hacía me rompería en llanto.

-Respóndeme.-Su voz subió de tono.-¿Está bien qué yo sea un desgraciado y tú una bruja?

Sonreí con rabia.

-¡Ya déjame!-No lo hizo, se quedó mirándome, intentando leer mi rostro.-Las cosas no van a funcionar, no voy a cambiar, lo siento, no voy a rebajarme por ti.

Su rostro fue imperturbable.

-Pero yo si tengo que rebajarme por ti, eso no es justo.-Parpadee comprendiéndolo. Le exigía cuando ni yo misma quería cambiar mi trato hacía él. Por un momento mi rabia se fue, pero entonces, pensé en la razón de la misma.

-Tú y yo no somos nada.-Me zafe y comencé a alejarme.

-¡No!-Grito.-Si das un paso más Bella, te prometo que…-Me gire ante la amenaza.

-¿Qué?-Rete.

Se irguió con orgullo.

-…No me volverás a ver nunca.-Tengo que ser honesta y decir que cuando me amenazan, más rápido lo hacía, me hubiera ido, pero, por sus ojos supe que hablaba en serio y no tuve el coraje.

Me mantuve callada mirándolo.

-Esto se termina ahora, no más sube y bajas, no más juegos.-Su manzana subió y bajo.-Quiero una respuesta, ahora, o volveré allá atrás y le rogaré a Tanya porque me perdone y vuelva conmigo.-Su voz se rompió, mientras mi corazón lo hacía más. Se acercó con recelo sin quitarme los ojos ni un momento.-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Tenía millones de razones para negarme, incluyendo la de hace un momento, no sabía como pero le apreciaba aunque fuera un imbécil, y sentía que mi vida no sería la misma sin su presencia, yo me había enamorado sin siquiera ser consciente.

-No.-Las lágrimas iban a salir, entonces, me gire intentando huir, mientras comenzaban a derramar mi rostro.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Fue la primera vez que sentí su voz desgarrada, y pensé en la posibilidad de que él me quisiera al menos un poquito.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y me tomó de nuevo la muñeca.

-¡No! ¡Te iras cuando yo quiera!-Intente zafarme sin mirarlo, pero fue inútil.-Quiero una respuesta de verdad ¡¿Por qué?!

Tragué el nudo de mi garganta y me gire.

Esto era lo que no había querido revelarle en el auto.

-¡Por qué nadie me ha hecho tanto daño como tú!-Lloriquee mientras el observaba mi rostro mojado.-¡No puedo estar con alguien que no me quiere! Me propones matrimonio pero no me conoces y ni me soportas, me odias la mayor parte del tiempo y cada vez que me miras…-Mi voz se rompió.-No lo haces como con ella.-Me mordí la lengua arrepintiéndome.

Su rostro se desencajo, aflojo su agarre y me aleje dos pasos.

-No te importo, no me tratas como si fuera lo que todos dicen que soy para ti, me ignoras y rebajas, me apartas y lastimas.-Las lágrimas tibias corrían por mi rostro.-Al menos ¿Te has preguntado porque te trato como lo hago? ¿Por qué te insulto? ¿Por qué siempre estoy en guardia?

Parpadeo, con el rostro indescifrable. Sabía que era verdad.

-Todo el tiempo.-Respondió con la voz y la expresión ausentes.

Sorbí por la nariz.

-Pues es porque intento salvar lo poco que queda de mí, lo poco que soy y lo poco que aún me pertenece, intento que no me lastimes más de lo que lo has hecho, intento protegerme de ti…

Él miro aleatoriamente intentando pensar.

-Yo… no tenía idea.-Me reí.

-Sí, lo sé, porque nunca te has parado a pensar en que yo si tengo sentimientos y que por lo que soy, no puedo alejarme de ti, a pesar de que me duele cada segundo. -Ninguno de los dos habló por un momento eterno.-Sabes la respuesta y el porqué, ya puedes desaparecer de mi vida e ir con ella.

Y me fui temblando, él no se me acerco, ni fue en mi búsqueda, no dijo nada. Solo… me dejó ir.

Fui como loca hasta un extremo en donde no había nadie, con la vista nublada debido al llanto, me senté en una banca y sola como estaba, me desahogue. No era justo que esto estuviera pasándome, no era justo querer a alguien a quien ni siquiera le importaba tu presencia, a alguien que tenía el corazón en otro lado, no era fácil y nada cómodo, no era algo que quisiera seguir soportando.

Solté gemidos bruscos y toscos, hasta que la cabeza me dolió.

Mi maquillaje estaba arruinado.

-¿Estas bien?-Cerré mis ojos, alejando las manos de mi rostro. Me encontré con unos ojos que rayaban a pervertido, unos labios carnosos, piel morena y cuerpo desgarbado.

Oh… no. ¡Lo que faltaba!

-Señor…-Dije levantándome de mi banca. Menos mal Alice me había dicho como debía hablar cuando él estuviera frente a mí, pero aunque yo ya sabía lo que esperaba, fue inevitable sentir que me paralizaba de miedo.

Jacob Black me dedico una sonrisa que me hizo temblar.

* * *

**De nuevo yo!**

**Quiero darles las gracias a todos por su increíble apoyo; Gracias por leer, agregar y ante todo ser constantes e interesarse por lo que escribo. Les prometo que ya casi va a acabar la situación tan tensa de Edward y Bella :3 **

**Gracias por comentar a: blankitapia, PILI, Arlette Cullen Swan, Nathaly, natalie. , Cullen-21-gladys, Zafirocullen22, lucianamartinez275, Guest, phinbella2012. **

**Y un abrazo para todos los que sacan un momento de su día para leer esto. **

**Besos.**

**Mina Arwen Cullen**


	7. Capitulo seis: Oportunidad

**Los personajes (La mayoría) pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo seis: Oportunidad.**

-No, en las fiestas solo soy Jacob.-No pude devolverle la sonrisa.

"Mierda, mierda, doble mierda".

-Siento que… me haya visto de esta manera.-Dije temblando.

Se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Descuida, pasaba por aquí y simplemente quise saber porque alguien sufría tanto.-Mire mis manos mordiéndome el labio.

-No es nada.

-No te creó, ya dímelo o te obligaré, como tu superior.-Quise golpearlo. Recordé el maquillaje a prueba de agua de Alice, y lo agradecí, ya que yo había llorado.

-Un chico, nada importante, solo se fue.-Levantó las cejas formando unas arrugas en su frente.

-Pues, puedo ser el hombro en donde llorar si quieres.-Me extendió la mano.-No me has dicho tú nombre.-Él y yo ya nos conocíamos ¿Qué sucedía?

Bella…

-Vanessa Winters.-¡Sonó muy falso!

Asintió. Me obligó a ir con él, para que no siguiera triste. Vaya suerte la mía.

Caminamos hasta lo que parecía ser una zona romántica con una pista de baile en medio del césped y música más tranquila. Había algunas parejas bailando.

Él muy idiota me obligo a bailar con él y en ningún momento miró mi cuello. Alice era muy buena.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, él que te lastimó así, no te merece.-Susurró cerca de mi oído.

Solo pude quedarme callada.

-¿Te parece noble lo que hago?

Asentí. Ya empezaba a hablar sobre sí mismo.

-Me parece admirable que alguien abandone su vida para guiarnos a todos en esto, es algo que solo usted puede hacer.-Quise soltar una carcajada.

Me observó con atención mientras nos movíamos en la pista.

-¿Eso crees?

-Lo he creído desde que entre en la secta, con todo respeto, usted es mi inspiración.

Sonrió de lado a lado. Me mordí la lengua intentando no carcajearme ¡Que idiota!

-Gracias, me agradas Vanessa, podrías hablar con Sam sobre esto, él es un apasionado con nuestra labor.-Intente mantenerme tranquila. Era tan apasionado con esta locura que le había costado la vida y al parecer Jacob no lo sabía.

El resto de lo que bailamos, pareció encantado con cada cosa que yo decía, y me pregunte porque no podía ser Edward así.

Para mi desgracia no puede separarme de él, incluso, me llevo a la carpa principal y tuve que bailar intentando no suicidarme, quería salir corriendo, pero obviamente todos lo notarían, ya que no nos quitaban los ojos de encima al estar en compañía del líder de su estupidez.

Lo odie porque irrumpió en mi momento de desahogo y sufrimiento, para llevarme a un infierno peor. Cuando fue su turno de ir al micrófono y decir algunas palabras a su gente, me quedé sola en medio del bullicio.

-Ven conmigo.-Me estremecí, sintiendo el aliento de Edward en mi hombro.

El dolor arremetió contra mí.

-No.-Respondí mientras Jacob comenzaba su discurso.

-Solo un minuto y te dejaré…-El comentario resultó más deprimente.

Me gire y sin mirarlo salí de la carpa, él estaba a mis espaldas caminando con indiferencia, cuando salimos, sin nadie alrededor, me miró.

-¿Qué?-Dije con brusquedad.

Su expresión se mantuvo igual.

-Alice… -Habló con dificultad.-…necesita que distraigas a Black.-Apretó la mandíbula, mientras yo me estremecía por el frío de la noche.-Como de lugar.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada por un momento.

-Bien.-Respondí sabiendo que el "Como de lugar" significaba mucho.

-Toda la noche.

-No hay problema.-Respondí. Él miró al suelo.

-Tanya, debe de estar esperándome.-Entorne los ojos, mire a un lado. "No llores".

-Hombre, tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo.-Mi voz casi se rompe. Camine hasta la carpa sintiendo como si él me hubiera disparado en el pecho, sintiendo como a medida que me alejaba, un mar nos separaba.

Solté una lágrima.

Menos mal todo estaba oscuro, y al final, cuando Jacob bajó y se me acerco, todos se dispersaron, viéndonos a ambos sin disimulo. Él me hizo tomarlo de gancho, mientras me llevaba fuera del lugar, hacía la mansión. Sentí temor, pero no me amedrente.

Hablamos de tontadas mientras llegábamos a otro jardín mucho más privado, cerca de la puerta trasera, que era gigantesca.

Nos sentamos en una banca, dándole la espalda a la construcción.

-Eres muy hermosa.-Dijo observándome sin censura. ¿Por qué no me recordaba de la vez anterior? ¿Por qué no recordaba a Bella Swan?

-Gracias.-Respondí queriendo desaparecer. Tenía el corazón roto y en lugar de ir a casa a comer un kilo de helado de vainilla y ver películas románticas mientras lloraba, tenía que estar aquí de actriz quien sabe para qué.

Jacob tomó mi mano, la suya sudaba. Sus ojos me decían que esta noche iba a tener una lengua en mi garganta y para mi pesar, no la lengua que yo quería.

-¿Quisieras salir conmigo alguna vez?-¡Claro! Tanto como quisieras tú que te rebanaran las bolas.

-Por supuesto.-Sonreí. ¡Dios, líbrame de eso!-Aunque debe pensar en que usted es mi jefe, muchos se opondrían.-Sonrió negando.

-No es la primera vez que hago esto Vanessa, aunque claro, tú eres la más… hermosa…-Acercó su rostro al mío y observé espantada como cerraba los ojos ¡No! ¡Mierda, mierda!

-¡Uf! ¡Perdón!-Nos giramos al tiempo mientras mi corazón comenzaba a ir a cien. Era Edward, tenía los puños apretados y la vista en el suelo. Quise sonreír, me agradó que sintiera lo que yo sentí al verlo con Tanya.

-¡Edward!-Cerré los ojos… y hablando del rey de Roma. La rubia se apareció detrás de él, parecía extenuada, Edward para mi sorpresa parecía fastidiado.

-Cullen… ¡Que sorpresa!-El ojiverde sonrió acercándose mientras ignoraba a la rubia, a quien mate con la mirada. Tanya me miro con desagrado.

-Disculpen, Eddie tenía muchas ganas de venir aquí, no creí que estuvieran ocupados.-Su voz de Barbie me hizo sonreír falsamente.

-Edward Cullen.-Me extendió la mano, yo la estreche, pero Él lo hizo con delicadeza, sabiendo que estaba aún herida. Su tacto me reconforto.

-Vanessa Winters.-Respondí fríamente.

-Creó que llegaremos a conocernos muy bien.-Respondió con algo implícito en ello. No pude evitar sonreír. ¡Espera tonta! ¡No lo hagas!

-Eso espero.-Tanya tosió, Edward parpadeó molesto.

-Esta es Tanya Denali…

-Su novia.-Dijo ella viéndonos con desconfianza. Edward soltó un gruñido bajo y sentí su cólera en mí.

Rechine mis dientes.

Maldita…

-No somos na…-Comenzó Edward, pero Jacob lo interrumpió.

-Bien, pues, nos veremos luego Cullen. Vanessa.-Me extendió Jacob la mano mientras nos levantábamos. No me despedí, solo nos alejamos de ellos, a otra parte de la construcción, volviendo a sentarnos, Jacob continuó parloteando sobre lo grandioso que era, solo hablaba de él.

De repente vi como a sus espaldas, pisos arriba, alguien abría una ventana. Casi grito.

Era Emmet.

-Vanessa…-Parpadee mirando a Jacob.

-¿Si?-Mi voz tembló.

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Por supuesto…-Siguió parloteando y un nudo en mi estómago se formó mientras veía como pisos arriba Emmet salía de una ventana dando un saltó poco natural hasta la fachada de la casa, apoyándose en una gárgola que había por allí. Justo en las narices de Jacob ¡¿Qué hacía?!

Abrí la boca.

Jesusito, Jesusito Santo…

-Yo, quiero algo contigo Vane…-Parpadee ida mientras él tomaba mi mano. Mire a Emmet, quien usando solo sus brazos se acomodó en un movimiento inhumano sobre la gárgola. Me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió levantando los hombros.-Vane.-Mire a Jacob, este acercó de nuevo el rostro hacía mí.

Me puse roja, sintiendo los ojos de Emmet sobre nosotros. Con disimulo lo mire y este hizo como si se estuviera besando con alguien invisible, burlándose de mí.

Jacob notó que miraba detrás de él, así que hizo ademán de voltear, entonces no tuve más remedio que tomar su barbilla bruscamente.

Observé los labios de Jacob. Tragué saliva. Se me iba a podrir la boca ¡Adiós mundo cruel!

Cerrando los ojos como quien no quiere la cosa deshice la distancia entre los dos y sentí sus labios, que me parecieron demasiado babosos y grotescos, creí que iba a parar ahí, pero entonces me tomó el rostro con la mano y sin apuro metió su asquerosa lengua en mi boca. Abrí los ojos de sopetón, encontrándome con Emmet cuya expresión era como si estuviera viendo a una persona tragando el excremento de otra.

Bueno… tal vez exageré, pero para mí fue casi eso.

Lengua larga Black continuo moviendo su órgano en mi boca haciendo todo más horrible, no pude soportarlo, así que lo aparte, sintiéndome sucia.

-Lo siento, lo siento...-Sonrió.-Es que me gustas.

Quería escupir.

-De… Descuida.-Cerré la boca, mirando a Emmet con odio. Malnacido. Entonces, las luces de las ventanas se encendieron, Emmet se irguió parándose sobre la gárgola e intentando ocultarse en la oscuridad. La ventana se abrió y de ella salió un tipo grande y rudo, que miraba a todas direcciones como si buscará a alguien.

Y comprendí. Por eso Emmet había salido.

Él hombre entró y continúe escuchando a Jacob, hasta que lo persuadí de caminar. Entonces se me ocurrió alto, tal vez, esta era la forma en la que podía ayudar, en la que podíamos conseguir lo que necesitábamos.

Era un asco, pero, soportaría a Jacob Black si con eso podía ayudar, además muy en el fondo, quería causarle celos a Edward, estaba mal, pero, lo haría si tenía la oportunidad.

* * *

**Pov Edward:**

Ahí estaba ella; Con esa forma de caminar que no tenía nadie más, con esos labios que hacían tropezar a cualquiera, su rostro, que me obligaba a no poder quitarle los ojos de encima, su cabello, que no me dejaba pensar libremente, sus ojos que me volvían loco y lo demás, todo lo demás que solo le podía pertenecer a una mujer en todo el mundo, y ahora, esa misma chica estaba atravesando su porche para abrazar a su actual "novio".

Los observé desde lejos, escondido detrás de algunos árboles.

¿Acaso no lo sentía? No sentía como me estaba rompiendo, como todo lo que hacía me destrozaba. Al parecer no.

Abrazaba alegremente a Black mientras su cabello se desordenada por el viento, y este, a su vez la recibía en sus brazos. Besándola como yo solo tenía derecho.

Pase mi mano por el cabello. Iba a matarlo por tocarla, iba a matarlo y luego a ella por hacerme esto, ah, era verdad, no podía matarla a ella o me moriría también yo. Pero la haría sufrir, tanto que me pediría perdón de rodillas.

Pensé en nuestra última discusión.

Desde la fiesta.-Hace una semana y cinco días.-No le había dirigido la palabra. Su confesión me había dejado mudo, tanto que, no tenía el valor. La había herido de verdad, y no quería volver a hacerlo. Mi percepción había cambiado con su confesión, ya no me sentía el mismo.

Saqué el cofre con el collar dentro y lo observé. Simplemente me había rechazado por mi culpa. Era patético.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, de que fuera la novia de Jacob y se la pasará con él más que conmigo, qué el tiempo aquí se me estuviera acabando, que no pudiera encontrar el plan que estaban ingeniando y el solo hecho de saber que ella, estuviera con otro, no tenían importancia la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando se me pasaba la rabia y el odio hacía ella, caminaba hasta su casa, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, pensando en algo que decirle, deseando derribar su puerta a golpes y gritarle que no lo soportaba, gritar lo mucho que me encabronaba verla con él, cuando ella estaría mejor conmigo. Gritarle lo que me estaba haciendo. Pero yo no era exactamente un romántico y justo cuando llegaba a la puerta, y escuchaba como cantaba o hablaba sola, me daba media vuelta, corriendo lejos.

Ahora solo me limitaba a acosarla a diario, cuando tenía tiempo claro. Tal vez si hubiera hecho las cosas de otra forma, si la hubiera aceptado como lo que era para mí desde el comienzo, estaría en el lugar de Jacob.

Se volvieron a abrazar y con las manos cogidas se alejaron. Ella sí que era muy buena fingiendo.

Recargué mi cabeza en el árbol a mi lado.

"La quería más que…"

Abrí los ojos de golpe, parando mis pensamientos.

No. Yo. No. La. Quería.

Salí con paso rápido guardando mi regalo de bodas en el bolsillo. Recordando cómo después de la fiesta, cuando estábamos juntos, hablando sobre la secta con los chicos o simplemente por coincidencia. Ella fingía no verme. ¡La bruja me ignoraba!

Le hablaba y aun así fingía que estaba sola.

Aunque me lo merecía en parte, pero no fue lo que ella creía. Solo abrazaba a Tanya para que se sintiera mejor, no quería lastimarla, pero… termine lastimando a la otra y más cuando pensó que estaba de nuevo con ella. Que ilusa, no volvería con Tanya jamás.

Además, no podía controlarla, usualmente, manipulaba a las personas, ese era mi poder, pero con ella no funcionaba, lo había hecho con Jacob para que olvidará quien era Bella y estaba muy tentado a usar mi poder para alejarlo, pero no, eso me gastaba mucha energía y quería conseguir las cosas por mis propios esfuerzos, no con mi poder.

Suspire. Volvería en la noche. Necesitaba arreglarlo.

* * *

Recordé una de las primeras veces que la vi, cuando hable con ella en el parque. Ahs. No la soportaba, pero para mí desgracia, eso me resultaba atractivo en ella, que fuera tan rara, que pensará como si todo fuera un chiste pésimo.

Apreté mis puños y me armé de fuerza.

Esta vez lo haría, lo iba a hacer.

Pero justo cuando llegue a su casa, vi como estaba ella hablando con Black. Me detuve y retrocedí. Movía su cabello coquetamente y sonreía con lascivia.

Me escondí entre unos arbustos, maldiciendo a cuatro vientos.

-Solo piénsalo ¿Si? Me encantaría que estuvieras allí.-Ella sonrió como una mujerzuela. Lo que me enfureció.

-Lo pensaré.-Entonces extendió el brazo y acaricio el contorno del rostro de Black.

Muy a mi pesar, quise estar en su lugar. Ella no era cariñosa conmigo.

Luego de un momento hablándose de una forma que deteste. Black se largó, sin antes no meter su lengua en la boca de ella.

Me hale los cabellos con ira. Control ¡Contrólate hombre!

Camine hasta allí justo cuando ella se metió y cerró de un portazo. Mire mis pies.

_"Tú puedes. Solo es… ella"._ Debo ser sincero y decir que quería darme la bendición y traer un crucifijo por si se ponía loca.

Golpee con fuerza.

Bella abrió.

Me quedé solo por un momento desorientado por su mirada, tan penetrante e intensa.

Me miró y con gran madurez hizo como si no hubiera nadie, para luego intentar cerrarme en la cara. No se lo permití.

-Dame solo un segundo y luego puedes hacer lo que te plazca.-Dije. Entonces por primera vez en lo que creí mucho tiempo me respondió.

-Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?-Susurró cansada y sentí como me rompía aún más. Esto no estaba bien.

-No sé si te habías dado cuenta, pero, nunca obedezco a nadie.-Respondí. Lo que no le gustó.

Suspiró.

-Habla y déjame en paz.-Respondió. Asentí dando un paso atrás.

-Estoy mal.-No, estaba estúpido.-Los he visto cada día y… y cuando lo besas o estas cerca de él, no entiendo ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?!-Ahí se iba en pique mi autocontrol.-Te veo todo el tiempo y parece que no te importa una mierda que yo los esté observando ¡Porque lo hago! ¡¿No te importa una mierda que lo haga?!

-No.

La mire impotente.

-¡Mentira! ¡Estoy harto Bella! No lo soporto, sé, se cómo te sentiste cuando yo estaba con Tanya. Lo siento a cada minuto, con él a tu lado.-Gruñí. No sabía que decir. Yo no era del tipo que hacía declaraciones de amor o que hablaba de sus sentimientos.-¡Me estas enloqueciendo!

Mire a un lado, jodido. Esto no era lo mío.

-Aja.-Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero se lo negué.

-No, no más.-La mire con ojos suplicantes.-Ya no me hagas esto.

Parpadeó con rapidez.

-Y ¿Qué te estoy haciendo exactamente?

Oh no, mierda. No.

-Dándome pena. Actúas como una cualquiera.-Su mirada se nubló. Al instante me arrepentí.

-Eres un imbécil.-Y me cerró la puerta en la cara. Golpee con fuerza.

-¡Abre!-Grite.-¡No quería decir eso…!

Me gire como el perdedor que era, como el cobarde mejor dicho. Debí decírselo, la verdad, pero no, no pude.

Me daba pena mi situación. Yo era una vergüenza, ¿En dónde quedaba mi honor? Me sentía como un adolescente enamorado y desesperado. Humillante.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a Alice, en busca de… algo.

-¿Y…?-Le pregunté luego de contarle mi patética historia.

-Eres raro. La gente normal no vigila a quién quiere…

-¡No la quiero! ¿Vas a ayudarme?

-Calma, calma. Edward, lo único que se me ocurre, que por cierto, a Bella le encantaría, sería una carta.

Rodee los ojos.

-Que estupidez.

-No lo es. Ella me estaba contando el otro día sobre un libro que leyó en donde el protagonista le escribía una carta sobre lo que sentía a la chica. Estaba fascinada.

-Las cartas son para mariquitas. No sé ni porque te pregunto. Mira, tú eres mucho más tonta que yo. No sé cómo Jasper te soporta.

-Hey, no te desquites conmigo, además, al menos a mí sí me soporta. Bella no te soportó y ya ves con quién esta.-Soltó una carcajada.-Tu persona favorita en el…

Le colgué.

Menuda hermana la que tenía.

Suspiré. Me quedaba sin tiempo y ahora, si tenía la odiosa necesidad de llevármela conmigo. Sé que a mi madre le encantaría… Por su sonrisa, sus ojos, su manera de hablar, su piel, sus deliciosos muslos…¡¿Qué?! No era como si los hubiera probado, pero… lucían…nada en comparación con su cuello, al que me encantaría besar, ahí, en donde quedaba lo que la unía a mí, lo que la hacía mía…

Me regañé mentalmente. No era hora de fantasear, lo haría más tarde.

Necesitaba un plan porque no podía soportarlo, no podía seguir sintiéndola tan lejos, no sabía qué hacer, esto era terreno desconocido para mí. Pero lo intentaría, ya no quería su amistad; Quería todo lo que ella era.

Llevé mis manos a mi pelo y lo hale con desesperación.

¡¿Qué demonios me sucedía?!

Yo no era así, ni siquiera cuando la conocí.

Estaba cambiando, a alguien que no quería ser, pero me estaba costando evitarlo. Solo quería poder hablar con ella sin que me atacará, quería que fuera más fácil, la quería para mí, por más payaso y estúpido que me sintiera por ello.

* * *

-Pasado mañana es la reunión. Jacob me dijo que va a hablar sobre lo que harán, allí. Tenemos que ir.-Dijo de brazos cruzados mirándonos a todos. La fulminé con los ojos. Había convencido a todos de que siendo la novia de Black sería de ayuda, e incluso cuando les ordené no permitirlo, no me escucharon, y ahora estábamos aquí, metiéndola en toda esta mierda y escuchando lo que le había sacado a Black.

-¿Si? No me digas y ¿Qué más has hecho con Jacob de lo que tengamos que enterarnos?-Todos giraron el rostro hacía mí, incomodos. Bella rodó los ojos.

-Y aquí vamos.-Murmuró Jasper con los ojos en el suelo. Forzándose para no sonreír.

-Nada que te importe.-Dijo Bella. Bufé. ¡La odiaba cuando se ponía difícil!

-Como sea.-Soltó Rosalie intentando evitar la cosa.-Preparémonos, y esperemos los peor.

-No. Edward…-Me miro Alice.-debemos pedir apoyo. No podemos hacerlo nosotros solos. Hablemos con nuestro padre.

Negué. Eso nunca.

-Nos las apañaremos. Lo último que necesitamos es poner en riesgo a más de los nuestros.

-Entonces dinos que hacer.-Fue el turno de Emmet.-Después de todo, no pude conseguir nada en la casa De Black, cuando entre esa noche.-Entonces Emmet miró de reojo a Bella, quién hizo una mueca. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Respire profundo. No era para nada sencillo ser el líder, siempre ponían todo sobre mí. Yo tenía que tomar las decisiones y más me valía que fueran correctas.

Me puse la mano sobre la frente.

-Bien.-Y comencé a decir que cosa podía que hacer cada uno. Como se haría todo. Intente que Bella tuviera la menor participación posible. Cuando termine. Todos comenzaron a irse, así que detuve a Bella. La cogí del brazo.

-¡Déjame!-Espetó.

Suspire.

-Solo… toma.-Saqué de mi chaqueta el papel doblado y con la mano temblando se la entregué. Sus ojos brillaron sorprendidos. Amaba tomarla desprevenida, porque no tenía control de sí misma cuando le pasaba.

-¿Qué…?-Negué.

-Léela ¿Ya? Y quémala cuando termines, porque… si se la muestras a alguien más, yo…yo haré que te arrepientas.-Dije medio en broma y medio en serio. Ella parpadeó como a mí me encantaba y sonrió levemente.

-¿Es una amenaza?-Preguntó ¿Divertida? No pude evitar el hormigueo en mi estómago.

Asentí.

-Solo te prevengo de lo que puede pasar, ya verás que, es la cosa más vergonzosa que he hecho.-Eso era verdad.

Se alejó.

-Vale. Nos vemos.-Y se alejó de mí. Se alejó de nuevo.

Contuve el aliento. Solo esperaba que me creyera. Era todo lo que quería. Otra oportunidad.

**Bella Pov:**

"_Estoy roto. Y habló en serio. _

_Yo nunca he esperado nada de nadie, y en mi vida quise hacerlo. No soy lo que te conviene, no te puedo dar rosas ni ningún poema porque Dios sabe que prefiero cortarme un dedo a eso. Me parto de risa cada vez que me mandas al demonio, e incluso te provocó a propósito porque simplemente me encanta hacerlo: Me encanta ver cómo te pones roja de rabia, como te brillan los ojos porque quieres asesinarme. Me encanta la manera en la que hablas. Quiero decirte que me estoy quedando ciego, porque ya no puedo ver a nadie más que a ti; con tus camisetas con frases de libros y tonterías que no entiendo. Sé que te he hecho daño, pero debes saber que no fui criado para ser amable o sensible con los otros, tú más que nadie merece saberlo, desde que tengo memoria, se me han arrebatado esas posibilidades, no te puedo decir en este momento porque, pero espero algún día hacerlo. Te escribo esto porque no tengo el valor de mirarte a los ojos y decírtelo: Odio cuando te veo con él, odio cuando lo tratas como deberías tratarme a mí. Cada vez que están juntos, siento como si me estuviera muriendo por dentro. Te he hecho daño como nadie más, no obstante, si me importas, y lamentó lo que hice, lamentó alejarte y lastimarte, lamentó toda la mierda que te he hecho sufrir, a pesar de eso, de todo eso, quiero que bajes la guardia y me entregues lo poco que queda de ti, porque haré lo que pueda para repararlo. Para no hacerte llorar de nuevo._

_Aun te debó muchas más explicaciones, también, más disculpas, y créeme que si logramos hablar por cinco segundos sin gritarnos, lo intentaré._

_Te pido que te quedes conmigo, y te digo ahora que, no puedo prometerte ser el hombre perfecto que mereces, porque no quiero serlo, soy como soy, al igual que tú, si lo piensas, tal vez eso es lo que nos atrae del otro. En fin, si te quiero a mi lado, tanto que me aterra, pero con tal de lograrlo haré y seré lo que quieras. _

_Te puedo amar más que nadie en el mundo, solo pido una oportunidad real. Perdóname y déjame hacerlo. Después de todo, somos uno solo._

_¿Lo entiendes?"_

Llevé mi mano a la boca.

Santo Dios.

Era la cosa más linda y rara que nadie nunca me había dicho… o en este caso escrito. Con cuidado limpie las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Era una tonta sensible e ingenua.

Mire mi habitación, siendo atacada por muchos sentimientos a la vez. Sin poder evitarlo volví a leerla, para convencerme de que era verdad. Había sufrido demasiado desde esa fiesta, y en todo este tiempo. Estaba a punto de botar la toalla con esto: Odiaba a Jacob, me sentía fatal cada vez que tenía que estar con él. Simplemente no se sentía bien, porque no era a quién yo quería.

Y ahora él, a quien necesitaba alejar para evitar más dolor, aparecía con esto. Eran tantas cosas. Me pedía disculpas, lo que nunca había hecho, decía que… podía amarme ¡Hablaba de amor! Que se moría por dentro a causa mía. ¿Qué le había pasado? No lo reconocía.

Mordí mi labio.

¿Qué hago? Mi corazón gritaba que lo llamará ahora mismo y le entregará todo, pero mi mente, la que si recordaba lo malo del pasado, me decía que no creyera eso, que no fuera tonta. Él ni siquiera había mencionado a Tanya, lo que me ponía mal porque necesitaba hablar de ello. Aparte, unas simples palabras de amor no podían borrar lo que había pasado entre ambos, aunque, debía darle crédito; Se había esforzado y más con su estúpido orgullo.

Me levanté como tonta y camine hasta la habitación de Rose. Ella estaba pintándose las uñas con su barniz rojo.

Me miró y sus ojos se abrieron al ver mis lágrimas.

-Ahora ¿Qué te hizo?-Sonreí poniendo en alto la carta.

-Necesito un consejo.

* * *

Observé los arboles a través de la ventanilla del auto. Pronto llegaríamos a casa de Jacob: Hoy era el día. Solo estábamos Alice, Rose y yo. Para "mantener" el perfil, los chicos irían por su cuenta.

Estaba muerta del miedo, y ¿cómo no? Si entraría en un ejército de locos fanáticos que, al parecer, estarían encantados de quitarme la cabeza, porque según Alice eso hacían: Te decapitaban.

Me estremecí.

Menuda forma de pasar el fin de semana ¡Y yo con tarea pendiente!

-Alice, está cosa no me deja respirar.-Me saqué el pasamontañas de la cabeza, era de cuero sintético y me estaba asfixiando. Resulta que toda la cosa de la secta iba muy en serio, tenían hasta uniforme: Un traje negro de cuero sintético, que era como una segunda piel, botas negras hasta las rodillas, una daga que pesaba, de color plata y bien puesta en el cinturón alrededor de la cadera. Todo por suerte tapaba muy bien la piel, haciendo que a la hora de utilizarlo solo se vieran tus ojos y manos, lo que era una suerte.

-No te lo quites, vas a despeinarte.-Rodee los ojos poniéndomelo y pasando mi trenza a través de un orificio en la tela.

-Ya. Ahí está.-Susurró Rose. Mire por la ventanilla. Podía ver la gran mansión, cada vez más cerca.

De repente recordé a Edward y mi corazón se oprimió.

Luego de pasar por la puerta de seguridad, llegamos. Cuando salí del auto, mi pie se dobló y como tonta me caí de bruces, golpeándome contra el suelo llenó de piedrecillas.

-Mierda.-Gemí bocabajo. Rose y Alice comenzaron a burlarse. Me ayudaron a levantar.

-Vale, que no sea tan obvia la borrachera que llevas encima.-Soltó Rose. Las fulmine. No era mi culpa. Caer era para mí como respirar, inevitable.

Sin poner atención a nada alrededor, tocaron el timbre. Al instante un hombre grandote y moreno nos recibió. Me congelé al ver el parecido que tenía con Sam; Debía ser su hermano, Paul Black.

Aquí empezaba todo.

* * *

Nos guío a través de la mansión hasta una puerta secreta que daba con escaleras oscuras y tétricas, sacadas de una película barata de satanismo. Mi corazón iba a mil, quería salir de allí, hasta quise disculparme con Edward por no haberle obedecido. Cuando estuvimos frente a una puerta de caoba bastante grande, de donde provenían voces, intente controlarme.

Paul abrió la puerta y reprimí un gemido.

Era una especie de sótano gigante. Las paredes tenían un aspecto antiguo, las luces eran escasas, el ambiente me daba miedo. Había muchas personas, todas vestidas con trajes de cuero, pasamontañas y dagas, camine lentamente junto con Alice y Rose, podía ver miedo en los ojos de la segunda. Todos estaban hablando en voz alta, riéndose, pero lo que más me asustó fue ver que en una de las paredes había cabezas cercenadas, pero no de leones o al menos vacas. Eran cabezas mucho más grandes, con los ojos brillantes, penetrantes, parecidos a los de una serpiente, con la piel escamosa y colmillos de un perfecto blanco, en lo que parecía ser la mandíbula destellaba de forma leve una pequeña marca de llamas.

Diosito.

-¿Son…?-Le pregunté en un susurro a Alice.

-Sí, lo son.-Su voz se rompió y la mire. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-A pesar del tiempo que llevo viéndolos, nunca me acostumbro.-Fruncí el ceño, era como si yo viera cabezas cortadas de otras personas. Pobre Alice. Sin embargo, me sorprendí, aun me costaba creer el hecho de que pudieran transformarse en animales, no era muy normal y hasta no ver, no creer.

Sentí un hormigueo en la nuca e instintivamente gire el rostro.

Esos ojos los reconocería siempre.

Estaba a un metro de mí, mezclándose entre la multitud y lucía furioso. Pues claro, no le había respondido las llamadas, ni los mensajes, ni lo había querido ver, porque según Rose, tenía que hacerle saber que yo no era ninguna fácil, y que solo por la carta no se arreglarían las cosas. Debía hacerlo sufrir, demostrarle que no podía volver a hacerme eso. Pero, que bien le quedaba el cuero.

-Amor…-Cerré los ojos al oír esa voz. Jacob me tomó de la cintura ¿Cómo me había reconocido?-Llegas a tiempo.

-¿Para qué?-Susurré.

-Para conocer a los que se infiltraron.-¡Puh! Eso fue como un balde con agua helada encima.

"¡Maldita sea!".

Pude sentir el odio de Edward. Jacob se estremeció y de repente se alejó sin más.

Lo mire sorprendida y luego a Edward, quien levantó los hombros y se fue.

Cogí el brazo de Alice.

-Jacob lo sabe, sabe que estamos aquí.-Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

-Tengo que avisarle a los otros.-Y se alejó. Rose no estaba por ningún lado. Me gire buscando a Edward.

Jacob camino hasta una plataforma y sin necesidad de pedir silencio, todos se callaron mientras comenzaban a formar filas horizontales. Camine entre ellos, susurrando pequeños "Edward".

Me arrepentí de no haberle hablado.

Jacob comenzó a dar su discurso.

Alguien tomó mi mano bruscamente, haciéndome retroceder a su lado, formando parte de la hilera. Levanté la cabeza mirándolo. Él continúo con los ojos clavados en Jacob.

-Ed…

-No digas nada.-Me ordenó. Mordí mi labio impotente.

-Lo sabe.-Vi como fruncía el ceño.

Apreté su mano como nunca lo había hecho y ese pequeño contacto fue todo para mí.

-¿Qué…? –Pero entonces Jacob habló tan alto que no termino su oración. Solo estupideces al comienzo, hasta que dijo que harían un chequeo de rutina. No comprendí al comienzo, sino cuando apareció su hermano junto con otros dos hombres.

Comenzaron a quitar los pasamontañas de las personas de la primera fila, rompían su traje al nivel del cuello para asegurarse de que no tuvieran marca alguna, luego las personas de la primera fila se hicieron a un lado. Iba a desmayarme, mis piernas temblaban como gelatina.

Edward soltó mi mano y lo mire buscando en sus ojos rastro de algún plan, pero no, no había nada.

Nosotros-La hilera.-dimos un paso adelante, y comenzaron del lado izquierdo, donde había seis personas antes que yo, empezaron una a una, sentía como una fina capa de sudor se colaba por mi espalda.

Los chicos estaban probablemente en las filas de atrás, lo que era bueno. El problema es que yo, estaba segura de que no pasaría de esta. Mi respiración se desbocó, mi boca se secó y sentí tanto mi miedo como el de él. No pude llorar porque me costaba creer que iba a acabar así.

Lo mire, queriendo decir algo. Entonces, llegaron hasta mí. Cerré los ojos.

En ese momento Edward dio un paso adelante, se deshizo de su pasamontañas y con su daga corto parte del comienzo de su traje dejando expuesta su marca. Su pecho subía y baja fuertemente. Solté un gemido.

El mundo se congeló para mí, solo escuche a Jacob gritar como loco un ¡ATRAPENLO!

Se había puesto en descubierto. ¡¿Por qué?!

Todo paso muy rápido, los guardias se lanzaron sobre él y comenzaron a golpearlo. Contuve la respiración. Sintiendo su dolor físico en mi cuerpo por un momento. Yo había visto su fuerza en el barco ¿Por qué no se defendía? Dejaba que lo golpearan. Él soltó un grito desgarrador. No pude moverme. La sangre comenzó a salir de su boca. Edward cayó al suelo rendido, quise lanzarme a ayudarlo, pero no fui capaz. Paul tomó la espada de uno de los guardias y la puso sobre el cuello de Edward. La cobardía me abandono al ver eso, desenvaine la daga, no tendría oportunidad de hacerle algo a Edward si yo le hundía el cuchillo en la espalda.

No iba a permitir que lo lastimaran más.

Justo cuando di un paso al frente para atacarlo. Jacob habló:

-Paul, detente, no viene solo.-Abrí los ojos retrocediendo y mirándolo absorta. Pero él no me estaba viendo a mí, sino a Paul.-Terminen de revisar al resto.

No pude respirar. Al menos, estaría con Edward en esto. Por más horrible que se pusiera todo y en el fondo, estaba ansiosa de ver la expresión de Jacob cuando supiera quién era realmente yo.

Inhale profundo, dando un paso adelante.

-¡Soy yo!-Gire mi rostro. Rosalie se me adelantó. Paul se abalanzó sobre ella sacándole el pasamontañas y rasgando su traje, exponiendo lo que era.

"¡No!".

Paul tomó a Rosalie del cabello y la tiro al piso causando que de ella saliera un grito de dolor mientras él, le propinaba un puntapié en el estómago. Lagrimas salieron a borbotones de mis ojos. Un sujeto se acercó a Edward y le golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, causando que quedara inconsciente y un gemido de dolor saliera reprimido de mi garganta, lo levantaron y llevaron junto con Rose que pataleaba sin detenerse hacia una puerta grande de madera, me sentía en estado zombie. Quería hacer muchas cosas, pero no sabía cómo.

Las luces se apagaron.

No veía nada, solo escuchaba gritos ahogados y murmullos. No podía moverme. Alguien me cogió del brazo y me arrastró entre la multitud, intente resistirme, pero no lo hice. Escuche como se abría una puerta. Todo estaba oscuro.

-Camina rápido.-Era Alice. Casi caigo subiendo las escaleras, atravesamos la casa y llegamos a la entrada. El aire frio me golpeó, mientras intentaba procesar todo. Mi pecho dolía, y no era debido al esfuerzo físico.

Jasper estaba dentro de su auto, esperándonos.

-Oh por Dios.-Me saque el pasamontañas. Me pase la mano por la cabeza. Edward. Rose.

-Tenemos que irnos.-Dijo Alice con las voz rota. Jasper asintió. Los mire aterrada; No los podíamos dejar ahí.

-Alice ¡No! ¡Tenemos que volver por ellos!-Mi voz tembló. La enana me miró de mala gana.

-No, si volvemos todos vamos a acabar muertos. Edward haría lo mismo.-Negué. Edward daría su cuello por nosotros, y lo había hecho.

-Whoa. Quitar la electricidad es más fácil de lo que creí.-Dijo Emmet corriendo hacia nosotros. Vio nuestras expresiones y parpadeó confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están los otros?-Ninguno respondió.- ¿Dónde está Rosalie?

Escuchamos voces y ruidos en la casa. Pronto vendrían.

-Tenemos que irnos.-Soltó Jasper.

Alice se metió en el asiento del copiloto. Tan seria como yo nunca había visto.

-¡Ya suban!-Nos gritó. Emmet me miró buscando una explicación. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir mientras me limpiaba con el regazo negando. No había tiempo, por instinto, y sintiéndome como una traidora me subí al auto.

-¡Mueve el trasero Emmet!-Volvió a gritar Alice.-¡Es una orden!

-¡No!-Grito él dando media vuelta. ¡Iba a regresar!

-¡Emmet!-Dije asustada.

-¡Si lo haces va a morir! ¡Lo he visto!-Grito Alice. Emmet paró en seco y se giró, sin mirarnos entró en el auto y se sentó a mi lado.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Lo había visto?

-¡¿Qué esperas Jasper?!-Grito Alice. Jasper aceleró y al no haber energía, fue fácil atravesar la puerta, que por suerte no tenía ningún vigilante.

Pronto ya estábamos en la carretera. Me abrace a mí misma y lloré en silencio.

Me sentía desgarrada de una forma nueva. Solo podía pensar en él una y otra vez, pensaba más en Edward que en mi prima. Dolía, tanto como si hubiera muerto. Recordé cada momento que pase con él y nuestras peleas ya no tuvieron importancia. Solo lo quería de vuelta. Quería de vuelta al chico que no sentía lo mismo que yo, al que me hacía sufrir, pero qué, me hacía llenaba de vida.

Solté un sollozo ahogado. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¡Lo necesitaba!

Emmet estiró su brazo y puso su mano en el mío. Lo mire; No lloraba, pero lucía desastroso, como si estuviera enfermo. Ese era el efecto que tenía el otro en nosotros.

-¿Cómo fue? Solo salí por cinco minutos.-Preguntó Emmet, entonces Alice comenzó a relatarle todo. Al parecer Jasper estaba buscando el auto y Emmet quitando la energía de la casa, mientras pasaba el desastre.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? Sería mejor que yo estuviera allí en lugar de ellos.-Susurré cerrando los ojos.

-Porque le importas a mi hermano, más de lo que ambos admiten. Rosalie lo hizo porque te ama.-Alice tragó saliva.-Así que deja de llorar, que todavía estas viva, y eso significa que él también.

Sorbí por mi nariz. ¿Por qué estaba tan gruñona? Bueno, tal vez porque su hermano estaba a punto de… ¡No! Estaría bien.

-Actúa así porque está a cargo ahora.-Susurro Emmet leyéndome la mente.-Es algo inherente en los que mandan. Ya vez porque Edward es tan amargado.-Su voz era lastimera.

La mención de ese nombre me hizo volver a hacerme una bola y llorar.

No quería que nadie sufriera por mi culpa, no lo valía. Solo podía verlo en el suelo, sangrando.

Solté un chillido. No podía soportarlo.

-¡Por Dios! Jasper ya cálmala porque te juro que la mató.-Masculló Alice.

-Es su dolor, no puedo hacer eso.

-Sí que puedes ¡Hazlo!-El silencio fue incomodo, entonces, de forma instantánea, no sentí más el hoyo en mi pecho, ni el recuerdo de Edward y Rosalie me afectó tanto. Aún dolía pero era soportable.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté.

-Es su poder, cada humano desarrolla una habilidad en particular, a veces, nosotros también. Jasper manipula las emociones y el dolor en especial, lleva tiempo para que la descubran, por eso tú no tienes aún una.-Cerré los ojos. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Enterarme de otra cosa sobrenatural!

Pero lo que sea que Jazz me haya hecho, funcionó, porque me sentí impotente y con ganas de golpear a Jacob, en lugar de quedarme sentada a sufrir como tonta.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.-Ella asintió.-No podemos dejar que les hagan daño.

Jasper freno en secó y se estacionó a un lado de la carretera. Los mire confundida.

-Así me gusta. No necesito a una niña llorona, necesito a la verdadera Bella, y si tengo un plan ¿Eh? Solo esperaba a que acabaras de auto compadecerte.

Seque mi rostro.

-Pues, ya termine.

* * *

Estábamos de vuelta en la mansión, Emmet y yo llegamos a pie, para que no sospecharán. Pero no había nadie. Todos se habían ido.

Sentí dolor en mi abdomen y espalda. Gemí.

Emmet me sostuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Parpadee.

-Creó que le están haciendo daño. Me duele, pero no es mi dolor.-Respondí mirándolo.

Asintió.

-Debemos darnos prisa.

Llegué hasta la puerta, no había energía, por lo que el lugar estaba oscuro.

Era casi media noche.

Golpee con fuerza mientras Emmet se escondía. Respire decidida, no podía permitirme sentir miedo ahora. Yo podía hacerlo.

Luego de un momento la puerta se abrió. Era Paul.

-La ejecución es mañana. Largo.-Extendí mi brazo para que no cerrara la puerta.

-Ya lo sé.-Ahora si lo sabía.-Vengo a ver a Jacob.

Enarco una ceja.

-¿Eres Vanessa?-Asentí. Así que le había hablado de mí. Estupendo.

-Si. ¿Puedo?-Suspiró, haciéndose a un lado. Entre. Él me dio la espalda para cerrar la puerta, entonces, me abalance sobre él y con mis manos tape su boca.

-¡Emmet!-Dije intentando no gritar. Este apareció y mientras Paul intentaba deshacerse de mi agarre de mono, Emmet tomó su cabeza y la estrelló contra la pared, causando un pequeño "Poh". Me lastime un poquito el brazo en el acto, entonces Paul cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

¡Lo había dejado inconsciente! ¡De un golpe!

-¿Hay más en la casa?-Susurré. Él olfateó por un momento.

-En la tercera planta, afuera, intentando arreglar los fusibles y en el sótano… están con Rosalie y Edward; Los huelo.

Asentí.

-¿Qué sigue?

-Hacerle la visita a Black.

Me guío a través de la casa, por la puerta secreta hasta el sótano, al parecer, ellos tenían mejor vista que yo, cuando estuvimos ahí, me dijo que entrará sola, mientras iba por los otros.

-¿Que? ¡No! Espera…-Pero ya se había ido. Me había dejado a mi suerte con un asesino posiblemente experimentado. Era un idiota. Ya recordaba porque me caía tan mal.

Asentí. "Puedes hacerlo ¡No seas cobarde!".

Abrí.

Vi a Jacob sentado, limpiando algo filoso y grande. Una lanza. En medio del lugar, estaba Edward colgado del techo.

"No otra vez".

Solté un gemido por lo bajito y casi, casi corro hasta él. Que estuviéramos en la misma habitación fue un consuelo para mí, sin embargo, lo quería más cerca, incluso… abrazarlo. Y si teníamos la oportunidad, tal vez lo haría más seguido. Su abdomen tenía llagas negras, de donde salían pequeños hilos de sangre. Estaba segura que tenía de nuevo la enredadera. Temblé. Estoy no me iba a gustar.

Jacob levantó la cabeza, sonrió al reconocerme.

-¡¿Dónde estabas metida, preciosa?!-Forcé una sonrisa, mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en mi ojo.

"Bastardo".

-Caminando cariño.-Si, pésimo, pero no encontré otra excusa.

Edward abrió los ojos de sopetón, mirándome. Sus pupilas ya no eran humanas.

Su rabia me golpeó. Venía a salvarle el trasero, y estaba furioso. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía?

Sentí un peso menos de encima. Al menos estaba bien.

-Ven y quítate eso de la cabeza, quiero darle un beso a mi chica.-Que horror.

-No, ven tú aquí.-Dije juguetonamente. Edward gruño.

"Lo siento".

Jacob se me acercó sin soltar el arma. Cuando estuvo frente a mí. Me sacó el pasamontañas y me beso. Tuve que corresponderle, para mi vergüenza. Mientras lo hacía, sintiendo el odio de Edward y su mirada, lentamente acaricie a Jacob y con cuidado, tomé el arma. Ya con las manos vacías, las puso en mis mejillas.

Ahora si me las cobraría todas.

Di un salto brusco atrás y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo golpee con la punta brillante y metálica. Lo hice con tanta fuerza que temí romperle la mandíbula. Jacob soltó un gemido sordo mientras caía al suelo. Lo mire asustada como costal. ¿Lo había matado?

Pero entonces soltó un gemido y lo patee. Dejándolo como la bella durmiente.

Escupí encima de él. Lo odiaba tanto como a su asquerosa lengua.

Bote el arma a un lado y corrí hasta Edward. Entornó los ojos, colérico.

-No me mires así.-Dije de malas pulgas. Pero la sensación que me inundo cuando toque su rostro, me hizo olvidar todo. Mire su espalda.

¡Maldición!

Puse las manos en mis mejillas. ¡No! ¡Tendría que volver a hacerlo! ¿Por qué siempre era la enredadera? Odiaba esa maldita cosa.

Ignore el mareo y las mariposas en mi estómago.

-Uhs. Te juro que cuando estés bien… me cobraré esto.-Dije entre dientes.

Tome la punta de la enredadera como la vez del barco, de su espalda baja. Inhale fuertemente. La quite como si se tratará de cinta adhesiva, la sangre negra salpicó de nuevo mi cara.

Arrugué la nariz.

Solté el artefacto, y pase mi mano por mi cara. Qué asco. Tome la lanza y corté la soga, haciendo que cayera al suelo bruscamente.

Me arrodille y lo puse bocarriba.

Tenía la boca entreabierta.

-Muévete y te atravesaré el corazón.-Temblé.

Era la voz de Tanya, estaba detrás de mí, ejerciendo fuerza con algo filoso en mi espalda.

Ay no puede ser.

Me sentí iracunda. Odiaba que me hicieran eso. Odiaba estar indefensa y realmente no estaba de humor para soportarla, o a sus amenazas y en especial a ella: La detestaba porque, bueno, porque había sido la novia de Edward y también, muy a mi pesar, pensaba que gracias a Tanya no habíamos sido nada, y sentía muchos celos. Seh, demasiados.

Estaba al tope de mi paciencia.

-Oye. Creí que lo amabas con el alma, ¿No deberías ayudarlo?

Se río con sorna.

-Suelta el arma.-Eso hice.-Ahora, levántate. Me puse de pie y me gire lentamente. No llevaba el pasamontañas y su cabello rubio caía desordenado.

Enarque una ceja.

-Genial.-Susurre para mí.

-Se equivocaron, tú eres la chica, no podía ser la rubia. Su marca es de otro color.-Me reí.

-Deberían darte el nobel de ciencia. Chica, sí que eres inteligente.-Solté con sarcasmo. Entonces apoyo la lanza en mi cuello. Mordí mi lengua. Esa bocaza Bella.

-Va a ser interesante matarte frente a él. Voy a disfrutar verlos morir a ambos.-Respire con fuerza, Entonces, recordé fugazmente que no estaba por completo desprotegida. Lleve con disimulo mi mano a la daga que estaba a un lado de mi cadera.

La oscuridad era suficiente como para que no lo notará.

Mantén el control.

-Ya. La verdad, me cuesta creer que ese cerebrito de Barbie tuyo sirva siquiera para lastimarme.-Logré desenvainar la daga, justo a tiempo para detener su ataque con la lanza hacía mí. El sonido de metal contra metal, retumbó en el recinto. Gemimos dando un paso atrás.

Casi tropiezo con Edward.

Abrí mis piernas y me posicione para recibir un ataque, con el corazón a mil. La cuestión era que no estaba dispuesta a acobardarme, mucho menos por esa rubia, que había querido golpear hace mucho.

Esto era increíble. De verdad iba a pelear con alguien.

La rubia se lanzó hacía mí y esquive su golpe saltando hacía mi lado derecho y aprovechando ese instante para estirar mi pierna golpeando las suyas con todas mis fuerzas, haciéndola caer.

Le arrebate la lanza de la mano y cuando giró su cuerpo. Puse la punta en su cuello.

Abrió los ojos aterrada.

-Te lo dije.-Me confié, porque de un movimiento se puso en pie y se abalanzó sobre mí. Retrocedí, incapaz de lastimarla con las armas que llevaba en cada mano.

Tontamente las solté, mientras ella me abofeteaba. La rabia me cegó. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Solté un grito, dándole un puñetazo de verdad. Ella retrocedió gimiendo mientras se ponía la mano en el rostro, me miró y la quitó, sin perder la oportunidad volví a propinarle un golpe. Como la loca que era, se lanzó contra mí y ambas caímos.

Mi espalda dolió, pero no me importó. La perra me cogió del cuello, apretándolo para asfixiarme.

Con todas mis fuerzas volví a propinarle un tercer golpe en la cara, fue tal, que se dejó caer hacía atrás. Me puse de pie tosiendo mientras veía como le empezaba a sangrar la nariz.

-¡Perra!-Se levantó para volver a atacarme pero alguien la envolvió con los brazos, conteniéndola.

Era Emmet. No pude evitar suspirar de alivio.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba.

Forcejeó para que la soltará, pero no lo estaba logrando.

-Sí que muerde.-Negué riendo sin aliento mientras caminaba hasta Edward. Tenía los ojos abiertos. Había presenciado la pelea.

Me sonroje.

-Emmet, de verdad, te acabas de convertir en una de mis personas favoritas.-Sequé el sudor de mi frente arrodillándome.

-Sí, bueno, apresúrate, porque tengo que ir por Rose, Alice y Jasper están con ella.-Sonrió como siempre.- Mira que fue divertido noquear a todos los que estaban en la tercera planta.

Mire a Edward y acaricie su mejilla, ignorando los gritos de Tanya, ignorando todo, menos él. Mi corazón ya estaba bien, con Edward aquí, más o menos a salvo.

Abrí mi boca acercándola a la suya, mientras tomaba su brazo y acomodaba su mano en mi rostro.

-¡Por favor! ¡Las mujeres y sus cursilerías!-Dijo Emmet dándonos la espalda y llevándose a la gritona Tanya con él, para darnos espacio.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Cuando estuvimos frente a frente plantee un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Claro que te doy otra oportunidad.-Dije. Tome su dedo índice y corazón, los puse en su frente al tiempo en el que Edward susurraba las mismas palabras raras que no comprendía. Moví sus dedos cuatro veces de una frente a otra. Recordaba muy bien el "Ritual" su marca se encendió al igual que la mía.

Las horcadas llegaron y sentí como lo que fuera que era eso, salía de mi boca pasando a la suya.

El cansancio arremetió contra mí y cuando termino de "Chupar" caí encima de él. Sintiendo su delicioso cuerpo.

Tenía sueño, pero no tanto como la primera vez.

Sentí como me envolvía en sus brazos, sentándose (Acomode mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera) mientras ponía una mano en mi cabeza, para luego besar mi frente. Sonreí encantada enrollándolo con mis brazos, tocando su espalda baja.

-Gracias.-Agradeció, probablemente por lo que le dije y por… sanarlo. Sonreí aún más sintiendo el calor de su pecho en mi mejilla.-Me encantó ver pelear a dos chicas por mí.

Abrí los ojos de sopetón, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

¡Había arruinado el momento! ¡Como siempre! ¡Cuánto lo odiaba!

-Eres un imbécil.-Susurré.

-Y tú, una fiera peleando por su hombre.-Soltó una carcajada, burlándose.

Si, ya se encontraba bien.

Le hice un gesto obsceno con mi dedo corazón.

Aunque en el fondo, me dio gracia, ya que él no bromeaba con frecuencia, ni mucho menos se reía. ¡Espera! ¡Se había reído!

Acaricio mi mano, deshaciendo mi obscenidad.

-Ya en serio. Gracias.-Y la besó.-Tú sabes por qué.

Sí, eso era lo más romántico que conseguiría de Edward, por ahora.

Volví a sonreír, mientras me sostenía, oliendo su piel y sintiéndola.

De todas formas, lo seguía "odiando" pero estaba entre sus brazos, eso ya era bastante raro y simplemente se sentía bien. Se sentía como nada en el mundo. No quería alejarme de él jamás.

Tal vez, era el comienzo de algo mejor entre nosotros.

Después de haber pasado por la posibilidad de perderlo, mi corazón estaba dando un vuelco. Tenía la esperanza de que podríamos tener más que esto. ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podríamos hablar de amor.

Un golpe sordo nos hizo ver hacía la puerta. Era Alice.

Sonrió al ver a su hermano bien. Pero pronto desapareció.

-Tenemos problemas.

Bueno, eso si es que salíamos vivos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Qué tal chicos? Lamentó no haber actualizado, es que me "enferme" de un brazo y no me dejaban teclear :´( Pero apenas me sentí mejor, rompí la regla de oro jaja :D**

**Así que ¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Lindo, regular, malo? Espero sus hermosos reviews que me alegran el día.**

**Muchas gracias a: isakristen, PILI, natalie. ,** **Cullen-21-gladys, ****BLANKITAPIA, the princess of the winds , LUZ. C.C , ashleyswan,****Lolita Roronoa 2, phinbella2012, Lupita lopez y a Nathaly** **por comentar. Un beso grande a todos por leer y agregar la historia a favoritos, seguirla etc.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima.**


	8. Capitulo siete: Eh, tonto

**Los personajes (La mayoría) pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo siete: Eh, tonto…**

Edward nos levantó y sentí la fuerza de su cuerpo en torno al mío.

-¿Lo sientes?-Le preguntó Alice.

-Dame un segundo.-Respondió él. Levanté el rostro y lo mire, cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió.

-Hay un promedio de cincuenta personas allí fuera, y no quiero ni imaginarme las armas que llevan encima. Lo siento, fue un terrible plan venir aquí.-Abrí los ojos, alejándome del agarre de Edward.

-Me pueden explicar, porque no entiendo.

Alice suspiro.

-No fuimos muy precavidos que digamos, y alguien debió habernos visto, alertando a los otros, que vinieron, obviamente, no han atacado ni entrado a la casa porque tenemos a Black.-Señaló su cuerpo, del que yo ya me había olvidado por completo.

-O sea que… ¿Nos están esperando en la puerta cincuenta personas con armas que los pueden matar a ustedes y por consiguiente a nosotros?-Dije espantada. Alice asintió.

-En realidad, pronto serán más de cincuenta, si seguimos aquí, no pasaremos de mañana.-Agregó Edward para tranquilizarme (Nótese el sarcasmo)

Tragué saliva, asustada.

-¡¿Y se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?!-Le grite. Él sonrió, para mi desgracia.

-No te preocupes, tenemos a Black.-Señaló con la cabeza.-Será pan comido.

Fruncí el ceño. Como no.

Escuchamos un boom lejano seguido de un pequeño temblor.

-Edward, vamos, necesitamos salir de aquí.-Me miro a mí.-Y no te ofendas Bella, pero, será mejor que aguardes en este lugar.-Rechine los dientes.

-Es verdad.-Mire a Edward boquiabierta.

-¡¿Qué!?-Grite.-¡Mira el lugar! Te salve el trasero de nuevo idiota.-Enfatice mucho lo ultimo.-no puedes volver a hacerme a un lado.-Se acercó invadiendo mi espacio y puso sus manos en mis mejillas, besando mi frente.

-No quiero que te pase nada.-Susurro.-Solo quédate aquí y espera a que vuelva.-Gruñí. Me extendió una daga y la cogí de mala gana.

-Bien, pero cuando regreses, hablaremos seriamente sobre tú maldito trato hacia mi integridad.-Sonrió alejándose con Alice y dejándome sola.

Genial.

Espere un momento parada allí moviendo mi pie con impaciencia.

Al final, me rendí, no podía quedarme quieta como una inútil. Envaine la daga frustrada.

-Que le den.-Susurre caminando hasta la puerta, subí las escaleras. Camine por un pasillo.

Y gire en la esquina, pero pare en seco, al otro extremo estaba Paul, me reconoció y vi furia en su mirada.

-¡Joder!-Solté dando media vuelta y comenzando a correr con el siguiéndome a todo pulmón.

De repente sentí un pinchazo en la espalda y grite, gire el rostro y él tenía una especie de cuchillo con una cadena, el cuchillo estaba empapado de mi sangre, temblando y con un ardor horrible volví a correr, pero me golpee contra algo; era Edward. Gemí, sintiéndome segura.

Su torso era muy duro.

Me puso detrás de sí y gruño.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Solo una vez Bella! ¿Te cuesta obedecer?-Mire a Paul que observaba a Edward con temor y rabia. Menuda mezcla.

-¡Sí!-Chille.-Eres un imbécil…-Susurre bajito, pero él me escucho.

-Aléjate ¡Ahora!-Me grito.

-No me jo…-Pero me interrumpió con una mirada asesina de esas que incluso a mí me estremecen. Me encogí de miedo.-Vale.-Susurre como una niña regañada y me aleje sin antes escuchar como Edward atacaba a Paul en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Me quede parada frente a un espejo en el pasillo, observando mi espalda. Dolía, mucho, mucho. Había desgarrado mi ropa y tenía una llaga atravesando mi piel.

-Santa mierda.-Gemí.

-¿Te duele?-Era Edward, quien con sangre en las manos se acercó y acaricio con cuidado la herida.

-Que va.-Respondí, pero él sonrió sabiendo que era mentira.

-Tengo que ponerte a salvo.-Masculló mirando a todos lados.-Me importa una mierda Black. Nos vamos.

-¿Y los otros?-Susurre… y ¿Rose?

-Se pueden cuidar solos. Ven.-Me tomo de la mano y justo cuando dimos cinco pasos un estruendo sonó por todos lados y caímos al suelo. Edward sobre mí para protegerme.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-Grite. Él levanto el rostro y vi como agudizaba sus sentidos a través del polvo y la tierra.

-Atacaron la casa, probablemente con algo explosivo.

Abrí los ojos. ¡¿Qué?!

Me ayudo a parar.

-En efecto que se muera Black.-Me miro.-Siempre quisiste ver cómo me transformaba ¿verdad?-Asentí sin entender. Se acercó a un ventanal abriéndolo, puso un pie sobre el marco de este y extendió su mano a mí.

-No la capto.-Dije con sinceridad. Me tomo irritado de la mano y dijo cerca de mis labios:

-Recuerda, pase lo que pase, nunca te dejaré caer.-Fruncí el ceño confundida, hasta que el muy imbécil me halo violentamente hacía el vacío y antes de poder procesarlo, me lanzó como si nada, con una fuerza tan extraordinaria que di piruetas por el aire.

Solo puede compararlo con ese sueño que todo el mundo tiene en donde se cae, pero multiplicado por mil. Grite, Dios grite y me sentí traicionada por Edward. Fueron muchas emociones y mis lágrimas salieron.

Escuche un ruido extraño, como si un animal rugiera y justo cuando me iba a estrellar contra el suelo, algo me agarro de las piernas y me alejo de este. Grite de nuevo.

Yo ya no estaba cayendo, sino volando… de cabeza.

Abrí más los ojos. ¡Por Dios!

Gire el rostro hacía arriba para ver de qué se trataba y chille como desquiciada cuando vi un animal gigantesco y no exagero, su mano o pata o lo que sea que me sostenía era más grande que yo. Su piel era como la oscuridad y su respiración intensa. Extendía sus alas estáticamente y era impresionante.

La madre. La madre… ¡Era Edward! Fruncí la boca ¡Edward si es un dragón! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto no es normal! ¡Somos unos fenómenos!

Solté un gemido.

"_Te dije que no te dejaría caer"._

_Grite. Era su_ voz en mi cabeza.

"_¿Edward?_"-Dije en mi mente como si estuviera loca. Estaba mal... no podía ser cierto.

"_¿Si, cariño?"_

Volví a gritar. No estaba alucinando. ¡Mierda! ¡No estaba alucinando!

Antes de poder responderle, algo paso por nuestro lado y estallo en el aire. Me di cuenta que nos estaban atacando desde tierra. De repente, en la oscuridad vi a otra bestia aterradora a nuestro lado… con Jasper en su lomo.

Arrugue la cara ¡¿Alice?!

Esta lanzo algo en nuestra dirección, que atravesó el aire hasta Edward. Era un cuerpo humano. Él lo tomo con su otra garra y me di cuenta de quién era. Jacob Black, inconsciente.

Mi boca tembló. Esto era demasiado. No lo podía creer y todo fue tan raro que incluso me olvide de mi miedo a la altura. Escuche un rugido arriba de nosotros y vi otra figura voladora.

Ese debía ser Emmet.

El viento me golpeaba brutalmente la cara y menos mal llevaba el cabello trenzado.

Creí que ya estábamos a salvo, hasta que escuche un ligero silbido acercándose, Edward también lo sintió e intento esquivarlo, pero fallo y algo atravesó su ala izquierda.

Grite cuando él se tambaleo en el aire. Mire que era. Ya no podía grita por más extraña que fuera la situación, si seguía gritando me quedaría sin voz.

La cuestión era que el ala de Edward tenía incrustado lo que para mí era un arpón. Con una cadena gigante y grande que se extendía por el cielo hasta el suelo. Comenzaron a enrollarla y Edward rugió cuando intentaron derribarlo.

"_¡Edward ponme en tú ala!¡Te liberare!"_-Grite en mi mente. Como cosa rara, de verdad rara, no opuso resistencia y con sumo descuido me lanzó hacia arriba, caí sobre su lomo gimiendo de miedo y dolor.

Mire frente a mí y saque mi daga, me tambalee con Edward cuando volvieron a tirar de la cadena para derribarlo. Estaba sudando como cerdo, el miedo me hacía temblar. Me dije que yo podía hacerlo y me puse en pie. No había tiempo. Comencé a caminar con cuidado por el ala, que era bastante gruesa y dura. Llegue hasta el arpón y trague saliva.

Tú puedes, tú puedes tonta. ¡Hazlo!

Me saque todo lo que sentía de encima e ignorando las alturas, el temblor, el miedo y demás, me centre, rogando a todos los santos porque no fallara.

Estire el brazo y luego hundí la daga alrededor de la herida del arpón, comencé a atravesar la carne haciendo un circulo alrededor. La sangre negra me salpico y sentí como Edward gruñía, también sentí su dolor y fue peor para mí, pero no me detuve.

Cuando lo logre, nos lanzaron algo que explotó cerca de nosotros. Alice y Emmet ya no estaban cerca. Nos habían dejado solos, eso me enfureció, pero lo ignore cogiendo el arpón y hundiéndolo hacía abajo. Algo crujió y este cayó por el aire. Edward comenzó a volar supremamente rápido, tropecé y casi caí, pero solté la daga y puse mis manos en la zona que unía su ala a su cuerpo y me sostuve con fuerza mientras el idiota volaba intentando escapar.

Eso sí que se sintió peor. No sé cuánto nos alejamos, pero Edward se tambaleaba demasiado y de repente me grito en mi mente:

"_¡Lo siento!"._

"_¡¿Qué…?!"_ Y lo comprendí, paro en seco en medio del aire y como avión sin combustible a punto de estallarse comenzamos a caer.

Ahora si íbamos a morir.

Me aferre como nunca a su carne mientras caiamos dando vueltas por el aire.

Edward lanzó a Black hacía los árboles y cerré los ojos preparándome para lo peor. Edward recibiría el golpe y sería fatal para ambos, así que al sentir que era el fin, dije para él:

_"Eh, tonto… ¡Te quiero!"._

Yo estaba enamorada de Edward y aunque ambas cosas eran diferentes, fue lo único que llego a mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, él no respondió. Eso sí que era una buena forma de acabar, humillada y sin ser correspondida, genial.

EL impacto fue tan doloroso que sentí que mi cuerpo se rompía en partes, fue tal para mí que perdí el conocimiento… lo que de verdad agradecí.

Volví a verme corriendo por un bosque, nos perseguían y Edward ahora estaba a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Tenía mitad del rostro sobre un pecho humano, y la otra mitad estaba empapada de algo mojado, sangre, al igual que mi espalda.

Sentí mareo y mire a mí alrededor. Aún estaba viva, o sea que Edward también.

Me levante como pude y mire abajo. Era Edward, en su forma humana y… nuestras caderas estaban pegadas. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino el hecho de que no llevaba ropa. ¡Estaba desnudo! Oh… Dios.

Intente ignorar eso.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, lo revise y estaba intacto. Sí que era resistente.

¡Estábamos vivos! ¡Él estaba bien!

Suspire como nunca y puse mi rostro a su lado, besándolo como nunca.

-Te odio… ¡Casi nos matas!-Gemí esparciendo besos por toda su cara. Él enarco una ceja y despertó. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad.-Eres incompetente hasta siendo un animal.

-Me… duele.-Susurro señalando su espalda. Lo gire y en su lado izquierdo, al lado del omoplato, no tenía piel… literal, había un circulo carente de piel.

-Eh…-No sabía que decirle.

-Lo sé… solo levántame.-Lo ayude ignorando su desnudez, cuando estuvimos en pie, se apoyó en mí.

Beso la punta de mi nariz y me estremecí.

-Gracias.-No supe si era por el "Te quiero", por lo del arpón o por ayudarlo a levantarse, pero lo deje pasar.

-No tardaran en venir a buscarnos. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Puedes… transformarte?-Asintió.

-Pero no puedo volar, necesito que cicatrice y sanara más pronto en mi forma humana, mientras tanto, tendremos que arreglárnoslas a pie.-Mi estómago se entumeció de terror.

-Vale, entonces apresurémonos.-Comenzamos a caminar entre los bosques y matorrales.

-¿No pueden venir Emmet o Alice por nosotros?-No entendía porque habían huido.

-No. Les ordene que huyeran, por su propia seguridad… estamos solos.

Ah… él lo había hecho, no eran unos traidores como pensé.

-Qué lindo.

Hablando de lindo: Me dolía la espalda, por mi herida y supongo que por la de Edward. El frío era inhumano y estaba tiritando mientras cargaba con parte de su peso y para colmo tenía que esforzarme por tener los ojos al frente y no hacia su pelvis, solo por curiosidad, claro.

No se por cuánto tiempo caminamos, pero me pareció una eternidad. Estaba exhausta y quería que esto acabara. Ya que ni siquiera hablábamos. La situación era sumamente incomoda.

-¿Por qué no estás hablando hasta por los codos?-Me pregunto de repente. Casi tropiezo con una roca. Nos tambaleamos.

Bueno, ¿Será porque te dije que te quiero cuando creíamos que íbamos a morir y tú no lo hiciste?

Si, tal vez por eso idiota.

-Estoy preocupada, no quiero morir.

Negó.

-Hemos pasado por esto antes, el barco ¿Recuerdas? Y que yo sepa, no parabas de hablar sobre violarme y cosas por ese estilo.-Se río.-Típica reacción tuya para estas cosas.

-Ja-Ja-Respondí soportando parte de su peso con dificultad. Me sentía triste… mucho.

-¿Es por lo que me dijiste…?-Si no fuera por el frio estaría sonrojada.

-No.-Susurre, obviando que había dado en el clavo.

-Sí, es por eso.-Inspiró aire.-No te respondí porque…

-No quiero escucharlo ¡Ya cállate!

-… te lo diré cuando estemos a salvo, no cuando las circunstancias te lleven a decirlo precipitadamente, porque si lo siento Bella. Quiero que sea tan limpio que tú querida mía, no tendrás más opción que caer rendida a mis pies, mojada, pidiendo que te…

-¡Puaj! ¡Cierra el pico! Tienes la culebrota al aire y planeas imaginarte ese tipo de cosas, ¿Qué tal que tú amigo se emocione? ¿Eh?-Soltó una carcajada profunda.

-No se si no te has dado cuenta, pero… con este frío de mierda es imposible.-Se carcajeo.-Espera… ¿Acabas de decir que es grande?

Abrí la boca y los ojos muerta de vergüenza.

-Eres un cerdo.

-Y tú una pervertida que se aprovecha de un mal herido desnudo para atacarlo con tú morbosidad de loca.-Fruncí la boca intentando no reírme.

-Jodete.

-No me tientes cariño, porque puedo esforzarme y hacer que quien me joda sea… otra.-Temblé.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan pervertido?

-Desde que tengo que estar sin ropa frente a ti.-Su voz me hizo temblar y me pregunte si en medio de tanto frío podría sentir calor.

-Pues, por tú bien y el de tú cosa, mejor que ni lo intentes.

Se río.

Continuamos caminando y caminando, congelándonos. Le pregunte a Edward porque no estaba muriendo de hipotermia y me respondió que ellos al ser dragones, eran seres de fuego y bla bla. El punto era que soportaban cualquier temperatura y era cierto, su cuerpo estaba caliente, acogiendo mi cuerpo congelado y evitando que yo me enfermara.

-Espera.-Dijo alejándose abruptamente de mí y mirando a atrás. Pude observar su trasero y juro que casi le doy una nalgada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Me castañearon los dientes mientras pensaba en un baño de agua caliente y repentinamente a ambos duchándonos.

Pensamientos impuros… aléjense. Reí.

-Se están acercando.-Observe su herida y ya casi ni se notaba.

-¿Ya puedes transformarte?-Negó.

Baje mis hombros.

-¡Maldición! Púes ni modo, mueve el trasero, debemos caminar más rápido.-Asintió revitalizado, al parecer curaba rápido porque ya se encontraba en buen estado, lo deduje cuando comenzó a caminar y no me necesito como bastón.

Comenzamos a correr, yo delante de él y luego de un suspiro escuche murmullos no tan lejos de nosotros. Un deja vu me invadió.

Yo ya había visto esto, en un mismo sueño que tuve muchas veces.

Sentí terror.

Mire a Edward sintiendo una punzada horrible en la espalda.

-Ah.-Me queje. No podía correr más.-Edward…-Dije entrecortadamente.

-¿Que?

-Yo… me duele.-Gemí y una lagrima salió de mi ojo. No quería ser una inútil pero ya estaba en mi límite.-¡No puedo!

Edward se agacho y me levanto como a las novias, sorprendiéndome. Ese gesto me llego hondo, me sentí incluso especial para él, por más ridículo que sonara. Comenzó a correr mucho más rápido. A su paso, no al mío; yo sí que era lenta.

Puse mis manos en su cuello y mire a nuestras espaldas.

Había linternas y ruidos. Eran muchos al parecer y se acercaban rápido.

Mire a Edward.

-¿Ya puedes transformarte?-Pregunte estresada.

-No molestes. Si pudiera, no estaría aquí corriendo con media tonelada de grasa encima, de verdad, deja los pasteles.-Mordí su hombro, pero no se quejó.

-Ay… gordita, ¿Ahora quieres comer personas? ¡No inventes!-Bufe, mirando a nuestros perseguidores.

-Vete a la mierda, si yo estoy gorda, tú lo tienes pequeño.-Soltó una risa sin extenuarse.

-Acabas de admitir que andabas de mirona ¡Lo sabía! Eres una sucia y si, es verdad.

Sonreí. Éramos en serio extraños, nos estaban persiguiendo para cazarnos y aquí estábamos, echando malos chistes sobre el otro.

Continúo corriendo por otro rato en el que el miedo era más grande para mí. Sentía que mi vida se estaba volviendo una broma de mal gusto.

Mire al cielo y me di cuenta que estaba más claro. Tal vez ya era de mañana.

-Ya. Veo el final del bosque.-Me dijo agitado. Mire hacía el frente, donde él tenía la vista fija.

No divisaba nada.

-Claro…-Respondí. Él sonrió, parando y dejándome en el suelo.

-Creo que ya es hora.

-¿De transformarte?-Dije viendo a los de la secta acercándose cada vez más.

Asintió.

-Necesito que corras, lo más rápido que puedas. Iré tras de ti… no te asustes.-Dijo con sus ojos intensos y verdes.

-Vale…

Le di la espalda y comencé a correr ignorando mi ardor.

Mis músculos ardieron y dolieron, de verdad estaba cansada. Sentí la adrenalina creciendo en mí y corrí como pude. No me detuve, se trataba de nuestras vidas.

Mire sobre mi hombro y me sorprendí al ver como Edward comenzaba a transformarse en la oscuridad. No fue como pensé, que una estela de humo lo rodearía o algo así como en las películas, no, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de otra manera, como si su nariz, su rostro, todo su cuerpo, se modifica estructuralmente. Sus manos crecían y se transformaban en garras.

Volví la cabeza al frente ante severa imagen. Edward soltó un grito bajito y lleno de dolor. Tragué saliva mientras mi columna se estremecía por la sensación tan extraña. Ambos estábamos conéctanos y sentíamos lo que el otro. En su mayoría sentí dolor.

Sin previo aviso Edward pasó sobre mi cabeza derribando los arboles cercanos y cogiéndome con su mano/pata con garras o lo que fuera bruscamente haciéndome gemir, esta vez no hubo gritos, para mi sorpresa.

Mis pies abandonaron el suelo. Ya estábamos volando.

Vi como lo que creo era un misil pequeño salió disparado de algún lugar del bosque hacía nosotros. Edward lo esquivo sin problemas.

"_Estuvo cerca". _

Dije pero el disminuyo el vuelo y la velocidad.

"_No puedo volar muy bien, no ha cicatrizado como debería. Algo anda mal. No puedo volar". _

"_¡No me digas eso Edward!"._

El horror me acogió de inmediato.

"_¡Si!... ¿Ves ese precipicio?"._

Busque uno con dificultad y lo vi levemente.

"_Eso creo…"_

"_Bien, pues prepárate porque vamos a nadar"._

"_¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni lo sueñes…! ¡No sé nadar!"._

Pero no me presto atención y encogió sus alas volando hasta el precipicio. Estuve completamente de cabeza, y grite.

"_¡Cierra el pico tonta!"._

Antes de impactar contra el agua, me lanzó para arriba varios metros y vi el cielo oscuro, al momento que escuchaba el sonido de Edward entrando al océano, la gravedad hizo su trabajo y comencé a caer; Un torrente de aire apareció debajo de mí, deteniendo mi cuerpo lo suficiente como para que cayera sentada en el pecho de Edward golpeándome solo un poco el trasero.

Edward había soplado hacía mí para que no me lastimara con el impacto.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pude ver como flotaba moviendo levemente sus alas en el agua. Sus ojos brillaban como dos bombillas verdes, observándome.

Sentí cierto desconcierto mezclado con miedo. Estaba sobre un monstruo.

Soltó un gruñido.

¿Acaso podía leer mi mente?

"_Si"._

"_¿Por qué yo no puedo?"_

"_Porque eres una novata"._

Bufe.

Era raro saber que esa voz salía de un animal mitológico.

Estiro su garra que brillaba como si fuera de acero y me acaricio la mejilla con la punta.

Ese gesto me gusto, a pesar de las circunstancias.

"_Hora de escapar". _

Me tomo con brusquedad y me lanzó de nuevo para cambiar de posición, pero esta vez me alcanzo con la mano y me puso sobre su lomo.

"_Sostente duro"._

Comenzó a nadar atravesando el agua tan rápido que tuve que aferrarme a su escamas…. Húmedas.

Inspire el aire helado y sonreí.

Habíamos escapado.

Estábamos a salvo.

Y en el fondo me encanto esto, mi vida había sido aburrida antes de Edward, pero ahora, estaba aquí navegando con un dragón gigante, luchando por mi vida, volando.

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí libre, completamente libre y se lo agradecí a Edward, porque fue como si mi alma estuviera al fin en su lugar, como si ya hubiera encontrado mi verdadero propósito y ese estaba al lado del arrogante y egocéntrico que alguna vez me llamo peso muerto.

Me reí cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el momento.

Que día tan loco, en todo sentido.

Había dicho que quería a Edward en voz alta, este ya estaba en la cabeza de la lista.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, en esa lista, todos los días locos habían sido con Edward.

Di un suspiro de esos en que sacas todo el aire de tus pulmones.

Estuvo cerca.

* * *

**HEY! Les digo que este es el capítulo más corto que he hecho de la reedición Seh! Planeaba actualizar la próxima semana y escribir más chorradas en el capítulo, pero recapacite y de verdad, no quería decepcionar a Nathaly Rivas y a todos ustedes más jeje además ME ESTOY TARDANDO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR y ya me canse, así que me voy a poner en la tarea de hacerlo más seguido. ¡Adiós sueño de belleza! Pero creo que valdrá la pena ja ja ACTUALIZARE CADA FIN DE SEMANA!**

**Entonces…**

**ESPERO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS Y SU LINDA OPINIÓN DEL CAP!**

**Muchas Gracias por agregarme, por comentar, por dar like en mi página y por su apoyo chicas. Mil GRACIAS!**

**Nos hablamos luego… ¡Esperen!**

**Aprovecho para hacerle publicidad a un fic que publique en Wattpad, les agradecería que le echaran un vistazo porque no sé si me está quedando bien… o mal. XD**

**Se llama: Yo, consumido por ti. (Seh, ya sé que se me da fatal poner nombres jaja) Pondré el link en mi página, no sé, por si alguna está desocupada… o algo. Incluso en MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION **

**Gracias de antemano.**

**Besos.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto.**


	9. Capitulo ocho: Si

**Los personajes (La mayoría) pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho: Sí.**

Tanya Denali camino por los matorrales con más cazadores a su espalda, siguiéndola. Escucho un gemido y supo que lo había encontrado; Corrió hasta un grupo de arbustos y césped desconcertantemente largo y abundante, ahí estaba el cuerpo de su jefe desparramado como un simple pedazo de carne.

-¡Señor!-Grito junto con los otros mientras corrían para auxiliarlo. Jacob Black entreabrió los ojos sintiendo el dolor físico más insoportable en su vida. Observó a Tanya y sintió alivio definitivo.

Tenía el cuerpo magullado por los golpes del impacto con el suelo y… por ella.

-Señor… hemos fracasado.-Susurro Tanya. Black frunció los labios queriendo arrancarle la cabeza.

-¿E-L-L-A?-Pregunto sin voz. Los ojos de la rubia brillaron de ira.

-Es uno de ellos, intente luchar pero pudieron conmigo, logre escapar luego de que me amordazaran… Ellos escaparon Señor y esa chica es, es la verdadera humana de Edward Cullen.

Black gimió de dolor y rabia.

Lo habían utilizado, al mismísimo Señor de los cazadores, una simple putita lo había manipulado y traicionado, aun recordaba lo que paso antes de quedar inconsciente. Como ella lo había cogido desprevenido… Esa perra despreciable.

Debió haber matado a Cullen frente a ella y lo haría, juraba que no volverían a burlarse de él, juraba que no jugarían de nuevo con Jacob Black… La próxima vez que se encontrara con ellos, la torturaría a ella, le haría cosas que la harían sentirse llena de asco y quería que él lo viera, que se odiara, que la odiara, que ambos sufrieran y al final le arrancaría la columna frente a Cullen.

Sus hombres lo levantaron del lugar y millones de punzadas dolorosas lo atravesaron.

-Jacob…-Dijo Paul, que estaba al lado de Tanya. Black lo miro.-Lastime a la chica, yo, la he envenenado, tal vez no pase de mañana.

Black sonrió.

Al fin buenas noticias.

**Edward Pov:**

Me pesan los parpados, no sé qué me pasa… estoy hecho polvo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, mi cuerpo reacciono involuntariamente y comencé a transformarme en humano. El susto fue tal que Bella alcanzó a hundirse en el agua, me zambullí hasta ella y la tome de la cadera. Nade hasta la orilla con ella a cuestas.

No estaba consciente.

Nos deje caer en la arena y me puse sobre ella, en otras circunstancias disfrutaría el hecho de estar así… como usualmente fantaseaba, pero ahora no, estaba hirviendo. Tenía fiebre.

-Bella…-Susurre pasando mi mano por su cara para apartar el pelo pegado y mojado.-¡Bella!

No despertaba. La mire desconcertado y sintiéndome sin fuerzas, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

La desesperación me inundo.

-¡Ya despierta tonta!-Grite zarandeándola con demasiada fuerza. Sí, yo era un caballero.

Entonces movió la cabeza con pereza.

-¿Qué te sucede idiota?-Dijo despertando. Suspire como nunca. Odiaba que me llamará así pero ahora mismo sentí que esa era ella, y me agradaba que siguiera aquí.

-Me diste un buen susto.-Entreabrió los ojos y se quedó mirándome.

Sus labios estaban morados.

-Te-tengo frío.-Dijo de repente, si, estábamos empapados, pero no sentía frío por eso… hervía, era efecto de la fiebre.

La levante lo suficiente para poder mirar su espalda. La carne de la herida estaba tornándose negra.

Maldije.

-¿Edward?-Negué.

-Te han envenenado, yo… aguarda.-La levante en mis brazos para alejarla del agua.-Te llevare a algún lado.-Mire en donde estábamos.

Por suerte, la casa estaba cerca.

-Me siento fatal… ¿Qué hiciste?-Parpadee intentando continuar alerta y no desfallecer.

-No seas ridícula, es la cortada.-Me interne en el bosque trotando con constancia. Estaba exhausto, pero no había de otra.

Sentí sus ojos de bruja sobre mí y la mire incomoda.

-¿Soy o me parezco?-Solté de mala gana.

Sonrió con cansancio.

-Eres tan grosero… pero malditamente sexy.-Enarque una ceja. En efecto, estaba enferma.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunte poniendo los ojos al frente. Negó.

-Dios ¿Voy a morir?-Dijo de repente, su voz tembló. La volví a mirar, no creí que ella fuera del tipo que le tenía miedo a la muerte. Sus ojos achocolatados brillaban, iba a responderle algo, cuando ella alejo su mano izquierda de mi cuello y se golpeó la frente dramáticamente.-¡Maldición! ¡No quiero morir virgen!-Y soltó una sonora carcajada. De ese tipo que sueltan las locas.

Inspire por mi nariz con fuerza, irritado. ¡¿Hablaba en serio?! Al final bufe, definitivamente ella no le tenía miedo a la muerte, de lo contrario no estaría mofándose de algo tan importante.

-Cierra el pico.-Sonrió risueña, como muy pocas veces la había visto.

-¿Te pongo nervioso?-Mostro sus dientes y paso su mano por mi pecho, muy lentamente.

Ella ardía en fiebre, y también en otro sentido, que me gustaba mucho, pero no ahora.

-Ya. Déjalo.-Amenace pensando en una sola cosa. Su bienestar. Tenía que llegar a la casa, tenía que limpiar su herida o no sé qué nos sucedería.

De repente su agarre se aflojo y mis rodillas (Por primera vez en toda mi vida) Flaquearon y caí con ella en brazos.

La mire con dificultad, mi visión estaba tornándose borrosa.

Ya no estaba despierta y lucía más pálida que de costumbre. Lleve mis manos a su cuello y puse mi oreja en su pecho, recargando mi cabeza, sintiendo que me iba.

No hubo ruido alguno y una punzada de dolor me atacó, pero antes de poder siquiera procesar que ella no estaba respirando, caí como imbécil sobre su fino cuerpo.

Perdiéndome en la oscuridad.

Por ella.

**Bella Pov:**

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

El sol me caía directamente en la cara. Parpadee desorientada. Estaba acostada bocabajo en un colchón duro que olía a moho. El estómago me gruñía, Mire a mi alrededor, la habitación era sumamente pequeña y a mi lado había una destartalada puerta de madera.

Intente moverme pero gemí. Sentí un aguijonazo en la espalda. Escuche algo pequeño que caminaba por encima del techo.

Grite de miedo.

Era una rata. Podía escuchar sus patas moviéndose.

¡Qué horror! ¡¿Dónde estoy metida?!

-Ah.-Chille cuando intente levantarme. Me deje caer de nuevo y mire sobre mi hombro. Había una larga llaga surcando mi espalda. La carne estaba roja, pero no lucía tan mal.

Creo que esa herida me había dejado fatal.

Percibí pasos acercándose y alguien abrió la puerta de una patada. Di un brinquito.

Era Edward.

Tenía ojeras increíblemente profundas y lucía fantasmal, llevaba una camisa negra y jeans del mismo color.

Entones recordé mi declaración de amor y… temí que se burlara de eso, o me lo echará en cara.

Él miro mi esternón y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda frente a él y que lo único que me tapaba era la sabana.

Mi condición de enferma apestaba. Me tape con la sabana el busto y entonces él parpadeo acercándose.

-Creí… creí que nunca despertarías.-Su voz se rompió.

-¿Cuánto estuve así?

-Tres días.

Me deje caer bocabajo, con la cabeza a un lado para mirarlo.

-Lamento asustarte.-Dios, debía verme horrible y necesitaba un baño y mucha crema dental.

Negó acercándose.

Se arrodillo y puso el mentón sobre la almohada, muy cerca de mí. Lucía cansado como nunca lo había visto.

-Descuida, Jasper y Alice nos encontraron antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas… ya no te vuelvas a desmayar ¿Entendido?-Asentí sonriéndole.-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si… un elefante me hubiera tragado y luego defecado.-Hizo una mueca con horror por mi manera de hablar.-¿Dónde estamos?

-Una casa de paso. La secta invadió las nuestras. Tienes que mejorarte. Nos iremos mañana.

Asentí.

-Menos mal, tengo clases.

Parpadeo absorto.

-Bella… saben quiénes somos. No…mmm ¿cómo te lo puedo Explicar?-Se sobo el cuello exhausto.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

Me miro.

-Ya no podemos volver.

Abrí los ojos a más no poder.

-¿Cómo?

-Seré franco, si nos devolvemos estarán esperándonos, y no saldremos con vida…No estoy dispuesto a arriesgarte, porque te lo recuerdo, si te mueres me voy contigo y no quiero eso. Volterra es nuestra zona cero. Tienes que venir conmigo, aunque con sinceridad, la idea no me entusiasma mucho.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás pidiendo que abandone mi vida?-Dije.-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por ti?! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Su mandíbula se tensó.

-¿Perdón?-Oh, oh, estaba irritándolo. ¡AL diablo!

-¡No! ¡No tienes derecho! ¡No puedes!

Su manzana se movió de arriba abajo, no le había gustado ni un pelo.

-Te lo pido.-Susurro con una calma que nunca había visto en él.

-¿Qué?-Casi no me salió la voz.

Se irguió un poco, alejándose de mí.

-No lo voy a repetir. Olvídalo.

Mi labio tembló.

-Me esas pidiendo que deje mi familia, mi carrera y mi vida cuando ni siquiera sé lo que somos. Cuando hasta hace un día era un estorbo para ti.

Apretó la mandíbula mucho más.

-¿Qué puñetera mierda quieres que te diga? ¿Qué te necesito? Pues sí, para mi desgracia, no tengo opción.

Abrí los ojos. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, lo juro, siempre soñé con que me dijeran algo así, pero no de esa manera. Edward la cagaba hasta cuando no quería.

-Hace una semana nos odiábamos y ahora piensas eso.-Mi voz salió como una cuchilla a su pecho.

-Yo… lo he pensado siempre, pero no es algo que me guste.

Negué con el corazón en la mano.

-Pretendes que salte los muros y huya de todo contigo cuando ni somos novios.

Se paró de un salto.

-Pues hagámoslo. Se mi maldita novia, de cualquier forma, me jodes a cada minuto como si lo fueras.

Negué, sin poder creer que ÉL lo estuviera diciendo y vaya forma de proponerlo.

-Entonces mi esposa, ¡Se mi maldita esposa! solo ven conmigo ¡Luego lo entenderás!

-Me estas asustando.

Sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans el collar con la joya en forma de corazón. Lo lanzó bruscamente a la cama.

-Es inevitable. Casi te veo morir…-Trago.-Sé que soy un idiota, pero hablo en serio, por más irreal que parezca. Mi regalo de bodas.-Señalo con desagrado el collar.-Acéptame y es todo tuyo.

-No puedo recibirlo.

Un rayo de ira cruzo su rostro.

-¿Por qué?-Ese porque fue doloroso para ambos.

-Porque hay mil motivos para no estar juntos.-Sentí que me iba a romper en llanto, pero me mantuve firme.

-¡Por favor! Y hay otros mil para estarlo.-Se pasó la mano por el cabello.- Mi familia y yo nos iremos para nunca volver, Rosalie también lo hará, así que piénsalo y no respondas ahora como si fuera una decisión fácil, se por una vez madura.

-Hablas como si se fueran a ir a otro mundo.

Sonrió con frialdad.

-De eso se trata.-Enarque una ceja.-Mira, tengo demasiadas responsabilidades como para seguir actuando como un adolescente, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, se me acabó Bella, si tu respuesta es no pues mi único remedio es seguir adelante… por todos los que confían en mí, por lo que debo hacer… aunque eso me parta el alma.-lo último rompió su voz. No creí ver a Edward así nunca.

Se giró, a punto de irse.

-Edward.-Paro.-Dime de que se trata, se franco ¿Sí? Dime la verdad sobre todo y tal vez… mi decisión sea diferente a la que pienso tomar… por favor.-Iba a decirle que no, esa era mi decisión, porque era una locura y no estaba dispuesta a eso.

Miro sobre su hombro y sin decir nada se fue.

Hundí mi rostro en la almohada soltando lágrimas.

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Quería llamarlo y gritarle, pero también abrazarlo.

Los segundos pasaron y Rose apareció en la puerta. Se me acerco lentamente y me abrazo. Lloramos juntas, ya que luego de que la capturaran no creí volverla a ver y viceversa y también me desahogue por Edward.

-Tengo miedo.-Dijo.

-¿Por qué te vas?-Susurre sollozando.-¿Adonde?

Sorbió por su nariz.

-¿No te lo dijo?-Negué. Se separó y me observó con sus ojos azules.

-Creímos que aún había tiempo, pero… los padres de Edward vinieron y… y…-Mordió su labio.-No lo sé realmente, pero Edward le grito a su padre y este le grito a él, al parecer, el tema de la discusión eras tú.

Abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de velas tengo en este entierro?

Levantó los hombros.

-Lo ignoro, pero al final Edward lucía tan brutal que simplemente subió aquí, eso fue anoche. Luego bajo y parecía más tranquilo, pero dijo que nos iríamos no porque quisiera sino porque su padre lo mandaba.

-¿Adónde van? ¡Ya dímelo! Merezco saberlo ¡Con un demonio!-Secó mis lágrimas.

-No me lo creerías.

-Habla Rose.

-Bella…-Nos giramos a la puerta. Allí estaba Alice, lucía muy triste y lúgubre.

-Hola amiga.-Sonrió sin energía.

Se acercó y me abrazo, luego sacó algo de su bolsillo. Un papel que reconocí.

Era la carta de Edward.

La puso en mi mano y me miro.

-Sacamos algunas cosas de tú casa, no podía dejar esto…

Luego sin responder a nada de lo que yo decía, me llevaron abajo con dificultad envuelta en la sabana y me metieron a un baño pequeño. La casa era simple y vieja. Solo estábamos las tres para no incomodarme por mi desnudez.

Cuando me alimentaron y vistieron (con una camisa muy holgada para no lastimarme la espalda) me llevaron de nuevo a la cama, explicándome que el veneno en la cuchilla de Paul no me había matado de puro milagro y que el veneno de Edward (En su estado mágico) Me había curado.

Hablamos un rato más, donde yo no podía apartar la mente de él, y luego se fueron para dejarme descansar.

Volví a dormir porque estaba cansada y quería escapar de todo.

_Me encontraba en un claro, lleno de flores que brillaban de una forma extraña, era hermoso, natural, de repente oí un susurro a mi lado, intente entender que decía:_

"_Sigue a tú corazón"._

Di un brinco despertando.

-Hola Bella.-Salté de nuevo y vi a una mujer de unos treinta y pocos sonriéndome, era hermosa, estaba sentada a mi lado y tenía en sus manos el regalo de bodas de Edward. Llevaba un vestido turquesa largo y muy bonito.

-¡¿Quién es usted?!-Sonrió de una manera que me tranquilizo.

-Soy Esme…-Al ver que no capte quien era, aclaro.-La madre de Edward y Alice.

OH.

Abrí los ojos. Mierda.

-Mucho gusto.-Extendí mi mano y la observó extrañada, para luego apretarla.

-Lamento molestarte, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.-Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Sobre…?

-Mi hijo.

Asentí. Esto iba a ser feo.

-Vinimos con mi esposo para asegurarnos de que estuvieran a salvo, pero…-Suspiro.-Sé que Edward no es muy abierto y por lo que veo no sabes nada…

Esta era mi oportunidad.

-Acertó, por favor si tiene algún respeto por su hijo, cuénteme, porque nadie más quiera hacerlo.

Como si yo fuera incapaz de soportar la verdad.

Asintió.

-Por eso estoy aquí querida, vine para ayudarte…

Parpadee.

-¿Gracias?-Sonrió.

-Se podría decir que Edward casi odia a su padre. Desde que vino al mundo Carlisle solo lo vio con un propósito; El de gobernar y en cierta forma tiene razón. Edward está hecho para reinar, pero, mi esposo no hizo bien. Desde que era un niño le censuró cualquier tipo de felicidad ordinaría para centrarlo en ser un líder, en manipular, actuar con frialdad y ante todo razón. En vivir por su pueblo y si es necesario sacrificar a todos los que ama por él. Mi hijo fue educado como un excelente gobernante pero no como un excelente ser humano. Ese es mi Edward, así permití que lo criaran…

Sonaba espantoso.

-¿Por qué lo permitió?-Susurre. Sonrió con tristeza. Si era cierto lo que había acabado de decir, pobre Edward.

-Porque soy como tú.-Paso su índice por su cuello. Uf… -Bueno, no como tú, sino como el resto de humanos que pertenecen a un dragón, tú eres la excepción, ya que no haces más que revelarte a mi hijo, según me han dicho y eso ningún humano de dragón lo hace. Todos somos sumisos y obedientes.

Me sonroje. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

-En fin, creció carente de sentimientos, a parte del hecho de que alguien con su naturaleza ya es bastante frío sin su otra parte, Edward recibió más dosis de insensibilidad de las normales. Carlisle así lo quiso…-Una lagrima se coló por su mejilla.-Hasta tal punto que nunca ha dicho "Te quiero mamá".

Tragué saliva, sintiendo un nudo en el cuello por la mujer.

-Cuando te encontró a ti y nos informó, tuve esperanzas, incluso reí cuando Alice me relató las peleas que ambos tenían. Creí que sería feliz… pero cuando llegamos, no salió nada bien.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Mi esposo. Eso paso. Carlisle pretende que al haberte encontrado, Edward tiene la obligación de… casarse contigo y arrastrarte a una vida que él no quiere para ti. A volver y tomar su lugar ya que te encontró, Edward se opuso a eso, al final todo salió mal.

Suspire medio perdida.

-Ya entiendo porque apenas desperté me ataco con lo de casarnos.

Asintió.

-Él tampoco desea eso, pero Carlisle no le ha dado más opción, o se casa contigo ahora o no podrá verte de nuevo y tendrá que reinar la tierra hermana él solo.

-Whoa…whoa ¡Aguarde!-Chille.-¿La que…?

Parpadeó.

-La tierra hermana. Søsterland.-Parpadeo varias veces.-¿No te ha dicho eso tampoco?

Negué.

Suspiro.

-Mi hijo no tiene remedio.-Me miro.-Mi niña… Carlisle y yo somos quienes reinamos Søsterland, que es el mundo hermano de este.-La mire como si tuviera tres ojos…

-¿Ah?-Loca a las doce en punto, loca a las doce en punto.

-Sí, nuestra tierra natal… Edward es nuestro primogénito… él es el heredero y tú…

-¡Ya! ¡Esto es una locura!-Vieja loca, esto debía ser un chiste muy malo.

-Tú eres nuestra heredera también, eres la futura reina de la tierra hermana, mi sucesora.

Mi mirada de horror no tenía límite.

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Qué es esto?!-Mire a todos lados.-¡Ya párela! ¿Dónde están las cámaras?

Frunció el ceño, ofendida.

-Yo no bromeo señorita.-Dijo con un tono demasiado solemne.-He venido hasta aquí con la esperanza de que al abrirte los ojos aceptes a mi hijo…

Sin embargo, ignore eso.

-¡¿Qué le sucede?! ¡Está hablando de tierras locas y… y… reyes! ¡Es el siglo XXI! ¡Eso ya ni existe!

-¡Isabella!-Se sobresaltó. La mire calmándome ante su grito.-No tengo mucho tiempo. Mi esposo ha ordenado a mi único hijo hombre que se case contigo contra su voluntad o que te abandone, le ha ordenado que arroje su felicidad por la responsabilidad que carga sobre sí. ¿Sabes cómo se siente? ¿El que mi hijo esté a punto de morirse en vida por culpa de su propio padre?

Negué.

-Pues es horrible, humillante, saber cada día que es mi culpa, por no haber puesto en su lugar a Carlisle, por haberle permitido hacer y deshacer con Edward… Por permitirle incluso ahora, venir y gritarle a mi hijo que debe tomar su cargo, quiera o no, que debe casarse contigo quiera o no, y que aunque sea miserable, debe cumplir con sus órdenes.

Eso no me subía el autoestima.

-Me rompe el alma, se lo aseguro, pero… no soy nada de eso, Edward hasta hace unos días no me trataba bien, no soy su felicidad, él no me soporta y créame, no puedo hacerlo feliz.

-Por eso mismo eres la indicada… Mi hijo no podría tener de humana a alguien menos digna; Tú niña, eres la única capaz de tolerar a la persona que mi esposo creó, tú eres la única dispuesta a estar a su nivel y yo sé que tú sabes, que eres la única con la fortaleza de caminar a su lado y no como yo con mi esposo; Detrás de él.

Guao… eso sí que me costaba creerlo.

-Usted no me conoce, no sabe lo que está diciendo… se equivoca completamente. Edward estará mejor sin mí.

Era cierto, el pobre no quería casarse y… yo tampoco.

Movió sus mechones cobrizos y negó con vehemencia.

-Ha estado sin ti toda la vida y parece que odia al mundo, odia su propia existencia, yo lo sé.-Se secó los ojos.-No te estoy pidiendo que lo aceptes por lastima o porque creas que es tú obligación, pero, si te pido que lo hagas por él, porque aunque no quieras, lo vas a necesitar y él a ti.

-Pero, si… va a ser él rey.-Decir eso me hacía sentir loca.- ¿Podría venir a verme? ¿No?-Negó.

-Carlisle es muy inflexible con este tipo de cosas. Si te niegas, hará algo que garantizará que Edward se mantenga en su cargo, sin descuidarlo por venir a buscarte o siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de escapar de todo contigo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Mi voz tembló.

-Borrarte la memoria. Separar el lazo que los une tanto, hacer que tú cuerpo no reaccione a él cuando estén cerca, lo verás cómo alguien más y quien sabe que otras cosas... tal vez incluso aparecerás una mañana casada con alguien más y Dios sabe que otros disparates.

Tragué en secó.

-No tiene derecho a hacer eso.-Dije furiosa.-Se trata de mi vida y la de Edward.

Este tipo ya estaba en mi lista de "Futuros a matar". Ya lo odiaba con el alma.

-Lo sé, pero… lo ha amenazado con eso y tú sabes lo mucho que mi hijo ama sentirse controlado por otro. Se gritaron como nunca y… a pesar de eso, Edward sabe que no tiene opción, no puede luchar contra su padre.

-¿Por qué?

-Su especie es diferente. ¿Has visto como Alice y Emmet acatan lo que dice Edward?-Asentí.-Eso es porque él está sobre ellos en la cadena alimenticia, al igual que una manada, no tienen voz ni voto, por más furiosos que estén. Eso le pasa a Edward con Carlisle, es su superior, en realidad, el superior de todos en la tierra hermana y mi hijo no puede contra él, por más que lo desee.

Suspire. Tenía muchas preguntas sobre esa tierra hermana, pero ahora habían pasado a segundo plano.

-Esto es demasiado.

-Lo sé, pero… no te lo pediría si mi hijo no estuviera tan expuesto a sufrir… más de lo habitual.

Negué una y otra y otra vez.

-Ni he cumplido los veintiuno. Señora…-La mire suplicante.-…nunca me he embriagado, soy casi una monja, me la paso los domingos con un tarro de helado frente a la tele, me enamoro de personajes de libros… tuve que soportar desde siempre a mi padre golpeando a mi madre frente a mí.-Tragué saliva.-¡Ni en chiste me puede estar pidiendo esto! ¡No puedo casarme, ni con su hijo, ni con nadie! Y ¡Mucho menos ser reina! ¡Soy una granuja con la política! ¡La detesto!

Sonrió.

-Y yo… era una bailarina nudista cuando conocí a Carlisle, tartamudeaba y no sabía lo que era hablar de corrido sin decir una grosería, pero, mírame.-Abrí los ojos.-Por cierto, no quisiera que mi hijo se enterara ¿Bien?

Asentí y ella suspiro.

-Es un paso grande, como no tiene idea. Su hijo me ha hecho sufrir mucho y… puede que yo a él.

-Sí, pero por algo tú fuiste elegida para ser su compañera. No es una coincidencia ni mucho menos un error Bella. Él necesita cariño, aunque no parezca que lo merece.

Cerré los ojos.

Se levantó.

-Debo irme. Espero que esto quede entre tú y yo… me agradas linda y no puedo obligarte a nada, ya hice mi parte, te conté la verdad. Toma la decisión con la cual no te arrepientas después.-Se acercó a la puerta.

-Señora…-Me miro.-Si no aceptara ¿Qué sería de Edward?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Se moriría por dentro.-Frunció la boca.-Adiós Bella.

Y sin más se fue.

Me pase las manos por la cara con cansancio.

Oh Dios…

¿Por qué a mí?

Me puse a organizar cada una de las locuras que ella me contó, las plantee una y otra vez y al final decidí que si existían personas que se transformaban en dragones (Cosa que yo había visto) ¿Por qué no podría ser reales cada uno de los disparates que soltó?

Luego, sopese lo que dijo de Edward y su padre… Si, también explicaba demasiadas cosas.

Pero… ¿Qué hacer?

No quería casarme, Dios, quería huir a una isla desierta y pasarme los días desnuda viendo el cielo mientras me revolcaba salvajemente con alguien más, o bueno, con Edward. No deseaba ni un poco nada de esta locura y mucho menos deseaba esto para él. También estaba la cuestión de mi vida, pero me convencí con mucho esfuerzo, que si Edward tomaba el lugar de su padre, me permitiría volver… al menos a visitar a mi familia o para quedarme aquí. La curiosidad también me mataba, quería conocer esa tal tierra hermana, si es que era real. Sonaba interesante. Además, mientras más lejos estuviéramos de la secta, por mí mejor, no quería volver a desprender una enredadera de la espalda de Edward, ni estar a punto de morir.

Pero recordé lo de ser… reyes. (Eso también era muy raro, casi ridículo)

¡Espera! ¿De verdad lo estas considerando? ¿Casarte con el Señor imbécil? Que no desea ni un poco atar nudo contigo…

Fruncí el ceño. No quería que nos sucediera eso. El matrimonio apestaba para mí. No lo merecía él ni yo tampoco. Pero al final, casi con jaqueca debido al estrés, mi corazón me dijo que quería.

Suspire.

Ese padre de Edward me las pagaría muy pronto y aparte, supe que me arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer mañana.

Me levante dolorida de la cama, tome de un manotazo la carta junto con el collar y baje a la primera planta. El dolor en mi espalda no ayudaba.

-Hey Bella… ¡Nos diste un susto de muerte!-Soltó Emmet sentado en un sillón destartalado.-Creímos que no sobrevivirías.

Me pregunte si él sabía que Esme había estado aquí: Era obvio que sí.

-¿Ah, sí? Y ¿Quién te fastidiaría si me hubiera ido?-Sonrió.

-Nadie es tan desesperante como tú.-Sonreí.

-Oye… ¿Has visto a Edward?-Su sonrisa se borró.

-No inventes ¿Te vas a despedir?-Negué con la cabeza. Su sonrisa volvió.-¡Qué bien! Porque no estoy de humor como para aguantar a Edward… soltó a Black y ahora estamos como en el comienzo…

-Emmet…-Estaba temblando.

-Ya. Bueno, está haciendo vigilancia, camina unos metros al frente, en línea recta y lo encontraras.

-Te debo una.

Salí y a mi alrededor solo había bosque. Corrí por donde me dijo, al final, lo encontré entre los árboles, en su otra forma.

"Edward".-Me sentía como loca llamándolo con la mente.

Se giró y sus ojos de reptil brillaron.

"Lárgate".

Hice una mueca y me cruce de brazos.

"Oblígame"

Giro el hocico y me miro de una forma horrible. Entonces temblando dije:

"Necesito hablar contigo"

Bufó y comencé a ver como disminuía su tamaño y rápidamente sus facciones y extremidades se volvían humanas.

Eso era desconcertante. Le di la espalda cuando note su dolorosa desnudez.

-¿Qué quieres?-Su voz me atravesó el corazón.

Tome el papel con las manos temblorosas, leí un fragmento de su carta mentalmente y me arme de fuerzas.

-Lo medite y ya tengo mi decisión.-Se río con un matiz de dolor y rabia.

-Ambos ya sabemos cuál es. ¿Pues sabes qué? Por mí me va de perlas, me harás un favor estando lejos de mí, no quiero un peso…

Me gire y lo encaré… Gracias al cielo se estaba colocando el pantalón que tenía tirado a un lado.

-¡Cállate!-Lo interrumpí.-Estoy a punto de desmayarme de dolor y solo me gritas, eres un…-Suspire, dejándolo pasar.-Como sea, solo te vengo a informar que perdí la cabeza y que sí…

Enarco una ceja, extrañado.

-¿Sí?-Su rostro fue una película graciosa en donde muchas muecas pasaron. Por primera vez vi como no controlaba muy bien lo que sentía.

Pensé de nuevo en Esme y su declaración, también en que Edward no quería eso y yo tampoco, pero también pensé en cómo me sentía sin él y eso basto… por ahora.

-Sí, majadero de pacotilla, si lo haré.-¡Oh! ¡Soy una romántica!

Me gire dispuesta a irme, pero dio tres largas zancadas hacía mí y su mano tomo la mía. Me gire.

-¿Acabas de aceptar ser mí…?-Lo dijo con horror. No ayudas Edward…

Suspire. Dios dame fuerza. Lo mire a los ojos.

-No lo digas porque me echaré para atrás ¿Bien? Déjalo así, no lo pronuncies. –Parpadeo.

-¿Tú… acabas…?-Susurro.-¿Sí? ¿Más que amigos… o novios?

Cerré los ojos.

¿Lo haría? ¿Con el idiota que me hacía llorar, gritar y arrancarme el cabello de la cabeza?

Mire su marca azul e inspire. De alguna forma, sabía que era inevitable, por más problemas que tuviéramos entre ambos. Habíamos nacido para el otro. Y yo sabía que lo quería a él, al chico grosero y frío al que me gustaba hacer enfadar.

-Si.

Lo que no me espere fue su reacción. Se acercó y me estrecho con firmeza entre sus brazos, mientras que hundía su nariz en mi cuello. Yo hice lo mismo, algo tiesa, pero cómoda. Sentí su aroma, su calor y un leve suspiro suyo.

Quise darme la de golpes contra un árbol, porque me di cuenta que me encantaba estar entre sus brazos... me encantaba todo de él y muy a mi pesar, no podía estar feliz sin esto o sin nuestras peleas.

-Gra…

-¡No!-Masculle.-No lo digas.

Solo pensaba en su detestable padre y su difícil situación. No quería ser otro objeto de dolor para él, así que, no dejaría que me diera las gracias, cuando no era seguro que pasaría en el futuro. Cuando no era seguro que yo le ayudaría a estar mejor.

Hundió más la cabeza en mi cuello y cabello y me sorprendí. No creí que le importará tanto.

-¿Sabes?-Dijo.-Menos mal me detuviste… estaba a punto de mandarte al diablo.-Río en mi cuello, no pude evitar sonreír y golpear sus costillas.-Ouch.

-Solo quiero una cosa a cambio.-Dije. Él se separó confundido. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción y eso me calentó el pecho.

-¿Qué?

Le extendí la carta.

-Quiero que cumplas lo que me prometiste aquí… o te juro que te haré llorar de miedo.-Sonrió de lado a lado, como nunca había visto y era… hermoso.

-Seguro.-En lugar de recibir la carta, tomo el collar y me lo puso.

Era muy pesado y la cosa más cara que había usado en mi vida.

Y tanto que renegué casarme con él. Sabía que dentro de unas horas mi sentido común volvería y ahí comenzaría el problema. Era seguro, porque con sinceridad, estaba evadiendo muchos hechos: Dejar a mi familia, mi carrera, mis sueños, mi vida, mis libros, Facebook, el helado… La lista era interminable y sabía por mi vida que dentro de poco, me caería de sopetón y ahí todo se jodería.

Deslizo las manos hasta mis hombros.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

"La chismosa de tú madre… que me agrada" y "El animal de tu padre… al que le conviene comenzar a cuidarse las espaldas".

-Tú.-Y también era verdad.

Me volvió a abrazar y luego beso mis manos, me di cuenta que se estaba esforzando por controlar lo que sentía y ser… lindo. Daba risa, Edward lindo. Increíble pero cierto.

Acerco su boca a la mía y plantó un beso tan dulce que parpadee extasiada y supe que lo necesitaba, tanto al beso, como a él. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le devolví el beso de la misma forma, cargado de sentimientos y... ¡Jesús! Muchas ganas.

Nos separamos y las mariposas en mi panza estaban a punto de estallar.

-Tengo algo que contarte.-Susurro con su nariz cerca.-sobre mí y sobre a donde iremos.

Sonreí con inocencia.

Muy tarde.

* * *

**¡ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN!**

**El capítulo ya lo tenía listo, pero para mí mala suerte (Y lo digo en serio) Me dio un virus y me pusieron en cuarentena ¡CUARENTENA! Y para completarla no tengo internet en mi casa en estos días así que ni modo de ir a uno público ¡No me dejaban salir ni a la puerta! ¡Me perdí mi baile de graduación! ¡Joder! ¡Estuve echada como inútil en mi cama todo este tiempo! Pero bueno… lo logre, y de verdad lo siento, ya que prometí algo y ni siquiera lo cumplí, pero de verdad no fue a propósito y de verdad lo compensare, ya que tuve mucho tiempo para escribir juajajaja XD Fue la única maldita parte buena de esto! **

**Y como dicen por ahí: Hierba mala nunca muere y heme aquí, recuperándome jaja.**

**Les agradezco su paciencia de oro y cada comentario, apoyo y demás :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Nos veremos pronto jajaja.**

**Besos.**


	10. Capitulo nueve: El otro lado

**Los personajes (La mayoría) pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo nueve: El otro lado.**

Alguien golpeó bruscamente.

-Bella… ¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó Alice. Mire la puerta destartalada y apreté mis manos.

-Claro… solo dame un momento.-Dije sentada en la cama. Solo… necesitaba un momento. Desde que acepte, no me habían dejado ni respirar, todos estaban contentos y lo entendía, pero no me sentía tan entusiasmada y apenas desviaron su atención de mí, escape a la habitación encerrándome como la cobarde que soy.

Hundí mi cabeza entre las manos. Sabía que esto pasaría, sabía que me echaría para atrás, pero ya había abierto la bocaza y no podía decirle a Edward: "Hey hombre, no puedo". Había mil razones para estar juntos y otras mil para no estarlo… lo sabíamos, pero estaba asustada, asustada por cualquier cosa que sucedería, aterrorizada por mi decisión tan precipitada.

Mordí mi labio.

El matrimonio era una cosa muy importante y yo no había tardado ni un pelo para actuar estúpidamente.

Suspire.

-Bella…-Escuche la voz de Edward al otro lado de la puerta. Quise golpearlo contra la pared. ¡Necesitaba un momento a solas! ¡Joder!

-¿Si?-Mi voz tembló.

Hubo una muy larga pausa.

-¿Está todo bien?-Cerré los ojos. No esa pregunta, por favor.

Una cosa era mentirle a Alice, y otra era mentirle a él… mi futuro…Whoa, sonaba raro llamarlo esposo.

-No lo sé.-Dije al fin.

Se quedó callado.

Algo que había notado en él era que intentaba portarse bien desde que acepte lo de casarnos, intentaba hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero ¿Cuan motivante era que no deseara casarse, que lo hiciera por obligación y peor aún… que yo lo supiera?

Además, no podía parar de repetirme ¿Funcionara? ¿En todos los aspectos?

-¿Puedo entrar?-Hice una mueca.

-Por ahora, creo que estoy bien así, perdona…-Solté. Sin responder, escuche como se alejó. No quería ser una completa bruja, pero, necesitaba pensarlo bien, sola.

Me deje caer sobre el duro colchón y me quede viendo el techo.

Se supone que si nos casamos, tendría que ser por amor absoluto, y no estábamos ni cerca…

Cerré los ojos.

Estaba actuando como una tonta, lo sabía y también era consciente de que no habría punto de retorno para nosotros.

Toque mi marca.

Queríamos algo mejor, alguien mejor, pero no siempre la vida te da todo lo que quieres y en nuestro caso, me había dado a Edward y la vida me había entregado a él, para desgracia de ambos.

Tendría que afrontar el hecho de que nuestro lazo era inquebrantable y por consiguiente, esto… inevitable, pero siendo sincera, no era justo, al final, no nos conocíamos lo suficiente, no nos soportábamos lo suficiente, ni nos queríamos lo suficiente como para este gran paso, me sentía como una chica de otro siglo, casándose por un arreglo entre familias.

Bufe.

Claramente no era así, porque ¿Quién fue la que dio el empujón para que esto sucediera? ¿Quién fue la retardada que acepto?

Yo, Bella Swan, la única culpable. Nadie me puso un arma en la cabeza para decir "Si" Mis sentimientos, mi lazo con Edward e incluso mi inmadurez me llevaron a eso, nadie más.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo anterior un parte de mí, sabía con seguridad que a pesar de mi momento de cobardía, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, estaba agotada hasta tal punto que termine durmiéndome.

"_El corazón… sigue el corazón"-Escuche mi voz. Pero no era yo ¿Por qué?_

_Estaba de nuevo en el cementerio, precioso, era un lugar fuera de lo real, mágico._

_Yo estaba allí, parada en medio de ese bosque soleado, que yo llamaba cementerio, a pesar de que parecía un claro ordinario, yo sabía que era un cementerio._

"_El corazón… sigue el corazón"_

_Mire hacia todos lados. Estaba sola, pero sentía un pinchazo en mi columna que no me hacía creer lo mismo. _

"_El corazón… sigue el corazón"-Escuche un susurro fantasmal que me llego hasta los huesos._

_Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo, intente detenerme, pero no pude, era como si algo lo controlara, me desplazaba hacia un grupo de flores luminosas en especial, que parecían formar una figura._

"_El corazón…"_

_Esa voz me estaba volviendo loca._

_Intente hablar pero no podía articular palabra alguna, me acerque a las flores, que note eran azules incandescentes y pare abruptamente. Moví mis manos, ya tenía control de mi cuerpo._

"…_Síguelo" _

_De repente vino a mí una imagen de Edward, pero lucia diferente, lucia…él…lucia…_

Abrí los ojos abruptamente.

Alguien golpeaba la puerta con bastante fuerza.

-¡Bella!-Era Edward.-¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Respire irregularmente sintiéndome atacada por el estrés. No era la primera vez que soñaba lo mismo, a excepción de la imagen de Edward que ahora no recordaba. Era solo un sueño, pero, aun así, había algo en esa voz que me parecía tan familiar, era mi voz y…no era mi voz, no podía explicarlo, aparte, se suponía que las personas deben soñar cosas diversas, no el mismo sueño de pacotilla una y otra vez.

-Dame un…-Pero antes de terminar la oración tumbo la madera destartalada. Di un brinco parándome. -¡¿Qué bicho te pico?!-Le grite. Él avanzo hasta mí perdiendo la ira por cada paso que daba, invadió mi espacio e impresionándome por completo me envolvió en sus brazos, pero no de una forma cariñosa, sino forzada.

Puse los ojos como platos.

-No entien…

-Shhh…-Susurro.-Solo cállate.-Al ver que no respondí, prosiguió.-Estas mal, puedo sentirlo y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres del tipo que espera que la consuelen, pero no da señales a la gente para que lo haga.

Temblé.

-No es fácil.-Dije.-Nada de esto.

-No.-Concordó con la voz profunda.-Y se va a poner peor, Dios sabe que se va a poner muy mal para ambos Bella…-Hizo una pausa.- así que te libero, si eso es lo que quieres.

Me separe de golpe de él, mirándolo sin habla.

-Estas de broma.

Sentí su dolor, que no aparecía en su rostro tranquilo.

-Eso quisiera, pero ciertamente ya no estás tan segura como hace unas horas y yo solo me detengo a pensar en lo egoísta que estoy siendo y en que realmente tú tampoco lo deseas.

No podía mentirle en ese aspecto.

-No.-Acepte.-Suena horrible que tú y yo nos casemos.-Dios, creo que podría reírme ante la ironía.-La idea me asusta.-Mi voz tembló.-Me asusta todo, lo del mundo sobrenatural del que vienes, tú puesto, lo que nos va a pasar… son muchas cosas, pero el que tenga miedo no implica que vaya a retractarme…

-Sin embargo, tú felicidad si.-Su manzana se movió.-Estoy harto de ser siempre el que te hace sufrir y no estoy muy dispuesto a llevarte si sé que vas a ser miserable compartiendo una vida conmigo, por eso, dímelo antes de que sea tarde, te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerlo Bella.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Mira Edward.-Me acerque un paso.-Dejemos clara una cosa; Esta decisión es mía y aunque no estoy segura, acepto hacerlo, no me digas que me liberas, porque-Señale la marca de mí cuello.-no puedes y jamás funcionaría aunque lo intentáramos.

Me miro con sus ojos verdes.

-Y ¿Si no lo logramos?-Me preguntó con los ojos brillantes. Entonces lo entendí, él tenía los mismos miedos que yo.-¿Si… al final no vale la pena esto?

Me pase la lengua por los labios.

-Pues, lo único que se me ocurre es no permitir que haya siquiera esa opción. Suena improbable con nosotros pero…-Me arme de valor.-Lo último que voy a hacer es dejarte solo en esto, dejarte solo haciendo frente a tú padre y a tú cargo. Estoy dispuesta a estar contigo de verdad, por eso sé que va a funcionar, porque a pesar de todo ambos…

Ah. Mi patético intento de consuelo quedo atascado en mi garganta.

Sonrió de lado.

-Te libero.-Insistió.

-Y yo rechazo tú invitación. Estoy asustada, pero te aseguro que estoy bien ahora y más adelante también estaré genial.

Quise abrazarlo de nuevo, porque de alguna forma eso me daba fuerza y a sabiendas de que pronto seríamos marido y mujer, pues, para mi vergüenza eso hice.

Como siempre el idiota se tensó, pero luego me estrecho.

-No entiendo muy bien porque lo haces.-Dijo de repente.

-Ni yo.-Me separe lo suficiente para mirarlo.-De ahora en adelante, intentaremos discutir de esta manera ¿Bien?

-Discrepo. De ahora en adelante, intentaremos que esto funcione.-Siseó acercando peligrosamente el rostro.-En todos los aspectos, porque de lo contrario vamos a terminar matando al otro.

-Es un trato.

Nos quedamos un momento allí, en esa posición y puedo asegurar que, me sentía mucho mejor. Al final, él deshizo el abrazo.

-Muy bien. Es hora de irnos. Todos nos están esperando y Alice no para de murmurar maldiciones hacia mí, así que vamos.

Asentí aterrorizada.

-Hagámoslo.

* * *

-No. Lo lamento mucho. Yo no iré por nada del mundo.-Dijo una muy histérica Rosalie pasándose las manos por sus preciosos y rizados mechones rubios.

Estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Habíamos salido de la casa y volado por horas para llegar a un lago oscuro donde supuestamente teníamos que meternos en plena madrugada. Claramente el agua estaba para morirse congelado y lucía aterrador, ya me imaginaba a un monstruo emergiendo de ahí.

Emmet abrazo a mi prima intentando convencerla.

-Ni se te ocurra Emmet, no nadare en un lago y mucho menos a esta hora.-Edward gruño mientras que Alice suspiraba.

-Por mí parte no sé nadar-Susurre.-Me hundiré como ladrillo.-Dije estremeciéndome de frío.

-Solo será un momento, casi ni lo sentirán.-Explico Alice.-No haríamos esto si fuera peligroso para ustedes.

-Pues metete tú.-Dijo de mala gana Rose.-Yo paso.

-Hey, cuidado con el tonito.-Le advirtió Jasper.

Edward se cruzó de brazos muy irritado.

-Ya es suficiente. Emmet, no hay tiempo, o metes a la rubia al agua o se queda aquí.-Rosalie lo miro mal.

-Entonces Bella se quedara conmigo.-Levanté las cejas. Yo no quería ni de chiste zambullirme allí, pero… NO, no quería y punto.

Edward gruño desafiante.

-Cuidado.-La amenazo.

Ella se río.

-¿Qué? Toque una parte sensible ¡Ay por favor!-Se cruzó de brazos, haciendo la pose de "No me voy a mover de aquí".

-Bebe…-Susurró Emmet cogiéndola dulcemente del brazo.

-No.-Me miro.-Bella, nos vamos.

Jesús, ¿Qué bicho le pico a ella?

Justo cuando iba a acercarse a mí, Edward la levantó como costal de papas y camino dentro del lago mientras ella lo pateaba y gritaba el nombre de Emmet quién parecía disfrutarlo. Con brusquedad, Edward la dejó caer en el agua. Ella grito mientras se sumergía y empapaba.

-Ya deja de fastidiar.-Le dijo él dándole la espalda, Emmet se acercó a ella, que gritaba como loca e intento levantarla.

-No sería un día normal si Rosalie no hiciera una pataleta.-Dijo Jasper a mi lado. Él era muy reservado, pero había un aire en su persona que me calmaba demasiado.

Edward comenzó a hablar lejos de nosotros con Alice.

-Así es.

-¡Bella! ¡Ayúdame!-Grito Rose.-¡No! ¡No quiero que tú me ayudes!-Le chillo a Emmet.

Nos reímos.

-Es admirable.-Dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pegunte.

-Que estés dispuesta a soportar a tú nuevo suegro.-Dijo casi con gracia.

Lo mire.

-¿Por…?

Sonrió.

-Porque él es también mi suegro y ¡Maldición! El tipo no me quiere ni para compartir oxígeno.-Levanté las cejas.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Miro a Alice, que aún hablaba con Edward y un rayo de dolor cruzo sus ojos.

-En su especie, son muy pocos los dragones que nacen siendo hembras, y de estas son aún más extrañas las que son fértiles. Ese imbécil quiere tener descendencia mucho más de lo que quiere a sus hijos y Alice…-Titubeo.-…no puede.-Solté un jadeo.

Esto era imposible.

-¡Ya déjame!-Grito Rose poniéndose de pie y empujando a Emmet.

-No te lo creó.-Sonrió triste.

-Lo intentamos por años, de verdad y no es porque ganas me falten o… energía.-Dijo sugestivamente.-Después de mucho lo hemos aceptado, somos felices, pero Carlisle no y me odia como a nadie porque cree que yo no soy el apropiado para su hija, que yo no soy capaz de, esto, de embarazarla. Es un paria y con mucho poder, lo que lo hace peor, es insoportable y te lo digo de antemano, con tú lengua tan suelta, yo seré su favorito en comparación.

Oh, Oh. Eso sí que era un consuelo.

-¿Hace cuánto están tú y Alice juntos?-Dije para desviar el tema.

-Cinco años, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que debes cuidarte de él, porque si jode a morir a Edward, contigo será peor que uno de los círculos del infierno, incluso, no te sorprendas si te quiere ver más embarazada que tú propio compañero.

-Carajo…

-¿Qué pasa?-Se nos acercó Alice y al verla sentí dolor por ella, que sonreía como siempre. Tendría que hablar de chica a chica luego. No podía creer que no pudiera tener hijos por culpa de lo que era. Que injusto.

-Nada.

-¡Oigan! me estoy congelando ¡Muevan el culo!-Grito Rose. Fruncí el ceño mientras hacia un mohín con los labios.-O juro que saldré de aquí y me llevare a Bella… ¡No me mires así Edward! ¡Porque lo hare!

-Ahs. ¡Por Dios! No sé a cuál de las dos soporto menos.-Soltó exasperado Edward mientras aparecía a mi lado.

Sonreí.

Alice arrastró a Jasper dentro del lago y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar a lo profundo mientras Rose chillaba de frío.

-Y ¿Ahora qué?-Le pregunte.

Frunció el ceño.

-Ven aquí.-Estiro su brazo para cogerme de la cadera pero lo aparte.

-¿Qué haces?-Entorno los ojos.

-No sabes nadar y necesitamos hacerlo, así que ven.-Hizo ademán de cogerme y esta vez se lo permití. Sentí su cuerpo acogedor y cálido. Se sentía tan bien.

-¿Por qué nadaremos? Es de noche y hace frío.

Sus ojos brillaron.

-Descuida. No durara mucho.-Comenzamos a caminar dentro del lago. El agua me empapo los pies y las pantorrillas. Estaba helada. Ya entendía a la pobre de mi prima.

-Espera, no puedo…-Mi voz tembló y entonces me miro.

-No haría algo que te hiriera. Bueno, eso intento…-Lo mire extrañada.

Seguimos a los chicos y juro que ya no sentía los pies. Edward me sujeto con fuerza y cuando el agua me llego al cuello, comenzó a nada por ambos.

Dios de la misericordia, no sentía el cuerpo. Podía morir de hipotermia.

Lo único reconfortante era el calor del cuerpo de Edward, era tal que parecía que sufría de fiebre y en ese momento me iba de perlas.

Pero era una mierda estar así. Mis dientes comenzaron a castañear mientras todos nadaban hacia un lugar específico en medio del lago y hubo un momento en el que no pude distinguir nada en la oscuridad, estaba aterrorizada y casi segura que una serpiente gigante estilo la película anaconda, saldría a devorarnos.

-Terminemos con esto.-Escuche a Edward.

De repente comenzó a susurrar una serie de palabras y oraciones extrañas, su marca se ilumino de un color azul anti natural, era como luz. Observe la escena sin aliento, luego sus ojos se iluminaron del mismo color y dejo de hablar, Emmet prosiguió junto con Alice, también susurraban cosas extrañas, como en otro dialecto, sus marcas se iluminaron de sus respectivos colores y solo puede escuchar los gemidos de Rose, tan sorprendida como yo.

Me costaba creer que de verdad estuviera pasando.

En el fondo del lago algo se movió, como si la tierra comenzara a abrirse debajo de nosotros.

Abrí los ojos.

NO. Es mi imaginación, eso debe ser.

El agua a nuestro alrededor empezó a burbujear y entonces grite con Rose.

¡Esto no era viajar! ¡Viajar era tomar un auto o un avión! ¡No esto!

-¡Edward, Sácame!-Le grite. De repente una luz enorme salió del fondo del lago, debajo de nosotros, como si fueran millones de bombillas y entonces sí que abrace a Edward, quien no paraba de gruñir que me controlara, porque estaba siendo ridícula.

-¡Púdrete!

-¡Puta madre!-Grito Rosalie entrando en pánico. Alice se reía disimuladamente, Emmet también y Jasper, parecía tranquilo, como si estuviera leyendo el periódico un domingo en la mañana.

Yo solamente quería salir de allí. En un clic la horrorosa luz se apagó y todo quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué rayos?-Susurro Rose.

-Espera.-Creo que le respondió Alice.

Suspire. Tal vez se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Hasta el agua parecía tener otra temperatura, estaba tibia y era agradable.

Suspire de nuevo, creyendo que lo peor había pasado, peor Edward se tensó.

-Bella, respira profundo y no grites.

Arrugue la nariz como si me hubiera echado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

-¿Qué mier…?- Sentí que algo se enrollaba en mis tobillos, era como una serpiente o algo largo con vida propia. Entrando en pánico, me aferre al cuerpo de Edward mientras pataleaba y enterraba mis uñas en su piel. No paraba de gritar.

-¡¿QUE ES?!-Soltó Rose también espantada. Me aferre más a Edward mientras el resto intentaba tranquilizarnos.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, esto ya no me gustaba.

La serpiente o lo que fuera dejó de moverse y todo se sumió en un silencio horroroso.

-Ed…¡Ah!-Solté un grito que me desgarró la garganta cuando esa cosa me halo hacia abajo, apenas tuve tiempo de tomar aire cuando ya me encontraba debajo del agua con el resto.

La luz de antes apareció abruptamente a nuestro alrededor y entonces pude ver claramente. Mis manos estaban arriba de mi cabeza al igual que mi cabello mientras éramos arrastrados abajo. Las cosas que nos arrastraban eran algas, pero con simetría diferente y hojas.

Mire a los otros. Rose era la única que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios como yo. Edward me sonrió.

El agua estaba tibia y luminosa, a medida que nos arrastraban al fondo no pude evitar hipnotizarme con la vista, era extraño y cautivador, y nos halaban tan rápido que también resultaba un tanto desorientador.

A este punto yo necesitaba respirar. No entendía como el lago era tan profundo, como no llegábamos a ninguna parte. El miedo me inundo y solo pude mirar a Edward desesperada.

Entonces paso lo impensable. En torno a mí comencé a escuchar susurros, un grupo de murmullos de diferentes personas, eran vagos y me hacían sentir algo extraño en lo hondo de mi pecho. Los susurros aumentaron y la luz se volvió más fuerte, entonces mire mis pies y a unos metros de ellos había solo luz, de la cual emergían las algas y algo en mí me dijo que ya era el final.

Mire a arriba observando la escena tan irreal, observando el agua brillante y azul, observando mi cabello, mis manos que parecían inertes, también la joya en forma de corazón que flotaba en mi cuello y entonces, me despedí de mi hogar, me despedí de mí mundo y de toda mi vida. Pude ver flashes de ella incluso. Supe que, nada volvería a ser igual.

Lo siguiente que sentí antes de expulsar todo el aire contenido, fue como una fuerza invisible me apretaba el cuerpo y luego un leve hormigueo en él. Como el agua comenzó a moverse de forma torrencial, haciéndome cerrar los ojos, como ella me retorcía en donde fuera que estuviera y luego ya no había más agua.

Sentí como salía expulsada como cohete a la superficie y abrí los ojos cuando percibí el calor del día y la luz del sol.

Caí como bólido impactando en algo duro y escuche otro cuerpo cayendo a mí lado. El dolor me sosegó por un instante y luego desapareció. Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, casi tan desorientado como mi mente.

"_Estoy en casa"_.-Llegó el pensamiento tan rápidamente que por un instante me pregunte si en realidad había sido yo la que pensó eso, pero no, porque esta no era mi casa.

Respire por la boca desorientada. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese de día?

Abrí los ojos, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciera, como si acabara de nacer.

Veía el cielo despejado y azul, hermoso, los rayos del sol, también sentí la brisa salina que solo podía existir cerca del océano, lo que no era posible. Estábamos en un lago, no en el mar.

Temblando ante lo que había acabado de sucederme, me senté, respirando erráticamente.

Mire a mi alrededor y solté un gemido, entre extasiada y asustada.

Por todos los pasteles… ¡Esto debía ser un maldito chiste!

Frente a mí solo veía el mar, que se perdía en el horizonte, el sol era extrañamente acogedor y el aire fresco, estaba sobre un muelle de madera bastante fino y detrás de mí había un castillo (Mucho más grande que cualquiera que hubiera visto) imponente y maravilloso. Parpadee varias veces para asegurarme de no estar soñando. Obviamente, ya no estábamos en el lago.

¡Por Dios! ¡Esto era increíble!

Pero no parecía ser esta la entrada principal, es más, creó que estábamos cerca de un jardín.

Un nudo se formó en mi estómago.

Escuche un gemido a mi lado y entonces note que Edward estaba conmigo, abriendo los ojos.

-Maldición… esto se siente mal.-Gruño moviéndose. Estaba completamente mojado y su piel lucía más llamativa que de costumbre, y el contraste con sus ojos era de otro mundo.

-Ah…-Intente decir mirando todo. No encontraba mi voz. ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

-Ya, no digas nada, solo digiérelo.-Solté una risa nerviosa mirando el castillo. ¿Qué había pasado? Ya no estábamos en… el otro lado, pero ¿Cómo era posible?

Necesitaba explicaciones y un par de toallas secas.

Ambos escuchamos un sonido atrás, proveniente del castillo, una voz, pero no entendía lo que decía, hablaba de corrido y en otro lenguaje.

Gire el rostro para ver de qué se trataba.

Estoy segura, casi tanto como que amanece cuando sale el sol de que la criatura que se nos acercaba no era producto de mi inestable mente.

Solté un grito poniéndome de pie y tomando una roca que había cerca. Con lo único que pude compararlo fue con el fauno que vi en la película de Narnia, pero muy, muy feo y con cuernos de toro.

Edward se puso de pie y me miro con sorpresa.

-Bella…-Dijo en tono conciliador.

Y temí que esa criatura fuera normal para él porque su mundo de locos era exactamente eso, un mundo en donde era posible que existieran cosas de ese tipo.

Y caí en cuenta.

Él se transformaba en un dragón enorme y negro, volaba y en su mundo me consideraba algo así como su alma… era de sobra decir que Edward no era más normal que el fauno o lo que fuera que se nos estaba acercando en este momento.

Oh, Dios.

* * *

**¡Lo hice! ¡Si! ¡Actualice sin demora!**

**Jaja. Primero que nada agradezco a todos por leer, tener paciencia y por darme su apoyo. Muchas gracias, en segundo lugar, agradezco sus increíbles comentarios, que por supuesto leo y tomo en cuenta cada segundo, gracias de verdad.**

**Actualizo el próximo fin :D**

**Espero sus comentarios. **

**Besos.**


	11. Capitulo diez: Carlisle

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Segunda Parte: La tierra hermana.**

**Capítulo diez: Carlisle.**

**Narrador Pov:**

La pelirroja observo oculta a lo lejos detrás de un gran árbol a la pareja. Había esperado este momento por tanto tiempo que le costaba respirar, le costaba incluso apartar los ojos de ella. Ahí estaba, tan real. A pesar de la distancia, podía reconocer ese mismo gesto en su rostro lleno de inocencia y esperanza por el mundo, que no había perdido.

Siobhan respiro profundamente. Su llegada significaba probablemente el cambio más difícil de la tierra hermana, la castaña aún no podía saberlo, pero así era.

A pesar de lo que se avecinaba, el dolor y la lucha que aclamaba la profecía, Siobhan no se hallaba de la felicidad al ver a un rostro tan querido, a un rostro que la llevaría de nuevo con su amor perdido; El guardián, su querido Liam.

Vio como Edward calmaba a la castaña debido a las circunstancias tan extrañas que estaba experimentando y sin mucha paciencia la llevaba dentro del castillo.

Entonces pensó:

"_¿Cómo era posible que dos almas como esas, trascendieran las leyes del tiempo y del amor mismo?"_

Siobhan no estaba segura, pero sabía que pronto todo cambiaria, gracias a ellos dos.

**Bella Pov:**

-Por favor… no actúes como una loca, ¿No ves que intento comportarme contigo?-Dijo mientras me llevaba con dureza a los portones traseros del gran castillo. Eran grandes.

Lo decía por haber cogido esa roca.

Sí, me había pasado.

-Lo siento ¿Vale? Es que, me cuesta creer todo esto. ¿Viste a ese sujeto?-Señale al sátiro que habíamos dejado atrás.

-Ya, Ron es un buen chico, así que no molestes con él, solo quería darnos la bienvenida.-Suspire. Debo aprender a controlarme. Gire mi rostro viendo a "Ron" y a las dos personas que me observaban murmurando.

Entonces Edward abrió los portones extendiendo sus brazos y así tensando sus músculos, pegados a la camiseta mojada. Distrayéndome un poquito.

Pero al ver el interior. Me quede sin habla.

El suelo de granito blanco parecía tener incrustado pequeñas y redondas piedras preciosas, al igual que las paredes y el techo, en el cual se formaban figuras.

Era desconcertante.

-¡Oh, Dios!-Chille cogiendo el brazo de Edward.-Acaso ¿Son diamantes?-Señale el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos. Edward río.

-El valor monetario de las piedras preciosas fue concebido por los humanos, aquí… funcionan más como decoración fina que como un objeto de gran valor, acostúmbrate.-Abrí mi boca un poco.

Acostumbrarme a caminar sobre diamantes. Eso era imposible.

-Lo dudo, estoy a un poquito de tirarme al suelo e intentar quitar esos diamantes y robarlos.

Volvió a reír, ya más tranquilo. El lugar era magnifico, pero no parecía ser una parte principal, sino más bien una entrada secundaria.

-Ven, te mostrare más mientras vamos a alguna habitación para secarnos.-Se pasó la mano por la cara para quitarse algo de agua, que le goteaba del cabello.

Asentí tomando sin pensar su mano. El paro y me miro sorprendido y luego a mi agarre.

-Yo…-Dije soltándola abruptamente.-no sé porque lo hice. Lo siento.

Me puse roja.

¡Que tonta soy!

Frunció el ceño y acerco su mano a la mía, tomándola y entrelazando sus dedos con cuidado.

Nos miramos a los ojos y sonrió levemente.

-Vamos a casarnos y ni somos capaces de tomarle la mano al otro, ridículo ¿No?-Suspire.

-Mucho.

Cogidos de las manos comenzamos a caminar, mientras algo crecía en mi pecho, una sensación que él y su contacto causaba.

En silencio, uno medio incomodo, me guio hasta unas escaleras de mármol que daban con un pasillo hermoso. Yo daba griticos y chillidos ante todo, mientras que él reía levemente. El pasillo estaba lleno de ventanales y puertas plateadas, yo no podía dejar de ver todo lo que había. Era hermoso y me encantaba.

Nuestros pasos hacían eco y me pregunte si no había nadie más allí.

-Bien.-Paro en seco frente a una puerta, esta era plateada y tenía enredaderas y hojas de plata en ella. Sus detalles me encantaron.

-¿Es tú habitación?-Pregunte. Se pasó la mano por el cabello mojado y negó.

-Es la tuya.-Empujo las puertas dobles y me quede sin habla, de nuevo.

Podía ver una gran cama con un delicado dosel, sábanas blancas, una alfombra con tocados de hojas pequeñas y doradas, ventanales en la pared izquierda, el techo lleno de incrustaciones de piedras azules y una pintura, de un bebe…

-¡Oh, Bella!-Di un brinco al escuchar a Alice justo a mi lado. Ha acabado de llegar.

Me gire y nos abrazamos como locas, también estaba mojada.

-Deje al tonto de Jasper en nuestra habitación. No podía dejar a mi amiga en algo tan importante como esto.-Canturreo mientras nos separábamos.

Su cabello estaba pegado a su nuca y sonreía dulcemente.

-Me parece bien.-Respondí.-Pero ¡¿Ustedes adonde llegaron?! ¡¿Dónde están Rose y Emmet?!

-Bueno, como medida de protección, el portal te deja en distintos lugares si hay muchas personas, Emmet y Rose deben estar probablemente en el otro lado del castillo, no te preocupes.

Dios. Era un castillo. Vivían en un maldito castillo.

Alice puso su mirada detrás de mí y frunció la nariz.

Gire el rostro, mirando a Edward, quién estaba con medio cuerpo inclinado a la pared.

-Y ¿Por qué rayos aun estas aquí? No ves que queremos un tiempo de chicas.-Le dijo a su hermano. Él se alejó de la pared frunciendo los labios.

-Ajá.-Respondió.-Ya entendí.

Le sonreí agradeciéndoselo. Me guiño un ojo y paso por mi lado cogiendo a su hermana del brazo, yo estaba entrando a la hermosa habitación cuando le escuche decir:

-No permitas que hable con nuestro Padre.

Alice asintió.

¿Por qué?

Mire al frente, disimulando, entonces Alice se puso a mi lado, comenzando a hablar y hablar sobre cada detalle del lugar, mientras cerraba las puertas.

Respire profundamente, sintiéndome tan cómoda como nunca lo había estado.

-Oye.-Mire a Alice.-Ven a ver tú guardarropa, te aseguro que te encantara.

Sonreí.

* * *

Me mire en el espejo de cuerpo que había en el baño.

Whoa.

-Soy una maldita bruja… ¡Sabía que te quedaría de maravilla!-Dijo Alice mientras se subía el cierre de su vestido morado.

Sonreí.

Mi cabello ya estaba seco, caía sobre mi espalda, y el vestido que llevaba era marfil, largo y con un estilo griego que me encanto. Lucía hermosa, a pesar de todo, el vestido se ceñía adecuadamente y hacía ver la piel de mis brazos cremosa, lo que no me gustaba mucho era que dejaba expuesta una parte de mi herida, que estaba hecha una horrible costra.

-Falta algo.-Dijo la duende mirándome ceñuda. Se dio la vuelta y corrió fuera del baño, probablemente al guardarropa (Que era increíble) Este baño, también era parte de "mi habitación" Todo estaba aseado, ordenado e impecable. Me dejaba sin palabras.

Alice entro con un accesorio plateado en las manos.

-Agáchate.

Eso hice y puso en mi cabeza lo que parecía ser una tiara, hecha de hojas de plata y flores del mismo material.

Me mire en el espejo.

-Es hermoso.-Parpadee girándome para encarar a Alice.-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo que… que me dijo Jasper.

Su sonrisa se deshizo de inmediato.

-Me hago una idea de lo que habrá sido.-Mordí mi labio y ella suspiro.-Lo he superado, de verdad. Ser estéril no es la gran cosa.

Sus ojos doloridos me dijeron lo contrario.

-Alice yo…

Puso una mano al nivel de su pecho para hacerme callar.

-Espera… necesito un momento.-Y salió del baño.

Mire el lugar, lleno de luz solar y suspire. Mala idea.

Paso un segundo, cuando escuche las puertas abrirse.

Alguien había llegado.

Me acerque a la puerta cerrada y puse el oído.

-Padre, no está lista, ha sido un viaje pesado y yo pienso que…

-No me interesa lo que tú pienses niña. Quiero verla.-Dijo una voz profunda y contenida que me asusto.

Debía ser su padre.

La rabia no tardó en cegarme y sin chistar abrí la puerta, encontrándome con un hombre rubio y alto, que vestía una armadura dorada y brillante en el umbral de las puertas. Sus ojos azules me escrutaron detenidamente, detrás de él, había dos hombres que por su postura supuse, eran su escolta.

Eso no me sorprendió, sino encontrar a Alice frente a mí, arrodillada y con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

Era su padre, por todos los santos. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Alice, al ver que no me arrodillaba ante el tipejo, cuya expresión disgustada me revelaba lo mucho que detesto que no le hiciera ningún tipo de reverencia, me advirtió con los ojos, que me arrodillara, sin embargo, me mantuve de pie.

Si lo hacía, estaría traicionándome, yo misma me prometía a diario que nunca me podría debajo de nadie y este momento no era la excepción. Era un hombre más, el padre de Edward eso sí, pero no mi Rey. No pensaba arrodillarme ante nadie, mucho menos un hombre, y por eso mismo me mantuve en pie. Como una estatua.

Intente que mi rostro parecía lo más seguro y soberbio posible.

Carlisle levanto el mentón, ofendido.

-No me sorprende que le agrades a mi hijo. Eres igual de insolente que él.-Su voz llena de arrogancia no me gusto.

Enarque una ceja.

¿Agradarle?

Tragué saliva.

-Gracias.-Mi voz fue neutra.

Mofo.

-Daremos un paseo.-Me ordeno.-Quiero conocer a la futura madre de mis nietos.

Mierda.

Deje de respirar por sus palabras.

-Padre no…

-No quiero escuchar tus protestas Alice, sabes que odio que hablen sin permiso y además, no estás en posición de decir algo: Ya me has dado suficientes problemas con el inútil de tú esposo.

Entrecerré los ojos, viendo como Alice volvía la cabeza al suelo, sorprendiéndome.

Yo en su lugar estaría armándole la de Troya y algo en mi cabeza me dijo que no iba a tardar en hacerlo.

Este tipo y yo ya empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Lo sé.

-Vamos.-Me ordeno señalando elegantemente la puerta.-En cuanto a ti Alice, ve a buscar a tú madre, te necesita.

Alice asintió parándose y saliendo por la puerta sin mirarme.

Ella me iba a escuchar más tarde.

Fingí una sonrisa.

-Iría, si usted me hubiera preguntado, pero no, no voy a acompañarlo cuando ni siquiera me ha dado motivos.

Su rostro se contrajo, como si no creyera lo que acaba de oír.

-Te escuche mal niña.-Río.-Por un momento creí que estabas objetando mi orden. Sígueme.

Se dio la vuelta y yo sonreí.

-Lo estoy haciendo Señor. No voy a ir.

Chasqueo los dedos y ambos hombres (Su escolta) Se abalanzaron sobre mí y me cogió cada uno de ambos brazos. Arrastrándome.

Por primera vez en mi vida no comencé a hacer un Show, porque si Edward causaba miedo, su maldito padre, era la personificación de la palabra.

Me llevaron con él caminando delante de mí, fuera del castillo. A un jardín, muy hermoso, que no disfrute por la ira hacia el maldito Rey.

-Dime niña… ¿Qué piensas sobre tú posición?

Parpadee sintiendo el agarre apretado de los dos hombres. No respondí y el aguardo por un largo rato.

-Respóndele al Rey.-Susurro amenazadoramente uno de los hombres. Él moreno.

-Yo solo respondo a mi nombre.-Dije para que los tres escucharan.-No a una despectiva y estúpida forma de llamar a las personas.

No me espere que el Rey se girara y me mirara furioso.

-LARGO.-les ordeno. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta cuando los hombres me soltaron y se fueron dejándome a solas con él.-Te lo voy a advertir una sola vez niña tonta, no soy el inepto blando de Edward, y si vuelves a responderme de esa manera, voy a golpearte, para que aprendas lo mucho que debes mantenerte callada.

Abrí los ojos, enervada.

¡¿Quién malditamente se cree que es?!

Comencé a temblar de ira y respire con fuerza. Debía hacer un esfuerzo, no quería causar problemas, no quería que Edward volviera a pelearse con su Padre y mucho menos por mi culpa.

Él se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar. Mire a todos lados, con ira, caminando a su lado.

-Responde.-Dijo como si diéramos un paseo que ambos disfrutáramos.

-No entiendo a qué se refiere con "posición"-Solté de mala gana.

-Me refiero a dos cosas: El puesto que obtendrás al lado de mi hijo y tú lugar como humana de un dragón.

Respire profundo, alejando la idea de golpearlo.

-Según he entendido, mi puesto será el de Reina, supongo que tendré que prepararme para ser de ayuda a Edward, y sobre lo segundo, mi lugar de humana, bueno, no sé qué puedo decir al respecto, no lo entiendo.

Sonrió.

-El lugar de un humano de dragón es bastante específico. Ustedes nacieron para servirnos, para obedecernos con suma sumisión y como tal, quiero saber ¿Qué opinas?

Entorne los ojos. Ofendida, muy ofendida.

Sabía que los humanos como yo se volvían unos completos bobalicones en cuanto respectaba a los dragones, en cuanto aparecía la marca; Lo había visto en Rosalie y también en la Madre de Edward, según todos, era inevitable y yo hasta ahora (Gracias al cielo) era la única excepción, pero que este saliera con que nacimos para servirles, era humillante y me fastidiaba mucho.

-¿Está diciendo que somos inferiores a ustedes?-Forzó una sonrisa.

-Sí, no planeo ofenderte, pero vinieron al mundo solo para eso, para ser nuestra única debilidad, y claro, para ayudarnos a procrear. Cuando Edward sea rey tú función como reina, será embarazarte, criar a sus hijos y estar a su lado. Tú única responsabilidad es esa. Aunque siendo mujer, creo que ya lo sabes ¿No? Después de todo, ustedes existen para eso.

Pare en seco.

Hasta aquí.

Si llega a golpearme voy a darle en la entrepierna, así lleve esa estúpida armadura.

-¿Perdón?-Se giró y entonces, volvió a mí el sentimiento de no permitir que me pisotearan.

Las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan y en ese momento le iba a demostrar que no iba a meterse conmigo de nuevo. Puse el miedo a un lado.

-¿Algo importante que decir?-levanto una ceja, con superioridad, creyendo que yo estaría igual de asustada que Alice.

Sonreí.

-¡Sí!-Tome aire.-¡Váyase al diablo puñetero cerdo machista!-Quería lanzarme contra él y romperlo. Había dicho las cosas necesarias para enfurecer a una feminista.- Prefiero darme un tiro antes de servirle de esa forma a su hijo o mucho menos a usted. Y le juro por su maldita vida que primero estaré bajo tierra antes de hacer cualquier estupidez que piensa obligarme a efectuar.

En un parpadeo se plantó frente a mí con la expresión deforme y airada, pero no me importo, estaba harta.

Su mano voló rápidamente hasta mi cabeza y me cogió del cabello, haciéndome chillar, lleve mis manos hasta las de él, arañándolo, mientras con fuerza me hacía arrodillar frente a él.

Grite sorprendida. No creí que llegaría a hacer esto. ¡A atacarme!

-Te lo advertí.

-¡Púdrase!

Extendió la mano libre y fue a darme el primer golpe.

Cerré los ojos, temblando de rabia y pensando en la forma de evitar que lo hiciera.

-Si la tocas, juro que te matare.-Abrí los ojos sollozados petrificada de sorpresa.

¡Era Edward!

Mi pecho se inundó de una gratitud inmensa.

Mire a arriba y solté un gemido. Me encontré con Edward agarrando con fuerza la muñeca de la mano libre de su Padre, quien lucía pasmado y airado. Mira a su hijo de una forma horrible, como si quisiera matarlo, y él, también.

Las pupilas de ambos estaban dilatadas y Edward temblaba demasiado.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme?!-Dijo Carlisle con la voz llena de cólera.

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo te atreves tú a pensar siquiera en tocarla?! ¡Suéltala ahora!

Los ojos de Carlisle vieron a su hijo con desagrado y odio.

-¡Eres una completa decepción! ¡Eres un inútil! ¡No haces más que desgraciarme!

-Qué pena por ti. ¡Suéltala o te juro por Dios que dejaré ese maldito trono para que otro lo tome!

Carlisle movió el brazo bruscamente, liberándose del agarre de su hijo y soltando mi cabello al tiempo en el que le propinaba un puñetazo a Edward, que cayó al suelo, justo a mi lado.

Él era bastante resistente, pero, lo había golpeado uno de su especie, no un humano.

Me abalancé sobre Edward, quién lucía consternado por estar en el suelo. Toque su rostro, no había quedado ninguna marca.

-¡Es un animal!-Le grite con furia. Carlisle observó todo como si estuviera volviendo a si, y sus ojos transmitieron miedo y arrepentimiento.

-Yo…-Miro a todos lados, mientras Edward respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando controlarse. Carlisle me miro a los ojos, y casi sentí pena por él.-Discúlpenme.

Pegó media vuelta y se fue.

¿Qué ha sido eso?

Mire a Edward, quién gruño, poniéndose de pie. Yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Estas bien?-Negó, mirando al suelo.

-Por ese mismo motivo no quería meterte en esto. Sabía que pasaría algo así apenas te conociera.-Alejo mi mano, que estaba en su mejilla y la estrecho con cuidado.-¿Tú estás bien?

Asentí. Lucía triste y yo sentía su dolor como si fuera el propio.

Inhalo lentamente, mirándome de los pies a la cabeza.

-Lindo vestido.-Sonreí levemente.-Ven… esto fue mala idea, nos iremos de aquí.

Lo mire sorprendida, mientras él tomaba mi mano.

-¿Irnos?-Comenzó a llevarme con paso apresurado fuera del jardín.

-Sí, no pienso soportar que te ponga una mano encima, volveremos y que se joda todo el mundo.

-Pero el trono…

-No me interesa, nunca me ha interesado. La idea de tomar su lugar.-Suspiro parando en seco.-De ser como él, me enferma.-Me miro.-¿Me apoyarías solo esta vez?

Hice una mueca.

-Ok.

* * *

Caminamos hasta la entrada que daba con el muelle y justo cuando abrimos, Esme apareció a nuestro lado.

-¡Edward, por favor no!-Ella cerró las puertas con todas sus fuerzas, interponiéndose. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.-¡Carlisle no quiso hacerlo!

-¡Hazte a un lado!-Esme no se movió.-Madre ¡Hazte a un lado!

-No, apenas has vuelto, y sé que si me quito no te volveré a ver. Por favor, conozco a tú Padre, él se equivocó y está arrepentido.-Él negó y los ojos verdes de Esme se posaron en mí.-¡Dile algo Isabella!

Yo no sabía qué hacer. Estaba tan cansada de llevarle la contraria y pelear con él. Su padre se había pasado, y yo no sabía cómo defenderlo, luego de semejante acto de rabia.

-Esme… -Dije disculpándome. Ella negó como si la hubiera traicionado.

-Madre.

-¡No! ¡Sabes perfectamente que él actúa así por su posición!

Edward se puso la mano en la cara, irritado.

-Deja de excusar su actitud Madre, por favor, tú sabes que es un idiota violento, tú más que nadie lo sabe.

-Esme, él quiso golpearme y… lo golpeo a él. Puede que yo me haya pasado un poco en mi forma de tratarlo, pero créame, su forma de actuar da mucho que pensar.

Ella sollozo.

-Lo entiendo, pero por favor, no se vayan. Al menos quédense una noche, denle tiempo de arreglar lo que hizo.

-¡No! Olvídalo.-Aparto con algo de brusquedad a Esme y abrió la puerta. Mordí mi labio viendo como ella comenzaba a llorar.

Parecía que él hablaba en serio con lo de no volver. Dejar su familia y todo.

Entonces pare y con nuestras manos entrelazadas también a Edward. No podía hacerle esto a Esme.

-¿Pero qué…?-Se giró y me miro de mala gana.

-Creo que tiene razón.

-No empieces a…

-No intento joderte. Hablo en serio, démosle un día, por favor, estás hablando de…

-Si tú quieres quedarte.-Me miro con rabia.-Bien, que esta ves si logre golpearte, pero yo me voy.-Me soltó la mano y me dio la espalda, saliendo del lugar.

Mire a Esme.

-Es su Padre, por favor, sé que se excedió con ambos, pero si se va de aquí, todo estará perdido.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

-Él nos trató muy mal y lo sabe.

-Sí, pero créeme, no debe irse de aquí. Si haces esto, me asegurare de que Carlisle no vuelva a interferir con ustedes dos.

Entrecerré los ojos.

No era como si ella fuera la mujer más segura a la hora de plantarse frente a su esposo.

-Si hago que se quede, quiero que ese hombre no vuelva a interferir en los asuntos de Edward, ni que vuelva a meterse con él.

-Sí, lo que sea…

No escuche el resto y salí corriendo para evitar que se fuera, pero lo encontré ya en el agua, caminando con dificultad, para alejarse del muelle.

-¡Edward!

-¡No!-Me grito sin mirarme.-¡Que se jodan! ¡Vamos a ver quién se hace cargo de su puñetero trono de mierda!

Mordí mi labio.

-No me importa eso, sino tú madre, por favor, no le hagas esto…

-¡Bella, no!-Grito dando manotazos al agua.-¡Estoy cansado! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡No quiero que el resto de mi vida sea así!

-No lo será, solo es un mal momento.-Negó.

-Uno en el que sigo estando solo.

-Si lo dejas, nada de lo que ha pasado habrá valido la pena, ni siquiera el hecho de conocernos. Ni el que haya accedido a casarnos, mira, ese tipo es un lunático, lo sé, pero no justifica que te comportes como un cobarde, te conozco y no eres eso.

-Ya no importa, quiero irme y eso haré.-Siguió caminando y en un acto desesperado, me zambullí en el agua, que me llegaba hasta el cuello y mi vestido se levantó, dejándome expuesta, menos mal no me estaba viendo.

El paro en seco debido a que ahora estaba en el agua y sabía que no sabía nadar.

-¿Ves? Yo estoy aquí. No estás solo.-Respire.-Si tú saltas, yo salto, pero no porque la conexión me haga hacerlo, o porque tú me lo mandes, sino porque yo quiero. Aquí estoy, y si quieres irte de verdad, pues iré contigo, pero si quieres quedarte, también me quedaré. Lo que quiero decir es que, no tienes que enfrentarte a nada tú solo, yo estoy aquí, de ahora en adelante…

Se quedó un momento callado, mientras yo ignoraba el agua fría y la sensación de mareo.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más odiaría?-Susurro.-Ser como él. Levantarme dentro de diez años, mirarme en el espejo y ser lo que él se esmeró tanto en crear, y que para colmo tú también te conviertas en una copia de mi Madre.

Fruncí el ceño y con recelo me acerque a él y armándome de fuerza lo abrace por atrás.

-Nosotros no somos como ellos. Tú y yo, podemos hacerlo mejor.

Temblando puso una mano en mi agarre.

-Haces que suene sencillo.

-No lo es, pero podemos intentarlo, no le rompas el corazón a Esme, quédate, sé que es duro, pero, le demostraras a tú Padre que no puede controlarnos.

Río sin fuerza.

-Lo llamaste puñetero cerdo machista, creo que ya se hace una idea…

-Edward.-Dije seria.-Sé que odias ser su sucesor, pero, nadie podría hacerlo mejor que tú. No te pido que lo perdones, porque mierda, yo no lo haría, pero si te pido que al menos ignores lo que ha hecho y continúes con el plan.

Nos quedamos allí un largo rato. Pude disfrutar su cercanía y también el momento tan íntimo.

Inhalo lentamente antes de responderme.

-No quiero ser Rey Bella, no quiero nada de esto, pero si… si tú estás dispuesta a acompañarme, podría soportarlo, o eso creo.

Asentí.

-Gracias, no sabes cuánto.-Paso otro momento y entonces agregué.-Además no eres como tú Padre ni yo como tú Madre; Te aseguro que jamás seré sumisa contigo como ella con Carlisle, sigue soñando amigo.

Río más animado y se giró, ahora lo abrazaba como debía.

Levante el mentón para mirarlo.

Sus hermosos ojos brillaban.

-Me alegra saberlo, porque no quiero a alguien complaciéndome a diestra y siniestra, sería aburrido.

* * *

_-Y… ¿Tú quién eres… mocosa?-Dijo con total desdén y de forma tosca una mujer pelirroja desde el umbral de la puerta. Me arrodille y la observe con un gesto de piedad, la lluvia comenzó a mojar mi rostro._

_Según veía era de noche y yo vestía de forma extraña, con lo que parecía ser harapos y estaba descalza con los pies sucios a causa del lodo, al parecer en la entrada de alguna casa…_

_-No por favor, mis padres han muerto… yo… no tengo a donde ir. Moriré de hambre si no consigo trabajo, le pido por favor que me permita trabajar en el castillo por comida y cama, solo eso.-La mujer observo mis ojos y luego de un instante su semblante se volvió más dulce, tal vez porque estaba de rodillas, empapada por la lluvia que caía a cantaros. _

_-¿Qué sabes hacer?-preguntó más comprensiva._

_Mordí mi boca._

_-Yo... hare lo que usted me pida.-Ella negó._

_-Te digo-Repitió- ¿Qué sabes hacer?_

_No sabía que responder._

_-Yo… en realidad no se hacer mucho. Mi madre desde que era pequeña quiso más para mí que ser una simple… campesina, así que en lugar de barrer el suelo o cosechar me enseñó a leer y también escribir, también a hablar correctamente.-La mujer continuo mirándome con cariño, lo que me incómodo. _

_-Entonces no sabes hacer nada.-Rendida negué._

_-se hacerlo, pero, no muy bien, me hace falta practicarlo.-Ella frunció el ceño dudando. _

_-No estoy segura… -Susurro frunciendo los labios-Podrías traer alguna plaga o enfermedad, hasta pulgas…_

_Miró mi larga cabellera mojada que me llegaba a los pies. _

_Abrí los ojos mirando a través del agua deslizándose por mis ojos y rostro._

_-Por favor, se lo pido, le prometo que aprenderé y seré atenta, no se arrepentirá, trabajare como nadie y ganare mi lugar en la cocina o haciendo el aseo, cualquier cosa, por favor.-Rogué. La mujer no tuvo más opción, según me di cuenta.-Le garantizo que no llevo conmigo pestes ni mucho menos pulgas._

_Suspiro. La había convencido. _

_-Está bien, pero, no te aseguro vestidos lujosos, joyas y trabajo fácil, será muy duro todo, incluso ganar tu propia comida y mucho más ganarte tu lugar aquí. Si no das la talla, te echaran.–Asentí feliz lanzándome a los brazos de la mujer quien se tensó en seguida._

_-Muchas gracias señora, le prometo que no se arrepentirá jamás.-La mujer sonrío._

_-Eso espero.-Me separo.-ahora pasa, qué nos estamos mojando aquí, además, te explicare las reglas del castillo.-Asentí, pero, en ese momento mi estómago rugió de hambre._

_-¿que fue eso?-me preguntó mientras entrabamos. Podía sentir el calor del fuego en todo el cuerpo._

_-Es… que… yo… no he comido en dos días.-Dije temblando. La mujer me observo horrorizada y compadeciéndose de mí._

_-anda, apresúrate, ahora que lo pienso te vendría mejor antes que nada una taza de té de azafrán y pan de madera, también algo de ropa y zapatos.-Le sonreí._

_-Me encantaría-Respondí con gratitud. _

_Y todo se volvió oscuridad, desvaneciendo la escena en el momento en el que la pelirroja cerraba la puerta._

Abrí los ojos con pereza. Estaba en mi nueva habitación y aún era de noche. Menudo sueño el que había tenido, pero al menos, era diferente al otro que siempre soñaba.

Había convencido a Edward y nos habíamos quedado. Él estaba en su propio cuarto, pero, sentí algo en el fondo de mi pecho que me hizo querer buscarlo.

Suspire.

Solo era el cambio de ambiente, nada más, pero, era como si, una especie de melancolía dentro de mí estuviera naciendo cada vez que observaba el castillo.

* * *

**Hola mis amores.**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar el fic y por tomarse el tiempito de leer. Gracias por su paciencia y todo su apoyo, no había actualizado porque me puse a escribir un capi de Subasta de Cantantes :3 a ver si logro terminar ese fic.**

**Besos, besos y besos.**

**Los quiero.**

**Y hasta la próxima.**


	12. Capitulo once: La apuesta de Rose

**Capitulo once: La apuesta de Rose.**

* * *

Mire a mi nueva familia, quienes nos observaban con dichosa felicidad.

-Estaremos aquí cuando salgan.-Dijo Esme abrazándonos de nuevo.

Carlisle no había venido y Edward solo quiso que estuvieran nuestros más cercanos.

Era nuestra boda y solo asistieron cinco personas.

Algo íntimo.

Estábamos en la selva de la isla, lejos del castillo, detrás de nosotros había plantas parecidas a las algas formando una cortina entre dos árboles grandes en un muro de piedra, que parecía una ruina. Teníamos que entrar por allí. Resulta que la forma en la que aquí se casan no tenía nada que ver con una iglesia o un cura.

Debíamos entrar allí y unirnos de una forma que nadie nos había revelado, ya que la experiencia era diferente para cada pareja que entraba.

-Lo que sea que te diga el hombre que estará allí, no te pongas a cuestionarlo, lo digo por experiencia.-Me dijo Alice volviendo a abrazarme.

-¿Habrá un hombre?

-Oh, sí, y da miedo.-Respondió Jasper abrazando a su esposa.-Les aconsejo que se mantengan callados.

Ambos asentimos al tiempo.

Edward tomó mi mano parpadeando sin parar. Estaba nervioso, como yo y también bastante atractivo.

Llevaba una armadura dorada fantástica que lo hacía lucir increíble, esta parecía pesada y gruesa. A lo largo de su abdomen había tallado un dragón que irónicamente tenía el hocico abierto en la zona del cuello, debajo de su marca, dando la impresión de que el dragón escupía las llamas azules de fuego en su piel.

Por mi parte, llevaba un velo dorado que me llegaba a los pies, tan detalladamente hecho como la tiara llena de flores y hojas en oro sobre mi cabeza. EL vestido también era dorado, ajustado y con pequeños detalles hasta la pelvis, para luego caer en una tela hermosa y pesada hasta mis pies, formando una cola delicada en el suelo. Mi cabello caía en hondas, llevaba mi colgante con el diamante azul, mi piel blanca tenía pequeñas figuras hechas con pintura dorada y lo admitía, me sentía fascinante.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?-Susurró mientras nos girábamos y caminábamos hacia la entrada.-Esto implica, soportarme todos los días, y sellar nuestra conexión, no habrá marcha atrás Bella… aun puedes decir que no.

-Olvidas que tú también tienes que soportarme y a mis rabietas de loca, así que cálmate. Estoy segura de esto.

Ambos pasamos por las algas.

Estábamos en un pequeño pasillo estrecho, lleno de humedad. Caminamos en línea recta por él hasta la salida, de donde viene la luz, a pesar que es de noche.

Tengo que parpadear bastantes veces para asegurarme de no estar alucinando.

Estábamos en un recinto gigante. Había un delgado camino de ladrillos grises en medio de lo que parecía un estanque, que abarcaba todo el lugar, exceptuando una pequeña zona a la mitad de este, donde había algo así como un altar. Las paredes estaban llenas de plantas que se abrían paso a través de la construcción deteriorada y el estanque parecía emanar una luz azul que iluminaba el recinto.

Sentí melancolía al verlo y un nudo se formó mi garganta, por ello apreté la mano de Edward.

-Imagino que tendremos que caminar hasta el altar.-Siseó sin mirarme.

Asentí y comenzamos a movernos lentamente, el agua, lucía hermosa, limpia y no logre ver el fondo, lo que me aterrorizó.

Finalmente llegamos al altar y nos quedamos allí, mirándonos confundidos sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Y ahora?-Comencé a mirar a todos lados al igual que él, en busca de una señal, algo.

Mire arriba y había un agujero que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna, que estaba extrañamente grande y clara.

-Es un honor verlos a ambos esta noche.

Di un brinco casi gritando cuando escuche una voz diabólica frente a nosotros.

Era una chica, no un hombre, pequeña, tal vez quince años, con el pelo negro trenzado de forma extraña, sus ojos eran blancos, como si estuviese ciega, era morena y delgada, vestía con una tela ligera y morada y llevaba un collar en forma de serpiente.

Me estremecí, daba mucho miedo.

Mas porque no estaba hace un segundo y era imposible que hubiese estado escondida, además, destilaba una sensación intensa y fea.

Edward me soltó para poner su brazo a mí alrededor, protegiéndome.

-¿Quién es usted?-No parpadeaba y tenía los ojos muy grandes e intensos.

-Soy todo y a la vez nada.-Me hizo temblar, eran dos voces, de hombre y mujer.-Soy el principio y el fin, el cuchillo y la vaina…-No, ¡No parpadeaba!-Pero tú mortal, a pesar de lo que realmente eres, no puedes comprenderlo.

Edward se puso tenso, ella si podía vernos, no estaba ciega.

-Discúlpeme, madame, por ofenderla.-Su voz tembló y me hubiera burlado, lo haría, pero luego.

-Sí, sigues siendo ingenuo y superficial.-Respondió sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión.

No podía comprender a que se refería, pero era gracioso que lo callara con una oración, no como yo que lo hacía a gritos.

Lleve mi mano al pecho de Edward y lamí mis labios, pensando en que decir.

-No creo que usted sea un él o una ella ¿Verdad?-Asintió complacida.

-En efecto Princesa. Soy ambos.-Luego de un momento inmundo sin quitarme los ojos de encima, habló:

-Y me he aparecido esta noche para unirlos, dispongo de ese honor.

Ambos nos miramos igual de asustados.

-Tómense de las manos.-Ordenó y ambos lo hicimos de inmediato, mirándonos a los ojos e ignorando lo que sea que ella fuera.

Sentí una brisa tierna pasar por nosotros, y me tranquilice un poco.

-La naturaleza y todos los seres aquí presentes…-Abrí los ojos con miedo mirando a mi alrededor con disimulo. Solo estábamos los tres ¿O no? Mire a Edward, este levantó los hombros, pero lucía igual de consternado.-somos testigos hoy de la fuerza invisible que vive en cada uno, la inconmensurable y etérea que forja nuestros destinos, y que sin fallar ha traído la de estos dos mortales aquí, para unirse…

Continúo hablando y mis ojos se conectaron con los de Edward, no pude dejar de mirarlo y supe que ese momento era más que un título, que palabras huecas, que una boda corriente, lo sentía…

Él y su presencia, me eran todo. Era extraño, pero el solo hecho de tenerlo al frente me llenaba de una manera que no comprendía.

La chica siguió hablando llegando al tema del amor.

-El amor todo lo soportará y sanará. Siempre será una causa perpetua para no rendirse, aun cuando los mares se sequen y la tierra se abra, estos dos seres, permanecerán siendo uno.

Un estremecimiento pasó por mi cuerpo y mi corazón latía frenético.

Tomó nuestras manos entrelazadas, estaba fría y las levantó al nivel de su garganta.

-Se convertirán en un ser, y si mueren, fallando en su propósito, no se perderán, porque las almas creadas para estar juntas, permanecen unidas, jamás separadas…

No comprendí lo que decía, pero mi pecho estaba hormigueando, como si en el fondo si lo entendiera y a medida que hablaba ambos no dejábamos de ver los ojos del otro, de una forma en la que parecía que podíamos ver su alma.

Separó nuestro agarre y me miró.

-Isabella.-Dijo.-La tierra hermana tiene voz y murmura lo que hay dentro de ti.-Su tono me estremeció. Cerró los ojos.-Tú alma es salvaje como los leones más violentos, pero también, serena como el siervo más noble. Ancestral y sabia.-Los abre y me vuelve a mirar.-Tu destino es Reinar, poderosa Princesa de cielos. Veo en ti el fuego que nadie más posee, sin embargo… por tú bien y el de los tuyos, debes recordar mi advertencia.

A esta altura se había acercado más a mí ignorando a Edward y comenzando a hablar con el tono de una serpiente.

-La piedad es poseer verdadera valentía, y tú futura Reina, posees la de un ejército. Tú corazón es tan vivo que amas con pasión y odias desmedidamente, si algo ha causado en el pasado la perdición de ambos, ha sido eso. Ten mucho cuidado Princesa de cielos, porque tú incontrolable furia, matara a la tierra hermana y a todos con ella… incluyendo a quien más amas.

Estaba tiesa, sin poder creer lo que había dicho, mire a Edward, que lucía igual. Con mi mirada le pedí una explicación que obvio, el no poseía.

-Está escrito así y llegara el momento en que la Princesa de cielos, se convierta en la asesina de inocentes.-Un estremecimiento paso por todo mi cuerpo.-Así que no lo olvides, piedad, futura Reina, piedad.

¿Pero qué…? ¿Asesina de inocentes? ¿Princesa de cielos?

Me dejó boquiabierta y aterrorizada mientras se giraba a Edward, ahora era su turno.

-Edward, heredero de todo.-Comenzó.-La tierra hermana tiene voz y murmura lo que hay dentro de ti.-Edward la observó con seguridad y curiosidad.-Tú alma es una bestia que escupe fuego de sus entrañas, tenaz, violenta y fuerte.-Pude ver un destello de orgullo en sus ojos verdes.-Pero, también es bondadosa como el ruiseñor. Majestuoso y justo.-Usaba el mismo orden al hablar.- Tu destino es Reinar, eres poderoso Rey de Fuego, en ti reside la justicia que solo puede resurgir de las cenizas, sin embargo, por tú bien, el de tú pueblo y el ser que más te importa, te conviene de sobremanera escuchar mi advertencia…

Su mandíbula se tensó mirándome de reojo.

Nunca lo vi tan serio y eso ya era decir demasiado.

-La fortaleza es proteger a quien amas, y tú Príncipe, la usaras para evitar su muerte.-Me señalo en un leve movimiento con la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño, por lo que dijo.-Tú, serás su protector incondicional, no permitirás que abandone este mundo y mancharas tus manos con sangre corrupta por ella, eso se espera de ti, pero cuidado Rey de Fuego, porque tú miedo por evitar perderla, será tú maldición…

Edward me miró con miedo en los ojos. Nuestras expresiones eran iguales y podía sentir su confusión y terror.

Podía sentir lo que el con cada fibra de mi ser y ambos estábamos experimentando las mismas emociones.

-En tú afán de protegerla, desplegaras tú odia con tanta pasión que llenaras tú alma de soberbia y al final de toda tu lucha, serás quien le arrebate la vida… -Sus ojos brillaron sin poder creerlo y no pude tampoco hacerlo.-Esta escrito que, el poder y la guerra que habrá, te cegaran Príncipe y matarás la única cosa que puede frenar tú locura.

Edward la miró negando levemente, sin poder digerirlo y me miro con horror, diciéndome con sus ojos que era imposible.

-Yo, yo...no-Balbuceó sin saber que decirme.

Esta forma de casarnos ya no me gustaba tanto.

-Te he advertido Rey de Fuego, cuidado con la obsesión que caerá en ti por evitar perderla, porque los consumirá a ambos.

-¿Está diciendo que él me matará?-Dije entrecortadamente, sintiendo dolor y traición.

Ella me miró, serena.

-Solo si es cegado por el poder y la guerra, si lo permite, su mano será tú fin, Princesa de cielos, y el suyo, será su maldición si pierde la razón en medio de la batalla por su mundo.

Nos soltó y de repente levantó del suelo una copa plateada que antes no estaba allí. La llenó con el agua del estanque y se plantó entre ambos.

-Tomen y beban, como el mismo espíritu que ahora son.-La tomamos en nuestras manos y así lo hicimos. Era agua ordinaria.-Ahora, cada uno gírese y vea su reflejo en el agua.

Extrañados, nos acercamos al estanque, él a un lado y yo del otro. Me arrodille y vi mi reflejo, nada fuera de lo común, pero entonces toque con un dedo la superficie y comenzaron a pasar ondas fuertes y entonces vi como en las ondas había una figura.

-No puede ser.-Susurre.

Veía una alas, de dragón, era un dragón volando y en su lomo veía un cuerpo, de mujer, tenía un brazo estirado adelante, blandía algo que expulsaba lo que parecían ser llamas. Detrás había pequeñas figuras, parecían más dragones.

Parpadee y el agua se detuvo, desvaneciendo lo que vi.

Me gire y Edward se incorporó perplejo y muy pálido, me ofreció la mano y la tome.

¿Qué habrá visto?

Volvimos a nuestros lugares, confundidos.

-Ambos son un alma extraordinaria, y no se espera menos de ustedes, así que ahora, yo, los uno, como un mismo espíritu, una misma mente, un solo corazón y una sola carne. Ambos sufrirán y amaran, pero lo harán juntos. Este vínculo es irrevocable y absoluto.

Nos miró a ambos.

-No hay punto de retorno para ustedes, son parte del otro. Únanse como muestra mundana de eso.

Edward levantó el velo, sus manos eran temblorosas y su expresión ceñuda me decía lo mucho que le preocupaba lo que nos había dicho. Paso la mano con lentitud por mi mandíbula.

-No te haría daño-Y sus ojos me revelaron lo mucho que necesitaba decírmelo, lo mucho que se estaba comenzando a atormentar.

Tome su mano.

-Lo se.-Entonces levante mi rostro para poder llegar a su boca, pero puso sus manos en mi espalda y debajo de mi trasero para levantarme del suelo. No pude evitar soltar una risita mientras sellábamos nuestra unión con un beso en el que ambos nos devoramos.

Sentí que una pared se derribaba entre nosotros y casi pude saborear la sensación de sentir el alma de Edward desnuda, solo para mí. Era fuera de lo común, pero lo sentía. Sus miedos, sueños, alegrías, todo eso… se volvió también mío y viceversa.

Esto no podía ser más extraño y perturbador.

La armadura que utilizaba me dificultaba las cosas, era muy dura y fría, pero lo disfrute demasiado.

Sonreímos entre beso y beso, y sentí que mi corazón finalmente era suyo. Ahora sí lo era. Nos separamos lentamente, viéndonos con intensidad, y me coloco en el piso.

Giramos el rostro a la niña, pero ya no estaba.

No había nadie más que nosotros.

-Oh, Dios.-Dije abrazándome a Edward.-Debimos habernos casado de la forma normal.-Edward tenía los ojos muy abiertos y nos giró, para ir a la salida, la verdad, caminamos condenadamente rápido, casi que corrimos.

-No puedo creer nada de lo que dijo.-Susurró-Yo jamás sería capaz de eso…

Salimos y todos se levantaron de sus lugares para felicitarnos, pero la verdad, con lo que nos dijo esa chica, no estaba tan contenta.

-¡Ah!-Gritó Rose.-¡Te casaste! ¡Te casaste! ¡Eres la !-Nos abrazamos dando saltitos, mientras Edward besaba a su madre.

-¿Qué les pareció?-Preguntó Alice luego de felicitarnos.-¡¿Verdad que es aburrido?!

-Bueno…-Edward no sabía que decir.

-Debimos ir a las vegas, un tipo vestido de Elvis no nos habría asustado tanto.-Respondí sin poder despegarme de él.

-¿Qué les dijo?-Preguntó Emmet abrazándome y regalándome un beso en la mejilla.-El protocolo normal, según dicen todos los que han entrado ahí, es que da unas cuantas palabras sobre amor y ya.

Edward y yo nos miramos.

No es nuestro caso.

-Digamos que, hablo de muchas cosas.

-Pero nada malo ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Esme.

Nah, solo que seré una asesina de inocentes, Edward enloquecerá de poder y odio, ambos estaremos malditos y oh, sí, él será quien me mate y por consiguiente morirá conmigo.

Sí, no es algo que uno quiere oír en su boda.

Pero, era una nueva meta para mí. Investigaría más sobre este asunto.

* * *

Para mi desgracia, si invitaron gente a la fiesta que hubo en el castillo. Todos eran extraños e intimidantes, de especies diferentes, también había humanos. Intente saludar a todos y sonreír, pero no me sentía de humor, y mucho menos cuando me hacían una reverencia, así que apenas dejo de ser el centro de atención me escapó de todos, incluyendo de Edward, quien estaba encantado con la festividad y para mi sorpresa no dejaba de sonreír.

Yo me sentía como él, pero lo que dijo esa chica sobre nosotros, no lo podía sacar de mi mente.

Me escondí en un balcón hermoso que daba con el océano.

Asesina de inocentes. Guerra. Princesa de cielos. Rey de fuego. ¿Qué significaba?

-¡Felicidades Princesa!-Me gire encontrándome con Rose recargada en el umbral. Lucía hermosa en su vestido largo y turquesa.

Me reí.

-Odio que me llamen así, me siento como una zorra.-Todos en el castillo me llamaban así, exceptuando mi familia, claro.

Se carcajeó acercándose a mí.

-Aquí somos eso, así que cállate.-Me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.-Te traje algo.-Sacó de su bolsito un ligero dorado con incrustaciones azules.

Sentí como la sangre abandonó mi cerebro para irse a mis mejillas.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Uf…

-Es nuevo, no te preocupes. Sin usar.-Ríe.-Ahora súbete el vestido para que te lo pueda poner.

Niego con energía.

-No es necesario. Rose, de verdad, no lo voy a necesitar.

-Bella, levanta la pierna.-Dijo siendo una maldita mandona.

-No lo entiendes, yo no…

-Marie.-Advirtió. Suspiro.

-No lo voy a necesitar Rose.

Frunció el ceño.

-Estas siendo absurda, claro que lo necesitaras. Mira, yo tengo experiencia, como bien sabes, Edward enloquecerá cuando te vea desnuda y con esto. Estoy segura…

Abrí mi boca.

-¡Eso no va a pasar, asquerosa! Lo más emocionante que hare esta noche será irme a dormir tarde, te lo juro.

Se puso lívida.

-Pero es tú noche de bodas y nos la pasamos con Alice preparando la habitación… yo tuve que gritarle a muchos trabajadores para que terminaran el ligero hoy ¡¿Qué se supone que van a hacer ustedes dos como marido y mujer?! ¿Rezar juntos?

Hice una mueca.

Aquí voy…

-Nada. Acorde con Edward que no tendremos sexo hasta…-Levante las cejas.-hasta que esté lista.

Fue una discusión incomodísima, y Edward no ocultó su furia por negarme a eso, me grito que era inevitable, luego, yo le grite que no estaba tan bueno como para que yo lo quisiera, y si lo quería, pero no creía que nuestra relación fuera tan profunda hasta ahora como para llegar a ese nivel.

Discutimos un buen rato, hasta que le dije mis razones, incluyendo que era mi cuerpo y mi decisión, que de cualquier forma seguiría malditamente virgen, por si le preocupaba que me acostara con otro. Él, lo aceptó de mala gana, alegando que era el ser más desafortunado, porque yo me hacía la difícil con él, cuando ninguna otra humana de dragón se ponía difícil en ese sentido.

Bueno, yo no soy como todas y era algo importante para mí.

Se golpeó la frente con una mano.

-Vas a casarte con ese bombón viviente de ojos verdes y buen trasero y no vas a aprovecharlo ¿Estás loca?

Parece realmente ofendida.

-Sucederá en otro momento. No es el fin del mundo, hay un millón de oportunidades más.

Negó ofendida.

-Bella puedo darte mi palabra cuando te digo que no has vivido sino hasta cuando…-Hace una pausa-te entregas tan íntimamente a alguien, además… ¡Edward está buenísimo! Es que… mira ese trasero y ese abdomen.

Fruncí la boca.

-Ya, Quisiera saber qué pensaría Emmet si te escuchara hablar así de su primo, será interesante cuando se lo diga.

Hice ademan de irme y me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo.

Resopló muy "molesta."

-¡Ya me callo!-Levantó las manos rindiéndose.-Pero por fis, cúmpleme el caprichito.-Señaló el ligero.-Póntelo hoy.

Suspire y a regañadientes tome el vestido y lo levanté. Extendí la pierna y ella acomodó el ligero emocionada.

-Que desperdicio, no lo voy a necesitar.

Enarcó una ceja y levantó su dedo meñique.

-Diez dólares a que mañana tu himen va a estar rasgado y húmedo.

-¡Whoa, whoa! Que delicada eres, Princesa.-Bromee.-Mi himen me agradecerá por la mañana el que no esté roto. Te lo aseguro.

Se irguió muy pagada de sí misma.

-Diez dólares Sra. Cullen. Mañana podrás echármelo en cara... si es que pierdo.-Extendió la mano. Esto era pan comido.

-Hecho-Estreche su mano.-Princesa, aunque dudo que ganes.

Me tomó de la cintura guiándome hasta la salida.

-Veremos, nunca se sabe, y oye, debes saludar a tú suegro, está por ahí fanfarroneando sobre lo decente y digna que eres.

Ambas nos miramos por un momento y soltamos una larga y fea carcajada.

-Seguro. El pobre debe de estar ebrio.

La celebración fue hermosa, lo admito, incluso Carlisle se comportó, y mágicamente paso de algo elegante a una fiesta sin control llena de gritos y bailes mientras la música fuerte sonaba en el gigantesco salón atestado de personas saltando con diversión. Al parecer, a todos les gustaba la música de los humanos.

Bailamos un rato e incluso me divertí besuqueándome como una aspiradora con Edward.

Todo era fantástico.

Al final Edward y yo estábamos cansados, así que caminamos a la planta donde estaban las habitaciones, para dormir, mientras la fiesta estaba en su auge.

-No había mencionado lo hermosa que te ves.-Mencionó de repente.-Pareces una muñequita y no de las huecas.

Sonreí sonrojándome.

-Te lo agradezco, hasta creo que es la cosa más linda que me has dicho.

Se rió.

Estábamos cogidos de las manos. Los días posteriores a nuestra llegada, él y yo nos habíamos acercado mucho, se había convertido en mi amigo y confidente, claro que peleábamos todos los días, pero al final, todo terminaba bien entre nosotros.

Llegamos a mi habitación y evitando la tensión por el asunto de la noche de bodas, decidí mencionar lo que había pasado.

-Me asusta un poco lo que dijo.-Susurre. Se recargó en la puerta, mirando al frente.

-Lo entiendo, pero, tal vez no hablaba en serio…

Lo mire enarcando una ceja.-¿Eso crees? Porque para mí que hablaba muy, muy en serio.

Abrió la boca para responder pero entonces aparecieron Esme y Alice.

-¿Adónde creen que van chicos?-Preguntó la enana, que llevaba una copa grande de vidrio rectangular en la mano, llena hasta el tope de líquido.

-A nuestras habitaciones a dormir.-Respondí.

Ambas abrieron los ojos de par en par.

Si, ya sé que no es normal.

-¡OH! ¡De eso nada!-Dijo Esme cogiéndonos del brazo.-Preparamos con esmero su habitación nupcial y dormirán ahí.

-Pero Esme solo vamos a…

-¡No me importa! ¡Es tradición! Caminen niños.-Nos arrastró por el pasillo mientras protestábamos, bueno, mientras yo protestaba, porque Edward no podía disimular su socarrona sonrisa.

Jim, aunque compartamos habitación no vas a conseguir ni la hora, amigo.

Llegamos a unas puertas dobles doradas y me pregunte si es que ese es alguien había asignado ese color para nosotros.

-Bien, adiós.-Soltó Edward abriéndolas y haciendo ademan de entrar.

El intentaba no hacerme sentir incomoda y se lo agradecía. Estaba siendo comprensible.

-¡Espera un momento mocoso!-Esme lo arrastró fuera.-Es tradición que tomen vino de la misma copa.

Edward rodo los ojos.

-Quiero dormir Mamá.-Se quejó como niño mimado.

Pues, yo no quería entrar… con él.

-No me importa, hija…-Alice le entregó la copa con vino.-Beban.

Tome la copa y sin darle mayor importancia bebí un gran sorbo de ella. Era dulce, un vino extraño. Edward la tomo de malas pulgas y se bebió lo que quedaba.

-¿Feliz?-Se la entregó a su madre.

Ambas sonrieron de una forma que no me gusto.

-Mucho, mucho. Ahora, vayan a dormir, voy a hacer que Carlisle baile, par de aburridos.

Y desaparecieron cogidas de brazo y soltando risitas.

-Ahs. Que par de locas.-Dijo Edward entrando.

Respire hondo.

Tú puedes, eres la reina de la abstinencia.

Bueno, eso hasta que lo conocí él.

Entre y me encontré con una gran cama nupcial de dosel repleta de, sorpresa, sorpresa, rosas rojas.

Resople.

Sí que son creativas.

Al lado había un gran balcón y la habitación era inmensa. Edward estaba en lo que parecía ser el baño. Salió y me miro, incomodo.

-Me siento extraño. Hace mucho calor.-Murmuro frunciendo el ceño.-¿Puedo decir algo sin que me golpees?-Preguntó.

-Adelante.

-Eres una bruja oíste, y de las malas.

Fruncí la nariz. -¿Qué?

-Sí, pequeña loca. Nos casamos y ni así me dejas tocarte como quiero.

Camino a la cama y se sentó, quitándose la armadura.

-Creí que tendrías paciencia.-Dije caminando directo al baño.

Río con sorna.

-Una cosa es que yo tenga paciencia y entienda tú punto, pero otra es que con una cuantas palabras doblegues mi libido.-Echó la cabeza atrás.-Algo imposible.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y me fui al espejo, me saque el velo y me mire por un segundo. Comenzaba a sentir calor.

Mucho.

Me intente quitar el vestido pero era imposible y a medida que lo hacía, que tocaba mi cuerpo sobre la tela, sentía que me temblaban las piernas, me sentía acalorada, incluso un leve hormigueo en mi pelvis me alertó.

¿Pero qué…?

Me encontré luego de un momento pegada la pared, respirando como si hubiese corrido una maratón y lo peor de todo: Apretando los muslos con tanta fuerza que sentía que iba a explotar.

¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

Me eche agua en el cuello, respirando como loca, ante la sensación tan tormentosa entre mis muslos.

Mordí mi labio. Me sentía, me sentía… Oh, no.

Apoye las manos en el lavado y agache la cabeza.

Para asegurarme, cerré los ojos y por un segundo me imagine en la cama de afuera, sobre esas estúpidas rosas y a él encima de mí, moviéndose contra mí sin nada de ropa encima.

Oh, Dios…

-Ah.-Abrí los ojos abruptamente. Acabo de… jadear.

Escuche algo romperse afuera y salí del baño disparada.

Edward estaba frente a una mesa hecha añicos, semi desnudo, con su pecho subiendo una y otra vez. Parecía extenuado.

La había destruido.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Levantó la cabeza. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y con solo mirarme, sentí que me encendía, descaradamente más.

-No.-Respiró con dificultad.-No lo soporto mas.-Contuvo el aliento-ven… por favor.

Extendió la mano con desespero.

Vale, cálmate.

Tragó saliva.

-Hoy no Edward.-Me gire, sintiendo que iba a cambiar de opinión y me encerré en el baño. Comencé a quitarme al fin el vestido y lo deje a un lado.

-¡¿Ya te cambiaste?!-Pregunto del otro lado.-Tengo que usar el retrete.

Dijo repentinamente bien, para mi sorpresa.

Estaba en ropa interior y no había recordado el pijama. Genial.

-No, ¿Podrías traerme mi pijama?-Dije alto.

Entonces la puerta del baño se rompió, algunas astillas salieron a volar y pegue un grito aterrada cuando vi que Edward acababa de atravesarla con su cuerpo.

Respiraba con rapidez y parecía que transpiraba. Ahí estaba, frente a mí, que andaba solo en ropa interior y un ligero. Me miro de arriba abajo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, entonces me tape como pude con las manos.

-¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡Lárgate!-No sabía que hacer, estaba roja como tomate temblando y él aun me comía con los ojos.

-Así es como te quería pillar.-Me señaló haciendo una pose, que lo admito, me encanto.-Ven aquí.

-¡Que te den, pervertido!-Grite dando un paso atrás.-No te me acerques.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, sin dejar de mirarme y me di cuenta del bulto que llevaba allí abajo. Arrugue toda mi cara.

-No me vas a obligar.-Dije con dureza.-Es mi cuerpo y no me vas a obligar.

Su manzana se movió.

-No dejas de apretar los muslos.-Dijo mirando _esa_ parte, entonces la verdad ilumino sus hermosos ojos y me miro sorprendido y lleno de esperanza, como si le acabaran de decir algo que le salvó la vida.-Estas excitada.-Susurra.-¡Estas excitada!

Dice enérgicamente.

-¡Lárgate, eres un mentiroso!-Dio un paso adelante, sonriendo de lado.

-tú eres quién miente.-¿Por qué camina como modelo?-Es inevitable Bella y si tengo que ir hasta allí y soportar que me aruñes y golpees para que no te toque, lo haré.

Me quede quieta y como tonta balbucee cosas sin sentido mientras veía su cuerpo tan fibroso y duro.

Quiero eso…

-Yo no quiero.-Llego hasta mí y agacho un poquito el rostro, distrayéndose con la vista de mis pechos. Su cercanía me hizo temblar, era demasiado irresistible.

Tosí y miro mi cara.

-Hace días, dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí y enfureciste cuando no respondí lo mismo ¿Recuerdas que te dije?-Lo mire sin habla. Ladeo la cabeza.

-Te dije que lo haría cuando llegara el momento correcto.-Paso un dedo por uno de mis mechones, como si estuviese concentrado:

-Estoy enamorado de ti Bella, tanto que duele.

Resople.

-¿Literal?-Y señale a su amigo erecto. Sonrió con arrogancia.

-Sipi. Literal, pero también emocionalmente.-Toco mi rostro como si me fuera a romper, su tacto me quemo y me gustó su forma de acariciarme.-Déjame hacerte el amor.

Lo mire con intensidad.

-No.-Dejo de tocar mi rostro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Eres peor que el…-Se calló y su rostro se endureció.-Tú. Lo. Pediste.

Se agacho y me cogió las piernas levantándome del suelo y poniéndome sobre su hombro, comencé a gritar y entonces sentí como me daba una nalgada en el trasero.

-¡Auch! ¡Bájame!-Grite golpeando su espalda. Se giró y camino a la puerta.

-No, no, cariño. Lo intente siendo lindo, pero contigo no se puede, y Dios sabe que primero me sacaré un ojo a pasar esta noche como un idiota. Eres mía y ahora mi esposa. No tengo ningún obstáculo que me retenga.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Ni en tus sueños!-Me lanzó sobre la cama y rebote junto a unas rosas. No perdí tiempo y me levante corriendo a la puerta, pero justo cuando toque el pomo, Edward envolvió su brazo en mi abdomen levantándome del suelo, llevándome de vuelta al "nido de amor." Comencé a forcejar pero era tan fuerte.

Volvió a lanzarme sobre la cama y rebote.

Me levante sobre mis codos para encararlo. Mi mirada estaba cargada de rebeldía, lo que parecía gustarle.

-Que tú me tocas imbécil y yo…-Las palabras se me atragantaron cuando de un tirón se bajó los calzoncillos, quedando plantado frente a mí como vino al mundo. Su expresión era una mezcla entre orgullo, sensualidad y ¡Por Dios! Mucha Arrogancia.

-¿Qué decías?

Ya no recuerdo. Ay no…

Es tan… es tan….

Ah.

Mire cada musculo de su maldito bien formado cuerpo, sin censura, concentrando mis energías en su miembro levantado. Era todo, menos decepcionante. Trague saliva, preguntándome si habría suficiente espacio en mí para semejante monstruosidad. Quería averiguarlo.

Puso sus manos en sus caderas, ladeando la cabeza de forma sombría.

-Has lo que te apetezca con mi cuerpo. Es tuyo.

Oh, Santa Madre de Dios….

En mi último esfuerzo cerré las piernas mirándolo desafiante mientras me derretía. Sí, quiero. No lo soporto. Me siento tan tensa que duele.-Yo…-Susurro.-Es demasiado pronto.

Claro que mi expresión decía otra cosa.

-No me importa.-Siseó con sensualidad Inclinándose adelante y puso las manos en mis rodillas, sonriendo con malicia y abriéndolas de un movimiento. Ambos lo supimos, yo había perdido la guerra. Su sonrisa arrogante de lado era la prueba viviente.

Lo había intentado, pero la carne es débil. Mi patético esfuerzo de negarme y mostrarme indiferente, había fracasado.

Se acercó a mí, abriéndose paso entre mis piernas como un depredador y rindiéndome, lo deje hacerlo. Se posiciono entre mis muslos y acariciándome el contorno de la cara mientras mi respiración se desbocaba, susurro:

-¿Algo que decir antes de que acabe contigo?-Olfateó mi rostro deshaciendo el espacio reducido que nos quedaba, haciéndonos gemir. Medio cegada por su cuerpo varonil y devastador encima de mí pase mis manos por su espalda ancha, mirando cómo se estremecía y cerraba los ojos.

Moví con lentitud mi lengua por su boca entre abierta. Sentí su gemido y busque mi voz con mucha dificultad.

-Como. Fastidias.

Sonrió besándome bruscamente.

Metió su lengua en mi boca haciendo que mi ya existente y antinatural calor, aumentara, hasta que puso su brazo en mi trasero y me estrecho contra su erección, haciéndome sentir el cosquilleo más glorioso nunca probado mientras gemíamos.

Quería más.

Esa sensación entre mis muslos era indescriptible. Enloquecedora. Deliciosa.

Necesitaba más.

* * *

**NO ME MATEN :3**

**Hubiera actualizado mucho antes, pero es que me bloquee y escribí este cap tres veces de diferentes formas. Ya me había rendido y ¡Zas! ¡Lo logre!**

**Un millón de besos a todos por leer mi locura. Los amo!**

**Les agradezco a La linda Nathy, Pili, A, Vane, Blankitapia y un Anonimo :D por comentar.**

**Espero que el capi les haya gustado. ¿Qué creen que fue todo lo que les dijo esa chica? ¿Por qué Ambos reaccionaron tan raro en la habitación? Espero sus conjeturas ¡Ah, lo olvidaba!**

**¡LEMMON! EL PROXIMO CAPITULOOOO.**

**Un besote a todos.**


	13. Capitulo doce:Demasiado

**Los personajes (La mayoría) pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo doce: Demasiado.**

Me abrace a su espalda disfrutando de la abrumadora sensación de él sobre mí, de su suculenta boca devorando la mía, pero sobre todas las sensaciones físicas y la excitación que me enloquecían, disfrutando del amor creciente en mi pecho hacia Edward, de ese no sé qué, cálido en mi corazón.

Me tomó con fuerza y nos arrastró hasta las mullidas almohadas. Edward hundió las manos en ellas, que eran bastantes, notó lo incomoda que estaba en mi espalda, entonces me levantó con un brazo sin dejar de besarnos y con el otro empujó las almohadas con fuerza fuera de la cama.

-No creo que…-Empecé a decir, porque mi estúpida cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en que no nos conocíamos lo bastante como para hacer esto. Él me acorraló contra el colchón, mordiendo mi labio.

-No.-Dijo entrecortadamente moviendo sus labios mientras comenzaba a acariciar mis caderas.-Ni lo pienses…

Comenzó a frotar su miembro sobre mi centro, haciéndome gemir entre beso y beso, junto con él.

Oh, Dios.

-Pero…-Dije moviendo mis labios contra los suyos. Negó rompiendo nuestro beso para mirarme molesto, haciendo una mueca de "¿Es en serio?"

-Que vuelves a decir algo y por Dios que te parto en dos.-Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, haciéndome reír. Tenía que aceptarlo, ya no había vuelta de página. Lleve mis manos a su rostro, y metí mi lengua en su boca.

Sus manos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo, causando que no pudiera dejar de temblar, cada cosa que hacía me enloquecía, y mientras me hundía en las sensaciones enloquecedoras de su boca y ser, mi ropa interior salió a volar, dejándome completamente desnuda.

Respire profundo mirándolo a los ojos, y evitando por todos los medios taparme de su hambrienta mirada, que me inspeccionaba sin perderse ninguna zona. Las mejillas me comenzaron a arder.

Tomó mi pie y luego de oler mi piel, dejó besos a lo largo de esta, llegando al ligero, sonrió mirándome.

-Creí que no querías nada esta noche…

Sonreí avergonzada. Obviamente, el ligero daba a entender otra cosa.

Él, tomó el ligero entre sus dientes y lo deslizo fuera de mi pierna, lanzándolo fuera de mi vista.

Volvió a posicionarse sobre mí y bese su marca lentamente, tocando su piel con mi lengua, causando que gruñera y con desesperación me besara al tiempo en que llevaba las manos a mis pechos causando una corriente ardiente en mí.

Mis mejillas estaban a punto de volverse un incendio cuando con delicadeza pasaba los dedos por mis labios vaginales. Puse mis brazos sobre sus omoplatos arqueando la espalda y gimiendo.

Una parte de mí, la atemorizada y avergonzada, estaba petrificada al saber que me estaba tocando tan íntimamente como nadie más, desde mis pechos hasta mi centro, y debía admitirlo, con mucho afán.

Su boca bajó a mi cuello y luego a ambos senos, metiéndolos en ella y devorándolos sin piedad, dejando besos húmedos mientras yo echaba la cabeza a atrás, con la vista perdida, con la mente nublada, pensando solo en sus movimientos, en sus largos dedos hundidos en mí. La corriente eléctrica que pasaba a través de mi carne no me daba fuerzas para moverme, solo para sacudirme y jadear, era tan devastador que únicamente podía articular sonidos incoherentes, que a Edward le complacía escuchar.

Cuando llegó el orgasmo grite en su boca, sintiendo como si una bola de fuego creciera en lo más profundo de mí y explotará dejándome sin aliento. Cerré los ojos con fuerza gozando cada segundo, el calor abrazador e incluso el sudor, pero él no estaba ni por asomo satisfecho, por lo que me besó sonriendo de lado.-Abre más las piernas…

Puse los ojos en blanco mirándolo aterrada, por su parte, su rostro era un poema erótico y desesperado, muy pagado de sí mismo. Pasó sus dedos por mis muslos y con delicadeza abrió mis piernas hasta que no pude más.

Me dio un beso casto y apartó el rostro lo suficiente para lograr mirarnos. Su ceño estaba fruncido y respiraba con fuerza. Sentí como entraba. Arrugue la cara y apreté la mandíbula hundiendo mis uñas en sus hombros. Él jadeó y paró abruptamente. Sentía mi dolor virginal y al mirarnos a los ojos, percibí su temor, su preocupación al pensar que estaba haciéndome más daño del normal. Como yo, Edward no tenía mucha experiencia en esto.

Posó su frente en la mía, avanzando con mucha duda, y me dolió tanto que termine con lágrimas nublando mi vista al tiempo que Edward suspiraba y jadeaba por lo bajito sin detenerse en ningún momento. Puedo decir que sentirlo dentro de mí, fue extraño y placentero. Beso mis ojos, quitando las lágrimas de ellos. Solo cuando me sentí lista y por Dios, sin tanto ardor, moví con dificultad mi pelvis.

El dolor y todo lo demás dejaron de importarme.

-Ah.-Jadeó en un tono monstruoso que me asustó por un segundo. Nuestras respiraciones se desbocaron. Con un suplicio devastador y hermoso comenzó a embestirme constante, pausado y por todos los cielos, fuerte.

-¡Ah! ¡Jesucristo!-Grite sin hallarme.-¡Ah, ah! ¡Ed…!-Lleve mis manos a su espalda hundiendo mis uñas en sus músculos, recibiendo un gemido de él, mientras deslizaba mis palmas a lo largo de su espina dorsal, llegando a sus caderas y apretándolas, sintiendo como se movía con rapidez, enloqueciéndome.

Cerré los ojos cuando pasó su boca húmeda desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, entonces sin poder evitarlo baje mis manos hasta su trasero de mil demonios y apreté sus nalgas causando que se moviera más hondo y ambos gimiéramos en la boca del otro, pero su gemido fue más bestial que humano, por lo que me detuve, excitada pero también asustada.

Él extendió los brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza y con el cabello mojado de sudor me besó una y otra vez moviéndose rápidamente, como si fuese posible. La cama golpeaba en un sonido sordo la pared, ante cada movimiento suyo.

-No, ah, te….-Metí mi lengua en su boca, sin dejarle otra opción que devorarnos uno al otro. Me estocó con brusquedad haciéndome echar la cabeza a atrás y gritar.-…detengas.-Gimió.- ¡Maldición, tócame!

Sonreí intentando seguirle el ritmo, dejándome llevar por su cuerpo fuerte sobre mí. Toque cada parte que pude, lo mordí, bese, chupe, acaricie, sin dejar de ser colmada por lo mismo de su parte.

Éramos solamente él y yo. Su cuerpo y el mío.

Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que no pude evitar proyectar mi placer desmedido en gritos incoherentes y una gran dosis de mordidas en sus labios.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía como nos acercábamos por cada embestida al máximo punto de placer. Con mucha dificultad lleve mi mano a la suya y entrelazamos nuestros dedos gimiendo, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para mantener el contacto visual. Edward puso su brazo libre debajo de mi cabeza para besarme placenteramente al tiempo que arremetía con una pasión alucinante, tan supremamente rápido sin parar ni un segundo que una parte de mi pensó en que me partiría en dos, y la idea me gustaba.

Lleve mi mano libre a su espalda ancha y lisa.

Era como una tormenta eléctrica y calurosa que creció en nuestros cuerpos unidos y se desplegó por todo mí ser y el suyo. Sentir mi propio orgasmo junto con el de él, fue demasiado, no pude contenerme, sentí que moría y volvía a nacer. Tuve que alejar mi boca de la suya para gritar su nombre tan duro, que podría terminar afónica luego, pero no me importó, solo quería sentir lo que para mí era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

Mi cuerpo se retorció de placer por lo que apreté con fuerza su mano, respirábamos como si hubiésemos corrido una maratón. Ambos estábamos sudados, extenuados e irremediablemente completos. Me miró de una manera extraña y penetrante antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyar su frente en la mía.

-Gracias.-Dijo extenuado. Sonreí convirtiéndome con la cara perlada en sudor, era un torbellino de sentimientos. Pasó un momento en el que no nos movimos, sino que disfrutamos de la sensación de ser uno, de estar completos y estar hechos para el otro.

Lo comprendí por fin, la conexión que ambos compartíamos, era más grande que nuestra intolerancia hacia el otro, era más grande que ambos. Nacimos para el otro, y ya no temía admitirlo.

Pase mi mano por su cabello húmedo, con los ojos cerrados.

_"Te quiero"_-Pensé pero no fui capaz de decírselo. Era mejor así.

-Sueno como un trastornado…-Susurró.-pero quiero más.

Me reí y plante un beso tierno en su boca.

-Yo también.

* * *

-¿No te duele?-Preguntó acariciando la cicatriz que tenía en mi espalda, producto del cuchillo de Sam. Su tacto me quemó.

Lo último que teníamos era sueño. Aún era de noche y luego de hacer el amor sin parar, me había dado un momento de piedad, ya que no paraba de tener erecciones, lo que no era normal, pero tal vez se debía a lo que Edward era ¿No?

-Ni un poco.-Respondí. Estábamos muy cerca del otro, tanto que podía sentir su delicioso aroma. Yo estaba bocabajo, con la sabana tapándome el trasero y él estaba recargado en su antebrazo mirándome con una expresión serena y hasta dulce.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de su labio y no dejaba de pasar sus manos por mi cabello, cuello y cuerpo… en general, cosa que me encantaba.

Suspire cerrando los ojos, gozando el momento.

-¿No estas mareado? Es decir, me siento como si estuviese sedada y atontada ¿Tú, no?-Abrí un ojo, él asintió levantando los hombros, restándole importancia.

Me sentía fenomenal, pero también extraña, aparte quería más de lo que habíamos hecho hace un momento. Pase mis dedos por su brazo con delicadeza, admirándolo.

-Lo descubrí.-Susurró de repente con seriedad en la oscuridad de la habitación, mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?-Tomó mi mano y pasó suavemente su pulgar por esta.

Parpadeó lentamente dudando.

-Algún día te lo diré.-Lo mire confundida, pero termine asintiendo. Nos quedamos un momento callados, hasta que tuve que decirlo:

-Siento como si…-Lamí mis labios.-como si todo estuviera…-Sonreí con timidez.-¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo?

Río echándoseme encima y girándome para quedar cara a cara. Bese su mejilla, encantada con la sensación de su cuerpo apretado contra el mío.

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que no nos estamos diciendo.-Dijo besándome.-Es difícil para ambos ¿No? Eso de ser melosos.

Sonreí.

-Un poco, aunque hemos avanzado.-Tome su mano y la lleve hasta el centro de mi pecho.-Promete que no te burlaras.

Su expresión se suavizó, observándome con curiosidad.

-Por la virginidad de mi esposa.-Puse los ojos en blanco y le golpee el hombro.-Ouch.-Se quejó. Ambos reímos.

-Eres incorregible.-Respondí negando con diversión.

Él ladeo la cabeza.-Ya, lo juro. Ahora habla…

Respire hondo.

-Siento como si todo estuviera en orden-Pase mi nariz en su mejilla, evitando así mirarlo a los ojos-que si algo llegará a suceder, sin importar que, nos sujetaremos y no dejaremos caer al otro.

Estaba roja de vergüenza, pero necesitaba decirlo. Él tomó mi mentón con delicadeza y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando leerme.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, yo…-Rió.-Voy a sonar como un idiota, pero…-Respiró hondo.-Siento lo mismo, y te aseguro que haré todo para no dejarte caer.-Hizo una pausa, incomodo.-Ahora, si ya has descansado ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de amor?-Movió las cejas sugestivamente, comenzando a pasar sus manos inquietas por lugares que no debería.

Lo mire asombrada.

-Dios, solo fueron como cinco minutos…-Nos besamos.-La carne no esta tan dispuesta ¿Sabes?

Sus ojos brillaron.

-Bueno, son los cinco minutos más tranquilos que tendrás esta noche. Te doy mi palabra.

* * *

Oh, mi cabeza, me palpita mucho.

Desperté desorientada soltando un bostezo.

Estaba completamente agotada, pero a la vez, no lo sé, serena. Abrí los ojos con pereza. La luz del sol me caía directamente en la cara. Necesitaba una ducha. Me removí con cansancio y pare en seco.

¿Pero qué…?

Sentía dolor, mucho dolor en TODO el cuerpo, sentía como si me hubiera aplastado un camión. Era el mismo dolor que experimentas cuando te golpeas fuertemente contra algo y la zona en la que más me palpitaba mi dolorida carne era…ahí.

Estaba extremadamente magullada.

Mire a mis lados intentando recordar que había pasado y maldición, los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron de sopetón, más cuando mi cabeza estaba recargada en el pecho blanco de un muy dormido Edward, cuyo maravilloso abdomen y plexo solar estaban descubiertos por la sábana blanca.

Abrí la boca y los ojos pasmada.

Oh, Dulce, dulce Dios… ¡¿Pero que hice?!

Negué atónita. Se suponía que esperaríamos, se suponía que no sucedería aún. ¿Por qué?

Mordí mi labio, anonadada. A pesar de mi maldita confusión y mi maldito dolor, me gustaba estar entre sus brazos, me gustaba sentirme protegida y segura con él. Temerosa, lleve mi brazo derecho sobre su abdomen, cerrando los ojos por la sensación tan agradable.

Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo, tal vez esto era el comienzo de algo nuevo y genuino entre ambos.

Sonreí como tonta llevando mi brazo libre al collar con el grande y pesado corazón azul. Esto era agradable. Dios, me sentía más que eso, me sentía completamente eufórica.

-Oops… le debó diez dólares a Rose.-Dije para mí.

-Hmmm… ¿Diez dólares?-Preguntó Edward estirándose. Abrí más mis ojos. ¿Por qué tuvo que despertarse? Me quede por completo quieta, avergonzada, al momento en que él se giraba y me envolvía entre sus brazos, enredando sus piernas con las mías.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Articuló besando mi mandíbula.

Confundida, dolorida, más dolorida que cualquier otra cosa.

-Eh…-Trague saliva.-yo…

-¿Sip?

Se buena, él se ha comportado ¡Esfuérzate!

Vale.

-Sabes cómo me siento.-Rió mirándome con ese gesto que te derrite.-Aunque…

Su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Aunque?

-No debió pasar tan pronto.

Me miro lleno de ironía.

-¿Es en serio?-Negó ofendido.-Eres increíble.

Se levantó abruptamente, sin importarle un pimiento el quedar desnudo frente a mí.

Dios, desnudo a plena luz del día… era descomunal.

Me senté con dificultad. Dolor, mucho dolor.-No me malinterpretes… es que…

-No, no es necesario que te expliques. Es suficiente y no te preocupes porque no va a volver a pasar.

Puse los ojos en blanco justo cuando se dio la vuelta, caminando al baño. Me levanté de un salto y envuelta en la sabana llegue hasta él, ignorando el horrible e inesperado dolor que se multiplicó entre mis piernas al caminar.

-Quiero que vuelva a pasar ¿Bien?-Dije cogiéndolo del brazo.-Pero quería que ocurriera luego, no sé porque fui tan…fácil.

Se giró enarcando una ceja.

-No eres una fácil, puede que una idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no una fácil.

-Oye… no debí haber dicho eso. En realidad no me arrepiento de lo que pasó. ¿Me perdonas?

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, sorprendido por escucharme pidiéndole una disculpa, tal vez eso hizo que se calmara un poquito.

-Es que te pasas. Nadie quiere despertar luego de algo así y escuchar eso de la otra persona, es malditamente ofensivo ¿Qué te sucede?

-Lo siento, pero me parece muy extraño como reaccionamos anoche.-Suspire.-No volveré a arruinar el momento.

Se cruzó de brazos.

-Convénceme.-Me miró de arriba abajo.-¿Por qué te tapas frente a mí? Ya lo vi y bese todo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, poniéndome roja.

-Bueno, quiero pensar que aún hay algo de misterio en el asunto.

Ladeo la cabeza lleno de diversión.

-Aja, como el lunar que tienes en…-Lo pare lanzándome sobre él para golpearlo juguetonamente, pero al hacerlo sentí una dolorosa punzada entre los muslos, haciendo que gimiera y pusiera todo mi peso sobre él.

-Uh, ¿Te pasa algo?-Me sostuvo entre sus brazos. Negué besando su cuello.

-Me daré un baño. Suéltame.

Sonrió pasando la nariz por mi mejilla.

-Bueno, he tenido un gran número de fantasías enfermizas y un tanto humillantes para mí desde que fuiste la novia de ese…-Gruñó.-Black. Para tú suerte, una de ellas, te incluye en una tina como la de allí, conmigo haciendo cierta posición que…

Eso me sorprendió mucho. Y yo que creía en ese entonces que no le afectaba mucho, hasta que leí la carta, claro.

-Entiendo.-Lo corte temblando.-Y aceptaré luego de darme un baño.

-No. Ahora.-Nos besamos calurosamente. Su poder sobre mi cuerpo me quitaba puntos.

-¡Buenos días tortolos!-Ambos nos giramos viendo como las puertas se abrían y entraban Alice acompañada de Rosalie y Emmet. Al ver a Edward desnudo ambas mujeres gritaron, Rose se tapó los ojos y Alice se escondió detrás de Emmet.

Involuntariamente me hice delante de Edward que parecía no inmutarse de su obscena desnudez.

-¡Pero qué asco!-Grito mi prima mientras Emmet soltaba una carcajada asqueado, mirando a otro lado.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo se sintió Bella cuando nos cogió con las manos en la masa.-Se burló de la rubia.

-Ustedes son en realidad unos cerdos…-Chilló Alice.-¡Ves Rose, el efecto de la droga no se ha ido! ¡Te lo dije!

Emmet parecía incomodo por mi semi desnudez, por lo que yo apreté la sabana contra mí, pero a Edward claramente lo irritó, poniéndose frente a mí, entones tome una almohada del suelo y la coloque sobre su amigo, a lo que él gruñó, sosteniéndola con sus manos de mala gana.

Esto era horrible.

-¿Disculpa?-Dije muy incómoda. Ambas se quedaron petrificadas sin vernos.-¿Qué droga?

Rose frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios Alice?! ¿No puedes mantener el pico cerrado?-La atacó mi prima.

Entrecerré los ojos.-Edward, oblígala a que hable.-Él se cruzó de brazos.

-Alice.-Resople por su "ayuda." La enana hizo un mohín intentando callarse.

-No se lo digas Alice. ¡Alice no!-Rose corrió hasta ella, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola con Emmet a la salida. Sonrió nerviosa.-Eh, chicos, me alegra que ambos al fin hayan dado este gran paso. Nos sorprendieron. Oye Bella, tenemos que ir a darnos el sol después. En fin… ¡Nos vemos luego!

Ambas desaparecieron y Emmet se quedó viéndonos con duda:

-¿Saben? No debería ser tan bocaza pero… esas dos y tía Esme los drogaron anoche.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grite.-¡¿Pero cómo fue que…?!-Las palabras quedaron atascadas justo cuando comencé a caminar hacia él y sentí de nuevo una nauseabunda punzada entre mis muslos que me hizo parar en seco, encogerme y soltar un gemido dolorido.-Oh… Edward.-Chille. El susodicho llegó de inmediato y me sostuvo por el abdomen. Tome su brazo mirando al piso e intentando de alguna forma calmar el dolor.

-Esto me está comenzando a preocupar Bella.-Dijo bajito.-Emmet… con exactitud ¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Edward mirándome exasperado.

-Bueno, la chiflada aquí presente hizo una apuesta con Rose sobre… creo que es obvio. Rose decidió asegurarse de no perder y junto con tú madre y hermana los drogaron con un afrodisiaco para acelerar las cosas, no solo por la apuesta, sino también por el afán de Carlisle y Esme por un nieto.

Tragué saliva sintiendo el horrible dolor físico, la vergüenza porque algo tan privado fuera conocimiento de todos y en especial, que esas tres estuvieran detrás de esto.

Un afrodisiaco. Muchas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido, entre ellas las erecciones consecutivas de Edward. Ni aunque fuera un súper hombre sería tan insaciable como lo fue anoche.

-Es tradición tomar vino, bla, bla, bla ¡Cómo no!.-Imite la voz de Esme pensando en matar a Rosalie, pero de nuevo las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando recordé un hecho muy, muy importante. Me lleve la mano a la cara.-Ay, no, no por favor, eso no.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Me preguntó Edward. Negué aterrada e hice un mohín.

-Yo... esto, yo…-Mire a Emmet.-Nos darías un momento…-Casi suplique.

-Claro, iré a fastidiar un rato a Jasper, el muy imbécil se emborracho tanto anoche que tiene un malestar de los mil diablos.-Sonrió divertido, llevándose las puertas consigo y cerrando.

-¿Dónde te duele? Puedo llamar a alguien-Mordí mi labio.-Es posible que me haya excedido un poco anoche, pero es que yo… yo…

-¡Edward!-Lo callé, irguiéndome entre su abrazo.-No…-Mi labio tembló.-no usamos protección.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y abrieron absortos, al parecer a él también se le había pasado por alto esa parte de la cuestión.

-¿Y?-Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su cara.-Te imaginas a una personita con tus ojos y mi cara. Si lo piensas, no suena tan malo.

Bufe, sin saber que decir o como sentirme al respecto.

-Eres...no importa.-Me separe de él bruscamente haciendo ademan de irme, pero al dar dos pasos sentí como el dolor volvía a surgir e inevitablemente me deje caer al suelo.

-¡Ah!-Edward en seguida llegó a ayudarme, pero esta vez me levantó sin esfuerzo y me recostó en la cama.

-Voy a llamar a alguien, ¿Dónde te duele?-Dijo mirándome de un lado a otro lleno de confusión. Puse mis manos en la cara.

Es tú esposo, es tú esposo. Díselo.

-Ahí.

Hizo una mueca lleno de frustración.

-¿Ahí, donde?

-¡Ahí! ¡Ya sabes!-Grite señalando abajo.-¡No te hagas el tonto!

Se puso pálido y abrió los ojos irguiéndose con el atisbo de una sonrisa.

-¡No seas tonto!-Grite.-En verdad me duele.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

-Va... vale.-Se puso ropa torpemente y salió de la habitación, sin antes advertirme que no moviera un musculo.

Oh, Dios.

Me gire sobre mi cuerpo dándome cuenta de una mancha roja en las sabanas. Puse mi brazo sobre mi cabeza, ocultándome.

Pero qué vergüenza… es obvio que él lo vio. Querida morirme.

Edward volvió a los minutos con una mujer, pelirroja y hermosa.

-Un placer Señora.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.-Soy Siobhan.

Parpadee segura de haberla visto en algún lado, es más, la conocía, pero no recordaba de dónde.

Para mi condenada desgracia, la mujer me obligó a levantar la sabana y abrir las piernas, con el idiota de Edward de brazos cruzados a su lado mirando con una curiosidad casi enfermiza. Tenía que ser un chiste el que me estuviera pasando esto, cuando ni pude darme un baño.

Insisto, qué vergüenza.

La ventaja es que la mujer me revisó usando guantes de hule, un avance, pero su simple toque me hizo jadear de dolor. Al final, me tapó con las sabanas y miro a Edward reprobatoriamente.

-Majestad…-Comenzó. Parecía que estaba conteniendo su disgusto.-Me parece una total falta de delicadeza que haya sido tan irresponsable.

El ojiverde la observó asombrado.-¿A qué se refiere?

-¿A qué me refiero?-Repitió quitándose los guantes, resoplando.-¿Puedo preguntarles a ambos algo?

Asentimos.

-Muy bien. ¿Usted era virgen?-Me preguntó.

Asentí con timidez. Miró a Edward.

-¿Usted lo sabía?-Él asintió con los ojos en blanco. Ella suspiró irritada.

-Y si era consciente de eso ¿Por qué en el nombre del señor actuó como, perdone la expresión, como un bruto?-Ambos abrimos los ojos mirándonos.

-Eh… yo no…

Ella levantó una mano en señal de que se callara.

-No me diga que no fue un completo bárbaro, porque si hubiera sido así no la habría lastimado tanto.

-¿Acaso, que tengo?-Pregunté, me miró y sonrió.

-Suerte, eso es lo que tiene, porque por un pelo y tendría un desgarro vaginal. La ventaja es que es uno leve, ni siquiera tiene una herida abierta.-Bufó.-Pero ¿En que estaba pensando? Si jamás había estado con un hombre debió tratarla con más cuidado, no hasta que usted hubiese quedado satisfecho.

Edward se rascó la cabeza, con los ojos en blanco, definitivamente incómodo, entre tanto yo solo podía abrir mi boca sin palabras.

-Esto ¿Lo lamento?-No parecía nada arrepentido de haberme lastimado, es más podía sentir su satisfacción. ¿En serio?

-No es necesario que se disculpe tan falsamente, para mi alegría, si se va a arrepentir de corazón los meses que vienen.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Porque por la salud de su esposa no podrán mantener ningún tipo de relación sexual que implique el coito, o eso pienso yo.-Al escucharla la sonrisa de Edward se borró lentamente.

-¿Qué?-Pareció como si le hubiesen dado la peor noticia de su vida.

No me gustó la cosa de la abstinencia, pero su expresión me hizo tanta gracia que comencé a reír y lo señale entre risas.-Ja-ja-ja-ja. A que ahora si te arrepientes. Ja-ja-ja.

No podía creer que me hubiera desgarrado. Sonaba extraño.

Me miró entrecerrando los ojos, amenazándome. Siobhan sonrío.

-Y… ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar eso?-Dijo de malas pulgas.-Cualquier cosa.-Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Volví a carcajearme.-No me puede pasar esto, es nuestra luna de miel, yo… no sabe cuánto me costó convencerla.-Susurró desesperado.

Dios.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Que maldito mentiroso. El afrodisiaco surtió más efecto que sus patéticas suplicas.

-Jim. Pues debió pensarlo hace unas horas. Ahora, le aconsejo que acuda a un verdadero especialista para que pueda ayudarle con la inflamación y le dé un diagnostico apropiado, puedo llamar a un doctor si lo desea.

-¿Disculpe?-Dijo ofendido.-Ningún hombre va a examinarla. Busque a una mujer, ahora.-Ordenó con un tono lleno de superioridad.

-Como ordene.-Hizo una reverencia a ambos. Me miró y guiño el ojo.-Me retiro.

Apenas se fue Edward se sentó a mi lado, con la mirada perdida.

-Esto es el colmo. Es el puñetero maldito colmo.-Me miró con la boca entreabierta.-Creó que Dios me odia.

Me reí tomando su mano.

-No es para tanto.-Bufó.

-Estás loca.-Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y él me rodeó con su brazo.-Lo quiero ahora, una y otra vez como anoche ¿Pero qué mierda he hecho para merecer esto.

Reí.

-Tú no, Rose si.-Suspire.-Aposte diez dólares con ella a que no sucedería nada y velo, aseguró su victoria. Esto es culpa del afrodisiaco, no tuya.

-Maldita Rosalie. Pues no va a estar tan feliz cuando le arranque esos bonitos rizos de la cabeza y le dé una patada directo al océano.-Gruñó. Solté unas cuantas risitas.

-No creo que Emmet te deje hacerle eso.-Me miró divertido.

-Entonces puedes distraerlo mientras lo hago, o mejor los lanzamos a ambos. Arrivederci, bon voyaje. Me parece un plan estupendo.

Negué riendo.

-¿Me puedes ayudar a ir al baño?-Susurre.-Apesto como un zorrillo, necesito una ducha.

-Ahora que lo pienso… yo también apesto.-Dijo oliéndose una axila.

-Oh, encantador.-Bufé.

-¿Me dejas ducharme contigo?-Dijo sin mirarme.

Me puse roja.

-Pues… olvidas que no podemos hacer N-A-D-A.-Negó.

-No lo olvido, en parte me gusta que estés así, porque yo lo he causado, es la prueba de que yo, solo yo, he estado ahí y soy el único que te ha dejado de esa manera.

Rechine mis dientes.

-De verdad eres idiota.-Dije y acto seguido me aleje de él dándome la vuelta y acostándome al otro extremo.

Los hombres podían llegar a ser verdaderamente estúpidos cuando se trataba de marcar con orgullo lo que creían de su "propiedad."

-¿Qué hice? Fui sincero.

-Sí, estupendo, pero para tu información a duras penas puedo caminar, tengo lesionada la vagina, no puedo tener relaciones sexuales ahora que quiero y tú andas orgulloso por haber sido el responsable ¡Puaj!

-Pero…

-No. Si quieres ayudarme llévame al baño, trae a tú madre y las dos arpías que ayudaron en esto, porque me van a escuchar.

Suspiró levantándose de mala gana y tomándome en sus brazos para llevarme al baño.

-Edward…

-¿Qué, cariñito?-Dijo lo último con sarcasmo.

Trague saliva.

-¿Crees que estaría bien si uso la pastilla del día después?

Paró en seco justo en el umbral del baño y sus ojos verdes se abrieron espantados.

* * *

**HOLA MIS AMORES! **

**Quiero agradecerle a una chica/chico que se tomó la molestia de avisarme que había subido el capítulo diez en lugar del once. Mi absoluto error por despistada. Quien quiera que seas, te debo una, porque sin tu comentario no me habría dado ni por enterada, y gracias a ti pude corregir el error IPSO FACTO. Millones de gracias.**

**Blankitapia: Como siempre es un honor leer tus hermosos reviews que me animan de inmediato. No sabes cuan feliz pones a un autor cuando comentas así. Besos preciosa.**

**PanquesitosConLeche92: Me alegra dejarte bien picada ;D Jaja, por cierto, me encanta tu nombre: "Panquecitosconleche" Tiernooo. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Pili: Pili, Pili, Pili :D Es un honor tener a un chico leyendo mis locuras. No sabes cuánto. Jajaja Si, estabas en lo correcto con lo de Esme. Graciasss, por el simple hecho de que te guste lo que escribo.**

**Isa Kathe: Querida, gracias por tú comentario y constancia. Creo que fuiste una de las primeras en comentarme cuando comencé, así que muchas, muchas gracias. Y sip, te apoyo: ¡YA ERA HORA!**

**Suiza19: ¡PERDONAME SUIZA! (Ame tu comentario) Sé que es un delito, pero ¿Qué es la vida sin drama? Jaja, además, sip, gracias a ti intente no tardarme y me partí de la risa cuando leí tu comentario. Intentare no atacar de nuevo tu corazón ;D Pero NO prometo nada. Graciass por comentar.**

**SerenytyCullen: Siento dejarlo en la mejor parte, jaja eso apesta, y lo lamento. Gracias por comentar y también me alegra que al fin lograra que doblaran las manitas jaja.**

**Un enorme y fuerte abrazo del oso a mi querida Nathy Rivas (Dios sabe que amo tu apoyo incondicional) También a su linda hermana. A mi otra querida ZafiroCullen22, que me hizo volver a publicar esto jaja. Perdonen si pase por alto a alguno de ustedes, soy muy despistada, solo… jálenme de las orejas si olvide mencionar a alguien y díganmelo. Rectificare mi error.**

**Ohh… es cierto. ¡INFINITAS GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES FANTASMA! **

**¡Los amo a todos! Y NO SERÌA NADA SIN USTEDES!**

**Lamentó cualquier error y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Actualizo pronto. **


	14. Capitulo trece: Adiós

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo trece: Adiós.**

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-Me miró espantado.-No, no puedes y si me llegó a enterar de que estabas embarazada y abortaste a mi hijo, te juro Bella, cualquier cosa que haya entre ambos se acabó.

-¡¿Disculpa?!-Dije algo ofendida, aunque la palabra "aborto" me causó malestar.-Me parece lo mejor, fuimos muy descuidados, además…

-Eso ni de broma. No y punto.-Negó cruzándose de brazos, enfadado.-Se me olvidó hablarte sobre eso. No puedes planificar.

Retrocedí espantada.

-¡¿Ah?!-Dios, no. Esta bromeando, seh. Tiene que ser un chiste. Lo señale con el dedo.-Si esta es una de tus jugarretas de mal gusto, más te vale no seguir ¿Ok?

Sonrió.

-No lo es, Bella.-Se fue a la gran tina blanca y abrió el grifo.-La cosa es que mi Padre me dijo hace días que nosotros no somos como los humanos, no podemos tener hijos a diestra y siniestra.-Parecía incomodo.-No somos tan fértiles y aunque la mayoría de nuestra raza lo ignora, me reveló que cada pareja puede concebir uno o por mucho dos hijos.-Su voz se apagó.-Si lo haces, las posibilidades de tener un bebe serán casi nulas para nosotros…

Abrí los ojos sin palabras, llevándome una mano a la mejilla.

Menuda revelación, y yo que estaba pensando en… Oh, Dios. Si es así, la pastilla del día después se puede ir al diablo. Me arrepentí por completo de haberlo siquiera considerado, pero la idea de un bebe ahora… bueno.

-¿Otra cosa que decir?-Pregunté mortificada.-¿Como que tengo una baba invisible sobre el cuerpo por haberme acostado contigo?-Suspire.-En serio, cualquier cosa de suma importancia que se te pasó por alto hablarme, es mejor que la digas ya cerebrito.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eres asquerosa y si.-Se sacó la camisa.-Te van a salir escamas en el trasero.

Lo mire con los ojos y boca bien abiertos.

-¿Es una broma verdad?-Rodó los ojos, sacándose los zapatos y los calcetines.

-No Bella, eso si te pasará.-Resopló.-Pues claro que es una broma, tonta.

Rechine los dientes, pero no me dio tiempo de responderle ya que se quitó los pantalones, quedando en shorts.

Lindo, lindo, lindo.

Puso las manos a cada lado de la cintura, mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué esperas? Quítate esa improvisación de vestido, luces ridícula.

-Y tú pareces niña.-Sonriendo de oreja a oreja se miró la entrepierna, muy pagado de sí mismo.

-No lo creó.-Whoa. Él sí que estaba orgulloso de su descarado cuerpo.-Soy un encanto.

Le saque la lengua en un gesto infantil poniéndome roja.

-Ya. Quítate esa cosa…

Negué sonriendo.

-Neh. No podemos hacer nada de eso...-Levanté los hombros.-¿Recuerdas?

Ladeó la cabeza.

-Ya. Lo. Se. ¡Maldición!-Respondió frustrado.-Ella dijo nada de coito y hay otras maneras de divertirnos.

Tragué saliva.

-¿Desde cuando eres un experto en esto?-Comenzó a acercarse.-Lo haces una vez y ya te crees una maquina sexual.

-No fue una solo vez.-Chasqueó la lengua.-y lo soy, gracias. En fin, te propongo algo… Nos duchamos y luego ahí-Señaló la tina.-experimentaremos un poco ¿Si? Por favor…-Fingió desesperación.

Debo ser sincera y decir que su propuesta me tentó, ya podía sentir como me derretía.

-Y que yo soy la asquerosa.-Deje caer la sabana fijando la vista en la pared detrás de Edward para no acobardarme por estar desnuda a plena luz del día.-¿No te bastó con todo lo de anoche?

Respira. Esto es algo normal. Todos han pasado por esto.

Dio tres largas zancadas hasta mí, con la mirada de pervertido que siempre ponía y acercó su cuerpo al mío devorándome con su mirada.

-jamás.-Y me besó con ferocidad.

* * *

Estaba acostada en cama con Rosalie pintándome las uñas de los pies y Alice mensajeando en su teléfono. Todavía me costaba creer que en el castillo funcionaran ese tipo de cosas, pero al menos podía seguir en contacto con mi Mamá y el otro lado.

-Usando ese color tan espantoso no voy a perdonarte.-Le dije de mala gana a Rose, el color del esmalte era rosa chillón y no me gustaba, pero había prometido ser mi supuesta esclava por lo del afrodisiaco, y no tenía más remedio que soportarla.

Soltó un chillido.

-¡Bella, ya dije que lo lamento! Me pareció gracioso y ¡Maldición! tú y Edward se van a llevar mejor gracias a nosotras.-Me señaló con la brocha-Te hice un favor, desagradecida, vuelve a joderme con eso y te estrangulo.

-¡Ah! Y sobre el hecho tú me exiges cosas.-Respondí negando.-Muy bonito, pero cuando te arranque esos malditos rizos y haga que te los tragues, veremos si sigues tratándome así.

Me pellizcó un dedo.-Auch. ¿Qué bicho te picó?-Sonrió inocente.

-Oops. Lo. Siento.-Y me volvió a pellizcar.

-Agradece que no puedo moverme como quisiera. Estas de suerte, maldita.-La amenace.

Ella parpadeo coqueta y continúo con su labor.

-Oye… ¿Cuánto tiempo debes estar en cama?-Me preguntó Alice sin dejar de mirar su teléfono.

Al decir cama no puede evitar recordar ciertas cosas que habíamos hecho anoche y esta mañana… la mayoría en donde ellas estaban acostadas. Incómodo, pero al menos las sabanas eran nuevas y estaban limpias.

-Bueno, la doctora dijo que solo este mes si uso los ungüentos que me dio y luego vendrá a revisarme para asegurarse de que esté completamente sana. Según ella, hay que dejar que cicatrice.

-Esas son las hermosas ventajas que yo tengo al no ser la humana.-Dejó el artefacto en la mesita y se lanzó a mi lado, acomodando su cabeza en mi hombro.-Jasper es quien termina maltratado, no yo.-Rose y yo hicimos cara de asco.-Por cierto, Mamá dijo que comenzaras a tener clases y un montón de cosas más.

-¿Para qué?-Esme no me había dicho nada al respecto.

-¿Para qué crees?-Preguntó Rose con sarcasmo.-Eres su sucesora. Dios, creo que Edward te desgarro también el cerebro.

Tome una almohada y se la lance, dándole en la cabezota.-¡Muérete! Y al menos él si es bueno en la cama, porque Emmet nunca te ha dejado así ¿Eh?

Soltó un grito ahogado poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Infeliz… ¡Fue por el afrodisiaco!-Me pellizco de nuevo un dedo.-Voy a dárselo a Emmet para que me haga lo mismo y dejes de fanfarronear. El efecto del Satius es igual en todos, tonta.

-¡No peleen!-Se burló Alice.-En lugar de eso pueden prestarme atención, lo que tengo que decir si es importante, Bella.-Enfatizó.

-Sipi. Esme te va a enseñar a gobernar, comportarte como una Reina, etc. Aunque, ella no lo usa mucho ¿Verdad, verdad?-Mencionó Rose.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte riéndome para cambiar el tema. La verdad, no me veía a mí misma como Reina. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa, menos eso. Ya era bastante feo que me llamaran Princesa y me hicieran reverencias cada cinco minutos.

-Si yo fuera reina, haría eso: Reinar, pero mi Madre solo esta como adorno en el trono, no influye en ninguna decisión ni se interesa por nada en absoluto. Le deja todo a mi Padre.-Agregó Alice riéndose, pero siguiendo el hilo del asunto.

Parpadee rápidamente.

-Espero ser diferente.-Es más, era una meta personal para mí ser diferente a la Madre de Edward.

-Y más te vale cosita desgarrada.-Respondió Alice.-A ver si logras encerrar en una mazmorra a la tonta de Rosalie.

La fulmine con la mirada.-Jodete con tú "Cosita desgarrada"

-¿Saben? Este mundo es genial, pero de verdad,-Dijo Rosalie abriendo los ojos e ignorando lo que habíamos acabado de decir.-de verdad, no soporto tener que usar solo vestidos. Todos son hermosos, pero Dios, me encantaban mis pantalones de mezclilla.

Mire su vestido rosa y delicado que le caía perfectamente hasta los pies.

Sí, yo también extrañaba ciertas cosas.

A medida que el mes comenzó a pasar, Edward tuvo que irse muchas veces para concluir su formación con su Padre. No podía decir que me quedaba sola, ya que Rose y Alice me visitaban cuando no estaba aprendiendo de Esme y los profesores que llevaba a mi habitación para ser Reina. Emmet también me acompañaba y hasta Jasper, o los cuatro juntos, pero me sacaban de quicio cuando comenzaban a fastidiarme con el apodo de Alice "Cosita desgarrada" Ni siquiera era bueno, pero aun así no paraban de molestarme. La parte buena, era que cada vez podía moverme más y más, casi coja, pero podía caminar.

Una noche termine tan cansada de las lecciones y de estar con mi familia que apenas toque la almohada, caí medio muerta.

_Estaba en uno de los muchos muelles del Castillo. Era de noche y podía escuchar como las olas golpeaban la costa con una fuerza devastadora._

_-No, espera Carlisle.-Me gire, viendo como el susodicho me daba la espalda observando a su esposa, cuyos ojos brillaban por las lágrimas._

_Me sorprendí al ver algo tan vívido y exacto. Podía sentir hasta el viento helado en mi piel._

_-¡¿Qué?!-Gritó Carlisle._

_-No podemos hacer esto.-Dijo con nerviosismo.-Te lo pido, no más, todavía podemos retractarnos, no tenemos que hacer esto, volvamos y acompañémoslos, ayudemos a que lo logren._

_Carlisle se pasó la mano por el cabello como lo hacía Edward._

_-Mujer pero ¿Qué sucede contigo? Tú escuchaste lo que la bruja dijo. Si nos quedamos con ellos el futuro cambiara y no tendrán ninguna pista para ganar, todos terminaremos muertos Esme ¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

_La mujer negó.-No, pero si nos vamos significará traición y tú sabes que Edward nos odiara el resto de su vida. Él no quiere reinar y lo vamos a obligar a hacerlo antes de tiempo.-Carlisle gruñó dándole la espalda, entonces pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, un sentimiento que no creí existente en él._

_-No he actuado tan duramente con Edward todos estos años por nada Esme, mi hijo casi me odia, y haber sacrificado su afecto no valdrá la pena si nos quedamos. Algún día lo comprenderá._

_-Pero…_

_-No.-La miró.-Se acabó, es hora de ver que tan bien criamos a ese chico y que tan útil es realmente la chica humana con la que se casó._

Abrí los ojos sentándome, sudaba y con la respiración errática. Estaba en nuestra habitación y era de noche.

-Maldición…-Dijo Edward girándose con sueño y mirándome con un ojo abierto.-Si tienes cólicos tomate algo y deja de moverte. ¡Quiero dormir!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No tengo cólicos tonto, soñé algo que tienes que saber.-Me dio la espalda echándose las mantas sobre la cabeza.

-Uy, que interesante…

-¡Edward! vi a tus padres, dijeron cosas que me preocupan.

No respondió.

-Edward… ¡Edward, despierta!-Lo removí con la mano. Pegó un salto despertando. Al parecer el muy idiota si se había dormido.

-¡¿Qué?!-Preguntó estirándose con enfado.-Yo soñé que Emmet usaba falda y porque sea raro no implica que tenga un significado místico que contarle a todo el mundo, por algo se llama sueño. Debo levantarme temprano ¡Déjame dormir!

-Pero soñé con…-Me echo el brazo encima y me arrastró hasta su pecho, envolviéndome debajo de su cuerpo.-Me estas asfixiando pedazo de…-Respire.-¡Ahs! Escúchame, yo…

-Sí, sí, una pesadilla. Ya duérmete.

Me quede un momento callada, intentando pensar en lo que había visto y la manera de hacerle entender.

-Pero Edward…

Suspiró soltando un pequeño ronquido. El idiota se había vuelto a dormir.

Pegue un chillido, frustrada.

-Idiota.-Gruñí.

* * *

En la tarde del día siguiente estábamos en una especie de balcón gigante con catres, en donde nos caía la luz del sol. Estaba orgullosa, porque había aprendido tantas cosas nuevas y estudiado tanto que me sentía mucho más preparada para mi futuro.

-Mira lo que encontré entre las cosas que nos trajeron hace tiempo de la casucha donde estuvimos.-Me extendió un papel algo arrugado que reconocí perfectamente. Era la carta de Edward, que había dejado en la cabaña del bosque.

-Te lo agradezco.-Reí.-Es la prueba viviente de que tú hermano no es idiota todo el tiempo.

Sonrió.

-¡Vamos, Bella!-Me miro sobre sus lentes.-He leído esa carta millones de veces y no le encuentro mucha gracia. Edward no es que te haya prometido el mundo, pero bueno, al menos se esforzó.-Me la quitó de las manos y leyó con excesivo drama:

-_"No puedo prometerte ser el hombre perfecto que mereces, porque no quiero serlo, soy como soy, al igual que tú, si lo piensas, tal vez eso es lo que nos atrae del otro. En fin, si te quiero a mi lado."_

Soltó una carcajada, a lo que yo le respondí con una mueca.

-No le veo el chiste.

-Bueno, yo sí, porque da pena.-Le saque la lengua.-Ah, no, esta es mi parte favorita.-Dijo leyendo el papel.- _"Quiero decirte que me estoy quedando ciego, porque ya no puedo ver a nadie más que a ti" _Vaya que se devanó los sesos, ¡Que romántico!

Y otra maldita carcajada, por lo que le quite el papel con fuerza.-Ja-Ja-ja.-Espeté.-Vete al diablo.

Y eso solo hizo que se riera más. A mí me encantaba esa carta, vale, no era la cosa más romántica, pero cada palabra tenía un significado profundo en mí y en él.

-Dios… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó Rose llegando a nosotras con una bandeja llena de magdalenas con glaseado blanco y sentándose a mi lado.

-Nada. Tiene el periodo.-Alice negó cogiendo una Magdalena y engulléndola con esmero.

Comenzamos a comer entre charla y charla, el día era hermoso y me sentía feliz.

-Voy a matar a Emmet.-Susurró Rose mirándose la uñas.

-¿Por?-Pregunte observando el océano y deseando aprender a nadar. Lo haría, le diría a Edward o Jasper que me enseñaran.

-El babotas no quiere presentarme a sus Padres, solo me evade cuando saco el tema a relucir.-Alice se atragantó al escuchar a Rosalie y la miró sorprendida.

-¡¿Estás loca?!-Gritó.-No puede presentarte a sus padres porque ellos cometieron traición y están exiliados. Abandonaron a Emmet cuando era un niño.

Con la boca abierta mire a ambas.

-¿Traición?-Pregunté recordando mi sueño mientras mi prima se ponía verde.

-Sí, esto…-Comenzó Alice.-No queríamos que lo supieran, por eso antes disimulábamos cuando llegábamos al tema, pero la cuestión es que mi tío y tía intentaron derrocar a mi Padre o algo así. Emmet detesta hablar de ellos, ya que hay estúpidos que rumorean que él es igual que sus Padres e intentara lo mismo con mi hermano, aparte, les tiene rencor por haberlo abandonado y eso le duele mucho.

-¡Por Dios!-Grito Rosalie llevándose las manos a la cara.-¡Que me parta un rayo! ¡No lo sabía!-Nos miró.-Y le dije cosas horribles… muy horribles.

-¿Cómo qué?-Mastique la magdalena.

Sus ojos azules tintinearon.

-Bueno…-Parecía avergonzada.-Algo sobre que me estaba engañando y… y que lo botaría. ¡No es cierto, lo juro! Pero es que me enfurecí.

-Pero que mala-Dije con sarcasmo. Yo si le había dicho cosas horribles muchas veces a Edward, claro que nosotros peleábamos mucho, ellos no. Se levantó abruptamente.

-Me disculpare, yo…-Comenzó a alejarse.-¡Que idiota soy! ¡No se muevan, volveré luego!

Y se fue corriendo. Ambas nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada.

-No deberíamos reírnos, pero amo ver a Rosalie histérica.-Aclaró la enana.

-Oye… tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-He tenido un sueño muy extraño. No le daría importancia, pero es que me sucedió lo mismo antes, y puede que suene loco, pero a diferencia de un sueño normal, parecen reales y terminan siéndolo.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-La primera vez que me sucedió soñé que Edward y yo estábamos huyendo de los cazadores en el bosque, mucho antes de que pasará.

-No estás loca, me imagino que ese es el don que desarrollaste. Tienes premoniciones al dormir.-Sonrió.-Eres una copiona, yo también veo fragmentos del futuro, pero no cuando duermo.

Tome su mano, hecha un bendito manojo de nervios.

-Entonces si puedo diferenciarlos de mis sueños… ¿crees que sean una parte del futuro?

-Puede ser.-Notó la preocupación en mi rostro.-¿Qué viste Bella?

Respire profundo y le conté todo. Cuando termine, estaba pálida.

-¿Estas segura?-Asentí. Mordió su labio.-Si es cierto lo que viste, lo más probable es que lo hayan planeado con antelación, que la decisión este casi tomada.

-Entonces hablemos con ellos, al menos con Esme. Evitemos que suceda.-Negó.

-Hay algo que…-Suspiró.-Quiero decir, lo que dijeron me hace dudar ¿Qué tal que lo que van a hacer sea por alguna razón sumamente importante?

-Alice, Edward no quiere Reinar y mucho menos ahora, tenemos que detenerlos.

-Escúchame ¿Si?-Tomó mi mano.-Hay repercusiones por inmiscuirse en estas visiones y por lo que me contaste, mis Padres no lo hacen por cualquier tontada. Hay una razón de peso.

-Dime algo que no sepa ya.-Trague saliva.-Al menos se lo diré a Edward, puede que haga algo.

-¡No! Es mejor que lo mantengamos entre nosotras, hablo en serio, puede que al final solo sea un sueño y nada más.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No nací ayer Alice ¿Qué me ocultas?-Negó disimulando su nerviosismo.

-Nada, hazme caso ¿Bueno?

A los dos días, mi incertidumbre era la misma, pero le había prometido a Alice no decirle nada a nadie sobre mi visión. Quería pensar que no tenía importancia, pero sabía que no era así.

Estaba sola en la biblioteca Real leyendo un libro grande llamado Política y derechos para humanos y no humanos residentes en la tierra hermana. Tomo Nº1

Me estaba esforzando mucho y comenzaba a gustarme esto de las actividades de gobierno.

…Sin importar las circunstancias un individuo no tiene permitido lastimar ni física o psicológicamente a otro de diferente raza a excepción de…

-Isabella.-Pegue un brinco levantando la vista del libro para ver los ojos azules de Carlisle. Lucía tranquilo y no pude evitar enfadarme con el tipejo, luego de la primera impresión, no quería ni verlo en pintura.

-¿Viene a decirme que estoy robando su oxigeno?-Frunció el ceño algo disgustado.

-No, y voy a ignorar tú irrespeto al no tomarte la delicadeza de honrarme con una reverencia.-Hizo una pausa-Quiero disculparme.

La mandíbula me cayó al suelo. Ni por asomo lo esperaba.

-Eso sí que es sorprendente, viniendo de alguien como usted, y no, no quiero sus disculpas, pero sí déselas a su hijo, él si las merece.

Se sentó frente a mi lleno de orgullo.

-Puedo parecer un monstruo y lo he sido con Edward, pero no lo soy realmente. Eres una niña y hay cosas que no entiendes, al igual que él. Hay ocasiones en las que se deben hacer sacrificios.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Considera haber tratado sin nada de amor a su hijo, un sacrificio?-Parece avergonzado. Recordé mi sueño.

-Solo quiero tú disculpa. No me comporte como debía contigo y desate tú furia, es comprensible. Eres bastante impulsiva, debí medirme y lo lamento.-Lo último lo dijo muy falsamente, pero el tono y su expresión me sorprendieron, hasta ablandaron.

Me pregunte si había juzgado mal a este hombre.

-¿Lo siente de verdad?

-Demasiado. De todas las cosas de las que me puedo arrepentir, encabeza la lista haber alejado a mi familia.

Nos miramos por un segundo y apreté las hojas del libro. Tenía que preguntárselo.

-¿Por qué trato a Edward como lo hizo?-Sus ojos se abrieron, muy incómodo. Whoa. Desconocía a quien estaba frente a mí.

-Porque si no lo hubiese hecho Edward no tendría madera de líder, por eso.-Sonaba horrible.-No es algo que comprendas ahora, pero lo harás con el tiempo y sé que ambos lograran la forma de perdonarme, pero necesito al menos oírlo en este momento.

Recuerdo mi sueño y siento un horrible escalofrió.

-Está bien, pero no es de corazón Señor: Lo perdono.

* * *

Abrí los ojos con fuerza despertándome de sopetón.

Una chirriante y fea alarma sonaba demasiado alto por todo el lugar, solo pude compararla con una alarma de incendios.

Edward se sentó con rapidez.

-¿Qué es eso?-Le pregunte levantándome.

Él tenía los ojos en blanco.-No puede ser.-Susurró parándose y poniéndose una bata de color negro justo cuando Emmet abrió las puertas usando solo unos pantalones de algodón, a su lado estaba Rosalie quien corrió hasta mí. Sus expresiones eran las mismas que la de Edward, lo que me hizo pensar que sucedía algo malo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-Me observaron y luego intercambiaron una mirada.

-Solo hay tres razones por las que suena esa alarma.-Comenzó Emmet.-Nos están atacando, nos están atacando o…

-O algo les sucedió a los Reyes.-Terminó Edward ausente. Mire a Rosalie con el corazón en la mano.

-¿Dónde está Alice, Rose?-Solo podía pensar en mi sueño, oh Dios, ese sueño. No era una coincidencia, lo sabía.

-No lo sé…

Entonces Alice apareció por la puerta en camisón de seda secándose una lagrima, pasó por el lado de Emmet y llegó hasta Edward.

-T-tienes que leer esto.-Le extendió una hoja de papel y con recelo él la tomó.

La habitación se quedó en absoluto silencio, tanto que me zumbaban los oídos. Todos veíamos como Edward leía la carta, hasta que levantó la cabeza negando.

Sentía su sorpresa, rabia e incredulidad.

-¿Qué dice?-Preguntó Emmet, a lo que Alice negó mirando al suelo y sentándose en la cama. Edward parecía estatua, por lo que me acerque hasta él y puse mi mano en su brazo.

-¿Estas…?-Se soltó con violencia y arrugó el papel lanzándolo a un lado.

-Emmet, ven conmigo.-Se alejó de mí sin tomarse la molestia de mirarme y salió de la habitación con Emmet detrás de él.

Rose comenzó a abrazar a Alice.

-¿Pero qué pasa? Habla por favor.-Entre tanto yo me arrodille y levante la hoja del suelo, extendiéndola para ver que decía.

Al terminar de leer mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y solté un gemido.

-Imposible…-Susurre para mí.

-¡Dios! Creo que puedes leer en voz alta ¿Verdad?-Chilló Rosalie muy irritada.

Tomé aire.

-_El poder conlleva responsabilidad y sacrificio. _

_Es probable que no comprendan nuestros actos, pero hacemos lo correcto y esperamos que ustedes hagan lo mismo, por lo cual, en uso de todas nuestras facultades, abdicamos, cediendo así nuestro cargo y posición a nuestro primogénito y su esposa, quienes a pesar de todo, están preparados para las responsabilidades que esto conlleva._

_Lo sentimos._

_Esme y Carlisle._

Alice soltó un sollozo.

-Se han ido, y solo dijeron eso.-Parecía destrozada y era comprensible.

Era la carta más fría que pudieron haber escrito. No dijeron un "los amamos", solo abandonaron su derecho a gobernar y sin una razón.

-¡Espera un segundo!-Grito la rubia.-¿Se fueron? Y… y ¡¿Les dejaron el trono?!

Oh. Mi. Dios.

Mareada y atontada mire a Alice quien no paraba de llorar. Me acerque echando humo hasta ella.

-¡Ya deja de llorar!-Le grite.-¡Lo sabías, no finjas! Es tú culpa que esto esté pasando. Te lo dije Alice, te dije que debíamos hacer algo.-Me lleve la mano a la frente.-¡Mierda! También es mi culpa.

Me miró apenada.-Lo siento, pero tiene que pasar.

Sentía que se me subía la sangre a la cabeza.

-Tiene que pasar ¿Por. Qué?

Tragó saliva mientras Rosalie observaba callada.

-No lo sé, simplemente me dijeron que va a suceder algo demasiado importante y hablaron sobre una profecía o algo así en la que ustedes deben ser los Reyes. No se nada más.-Lloriqueó.

-¿Profecía? ¡Por favor Alice!-Grite.-No puedo creer que confiará en ti, esto es demasiado.

-Bella cálmate.-Me ordenó Rose.-tienes que aceptar las cosas.

-¡No! ¿Oíste esto?-Señale la carta-Yo no quiero ser Reina ahora, ni Edward…-Me quede en blanco, comprendiendo la reacción de Edward y como esto lo estaría afectando. Por eso estaba tan furiosa, sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que habían influido en los míos.

Sus padres lo abandonaron sin ninguna explicación, poniendo sobre sus hombros una pesada responsabilidad que no deseaba tener.

Sentí la necesidad de buscarlo y darle mi apoyo, me necesitaba.

-Perdón Bella.-Dijo Alice.

-Ya… ya no importa.-Lance la nota a un lado y cogí mi bata de encima de la cama. Salí corriendo de la habitación poniéndomela sobre el camisón blanco, pero tuve que detenerme por el dolor entre mis muslos.

-Oh, mierda.-Dije dolorida.

-¡Traición!-Grito alguien del servicio a otro que corría con él.-¡Los reyes cometieron traición!

Rayos.

Muchas personas que yo no conocía corrían de una lado a otro por los pasillos, llenos de pánico, con cada individuo que me encontraba preguntaba si habían visto a Edward, pero nadie me daba razón y la alarma que atacaba mis oídos, solo servía para estresarme más.

Lo capto: La traición era algo muy serio en este lugar.

Frustrada me detuve mirando a todos lados, viendo como pasaban personas a mi alrededor, asustadas.

¿Dónde está?

En ese momento vi tres hombres de la guardia, a quienes les pregunte y si lo habían visto. Estaba cerca al despacho de su Padre.

Camine a todo pulmón por pasillos y subí escaleras hasta llegar ahí, pero a medida que me acercaba podía escuchar los gritos de Edward ordenando cosas que yo no comprendía, su voz era tan severa que incluso me atemorice.

Gire en el pasillo y lo vi de espaldas, ordenando con dureza a un puñado de soldados que estaban frente a él, su tono era tan filoso que los adeptos parecían intimidados.

Vale, recuerda que ya has lidiado muchas veces con él, tranquila.

Asintiendo camine hasta Edward y cuando estuve detrás suyo tome su muñeca, causando que frenará sus gritos y girara con disgusto el rostro hacia mí.

Estaba furioso, traicionado, lleno de dolor y ese mismo dolor me inundó.

Entrecerró los ojos, colérico.

-No es el maldito momento.-Dijo entre dientes.

-Tranquilízate.-Y con toda la delicadeza que pude lleve mi mano hasta la suya y la estreche corriendo el riesgo de que me rechazara frente a todos los espectadores, pero gracias al cielo no lo hizo, en lugar de eso se relajó un poco, comprendiendo que estaba ahí para él.

Miró a los hombres y les ordeno sin tanta ira comenzar con la búsqueda de sus Padres.

-¡Emmet!-Grito comenzando a caminar por el pasillo arrastrándome con él. Caminaba muy deprisa, así que me esforcé para no caer ni quejarme por mi estado.

-¿Si?-Preguntó con gracia apareciendo al lado del cobrizo.

-No han podido ir tan lejos, quiero que lideres a un grupo que atraviese todo el cielo en un radio de 50 kilómetros. Solo pudieron huir de esta isla de dos maneras, volando o por agua.

-Muy bien.-Y se alejó sin decir nada más, lo que era extraño en él.

Jasper apareció a mi lado, caminando con calma.

-Gracias por venir, estaba asustando a todos los hombres con sus gritos.-Me susurró.

-Jasper, tú vas a ir con un grupo que revise la isla, puede que se estén escondiendo.-Ordenó sin mirarnos.

-Pero yo soy humano…-Edward le dio una mirada iracunda y Jasper suspiró.

-Ya la capte, pero no creo que me obedezcan mucho, como ves parezco una oruga y ellos podrían aplastarme si quieren, no les gusta recibir órdenes de un humano.

Edward gruñó.

-Jasper mueve el culo o voy a pateártelo por ellos.

-Bien.-Respondió de mala gana y se fue dando trotes.

Llegamos al despacho de Carlisle que era magnifico y se dejó caer en el gran diván cerca al balcón, luciendo cansado.

-Ya cálmate, estás perdiendo los nervios.-Puso la cara entre las manos.

-Lo sé, pero es que yo… yo esperaba esto dentro de más tiempo. No lo quiero. ¡No puedo hacerlo!-Su voz se quebró-¡Se largaron como si no les importará! ¡¿Qué clase de Padres hacen eso?!-Se jalo el cabello con desesperación.-Vámonos, ahora que podemos, solo huyamos como ellos.

Dudando me arrodille frente a él, tomando con delicadeza sus manos. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-Para. Sé que no es lo que querías, pero no eres un cobarde, siempre le has dado la cara a tus responsabilidades-Me miró deshecho.-Ellos no tenían por qué hacer esto, es horrible que se hayan ido sin más ni más, pero no podemos hacer los mismo.

Negó con pesadumbre.-Bella escúchame, son unos traidores, nosotros…

Yo negué.-Escúchame a mí. Te criaron para esto, y si lo dejas, iré contigo, pero piénsalo, nadie será mejor que tú y ahora que Carlisle se fue, eres el único capacitado para gobernar.

Arrugó la nariz.

-Se supone que eran mis Padres, sabían que sería infeliz tomando el trono-Cerró los ojos.-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Odio esta porquería! No quiero gobernar.

-Pero ¿Y si termina gustándonos? Tengo el presentimiento que esto tiene que pasar. Créeme, es horrible, pero no esta tan mal.

-No quiero hacerlo.-Respondió malhumorado.

-Lo sé, pero tarde o temprano sucedería.

-¿Tú quieres quedarte?-Preguntó estrechando mis manos.

Respire hondo, la verdad, no estaba segura, pero sentía que esto tenía que pasar.

-Sí. Confía en mí.

Apoyó la frente en la mía.-¿Y si te equivocas? No quiero terminar como ellos, no quiero seguir sus pasos, ya te lo he dicho.

Reí.-Suelo equivocarme, solo mira con quien me case.-sonrió con cansancio y entonces lo abrace, haciendo que me estrechara con fuerza y hundiera la cara en mi hombro.-Yo somos como ellos, ¿Alguna vez los viste pelear como nosotros? Nunca, aparte, tú y yo podemos hacerlo.

-Gracias.-Inhale su aroma con el corazón en la mano. No era lo que queríamos, pero si lo correcto.

Me miró, con un deje de furia en los ojos, pero sobre todo tristeza. Acaricie el contorno de su rostro con cariño y luego me incline para darle un beso, al que no se negó.

Al rato nos levantamos y caminamos al balcón. Todo estaba tan oscuro allí afuera que el océano era una gran mancha muy negra. Abrace a Edward por la cintura y él me rodeo con su brazo.

-Siendo franca, no veo ningún dragón gigante volando en el cielo.

-Yo sí, ahí están, es solo que tus ojos no son tan eficientes.

-Uh, gracias.

Pasó una hora completa en la que nos quedamos en el balcón y como me estaba muriendo de frío, entramos con él sosteniéndome de la cadera para que no me esforzara al caminar. Nos quedamos sentados en el diván.

-Puede que aparezcan.-Dijo en un momento, lo que me entristeció ya que parecía un chiquillo abandonado.

Por otra larga hora tediosa en donde nos comíamos las uñas, él tenía la esperanza de que los encontrarían, pero yo sabía que no iba a ser así. Ya me estaba durmiendo con la cabeza sobre su hombro, cuando hubo noticias.

-Bella.-Me llamó Edward.

Desperté por completo pensando que los habían encontrado.

Era Emmet, que apareció junto con Jasper, lucían muy fatigados y ya no usaban sus pijamas. Detrás de ellos llegaron más hombres, por lo que tuvimos que ponernos de pie.

La expectación de todos era insoportable.

Edward no pudo preguntar nada ya que Emmet se adelantó.

-Revisamos el cielo, el mar y la tierra dos veces, pero no los encontramos.-Parecía también dolido.

-No, entonces no buscaron bien.-Podía sentir la desesperación de Edward.-Vuelvan a revisar las veces que sean necesarias. Encuéntrenlos. Ambos sabemos que deben estar cerca.

-Edward.-Emmet lo detuvo con paciencia mientras ponía la mano en el hombro del susodicho.-Ambos sabemos que no tiene sentido hacerlo.

La tensión no pudo ser peor y vi como Edward perdía el color de la cara, nervioso me miro con esos hermosos ojos verdes, atemorizados.

Había sido criado para esto, pero no evitaba que se asustara ante la responsabilidad que tenía.

-En verdad hicimos lo que pudimos.-Dijo Jasper parándose frente a mi.-Lo lamento.

Arrugue la cara intentando mantenerme calmada. Mire a Edward llena de preocupación.

-P-podemos hacerlo.-Susurre solo pare él. Eso sí, estaba a punto de hacerme encima, porque no me imaginaba lo que era tener que estar en semejante cargo. Él Parpadeo sopesándolo y finalmente asintió.

Edward tomó aire, armándose de valor y miro a todo el mundo.

-Muy bien.-Se dirigió a su primo.-Ya sabes que hacer Em.

Lleno de melancolía Emmet dio dos pasos atrás.

-Compañía.-Dijo como si fuese militar, creo que lo era. Todos los presentes se pararon recto y firme al mismo tiempo, haciéndome temblar.-Saludar Ya.-Otro movimiento hecho al tiempo. Emmet nos miró con intensidad.-Como Capitán y mano derecha de su Majestad, les ofrezco mi lealtad y la de todos mis hombres.-levantó la barbilla con orgullo.-Daremos nuestras vidas por ambos, muriendo si es necesario.

El labio inferior comenzaba a temblarme.-Compañía.-Volvió a decir con fuerza.-Ofrecer saludos.-Los presentes hicieron una seña solemne con el brazo y se arrodillaron frente a nosotros. Emmet se llevó la mano al pecho al igual que Jasper, arrodillándose como los demás.

Trague saliva, tomando con disimulo el brazo de Edward y apretándolo con fuerza, sintiendo un mal sabor de boca y como mi corazón empezaba a latir desbocado. Él, se tenso y pude ver como apretaba con mucha fuerza la mandíbula.

-Larga vida al Rey y a la Reina.-Dijo él Capitán con dureza.

-¡Larga vida al Rey y a la Reina!-Repitieron los presentes.

Oh, Dios.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAA!**

**¿Que haría sin ustedes, preciosos lectores? Les aseguro que me levantan el espíritu, jajaja. Un beso a todosssss, perdonen cualquier error, y va en serio, no recuerdo si hable antes de los padres de Emmet por lo que les pido que si me equivoque, me sigan la corriente, soy tan despistada que me cuesta trabajo jajaja **

**GRACIAS POR LEER! UN BESOTE A TODOS.**

**AleCullenn: Gracias por tu comentario y te entiendo, a veces ciertos personajes llegan a caernos muy mal, tanto que queremos sacarlos de la historia y molerlos a golpes. Mis mas sinceras disculpas por hacerte sentir asì. :3**

**Sole: Whoa! En verdad agradezco tu sinceridad, y es grato para mi ese tipo de cumplidos, como el que dijiste sobre mi ortografía y que escribo bien jajaja CLARO QUE TOMARE EN CUENTA TUS CONSEJOS, QUE REALMENTE DESCONOCÍA. Por otra parte, no me lo tomo para nada mal, ya que es bueno que un lector mencione ese tipo de detalles. En fin, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de reflexionar sobre mis cuitas y comentar jajaja**

**IsaKristen o sea... Nathaly: Jjajajajaja. ¡Habia olvidado ese pequeño detalle de tus muchos seudónimos Nat! ¡Ahs! Es que, es que simplemente lo olvido DIOS, intentare no ser tan despistada, GRACIAS POR SER TAN LINDA Y LEAL... Y GENIAL Y POR COMENTAR OK? De todas mis lectoras tu estas entre mis mas queridas y a las que es difícil olvidar. **

**PanquecitosConLeche92:JAJAJJA, en serio reí con tu comentario. Lo se, lo se, Bella es una tonta y mas por lo de las pastillas anticonceptivas, pero lo agregue porque... bueno, realmente quería escribir algo diferente a lo de siempre, en que Bella se embaraza y esta jodida hasta la felicidad con eso. Queria ser mas realista, jajajaj en fin, gracias por tu comentario y que forma de crear un seudónimo jaja, lindo. GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.**

**Pamelix:¡Ay, Pamelix! Casi me haces derramar una lagrimita de felicidad, en serio, es el cielo cuando alguien nota tu esfuerzo. Muchas gracias por seguir todas mis historias, aunque eso me apena, ya que las otras no están tannn biennn escritas, pero ¿Que se le puede hacer? jaja. Gracias por comentar.**

**Suiza19: Linda, me alegra y me da mucha risa que hayas esperado con tanto entusiasmo jajaja, y sobre lo que mencionaste de los problemas, se lo que se siente, yo he pasado por cosas difíciles como todos y he encontrado un escape perfecto en Fanfiction y los libros, la vida puede ser dura, pero yo veo los problemos como un reto para no dejarse vencer. PUEDES HACERLO. Y sobre el afrodisiaco jajajjajaja, sipi, es el tipo de droga que yo tambien quisiera usar jaja. Gracias por comentar, besos.**

**Zujeyane:Gracias por comentar jajajaj, y tambien gracias por seguirme. Me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**OK, casi que no termino, jaja. Quiero pedirles que me deseen suerte esta semana, ya que entro por primera vez a la universidad, en ciudad nueva, viviendo sola y de verdad siento que tendré un ataque de locura y mas porque no se cocinar y quemo hasta el agua jaja. SOY UNA INUTIL ASUSTADA POR ESTE CAMBIO. ¡Me voy de casa de mis padres! Deseenme suerte por favor, estoy desesperada.**

**Por otro lado, tengo facebook, cuenta personal o como sea y si cualquiera desea hablar conmigo solo HÁGANLO, no muerdo jajajaja.**

**LOS AMO A TODOS MUCHOOOOO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP, LES ADVIERTO QUE TODO SE PONDRA FEOO. **

**Los ama...**

**LA LINDA Y ESTRESANTE MINA.**


	15. Capítulo catorce: La corona

**Los personajes (la mayoría) pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo catorce: La corona.**

_Soy el Rey de este mundo_

_Y contra tempestades de tierra lucharé hasta el final,_

_Criaturas de mis sueños, levántense y bailen conmigo,_

_Ahora y por siempre_

_Soy su Rey._

_Outro- M83_

Todo el cuerpo me temblaba, veía a todos los presentes y sentía que me iba a caer.

Estaba enferma.

-¡Bella!-Escuche la voz de Rose que hizo eco por el lugar. Ella apareció por el umbral de la puerta con Alice detrás. Ambas, al ver la escena perdieron cualquier gesto. Alice dio un paso a atrás y Rose que quedó como piedra, nos miramos y yo negué para que no dijera o hiciera nada inapropiado.

"Mierda"-Vocalizo Rose mirándome sin articular un solo sonido y desorientadas, se arrodillaron, con Alice soltando pequeñas lágrimas.

Nadie hacia ruido, nada.

Mordí mi labio y pellizque a Edward, quien salió de su ensoñación.

-¿Cuándo se efectuara la coronación?-Preguntó con dureza.

-Mañana… Majestad.-Respondió Jasper, sin mirarlo.

Mi expresión se deformó. MAÑANA.

Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón frenéticos.

Edward tomó mi mano y la estrechó mientras asentía.

-Nos retiramos.

Me llevó con delicadeza entre ellos, que se hacían a un lado con la mirada clavada al suelo.

Llegamos al pasillo y solté un jadeo.

El pasillo estaba atestado de individuos, mujeres y hombres. No había manera de pasar, pero sin darme tiempo de ver una forma de escape, Edward tiró de mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar por entre la multitud que se hacía a un lado arrodillándose.

Estaba pasmada, en blanco, no sabía que hacer o que pensar. Pasaba demasiado rápido.

Solté un gemido cuando sentí manos tocando el vuelo de mi bata y camisón, como si fuera una deidad.

Evite hacer un mohín, pero toda la gente que estaba en el castillo se encontraba allí, solo para arrodillarse ante nosotros, solo para mostrarnos respeto.

-Mi Reina.-Me detuve en seco al escuchar la voz de una mujer en el suelo a mi lado. Edward tiró de mí pero lo mire mal y no insistió más.

Me gire a la mujer que tenía el cabello negro, era menuda y llevaba a un bebe recién nacido en brazos.

-¿Si?-Mi voz casi se rompe debido a la circunstancia tan incómoda y jodidamente fea.

Con los ojos clavados en el suelo continuo.

-¿Podría cargar a mi bebe y darle su bendición?-Puse los ojos en blanco al tiempo en el que arrugaba la nariz.

¿Qué mierda?

Mire de reojo a Edward quien acercó su boca a mi oreja.

-Hazlo.-Lo mire intentando decirle que era absurdo. Yo no era ninguna santa, no era nada cercano a eso como para que me pidiera semejante cosa.

-Pe…-Me mandó una mirada seria y suspire.

Vale…

Mire a la mujer y me arrodille tomando al bultito en mis brazos con mucho recelo.

Eh… ¡¿Qué mierda se supone que sigue?! ¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

Las mejillas se me encendieron mientras miraba al bebe, que era muy bonito y movía sus manos regordetas. Lo sostuve sin saber cómo demonios reaccionar.

-Es muy hermoso.-Dije con suavidad y mire a Edward quien solo observaba, tieso. Mire a la mujer.-Vamos, ponte de pie.-Ella me observó espantada.-Vamos, hazlo.-Insistí moviendo la cabeza a un lado.

Lo hizo y note como temblaba.

Sonreí besando al bebe en la frente y luego le susurre palabras afectuosas que solo él escuchara para no ridiculizarme, simulando así que lo estaba bendiciendo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-Pregunté.

-Dell.-Parpadee sonriendo de lado. ¿Cómo la marca de computadores?

-Pues es hermoso… Mmmm-Hice una mueca esperando a que me dijera su nombre.

-Corina.-Asentí.

-Es hermoso Corina.-Le eche un último vistazo y se lo devolví.-Sera un hombre fuerte y digno.

Ya. No era original y no tenía idea, pero bueno, al decirlo, Corina pareció como si le hubiese dado la mejor noticia de su vida.

Extendí la mano con delicadeza hacia Edward quien la tomó y continuamos caminando.

Quería esconderme debajo de las mantas de mi cama, y lo haría.

* * *

Apenas se cerraron las puertas pegue un suspiro largo mientras Edward caminaba como zombie hasta el balcón.

Yo fui hasta la cama y me senté, hecha polvo. Esto estaba fuera de nuestras manos. Dios. ¿Yo reina? ¡Yo!

Levante la cara, mirando al balcón. Edward no estaba bien, estaba roto y deshecho.

Me levante y llegue hasta él.

-Edward… -Me miró sobre su hombro.

-No, no quiero hablar sobre mis sentimientos ni sobre nada ¿Bien? No quiero que me vengas con que quieres consolarme, porque me importa una mierda. Déjame solo.

Me cruce de brazos sorprendida por su cambio de humor.

-Muérete.-Me gire y camine adentro, pero me detuve.-No te desquites conmigo, ya madura.

Escuche como soltaba un gruñido bestial. Me gire extrañada, y para mi sorpresa ya no estaba, pero alcance a ver su forma de dragón volando en el cielo.

Le saque la lengua y camine a la cama.

No sé porque se desquitaba conmigo, no era mi culpa y yo estaba igual de jodida que él.

Me metí entre las cobijas, decidida a dormir y prepararme psicológicamente para mañana.

_-Aunque muera, no te vas a escapar de mi.-Dijo Edward acariciando mi mandíbula. Lucia diferente, su cabello era más dorado y le caía hasta la nuca en pequeños rizos desordenados._

_-Promételo._

_-Lo prometo._

_De repente la escena cambió. Yo estaba detrás de una mujer, tenía el cabello hasta los pies y vestía de blanco. Escuche como sollozaba._

_Comenzó a caminar hasta un balcón grande y de piedra, al hacerlo, parecía dolorida, como si estuviera tan herida que no le era posible caminar sin sentir dolor. Llegó al barandal de roca y puso las manos sobre él agachando la cabeza. _

_Me acerqué y la escuche sollozar con más desesperación._

_-Oye…-Tragué saliva.-¿Estás bien?_

_La mujer contuvo un gemido. Creo que no me escuchaba ni veía._

_-Mi Señora…-Dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí, pero no me pude girar, era como si solo pudiera mirar a la mujer de cabello largo._

_-Déjame.-Respondió con dolor, pero el corazón se me detuvo. Era mi voz, pero más noble y suave._

_-Pero Señora…_

_-¡Que me dejes!-Gritó girándose para mirar a la dueña de la voz. Solté un grito. Era yo, YO, pero diferente, era yo, pero no era yo. Si, menuda explicación.-¿Qué? ¿También se me ha quitado el derecho a llorar?_

_-No, pero debe descansar por su estado...-Ella se tensó y levantó el mentón con altives._

_-Mi espíritu no volverá a descansar Siobhan y adelante, dilo: Mi cuerpo es débil y por eso no pudo dar vida a mi hijo, es tan débil que debo permanecer en cama, cuando él, que es todo lo que me queda, está luchando sin saber lo deshonrosa que es su mujer…_

_-Bella._

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Mi respiración estaba descontrolada y sentía el sudor sobre mi piel, pero eso no era lo peor. Yo estaba de pie en el balcón, no estaba en mi cama.

El miedo me petrificó. ¡¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí, si estaba durmiendo?!

-Bella, Bella… ¡Reacciona!-Me cogió Edward de los brazos y comenzó a zarandearme para que reaccionara.

Mi boca tembló.

-Yo…-No sabía que decir, las sensaciones de tristeza y miedo estaban a flor de piel.

-¡Mírame!-Levanté la vista y lo hice. La preocupación manchaba sus orbes y respiraba con mucha fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo me lance sobre él y lo abrace. Me rodeó con firmeza y me sentí en mi hogar.-Dios ¿Estás loca o qué demonios te sucede?

-No… no sé, ¿Qué pasó?

-Venía de volar y apenas entre a la habitación te encontré en el borde del balcón susurrando cosas raras, como si hablaras en otra lengua.-Me separó bruscamente mirándome con furia.-Parecía como si quisieras saltar, es más, lunática de pacotilla, lo hubieras hecho si no hubiera llegado a tiempo ¿Pero qué mierda?

El color se fue de mi cara.

-Creo que fui sonámbula.-Resopló molestó.

-Estás loca.-Soltó colérico.-Nunca ¿Escuchas? Nunca vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.

Me pasé la mano por la frente, muda, pasmada.

-Como sea, vamos, ambos necesitamos dormir.-Comentó tomándome de la cadera y llevándome a la cama. Las rodillas me temblaban, mi cuerpo estaba debilitado.

Se sacó la ropa y me abrazó protectoramente. Solo podía ver el lugar en el que quedaba su corazón. Puse mi mano allí comprendiendo que nuestra pelea había quedado atrás.

Tenía miedo por mis sueños y estaba mal por algo que ni entendía. ¿Qué era?

Hasta quería llorar.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te propuse Matrimonio?-Parpadee, comprendiendo que deseaba hacerme sentir mejor.

-Si, en la casa de mis padres.-Mi voz casi se rompe. Recordé las ramas que tenía en la cabeza y todo lo que me dijo.

-Estaba loco.-Admitió.-¿Recuerdas algo en especial de todo lo que te dije?

Hice una mueca.

-Fueron muchas cosas Edward.-Susurré con cansancio.

-Bueno, te grite que serias mi esposa y en ningún momento me creíste, a veces hasta lo negaste a capa y espada. ¿Qué se siente ser una perdedora?

Me puse roja.

-¿Si? Tú dijiste que nunca pasaría nada entre nosotros e infinidad de cosas horribles, ¿Qué se siente ser probablemente el mayor imbécil de este mundo?

-Se siente bien.-Fruncí el ceño y lo mire extrañada.

-¿Qué?

Sonrió.

-Sí, no me molesta haber escupido al cielo con eso, porque te tengo aquí.

Me quede mirándolo en silencio.

-Lo lamento, no debí actuar así-Hizo una pausa-por favor, no me abandones cuando sea un idiota.-Lo mire sorprendida. ¿Quién era este Edward? Porque sonaba extraño al decir ese tipo de cosas.

-No podría.

Frunció el ceño.

-Quiero creerlo y sé que estoy siendo patético…

-No sé cómo hago para soportarte.-Sentí su alegría.-Sabes que no podemos separarnos.

Él se tensó.

-Solo muertos.-Murmuró.

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo un nudo en mi estómago.

-No creo que la muerte sea tan fuerte como para eso.-Y tras decirlo nos miramos a los ojos.

Acarició mi mejilla.

-También quiero pensar que es así.

* * *

-Ahs.-Escuche que gruñía Edward en mi cuello.-¡Largo!

En la mañana desperté entre sus brazos y solté un quejido mientras escondía mi rostro en su hombro.

-¿A quién le gritas?-Susurre pasando la mano por su abdomen y abrazándolo con pereza. Disfrutaba de su sola cercanía.

Él sonrió y me pegó a su cuerpo.

-A quien sea que este golpeando la puerta. No pienso levantarme a esta hora, ni de chiste lo hare.

Reí.

-Ah, ya lo recuerdo MA-JES-TAD ¿Cómo se supone que deba dirigirme a ti ahora?

Apoyó el peso en su codo para mirarme y me besó con ternura.

-Ni idea.-Me dio otro beso.-¿Qué te parece Señor supremo del sexo?

Solté una carcajada acariciándole la nuca.

-Uu, no.-Me carcajee.-Me tildarían de pervertida.

Se puso sobre mí y maldije el que no pudiéramos hacer nada de nada. Solo pase mis manos por su espalda, mientras el besaba mi rostro.

-Va a ser un día pesado, si quieres puedo ordenar que aplacen esto y tú, mi querida Reina, podrías acompañarme a un lugar lejano en donde solo estuviéramos los dos.

Tentador, mucho.

-Jah. Nos tacharían de traidores o algo peor.-Nos besamos y acaricie sus labios con mi lengua, él llevó su mano a mi nuca y me acercó a él. No había nada mejor que un buen saludo de buenos días como este.

Alguien volvió a golpear las puertas con mucha fuerza y Edward soltó un gruñido.

-¡Ah!-Levantó la cabeza y miró hacía ellas.-¡Voy a castigar al próximo que toque esas malditas puertas! ¡Largo de aquí!

Me reí, él me miró y sonrió de lado.

-Esos pendejos me están sacando de quicio. Nunca creí que los súbditos fueran tan insoportables.

Bese la esquina de su boca.

-Paciencia, además, tal vez si es hora de levantarnos.

Negó con rapidez.

-Ah, ah.-Me tomó de las caderas y nos hizo girar para que yo quedará sobre él.-Estas cuatro paredes son nuestro lugar especial y voy a mandar al diablo a cualquiera que desee arruinarlo.

Lo bese riendo como tonta, pero era inevitable.

Él llevó las manos por mis muslos haciéndome temblar cada vez que las movía para arriba.

Y alguien volvió a tocar la maldita puerta, haciendo que soltará una carcajada en su cara, separando nuestro contacto.

-¡Maldita sea!-Gritó. Rodé sobre él para hacerme a su lado, acomodando mi cabeza en su hombro.-¡Entren de una puñetera vez!

Las puertas se abrieron y entró Emmet ya vestido con cuatro personas detrás de él.

-Majestades.-Hizo una venia sarcástica y luego se levantó.-Lamento interrumpir, aunque claro, no creo que estuviera interrumpiendo nada.

Edward se sentó mirándolo con desdén.

-¿Qué quieres Emmet?

-Bueno, no sé, solo pasaba por aquí y quise saludarlos.-Bufó-Está claro que vengo por la coronación.

Edward se rascó la cabeza.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa.-Respondió fastidiado. Me senté.

-Em, me alegra que estés tan comprometido pero Edward…

-Con todo respeto Majestad, su esposo es un pelmazo irresponsable.-Sonreí.-La ceremonia es en pocas horas y hay mucho que hacer y no me interesa lo que tiene para decirme.

Mostré mis palmas.

-Vale y tienes razón, ya llévate al pelmazo.

Edward me miró sorprendido.

-¿Disculpa?

-La Reina habló.-Emmet lo cogió del brazo y lo sacó de la cama. Edward me miró negando levemente.

-Traidora.-Susurró.

Levanté los hombros.

-Nos veremos luego Majestad.

* * *

_"Reina Isabella Marie Swan De Cullen"… "Reina Bella Marie De Cullen"… "Reina Bella De Cullen"… "Reina Bella Cullen."_

¡Puaj!

Era mi imaginación o todos sonaban espantosos.

Estaba frente a los portones dobles que estaban cerrados, a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad, podía escuchar los murmullos de los invitados al otro lado y quería salir pitada de aquí. No podía hacerlo, era demasiado apresurado.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco estilo princesa que dejaba descubiertos mis hombros y brazos, un velo cayendo hasta mis pies desde mi pelo delicadamente recogido. La única cosa de color era mi collar, pero me sentía hermosa, como pocas veces.

Pero mis nervios me mataban.

Y el idiota de Edward no llegaba.

Respire con dificultad mirando a todos lados con desesperación.

No llevábamos ni medio año de casados e iba a pasar esto.

Edward ¡Ya aparece!

De repente escuche unos pasos fuertes acercándose. Me gire y vi al cobrizo caminando con seguridad fingida hasta mí. Llevaba una armadura brillante, magnifica.

Sentí como me deshacía de un gran peso, por lo que camine con torpeza hasta él y me lance a sus brazos.

-¿Y esto?-Preguntó confundido mientras me estrechaba con recelo.-Por favor, no me salgas con que te arrepientes y que quieres el divorcio…-Dijo con pesimismo.-porque de una vez te digo que eso no va a pasar.

Casi me reí.

-No, es que… Estoy a punto de tener un ataque de estrés, no-no es fácil.-Inspire aire.-¿Escuchas los murmullos? ¡¿LOS-ESCUCHAS?! Acaso ¡¿Cuánta gente hay allí?!

Respiraba lentamente.

-Mucha, y me alegra que sea eso, de verdad, lo que menos necesito es una pelea contigo.-Me separe y estire los labios como una niña enamoradiza esperando a que él me besara.

Soltó una risa como diciendo ¿En serio?

-Edward Cullen, si no me das un piquito te dejare aquí y me iré a comer helado a la cocina.-Con vergüenza se acercó y plantó un piquito en mi boca fruncida.

Se alejó mirando a todas partes.

-¿Sabes lo que mis adeptos pensarían si me pillan dando besitos como si fuera un mocoso?

-¿Qué eres dulce?

-No, que parezco una nena blanda ¿Si? Limitémonos a hacerlo en lugares privados.-Besó mi mano tan caballerosamente que casi olvide mi nombre.

-Majestad.-Dijo una voz dura y a la vez suave cerca de nosotros. Ambos giramos el rostro encontrándonos con un tipo no tan alto como Edward, fibroso y con barba. Sus ojos grises eran hermosos. Iba por los cuarenta.

Edward se irguió sin soltarme la mano, pero estaba bastante tenso.

-Mi esposa también está aquí Garrett.-Él me miro algo petulante y aclaró la garganta.

-Mis disculpas… Majestades.-Vaya, sí que no parecía muy contento con eso.-Los presentes están ansiosos, ya es hora.

-Pueden esperar.-Respondió tajante. Garrett ocultó su desconformidad.

-Perdone Majestad pero usted debe…

Edward levantó el mentón con una amenaza implícita y Garrett cerró la boca.

-Adelante, ¿Qué?

Garrett tragó saliva.

-Debería ser más como su Padre.-Pestañee lentamente intentando procesarlo.

Que le den, sí que es idiota.

En un acto digno de mis sentidos súper rápidos, me pare frente a Edward justo cuando se abalanzo para darle en la cara al pobre tipo, que solo dio un paso atrás, casi me hace a un lado pero al estrechar mi mano alrededor de su muñeca, se detuvo.

-Guarda la calma, o esto va a terminar mal para nosotros.-Dije mirándolo sobre mi hombro y apretando su muñeca con mi mano derecha.

-Voy a romperle la cara.-Soltó entre dientes.-Suéltame o voy a pasar sobre ti. Hazte a un lado.

Ay, Diosito.

-No, no lo harás.-Mire a Garrett.-Y tú, no necesitamos de nadie que haga de niñera con nosotros, ve a tú lugar, que Él Rey y yo-Dios, quería reírme.-Comenzaremos esto en un segundo.

Frunció el ceño, ofendido.

-No voy a seguir ordenes de…

Lo atravesé con los ojos.

Oh, no, no lo iba a decir.

-Mira amigo, si sueltas algo sobre lo deshonroso que es que una mujer humana te mande, te aseguro que me hare a un lado.-Edward inspiró, pero para mi sorpresa se quedó quieto.

Dios, aquí sí que se tomaban en serio la posición de "inferioridad" de un humano de dragón.

Garrett miró al suelo con dificultad sopesándolo.

-Si… Mi Señora.

Y con eso se arrodilló, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Mire a Edward.

-Ese idiota ¿Quién es?-Hizo crujir su cuello con algo de rabia.

-Ese idiota era la mano derecha de mi Padre.

Oh.

Luego de un momento en silencio nos acercamos a las puertas.

-Bien, Princesa.-Comenzó.-Párate recta, con exagerada dignidad, no mires a nadie, siempre al frente, lleva la cabeza en alto sin importar nada. Eres superior a ellos Bella-Puso su mano en el espacio entre ambos. Puse la mía sobre la suya.-y…

-¿Y?-Giró el rostro para mirarme con intensidad.

-Recuerda que eres su Reina.-Trague saliva sintiendo mariposas.-No tienes que rebajarte y Dios, si tú fuiste dada a mí, es porque tienes las agallas para estar a mi lado, así que no dudes de nada. Te voy a apoyar, no voy a dejar que te coman viva.

Sonreí con gratitud.

-Lo sé.

De repente se acercó y me besó con fuerza.

-Tú puedes, Princesa. De. Cielos.-Me sorprendí por su contundencia cuando anoche, estaba paralizado y también, por cómo me llamó. Raro.

Abrí los ojos espantada cuando se paró firme y golpeo levemente las puertas, entonces, los murmullos cesaron.

Comenzaron a presentarnos con todo y nuestros títulos del otro lado.

-Edward.-A pesar de tenerlo al lado, me sentía sin protección.

-¿Si?

Nos miramos.

-Te ves atractivo.-Nos sonreímos levemente.

Las puertas se abrieron dejándonos ver el espectáculo. Involuntariamente mi pierna se fue para atrás, preparándome para dar media vuelta e irme, pero la detuve poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Doble Mierda.

Era un recinto enorme, que digo enorme, descomunal, frente a nosotros había una alfombra larga y blanca con tocados dorados que iba desde nosotros hasta dos tronos sobre una plataforma de piedra con escalones, a cada lado había dos pequeños, donde estaban sentados nuestra familia. De ambos lados había más de las personas que alcanzaba a contar y todas nos observaban sin pestañear.

Trague saliva, queriendo salir de allí, era lo más horrible que había llegado a sentir.

Nadie hacía nada, nadie decía nada. Todos nos miraban y continuaban callados.

Apreté mi mandíbula.

Respira y resiste.

Me mantuve firme, llena de dignidad y con el rostro completamente serio, pero Dios, cuanto miedo tenia, de quedar en ridículo, de ser la burla de todos, de no ser suficiente.

Comenzamos a caminar a través del lugar y me pareció el infierno, nadie hablaba, solo nos observaban y temía que notaran el temblor de mi cuerpo o mis pierdas a punto de fallar.

Edward estaba a mi lado, yo había sido hecha para esto, para ser igual que él. Tenía que lograrlo.

Sentí como acarició con disimulo mi mano. Sentía mi miedo, y yo el suyo.

Cuando llegamos a los tronos, que eran de mármol, oro y piedras preciosas, nos giramos y mantuvimos allí parados, mientras comenzaba la ceremonia.

Fue lenta y nos bendijeron, alabaron, glorificaron y aconsejaron muchas personas que ni idea quienes eran. Ya me dolían mis pies con tacones y sentía la irritación de Edward.

Pude notar como más de uno, hombres y mujeres en el público, me observaban con altives y desagrado.

Evite sentirme herida, y cada vez que lo notaba, los maldecía con groserías raras que se me ocurrían.

Cuando llegó el momento, me arrodille con toda la delicadeza posible, para ser coronada.

-Isabella Marie Swan De Cullen.-Intente no rodar los ojos por el "De"-Te confiero hoy con todos los Dioses y el universo de testigos la prueba física del cargó más honorable de la Tierra Hermana…-Sentí el material pesado tocando mi cabeza, escuchando el discurso de Emmet-Si nuestro mundo y las personas en él llegan a estar en peligro ¿juras dar tú vida y alma por la preservación de tú pueblo?

Trague saliva.

-Lo juro.

-¿Juras luchar por el desvalido y en contra del malvado?

-Lo juro.

-¿Juras entregar a quienes amas en pro del bienestar de esta tierra?

Por algún motivo sentí un pinchazo ante esas palabras.

"Ya lo hice."

¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!

-Bella.-Susurro Emmett, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Parpadee.

-Lo juro.

-Y si llegases a fallar ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías?

Me quede sin aire, era la única cosa que debía responder con mis palabras y me petrificada ese hecho. Era una respuesta importante, pero sabía que decir mucho antes de que terminara de pronunciar la oración.

Aclaró la garganta para traerme al presente. Sentí de nuevo esa melancolía en el fondo de mi pecho.

-Hasta el punto de mantener mi espíritu errando sin descanso para rectificar mi error.

Continuó hablando pero no pude prestarle atención, era esa sensación de nuevo, de deja vu.-Te corono Reina de todos nosotros; Sabia y justa, digna y buena; Esperamos tú auxilio Reina de Fuego.

Puso la corona sobre mi cabeza y me erguí, respirando erráticamente. Era magnifico y la adrenalina inigualable.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre mí, hasta los de Edward, que parecía orgulloso de lo que veía.

"Reina"

Entonces Alice se levantó de su pequeño trono y tomó la corona, en lo que Edward se arrodillaba ella comenzó a hablar con seriedad, soltando un largo discurso digno de un Rey.

Fue más memorable que el mío y podía sentir como Edward estaba nervioso.

-Hermano, Majestad, Primogénito, has sido destinado y elegido para protegernos, por ello, te corono como nuestro único y verdadero líder, Rey de fuego. Que este acto no lo rompa ningún mortal, y que este mundo arda si sucede.

Se irguió con orgullo y miro a todos los presentes, pero detuvo la mirada en mí, levantó la mano y yo la tome.

Alice retrocedió inclinándose con delicadeza.

-¡Larga vida al Rey y a la Reina!-Gritó Emmet.

-¡Larga vida al Rey y a la Reina!-Gritaron todos. Emmet retrocedió y se arrodillo poniendo su mano hecha puño en su pecho, entonces todos los presentes hicieron una venia, llena de respeto y nobleza.

Yo no paraba de temblar.

* * *

Miraba el océano oscuro y la noche estrellada.

Luego de la coronación la fiesta se había extendido hasta la medianoche y continuaba. Yo estaba agotada y no quería estar más en eso, por lo que me había escapado al jardín para darme un respiro, eso sí, la había pasado fenomenal y ser la Reina, me gustaba de cierta forma.

-No había mencionado lo maravillosa que te ves hoy.

Me gire para ver a Edward, que llevaba una flor en la mano.

-Esto, gracias.-Se acercó lentamente y me ofreció la flor.

-Ya sé que es una ñoñada, pero recíbela….

La tome con mis dedos y sonreí.

-Es preciosa.

-No tanto como lo que estoy viendo en este instante.-Sonreí de oreja a oreja poniéndome roja.

-Es una de las pocas veces que has dicho que soy hermosa.

Besó mi frente.

-Sí, es que es una de las pocas veces en las que he bebido mucho.-Abrí mi boca y golpee su pecho.

-¡Eres un tonto!-Tiró de mí y ambos nos besamos entre risitas.

-Ya, lo lamento.-Se separó.-Es algo que debería decirte más seguido ¿No?

-Hazlo solo cuando lo creas realmente.

Él negó pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Es tan extraño ser el Rey-Dijo cuando comenzamos a caminar por el jardín.-pero no sé, supongo que podría acostumbrarme.

Nos tomamos de las manos con algo de timidez.

-Me alegra escucharlo.-Eso me ponía muy feliz.

El aire marino me encantaba.

-Sí, no lo sé, siento que podría hacer todo lo que quisiera, siento que no hay un límite verdadero…

-Que puedes ayudar a muchos.-Asentí ante sus palabras y las mías.

Llegamos a un muelle y me soltó, para caminar hasta el final de este.

-Nunca creí que fuese tan feliz como ahora.-Dijo de repente.-Y te lo debo Bella.

Sonreí poniendo mis manos y la flor sobre mi pecho.

-Yo siento lo mismo.-Respondí.-También soy feliz.

-¿Te digo algo? Hasta podría alegrarme que nunca volvieran mis Padres.

Fruncí el gesto.

Recordé la expresión de ambos en mi visión, su dolor y tristeza. No.

-No deberías, Edward, ellos estaban tristes cuando se fueron.

Él se irguió de inmediato.

-¿Cómo?-Su voz se volvió dura y fea.

Me arrepentí de inmediato de abrir la boca.

-S-sí, es que…-Suspire.-No te lo había dicho, pero, hable con Alice y dijo que desarrolle una especie de don parecido al suyo. A veces puedo ver el futuro cuando duermo ¿No es emocionante?

Se quedó callado.

-¿Edward?

-¿Lo sabías?-No se dio vuelta.-¿Sabías lo que iban a hacer?

Mi estómago brinco.

-Eh… -Suspire.-Eso creo, no lo entendía, pensaba que era un sueño pero luego hable con tú hermana y me aclaró todo lo…

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-Me interrumpió.

¿Por qué estaba tan tajante?

-Antes de que se fueran, pero no sabía las consecuencias de mi visión. Vi a tus padres aquí mismo, hablando sobre lo duro que sería dejarlos y sobre lo digno que serias…

Se giró de repente. Las aletas de su nariz estaban más grandes y su mirada me hizo dar un paso atrás, me observó como si fuera el mismísimo Jacob Black, lleno de odio.

-¿Sabías con anticipación que me harían esto?-Tragué saliva.

-Edward, eso es…

-¡Responde de una maldita vez!-Me hizo estremecer.

-¡Sí! Lo sabía pero no tenía idea de lo que…

Dio cinco largas zancadas hasta mí y me cogió de los brazos levantándome unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?!-Gritó asqueado.-¡Confié en ti! Te deje conocerme, te enseñe todo lo que soy ¡Y terminaste apuñalándome por la espalda!

Puse los ojos en blanco negando llena de espanto.

-¡No es así!-Me defendí.-No tenía idea de lo que eso significaba.

Soltó una risa llena de desprecio.

-¡Edward, lo acabas de decir! ¡Hasta eres feliz con esto!-Negó colérico, pero también herido.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Escupió nauseabundamente.-Odio cada parte de esto, y tú, TÚ lo sabías y aun así te quedaste callada, dime ¿Tanta era la desesperación que sentías por ser Reina? ¿Tanto es el rencor que me tienes? ¡Respóndeme! ¿Tan egoísta puedes llegar a ser?

Lo mire por un momento y me convencí de que tenía razón, hasta la parte de ser Reina, yo no lo hice por ese motivo, obviamente.

-No, nada de eso… solo pensé que no era algo relevante, sabes que no te dañaría.-Sus rasgos se suavizaron por un segundo, pero un pensamiento nubló su mirada y se volvió más violenta.

-Dios.-Me soltó con tanta brusquedad que me tambalee.-¡Eres una imbécil! ¡Retrasada estúpida!

Abrí los ojos, sin palabras, pasmada, dolida, pero sobre todo eso, furiosa, mucho.

Clic. Eso hizo mi locura, un clic.

Me jodió tanto lo que dijo y el odio con que me miró que levanté la mano y le propine un puñetazo certero, uno de verdad. Me miró sorprendido pero luego se llevó la mano a la mejilla y levantó el mentón con desdén.

-Antes creía que tú eras la mejor de ambos y hubiera dado todo por eso-Escupió y pude ver la saliva roja, para mi sorpresa.-pero eres peor que yo.

Contuve las lágrimas.

-¿Ah, sí?-Pregunté con ira.

-Sí, eres el ser más falso con quien tuve la desgracia de toparme, maldigo a la vida por haberme dado a una miseria sin corazón.-Suspiró con pesar.-Si tú eres digna Isabella, entonces yo no soy un cabrón.

Respire enfurecida.

-Me alegra que me conozcas tan bien.-Respondí con sarcasmo.-Siempre tan idio…

-Quiero que te vayas.-Interrumpió.-Pero no solo de aquí, te quiero fuera de mi mundo, largo…-Ladeó la cabeza y me miró como si se tratara de un perro.

De nuevo mi corazón se rompió, de nuevo, pero Dios, no fue como las otras veces, sino que cien veces peor, porque ahora, yo quería a Edward, mucho pero mis sentimientos no eran suficientes como para agachar la cabeza.

Levanté el mentón a punto de romperme.

Apreté la mandíbula y solté la flor para llevar las manos al collar de corazón y jalarlo de un movimiento.

Di tres pasos atrás y le lance el collar a la cara. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mientras caía la joya al suelo. Me observó anonadado.

Ambos sabíamos lo que ese collar significaba, y disimuló muy bien sus sentimientos, pero yo podía sentirlos. Él sabía que el collar era el símbolo de toda nuestra relación, la cosa más significativa entre ambos y ahora no había marcha atrás.

-¿Él puesto te quedó grande, traidora?

Negué sin poder creerlo. Me estaba destrozando como solo él podía lograrlo.

-Majestades.-Nos giramos al tiempo, para encontrarnos con Garrett, de nuevo.-Es hora de otro baile real.-Él notó que sucedía algo entre nosotros, pero pareció no importarle.

Tragué saliva.

-No es el momento Ga…

-Por supuesto que si.-Edward me cogió del brazo como el bruto que era y ni me miró.

-Suéltame, ahora.-Su agarre se apretó más y me hizo caminar junto a él mientras Garrett caminaba delante de nosotros.

-Tú quisiste esto ¿no su Majestad?-Me cogió el rostro con fuerza.-Así que te aguantas.

El camino de vuelta fue un infierno donde su agarre me cortaba la circulación y donde su ser, me encarcelaba en medio de toda su rabia.

Me hizo ir hasta el salón, al centro de la pista, delante de todo el mundo, quienes nos aplaudieron con bastante energía. Mi timidez y pena desaparecieron para mi suerte.

La orquesta comenzó con el pequeño y delicioso sonido de los violines. Nos acercamos lentamente y comenzamos a bailar. Nos mirábamos con desafió y resentimiento.

Giramos, nos movimos, nos tomamos de las manos y la música, que se me hizo familiar a algo de Rimsky-Korsakov en el opening de Scheherazade hizo del momento algo magistral, violento y a la vez hermoso.

Volví a sentir que Edward y yo éramos uno solo, pero apenas la música terminó, la conexión se deshizo.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir, bastante felices.

Ambos caminamos hasta nuestros tronos y volvimos a sentarnos. El ambiente era incomodo, al menos para él y para mí.

-No tienes derecho a estar sentada aquí a mi lado.-Dijo de repente, mientras todos bailaban e ignoraban lo que pasaba entre ambos.-Quiero que te largues.

Reprimí un sollozo llenó de ira.

-Eres solo un niño incapaz de actuar como un verdadero hombre.-Escupí.-Se acabó.-Mi voz se iba a romper. Me levanté pero entonces me detuve-, dándole la espalda.-Supongo que al final, lo que veíamos en el otro no era una luz divina. Adiós Edward.

Baje los escalones del trono.

-¡Si pudiera elegiría a cualquiera en ambos mundos menos a ti! ¡Menos tú!-Gritó y Dios estaba de mi lado, ya que nadie más lo escuchó.

Sentí como me desmorone con sus palabras.

Con el corazón a mil y lágrimas en los ojos camine lejos de él tan rápido como pude, y a medida que lo hice, todos a mí alrededor detuvieron sus bailes y se arrodillaron.

Apenas salí del salón, corrí por el castillo llorando como loca.

Se había propasado, me había herido como nunca y eso ya era decir mucho, pero lo peor, es que no le había dado un motivo verdaderamente palpable como para que actuara como lo hizo.

Edward no me volvería a insultar nunca más, no lo permitiría. Cada buen momento, cada palabra dulce de su parte, no era suficiente para perdonarlo, pero me hacía sufrir más.

* * *

-Bella, Bella…

Abrí los ojos con dificultad. Era la voz de Rose.

-Déjame.-Susurre.

Estaba escondida debajo de las almohadas y las cobijas, en mi antigua habitación. No me había levantado desde anoche, pero si me había sumergido en mi desgracia. Era muy patética.

-Bella, pasó algo, ya sal de ahí.-Era Alice y tenía la voz rota.

De mala gana lo hice, sintiendo los ojos secos y la cabeza dolorida.

Ambas estaban muy serias. Era de mañana, por lo que llevaban sus pijamas.

-¿Qué pasa?

Se miraron como si no quisieran decirme.

-¡Ya hablen!-Dije irritada, quería estar sola.-O ambas pueden irse.

Alice se sentó y tomó mi mano, estaba temblando, al igual que sus ojos grises.

-Bella, Edward acaba de echarte del Castillo.-Alice soltó un sollozo.-Si no te vas ahora, hará que los guardias te echen a golpes.

Abrí los ojos sin poder creerlo.

Discutimos, ¡Jesús, lo hicimos! Pero era normal en nosotros. ¡¿Qué le sucedía?! ¿Echarme? ¿Tanto le había herido?

No, oh, no.

Él si era capaz, pero…

¡¿Quién se creía que era?!

-¿Qué?-Mi corazón se hacía pedazos. Dios, sentía como se fragmentaba.

Rose acarició mi mejilla con lastima.

-Sí, menos mal no lo presenciaste. Reunió a toda la servidumbre y a cada persona en el Castillo y ordenó que te trataran como a un igual, que no eras más su Reina y que si no te ibas antes de mediodía…

Levanté una mano para callarla.

-Ya.-Respondí.-Es que anoche peleamos, le conté sobre mi visión y… y.-Solloce.-Me ofendió más de lo que puedo soportar. Creó que ya encontró en quien proyectar su odio por todo lo que está pasando.-Negué desviando la mirada de ellas.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Me seque con brusquedad la cara, con la mirada clavada a la sabana.

Es como si a él le gustará verme herida.

-Bella…-Alguna de ellas me llamó, pero estaba concentrada en mis cavilaciones que le preste atención.

Había tomado una decisión.

Edward no volvería a hacerme daño, me alejaría de él para que por fin todo estuviera bien y ambos dejáramos de cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez. En el fondo sentía que un distanciamiento como este nos ayudaría o de lo contrario, acabaría con cualquier cosa entre ambos, aunque lo dudaba, pero si estaba segura de una cosa: Debíamos alejarnos.

-Me voy.

Ambas me miraron petrificadas.

-¡No!-Gritó Alice.-Bella no pueden separarse, eres su huma…

-¡No quiero ser nada de él!-Grite al borde de la locura.-No puedo con esto, no quiero esto.

-¡Pero eres nuestra Reina!-Atacó Rose.-Tú fuiste elegida.

Oculte mi rostro en mis manos y llore un momento donde ambas me consolaron.

-Solo quiero irme. Es un bastardo.-Y continúe llorando.-No puedo estar a su lado, no puedo entregarme a alguien tan horrible, ni siquiera tengo lo necesario para ser Reina, y todos lo saben.

-Pero Bella…

Negué, mirándolas.

-Si me respeto un poquito, me iré en este instante y le haré un favor a este mundo.

-¡Bella para! Edward no solo quiere que te vayas fuera del castillo…-Rose miró al suelo.-Quiere exiliarte al otro lado, es decir… quiere que vuelvas a nuestro mundo, enloqueció, necesitas hacerle entrar en razón.

Me erguí llena de dolor.

¿Con que eso quería? Era más su decisión que mía y por primera vez, no le llevaría la contraría.

-Eso haré, pero no porque él lo ordena, sino porque me lo debó a mí misma.

-Pero…-Comenzó Alice.

-Bella, ya verás que solucionaran las cosas, solo ve y habla con él.

Negué.

-Fui una tonta al creer que esto podría funcionar, no se trata de una pelea más chicas, sino de como él puede llegar a comportarse conmigo cuando pierde el control y la coherencia de las cosas.

Me di un baño, me vestí y comí sin prestar atención a nada. Este había sido el reinado más corto en toda la historia, pero deseaba con ansias dejarlo atrás, dejar todo esto. Apenas termine de alistarme, salí de la habitación con Alice y Rose, pero me detuve en medio del pasillo al percatarme de todos los individuos que estaban presentes, eran tantos que no los podía contar. Todos al verme, se arrodillaron.

-Pónganse de pie.-Casi grite.-No soy su Reina y no me deben nada.

Una persona entre todos levantó la cabeza y me miró. Era un joven mozo.

-Usted es y siempre será nuestra Reina.

* * *

Estaba en una habitación que lucía corriente, con sillones, mesitas, alfombras, pero lo peculiar de esta era la puerta frente a mí, que parecía un espejo, pero gelatinoso.

Era un portal más sencillo a la tierra, era mi puerta de huida.

Me sentía rota, como una extraña o peor, como una ladrona que llevaban al paredón.

A mi alrededor estaban Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmet. No había visto a Edward y me alegraba, pero también atormentaba.

Ya era hora.

Me acerque a Alice, quien estaba atacada llorando.

-Lo, lo lamento. Esto es mi culpa.-Dijo con dificultad.-Edward no me cree, intente convencerlo, yo, yo lo hice, pero… ¡No me hace caso! Arruine la vida de ambos, no pretendía hacerlo, Bella perdóname…

Acaricie su mejilla húmeda.

-No importa, fue lindo conocerte.-Abrió los ojos herida.

-¡NO! ¡No hablas en serio! ¡Vas a volver! ¡Volveremos a vernos!

Negué.

Quería, pero estaba realmente dolida.

-No puedo hacer eso, es insoportable.-Oculte mis lágrimas.-Te quiero amiga.-Y nos abrazamos con fuerza, llorando.

-Quisiera ir contigo Bella, pero no puedo dejar a mi hermano solo o podría hacer cualquier estupidez, perdóname, perdóname…

Negué separándonos.

-Lo entiendo.

Fui hasta Jasper y nos abrazamos.

-Lamento que no haya funcionado, por un momento creí que habías logrado cambiarlo.

Estaba mal. No se puede cambiar a las personas.

Bese su mejilla y nos separamos.

-Suerte Majestad.-Negué.

-No soy la Reina.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Tú eres nuestra Reina y todos lo saben, hasta él, así que si me necesitas, solo busca la forma de contactarme ¿Bien?

Asentí.

Lleve mi mano a mi nariz para evitar la mucosidad.

Me gire y mire a mi prima y a Emmet.

Abrí la boca para despedirme, pero Rose me lo impidió.

-¡Oh, no! Ni lo sueñes.-Soltó.-No voy a quedarme en este maldito lugar con ese hijo de perra mientras que tú, TÚ, que si eres de mi sangre, está muy lejos de aquí, sola sufriendo. Eso no, me iré contigo Isabella.

Me seque una lágrima.

-No, no puedes dejar a Emmett.-Lo mire y sacudió la cabeza.

-No me uses de excusa. Acabó de renunciar a mi ultra genial puesto y hasta a ser un Príncipe por ella, y bueno, también por ti, pero más por ella, no me quedaré aquí lejos de Rose. Iré con ustedes.

Reí con pesadumbre pero feliz por no quedarme sola, como creía que terminaría.

Ambos se despidieron de Jasper y Alice, la última casi no suelta a mi prima.

-Ahora, vamos.-Emmet tomó la mano de Rose y cruzaron el espejo.

Mire la puerta teniendo la esperanza de que él la cruzaría, destrozado, desesperado, pidiendo mi perdón y gritando que me amaba, pero no pasó.

-Bella.-Jasper me sacó de mis patéticas cavilaciones y tocó mi brazo.-No va a suceder, lo conoces, él no va a venir.

Una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla y la seque bruscamente.

-Lo sé.

Mire al espejo y mi horrible reflejo en él.

Era el momento, todo por lo que habíamos pasado no fue nada. Había sido la reina de este mundo y conocido cosas que otros no, ahora, volvería y buscaba mi fortaleza para no dejarme arrastrar hacía mi desgracia.

Volvía a mi mundo, sin nada, deshecha pero no me rendiría, todavía no.

Pasó por mi cabeza un flash back de todo lo que tuve con él desde que lo conocí, hasta ayer.

Yo no había nacido para ser su humana, si fuera así, nuestra relación habría sido diferente.

Sabía que era una decisión precipitada y que ambos teníamos nuestros sentimientos a flor de piel, tal vez eso hacía todo más confuso, pero tenía que hacer esto, para bien de todos.

-¿Quieres que le diga algo?-Preguntó Jasper abrazando a su esposa.

-Nada que valga la pena.

Camine adelante y cruce el portal, perdiéndome en ambos mundos y dejando una parte de mí en este.

* * *

**¡Y ESTA DESGRACIADA AUTORA RESUCITÓ AL FIN!**

**Hola mis amores, hace eones no actualizaba pero bueno, lo logre! SEH!**

**Por si se preguntan ¿por qué hice que pelearan cuando todo iba genial? Pues… porque tiene que pasar y lo comprenderán muy pronto. Por otro lado me han preguntado sobre las profecías, y también se revelaran próximamente :D**

**Paciencia! Que ya viene lo bueno!**

**Un abrazo ENORME A:**

**Pamelix, pili, caritoCM, Roxii C, NaNYs SANZ, PanquesitosConLeche92, SerenytyCullen, Beastyle, Suiza19,** **bety,** **MansenAbril.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR LINDURAS! En esta ocasión no responderé a sus comentarios porque ya me excedí mucho con la cantidad de palabras, así que me abstengo, con gran dificultad :´( Pero los amo muchooooo y les agradezco por sus hermosos reviews que me han alegrado la vida. **

**Les cuento que me ha ido bien en la universidad, aunque me he perdido un par de veces y me cuesta saber en dónde ando parada. Soy un chiste andante jajaja GRACIAS A QUIENES ME DIERON APOYO. BESOS.**

**GRACIAS también a quienes comenzaron a leer el fic, me agregaron a sus favoritos y empezaron a seguir la historia. Un gran abrazo de gratitud.**

**A nathaly, que me preguntó en mi pagina cuándo actualizaría? Me apresure por ti, lindura jajaja Millones de besos por tu enorme apoyo.**

**Y en especial a mis amados lectores fantasma, a todos ustedes que se toman "un minuto" de su vida para leer y comentar.**

**Espero que el cap les haya gustado.**

**Actualizo en un parpadeo.**

**Mina Arwen Cullen.**


	16. Capitulo quince: Miseria sin corazón

**Los personajes (La mayoría) pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo quince: Miseria sin corazón.**

**Edward Pov:**

¿Qué significaba ser un Dragón?

Significaba pertenecer a una de las razas más poderosas de ambos mundos. Los que eran como yo se jactaban de ser valientes, indestructibles, poderosos, y sobre todo, los mejores guerreros en la faz. No había nada sobre nosotros, nada ni nadie podía contra un Dragón…

Excepto ellos.

Era deplorablemente absurdo, casi hasta el asco, que fuéramos invencibles y que la única cosa capaz de matarnos estuviera muy lejos de eso. ¿Cómo un humano, un ser tan débil y patético, podía acabar más rápido con un Dragón qué un ejército completo? ¿A qué clase de imbécil se le ocurrió tal cosa? Que nuestra debilidad fuera un inútil y egoísta cáncer: Un humano.

Lleve el puro a mi boca y lo cale hasta el fondo, mirando el océano. Estaba en el balcón de su habitación. Ella se había ido, y se suponía que eso debía calmarme, pero no, se había metido debajo de mi piel, hundiéndose en mi espíritu y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello, hasta que la eche y sentí como me arrancaba el corazón, el puto corazón que nunca quise tener, y que ella con engaños terminó dándome.

El humo salió de mi nariz y boca.

Me sentía como antes de conocerla: triste, vacío, traicionado, usado, muerto y todas esas cosas reuniéndose en mi pecho se iban convirtiendo en furia, tanta como para ir por ella y matarla con mis propias manos, por lo que me hizo.

Volví a darle una calada al puro y lo mire con ironía. Había tenido la necesidad de fumar apenas ella se largó, pero lo más gracioso, es que fumar no me mataría, el humo no podía dañarme porque yo era un puñetero dragón escupe fuego, un puñetero dragón indestructible al que solo una estúpida humana podía matar. El cigarrillo, el alcohol, las armas de la secta ni ninguna otra mierda podía herirme de muerte, solo ella.

_"Esa maldita. Soy el Rey de las criaturas más nefastas de este mundo y una chiquilla estúpida me vio la cara."_

Inspire aire y solté un gruñido mientras me llevaba la mano a la cabeza y me halaba el cabello con desesperación.

Yo era una vergüenza, un idiota blando que no merecía la corona. Un verdadero Rey la habría puesto en su lugar, la habría hecho sufrir, le habría hecho cosas inimaginables, pero en realidad, sentía que el torturado era yo. Solo Yo.

Tome el puro entre mi mano y lo hice añicos, las cenizas calientes no podían dañarme. Lleve la otra mano a mi bolsillo y saque la joya. Apenas se había ido de la fiesta, fui al muelle y la recogí. Era el único recuerdo palpable de ella y en parte deseaba destruirlo, pero no podía, claro que no, porque era parte de ella. Ese collar era la evidencia de que fue "mía."

Y hablando de mía…

Era mi Reina, no podía conseguir a nadie más, era ella o nada. Si intentaba conseguir a otra me sacarían de mi puesto y por Dios que no iba a permitirlo, además, no podía pensar en otra que uno fuera Bella. Inevitablemente su doloroso recuerdo llegó a mí mente y sentí como mi cuerpo la pedía, como la necesitaba. Como yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tenerla aquí y esconderme en ella, perderme en ella.

Su olor…

Cerré los ojos.

_"Basta imbécil."_

En realidad nunca te amo. Dejaste que te usará todo este tiempo, y en el fondo siempre supiste que su amor no era real. Aceptó ser tú esposa solo porque eras el heredero de una corona. Sí, porque si te hubiera querido un poco, lo habría dicho, pero nunca, jamás lo mencionó.

Abrí los ojos y apreté con furia la joya en mi mano.

_"Supongo que al final, lo que veíamos en el otro no era una luz divina."_-Recordé y sentí como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Puse de golpe las manos sobre el barandal y apreté mi mandíbula.

No, no era una luz divina, lo que veíamos en el otro era una oscuridad seductora, una que teníamos en común.

Apreté la mandíbula.

¿Quién se creía que era para jugar conmigo?

Me reí.

Era una miseria sin corazón, pero, era mi miseria sin corazón.

Mi infierno, mi perdición y mi verdugo.

Sentí como mi dignidad se iba al diablo y antes de poder evitarlo, una lágrima rodó desde mi ojo, por mi mejilla, cayendo en mi mano. Era inmundamente poderoso, lo tenía todo y nadie estaba sobre mí, y aun así, ella había logrado sin estar presente hacer llorar al Rey de los Dragones.

Me había destrozado, esa maldita me había hecho añicos.

**Bella Pov:**

Vi el saco de box frente a mí y le aseste un golpe, luego otro, una patada y luego otra.

Edward me había disque desterrado a mi mundo para alejarme de él, y si, pero me metió en una mansión de ensueño en alguna isla griega donde una guardia completa de soldados me tenía encerrada. No podía salir, estaba en Grecia y no podía salir por órdenes del Rey. Le tenían más lealtad a él que a mí, obviamente.

Había pasado dos semanas. Mis días eran llenos una montaña rusa de llanto, helado y comida chatarra, hasta me estaba engordando por mi patético nuevo estilo de vida. Por ello, estaba en el gimnasio de mi nueva casa, intentando hacer ejercicio y desquitarme con un sacó, en mi triste intento de boxear.

Había decidido no ser patética.

Le di otra patada al saco y sin querer me resbale en el piso de madera y caí al suelo. La rabia se mezcló junto a los otros sentimientos e inevitablemente me sentí cegada por la cólera.

Solté un chillido comenzando a llorar… de nuevo.

Bueno, no estaba funcionando.

Quince días, quince días y ni siquiera se había tomado la decencia de ver si yo estaba bien, la decencia de verme. Me había desterrado de su mundo, pero a pesar de que ya no éramos nada, me mantenía encerrada, quitándome mi libertad.

Lleve mi mano a mi cara y deje salir con fuerza un gemido.

"Dios ¿Qué no siente mi dolor?"

Si lo que quería era una disculpa de mi parte no la iba a conseguir, esta vez no había sido mi culpa y aparte exageraba. No era para tanto. Pero dolía como nunca, cada parte de mí lo extrañaba. Sin darme cuenta él me había enamorado de una forma inconfundible.

-Majestad.-Gire el rostro, encontrándome con Siobhan en la puerta del gimnasio. Ella era parte de la reducida servidumbre. Me ponía nerviosa y más porque era idéntica a una mujer mayor que veía en sueños a veces y hablando de sueños, ya no podía ni dormir, siempre tenía pesadillas, horribles. Por eso me encontraba en el gimnasio a media noche, evitando la cama.

-Siobhan, ya te he dicho que no me llames así, no soy eso mas.-Le di la espalda para que no notará mi cara mojada en llanto.

-Mi Señora, no tiene derecho a menospreciarse de esa manera. Todos nosotros se lo hemos repetido: Usted es nuestra Reina, nuestra ama, no debe sentirse menos que eso.

Me puse de pie y me seque el rostro con la mano.

-Sí, bueno, una verdadera Reina no se vería así.-Me señale.-Y el Rey me despojó de cualquier cosa que lo atará a mí...-Sin poder evitarlo solté un chillido y me puse a llorar a todo pulmón.

¡¿Qué carajo pasa conmigo?! En toda mi vida, nunca había sido tan patética.

En un segundo sentí los brazos de Siobhan en torno a mí. Mis gemidos eran poco delicados, pero no me importaba. Llorar era imposible.

-Quiero que se acabe.-Lloriquee.-Quiero dejar de sentirme de esta manera. –Solté un sollozo desesperado.-¿Realmente así de insensible es?

-Shhh… cálmese, Mi señora.-Acarició mi cabello. Sacudí la cabeza.

-Él es muy bueno haciéndome sufrir Siobhan, no puedo calmarme cuando soy su esposa pero sobre todo su humana y es capaz de hacerme esto, de echarme de su vida como si fuera un perro.

-Shhhh, tranquilícese.-Inspiró aire.-El Rey es muy obstinado y le aseguro que no va a ser fácil, créame, ese hombre es bastante complejo pero usted es la única capaz de aplacarlo.

Sorbí por la nariz.

-No soy tan fuerte.-Me sonrió con ironía.

-No piense eso, ahora… creó que necesita una taza de té, Majestad.-Sonreí jodidamente mal y asentí.

* * *

Ya sentada en la barra de la cocina, me había calmado algo, pero me dolía la cabeza y sentía como me ardía el pecho, al estar lejos de ese idiota.

-Quisiera poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.-Susurre.-Poder olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida.

Ella estaba preparando el té.

-Imposible, no puede Majestad, usted es el pilar del Rey.-Me miró con amabilidad.-Pero necesita distraerse, ¿Le gustan las historias?

Sonreí con pesadez.

-Depende, creó que solo las románticas.-Sonrió.

-Pues le contaré una de esas ¿Le parece?

Suspire.-Claro.

-Hay una fuerza invisible que vive en cada uno de nosotros, la inconmensurable y etérea que forja nuestros destinos…

Apoye mi rostro en una mano frunciendo el ceño y recordando a la niña en mi boda, la niña que dijo lo mismo.

Uf.

-Esta fuerza, unió a dos almas creadas solo con el propósito de estar juntas, y lo estuvieron.-Inspiró aire.-Lo más hermoso de la vida, Majestad, es la plenitud de estar con un ser que vino a este plano solo para estar al lado del espíritu al que está destinado.-Sacó dos tazas de la alacena y comenzó a servir el té.-En fin, se dice que esta pareja cometió un error imperdonable, uno que le costó la vida a más seres de los que puede usted imaginar.-Se giró para mirarme.-¿Qué haría si sus manos estuvieran manchadas de sangre inocente?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No lo sé…-Susurre. Debía ser horrible.

-Pues, ellos no lo soportaron, pero estaban dispuestos a seguir, a continuar con la travesía que eran sus vidas, pero entonces, una noche, cuyas circunstancias todos desconocen, uno de ellos se quitó la vida en frente del otro.

Abrí la boca, sintiéndome inexplicablemente mareada.

-¿Por qué?-Susurre. Sus ojos verdes brillaron.

-Nadie sabe porque, pero piénselo Majestad, el ser al que usted más ama se suicida frente a sus ojos ¿Qué haría, como se sentiría?

Pensé fugazmente en Edward y me imagine aquella escena, que me pasmó. Sentía mi corazón dolido.

-Como si quisiera morir.-Casi se me rompe la voz.

Asintió y puso una taza frente a mí, la tome entre mis manos. Estaba caliente.

-Eran almas destinadas a estar y permanecer unidas, el que sobrevivió solo y destrozado, supo que la muerte no era más que una puerta para volver a verlo, sabía que su amor era tal, que algo así no los separaría.-Tomó su taza y se sentó a mi lado.-pero al estar muerta su alma gemela, los enemigos de ambos se abalanzaron para destruir lo que habían construido, entonces desesperado acudió a alguien, a una bruja de nacimiento y le suplicó que le ayudará a salvar lo que quedaba de la tierra hermana y que a cambio le entregaría su vida para poder estar con su amor perdido…

Lleve la taza a mi boca y me percaté de que temblaba.

-Quería morir.-Bebí.

Parpadeó con seriedad.

-Sí y la bruja no se lo negó.-Vi un brillo en sus ojos que me dio curiosidad.

-Pero ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lo consiguió?-Le di otro sorbo a mi taza.

Siobhan sonrió.-En parte, es más, no hubo éxito, el embrujo que hicieron se les revirtió, poniéndose en contra. Lo que quedaba de la tierra hermana se salvó, pero los seres ya fallecidos no, y todavía peor.-Pareció reprimir un chillido.-El espíritu del que le hablo murió como parte del trato, pero ya en el otro lado, no se encontró con su otra parte, el embrujó que hicieron se convirtió en una maldición Majestad, una que impidió a este espíritu descansar y encontrarse con el del ser amado.

¿Ah?

-No comprendo.-Fruncí el ceño.

-Parte del trato era que al morir se encontraría con su otra parte, pero al ennegrecerse, el embrujó hizo todo lo contrario: Los separó después de la muerte.

Le dio un sorbo a su taza y negué, sin poder creerlo. Hasta podía imaginarme cada parte de aquella historia y dolía Dios, dolía como nunca.

-¡¿Y qué pasó?! ¡No puede acabar así!-Casi grite. Ella pasó la mano por su melena rojiza y asintió.

-El espíritu que se quitó la vida, no podía descansar sabiendo que su compañero estaba atrapado por la maldición, sin descanso, penando, así que con el poder que le quedaba, creó un contrapeso para todo lo que les acaecía, un contrapeso para la maldición.

-¿Contrapeso?-Susurre.

-Sí, la historia cuenta que el alma suicida amaba tanto a la otra que viajó a través del tiempo y del espacio hasta ella. Al encontrarla, ya nada le importó y se reveló contra toda ley celestial. Contra cada cosa que se les interponía, volvió al plano terrenal con su pareja, renaciendo juntos.

Fruncí el ceño.-¿Para qué?

Me miró a los ojos.

-Para remediar lo que hicieron y vengarse de quienes los separaron, pero sobre todo eso majestad, para tener la posibilidad de estar juntos otra vez, demostrándole así a todos los seres que su amor iba más allá, que era digno de una segunda oportunidad…

-O sea ¿Que volvieron a vivir para demostrar que se merecían y así ser dignos de poder estar juntos después de la muerte?

-Sí, supuestamente, les permitieron renacer para cumplir un propósito o algo así, y remediar la maldición, de no hacerlo, la Tierra hermana moriría y ambos estarían condenados a pasar toda la eternidad sin el otro.

Me quede tiesa, petrificada. Sin habla. No, no tenía nada que ver con nosotros, porque en la historia, uno se quitó la vida y el otro no murió. No podían ser como nosotros. Estaba alucinando, si, era eso, pero… me causaba una sensación rara.

-Siobhan, eso asusta.-No pude evitar hablar.

Ella me observó sombríamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando me casé, la cosa o lo que sea que nos unió, dijo que nuestras almas eran ancestrales, que mi furia mataría a la tierra hermana y que Edward me mataría a mí, también mencionó una guerra Siobhan. NO quiero darme mucha importancia pero se sincera… ¿esa historia me la has dicho a propósito?

Nos sostuvimos la mirada, al final sonrió con calidez.

-No Señora, fue solo para distraerla.-Suspire sintiéndome relativamente mejor.

-Me alegra, porque no sabría qué hacer si fuera uno de los personajes de esa historia.-Reí.-Que tonta soy, eso es lo que es: Una historia, nada más.

Tomó la taza vacía y se puso de pie.

Me pareció bastante triste algo como aquello. Sufrir en esta vida y la otra, sonaba horrible, desconsolador.

-Es hora de que duerma, ya es tarde.

Clave la vista a un punto en blanco.

-Dormir se ha vuelto una porquería, creo que paso, es que tengo muchas pesadillas.-Se detuvo en seco y me observó sobre su hombro.

-O muchas visiones Majestad. Tiene que aprender a diferenciar cual es cual.

Me quede pasmada.

¿Cómo sabía de mis visiones? Yo nunca se las mencione.

* * *

**Dos días después:**

-¡Que no es por Edward!-Grite a todo pulmón.

-¡Oh, Cierra el pico!-Dijo mi prima con las manos en las caderas, caminando de un lado a otro frente a mi.-¿Desde cuándo dependes tan enfermizamente de Edward? ¡Ya Habla!

Me tape los ojos con el brazo.

Estaba en cama, enferma, con nauseas, fiebre, dolor general y cansancio. No podía levantarme, no tenía fuerzas y apenas la servidumbre le dijo a mi prima, apareció regañándome por ser tan "Dependiente"

Carajo, ya estaba harta de explicarle que estaba en serio enferma y que no estaba así por el idiota ese.

-¡Ya levántate! ¡Es psicológico Bella, comprende!-Pegué un chillido lleno de frustración.

-¡Que no estoy así por Edward! ¡Maldición!-Grite.-¡En serio estoy enferma, pedazo de terca!

Resopló molesta cruzándose de brazos mientras Siobhan corría las persianas de la ventana.

-No te creo, tú nunca te enfermas.-Tome una almohada y me la puse en la cara.

-Que te den tonta.-En un arrebato tome la almohada y se la lance sin fuerzas, le cayó a los pies y me miró enarcando una ceja.-¡Si muero volveré como un fantasma para fastidiarte! ¡Me siento fatal y NO, no es por él!

Hizo una mueca.

-Pero ayer estabas bien y dudo que pescaras un virus, este lugar esta tan vigilado que no entra ni eso.

Rodee los ojos.

-Pues no finjo tonta ¡Y no pienso levantarme de aquí hasta que me sienta mejor!-Sacudió la cabeza.

-Oye tú.-Llamó a la chica de servicio que estaba en la habitación.-Tráele el desayuno a la Reina.

-Sí, princesa.-Enarque la ceja, sorprendida por el tono despectivo de mi prima. La chica de servicio salió y Rose volvió a mirarme.

-Edward ordenó que nadie entrará, ni un doctor Bella, si en serio estas enferma, no sé qué darte. Lo único que se me ocurre es avisarle.

Mire el techo.

-Lo que me faltaba, joder.-Negué.-Estoy como un cerdo, tengo fiebre, nauseas, me duele el cuerpo y si se entera va a pensar que estoy así por él. ¡Ah! ¡Solo falta que me llegue el periodo!

Siobhan paró en seco y se giró para mirarnos.

-Princesa.-Llamó a Rose.-¿Puedo inmiscuirme en la conversación?

Rose la observó con desagrado (lo que no me gustó) pero asintió.

-Majestad, perdone mi atrevimiento pero ¿Hace cuánto no tiene la regla?

Bufe.-Pues ¿Qué te digo? Es irregular así que ni mo…-Fruncí el ceño, captándola.-¡No! ¡Ah, ah! ¡Eso no!

-¿De qué mierda hablas?-Preguntó Rose con impaciencia.

Las mire a las dos.

-¡No seas retrasada Rosalie! ¡Esta insinuando que estoy embarazada!-Señale a Siobhan.

Rose se puso pálida y abrió la boca mirando a la pelirroja, pasmada.

-Pero usaste protección ¿No?-Preguntó cómo tonta, a lo que yo la asesine con los ojos.

¿ES. EN. SERIO?

-No seas pendeja ¿Se te olvido como fue que mi virginidad dejó de existir? Por ese maldito afrodisiaco.-Casi grite.-¡No use protección porque no estaba en mi lista de planes tener sexo con él aquel día!

Siobhan abrió los ojos sonrojándose.

Qué vergüenza, pero era verdad.

Rose parpadeo sentándose en la cama, anonadada.

-Ay.-Parpadeó.-¡Ay no!-Se pegó en la frente con la mano.-¿Acaso vives en el siglo pasado, tonta? ¡Pudiste usar la pastilla del día después! ¿Y el resto de veces si te protegiste?

Hice una mueca.

-Pues… si por protección te refieres a hacerlo una y otra, y otra vez hasta casi desgarrarme.-Mordí mi labio.-No, no usamos nunca protección.

Ella comenzó a soltarme la sopa sobre lo irresponsable que era, mientras que lentamente me lleve las manos hasta mi panza hinchada, la palpe y trague saliva al percatarme de lo poco que se asemejaba a grasa abdominal… estaba algo dura.

-¿Bella?-Rose me observó preocupada.-¿Qué tal que si lo estés?

Hice un mohín.

-Fiebre y debilidad no están en los síntomas de un embarazo. Debe ser un virus. Estoy enferma no embrazada. Punto.

Se acercó, acostándose a mi lado y me acarició el cabello con ternura, como consolándome.

-Un embarazo humano Majestad, pero si usted estuviera preñada del Rey, no estaría esperando un humano, sino un Dragón.-Apuntó Siobhan.-Y lo que usted tiene son los síntomas de un embarazo de este tipo.

La mirada de Rose se transformó y miró a Siobhan con interés.

-¿Puedes saberlo? ¿Hay alguna prueba de Embarazo?

Siobhan negó.

-Pero puedo revisarla si acepta.

Hice un mohín.

Analice los síntomas. Mis cambios de humor, el que actuara como una patética sin control de sus emociones, comer como una psicópata…

Supe que Siobhan podía tener razón e inevitablemente comencé a reírme histéricamente.

Ambas mujeres me miraron extrañadas.

-¿De qué tanto te ríes?-Me seque una lágrima, producto de mi histeria. Pronto mi risa se volvió nerviosa.

-Majestad.-Me llamó Siobhan con precaución.

Me reí con miedo y como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Pero, por qué?!-Grite tomando otra almohada y llevándomela a la cara.

¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Debía ser un chiste. Un bebe, un pequeño bebe que multiplicaba las razones para no poder separarme nunca de Edward, un bebe que probablemente odiaría por mi culpa. No, Dios, no.

¿Cómo pasó?

Resople.

Sabía perfectamente como pasó, pero no, no podía ser.

* * *

Me senté en el borde de la cama y clave la mirada al suelo. Me sentía extraña, paralizada. Estaba en un letargo extraño en donde mis sentimientos estaban bloqueados y prefería que se mantuvieran así o si no… le haría mucho daño a ese bebe.

Me lleve la mano a la boca y negué con lentitud.

Oh, Dios. Un bebe, suyo y mío.

Siobhan me había revisado hacia un rato y me había dado posiblemente la noticia menos agradable de mi vida.

Edward y yo ya no teníamos nada y ahora aparecía este bebe, Dios.

Me trague las lágrimas e intente confrontar esta situación, pero es que simplemente se sentía fatal, descontrolada. No sabía qué demonios pensar.

Me lleve una mano hasta el vientre y la pase por allí sin poder creerlo, sin digerir que una vida creciera en mi interior, que un pequeño individuo resultado de nuestra relación estuviera allí. Me sentía diferente, algo había cambiado, la vieja Bella ya no existía.

No vas a llorar, no vas a llorar.

Pensé en Edward. Quería que estuviera aquí, me abrazara y susurrara que todo estaría bien, que él me ayudaría. Que a pesar de ser un embarazo no planeado, amaríamos a ese bebe como nada en este mundo. Lo imagine sonriéndome con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos y besando mi cara húmeda mientras susurraba palabras que me confortarían.

Siobhan había dicho que era un acontecimiento memorable, que no había más orgullo para un Rey como él, haber engendrado un hijo tan rápidamente, pero no, no estaba aquí y podía jurar que si se lo dijera buscaría una manera de restregarme en la cara algo horrible, como que esperaría a que naciera él bebe y me botaría lejos, de él y de mi hijo…

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Pues no, jamás. Él lo ayudó a concebir, sí, pero yo sería la madre, crecería y se formaría dentro de mí. Yo era su madre, y no me dejaría del idiota de su Padre.

Inspire aire.

Sí que sonaba raro, pero era verdad.

Sonreí. Ya podía sentir como abruptamente comenzaba a crecer en mi pecho un amor absoluto hacía nuestra pequeña creación. Tenía miedo, demasiado, pero deshaciéndome de eso y de la tristeza, también estaba feliz.

Me incorpore con las manos en mi vientre hinchado y camine hasta la ventana.

El día era soleado.

Aunque no estaba lista (Ni un poco) No me acobardaría. Este bebe nacería y tendría todo mi amor, el de su familia, pero no se lo diría a Edward, ya podía imaginármelo odiando a nuestro bebe y no lo permitiría, él no merecía su odio, así que no se lo diría, le ocultaría mi embarazo a todos y cuando naciera, Edward lo amaría, me odiaría más, pero podría soportarlo con tal de que mi bebe se mantuviera a salvo.

Sonreí y otra lágrima se me escapó.

Mi bebe.

-¡Ya llegue!-La puerta se abrió y entró Emmet sonriendo como nunca. Llevaba un polo rojo y pantalones de mezclilla. Aquí no utilizaba su armadura.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Estas bien?-Se pasó la mano por la frente y se me acercó con una radiante sonrisa, me rodeó con sus brazos y me levantó del suelo. Solté un grito.

-¡Pero ¿Qué demonios…?!

Me dio una vuelta en el aire para luego dejarme en el piso, parpadee levemente mareada.

-¡Caramba!-Exclamó con los ojos brillantes.-¡No me lo puedo creer!-Se pasó una mano por la cabeza sonriente.-Eres una pilla, con que te lo tenías bien guardado.-Rió como emoción.

Ah, no.

Sentí como yo palidecía.

No lo puede saber, Rosalie no se lo pudo decir.

-¿De qué hablas?-Susurre nerviosa. Me miró enarcando una ceja.

-Pequeña Reina, Rosalie es una cotilla-Rió.-me acaba de contar las buenas nuevas.-De repente se arrodilló y puso el oído en mi panza. Emmett llevó las manos a mis caderas y me acercó más a su oído, creo que intentando oír al bebe.

Rose, maldita chismosa.

Y así mi plan se iba a la basura. Genial.

-¡Emmet, no!-No pude evitar reír.-Estas siendo ridículo.

Aunque se veía tierno y me hacía sentir mejor.

-Calla, que voy a ser al fin tío.-Me dijo.-¡Rose! ¡Rose, escucho al bebe!-Gritó, llamando a mi prima.

Escuche pasos rápidos y Rose apareció con una bolsa en las manos. Nos sonrió y se acercó a ambos.

-Rose, ¡Quítamelo! que me está asustando.-Ella negó divertidísima.

-Amor, amor.-La llamó él.-Te juro que lo oigo, ¡Sí! ¡Estoy seguro que es un niño bien fuerte como yo, hasta ya puedo escucharlo gruñir!

Rose se rió negando.

-Emmett, lo que escuchas rugir es, me imagino, el intestino o el estómago de Bella… todavía es muy pronto para eso, es solo una pequeña bolsita.

Él alejó el oído de mí para mirar a Rose.

-¡¿Acabas de llamar a mi sobrino, bolsita?!-Gruñó ofendido. Rose levantó los hombros.

-¡Perdón! pero ya levántate, luces muy tonto.-Emmett gruñó y se puso de pie, pero llevó el brazo sobre mis hombros y la mano libre a mi panza hinchada.

-¡Ya! ¡Dios mujer! ¡Pero no sé cómo es que te aguanto!-Se burló.

Rose hizo una mueca, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-¿Me estas provocando?-Su tono fue mordaz, entonces Emmett negó a regañadientes.

-Ahs, Ya enséñale lo que compramos.-Rose negó sonriendo.-¡Ah, por favor! ¡Entonces dámelo!-Le rapó la bolsa y de ella sacó una camisita blanca de algodón para bebe, en la que decía en letras doradas:

"Mi tío es el mejor del mundo."

Él me observó a la expectativa y termine riendo como hacía días no reía.

-¿Qué pasa?-Su sonrisa se borró.-No te burles, que le mande a hacer un pañal de tela con mi nombre en letras doradas en el trasero.-Mi risa incrementó cuando sacó el pañal de tela y en efecto, decía EMMETT.

Rose y yo nos reímos como locas.

-¡Me encanta!-Casi grite, entonces la sonrisa del gorila se ensanchó y nos abrazó con fuerza.

Me sentí parte de una familia y eso me reconfortó.

-No te preocupes Bellita, protegeré a ese Bebe siempre.-Besó mi frente y me miró.-Te lo prometo.

Asentí con mucha gratitud.

-Gracias Emmett.

Luego de un rato nos separamos.

-Ahora, mi querida vaca de engorde.-Me miró y luego a Rose.-Mi querida chica… ¿Quieren pizza?

Abrí la boca, jodidamente ofendida.

-Si no hubiese sido por la palabra pizza, ya estarías muerto, idiota.

Rose soltó una carcajada pero no negó lo de vaca de engorde.

Resoplé, idiotas.

* * *

-Oye… Bella, deberías tomártelo con calma.-Enarque una ceja mascando mi cuarta rebanada de pizza. Estábamos en la estancia, al lado de la chimenea, sentados en el suelo.

Me chupe un dedo mirándolos con confusión.

-Pero tengo hambre…

Rose hizo una mueca.

-Amor, déjala comer en paz, no ves que nuestra vaca se está alimentando.-Tome una servilleta y se la lance directo en la cabezota.

-¡Que me vuelves a llamar vaca, Emmet y…!-Bebió de su cerveza, sonriente.

-¿Qué?-Ladeó la cabeza-¿Te me echaras encima y me asfixiaras con tú gordo trasero?

Abrí la boca negando. No paraba de llamarme vaca.

-Estúpido.

-Vaca.-Respondió muy pagado de sí.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-Lleva en el vientre a tú sobrino, Emmett, la pobre tiene que alimentarse bien, ese nene debe de quitarle toda la energía, no la llames vaca, aunque no creo que deberías comer tan rápido Bella…

Sonreí, enternecida.

-Estas llamando "nene" a un sobrino de este pechito-Emmett se señaló.-¡Puaj! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Rose sonrió.

-Cállate, también es mi sobrino, y va a ser mi nene consentido.

Sonreí, comenzando a sentir un sentimiento cálido en mi corazón por lo emocionados que parecían estar.

Emmet se comió otra rebanada y eructó. Ambas hicimos cara de asco.

-Mujer, pásame otra chevecita.-Reí y Rose enarcó una ceja.

-¿Otra qué?

Él aclaró su garganta.

-Otra chevechita, pásamela.

Rose se carcajeó entregándole la cerveza.

-Oye ¿Ya le avisaste a Edward?-Preguntó el Dragón. Me atragante y tuve que toser para reponerme.

-Esto, no.-Mire a otro lado.-Edward no está enterado y planeo que siga así.

Para mi desgracia ambos se quedaron callados.

Mire a Emmett, que se quedó con la boca abierta.

-No jodas Bella.-Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y gimió.-No puedes hacer eso ¿Acaso estás loca?-Preguntó con dureza.

-Emmett.-Lo reprendió Rose.

-No.-Dejó la cerveza en el suelo y me miró indignado.-Escúchame bien Bella, no hay nada más importante para uno de nosotros que nuestra humana nos sea una compañera fiel y de confianza; Al ocultárselo a Edward estas siendo egoísta y perdóname R.E.I.N.A-Enfatizó.-pero en tú posición no puedes hacer esto.

Respire profundo.

-Sí, bien dicho, REINA.-Mascullé.-Y como tal debo hacer lo correcto Emmett. No es por nuestra pelea, o por egoísmo, conozco a Edward y cuando la rabia lo controla no piensa claramente. Si le digo que espero un hijo, pensará que lo hice solo para volver con él y me llevará de vuelta a la Tierra hermana, pero nada cambiará y al final proyectará el rencor que siente por mí, hacia nuestro hijo y no voy a permitir tal cosa.

Se quedaron mirándome absortos.

-Bella tiene razón Emmett, ella sabe qué hacer y le dirá cuando sea el momento.-Lo miró con intensidad.-y más te vale no arruinarlo.

Emmett ladeó la cabeza.-Pero es mi Rey…

-Y yo tú Reina Emmett, por favor…-Resoplé.-¿Sabes qué? No lo veas de esa forma. Míralo a él solo como tú primo y a mí como una chica más, una que no tiene nada. Si te importamos un poco, por favor, no le digas nada.

Emmett lo meditó un momento y finalmente suspiró.

-Está bien.-Bebió de su cerveza.-Agradece que también jure serte leal porque si no hubiese sido así, Edward ya lo sabría.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…-Se chupó un dedo.-Él es el "macho alfa" y si sabes lo que te conviene, jamás te rebelaras contra uno de ellos. En tú caso es lo mismo, eres la "manda más" de todos los humanos de dragón y al jurarles mi lealtad, lo hice en serio, Bella, no son solo palabras sino de verdad un juramento de sangre. Debo serle leal, pero también a ti.

Asentí, aunque no me sentía para nada poderosa.

Cerca de la media noche nos fuimos a nuestras camas y mientras conciliaba el sueño no paraba de acariciar mi vientre hinchado.

_"Creó que te quiero, mi preciosa bolsita."_

* * *

**¡RESUCITE! **

**Hola mis queridos y queridas jajajaja **

**Si, ya lo sé, ustedes dirán: "Que capítulo más aburrido, ¿nos tuvo esperando dos semanas para esta basura?" pero créanme que es crucial y necesario.**

**Me han preguntado bastante sobre las profecías y pues acabo de soltar la rebanada más importante, ya irán entendiendo todo.**

**Además, les aseguro que el próximo cap, si les va a entretener mucho, paciencia.**

**Ahora: Mil besotes por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras ¡Los amo tanto como al flan! (Es mi comida favorita XD) **

**Un abrazo enormeee a:**

**MI QUERIDA NATHY: Te juro que todo se arreglara pero no como quisiéramos :´( jajaja ADEMAS, ¡Acertaste! Si, Bella se llevó un mini dragón jajajaja ¡AHS! ¡¿Cómo le haces para adivinar?! XD Me hiciste partir de la risa con lo de "preguntar todos los días. A ver quién quita si tengo capi diarios" Muchos Besos bonita.**

**Pili: Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, yo solo escribo para ustedes :3 Y si, es triste todo lo que le dijo, pero las relaciones son así ¿No? Se gritan, se odian, se vuelen a amar. JAJAJAJA. Gracias por tú lindo review.**

**Luiicullen: Vale Lu, hice lo que me pediste: La perspectiva de Edward ;) Gracias por la idea jajajaja. Te aseguro que no iba a hacer un POV EDWARD, pero me compraste con tu review. Besos.**

**Roxii C: jAJAJAJAJA Ay, antes los deje ser felices mucho tiempo ;) jajajajaja. Tranqui, no me mates jajajaja. Me alegra que te guste y lamento hacerlos pelear. Muchas Gracias.**

**Guest: ¡Gracias por comentar! Quisiera que pusieras tu nombre, así sabría quién eres, jajaja. Un besoooooo. **

**Pamelix: Lo siento lindura jaja, no pretendía hacerte sufrir con el capi anterior, pero tenía que pasar, ¡Perdona! :D Gracias y un abrazo a ti también.**

**SiuJM: ¡Gracias Siu! ¡Me alegra en el alma que te guste! Que comentes me alegra el día ¡Un beso por tu comentario!**

**Blankitapia: JAJJAJA gracias Blanki, mira que si yo fuera Bella, tampoco se lo perdonaría, pero creo que si escribiera algo así, un final donde estos dos no terminen juntos, ME QUEMARÍAN POR BRUJA. JAJAJAJA XD Así que ni modo! Un beso, lindura.**

**PanquesitosConLeche92: JAJAJAJA XD siendo sincera, me carcajee con tú comentario, ¡Fue de lo más tierno y gracioso! Gracias, aunque de verdad no puedo creer que sea uno de los mejores capis jaja, te lo agradezco mucho (El que amaras el capi y tus buenos deseos para mi) Nos hablaremos, preciosa.**

**Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy: JAJAJAJAJAJA Me alegra tenerte con el Jesús en la boca, Jeje. A mí también me dan ganas de golpearlos a ambos, son tan ¡Ahs! Pero que se le puede hacer jaja. Gracias por tú lindo review y que te guste mi fic.**

**Suiza19: Ay, lindura. LO SIENTO. No era mi intención hacerte sufrir ¿eh? Y te apoyo, Edward debe madurar, esa es la gracia del fic, sentir como van creciendo. Actualizare rápidamente ¡Lo juro! Ajaja. Besos.**

**MasenAbril: JAJAJAJAJA ¡Me alegra que no me conozcas, pues! XD Aunque si, debo admitir que me merezco un golpe por no dejarlos ser felices, pero, bueno, la vida es así. Sobre la profecía, si, lo que les dijeron en la boda es algo crucial. Acertaste jaja. ¡SI, QUERIDA! ¡Hare lo que pides! ¡Estudiar, pasar, joder y fanfiction! ¡Lo juro! Ajaja Me alegra un montón que te gusten los personajes y mucho más que sea importante para ti, tú también lo eres para mí.**

**A: Querida, espero que con lo que dijo Siobhan ya hayas disipado algunas dudas sobre la profecía jaja, y si aún sigues confundida, relax, que ya pronto se sabrá todo. ¡Lamento hacerte sufrir! Jajaja Nos veremos luego jajajaja.**

**¿Qué haría sin sus hermosos reviews? Pues… llorar como una pinche magdalena jaja.**

**Gracias a mis queridos lectores fantasmas, a quienes me agregaron y por supuesto a quienes con su preciosa constancia me animan a continuar.**

**Los amooooooo**

**Nos veremos pronto.**

**Su querida escritora. **


	17. Capitulo dieciséis: Cuando vaya a partir

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Cuando vaya a partir.**

**Narrador Pov.**

Edward Cullen caminaba con aires de superioridad como todos los días, hacia su despacho. La responsabilidad como Rey lo mantenía distraído de sus demonios internos. De ella.

Llegó, se acomodó en el sillón de cuero y observó la pintura en la pared de al frente. Él y Bella la habían mandado a hacer antes de la coronación, antes de que todo acabará. Era ella, ahí estaba un retrato vivaz y realista de su esposa. Con el cabello cayéndole en largas hondas y el vestido blanco que utilizó en la coronación ciñéndosele, pero eso no era lo que lo embrujaba, sino la expresión de ella.

Sus ojos intensos, llenos de decisión. Valientes. El retrato era del tamaño de una cama matrimonial y siempre que estaba en ese lugar, lo miraba, perdiéndose en lo que pudo haber sido pero no fue.

-Majestad.-Desvió la vista a una sirvienta que estaba en el umbral de la puerta con una charola. Era alta, de cabello castaño y hermosa.

-¿Qué?-Escupió con sorna. Siempre odió que la gente se le acercara y ahora, ese sentimiento había empeorado.

-Le traje su té.-Titubeó ella. Él rodó los ojos jodido por el simple hecho de que la tipa no pudiera mantener contacto visual con él. Se notaba a leguas el miedo que sentía, aunque, era el Rey, así que no debía hacerlo.

-¿Y?-Preguntó con más fastidio. La muchacha mordió su labio y miró al suelo.

-¿Disculpe?-Susurró con timidez.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada como estúpida? ¿Me lo vas a servir o qué?-Ella parpadeó y torpemente se acercó al escritorio. Él, observó que había una carta de Emmet sobre la mesa y la tomó en sus manos.

"Tal vez dice algo sobre ella…"

-Señor.-Salió de su letargo y miró a la asustadiza tonta que había terminado de servir el té.

-Largo.-A pesar de su orden, ella no lo hizo. Volvió a morder su labio y lo miró. Edward vio un sentimiento extraño en sus ojos castaños.

-Señor.-Tragó saliva.-Yo puedo ayudarlo-Con timidez pasó la mano por el brazo de Edward, quien abrió los ojos de par en par, pasmado.-a que la olvide por completo.

Edward la observó lívido.

Lo estaba tocando, esa zorra maldita osó tocarlo, a su rey, pero peor aún: Le había propuesto acostarse con ella para olvidar a su puñetero dolor de cabeza.

Al puñetero dolor de cabeza que era todo cuanto respiraba, al puñetero dolor de cabeza que era Bella para él.

Si, estaba molesto hasta el demonio con ella, si, la había mandado a la mierda y si, no la perdonaría. Pero era su humana, y Dios sabía que nada era más importante en su vida que esa mujer.

Vio los ojos esperanzados y sintió como la rabia que pocas veces había sacado a relucir, emergía.

-¡GUARDÍAS!-Gritó empujándola con el brazo que ella estaba tocando, poniéndose de pie.-¡GUARDÍAS!-La mujer cayó al suelo por la fuerza ejercida y lo observó horrorizada.

Edward la miró respirando entrecortadamente.

-¡No!-Chilló-¡Majestad, perdón!

-¡SILENCIO!-La señaló. Ella tembló de miedo.

Una docena de guardias invadió la habitación y se acomodaron en torno a la mujer, esperando las órdenes del Rey.

-¡La quiero en la puta mazmorra! ¡Ya!-Vociferó con un tono tan rencoroso, fuerte y rabioso que los hombres no lo pensaron dos veces y la tomaron de los brazos, arrastrándola mientras gritaba pidiendo perdón.

Cuando volvió a quedar solo, Edward se acomodó en su sillón, se llevó la taza de té a la boca y bebió. Miró el retrato, sintió de nuevo sus demonios saliendo a la superficie y con fuerza lanzó la taza a él hacía el lienzo, soltando un grito bestial. Se llevó las manos a los cabellos y gimió.

Estaba enloqueciendo, reprimir tantas cosas lo estaba matando.

Estaba tenso, enloquecido.

**Bella Pov.**

Mire el cielo estrellado. Era de noche y había decidido dormir en la azotea, cerca del cielo, de alguna loca forma, cerca de Edward.

-Majestad.-Gire el rostro hacia la puerta, allí, estaba Siobhan con su habitual gesto maternal.

-¿Si?

-Hace frio, debería ir a la cama.-Resoplé mirando de nuevo las estrellas.

-En realidad estoy cómoda así y esto no puede matarme Siobhan.-Solo él podía.

-¿Majestad?-La mire a la espera de que hablara.-Iré al Castillo dentro de unas horas y volveré en unos días, pensé que tal vez usted podría escribirle algo al Rey para que yo se lo entregue…

Sonreí.

-Conozco a Edward tan bien como a mí misma.-Suspire.-Él no se tomara la molestia de leerla. Me odia y créeme Siobhan.-La mire.-Aunque no fuera el caso, no le escribiría nada; No tengo de lo que disculparme.

-Pero…

-No. Estoy cansada de llorar por él y desear que vuelva a mí. Ahora, espero que te vaya bien.

Ella retrocedió asintiendo.-Gracias Majestad.

Y desapareció. Pase mi mano por mi vientre, pensativa.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo supiera?

* * *

**Al siguiente día:**

-No puedo creer que estemos viendo Titanic.-Susurre sacudiendo la cabeza mientras veía como Jack comenzaba a hacer el famoso dibujo de Rose desnuda.

Emmet, que estaba a mi lado derecho, hundió la mano en la bolsa de gomitas que tenía sobre mi regazo y rió mientras se las llevaba a la boca.

-Es mi película favorita, así que cierra el pico.-Respondió con la boca llena.

Reí.

-Al menos estamos viendo esto y no Shakespeare enamorado. Odio esa maldita película.-Se quejó Rose a mi lado Izquierdo.

Abrí la boca ofendida.

-¡¿Disculpa?!-Los mire horrorizada.-¡Shakespeare enamorado es simplemente hermoso! ¡Y si la vimos tres veces es porque ustedes no querían poner ninguna película!

Rose tomó una gomita y se la comió.

-Pues no me gusta y esta tampoco. ¡Hey!-Miró a Emmet y estiró el brazo sobre mi cabeza para darle una bofetada en la cabeza.-¡Hey! ¡Hey! Estás mirando mucho a la tipeja pelirroja. ¡No la mires así Emmet!-Solté una carcajada al percatarme que Emmet se comía con los ojos las pocas escenas en donde salía Kate Winslet desnuda y que eso volvía loca a mi prima.

-¡Ay! ¡Perdón!-Se sobó la cabeza.-Solo apreciaba la escena más fantástica de amor de la historia.

Rose se cruzó de brazos y lo mató con los ojos.

-Pues si continuas "apreciando" no dormirás aquí esta noche.-Me reí.

-¡Ohs! Dizque nada de sexo esta noche ¿Oíste Emmet?-Dije con humor. Emmet me miró con picardía.

-Lo dice la gran tonta que se quedó sin sexo apenas ató nudo y que hasta ahora no ha tenido un polvo ni por piedad.

Abrí la boca divertidísima. Rose se carcajeó.

-¡Oh, golpe bajo!-Agregó mi prima.

-Ya. La capto.-Dije entre risas.-Mejor me quedó callada.

Ambos asintieron.

La película ya iba en la parte en la que el barco se hundía y Rosalie ya iba a ponerse a llorar.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?-Dijo el grandote subiéndome la camiseta de la pijama para ver mi pancita algo hinchada.

Me reí.

-Si sigues acosando al pobre, va a terminar odiándote.-Dijo Rose. Es que Emmet siempre que tenía la oportunidad me tocaba el abdomen y le hablaba a la bolsita.

-Pero que mentira.-Pasó sus dedos por mi pancita.-¿Verdad que es mentira Emmet Junior?

Rosalie y yo nos miramos confundidas.

-¿Cómo dices?-Le preguntó mi prima.

-Sipi. Se llamará Emmet y será como yo.-Plantó un beso ahí.-Nada del amargado de su papá.

Fruncí por un segundo el ceño sintiéndome melancólica al recordar a Edward.

-¿Y ustedes no quieren uno propio?-Emmet se detuvo en seco al igual que Rose e intercambiaron miradas.

-No, obvio no.-Respondió Rose con asombro.-Tal vez luego.

-Si Bellita, Rose y yo no estamos preparados para eso. Puede que después.

-Ah.

-Y si es niña se llamará Emma ¿Entendido?-Reí por su tono mandón.

-Ya siento pena por él, si eres así de fastidioso cuando no ha nacido, no quiero imaginarme como serás luego.

Él parpadeó coqueto.

-Majestad, hasta voy a estar en el alumbramiento, es más, yo hare de partera.

Solté un gritito.

-¿No sería "partero"?-Preguntó Rose con el ceño fruncido.

-Como sea, hasta cortare el cordón.-Sonreí. Lo que evitaba que me deprimiera era pasar los días con ellos dos. De alguna forma, evitaban que dejara de reírme.

Cuando se acabó la película me puse de pie.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Bels-Respondió Rose con una dulce sonrisa, me tomó del brazo y me hizo darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana Bellita.-Le di uno a Emmet.

-Oye, no vayas a tragarte de nuevo toda la comida chatarra del refrigerador, vaca.-Me ordenó Em.

Le mostré el dedo corazón y me fui a mi habitación sonriente.

No era mi culpa. Comía por dos.

* * *

Abrí los ojos, todavía era de noche. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana a mi lado. Escuche el piso de madera crujir frente a mí. Como cuando alguien lo pisa con fuerza.

Ay Diosito. No hay fantasmas aquí. No hay fantasmas aquí.

Puse mi peso en mis codos y mire a mí alrededor. Contuve un gemido al percatarme de una silueta humana en la esquina oscura de la habitación. Era fornida… creo.

-¿Edward?-La silueta dio un paso adelante. Solo pude ver unos zapatos.

-Si.-Dijo algo ronco.

Fruncí el ceño. Me imagine esto una y cien veces. Como me lanzaría sobre él y lo besaría, como mi corazón enloquecería… pero nada.

No sentía nada en absoluto.

-¿Por qué has venido?-La voz me tembló.

-Quería verte.-Sonreí con recelo.

-¿Ah, sí? Creí que estabas furioso conmigo.

Hubo una larga pausa.

-Si… pero, me di cuenta de que tú tenías la razón, y yo estaba mal.

Fruncí el ceño.

Whoa, había sido muy fácil, que lo aceptara.

Tal vez demasiado.

-¿Por qué no sales de ahí?-Ladee la cabeza.

-Quiero charlar un momento antes de follarte.-Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡¿Disculpa?!

¿Qué mierda le sucedía, como para venir a hablarme así?

-Ya veo.-Baje la cabeza algo incomoda e involuntariamente me fije en la zona arriba de mi pecho: Donde debía estar la marca azul. No había nada.

Mi estómago dio un brinco y puse los ojos como platos.

Oh, Dios.

¡La marca no estaba! ¡La puta marca no estaba!

No. No. NO.

Tragué saliva. Por eso no había sentido nada, por eso se mantenía escondido: No era Edward.

¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¿Bella?-Pero si, si… ¡Si era su maldita voz!

Levanté la mirada intentando esconder mi reacción y sonreí.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué estás pensando?

Me sentí indefensa.

¡¿Qué hago?!

-Solo estaba pensando en la última cosa que te dije, antes de venir.-Hice una pausa.-D-dije que te amaba como a nadie ¿Recuerdas?

Tente mi suerte.

-Sí, no he dejado de pensar en eso.

Asentí convenciéndome de mis sospechas.

"_Después de todo, lo que veíamos en el otro no era una luz divina." _Eso dije ¡Eso!

¿Quién era este loco? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo entró aquí con toda la vigilancia que había?

-¿Sabes? Debes estar muy cansado.-Me levanté.-Te traeré algo de beber.-Camine temerosa hasta la puerta y toque el pomo con la intención de salir corriendo a la habitación de Rose y Em, pero entonces un cuerpo pesado me golpeó contra la madera, cogiéndome las manos, apartándolas y aprisionándome.

-Ni lo pienses.-Esta vez no era la voz de Edward.

Contuve un grito al comprender quien era.

-Jacob.

Escuche su risa perturbada en mi oído.

-Hola amor.-Volvió a ser la voz de Edward.-Es bastante fácil imitar a cualquiera ¿No?-Lo último lo dijo con mi voz. MI voz.

¿Pero qué…?

-¡Em…!-Me puso la mano en el cuello y lo apretó con tanta fuerza que sentí dolor. No era una fuerza normal y eso me hizo callarme en seguida. Había algo diferente en él, lo sentía.

-Ay. Bella, Bella.-Sentí su aliento caliente en mi odio.-Pero que tonta puedes ser. ¿Qué creías? ¿Que luego de la tomadura de pelo en Volterra, volvería a verte siendo un simple humano?-Rió.-Si quieres escapar, necesitas más que una estúpida improvisación.

Mire a mí alrededor con desesperación intentando zafarme de su cuerpo.

-No puedo ganar esta guerra siendo algo tan insuficiente; tan débil.-Solté un gemido, a lo que suspiró.-Te voy a decir lo que hare contigo: Voy a llevarte conmigo y te pondré en un agujero en donde ni Dios entrará.

Respire con fuerza, sintiéndome colérica, y deseando poder darle unos buenos puñetazos.

-Qué mal.-Dije entrecortadamente.-Eso no va a pasar, primero muerta.-Me giró con su mano en mi cuello y vi sus ojos. Eran blancos, por completo. No había iris. Vacíos, de una forma que te hacía estremecer hasta la medula.

¡Mierda! ¡Doble mierda! El miedo fue inevitable.

-Ah.-Solté ahogada.

-Si gritas, hare que maten a la rubia.-Mi rostro se deformó. ¡¿Rose?!

Me tomó de la nuca como si quisiera destrozarme los huesos y comenzó a llevarme como si fuera un animal de ganado hasta la ventana.-Eres mía, no suya, mi mujer, no su mujer y me voy a encargar de hacer que tú lo creas.

Las ventanas se abrieron como por arte de magia. Acercó su cara a la mía. Halando mi cuello y cabello hacia atrás.

-Jacob, no, si tienes algo de bondad, por favor, déjame.-Mi voz estaba a punto de romperse.

No se trataba solo de mí, sino de mi bebe. No podía ponerme de bocona, esta vez no.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Majestad, yo sé porque estas tan mansa.-Soltó otra risa.-Descuida, lo sacaré.-Susurró pasando la mano por mi abdomen, a lo que me retorcí asqueada y aparte la vista.-¡Mírame!

¿Cómo sabía lo de "Majestad"?

Su voz me aterró por lo cruel y loca que sonó.

Lo hice.

-Y apenas lo logre, te follare hasta que quede zaceado, después, cuando no me sirvas.-Secó una lagrima traidora que se escapó de mi ojo, con su pulgar.-Voy a cortarte los dedos de los pies y las manos y se los enviare a él, junto con lo que te saque en el aborto.

Respire enfureciéndome por la situación, por sus planes y porque yo estaba indefensa.

Recordé fugazmente que yo ya no era una chica ordinaría. Debía ponerme en mi lugar.

-Muérete.-Tensé la mandíbula.-Porque si me llegas a lastimar, vas a desear estar bajo tierra.-Controle el tono de mi voz.-Me voy a encargar de eso, te lo juro.

Él apretó más su agarre y pude ver como se le contraía el rostro, furioso.

-Veremos.-Encogió el brazo con el que me tenía agarrada y me lanzó hacía la esquina de una mesa. Sentí el doloroso golpe de la madera impactando contra mi cabeza, perdí la orientación, todo se nubló y finalmente caí al suelo en un golpe seco.

Lo último que sentí fue como Black me cogía de los tobillos.

**Narrador Pov.**

Emmet Cullen dormía plácidamente con sus brazos alrededor de su humana, él, no encontraba nada más hermoso que eso. De repente escuchó un "Clic" detrás de él. Un clic que conocía bastante bien, era el clic de la enredadera cuando estaban a punto de colocársela a uno de los suyos.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Se giró en un movimiento rápido, encontrándose con dos hombres usando el traje de la secta. A pocos centímetros de él, con la enredadera en las manos.

Él, se sorprendió al saber que por un pelo todo se habría vuelto una pesadilla. No perdió tiempo, se lanzó contra ambos hombres y aunque estos eran hábiles peleando, Emmet lo era más. Los golpeó en los lugares justos y cuando ya estaban inconscientes en el suelo se giró a Rosalie, que se había despertado por la conmoción y lo observaba asustada.

-Tenemos que ir por Bella.

**Bella Pov.**

Sentía el aire helado pasando por mi piel, como la superficie debajo de mi espalda se deslizaba. Mis manos se movían sobre el césped casi como si estuvieran muertas. Mi cabeza me dolía mucho y mi frente me palpitaba. La sentía hinchada.

Recordé todo lo que había sucedido y abrí los ojos.

Lo primero que vi fue el cielo estrellado. Mire a mí alrededor. No era la casa, reconocía el lugar. Gire la cabeza y mire detrás de mí, a lo lejos estaba la mansión. Estábamos cerca al precipicio que había al lado de ella y Jacob me arrastraba de los pies con una mano, mientras que silbaba como si fuera algo normal.

Contuve el aliento. Pensando en cómo escapar.

-Ni lo pienses.-Dijo Jacob, quitándome la respiración.-Si intentas algo, Bella, voy a romperte el pie.

¡¿Cómo sabía que estaba consciente?!

Note que estábamos en el borde del precipicio. Podía escuchar las olas golpeando fuertemente la costa. El me soltó los tobillos y se lanzó sobre mí, me cogió del cabello y me levantó con brutalidad, entonces comencé a forcejear enloquecida cuando me di cuenta que él me quería lanzar por el precipicio.

-¡No!-Grite y lo golpee, lo pise e intente soltarme, pero él ahora era como Edward. Nada lo dañaba. Puso mi cuerpo delante del suyo y paso su mano libre por mis caderas con demasiada intimidad.

Hijo de perra.

Solté un chillido.

-Mmm…-Escuche cerca de mi oído.-Eres mía.

Y me lanzó. Grite al sentir esa horrible sensación de caída, vi el océano muchos metros abajo, oscuro. Di una vuelta en el aire y no sé cómo, pero estire las manos y me aferre a la maleza del precipicio.

Solté un aullido muerta del susto, me temblaba todo, tenía el estómago hecho un nudo y mis manos me comenzaron a arder. El peso era demasiado para mis débiles dedos. Todo fue tan espantoso que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones.

-¡Ah!-Solo fui capaz de decir ante el esfuerzo. Jacob apareció en mí campo de visión y me miró tranquilo. Esperaba a que me soltara, lo que era inminente. Movía mis pies contra la tierra frente a mí para poder sostenerme, pero se deslizaban y la situación comenzó a hacerme entrar en desesperación.

No entendía cuál era su maldito plan. ¿Ahogarme?

-Te vas a sol… -Escuche tres sonidos cortantes de un gatillo. Mire a Jacob que se quedó callado y me observó con horror. Su pecho comenzó a sangrar y supe de qué se trataba.

Le habían disparado tres veces.

Cayó y articule un alarido a punto de soltarme.

-¡Auxilio!-Grite sin poder aguantar más. Emmet apareció donde estaba Jacob y estiró los brazos, cogiendo mis manos y levantándome sin dificultad. Caí sobre su cuerpo, me abrace a él y solté un alarido.

-¡Emmet!-Solloce. Dios, como adoraba a este chico. Siempre salvándome el culo.

-Aquí estoy, aquí estoy.-Su voz era como el cielo para mí.-Bien hecho guerrera, lo hiciste genial. Respira.

Asentí. Rose entró en mi campo de visión y me abrazó.

Sacudí la cabeza luego de un momento.

-¡Debemos irnos!-Les dije.-¡Ahora! ¡Vámonos!

Ellos asintieron y salimos corriendo a la casa.

-Tenemos que atravesar el portal. Es la única manera. Toda la casa está rodeada de ellos, han matado a los guardias y a la servidumbre.-Dijo Emmet.

Eso detuvo mi corazón.

-¿Ustedes cómo llegaron hasta aquí?-Les pregunté corriendo.

-Querían ponerle a Emmet una enredadera, los hizo añicos y luego fuimos por ti, no estabas así que Em olfateó tu aroma y el de Jacob hasta el precipicio.-Vi que tenía un arma plateada en la mano.-Dios, llegamos justo a tiempo.

La mire absorta.

-¡¿Tú disparaste?!-Ella asintió.

-Ese bastardo quería hacerte daño y no había tiempo. El arma la tenía en nuestra habitación por si acaso.

Ella sí que tenía agallas, yo no habría podido… matarlo.

Llegamos a la casa y Emmet nos llevó por una entrada donde no había nadie. A medida que nos dirigimos hacia la habitación, vi cuerpos tirados en el suelo, de la servidumbre de la casa.

Contuve las lágrimas y Rose me tomó de la mano para que me moviera. Tuvimos que pasar por encima de los cadáveres. No podía ignorar ese hecho, me sentía fatal, pero no había tiempo.

Esto era como una pesadilla.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Em cerró con seguro y nos dirigimos con afán al espejo.

-Bella, tú prime…-Comenzó a decir Rose, pero entonces la puerta se vino abajo y los tres nos giramos a ver.

Jacob estaba parado como alma en pena, sonreía, Dios, eso me dejó tiesa.

Rose no perdió tiempo y le disparó cinco veces seguidas, hasta que vació el cartucho.

En todo eso, el solo se tambaleó, pero no dejó de sonreír. Se quedó ahí parado, en la oscuridad.

¡Estaba vivo! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Le había disparado ocho veces en total!

De inmediato Emmet nos puso detrás de su cuerpo. Me temblaba todo.

-Tú.-Jacob señaló a Rosalie con locura.-No vas a pasar de esta noche.

Podía ver el temblor del cuerpo de Rose.

-Eso no va a pasar.-Escupió con sorna.-¿Qué? ¿Solo eres capaz de pelear contra mujeres, cobarde de mierda?

Jacob por primera vez en la noche pareció indefenso pero se recompuso rápido.

-Todo lo contrario, Cullen.-Cogió una astilla de la puerta derribada y se la lanzó a Emmet quien la esquivó sin dificultad.

-Aléjense.-Nos dijo y se fue contra Jacob, a quien le propinó un buen rodillazo en el estómago.

Vi la cara de preocupación de Rosalie, que no se movía y la cogí del brazo para arrastrarla al portal. Escuchábamos los golpes y gemidos de ambos hombres, no entendía como Black podía ser un combatiente del nivel de Emmet. Algo había pasado con él.

-¡Apresúrate, Rose!-Ella no paraba de mirar para atrás y justo cuando llegamos al espejo, vi en el reflejo a Emmet peleando contra Jacob cuerpo a cuerpo, pero entonces, deje de respirar. Más allá, en la puerta, había una silueta negra, de mujer. Tenía una lanza en la mano y antes de que pudiera moverme, la sombra lanzó a través de la habitación, el arma, directo a mí.

Solo pude girarme y ver la muerte frente atacarme.

"Se acabó."

Un cuerpo colisionó con toda la fuerza posible hacia mí, empujándome a un lado. Caí al suelo con brusquedad.

Abrí los ojos, confundida.

Frente a mí, estaba Rosalie, con los ojos abiertos, la expresión espantada, dolorida. Rose miró su pecho al igual que yo y luego nuestros ojos se fundieron.

El tiempo se detuvo, todo perdió sentido para mí.

La lanza le había atravesado el pecho, la punta de aquella lanza emergía del pecho de mi prima. Se había interpuesto, siendo un escudo para salvarme.

-¡No!-Gritó Emmet con la voz desgarrada.-¡No…!-Hizo eco en el lugar y su voz fue tan dolorosa, tan horrible que supe que jamás la olvidaría.

Rosalie cayó sobre mí y la sostuve, gritando. Sentí el olor vainilla de su cabello y gemí cuando la sangre me salpicó el abdomen.

-¡ROSALIE!-Aullé.-¡No! ¡No!-Me rompí a llorar y la voz se me deformó.-¡Emmett! ¡Dios, Emmett!-Me seque de un manotazo las lágrimas y mire al dragón que gimió con dolor y con una última fuerza uso el cuerpo de Jacob como proyectil, lanzándoselo a la mujer. Ambos cayeron contra la pared en un golpe sordo.

Mire a la silueta y me percate de la melena pelirroja y rizada que tenía, escuchamos como subían personas por las escaleras, probablemente, cazadores.

Si el humano muere, el dragón también. Emmet corrió hasta nosotros, se dejó caer de rodillas y gimió mirando a Rosalie.

-Muévete, muévete.-Dijo con dolor. Su expresión era ida. Lo que me destrozó. Los cazadores venían. Íbamos a morir.

Las lágrimas no me dejaban ver bien, entonces, escuche los susurros de Em. Eran las palabras para abrir el portal. Nos pusimos de pie sosteniendo a Rose, que tenía los ojos abiertos. Seguía con vida por su conexión con Em, lloraba tanto como yo.

-¡Bescka!-Solté un grito ahogado. La mujer pelirroja estaba a menos de un metro de nosotros, el espejo detrás, a escasos centímetros. La vi, y supe que la conocía. Su voz me caló los huesos. Su mirada me causó nauseas.

-Es… ella.-Susurró Emmet sosteniendo como si estuviera herido, el cuerpo de mi prima.

¡¿Qué?!

Con rapidez cogió la mesa a su lado y se la lanzó. Corrimos de espaldas al espejo, tropezamos con la alfombra del piso y caímos mientras veíamos como la desconocida se transformaba en un cuerpo quemado y gritaba de manera horrible. Una ráfaga de viento me cortó la respiración y tras esta, todo a nuestro alrededor se prendió en llamas, el olor a quemado me ahogó, fue casi en cámara lenta, mientras atravesábamos el portal, vi fuego, las paredes desaparecieron, todo, solo había fuego y ella tenía el cuerpo quemado.

-¡Bescka!-Sentí que me llamó a mí.

Y ya no estábamos ahí, caímos en un golpe sordo al suelo. Rose de medio lado, por la lanza.

Por un segundo, perdí la orientación.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Estábamos en la habitación del portal, en el castillo y era de día. Todo estaba sereno.

Era la tierra hermana.

-¡Rompe el espejo!-Articuló Emmet con dolor, tirado en el piso.-¡El espejo!

Me incorpore y a tropiezos cogí una silla de la habitación. Cuando me gire para romperlo, vi a la mujer en el reflejo del espejo.

Grite, tambaleándome a atrás.

Sus ojos, verdes y vacíos, su piel quemada de color negro y café. Sus dientes blancos sonriéndome. Toda ella, me perturbó. El vello se me puso de punta, nunca había sentido tanto miedo como ahora.

-¡Bella!-Gritó Em.

Con todas mis fuerzas lo golpee y los fragmentos de vidrio se hicieron añicos, entonces desapareció.

Solté la silla temblando.

Mire al suelo, Debajo de Rose había un charco de sangre, Ella y Emmet se miraban, Rosalie temblaba y soltaba lamentos poco sonoros.

Llegué a ellos y toque a mi prima, llorando. Tenía el color del papel, sus labios estaban morados y secos.

-Rosealie.-Dije negando.-¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!-Grite mirando a mi alrededor, buscando algo que la salvara.-¡ALGUIÉN AYUDENOS! ¡POR FAVOR!

Ellos no dejaban de mirarse. Emmet casi no podía respirar, él también estaba muriendo.

Hice ademan de levantarme, conseguiría ayuda, pero entonces Em me tomó del pantalón del pijama. Lo mire atacada en llanto.

-Ya…-Intentó decir.-Ya es tarde.

Y de la boca le salió un borbotón de sangre negra. Rápidamente metí mis dedos en su boca para evitar que se ahogara.

Fruncí el ceño, sollozando y negué.

-Aún se puede, todavía…

Sus ojos me miraron con piedad, ambos sabíamos que no.

Estiró la mano y no tuve más remedio que tomarla. Estaba helado. Me arrodille y acaricie el cabello de ambos.

El olor a sangre era insoportable.

-¡AUXILIO!-Alguien tenía que escucharnos, alguien. Emmet parpadeó y vi como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de temor, no quería morir. Ambos no dejaban de mirarse. Mordí mi labio conteniendo los gemidos, era la clase de llanto que no te deja respirar. –No…

Rose me miró y también lloraba, pero, pero tuvo la valentía de sonreírme, sonreía.

"Te amo"-Articuló con sus labios. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

-Rosalie… ¡No por favor!-Tome su mano y la puse en mi mejilla.-¡No te vayas!-Solté lamentos que me quitaban el aliento, eran los únicos que se escuchaban en la habitación.-¡AUXILIO!-Volví a gritar mirando la puerta.

¡¿Dónde estaban todos?!

-Rosalie.-Ella me miró pero entonces no parpadeó. No se movió, nada. Se quedó mirándome. Había muerto.

Me lleve las manos a la boca y solté un grito.

Mi corazón se destrozó, jamás había sentido tanto dolor como ahora, jamás había deseado tanto estar en su lugar, jamás había sentido tanta desesperación.

-¡No!-Grité, deshecha. Me tire sobre ella y me aferre a su cuerpo, llorando, sintiendo su aroma, besando su cabeza en un ataque de histeria inmundo.-Te amo.

-Bella…-Levanté la cabeza y lo mire. Su expresión me hizo añicos, tenía el rostro contraído de dolor, los ojos inyectados en sangre. Ellos trasmitían la más horrorosa desolación posible.

-Lo siento.-Chillé.-Perdóname.-Nos tomamos de la mano y la estrechó sin fuerzas.

Él sonrió llorando.

-Jure que siempre te protegería…-Tragó saliva, y soltó un alarido.-lo hice. El pequeño…-Cerró los ojos adolorido.-…Emmet, estará a salvo.

Eso acabó conmigo.

Me estire y bese su mejilla, sollozando con él.-Gracias, Emmet.

Sentí algo moverse frente a mí y levanté la cabeza. Frente a nosotros estaba la chica que nos casó a Edward y a mí. Sus ojos eran blancos y me observaban con indiferencia.

¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Ahora son míos.

Fruncí el ceño, sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Observé a Emmet quien comenzó a mirar a todos lados, como si intentara comprender lo que sucedía. Mire ambos cuerpos y noté para mi horror, como el de Rosalie comenzaba a volverse ceniza desde los pies en adelante, levantándose en el aire y desapareciendo tan rápido que apenas pude procesarlo.

Em, comenzó a gemir cuando su cuerpo empezó a desintegrarse. Yo, temblando, me lancé sobre él y lo abrace para evitar que se desintegrara y desapareciera lo que me quedaba de ellos.

-¡No, Dios!-Vocifere, mirando a la criatura.-¡Deténgase!-Grite desgarrándome la voz, hundiendo la cara en el cuello.-¡No más, Dios, no más!

El cuerpo de Em, se desintegró en mis manos y me encontré con los brazos abrazándome a mí misma. Contraída, llorando, gritando hasta el dolor. Destruida. Me sentía sucia, las cenizas de sus cuerpos me habían manchado por completo, al igual que la sangre de ellos dos.

-¡Bella!-Sentí los brazos de Alice en torno a mi.-¡¿Qué pasa, Bella?! Bella… ¡Háblame!

Negué negándome a mirarla.

Era mi culpa, era solamente mi culpa.

-Bella, Por Dios.-Escuche a Jasper, sentí su mano en mi espalda, ambos estaban arrodillados frente a mí.-¿Qué pasa?

Negué, atacada llorando. No dejaba de pasar por mi cabeza la imagen de los ojos de mi prima, la vida abandonándolos. La expresión aterrada de Emmet.

Ambos muertos.

Yo quería morir con ellos.

Era mi culpa.

-Princesa… ¿Quiere que llame al Rey?-Preguntó una voz profunda que supuse era de un guardia. Abrí los ojos como platos, mirando al suelo. Mis gemidos cesaron de manera inquietante.

-Dime algo, Bella, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están Emmet y Rosalie? ¿Bella?-Insistió Jasper.

-¡Ella se los llevó!-Grite señalando a la criatura.

-Pero Bella ¡No hay nadie aquí! ¡¿De quién hablas?!-Preguntó Alice espantada. Gire el rostro y en efecto, había desaparecido.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza. Clave la mirada en el suelo y me perdí.

-Voy a matarlos…-Gemí con el cabello pegado a la cara. Olía a sangre y sudor.-Voy a matarlos a todos.

-¡Guardia!-Gritó Alice, Las manos del guardia me aprisionaron un brazo y Jasper aprisionó el otro. Comencé a forcejar gritando como si fuera un animal. Patalee, mordí y aruñe, grite a todo pulmón desahogando mi furia, mi pena.

-¡BELLA!-Gritó Alice.-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡REACCIONA!

Eche la cabeza atrás y me lamente como alma sin perdón de Dios.

Había perdido la cordura. Solo pensaba en matarlos.

-¡ESTÁN MUERTOS!-Mi voz salió ronca, debido a mis gritos.-¡YO LOS MATÉ! ¡MURIERON POR MÍ, DIOS!

-¿Qué?-Susurró Alice. La habitación se sumió en un silencio que me hizo sentir peor, me hizo ver que esto si estaba sucediendo, si era real.

Levanté la cabeza, mire al guardia que estaba a mi lado, me fije en su espada, ambos relajaron su agarre debido a mis palabras y desenvainándola, me gire al espejo, cuya esquina todavía estaba intacta, conocía las palabras para atravesarlo, lo haría y los mataría, les cortaría la cabeza, no iban a respirar luego de lo que les hicieron.

-¡No, Bella, No!-Escuche que gritó Alice a mi lado cuando salí corriendo pitada hacia el espejo.-¡Deténganla! ¡Jasper!

Una mano me tomó la muñeca y me atrajo con tanta fuerza a su cuerpo que impacte contra él y me sentí más mareada. La mano ejerció fuerza en torno a mi muñeca y no tuve más remedio que soltar la espada, del dolor que me estaba causando.

-¡Déjenme, por favor! ¡Ya déjenme!

-¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-Se me cortó la respiración al escuchar esa voz. Levanté el rostro y me encontré con el suyo. Frió, hermoso, fatal.-¡¿Te has vuelto loca, maldición?!

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin él que verlo ahora, fue lo que necesite para colapsar.

Nos sostuvimos las miradas, la mía cristalina, destrozada. La de él, indiferente, hasta que sentí como nuestros sentimientos comenzaban a sincronizarse y su expresión de odio se hizo añicos. Sentía mi devastación, mi dolor.

Experimenté su frustración, como verme así lo mataba. Estaba furioso por mi estado. Lo ame, Dios, lo ame y me sentí en mi hogar, él era mi hogar.

Hice un mohín y solté un lamento. Él me miró petrificado.

"Ayúdame."

-Dice, dice que Rose y… que Emmet murieron.-Chilló Alice.

Con recelo y entre llanto y llanto, me acerque a él, quién no me alejó, a pesar de ello me miraba con recelo, entonces mis piernas me fallaron y se doblaron, antes de siquiera caer, él me tomó en sus brazos y no hubo espacio entre nosotros. Me sostuvo con firmeza y su mirada intensa intentó leerme.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-Preguntó mirándome con completa confusión.

Lleve el rostro a su cuello y ahogue un grito. Su olor era el mismo, estaba tenso y se negaba a acogerme entre sus brazos como debería, con el amor que necesitaba.

-Solo por esta vez, no me abandones.-Balbucee solo para que él lo oyera. Eso hizo que se destensara, me rodeó entre sus brazos y con bastante fuerza me estrechó, hundiendo la cabeza en mi cuello. Lo abrace igual, tanto como necesitaba.

Él me calmaba, su presencia, su abrazo que había deseado y soñado durante tanto, me hacían saber que estaba a salvo.-Yo te protejo.

Por un segundo, eso, solo eso, logró devolverme la paz que no tenía en ese instante.

-¿Dónde están Rosalie y Emmet, Bella?-Abrí los ojos, ante las palabras de Jasper. La rabia volvió a inundarme. El dolor de sus muertes me quebró el alma.

Me aleje abruptamente de Edward y nos miramos. Él sentía lo que yo quería hacer. Sus ojos me miraron con advertencia. Parecía preocupado.

-Bella, espera.-Mire la espada.-Bella, no… ¡No!

Tomé el arma y susurre las palabras corriendo hacía el espejo, justo cuando iba a pasar, Edward me rodeo el tronco con los brazos y me halo a atrás, levantándome en el aire y haciéndome soltar la espada en el proceso.

Chillé. Él me contuvo a pesar de que intente golpearle en la entrepierna para liberarme.

-¡Jasper, Jasper cálmala!-Gritó Edward con dificultad. No paraba de retorcerme para liberarme de él.-¡Amor, no!

-¡No funciona!-Gritó Jasper.-¡Alice, apresúrate!

-¡Ya Déjenme! ¡Edward! ¡SU. El. TA. ME!-Sentí un pinchazo en el cuello y mire a Alice. Estaba llorando y… me había acabado de inyectar con una aguja.

De inmediato me sentí mareada, todo me dio vueltas. Comencé a calmarme. Me deje caer sobre Edward mirando a mi alrededor pero a la vez, sin mirar nada.

-No, por favor… no, no.

"Aquí estoy"-Fue lo último que escuche antes de que la oscuridad me tragara.

**Edward Pov.**

Bella estaba dormida en la habitación que era de ambos. Tenía el rostro hinchado, varios rasguños y muchos cardenales. Yo estaba sentado a su lado, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, temía que si me alejaba de ella, esta vez si la perdería.

Los sentimientos que me había compartido, me trastornaron y tenía miedo pero sobretodo preocupación.

La arropé mejor con las mantas y acaricie su rostro amoratado.

Seguía siendo tan hermosa.

Habíamos decidido mantenerla sedada por unas horas, hasta que pudiéramos controlarla, pero en realidad, yo lo había permitido para apartarla de sus propios sentimientos. Protegerla, de alguna forma de ella misma.

Me lleve las manos a la cara y me sobé los ojos, inspirando aire.

Ella estaba sufriendo por ambos. Yo me controlaba más, yo aislaba mejor esos sentimientos, Bella no.

Había enviado un guardia a revisar la mansión y está estaba hecha polvo, ya no existía, la habían incendiado y ya no quedaba nada. No sabía que había pasado y eso no era lo peor, los cuerpos de Rosalie y Emmet no estaban, había encontrado a mi esposa bañada en sangre y cenizas, rumoreaban en el Castillo que había perdido la razón.

La mire frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué fue lo que viste que te hizo enloquecer así?

Apenas la había visto, el odio que amase por ella, desapareció. Ahora, había proyectado todo eso, en los responsables de su dolor. No podía odiarla cuando se encontraba así.

Parpadee exhausto. Había mucho que hacer, mucho en que pensar y mucho que planear.

Estaba hasta estresado, porque esto, un ataque como este, implicaba problemas para la tierra hermana, problemas para mí.

-¿Estas bien?-Alice pareció a mi lado.

-Nunca la había visto actuar así.-Respondí sin dejar de mirarla. Estaba seguro de que en ese instante estaba teniendo pesadillas, lo sentía.

-Yo tampoco, me asustó mucho.-Susurró.-¿Crees que dice la verdad, que… que…?

No pudo acabar la pregunta.

-¿Qué si creó que Emmet y Rose murieron?-Inspire aire, devastado.-Le creo. Sus sentimientos… son reales, y quiere morirse Alice.-Parpadee, guardando la compostura.-Es un milagro que este aquí, con nosotros. Claro que le creo.

Alice evitó caer en el llanto, lo que le agradecí.

-¿Sientes su olor?-Susurró. La olfatee. SI, olía a mí. Era el mismo tufo que ella tenía cada vez que le hacía el amor, hasta pasó por mi mente que me hubiera engañado con alguien más, pero no, era MI olor, no el de otro.

-Sí, pero hace meses no la toco.

-Edward… el doctor que la revisó, dijo que, dijo que ella está en cinta. Espera tú hijo Edward.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos y deje caer mi cara entre las manos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Dios, oh, Dulce Dios.

-Edward… no la odies, no en estos momentos.

Negué soltando un suspiro.

-Que maldito hijo de perra-Susurre.-Ya tengo un espacio en el puñetero infierno.

-¿De qué hablas?-Levanté la vista y mire a mi hermana, que lucía cansada y mal.

-Nada de esto es culpa de Bella, Alice, es mi culpa. Yo la exilie, yo permití que Em y Rose se fueran por ella, yo hice que ella no me contara acerca de nuestro hijo.

-Tal vez no sabía…

Arrugue la nariz.

-Bella no es idiota, claro que lo sabía.-Me lleve una mano a la frente.-Todo esto lo cause yo.

-No digas eso, solo… agradece que ella está aquí.-Soltó un alarido.-Emmet y Rose están en un lugar mejor.

Ella se fue a la ventana para llorar en silencio y me pase la mano por el cabello.

Estaban muertos y yo hablaría con Bella para saber quién había sido, porque le enseñaría lo que es de verdad sufrir. Nadie podía dañar de esa manera a esa mujer y salir intacto. Nadie disfrutaría de la muerte de Mi primo y su humana.

Nadie.

Emmet había muerto, Rose había muerto, pero Bella estaba viva y ese simple hecho, me mantendría de pie, aunque no lo quisiera.

Lleve con desconfianza la mano al abdomen de Bella y acaricie esa zona. Estaba hinchada y dura.

Suspire, negando.

Esto era más de lo que ambos podíamos soportar.

* * *

**Heyyyyyyyyy**

**Ya. No me maten, no me maten.**

**¿Lo siento mucho?**

**NO QUERÍA ASESINARLOS PERO ES JUSTO Y NECESARIO! YA LO ENTENDERAN.**

**Pues perdonen la tardanza, es que no he tenido ni pelo de tiempo, no estudie para parciales por actualizar. ¡Sacrifique eso por ustedes mis amores! los amó mucho y no tardare… espero :D**

**UN ABRAZO A:**

**Pili: ¡POR NADA PILI! ¡ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE! Besos, besos y más besos.**

**Blankitapia:Ay Blanki, sii, Jacob apareció :´( Ese siempre fue el plan jajaja. Perdona y gracias por comprender lo del cap anterior**

**Suiza19: ¡Muchas gracias Sui! Tu tranqui, que las profecías pronto se entenderán por completo ;D Pues ya viste que Edward se enteró de la mejor forma posible jejeje.**

**SerenytyCullen: Pues, la historia que contó Siobhan… (Spoiler) Si, tiene que ver con ellos. Ajajaja Gracias linda.**

**Hanna D. L: JAJAJA. Sii linda. ¡Edward es un boludo! Ay lo del mini dragón me hizo reir mucho ¡Que tierna!**

**Pamelix: ¡Por nada linda! Eh, esto, pues si el capi anterior fue un estabilizador del capi 14 y de este jajaj LO SIENTO. Besotes**

**Soledadcullen: DESCUIDA lindura, eso pasa. Me alegra que te hayas reportado. :P Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar jaja. Sii ¡Amo a Emmet! Y Edward… ¡Ahs! Es un caos.**

**A: Ay, sii es mejor que las creas querida, porque van en serio jajaja por cierto, no te preocupes si la última parte (Sobre Edward entrando en razón) no te convenció, habrá más de estos dos el próximo capi. **

**PanquesitosConLeche92: ¡Siento si te he hecho sufrir más! ¡Perdóname! Entiendo en serio que te asuste abrir el fic cuando actualizó por lo que te puedas encontrar, créeme, no sé ni porque me esfuerzo en joder las cosas jajaja. ¡Pues claro que me gusta que me halaguen! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS TERNURA! **

**Nathy: Ayyyy Nathy, no importa, no importa. Tú tranqui jaja. ¡Sip, mini dragón! Y como ves no se arregló de una forma muy bonita, pero se arregló. Eso es lo importante. Jajajaja Un beso linduraaaaaaaa.**

**Liduvina: AY chica, me alegra que te guste el fic, mira que eso es motivante para ocntinuar. Besos y espero que hayas disfrutado el capi.**

**DrakiSwan2003: ¡Gracias lindura! No tardare en actualizar. En serio muchas, muchas gracias por alagarme de esa manera, te lo agradezco, ese tipo de reviews son los que hacen que valga cada segundo de universidad perdido. AJAJAJAJA**

**TAMBIÉN, un enorme abrazo a mis lectores fantasma, quienes han empezado a leer el fic, los que me agregaron a favoritos, siguen la historia y demás. Un besote gigante.**

**Perdonen cualquier error.**

**Nos hablaremos.**

**Su chica.**


	18. Capitulo diecisiete: Eres tú

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Eres tú.**

**Edward Pov:**

La miré escondido desde un árbol. Ella estaba en el jardín, se había convertido en su escondite, para ocultarse del resto del mundo y de mí, lo que no sabía era que cada día venía aquí a observarla, acosarla tanto como me era posible.

Necesitaba saber que estaba pensando en estos momentos, pero cuando estaba sola, se limitaba a quedarse sentada, quieta, mirando a la nada con una expresión de dolor y tristeza que me devastaban, para luego sentarse a llorar. Cuando iba a irse cortaba flores y se las llevaba consigo.

Dejaba todas mis responsabilidades, hasta dejaba la búsqueda de Black a un lado, solo para poder verla hacer lo mismo día tras día.

_¿Cómo era posible que un toque bastara para que mi odio volviera a ser amor? _

El cabello le había crecido, ahora le llegaba debajo de las caderas, lucía más frágil que de costumbre y pasado otro mes, su vientre era más grande.

Tragué saliva.

Ella era hermosa, y quería que fuera mía.

Vi como una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero ella no la limpió. Estaba cansado de verla llorar, de sentir como sufría, quería consolarla, pero no permitía que me le acercara, me odiaba por la muerte de Em y Rose, por todo lo que le hice. No podía culparla.

-Señora… ¿Qué hace de nuevo aquí?-Siobhan, una de las sirvientas que más querían a Bella, se acercó a ella con preocupación.

Bella parpadeó y negó limpiando las lágrimas derramadas.

-Nada… solo quería, yo…-Suspiró.

_"Solo quería escapar de la asquerosa vida que le di."_ -Apreté los labios.

La pelirroja se sentó al lado de Bella.

-Perdón por haberme ido esa noche, si yo me hubiera quedado…-Hizo una pausa.-Su prima y el Príncipe estarían con vida.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Por qué? ¿Esta tipa quien se creía que era para hablar con ella?

-Fue lo mejor, estarías muerta si te hubieses quedado. Déjalo.-Vi como fingió una sonrisa.

Deseaba llorar, estaba a punto de romperse.

No, por favor.

-¿Ha dormido?

Bella negó.

-No sé si son visiones, pesadillas o simplemente mi consciencia atormentándome.-Fruncí el ceño.-Pero me encuentro casi todas las noches soñando algo similar.

La pelirroja se tensó y yo me puse alerta.

-¿Qué cosa?

Bella pasó su mano por su vientre de forma inconsciente y mi estómago vibró.

-Estoy en medio de fuego y la tierra esta negra y muerta…-Miró al suelo.-Huele a sangre, escucho gritos y busco a Edward porque… porque…

Puse los ojos como platos.

-¿Al Rey?-Preguntó la pelirroja con alarma.

-Si…-Bella inspiró aire.-Lo busco porque de repente mi cuerpo se incendia, entonces me giró y lo veo… él me está escupiendo fuego.-Su voz tembló.-El me está quemando viva.

Di un paso atrás.

Ella me había dicho que veía cosas, pero no, Dios no.

No sería capaz.

No con ella.

* * *

**Bella Pov:**

Me levanté agotada, como siempre. Era más de medianoche, todos dormían, menos yo. No podía descansar, jamás volvería a hacerlo.

Caminé hasta la pequeña mesa que había al lado del balcón, ahí había una fotografía de Rose y Emmet, sonreían y lucían completamente enamorados, al lado de esta, había un vela encendida y las flores que yo cortaba y cambiaba todos los días.

No encontraron sus cuerpos, no tuvieron un entierro apropiado, así que esto era lo único que yo podía hacerles.

Inspirando aire aparte las lágrimas de un manotazo.

Había pasado un mes y yo sentía que estaba tan muerta como ellos dos. Los calmantes funcionaban, pero no se llevaban mi pena.

Salí al balcón y me quedé viendo el muelle.

Este lugar era hermoso, pero lo odiaba de cierta forma, porque me recordaba a él.

Apreté las manos.

_"Tal vez debería irme, todos creen que estoy loca, y que no debo ser su Reina… Alice, la servidumbre, el pueblo, hasta Edward."_

Levanté la mirada y vi como del agua emergía un cuerpo. Me tensé dispuesta a llamar a los guardias, porque ¿Quién demonios nada a esa hora? pero entonces aquel individuo se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras caminaba fuera del agua como si se tratara de un comercial de perfume. Era Edward y estaba desnudo.

Me quedé mirándolo con intensidad, sin perderme nada, él era completamente sensual y en ese preciso instante, causó estragos en mí.

Mordí mi labio, viendo su bien formado y musculoso trasero.

Miró a su alrededor y se pasó la yema del pulgar y el índice por los ojos para luego quedarse mirándome. Estaba lejos, pero estoy segura de que se quedó mirándome.

Carajo.

Sentí como me sonrojaba, entonces di media vuelta y me metí.

Cerré y me quedé ahí con la espalda pegada a la puerta del balcón. Controle mi respiración y apreté los muslos.

Oh, Dios.

Si las pesadillas me dejaban dormir, pensar en él tocándome y haciéndome todas las cosas que deseaba, no.

* * *

-¡Bella, despierta!-Abrí con pesadez los ojos. Alice estaba zarandeándome.

¡Espera un minuto! ¡¿Alice?!

Me sorprendí que estuviera aquí, no habíamos hablado desde que crucé el espejo. Creía que yo estaba loca y le había dicho eso a todos, cosa que me enfadó, por otro lado, ella estaba deshecha por Em y mi prima, lo que la había hecho encerrarse en su habitación… hasta ahora.

Vestía de negro y tenía ojeras, pero sus ojos brillaban.

-Dios…-Susurré.-Estas aquí… ¡Estas aquí!

Me lancé sobre ella y la abrace soltando pequeños quejidos.

Ella me apretó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, perdón.-Chilló en mi oído.-Fui una Perra al creer que estabas loca y decirle a todos eso, pero en serio lo pensaba…

-Shhhh.-Dije.-Lo entiendo, claro que te perdono, eres como mi hermana.

Me dio un tierno y fuerte beso en la mejilla y nos reímos con nostalgia.

-¡No lo volveré a hacer!-Tomó mis manos.-¡De ahora en adelante estaré a tú lado aun cuando te portes como una chiflada!

Reí.

-Soy la Reina chiflada.-Su sonrisa se borró y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Maldición, es cierto!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Vine a disculparme, pero también a sacar tú estúpido trasero de aquí, es por Edward.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Esta b-bien?-Pregunté asustada.

-¡No!-Gritó.-¡Ha enfermado y necesita que vayas ahora mismo!

Mi corazón pegó un saltó de preocupación en mi pecho.

No lo pensé dos veces, me levanté, cepille mis dientes y me vestí de blanco, pero entonces, Alice insistió en arreglarme el cabello y maquillarme.

-Está enfermo, necesito asegurarme de que este bien, deja de arreglarme, que no hace falta.

-¡Nah, nah! Eres la Reina, debes estar siempre presentable y mejor que las otras.

-¿Y él qué tiene?

Ella guardó silencio un momento.

-Esto… fiebre, y dolor… también, eh, no ha parado de vomitar, si, si, luce fatal…

Fruncí el ceño.

Era raro que enfermara ¿Qué le sucedería?

Apenas terminó de convertirme en una modelo de revista, salimos a todo pulmón a la habitación de Edward con dos guardias que se habían convertido en mis sombras y a medida que lo hacíamos, note como la mirada de más de una persona se posaba en mí. Pronto comprendí que de verdad creían que estaba loca, porque me miraban con miedo y sorpresa.

En fin.

Al llegar a las puertas dobles, me encontré con un puñado de jovencitas de la servidumbre, tal vez trece chicas, cotilleando, soltando risitas y empujándose para poder pasar, pero había un guardia que se los impedía.

-Ay ¡Quítate! ¡Yo iré!-Le dijo una rubia a otra rubia intentando hacerla a un lado.

-¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Yo lo ayudaré a bañarse!-Las empujó una pelirroja.

-¡Yo lo haré! ¡Él me escogerá a mí!-Gritó otra.

-¡Lo dudo!-Dijo una de cabello negro.-Con la Reina hecha una lunática asquerosa, va a buscar a alguien como yo.

Todas nos daban la maldita espalda.

Arrugué la cara.

¡¿Qué. Mierda?!

-Alice.-Me detuve y la cogí de la mano, para que parara.

Ella me miró haciéndose la inocente.

-¿Si, cariño?-Hice una mueca.

-¿Qué hacen todas esas fulanas ahí?-Esto me sabía raro y mis celos no tardaron en salir a flote.

La enana sonrió.

-Creo que Edward ha pedido que alguna chica lo ayude a bañar.

Sentí que la sangre se me subía a la cabeza y que me dolía el corazón. Entorne los ojos y sofoqué un grito.

Ese hijo de perra…

Hice mis manos dos puños.

¡Traicionero, cara de pescado! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

-¡Quítate, estúpida!-Una chica pasó por mi lado y me empujó.

Uno de los guardias que venían con nosotras la cogió del brazo con fuerza y la lanzó al suelo, cada una de las chicas se giró a ver el alboroto y notaron nuestra presencia.

Todos guardaron silencio y se tornó muy incómoda la situación.

Me quedé ahí, sin saber que decir, pero bueno, no lo tuve que meditar mucho.

-¡¿Cómo osan igualarse a la Reina?!-Dijo el guardia que tenía doblegada a la chica, pero yo puse mi mano en alto para que se detuviera.

Escudriñe a todas con la mirada y al ver que estaba soltando llamas por los ojos, se arrodillaron ante mí.

Hoy no estaba para ser buena gente.

-Ya sé que les sorprende que la loca de la Reina este aquí.-Dije sonriendo con malicia, fijándome en la zorrita que había acabado de llamarme loca, quien bajó la cabeza, atemorizada.

-¡Mi Reina!-Dijo otra.-No es lo que pare…

-¡Oh! ¡Y claro que sé lo que están haciendo aquí!-La atravesé con los ojos.-Deberían estar avergonzadas.-Mire a todas.-¡Son mujeres por Dios Santo! Es humillante que estén peleándose como animales en celo por un hombre…

-Majestad, no es eso…-Dijo otra rubia. Puse un dedo en alto callándola.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-Gruñí.-Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra. ¡Ya es suficiente de tanto descaro! Me avergüenzo de ser mujer con solo mirarlas.-Levanté el mentón. Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, llena de poder.-No les debo explicaciones acerca de mi vida privada con el Rey, pero me basta decir que los rumores acerca de nuestra ruptura no son más que mentiras…

Sí, claro, como no.

-Y aunque no fuera así, sigue siendo mi esposo y su Rey.-Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a Alice, conteniendo la risa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, creo, con diversión.-No tienen derecho a acercársele con ese tipo de intenciones ¡Ténganse algo de respeto, no sean tontas! ¡Me da nauseas de solo pensar en lo huecas que están siendo! ¡Ustedes deben utilizar a los hombres, no al revés!-Ellas sofocaron un gemido. Paré en seco, las mire con severidad.-Y por Dios, que si las vuelvo a descubrir haciendo algo parecido, yo misma haré que comiencen a actuar como verdaderos animales…

Ninguna levantó la cabeza.

-¿Algo que decir?-Agregó Alice.

Una chica asintió y levantó la mirada.

-Perdónenos, no debimos habernos aprovechado de su situación, usted es nuestra Reina y lo olvidamos por un segundo…-Suspiré, yo también.-Creo que nosotras nunca tendremos derecho a ocupar su lugar, si fuera así, no estaríamos aquí…

-Muy bien.-Dije con dureza.-De pie.-Todas lo hicieron y las miré con desagrado.-No quiero volver a verlas en lo mismo, ahora, vuelvan a sus asuntos.

Todas me dieron una reverencia y se dispersaron como ovejas.

El guardia no soltó a la chica que me llamó estúpida.

-¿Qué hacemos con esta, Mi Señora?

El labio de ella tembló.

-¡No sabía que era usted! ¡Por favor!-Chilló al borde del llanto. Suspiré.

-Déjala.-Dije.

El hombre asintió y la chica me hizo una reverencia, agradeciéndome con energía para luego irse.

-Whoa.-Dijo Alice.-Al fin veo que actúas como si fueras la Reina.

Eso ofendió, pero era verdad. Aquella situación me hizo recapacitar, hasta ahora había actuado peor que Esme.

-Me voy.-Di media vuelta, pero me cogió de la muñeca.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Y Edward?!-Gritó.

-Que se joda ¡Viste lo que hizo! ¡No voy a tolerar ese tipo de cosas!

Intenté caminar y los guardias hicieron ademán de seguirme, pero Alice usó su fuerza para no dejarnos ir.

-¡NO!-Chilló.-¡Por favor! ¡Deja que se explique, estoy segura de que tiene una explicación!

Intente soltarme pero era muy fuerte, suspiré y me giré.

-¿Me dejaras en paz si lo hago?-Asintió sonriendo.

Suspire.

Yo quería que sonriera así más seguido… y sabía que hacer esto la haría estar más contenta. Ya que.

-Vale.

* * *

Cerré la puerta con seguro y miré a mí alrededor, el lugar estaba desordenado, raro y las persianas estaban cerradas a pesar de que era de día.

Mordí mi labio al ver la cama.

Tenía ganas de… ¡No! ¡Es un idiota traicionero! ¡Debería arrancarle las bolas!

Oh, sí, eso haría.

Camine directo al baño, cuya puerta estaba abierta.

Las persianas oscuras y gruesas también estaban cerradas, no se veía casi nada, solo a Edward en la tina. El vapor del agua caliente emanaba de allí. Él, tenía la cabeza para atrás y los ojos cerrados con el ceño bastante fruncido y un brazo fuera de la tina. Los músculos se le ceñían tan bien que me cortó la respiración.

Al verlo, todo lo que había ensayado se esfumó de mi cabeza.

-Toma una maldita foto y déjame estar Jasper.-Masculló de mala gana. Di un respingo, cerré la puerta con seguro, tomé el florero que estaba en la mesita a mi lado, camine con impulso hasta él y ¡Puh! Se lo estrellé en la cabezota.

Edward soltó un gritó de sorpresa y dolor, acto seguido, se incorporó mirándome con un ojo cerrado mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Sentí como un dedo comenzaba a sangrarme, me había cortado con una astilla.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!-Gritó.-¡Diablos Bella! ¡¿Me acabas de dar con un florero?!

Hice mis manos puños y lo miré furiosa.

-¡Puñetero imbécil!-Me crucé de brazos.-Oh, si… ¿Quieres que alguna de las chicas de este castillo te ayude a bañar? –Le mostré mi dedo corazón.-¡Muérete Edward! ¡Muérete!

Se sobó la cabeza e ignoré que estaba desnudo sin ninguna vergüenza frente a mí.

-¡¿Pero qué locuras dices, mujer?!-Gritó.-¡No he hecho tal cosa!

Sacudí la cabeza.

No le creas, todos son así.

-¡Cómo no, imbécil!-Contraataque.-¡Había un puñado de mocosas estúpidas fuera de la habitación esperando a ver a quien escogías para que te diera un baño! ¡¿Qué me dices de eso?!-Solté un chillido de frustración.-¡Y yo que pensaba venir a cuidarte!

Arrugó la cara y dejó de sobarse la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!-Parecía confundido.-¡No fui yo! ¡Lo juro! ¡Espera!-Abrió bien los ojos y acercó un poquito el rostro a mí.-¿Venías a… cuidar de mí?

Lo dijo con esperanza y mucha sorpresa.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sentí como me ponía roja.

Mierda.

-¡Eso no importa!-Le grité.-¡Eres un traidor, maldito traidor!

Él tomó mi mentón con delicadeza, agachó la cabeza para quedar al nivel de la mía y eso me hizo temblar.

-Bella… venias a cuidar de mí.-Sus ojos brillaron de alegría.-¿Por qué? Si tú me odias.

Desvié la mirada.

No, no lo hago.

Lo hice los primeros días, pero luego, ya en sano juicio, supe que era culpa de Black, no suya y no sabía cómo decírselo.

Murmuré una respuesta.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó. Suspire.

-¡Que Alice me dijo que estabas enfermo, sordo!-Mordí mi labio.-Estaba preocupada.

Vi en su boca el atisbo de una sonrisa.

-Pues no lo estoy, yo nunca me enfermo. No entiendo porque Alice diría…-Puse mi mano en su boca para callarlo. Abrí bien los ojos.

-¡Esa maldita mona trepadora lo volvió a hacer!-Grité recordando aquella época "lejana" cuando me fui a casa de mis padres el fin de semana y Edward llegó pidiendo que me casara con él porque creía que me había ido para siempre de Volterra, una artimaña hecha por Alice para unirnos…

Igual que ahora.

-¡Ahs!-Chillé.-¡Soy una tonta!

Sonriendo Edward apartó mi mano.

-Explicármelo sería apropiado.

Suspire.

-Alice me despertó diciendo que estabas muy enfermo, luego, llegamos a tu puerta y habían chicas peleando como locas porque supuestamente tú querías que una de ellas te diera un baño, las regañe e hice que se fueran, en todo ese tiempo, Alice no paró de reír y sonreír. Al final iba a irme de vuelta a mi habitación, pero Alice me convenció de entrar porque tú debías tener una explicación… ¡Ves!

Él sonrió de lado.

-Sabes que yo no soy así.-Dijo con ternura.-Sí, quiero que una chica haga eso pero es la única que no se plantaría frente a mi puerta para rogarme. Está claro que fue Alice, probablemente ella misma esparció mi supuesto mensaje.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Resiste.

-Como sea, se las cobraré.-Susurré.-Esto, yo…-Suspiré.-Lo siento…

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué lo sientes Mi Señora?-Pegué un respingo por la forma tan sensual en que lo dijo.

Hice un mohín.

-Pues… por el escándalo, y pues… por lo de la lámpara y tú cabeza y eso.

Sonrió.

-Eres tierna cuando te disculpas.

Miré al suelo.

-En fin. No creo que estés mal, eres un dragón indestructible después de todo, así que me iré.-Di media vuelta pero él tomó mi mano, haciéndome girar y encararlo.

Lucía sombrío.

-No te iras.-Ya iba a gritarle, pero me mostró mi mano.-Estas sangrando.

Había un corte en mi dedo, debido a mi ataque con el florero.

-Déjalo, ya me lo curaré.-Intente zafarme pero ejerció más fuerza y de repente estaba entre sus brazos. Edward me abrazaba con tanta necesidad que me quitó el aliento.

-¿Pero qué…?

-No voy a tener la valentía de hacerlo en otro momento, así que calla y escucha.-Susurró.-Te odié como jamás odie a nadie Bella, me has causado el mayor sufrimiento posible y te llegué a odiar tanto que deseaba poder matarte.-Temblé y me estrechó con más fuerza-Me falta aprender a controlarme, pero es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a los sentimientos…

-Edward…

-Cállate.-Dijo con dureza.-Luego de que volvieras me di cuenta de que todo lo que necesito para ser feliz eres tú.-Su voz se rompió.-eres tú y no quiero volver a ser el de antes. Te metiste entre mis venas. Me odias con justa razón pero me conformaré con lo que estés dispuesta a darme.

Con lentitud lo apreté con mis debiluchos brazos e inevitablemente cerré los ojos.

Dios mío.

-Me trataste horrible, no debería ni estar aquí, ni escucharte siquiera.

-Tal vez…

Pasó un largo momento, en donde solo nos entregamos a ese abrazo. Ya nada importó, dolía como amar a alguien debía doler.

-No te odio Edward, pero estoy enfadada contigo.-Suspiré.-Entiendo que todo fue por Black, no por ti, pero aun así, tú me lastimaste…

Sentí como se tensó y hundió la cabeza en mi cuello, oliendo mi cabello.

-Repítelo.-Su voz tembló.

-No. Te. Odio.-Enfaticé.-Solo creo que eres un idiota.

Y rió sin ganas.

-Soy tú idiota.

Nos separamos lo suficiente y nos miramos.

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y lucía vulnerable, mientras que mi corazón iba a mil.

Pasé mi mano por su mejilla.

-No quiero que me perdones como las otras veces…-Susurró.-quiero ganármelo.

Sonreí.

¡¿Cómo mierda se las arreglaba para convencerme tan rápido?!

-Entonces te puedo dar una oportunidad… pero solo con una condición.

Parpadeó.

-¿Cuál?

Inspiré aire.

-Si vuelves a hacerme lo mismo, te aseguro que me iré tan lejos que no podrás encontrarme, ni a él-Toqué mi vientre.-y no tendrás derecho de buscarnos, deberás olvidarte de ambos Edward, sabes que hablo en serio, y que soy capaz.

Lo dudó pero al final asintió con pesadumbre.

Me abracé a su cuerpo mojado y suspiré, sintiéndome increíblemente bien.

-¿Podemos hacerlo?-Parpadee separándome lo suficiente para mirarlo, sonreía.

-¿Qué?-Se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Si no quieres, no hay presión…-Parecía avergonzado.-Es solo que tanto abrazo y más cuando estoy desnudo y mojado… bueno, me ha provocado una erección y siento que se me va a estallar.

Arrugue la cara mirando su miembro.

Oh, Dios… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

* * *

Tomó con fuerza mi mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos mientras me besaba fugazmente.

Cerré los ojos sintiéndome viva, en el paraíso.

Su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío y no paraba de moverse. Sus estocadas eran lentas y constantes. El simple hecho de tener su delicioso cuerpo tan cerca del mío, me excitaba demasiado.

Abrí los ojos gimiendo y me encontré con los suyos cerrados. Cada segundo era especial, cada toque único. Hacía mucho que no me tocaba y se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Gemimos con un placer doloroso en la boca del otro y grité de felicidad cuando abrió más mis piernas, para poder tener más acceso.

Pase mi mano libre por todo su cuerpo, mientras él movía la suya debajo de mi espalda, marcando el ritmo, lento, suave, hermoso…

Me abracé a su cuerpo, entregándome a él.

-Ah.-Solté cuando mordió con dulzura mi cuello y dejó besos largos y húmedos en él.

Sonreí como si estuviese drogada.

_"Dios… Dios… Qué bien se siente."_

Gire el rostro a un lado viendo por una de las rendijas de las cortinas, El sol estaba negro y un halo luminoso lo rodeaba. Era un eclipse. Iba a reparar en ello, pero él se hundió hondo y fuerte. Cerré los ojos, arqueando la espalda y gimiendo como si quisiera que me escuchara todo el mundo.

Me besó apasionadamente.

-Mírame…

Hice un esfuerzo inhumano para hacerlo y no cerrar los ojos.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, cosa que asustaría a cualquiera, no a mí, me gustaba verlo así. Tomó mi mano y llevó el dedo herido hasta su boca, donde lo metió y chupó, sin apartar su mirada penetrante.

Gemí por lo alto, sorprendida, luego, volvió a besarme.

Sonrió entre beso y beso.

Nuestras narices no dejaban de tocarse.

Solté pequeños gemidos en ese instante y él me besó con el ceño fruncido. Puse mi mano en su cabello y ya nada tuvo sentido, el tiempo se congeló y por un segundo desee que siempre fuera así, que no hubiese nada más.

* * *

Respire entrecortadamente intentando reponerme. Había esperado tanto ese orgasmo que podría morir de lo increíble que me sentía.

Edward estaba a mi lado, protegiéndome con su cuerpo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en uno de mis pechos y yo no paraba de acariciarle el cabello, no habíamos dicho palabra alguna y temía que volviéramos a arruinarlo.

Pasó la mano por mi vientre y lo acarició con lentitud, cosa que me gustó.

-Lo descubrí.-Escuche que dijo, quise preguntarle ¿Qué había descubierto? Pero el cansancio no me dejó hablar.

Cerré los ojos sonriendo.

-Casi lo olvido.-Murmuró. Se alejó y de debajo de la almohada sacó algo, me sorprendí al ver que era mi collar. Lo miró avergonzado.-Lo levanté del muelle esa noche y sé que no debería pedirte nada pero…-Levantó la cabeza.- ¿Puedes volver a llevarlo?

Me lo quedé viendo por un largo momento. Era consciente de que volvía a darle la oportunidad de lastimarme, pero, no podía evitarlo; Era su humana.

Me limité a asentir. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y me lo puso.

Volvió a su posición de antes.

-Quiero más.-Abrí los ojos aterrada y negué.

-Ten… piedad de… mí.-Dije sofocada.-D-dame cinco minutos.

Él rió.

-Cinco segundos…-Hizo una pausa.-Cinco, cuatro, tres…

Comencé a reírme, pero entonces llegó hasta uno y ya lo tenía encima, devorando mi boca.

* * *

Me estire mientras abría los ojos.

Por primera vez desde que Rose murió, pude dormir en paz.

Ya era de noche. Nos la habíamos pasado todo el día como condenados conejos y no me arrepentía. Tendría que regañar a Alice pero también darle algo en agradecimiento… la maldita me había ayudado a tener un día de polvos memorables.

Gire el rostro y me encontré con un muy dormido Edward. Parecía tranquilo, lo que me reconfortó.

Tal vez… esto era lo que ambos necesitábamos en aquellos momentos. No hablaba del sexo, sino… del amor, de poder ser el refugio del otro.

Sonreí, contenta hasta la médula. Me acerqué y pasé mi nariz por su pecho, inhalando su delicioso aroma, luego dejé un beso en su mandíbula.

Decidí levantarme e ir al baño para refrescarme antes de que él despertara y tuviéramos que hablar claro, sobre todo lo que sucedería de aquí en adelante.

Tomé mi vestido, me deslice dentro de él y me metí en el baño.

Hice todo lo que tenía que decir.

Me quede mirando mi reflejo en el espejo y sonreí genuinamente. Me sentía mejor que ayer, el dolor permanecía pero podría afrontarlo.

Pase mis manos por mi cabello.

"Eres la reina, es hora de que actúes como tal."

Me lave la cara y tome una toalla, empecé a secarme.

Deje la toalla sobre el lavado y me mire en el espejo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, horrorizada y justo cuando iba a gritar, la mano de Tanya Denali me tapó la boca y con la otra puso su daga en mi garganta. Sentí el filo malditamente cerca de mi piel y respire entrecortadamente.

¡Edward! ¡¿Cómo estaba ella aquí?! ¡Edward! ¡Mierda!

Sonrió.

-Quieta, porque si me provocas no voy a dudar en atravesarte el cuello.-Me olió y arrugó la nariz.-Hueles a sexo.-Gruñó.-Pero qué asco.

¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo llegó a aquí?! ¡Dios!

Asentí como idiota.

Ella me giró y me hizo caminar hasta la puerta, apenas la abrió me quede en shock por lo que estaba viendo.

Edward desafiaba las leyes de la física. Su cuerpo estaba pegado bocarriba al techo justo encima de la cama, parecía que algo lo mantenía ahí, apenas me vio comenzó a retorcerse para soltarse, pero no pudo, entonces intentó hablarme pero sus labios no se movían. Solo articulaba sonidos y gruñidos, parecía desesperado.

Oh, sí y estaba desnudo.

A un lado vi a Jacob Black, vestía de marrón oscuro. Sus ojos eran iguales; blancos, vacíos. Sonrió de lado y el vello se me puso en punta.

Mi odio hacia él incrementó y desee poder arrancarle el corazón con mi mano. Lo quería dañar, matar y que sufriera como nadie más.

Recordé la última vez que nos vimos y mi juramento. Lo mataría, oh, si…

-Majestad.-Hizo una irónica reverencia y el castillo tembló, como si algo muy cercano hubiese acabado de estallar.

Me tambalee junto con Tanya. Esto no me gustaba.

Mire a mí alrededor con horror.

-Ah, por supuesto.-Agregó Black.-mis disculpas por el temblor, es solo que mis hombres están tomando su Castillo, Majestad, y están luchando contra su patética guardia y oh, es verdad, también contra uno de los últimos animales que quedan aquí…

Dejé de respirar.

¡Dios, Alice!

Edward volvió a soltar gritos ahogados y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

¿Qué mierda íbamos a hacer?

* * *

**¡HEY MIS AMADOS! ¡REVIVÍ!**

**¿Cómo están? Me he puesto a pensar, y quisiera saber de qué país son. No sé, conocer más de mis queridos lectores :D YO SOY DE COLOMBIA. **

**Ahora, ya tenía escrito el capii pero lo leí y lo leí y no me gustó como quedó, así que tuve que comenzar de cero y volver a hacerlo. Les aseguro que este quedó mucho mejor, menos pesado, diría. ¡Ya termine el siguiente! ¡Así que den por sentado que habrá capi la proxima semana!**

**Ok.**

**¡¿Qué les pareció?! ¡Espero sus ideas sobre lo que sucederá en el próximo cap, porque intentaré ser lo menos predecible posible! JAJAJA Sé que la actitud de Bella debería ser diferente, más triste, pero no quería hacer un cap centrado en la depresión de Bella, no es mi estilo y los aburriría. **

**Por otro lado, se acerca el final :´) así que publicaré pronto otro fic para nada convencional: FAREWELL, subiré la portada a mi página de FB muy pronto y el summary también. **

**Un enorme besote a: **

**AleCullenn: ¡Me alegra que la historia sea de tú agrado! Muchas gracias por ser la primera en comentar, me subiste el ánimo de inmediato, creí que había sido un capitulo horroroso JAJA XD muchas, muchas gracias.**

**SoledadCullen: ¡Lo siento lindura! ¡No quería hacerte llorar! Pero me alegra que el capi te hubiera llegado, ese es el propósito. ajaja Besotes y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar.**

**Nathy: Jajaja ¡Me esconderé, linda! ¡Ya me has asustado! XD Lamento romper tú corazón, pero sabes que no lo hice a propósito… o tal vez si jajaja, mentiras, gracias Nathy, por tú comentario. Muchos abrazos.**

**Pili: ¡Por nada! ¡No! ¡No quiero que sufras! JAJAJJA Pero me alegra de todo corazón que te guste mi historia, me hiciste sonreír como siempre. Gracias por tu comentario. Besotesss.**

**Suiza19: ¡No, no llores! No quiero hacerte sufrir. Gracias por revisar con tanta frecuencia FF, lamento no haber actualizado tan rápido, es que no me quería salir bien, o ya habría actualizado hacen mucho. Gracias por comentar. Abrazosss.**

**Roxii C: ¡En serio lo siento! Jajaja, ¿Cómo que no tengo perdón? :´( En serio lo lamento, pero solo con ese bruto ella "está" a salvo :D ¡Me mataste con lo de la "mente malévola"! por otro lado, sin Em y Rose no es lo mismo, pero ya verás como la trama se desarrollara en base a ello. Lo de Em, aún no lo puedo revelar jaja. Sii ¡Odio/amamos a Edward! Graicas por tú precioso review jaja.**

**Pd: y muchas gracias por volver a comentar pidiendo actualización, eso me movió a hacerlo más rápido ;D**

**Liduvina: ¡Siiii linda! es una lástima y sobre lo que dijiste de la vidente… pues, es difícil que suceda jajaja pero siempre cabe la posibilidad. Gracias por tu comentario tan genial. Besos y espero que te haya gustado este capi. **

**Blankitapia: ¡Ya lo supo! Jaja Si, va a ser más difícil ponerle humor, pero me las arreglaré para sacarles más sonrisas, lo prometo. Tus preguntas serán respondidas muy pronto, paciencia… Besos y gracias por tu review. Oh, si, gracias por tú ánimo para que estudie jajaja Lo intentaré.**

**Pamelix: ¡No me odies! ¡Solo quiero darles una buena historia! Jajajaja :P por nada, cariño. POR ESTA VEZ Edward no será tan idiota, merecemos un descanso jeje. Gracias, cada momento que pongo en esta historia es solo para ustedes y vale la pena. **

**A: ¡Me alegra que hayas tenido un colapso mental jajaja! Sobre lo que dijiste, espero que puedas perdonar a Edward, las profecías… bueno, ya podrás decidir si son malas o no. ¡No te mueras jaja resiste! Que la olla está a punto de destaparse. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos.**

**Veb95: ¡Perdona por ponerte nerviosa cada que actualizo! Espero que el pedacito de momento que tuvieron, te calme un poco ;) AJAJJAJA eso si, planeó más momentos de calma, porque tanta tensión mata jaja. Gracias por comentar. Besossss.**

**PanquesitosConLeche92: ¡PERDONAME! ¡No quiero que sufran jaja! Realmente, los mate porque tenía que hacerlo :´( ¡Luego lo entenderás! No me aburriste ni un poco, incluso me sacaste más de una sonrisa jajajaja. Me emociona el que mencionaras lo de los giros inesperados jaja, significa mucho para mí que lo notes, Jajaja gracias por tú comentario. Abrazos.**

**Bellysabethitha: ¡Me alegra que te guste mi fic! Muchas gracias, el que comentes significa mucho para mí. Jajaj, lo maté porque… luego entenderás porque murieron. Gracias por perdonarme, si, créeme, me importa más esto que mis tontos parciales ;D descuida ¿Revivir? Bueno… puede que sí, puede que no ¡Jim! No te arruinaré la historia con spoilers. Besos linda.**

**Un amoroso abrazo de oso a todos por su apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras y por ser mi más hermosa razón para escribir en FanFiction.**

**Por último, pido de nuevo disculpas por matar a dos de los personajes principales, dolió pero ¡Por favor! ¡Entiendan! ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de drama? Jajajajaja En serio lo siento. **

**Perdonen cualquier error.**

**Jajajaj, los amoooooooo con todo mi corazón.**

**Su QUERIDA escritora.**


	19. Capitulo dieciocho: Lo descubrí

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Lo descubrí.**

Mire la escena horrorizada.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí, atravesado el portal? ¿Cómo había doblegado a Edward, el más poderoso de su especie? ¿Qué clase de enemigo era realmente?

Tragué saliva cuando Tanya quitó la mano de mi boca y la puso en mi cuello, apretándolo y hundiendo las uñas hasta hacerme gemir de dolor.

-¿Q-que…?-Arrugué los labios. No podía articular nada coherente. Estaba asustada, las rodillas no me dejaban de temblar.

Jacob comenzó a acercarse, escuche los gritos reprimidos de Edward. Estaba furioso, quería asesinarlo, lo sentía.

Mire rápidamente a Edward.

¡Dios, transfórmate! ¡Transfórmate! ¡¿Qué esperas, idiota?! Pero, él ya lo hubiera hecho si pudiera, tal vez… tal vez Black lo impidió.

¡¿Sería posible?!

-Noto que ver a la rubiecita morir te afecto ¿No?-Aparte la mirada y la puse en Jacob-¿En dónde está tú maldita boca suelta ahora?

Mi labio tembló, no llores.

-De cualquier forma, le dije a esa zorrita hueca que no iba a pasar de esa noche y no me creyó…-Soltó una carcajada y sus ojos se arrugaron de la gracia que le daba.

Sentí como mi corazón se fragmentaba.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Eso me enfureció y cegó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, junté toda la saliva de mi boca y le escupí en la cara. Mi baba le cayó en los ojos y nariz. Él cerró los ojos y arrugó la boca, asqueado.

-¡Maldita basura!-Gritó Tanya que comenzó a hundir el cuchillo en mi piel. Abrí los ojos como platos.

Dios, no.

-¡Espera, Tanya!-Gritó Jacob, casi no lo oí debido a los gritos reprimidos de Edward. Tanya se detuvo. Jacob se quitó la saliva con una mano y le hizo una seña a Tanya para que apartara el cuchillo, apenas lo hizo, Jacob me propinó un puñetazo en la cara con tanta fuerza que la mandíbula me traqueó y me desplomé al suelo como una bolsa de carne.

Solté un chillido llevándome la mano a la cara. Eso dolió, pero no lloraría, no podía darles el gusto. Escuche los gruñidos desesperados y furiosos de Edward.

-Ver a esos dos sucios animales morir no te quitó lo perra.-Masculló plantándose frente a mí.

Mire la tableta del piso.

-S-sí, soy una perra. La perra a la que nunca vas a tener.-Respire riendo falsamente.-y eso no lo vas a poder cambiar.-Casi se me rompe la voz.

Tanya me cogió del cabello y me jalo hacía atrás, estirando mi cuello y poniendo la daga sobre él.

-Tanya.-Dijo con amenaza, Black. Ella aflojó su agarre.-Largo, yo me encargaré de ella.

La rubia me soltó y me tiró contra el piso como si fuera basura y salió sin apartar la mirada de Edward, que estaba desnudo.

Me quité el cabello de la cara, comenzaba a transpirar.

-¡Ves eso!-Gritó señalando con la cabeza a Edward.-Esta atrapado, no puede transformarse ni hablar a menos que yo quiera. Es básicamente mi esclavo y si intentas escapar, le partiré el cráneo.

Temblé, aterrada.

-¿Qué es lo que eres?-Pregunté con la voz chillona. Sus ojos me pasmaban, pero hice un esfuerzo infinito para no apartar la vista.-Porque es obvio que humano no.

Sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos para luego pasarse una mano por la mandíbula.

-Mmm pero que curioso.-Se rió.

Pasé mi lengua por los labios.

-¿Curioso?-Me tembló la voz.

-Si.-Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a mí.-Es curioso lo estúpidos que son.

Mire el lugar buscando una forma de escapar. Edward hacía lo mismo.

-No entiendo.-Paró en seco y se quedó mirándome.

-¡AHS!-Bufó.-¡¿Por qué no decirles?! Haría todo más interesante, no quiero que me aburran tan pronto.

No podía dejar a Edward, tenía que liberarlo.

-¿Te suena el nombre "Victoria"?-Parpadee sintiendo un nudo inesperado en el estómago. Fruncí el ceño y negué nerviosa. -¿Enti, Aleska, Rozcana, Jek, Siobhan?

Soltó tan rápido que tuve que detenerme a procesarlos lentamente. Sentía algo, pero no sabía qué. Entonces frené mis pensamientos.

"Siobhan." Eran nombres.

Negué patéticamente. Estar sosteniendo una "conversación" con el que mató a mi prima, me enfermaba. Para mi sorpresa, soltó una carcajada larga y horrible, en ese instante el lugar volvió a temblar, debido a otra lejana explosión.

-¡Vamos Bescka, dame algo de crédito!-Dijo animadamente.-¿O también me vas a salir con qué no sabes en absoluto de la profecía?

Arrugué la cara y apoyé mi peso en mis manos, mirándolo confundida.

Negué de nuevo. Él volvió a sonreír divertido.

-Oh, vaya oponente el que me ha tocado…-Sacudió la cabeza.-Victoria me advirtió sobre esto, pero no me lo puedo creer.-Me observó con los ojos bien abiertos.-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

A lo lejos escuché un rugido sonoro y ronco. Era Alice.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas. Estás loco.-Dije repulsivamente.

Él chasqueó la lengua y se arrodilló para quedar al nivel de mi cara.

-Gracias a ti.-Acarició mi cabello y lo aparté. Sonrió con burla.-Debieron matarme antes de que lograra recuperar mis recuerdos.-Sonrió.-cuando era humano.

Temblé.

-Concuerdo.-Solo pude decir.-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

Ladeó la cabeza.

-Es complicado, resulta que no puedo matarte, ella no quiere que mueras todavía.-Se irguió.-Pero, me he tomado la libertad para hacer algo que estoy convencido me asegurara la victoria sobre este mundo.

Fruncí el ceño. Edward no apartaba la mirada de ambos.

-¿Y qué es?-Hizo un mohín.

-¿Te había dicho lo adorable que luces embarazada, Bescka?-Preguntó para luego sonreír.

¡¿Por qué me llamaba Bescka?!

Arrugué la cara.

-¡¿De qué carajos hablas?!-Mi voz volvió a temblar e instintivamente puse mi mano sobre mi vientre. Él me miró con diversión.

-No vas a tener a ese bebe.-Me cogió la cabeza de ambas manos con una fuerza impresionante, solté un gritó poniendo las mías sobre las suyas para apartarlo, Edward comenzó a forcejear, Black se acercó tanto que su nariz tocó la mía. SU mirada blanca se tornó desquiciada.-Shhh. Descuida, no va a dolerte tanto.

Rió y antes de poder procesarlo, cogió mi cabeza con fuerza y flexionó su pierna contra esta, dándome un rodillazo en toda la cara. El golpe fue tan brutal que volví a desplomarme en el suelo escuchando los gemidos rabiosos de Edward. Vi a Jacob sonreír.

-Vamos a ver si luego de esto te atreves a pelear contra nosotros, Princesa de cielos.-Escupió despectivamente.

No quise dormirme, no podía dormirme, pero mi cuerpo no me obedeció.

* * *

_¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Respóndeme Bella!_

Arrugué la cara escuchando la voz lejana de Edward…

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué él gritaba con tanta desesperación?

Sentía como cuando tienes mucho sueño, como cuando estas en un estado de atontamiento en el que escuchas a tú alrededor pero no tienes el control de tú boca para responder.

_¡Bella! ¡Maldita sea, Bella!_

Moví la cabeza con lentitud, entreabriendo los ojos, la habitación estaba sumida en oscuridad, pero pude divisar a Edward pegado mágicamente al techo de la habitación, tenía el rostro mojado y las pupilas dilatadas, pero lo que me asustó fue su expresión, desesperada, horrorizada y destruida. Él estaba pálido, como un papel. Nunca lo había visto así.

-¡Bella, háblame!-Parpadee intentando procesar lo que estaba pasando. No sentía de las caderas para abajo, era como si estuviera anestesiada.

Yo estaba sobre la cama, él en el techo… en el techo.

Solté un jadeó reaccionando.

Abrí bien los ojos. Escuchaba los gritos lejanos de personas, también sentía un olor fuerte a sangre. Sentía que me había atropellado un camión de carga.

Me dolía todo, pero ¿Y Black? ¿Qué había pasado?

-Ed…

-¡Estoy aquí! ¡No te muevas, Bella!-Se retorció, intentando liberarse.-¡Quédate así...! ¡Solo cierra los ojos hasta que pueda soltarme!

-¿Qué?-Moví el cuello dolorida.-¿Qué pasó?

Se detuvo y me miró atemorizado.

-¡Escúchame!-Parecía desesperado.-¡Te juro que estarás bien, solo no te muevas! ¡No te muevas!

Me quedé mirando su rostro mientras se retorcía… ¿Había llorado? Dios, parecía como si hubiese llorado. Sentí lo que él y tantos sentimientos violentos y desgarradores me pusieron nerviosa.

-Espera, te ayudaré.

-¡No!-Gritó con desesperación cuando intente sentarme y vi mi cuerpo. Todo cobró sentido.

Di el grito más largo, quebrado y roto posible. Sentí como entraba en una pesadilla y como el miedo mezclado con el dolor, me golpeaban.

Ya entendía porque olía tanto a sangre.

El vestido blanco estaba roto, lo habían dejado al nivel de mis muslos, la tela que le habían quitado estaba a un lado completamente sucia de sangre fresca y oscura, mis piernas estaban abiertas de par en par manchadas del líquido y debajo de mí había un charco de sangre que estaba segura, había atravesado el colchón, pero no parecía sangre normal, no. Era oscura, casi de color café y tenía coágulos viscosos de diferentes tamaños.

Solté un chillido y comencé a llorar, aterrorizada de lo que estaba mirando. Lleve mis manos a mi boca soltando un alarido que jamás olvidaría. Temblaba del horror.

-¡Bella, escúchame, Bella!-Negué. La sangre aún se deslizaba por mis pliegues.

¡¿Qué era esto, Que?! ¡Dios, no! ¡NO, NO, NO!

Recordé lo último que me dijo antes de dejarme inconsciente y el pánico me inundó.

Mi bebe.

Sequé las lágrimas de un manotazo brusco pero estas siguieron emergiendo, con lentitud llevé mi mano a mi vientre.-¡Espera, Bella!

Apenas puse la mano ahí la alejé de inmediato, horrorizada. Todo desapareció para mí, sentí que el mundo me dio vueltas alrededor. Ver morir a Rose y a Emmet había sido como si una parte de mí muriera, ni siquiera superé sus muertes y ahora me hacían esto. Era demasiado…

Me quebré, en cuerpo y alma.

Simplemente no pude soportar más.

-No…-Chillé.-No, no… ¡DIOS, NO!-Me llevé las manos a la cara rogando porque no fuera más que una artimaña. Edward me hablaba pero yo no le prestaba atención, no podía.

-¡ISABELLA!-Me gritó frustrado. Levanté la cabeza con la cara mojada y lo miré. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos.-¡Perdón!-Apartó la mirada y pasó un momento en el que solo se escucharon mis sollozos. Miré a un lado, llorando como pocas veces lo hice.

-No pude hacer nada…-Susurró.-Yo lo vi todo y no pude hacer nada ¡Perdóname!

La piel se me puso de gallina y lo mire con dificultad, a través de las lágrimas. Negué atacada en llanto. Mi bebe, Dios, mi pequeño bebe.

-Te prometo.-Gimió sin mirarme.-Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí, pero necesito, necesito que te controles antes de que Black regresé.-Solté un grito ahogado.

-¡Él no se merecía esto!-le grité y articulé un alarido, llevándome la mano a la boca.-Dios… ¡Lo mató!

Sentí asco de mi cuerpo, me sentí sucia. Agité la cabeza decidida a ir por él, lo mataría. Juraba por Dios y por cada lagrima derramada que no moriría ni volvería a dormir en paz hasta que yo misma lo hiciera experimentar el dolor que… que le hizo sentir a _él_.

Intenté levantarme pero mis piernas estaban dormidas, lo intenté una y otra vez, pero nada. Solté un gritó a todo pulmón desahogándome, ese tipo de gritos donde sacas toda la rabia contenida y reprimida. Me llevé las manos al cabello y me lo hale con fuerza, gritando.

-¡Bella, escúchame…!

-¡Oh, Dios!-Levanté la cabeza al escuchar esa voz. Era Siobhan, que había acabado de entrar por la puerta. Vio con horror la escena y sin titubear corrió hasta mí, pero el olor a sangre y muerte me enfermó y sin poder evitarlo giré el torso a un lado vomitando entre sollozo y sollozo.

Siobhan sostuvo mi cabello.-¡¿Qué le hicieron, majestad?!

Negué cegada por las lágrimas y me deje caer a su lado sin poder respirar de lo horrible que lloraba.

Edward cayó sorpresivamente a mi lado, golpeándose contra el suelo.

¿Siobhan lo hizo?

Mire a la pelirroja, gimiendo de dolor pero los brazos de Edward me rodearon. Apoye mi cara en su pecho y me abrace a él con todas mis fuerzas, sin poder respirar.-Sé que no debería pedírtelo, pero necesito que reprimas esto hasta que estemos seguros, por favor.

Inhale aire.

¿Cómo me pedía algo así? ¡Me habían hecho un aborto! Iba a mandarlo al diablo, quería hacerlo, pero mi parte racional por primera vez pudo aplacar a mi corazón. Necesitaba cooperar si queríamos salir vivos.

El instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte que esto, para mi pesar.

-S-si.-No pude decir nada más y me eché a llorar de nuevo. Edward me apretó más si era posible.

-Aquí estoy. Shhh.-Me tuvo así hasta que pude tranquilizarme.-Siobhan necesito que la cuides.-Masculló furioso.-tengo que matar a Black.

El lugar volvió a temblar. Levanté la cabeza y mire a Edward.

-No vayas, no.-Él llevó su mano a mi rostro y secó las lágrimas.-yo… yo debo matarlo.-Gemí.-Debo ser yo.

-Majestad.-Dijo con dureza Siobhan, Edward desvió la mirada a ella.-Recuerde que el Príncipe Emmet está muerto, no tiene Capitán, no hay quien lidere a la guardia y su hermana está peleando sola, han matado a la mitad de la gente y Victoria viene está aquí, lo correcto es huir.

Edward asintió, se incorporó conmigo en brazos pero yo seguía sangrando.

-Espere.-Siobhan puso su mano en mi vientre y cerró los ojos entonces mágicamente el sangrado cesó.

-¿Qué… eres?-Ella ignoró mi pregunta.

Edward se tensó.

-¿Escuchan eso?-Susurró. Sus pupilas se dilataron y de repente gritó.-¡Abajo!

Se lanzó sobre Siobhan y caímos bruscamente al suelo. Grite por instinto, sentí su cuerpo duro encima de mí, seguidos del piso y el impacto con este, se escuchó un gran estruendo sobre nosotros, por un momento revotamos sobre el suelo, una luz nos cegó y un ruido sordo me quitó la posibilidad de oír.

Perdí la consciencia por un segundo, pero, lentamente, todo comenzó a aclararse, sentí el cuerpo de Edward sobre mí, protegiéndome de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

No pude respirar, por un momento, un zumbido en mis oídos me dejo desorientada, me comenzó a doler cabeza. Tosí, la tierra y el polvo no me dejaban ver nada, parpadee sintiendo que me ardían los ojos. Puse mis manos temblorosas en el pecho de Edward.

-Ed…-dije sin fuerza, él cayó a un lado, inconsciente y levanté la cabeza, para mirar lo que había sucedido.

El lugar estaba completamente destruido, todo hecho pedazos, en vez de los balcones había un gran oyó que ocupaba esa pared y el techo, había escombros por todo el lugar. El zumbido me tenía desorientada, mire a Siobhan, ella estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo estaba lleno de tierra, de repente, se movió, despertando.

-Fue una bomba.-Gimió.

Me arrastré hasta Edward y vi sangre en su cuello, escuche otro estruendo que hizo que todo se moviera causando que algunas uniones de ladrillo cayeran a nuestro alrededor.

Alguien apareció por la puerta, el miedo me azotó por un instante, pero no hubo nada que temer, era Jasper.

Tenía el cabello grasoso, la ropa rota y el labio le sangraba. Se sostenía el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, como si estuviera lesionado.

-¡Gracias a Dios!-Gimió corriendo hasta mí, no le dio importancia a mi aspecto ni a la sangre, aunque por la oscuridad tal vez no la vio-Tenemos que irnos, ahora.

-¿Dónde está Alice?

-Reteniendo a los soldados de Black, Bella, no son humanos y solo el fuego de Alice ha podido destruirlos.-Tragó saliva.-Han matado a todo el mundo. No tardaran en atraparnos.-Miró a Edward, mientras yo digería la situación.-¡Con una mierda! ¡¿Por qué esta desnudo?! ¡Edward! ¡Despierta, maldición!

Lo movió con brusquedad para que despertara y lo logró.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomarme en brazos y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, plantó un beso cortó en mis labios y suspiró.

-Alice no resistirá tanto.-Dijo con pánico Jasper.-¡Ve y ayúdala!

Pero Edward se quedó quieto, me miró y negó.

-No puedo dejar a Bella, Jasper.-El rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Yo la cuido, ve con tú hermana! ¡Por favor!-Suplicó, pero Él no se movió.

Suspire.

-Edward, estaré bien, ve con Alice ya.

-No, Alice puede…

-¡Eres el Rey!-Le grité.-¡Su hermano! ¡Yo no importo! ¡Ve!

Él me observó respirando entrecortadamente y sentí que me leyó. Yo no estaba para que me dejara sola, pero era lo correcto. Él lo sabía.

Suspiró, me sentó en el suelo y se transformó. La estructura se tambaleó por su peso. Me miró con sus ojos de dragón mientras extendía sus grandes alas negras.

"_Grita si pasa cualquier cosa"_

Asentí, dio media vuelta y desapareció volando.

-Bella.-Mire a Jasper, él observaba la sangre en mis piernas.-¿Qué. Es. Esto?

Fruncí los labios para evitar soltar un quejido.

"No llores, no llores."

-Majestad.-Siobhan se sentó y puso la mano en mi hombro.-Guardé la calma.

Asentí, pero era imposible. No podía más. Era demasiado.

-Jasper… ¿Me abrazas?-Él me miró consternado y asintió, su cálido abrazo me recibió y sentí como las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi cara-¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

Escuche el rugido de Edward haciendo eco en el lugar.

-Una de esas cosas me mordió y casi me lo arranca.-Hizo una mueca de dolor.-Ser humanos en todo esto, apesta.

Me hubiera reído en otro momento.

-¿Bella-Susurró-¿Necesitas que te calme?

Mordí mi labio.

-Duerme todo, por favor…

Él pasó la mano buena de arriba abajo por mi espalda y a medida que lo hacía sentí como si su cuerpo absorbiera mi corazón devastado. El dolor permaneció pero lo suficientemente pequeño como para poder respirar sin querer suicidarme.

-Oye… ¿Qué es eso?-Señaló el rubio al horizonte. Vi con dificultad como algo plateado surcaba el cielo hacia nosotros. -¡Es un misil…!-Gritó Jasper. Cerré los ojos y contuve un grito al sentir como impactaba contra una de las torres del castillo, lejos de nosotros, gracias al cielo.

Pero el impacto hizo que la estructura a nuestros pies se moviera, lo que quedaba de las paredes se desplomó y lentamente sentí como el piso se inclinaba hacia el océano pero esta vez… sin detenerse.

Literal, el puto piso rectangular de la habitación se inclinó hacia el océano arrastrándonos hacia abajo.

-¡Ah!

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!-Gritó Jasper intentando tenerse de algo. Pude ver el océano y los tres gritamos, entonces volvió a detenerse.

Escuché los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos y como aquel susto casi me mata.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-Dijo alterada la pelirroja.-¡Nos vamos!

Siobhan y Jasper me arrastraron con bastante dificultad hasta la puerta de la destruida habitación, el pasillo estaba hecho añicos, había esquirlas de vidrio en el suelo y olía a ceniza y humo. Jasper puso mi brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro y Siobhan hizo lo mismo con el otro, para podernos mover aún con mis piernas dormidas.

Empezamos a "caminar" a través del pasillo, casi no se veía nada pero no podíamos detenernos.

-Esperen…-Susurró Siobhan, haciéndonos detener.-Escucho ruidos.

Mi corazón se desbocó mientras intentaba captar algo con mis oídos.

-Si.-Respondió Jasper.-Escucho voces… tenemos que escondernos.

Intercambiamos miradas y asentí.

-Vamos, vamos.-Siobhan abrió una puerta a su lado y los tres entramos a la habitación, parecía ser una pequeña biblioteca. Los sillones estaban caídos y los libros tirados de par en par fuera de los estantes, fuimos con apuro detrás de uno de los estantes de madera y nos echamos allí, en la parte más oscura.

Los tres pegamos la cabeza a la madera y esperamos.

Alguien tumbó la puerta y evité con todas las fuerzas pegar un brinco. Podía sentir nuestras respiraciones, cosa que me ponía el vello de punta.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Pero qué mala suerte!

Escuché como alguien entraba al lugar y rogué porque no le diera por revisar.

-Esa perra.-Abrí los ojos sintiendo que el alma se me escapaba del cuerpo.

"Jacob Black."

Sentí un torbellino de sentimientos, todos daban con el mismo pensamiento: Matarlo. También quería llorar.

Sentí como Jasper apretó mi mano, lo miré sorprendida.

Sus ojos brillaban con una clara advertencia.

"_Contrólate."-_De alguna forma el comprendía lo que había sucedido.

Sentí como me calmaba con su poder. Asentí, muy a mi pesar.

Tenía que ser fuerte, pero él quería control cuando en la habitación estaba quien acabó de arruinarme la vida.

Escuché sus pasos alrededor del lugar. Mordí mi labio cuando percibí que se paró justo frente a nosotros.

Dejé de respirar aterrada.

-Solo una rata cobarde se oculta, Black.-Reprimí un gemido al escuchar esa voz femenina.

"Nos han descubierto, maldita sea, hasta aquí."

-Perdóname, Mi Señora.-Respondió para mi sorpresa el hijo de perra.-No me ocultaba de ti.

Intercambié miradas confusas con Siobhan y Jasper. La pelirroja se llevó el tembloroso índice a la boca para que guardáramos silencio.

¡No nos había descubierto! ¡Dulce Dios, gracias!

Cerré los ojos y pegué un pequeño suspiro apretando la mano de Jazz.

No moriríamos… aún.

-¿Ah, no?-Dijo la voz femenina.-Deberías, intento de hombre, después de lo que hiciste.

¿Quién era?

-P-perdona… no entiendo.

Escuché que un estante se vino abajo y deduje que lo tiro ella al suelo.

-De todos los subordinados posibles, tuvieron que asignarme al más idiota.-Soltó con ira.-¡Quiero una maldita explicación, Jacob! ¡Me fui por una hora y cuando llegó ¿Con que me encuentro?! ¡Mi mano derecha se ha llevado a medio maldito ejército! ¡¿Adonde?! ¡Al nido de ratas donde vive Bescka, imbécil!

-Señora…

-¡No, Black!-Gritó ella, haciéndome temblar.-¡¿Dónde está ella, Jacob?! ¡Más te vale no haber matado a Bescka!

Black contuvo un gemido.

-¡Te lo juro, Bella está viva!

Reprimí un grito.

Bescka=Bella.

Dios, yo sí que era una puñetera retrasada. Era obvio, por todos los santos. Pero ¿Por qué me llamaban así?

Para mi sorpresa escuché el sonido de una cachetada. ¡La tipa golpeó a Jacob!

-¡Bicho rastrero!-Gritó.-¡Mientes!

-¡No! ¡Pero puedo ir y matarla ahora mismo… solo…!-Otro sonido de que cacheteó a Jacob. Este soltó un quejido.

-¡No, Black!-Dijo ella.-¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!-Soltó irritada.-No gano nada matándola ahora mismo, ¿Crees que si pudiera matarla así como así no lo habría hecho ya?-Dijo con seguridad, cosa que me aterró.

¿Qué le he hecho yo a esa maldita?

-¿Si?

Ella bufó.

-Si pudiera matarla ya lo habría hecho, ni siquiera me hubiera tomado la puta molestia de devolverte la memoria o darte el poder que posees ahora, simplemente lo haría y fin del asunto.

Oh.

-Señora, ella es una humana, puede matarla, es más…-Soltó una risita.-Acabó de matar al hijo de ambos, ya no está preñada, intentémoslo.

La mano de Siobhan se fue de inmediato a mi boca, para evitar que soltara cualquier ruido. Jasper se concretó más para manipular mi estado de ánimo y Siobhan con su mano libre tomó la mía, apretando mi muñeca para contenerme. Pude notar, la incertidumbre y sorpresa de Jasper.

Parpadee apartando las lágrimas.

-¡Entiende gilipollas estúpido!-Vociferó.-¡¿Quieres que te lo diga con dibujitos?! ¡¿Eso quieres?! ¡Bien!-Escuché como empujó a Jacob, haciéndolo caer al suelo.-¿Recuerdas la profecía?-Dijo como si le hablara a un niño.

-S-sí.

-¡Que inteligente! La profecía es más una maldición querido Jacob, si mato a Bescka ahora o mañana o cualquier día y no sigo la estúpida profecía, no servirá de nada, simplemente todo se irá a la mierda y la putita volverá a renacer en otra época y tú y yo tendremos que esperar hasta que vuelva ese momento para tener una mínima ocasión de ganar…

¿Qué? ¿Hablaba en serio?

-¿Por qué, Mi Señora?-Insistió Black.

-¡Es simple, Jacob! ¡Solo hay una oportunidad de terminar con Bescka y esa será a su debido tiempo, como dice la profecía! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Pues porque todos estamos atrapados en la maldición que la traidora de Siobhan ayudó a construir. Solo así me desharé de esa puta y le haré pagar lo que me hizo! Solo así yo ganaré todo.

Giré el rostro a la pelirroja, que bajó la mirada.

¡¿Qué mierda era todo esto?! Siobhan, ella sabía cosas, que tendría que decirme, porque no entendía nada.

-Será sencillo Mi Señora, después de lo que le hice… no creo que vaya a actuar como pinta la profecía.

¡¿De qué puñetera profecía hablaban?! ¡Ya estaba harta! ¡Harta de que hablaran a mi costa de cosas que ignoraba!

-Sacarle al bastardo ¡Jim! Jacob, ese es un dolor que ella ya conoce, aunque, tal vez acertaste…-Vi como la habitación se iluminó de una luz amarilla que provenía de la ventana.

-Mmm… con que él está cerca.-Era fuego.

-¿Edward Cullen?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Con que ahora tiene nombre.-Se rió.-Si, si… Edward, iré a ver a mi viejo amigo.-Escuché pasos alejándose.-Por cierto ¿Le quitaste el collar a Bescka?

Fruncí más el ceño.

-Eh… lo haré.-Escuché como la tipa suspiró con irritación y no hubo más. Se había ido.

-Puta desagradecida.-Susurró Black.

Mordí mi lengua. Él se levantó y sentimos como salía de la habitación.

Los tres suspiramos.

-Dios bendito…-Jasper respiró entrecortadamente.-¿Quién era esa maldita loca?

Miré a SIobhan.

-Tú lo sabes, ¿Quién es?-Ella apartó la mirada.

-Victoria.

Mi corazón se encogió.

-Majestad, debemos movernos, ya.-A regañadientes asentí, me incorporé con ellos sosteniéndome y salimos del escondite, apenas llegamos a mitad de habitación pasos apresurados atravesaron la puerta y de la oscuridad surgió Jacob Black. De repente me fui a un lado y Jasper tuvo que sostenerme de la cintura antes de que cayera. Siobhan había desaparecido.

¡Se esfumó! ¡Había huido! Solo desapareció, era obvio, no era humana.

Sus ojos blancos brillaban y juro que me atemorizó como si fuera el diablo en persona. Su sonrisa fue ancha. Jasper y yo caímos arrodillados al suelo y el me abrazó protectoramente. De repente entraron dos hombres más. Caminaron hasta nosotros, uno cogió a Jasper y lo alejó de mí, doblegándolo al poner un cuchillo en su cuello, el otro me tomó de los brazos con mucha fuerza levantándomelos sobre mi cabeza y no supe que hacer. No servía de nada intentar defendernos, ambos éramos humanos y ambos estábamos indefensos.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-Pasó sus dedos por un cuchillo filoso que llevaba en la mano.-Que mal te ves Majestad… como si estuvieras perdiendo mucha sangre.

Tensione los labios.

Era cierto, no paraba de sangrar y mis piernas estaban manchadas con delgados hilos de sangre. En otras circunstancias me hubiera dado vergüenza pero me sentía indefensa, patética y atemorizada.

-Casi me engañan, pero, hacen mucho ruido.-Rió.-Victoria me dijo que no podía matarte y es más... no lo iba a hacer.-Sonrió.-Pero, no puedo resistirme.

Dio un paso adelante y se me mojaron los ojos, me dio un nudo en el estómago.

-Primero… ¡Primero pasaras sobre mí!-Jasper habló con determinación, con el mentón levantado debido al cuchillo en su cuello.

"Era humano, estaba herido, con la muerte a escasos centímetros de la aorta y a pesar de ello estaba dispuesto a defenderme."

Lo observé aterrada.

Se me vino a la mente Em y Rose.

¡No iba a permitir que muriera el resto de mi familia por mí! ¡No más!

-¡No… mátame a…!-Las palabras quedaron atascadas cuando miré a Jacob y vi detrás de él a Siobhan.

¡Santa mierda…!

Parecía un espectro. Se me enfrió la sangre. Cerré la boca negando con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué, Majestad? ¿La sangre que perdiste no te deja hablar o él bebe que te arranque?-Sus palabras hirieron pero no podía dejar de mirar a Siobhan.

¿Qué pretendes?

Jasper me miró igual de confundido y temeroso. ¿No la podían ver los dos soldados que nos tenían?

Ella sonrió con seguridad y lo supe.

"Santa virgen del agarradero… creo que hoy no vamos a morir."

Eso me dio la valentía que necesitaba.

-Quiero que sepas algo Black.-Lo miré con intensidad aunque mi voz tembló.-disfruta cada día de aquí en adelante, porque me has arruinado-Tragué saliva.-y cuando me levante, porque voy a levantarme-solté contundente.-te cazaré como a un animal. Voy a hacerte algo tan horrible que hasta el diablo va a mirar a otro lado.-Sonreí.-No me dejaré morir hasta que lo logré, eso te lo juro.

Todo se sumió en un silencio oscuro. Black parpadeó divertido y soltó una carcajada.

-Que cursi.-Rodó los ojos.-Las mujeres y sus pobres intentos de asustar.

Sonreí con malicia, de repente Siobhan cogió a Black del cuello con una fuerza impresionante y lo halo atrás, acomodando la cabeza de Black en su hombro con una mano y poniendo la otra en el cuello del hombre.

Los dos tipos nos soltaron y se fueron sobre ella, Jasper corrió hasta mí y me tomó en sus brazos. Jacob gritó:

-¡No! ¡Paren! ¡¿No ven que puede matarme?!-Le obedecieron y la pelirroja sonrió tan perra como nunca vi.

-Oh, no, no te mataré, tú vida le pertenece a Bescka…-Susurró con maldad.-pero haré algo que te recordará a diario que ella va a ir por ti.

La miré confundida, entonces arrastró la mano por la cara de Jacob, rápidamente hasta su oreja, sin darme tiempo de pestañear halo de ella con una facilidad asombrosa y ya no estaba: ¡Se la había arrancado!

Un chorro horrible de sangre salió de ahí.

Jacob comenzó a soltar alaridos que te podían romper el tímpano, los soldados se lanzaron contra Siobhan, que tiró el cuerpo ahora sangrante de Black a un lado y se precipitó sobre ambos hombres extendiendo sus brazos como dos varillas de acero, los derribó solo con ellos, sin detenerse y con bastante velocidad, corrió hacía nosotros y sus ojos se iluminaron como dos bombillas.

Vi en cámara lenta como Black se incorporaba con una mano en el agujero sangrante y corría tras ella para atraparla, Siobhan dio un salto sobre nosotros y nos rodeó con sus brazos empujándonos a atrás, no entendí que hacía. La sensación de caída me golpeó, Jasper me abrazó más y mi cabello se levantó por los aires como algas. Espere el golpe contra el suelo… pero este no llegó.

Sentí una especie de agujero que nos absorbió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no estábamos allí. Caímos con brusquedad en un suelo frió. El aire helado me golpeó fuertemente.

Eché la cabeza atrás. Vi el cielo estrellado.

¡No mames!

Siobhan tosió y giró su cuerpo para caer a mi lado.

-Uf… ¡Hace mucho que quería hacerlo!-Soltó riendo. Jasper y yo nos miramos, jodidos. ¡No era posible! … bueno, sí. Ella rió.-¿Quién quiere tocarla?

Nos enseñó la oreja de Jacob, que estaba en su mano ensangrentada. Verla me causó satisfacción. Se lo tenía merecido, pero aun así, fue perturbador.

-Tienes problemas.-Susurré.

-¡¿Qué mierda eres?!-Preguntó el rubio, histérico.

Abrió la boca para responder pero escuchamos un grito horrible y no muy lejano. Era Jacob.

Vi a mi alrededor.

-¡Espera!-Grité.-¡Es una de las torres del Castillo!

Ella suspiró.

-No puedo transportarnos más lejos, hay que salir de aquí con la ayuda del Rey.

Estaba el cuerpo de un soldado en una esquina y tuve que rogarle a Jasper para que le quitara los pantalones, la razón era bastante obvia. Los enrollé para meterlos entre el vestido y mi abdomen.

El lugar se iluminó de amarillo y noté que Edward peleaba cerca. Ambos me ayudaron a levantar para poder ir hasta la orilla y ver lo que pasaba. Todo estaba en llamas y el humo era insoportable, además actuaba como una cortina que no dejaba ver nada.

La torre tembló y maldije por lo bajito.

-Este humo mataría a un humano normal… no a ustedes, pueden soportarlo.-Mencionó Siobhan de repente.

Volvió a temblar y contuve un gritó. Siobhan se abrazó a mí al igual que Jasper.

-Bella…-Me llamó Jazz.-Lo doy por sentado, este no es lugar para nosotros.

Vi unas alas negras sobre nuestras cabezas y grité el nombre de Edward. El dragón bajó hasta llegar a nosotros y nos levantó con sus patas.

Pude sentir el alivio que él experimentó.

"_Te estaba buscando, tonta."-_Dijo en mi cabeza.

Edward voló rodeando el Castillo, este estaba hecho ruinas, los jardines incendiándose y el humo cegándonos la vista. Edward no paraba de escupir fuego y emitir rugidos aterradores.

Tosí.

Llegamos al otro extremo, ahí vi a Alice en su cuerpo de dragón peleando en el centro de un torbellino de humo negro, llamas y puntos rojos que la atacaban.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-Parpadee anonadada, el humo negro parecía tener vida propia.

¿Qué. Mierda?

-¡Son los soldados de Black, te lo dije!-Me gritó Jasper desde la otra pata de Edward.-Los puntos rojos que ves, son ojos.

El humo parecía pesado y hasta viscoso. La Dragón no dejaba de moverse, atacando a todos con su fuego, pero se le estaban comenzando a trepar en el lomo.

Sentía calor debido a las llamas, pero también frió por la noche helada y el movimiento de las alas de Edward que causaban un viento helado.

Edward rugió y escupió fuego allí, apartándolos, este se extendió por todo el lugar. Alice nos miró y volvió a expulsar llamas a las cosas negras que la atacaban, extendió sus alas y se elevó de un movimiento hasta nosotros.

Pude ver entre las llamas una figura negra de mujer haciéndole una seña a las sombras, que se detuvieron en secó.

¿Era ella? ¿La misma que intentó matarme con aquella lanza, la de hace un rato?

Recordé lo que dijo: "No gano nada matándola ahora mismo."

Supe que nos estaba dejando marchar y sentí que me estaba mirando, a pesar de la distancia.

"Bescka"-Alguien susurró en mi cabeza. Solté un alarido. Edward rugió indiferente a lo que sucedía y ambos dragones dieron media vuelta alejándonos tan rápido como podían volar de ahí.

El viento me desorientaba pero pude ver ya en la lejanía como el que una vez fue un Castillo magnifico, explotaba.

La fuerza de la explosión hizo tambalear por los aires a Edward y Alice, que no miraron atrás, pero yo sí. Se convirtió en una bola de fuego en medio del océano.

Mi hogar, hecho cenizas. Estaba segura de que ellos seguían vivos.

* * *

**Narrador Pov:**

Edward volaba en medio de la oscuridad a escasos centímetros de la superficie del océano. Alice había peleado durante mucho tiempo y después de una hora volando, el cansancio la había obligado a transformarse de nuevo en humana, por ello, Edward cargaba con los cuatro y ya no podía más.

Él también estaba exhausto, luchó, expulsó intermitentes sesiones de fuego y voló por horas, por no mencionar que el estado de Bella lo había debilitado mucho. Sus alas comenzaban a entumecerse y peleaba contra la involuntaria necesitad de convertirse en humano, tenía que alejarse lo más posible, DEBÍA ponerla a salvo.

Con su excelente vista divisó a unos metros la orilla de una isla, debía de ser la isla de Onyx, la más cercana al Castillo.

Rugió patéticamente y sin querer sus alas se detuvieron, el punto cero de su energía. Supo que iba a convertirse así que lanzó a los cuatro para arriba haciéndolos gritar del susto tan poco esperado. Su cuerpo volvió a ser humano.

Comenzaron a caer por los aires, directo al agua, pero en un milagro logró coger la mano de Bella y en plena caída acomodó a la mujer encima de él. Los otros tres no le importaban.

El impacto con la fría agua no lo desorientó, emergió con Bella en la espalda.

-¡Puta mierda!-Gimió Alice tosiendo.-¡¿Era tan difícil avisarnos?!-Y chapoteó agua sobre él.

El Rey vio como los ojos de Siobhan brillaron por un momento, cosa que le produjo curiosidad.

-Ed…-Susurró Bella tiritando.

-Lo sé.-Ella estaba muerta de frio, así que sin esperar nadó con agilidad y prisa hasta la orilla, con los otros siguiéndolo.

Ignoró las imágenes mentales que llegaban sin piedad a él sobre lo que le había hecho aquel hijo de puta a su mujer. Si no lo hacía, terminaría cometiendo alguna estupidez.

Apenas llegaron a la costa, tomó a Bella con los brazos y la alzó como los novios lo hacían en la noche de bodas. Con firmeza se incorporó y camino fuera del agua. La marea le mojaba los pies en un pequeño vaivén.

-Me duele.-Se quejó ella. Frunció el ceño, destrozado por su estado.

-Estarás bien.-Solo pudo decirle. Pero que imbécil era. Mataron al hijo de ambos y le decía que estaría bien, pero que maravilla. ¿Así de estúpido o más?

-T-toma.-El brazo tembloroso de ella le extendió una prenda negra, pantalones. Él casi sonrió por el gesto. Si, estar desnudo frente a su hermana, el esposo de esta y Siobhan no era exactamente cómodo.

-Sostenlo por favor.

-¡Qué horror!-Chilló Alice poniéndose de pie y caminando fuera del agua.-¡Perfecto, sumamente perfecto! Estamos mojados, han quemado nuestro palacio, no tenemos ropa y oh, sí. ¡Se suponía que nuestro hogar era el lugar más seguro de esta porquería de mundo! ¡Pero ahora no existe y nos persiguen unos homicidas!

Caminaron alejándose del agua y siguiendo a Edward.

-De cualquier forma, lo importante es que seguimos vivos, amor.-Le dijo Jasper sacándose la camisa mojada y pasándosela para que ocultara su desnudez, aunque él no paraba de temblar. Alice se la quitó de un tirón y se la puso de mala gana. Edward los ignoró y se quedó viendo a Bella, el agua le había limpiado la sangre, pero la hemorragia había regresado, goteando desde su centro y manchándole el pie a él.

-Lo.. sien…-Negó ante lo irracional de ella.

Se disculpaba por sangrar… ¡Le habían hecho la peor cosa posible y ella se disculpaba!

-No, ni se te ocurra disculparte.-La amenazó. La sangre era lo que menos le importaba. Siobhan caminaba al lado de ambos y Edward no lo dejó pasar.

-Tú.-La miró.-Me debes una larga explicación Siobhan, no soy estúpido. Me vas a contar todo si no quieres terminar siendo la carroña de algún ave de aquí.

Ella tembló.-Si… Majestad.

-¡Alguno explíqueme ¿Cómo mierdas esa manada de lunáticos atravesó el portal?!-Gritó Alice, jodiendo más las cosas.

Edward recosté a Bella en la arena seca y se arrodilló a su lado. Llevó las manos a su rostro y comenzó a susurrar su nombre, ella estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

-Hace mucho frio.-Dijo con dificultad. Se veía derrotada, sobrepasada por esa situación y Edward temía que fuera así, que la Bella que conoció en Volterra ya no existiera. Se quedó mirándola y lo supo, aquella chica frágil y rota le causaba algo que nadie más podría, pero le había fallado y entendería si ella lo odiaba definitivamente por haber estado ahí, haber permitido que…

-Lo sé, cariño…-Le había fallado una y otra vez, cuando había prometido que la protegería.

-Lo único que sé es que Jacob Black se ha convertido en algo de qué preocuparse… ya no es humano y es aliado de Victoria.-Respondió Siobhan. El dragón abrió los ojos de Bella, se estaba durmiendo. Había perdido mucha sangre y ya no podía más.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién es Victoria?!-Chilló la maldita irritante de Alice.-¡Edward! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Respóndeme!

"Mi hermana puede ser como un vello encarnado en el culo. Así de molesta."-pensó.

La miró jodido hasta la médula.

-Cierra el pico.-No quería que Bella volviera a llorar con tan solo recordar lo que sucedió.

Miró a la castaña, que cerró los ojos durmiéndose por completo. Edward suspiró pasándose los dedos por las cienes, cogió el pantalón y se lo puso, aunque estuviera mojado.

-Hermano, dime.-Dijo más calmada.

Bella ya estaba dormida, no podía escuchar, así que a la mierda. Miró a la insoportable de Alice.

-¿Qué pasó?-Dijo mordaz.-Te adelanto las noticias, Alice: Jacob Black ya no es humano, se apareció en nuestra habitación, me pegó al techo como si fuera el puto Houdinni, evitó que me transformara o que siquiera hablara para luego dejar inconsciente a Bella y hacer que su puto cuerpo abortara frente a mí. Planea cazarnos por toda la tierra hermana y tal vez, solo tal vez adueñarse de este mundo, si es que no lo destruye primero.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirándolo sorprendidos.

Alice estaba asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella sufría porque era demencial y hasta inhumano lo que Jacob Black había hecho a su familia. Ver a Bella le causaba dolor.

-Edward…

El susodicho negó.-No, no digas que lo lamentas… ni ustedes.-Miró a los otros dos con dureza.

Volvió la cabeza a Bella, que estaba sangrando sin parar y escuchó como Alice comenzaba a sollozar. Jasper la abrazó en un pobre intento de consolarla.

-¿Lo viste, Edward?-Preguntó. Se quedó petrificado.

Las imágenes lo golpearon de nuevo.

Jacob Black simplemente la había acostado en la cama, puso sus manos en el vientre de ella y la sangre comenzó a salir sin parar. No uso ningún instrumento o sustancia, solo hizo que el cuerpo de Bella se volviera en su contra, hizo que este abortara por si solo al bebe. Recordó su maldita risa. La rabia por haber tocado lo único que realmente le importaba. Nunca sintió tanto asco, repulsión y dolor, nunca detestó ser lo que era ni el puesto que tenía. Lloró y Black se burló de él por hacerlo, pero no le importó. Solo quería deshacer todo esto, haber escapado con Bella. No ser los Reyes y poder vivir felices con sus típicos dramas, no con esto.

-Sí, lo vi…-Evitó el patético temblor en su voz y agradeció que estuvieran sumidos en la completa oscuridad.-No fue como creen, simplemente le bastó con tocar el vientre de Bella, para que ella colapsara, en un segundo hizo que tuviera un aborto espontaneo.

-¿Solo la tocó?-Escupió Alice.-Es imposible, no, debe ser…

-Si Victoria le ha dado algún tipo de poder, si puede, Princesa.-Dijo Siobhan con timidez.

La chica se limitó a llorar en silencio.

Edward tomó la cara de Bella entre sus manos, parecía muerta, puso la frente sobre la de ella y gimió.

-Resiste.

Su respiración era lenta, casi imperceptible.

Él no tenía fuerzas, cosa que sucedía cuando ella estaba en un estado de salud peligroso y Edward temía que en ese mismo estado ella decidiera dejarse morir.

-Bella…-Gruñó.-Lo descubrí, maldita sea… No te mueras.

Debía hacer algo con la sangre.

-Siobhan, quiero que detengas la hemorragia de Bella y que escupas cada cosa que sepas, porque ese bastardo mencionó tú nombre.-Ella se quedó tiesa y Edward río sin ganas.-Vaya que lo mencionó, ¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto?

Bella estaba helada, enferma, el frió no la mataría, por la conexión pero le preocupaba. Pasó los dedos por el rostro de ella e hizo una mueca, al sentirse espiado.

-¿Qué estas mirando Siobhan? No te veo deteniendo la hemorragia.-Ella, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, pegó un respingo.

-P-perdón.-Se puso en el deber y se arrastró hasta las piernas de Bella. Alice y Jasper se sentaron en la arena. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Era como si la tierra hermana guardará la calma, como si tuviera conocimiento de que allí ambos Reyes acababan de perderlo todo y necesitaban un momento de completo silencio, pero fue uno crudo y desagradable, uno que les recordó a los tres que se avecinaba lo peor, que ahora, al ser la familia real o lo que quedaba de ella, tendrían que plantarse frente a un ejército imposible de vencer, y luchar, tener las agallas de un completo desquiciado, para proteger a su pueblo. Todo estaba en manos de ellos.

-¿Qué sigue?-Preguntó Jasper, mirando el horizonte. Comenzaba a aclararse el cielo, el amanecer se acercaba. Era la noche más larga que habían tenido.

-Vamos a pelear.-Respondió Edward. Todos se quedaron quietos, hasta Siobhan, el silencio fue incomodo pero claro; Ellos seguirían a Edward, siempre.

De repente vio una lágrima deslizándose por la mejilla de Bella, debía de estar teniendo pesadillas con lo que había acabado de pasar y eso, esa simple lágrima salada fue el empujón que necesitó.

Pensó en todo por lo que ella pasó y lo comprendió como antes no lo había hecho: Bella Swan estaba destrozada por haberlo aceptado a él.

Hizo las manos puños y apretó la mandíbula conteniendo la furia.

Sintió el dolor de ella. Cada vez que lo necesitó, él no pudo defenderla, protegerla. Ese era su deber y falló… Ella estaba deshecha, al límite de lo que cualquiera sería capaz de soportar. La observó como si fuera la primera vez. La sangre en sus muslos y piernas, la piel tornándose morada, el cuerpo magullado y herido, el corazón roto, hasta podría ver las marcas de lágrimas en su rostro. Todo eso se lo causaron con él cerca y no los detuvo.

Su hijo estaba muerto y era probable que Bella no pudiera volver a concebir, significaba que eran los últimos de la familia real. Bella estaba destrozada y marcada de por vida. Acabaron con su familia al matar a su primo y a Rosalie. Fragmentaron su existencia. Asesinaron gente inocente, lo ofendieron de todas las formas posibles. Se burlaron de él y lo provocaron como solo se podía provocar a un Rey y ella estaba involucrada en todo eso.

Haber actuado con absurda paz, inmadurez y descuido lo habían llevado al precipicio.

Se sentía impotente.

"Ya. Basta."

No más gilipolleces, buenas obras o tener piedad. Estaba harto de ser blando, de soportar que Black lo pisoteara y osará ir persiguiéndolo como si fuese superior a él, como si tuviese derecho alguno a fastidiarlo, porque no era así y se lo recordaría. Claro que lo haría.

Edward no era bueno, cosa que sabía y ella contenía al monstruo en él… hasta ahora. Se había acabado el engaño. No más de aquel maricón que había sido por Bella y por todos. Desde este punto se dejaría controlar por su verdadera naturaleza y eso… eso era jugar con el diablo y tomar su lugar.

"Así que te has atrevido a retarme ¿Eh, Black?"

Sonrió de oreja a oreja perversamente.

¿Black mataría personas inocentes? Él atacaría a los hombres de este y les arrancaría la cabeza a todos para luego enviárselas ¿Black incendiaría un pueblo? Edward quemaría vivos a todos los que lo siguieran a él. ¿Black intentaría dañar a su familia otra vez? Él volvería a la tierra, buscaría a la familia del infeliz y la mataría frente a él, uno por uno, luego de torturarlas en público, claro.

No pasaba nada, después de todo no poseía una alma como tal. Haría todo para ganar esta guerra y proteger a Bella. Mataría y haría cualquier cosa antes de permitir que la volvieran a herir. Si, ya había dicho eso, pero la diferencia es que sus modos iban a cambiar. Él, actuaría peor que su Padre.

La miró.

"Ella no lo entenderá."

Esto era algo que Bella encontraría denigrante… pero no le importaba. Se había acabado. Atacaría a Black de la misma forma. Jugaría igual de sucio para ganar. No iba a dejarse vencer, no iba a fracasar como Rey y no iba a permitir que nadie ni nada la tocara a ella nunca más.

Se vengaría y zacearía la sed de sangre que experimentaba en aquel momento.

Sintió que la adrenalina atravesaba su cuerpo. Le gustaba sentirse así, no como él dulzón que fingía ser, no, sino como el hijo de puta que realmente era.

Bella se removió en su sueño y él se quedó mirándola.

Esta era la última vez que sería débil, por lo que pegó su boca a la de ella y la besó con el corazón en la mano, sintió como si se estuviera despidiendo, aunque no fuera así. Conteniendo sus impulsos, se separó y puso su boca en el oído de ella, susurrando:

-Y-yo lo descubrí...-Dijo entre dientes, sabiendo que acababa de morir quién hasta ahora había sido él, de quién ella se enamoró.-Te amo de la única forma que puedo…-Hizo sus manos puños, respirando desbocadamente.-…con locura, y si fallo en esto, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar.

… _en otra vida, si hace falta…_

Miró al cielo.

Eran los únicos sobrevivientes de un Castillo con más de doscientos individuos, estaban en una playa en pésimas condiciones y en medio de la oscuridad. Bella y Jasper heridos. Los cinco hechos polvo, sin nada, con posibilidades "casi nulas" de sobrevivir a esto.

Edward cerró los ojos e inhalo todo el aire que pudo, entonces, hizo una promesa.

"Vamos a salir vivos de esto, sin importar el costo."

Pelearían contra Jacob Black.

* * *

**¡PERDÓN POR EL CAP TAN LARGO!**

**Y para que no me odien o dejen de leer el fic porque he jodido mucho las cosas, les pido que recuerden la parte de la boda y lo que dijo la chica esa: LA ABVERTENCIA QUE LES HIZO A AMBOS.**

**¡Si vuelven a leer esa parte del capi 10, luego de esto, tendrán una idea de lo que viene y comprenderán que esto era inevitable! Pero no es necesario, si no quieren, no importa, aun así podrán comprender.**

**Perdonen cualquier error.**

**Un abrazo enorme a:**

**Micaela41067: ¡Muchas gracias! JAJAJA lamento hacerte sufrir, la cosa es que a nadie le gusta una historia aburrida ;) Por ello soy tan mala. Descuida, ya tendrán su momento de calma. Jacob también me tiene harta juajajaja. Gracias por tu comentario. ¡Besos!**

**AleCullenn: JAJAJA ¡Perdona! Espero que el capi te haya gustado y mil graciasss por comentar lindura. **

**Viole: ¡Chócalas, patriota! De verdad gracias por tomarte el tiempito de comentar y mencionar que mi fic es de tu agrado. Besos.**

**Deisymoon2: **

**Review capi 16: Hola linda, primero que nada MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS Me alegra de corazón que el fic te guste, eso me hace muy feliz. Concuerdo contigo ¡Pobrecitos! No, cariño, muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis disparates. ABSOLUTAMENTE NO, Nunca abandonaré el fic, puede que tarde en actualizar pero te aseguro por todo lo que amo, que terminaré este fic. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Besos!**

**Review capi 17: Sobre tus preguntas, en el próximo capi serán resueltas ¡Perdóname, pero les sucederán más cosas! XD no te asustes, no todo será malo. ¡Gracias, gracias y gracias por comentar!**

**Pili: ¡Chócalas, patriota! XD ¡MUCHISÌMAS GRACIAS! Me pone muy feliz que la historia te guste… ¡No te comas tus uñitas :D! JAJAJAJAJA NO, CARIÑO… ¡GRACIAS A TI! Un besote por tu comentario. **

**A: ¿Por qué? Jeje… ¡tal vez porque amo poner a mis lindos lectores como locos! JUAJAJA Si, es por eso, linda. ¡Perdón, ya les daré un tiempito a nuestros protagonistas! Si, a mí también me pone triste el final, pero prefiero un final, a dejar el fic inconcluso ¡ESO NUNCA! Jajaja ¿Cómo adivinaste que iban a pasar malas cosas? ¡No llores, por favor, lo lamento! Espero que al haber actualizado te haya hecho irremediablemente feliz. UN BESOTE MI QUERIDA A.**

**Sol.43:¡Me mataste de alegría al comparar una actualización con el oxígeno! XD ¿Cuántos cap faltan para el final? Pues realmente puedo cambiar de opinión, pero hasta el momento lo más seguro es que falten unos ocho… lo máximo que estoy dispuesta a llegar es al cap 30… creo. Mmm… Amo como hablan en Argentina JAJAJA. ¡Un gran abracito por tu comentario, lindura!**

**Saraygarcia08: ¡Con que ecuatoriana… Uf! JAJAJA ¡DE VERDAD GRACIAS! No quería que todo fueran peleas, por eso intente darle algo de ternura, en fin… un besote por tu comentario.**

**Liduvina: ¡Mi trabajo es dejarlas picadas! JAJAJAJA Si, yo opino lo mismo que tú, pero ten paciencia, ya llegará la hora de ese par. GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR.**

**Suiza19: ¡Chócalas, Colombiana! XD Mmm, Una linda Barranquillera, jaja ¿Cómo es eso de "Ocañero"? Yo vivo muy lejos de ahí, en tierra fría jeje. ¡Me hiciste partir de la risa con tú amenaza! ¡AMO CUANDO ME AMENAZAS! En fin… Descuida, trabajo mejor bajo presión jajajajjaja. Hablamos luego y ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Pamelix: JAJAJJA ¡Disculpa! Es que no tuve mucho tiempo, pero intentaré ser más cumplida. ¡Siempre he querido viajar a Perú, debe ser hermoso! ¡Gracias, gracias, solo intento no aburrirlas! Sí, todos somos algo masoquistas. JAJA No se van a separar como unos capítulos atrás lo prometo. ¡Saludos! ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! **

**Valro: AJAJAJAJA ¡¿Una bruja?! Mmm… ¡CREO QUE SI LO SOY! XD Lo siento, pero si lo pensamos ¿Qué sería una historia sin algo de suspenso? ;) ¡Una preciosa Chilena! ¡Whoa! ¡MUCHISÍMAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Besos.**

**Blankitapia: ¡SI, como siempre! JAJAJA. Me alegra que hayas notado que intente darle de todo un poco :D ¡NO, CARIÑO! ¡TÚ TAMPOCO TE COMAS TUS UÑITAS! Jajajja UN GRAN BESO. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

**Guest: ¡POR FIS, COLOCA TU NOMBRE! Lamento haberte hecho llorar con el capi 16, al parecer a todas le dio un ataque JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! Y ¡UN ABRAZO POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE HACERLO! Te lo pido, coloca tu nombre para que yo pueda saber a quién me dirijo ;) **

**PanquesitosConLeche92: ¡¿MEXICANA?! ¡Vives un poquito lejos ¿eh?! JAJJAJAJAJA ¡ME MATASTE CON TU ESTUPENDO COMENTARIO! ¡Si, señora, intentaré actualizar más seguido! Creo que hice uno de mis muy drásticos giros en donde termine jodiendo la situación ¿no? XD ¡GRACIAS POR TIRARME HERMOSAS ROSAS! JAJAJA y ¡UN ABRAZOTE POR COMENTAR!**

**Veb95: Me acabas de enternecer con tu lindo Review. Mira que para mí es muy importante sentirme conectada con los que leen mis locuras y aunque es poco (Porque quisiera una relación más cercana con ustedes) responder a cada comentario me hace muy feliz y cuando lo hago no paro de sonreír. Además es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que sin ustedes probablemente no escribiría nada. ¡También amo FF por eso! ¡Por nada dulzura! Si, necesitan un tiempo de felicidad y se los daré ;) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ¡GRACIAS! ¡UN GRAN BESOTE PARA TI TAMBIÉN!**

**¡En el próximo capi al fin sabremos sobre la profecía! **

**Millones de besos a todos los que usan su valioso tiempo para leer el fic, seguirlo, visitar mi página y dar ME GUSTA cada vez que publico en esta y en el grupo de FanFiction :D**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta, sugerencia o lo que quieran, pueden hacerla en la página de Facebook o en los comentarios, les prometo que las responderé.**

**Sin más ni más…**

**¡Un abrazote!**

**PD: De aquí en adelante, ya pueden relajarse un poco, no creo que maté a nadie más JAJA… CREO. **

**Su amada escritora.**


	20. Capitulo diecinueve:Las tierras de fuego

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Tercera Parte: La profecía.**

"**Hay almas que trascenderán mil vidas y aun así, jamás se perderán de la otra."**

**Capítulo 19: Las tierras de fuego.**

**Narrador Pov:**

Alice se quedó viendo a Siobhan. Ambas estaban limpiando el cuerpo de Bella y no podía aguantar más.

-Siobhan… ¿Tú eres la bruja con la que hablaron mis Padres?-Le preguntó. La pelirroja se detuvo y levantó la cara, con pesadumbre. Asintió.

-Creí que lo sabía.-Alice negó.

-Ellos me dijeron que se iban, también me hablaron de esa maldita profecía que ya me tiene harta, y que tú fuiste quien les dijo… que debían abdicar porque así lo pintaba, nunca mencionaron tú nombre.

-Así es, les hice jurar que no hablarían con ustedes sobre lo que les conté… ¿Faltaron a esa promesa?

Alice se quedó pensando y negó mirando a Bella, que dormía con un semblante dolorido, ella sufría.

-Sé que cuando despierte… no se va a recuperar tan fácil, yo estoy destrozada y eso que no era mi hijo… ¿No puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo? Este mundo la necesita y a Edward, necesita a la chica fuerte, no a la desdichada.

La pelirroja se quedó pensando.

-Ella no será la desdichada.-Respondió con contundencia.-Ya ha pasado por este dolor, ya verá, solo necesita una infusión que le ayude a recuperarse, física y psicológicamente. Estará mejor.

-¿Es posible?-Siobhan sonrió.

-Si… pero ella no debe saberlo.

**Bella Pov:**

-_Y-yo lo descubrí...-_Escuché su voz, parecía que hablaba con ira absoluta.-_Te amo de la única forma que puedo; Con locura, y si fallo en esto, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar._

_Aquello no paraba de rondar mi mente, me mataba._

De repente a mi mente llegaron todos los recuerdos, todo el dolor.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Estaba acostada en una cama con dosel. Sentía un profundo aroma silvestre. Me dolía el cuerpo, tenía hambre y mareo. Me fije en el lugar, era una habitación… pero no corriente, parecía una cueva, en la pared a mi lado había una gran agujero que hacía de ventana, de donde entraba la luz del día y un viento fresco. Podía ver el cielo. Había muebles rudimentarios y justo a mi lado, estaba Jasper sentado en un sillón de cuero, durmiendo.

Yo usaba un camisón blanco y suave, el colchón y las almohadas mullidas era bastantes cómodas. Tragué saliva y toque mi vientre, no había sido un sueño. Reprimí un grito, al sentir que mi vida en verdad estaba arruinada. Contuve el aliento, debía sobreponerme, debía ser fuerte. Jacob Black deseaba destruirme y no se lo dejaría tan fácil, no podía.

¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué era este lugar?

Dios, necesitaba bañarme.

-¡Despertaste!-Me sobresalté al escuchar la inesperada voz de Jasper. Se levantó de un saltó y me abrazó, cosa que nunca hubiera esperado.-¡Gracias a Dios! Deja de hacer eso, cada que nos atacan tú eres la que siempre termina medio muerta. Nos tienes hartos.

Sonreí de lado.

-Es que gusta llamar la atención.-Mi voz sonó ronca. Negó arreglándose los mechones del cabello que le caían en la frente. Estaba vestido con ropa oscura y de cuero, lucía mono.

-Jazz… ¿Dónde estamos?

Hizo una mueca, se arrastró a mi lado y se acostó mirando al techo. Me sentía débil y dolorida.

-Le dicen las tierras de fuego. Es el único lugar al que no podrán llegar… _ellos_.

-¿Por qué?-Suspiré.-Necesito que me digas que pasó.

-Terminamos en un isla virgen, Edward y Alice pudieron transformarse y nos calentamos con el cuerpo de ambos, después volamos hasta aquí, como por cuatro horas, imagínate, Edward casi se desmaya en pleno vuelo por tú estado, finalmente llegamos aquí, se dice que en este lugar nacieron los dragones, esta tierra está rodeada de una barrera extraña de fuego y calor; Solo ellos pueden soportarla y atravesarla.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Pero nosotros la atravesamos… también Siobhan ¿No?

-Nosotros somos humanos de Dragón, parte de ellos… obvio que podíamos pasar. Siobhan, esto… tú sabes que no es humana.

-Jacob y Victoria tampoco.-Dije con ansiedad.

-Eh, sí, pero es diferente, al parecer nuestra querida amiga está en un nivel superior.

-Tengo que hablar con ella.-Asintió.

-Todos vamos a hacerlo, Edward no ha parado de gritarle a la pobre para que habrá la boca, pero ella solo quería hablar hasta que despertaras. En fin…-Suspiró.-Este lugar esta infestado de dragones, es como un pueblo gigante y rocoso con personas de pésimo genio.

Hizo una larga pausa, incomodo.

-Estamos seguros.-Enfatizó y fruncí el ceño.-Lo siento, no debió pasarte algo como eso Bella, Alice esta devastada… debimos haberte protegido. Perdón.

Negué. Sus ojos brillaban de tristeza.

-Me repondré.-Susurré.-Siempre lo hare.

Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Estas bien?-Sacudí la cabeza.

-No me siento capaz de nada Jasper, pero no puedo echarme a morir por lo que sucedió… no soy la primera que pierde a un hijo o a seres queridos, además siento que debo ayudar a evitar que Jacob haga lo mismo con otros.

Sonrió.

-Me alegra que no sientas lastima de ti misma.-Rió.

-¿Dónde está Edward?-Inhalé el viento fresco. Jasper frunció la nariz, tensándose.

-Ocupado… no quería separarse de ti, se notaba, pero tiene mucho que hacer.-Miró al suelo.-Esta raro.

Lo miré.-¿Raro, cómo?

La manzana de Jasper se movió de arriba abajo.

-Actúa como si no supieras nada ¿Vale?-Asentí. Él tomó aire.-Desde que pasó… todo eso, casi no ha hablado con nosotros, él da miedo normalmente pero ahora.-Vaciló.-está peor, asusta a todos y su expresión.-Se estremeció y me miró.-No parece Edward ¿Entiendes?

-Perdimos todo, él vio como me hicieron…-Dudé.-no es su culpa.

La puerta se abrió de repente, levanté la cara y vi a Alice. Su vestido era café oscuro, las mangas caían elegantemente sobre sus brazos y el corpiño se le ajustaba de maravilla, pero parecía exhausta. Apenas me miró, sonrió con melancolía y las lágrimas inundaron su rostro, yo reaccioné igual, al ver mi expresión corrió, saltó la cama y se lanzó sobre mí. La recibí con fuerza y hundí la cabeza en su hombro.

No dijimos nada, ella sabía cómo estaba y yo como estaba ella. Nos agarramos con fuerza. Besé su mejilla. Nos miramos tomadas fuertemente de las manos y Jasper solo nos observó.

-No. Vuelvas. A. Hacernos. Esto.-Me dijo con lentitud.-Deja de hacer como si te fueras a morir. O te mueres o no, no juegas al tira y afloja con los sentimientos de las personas, idiota.

Sonreí.

-Lo siento.-Respondí con voz chillona. Ella negó y volvimos a abrazarnos.-No volveré a hacerlo.

Resopló.

-Hazlo todo lo que quieras… solo no te dejes morir, eso acabaría conmigo.-Asentí con energía.

Esperamos hasta que pudimos calmarnos y dejar de mimarnos la una a la otra. Jasper se tomó la amabilidad de traerme una bandeja repleta de comida: Carne, fruta, agua y pan. Estaba tan delicioso que lo devoré encantada. Me dolía el estómago por no comer.

-Luces cansada.-Dije mientras me chupaba el pulgar. Arrugó la boca.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Le he estado ayudando a Edward como nunca!-Resopló de nuevo.-¡Estoy tan cansada que no tengo ni ganas de un buen polvo!-Se quedó pensando y le guiñó el ojo a Jasper.-¡Ya sabes que no hablo en serio!

Reímos al unísono.

-¡Ya sabía yo! estabas tan frígida que me asusté-Mencionó Jasper riendo.-Siempre me niega sexo cuando no estás bien Bella, ten piedad y evítalo ¿Si?

Negué asqueada.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-Cambié de tema.

-Cuatro días.-Respondió ella.-Edward esta de un humor horroroso, intenté bromear con eso y me grito que me largara, que era una lagartija retrasada y que preferiría que una serpiente le atravesara el trasero a tolerar mi respiración.

Enarque las cejas.

-Vaya.-Asintió.

-Esta jodidamente estresado. Menos mal despertaste.-Se incorporó.-Todos aquí saben lo que nos ha sucedido y las mujeres están conmovidas por… tu estado. Lo que es bueno, ya que no le agradábamos a nadie, así que todos quieren verte.

-Alice, es muy pronto para que se levanté de la cama.-Le advirtió Jasper.

-Es verdad.-Se golpeó la frente.-Jasper, llama a Edward o nos matara por no avisarle.-Él asintió, cuando se fue, Alice se volvió a sentar y me tomó de las manos.-Escucha, donde estamos, nos han aceptado por Edward, lo adoran, también porque están asustados por Jacob Black y creen que mi hermano es la única esperanza de vencer. Las mujeres han bajado la guardia por lo que te sucedió pero los hombres… te detestan.

La observé jodida.

-¿Y ahora que hice?

-Nuestra especie; los dragones, son bastante dominantes. Aquí todos los hombres son guerreros. Los han criado para ser bestiales y en este lugar siempre han odiado a las Reinas. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que usualmente todas servían de adorno en el trono? Pues les enferma eso, que una mujer sea superior a ellos, una humana y que no haya hecho nada para ganarse ese lugar de respeto, así que estate en guardia porque cuando tengas que encararlos va a ser feo.

Suspiré.

-Genial, no sé qué es peor-Bufé.-Andar sangrando como una regadera o soportar a una manada de fulanos babosos que me detestan ¡Qué bonito!

Sonrió.

-El sangrado durara un rato, yo misma me he encargado de limpiarte y cuidarte, estarás bien, así que preocúpate de lo segundo.

Me hundí entre las almohadas.

-¡Dios! ¡No necesitaba saber eso!-Rió.

-Tienes un lunar en la…

-¡No! ¡Cállate!-Y nos reímos, pero me sentí hueca porque cada vez que lo hacia una parte de mi mente me recordaba a Rose, Emmet y a…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y lo vi.

Me quedé sin respiración. Todo dejó de existir a mi alrededor… solo podía verlo a él.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, estaba pálido, con ojeras, llevaba una armadura negra que lucía pesada, tenía detalles de escamas y otras figuras muy bien elaboradas. Lucía cansado y enfermo cosa que me lastimó.

Nos miramos a los ojos y mi corazón brincó.

-Lárgate.-Le dijo a Alice, ella me miró irritada y rodó los ojos. Besó mi mejilla despidiéndose.

-Sí, Majestad.-Dijo con sarcasmo. Pasó por el lado de Edward, dejándonos solos. Él entró y cerró la puerta. Nos quedamos mirando.

Tragué saliva ante la sensación que nos rodeó a ambos, fue intensa, diferente, como si estuviera viendo a través de mí y viceversa.

"Debo decírselo… tengo que, aunque yo luzca horrible y tal vez ya no sienta lo mismo."

-Yo también te amo.-Me temblaban las manos y la voz.-Y si fallamos en esto, será un honor volver a encontrarme contigo. Por su rostro pasó un destello de vergüenza.-Si, te escuché…

Caminó hasta mí y me senté en el borde de la cama con dificultad, para poder estar cara a cara. Se arrodilló con lentitud y puso sus manos ásperas en mis mejillas.

-El honor será todo mío...-Su mirada me dolió, porque estaba tan devastado como yo.

Cerré los ojos, puse mis manos alrededor de sus muñecas, sintiéndome en casa.

-¿Estas herida? ¿Te duele algo?-Comenzó a decir con preocupación.-¿Estás bien?

Asentí conteniendo el llanto, abrí los ojos. Él leyó mi expresión y en un instante ya me estaba abrazando. Hundí mi cara en su cuello y me aferré a él con fuerza.

Nos aferramos al otro y fue tal la sensación de seguridad que me embargo, que fue inevitable no echarme a llorar. Ambos temblamos, sentíamos el miedo de perder al otro, la sensación de tener en brazos a lo más importante y la incertidumbre de no saber si habría más tiempo para estar juntos, podríamos morir mañana a manos de Black…

Sollocé. Necesitábamos ese abrazo, por todo lo que sucedió y por lo que pasaría. Acaricié su cabello y sentí su respiración en mi oreja. Él se sentía culpable por lo que sucedió.

-No lo hagas…-Susurré.-No fue tú culpa.-Me separé y pase mis manos por su rostro.

Apartó la mirada.

-No quiero escucharlo, no necesito que me mientas Bella.-Se pasó la mano por el cabello.-Se supone que debo protegerte, juré que lo haría; Ellos tres murieron por mí y tú…

-¡Ya cállate!-Lo abracé con brusquedad, pero esta vez no me respondió. Se tensó.

-Suéltame…-Intentó apartarme sin mucha energía. Yo negué y lo abracé con más fuerza.

-Basta.-Se me rompió la voz.-Ya basta… no sigas.

-¿Qué no siga? ¡Es la maldita verdad!-Gritó enfurecido. Si, se había estado conteniendo.-¡Yo he tenido que ver con cada cosa que te ha dañado! ¡Es mi maldita culpa!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza e inhalé su aroma.

-¡Escúchame!-Hizo ademan de soltarse pero me resistí.-Ya han pasado muchas cosas malas, estamos pendiendo de un hilo y si todos seguimos en el pasado, Edward, hablo de Alice, Jasper, tú yo, terminaremos muertos. No podemos darnos el lujo de ser débiles cuando tantas vidas dependen de nosotros.

Por primera vez se quedó quieto, procesando mis palabras.

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que nos hicieron, el dolor que sentimos?

-No.-Suspiré.-No es justo lo que nos sucedió…-Contuve el aliento.-yo amaba a ese bebe.-Evité quebrarme.-amaba a Emmet y a Rose, aún los amo y lo único que podemos hacer es respetar su memoria, debemos avanzar y no culparnos ¿Oíste? Te lo prohíbo.

Resopló.

-¡¿TÚ me lo prohíbes a MÍ?!-Soltó furioso.

-¡SI! ¡Te lo prohíbo!-Me separé y nos miramos, secó las lágrimas de mi rostro.-No te culpes por favor.

-Es imposible. Si quieres dejarme, yo lo entenderé.

Sacudí la cabeza, horrorizada.

¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Eres un pelmazo terco!-Grité.-Seguiré aquí.-Estamos juntos en esto ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?

Negó.

-No quiero que estés conmigo porque crees que debes… y menos si me odias.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¡¿De dónde sacas tantas estupideces?!-Chillé enfurecida.-¡Acabo de decir que te amo imbécil, no iré a ningún lado!

Sus ojos se dulcificaron aunque… estaban tristes.

-No pude proteger a nuestro hijo, no deberías.-Me miró confundido.-Además ¡No te entiendo ni un poco! ¡Creí que perderías la cordura! ¡Cada día he pensado que te hundirías en un lugar donde no podría alcanzarte!.-Resopló.-Aunque… tal vez si has enloquecido un poco.

Me limpié las lágrimas que seguían emergiendo.

-¡Claro que me duele!-Le grité.-Me duele como solo tú tienes idea y me costará recuperarme, pero aquí estoy, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no caer en un pozo del que me costará salir, quiero llorar, quiero que estén vivos, quiero gritar, pero no se puede y lo estoy afrontando… así que no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente.

Para mi sorpresa sonrió levemente, me rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándome.

-Perdóname. Debí protegerlos a ambos, perdóname.-Supe que necesitaba oírlo de mí, para poder sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Suspiré.

-Te perdono…-Susurré y quise con todas mis fuerzas que volviera a sonreír, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.-Majestad… de nuevo tendremos que esperar para que puedas usar tú capaz espada en mí.

Me separó y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si… -Forcé una sonrisa.-Tú muy capaz arma va a tener que esperar hasta que mi muy capaz cuerpo se recupere.

Entonces rió y me abrazó.

-Eso no me importa… tú estás aquí, y con eso me doy por bien servido.

Nos quedamos callados, hasta que pude hablar de nuevo. No paraba de llorar.

-Tuve mucho miedo, no quiero volver a sentirme así… no creo que pueda soportar más, Edward.

-Yo tampoco. No volverá a pasar, este lugar es mucho más seguro que el Castillo, además, nadie sabe su ubicación. Ya ha pasado lo peor, estoy seguro.-Asentí y besó mis húmedas mejillas.

-¿Cómo estás tú?-Se quedó en silencio por un rato.-¿Edward?

-Ahora… estaré bien.

No me lo creí. Estaba tan mal como yo. Besé con suavidad su boca.

-¿Has comido? ¿Dormido al menos?-No respondió, lo que me lo dijo todo.-Tonto, podrías enfermarte.

-No podía ni quería…-Negué como una magdalena.

-Entonces te obligare a hacerlo.-Vi el atisbo de una sonrisa.

-Por esta vez lo permitiré.

-Me ha dicho un pajarito por ahí que estas hecho un completo gruñón.-Rodó los ojos.

-Preocúpate cuando actué así contigo ¿Bien?

-Cuidado Señor malas pulgas, porque yo soy la única a la que no debes ni puedes tratar como al resto del mundo.

Parpadeó con lentitud.

-Y por eso, creo que en el fondo te odio.

Le saqué la lengua.

Tomó mi mano y se quedó mirándola con intensidad.

-Todo ha cambiado Bella.-Asentí.

-Las cosas eran más simples hace casi medio año.-Rió con tristeza.

-Cuando éramos "amigos".-Sonrió con nostalgia al recordarlo.-Sí que actuamos como un par de niños inmaduros.

Miré a un punto perdido con nostalgia. Parecía una época muy lejana.

-Siento que ya no somos esas personas.-Me miró y su expresión tan hermosa e intensa me derritió.

-De cierta manera, ellos ya no existen.

* * *

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, mi cuerpo se recomponía con cada día que pasaba, gracias al reposo y también a todas las infusiones que me daba Siobhan, quien no había querido hablar con nosotros y mandaba sus preparaciones con alguna muchacha.

Edward estaba sumamente ocupado. Apenas amanecía, se iba, y volvía con la puesta de sol para cenar conmigo, luego dormíamos juntos. Ambos teníamos pesadillas de vez en cuando, él me despertaba, para calmarme, dándome té y acurrucándonos como si fuéramos niños, yo hacía lo mismo con él.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Alice y Jasper. Según noté, en la puerta habían muchos guardias al igual que en los alrededores. Solo podían limpiar la habitación cuando él estaba y la comida que yo ingería, él la probaba primero. Edward estaba paranoico y lo entendía. Cada día me quedaba pensando en Black y en cómo podría matarlo. Era agotador. Por otro lado, Edward no permitía que nadie más me visitara, no podía salir de nuestra habitación, hasta que estuviera recuperada, por lo que no tenía mucho con que distraerme.

Me sentía triste, pero con un ánimo peculiar para no dejarme morir.

También tenía días malos, donde me echaba a llorar por un buen rato, a veces es necesario desahogarse así, pero me ponía tan mal que temía no ser tan fuerte y darme por vencida. Las visiones se habían pasmado, era como si mi mente las bloqueara para evitar que perdiera mí ya escasa cordura.

Antes de poder procesarlo, había pasado un mes.

Una mañana estaba en el baño de la habitación, que también era como una cueva, pero tenía un gran "Ventanal" o sea, un agujero enorme con cortinas, que estaban corridas ya que era como el veinteavo piso, por lo que no me preocupaba que me vieran. Estaba en una tina de madera con agua caliente.

Extrañaba el champú, el jabón, la pasta dental, los tampones pero… los utensilios de aseo que me dieron servían igual.

Me preocupaba que no hubiera parado la hemorragia. Como si mi puñetero periodo se hubiera vuelto eterno, me habían dicho que era normal debido al aborto pero me parecía incómodo y más cuando estaba Edward.

Hundí la cabeza en el agua y enjuagué mi cabello.

Me senté, entonces Edward entró bruscamente al lugar, llegando hasta mí. Usaba otra de sus pesadas armaduras y realmente lucía candente. Me comió con la mirada y yo hice lo mismo con él. Le sonreí pasándome las manos por el cabello.

-Ni lo sueñes.-Rodó los ojos, frustrado sexualmente.-¿Qué pasa?

-Me he escapado de Garrett, tengo cinco segundos y quise venir a verte.-Se arrodilló para quedar a mi nivel y me besó.-¿Cómo está hoy mi chica?

Garrett se había salvado de morir en el Castillo porque ese día estaba aquí, que suerte. Sonreí ante el apelativo.

-Mejor.-Lo volví a besar.-Creo que ya puedo salir.-Dije emocionada.

Su expresión de alegría se deshizo y me miró ceñudo.

-No.

Abrí la boca.

-¿Cómo que no, Cullen?-Lo miré mal.-No voy a continuar en cama como una inútil, debo estar a tú lado y ayudar. Al menos conocer a la gente de aquí.

-No.-Dijo con dureza.-Primero muerto.

Lo cogí de la oreja y lo hale hacia mí, él hizo una mueca medio divertido.-¡AY!

-Si salgo y camino será la prueba de que mi cuerpo está mejorando y que pronto cierta parte que me agrada tanto de tú anatomía podrá acercárseme como quiero, pero si no me dejas te aseguro que aun cuando pueda no permitiré que esgrimes tú arma dentro de mí.

Él soltó una carcajada profunda, lo que para mí fue el cielo, ya que hace mucho no lo escuchaba reír de esa manera. Me pellizcó la mejilla y lo solté frustrada.

-¿arma, esgrimir?-Sacudió la cabeza.-Como siempre tus modos de convencerme con la lengua son muy patéticos.

Le mostré el dedo corazón.

-Voy a salir quieras o no.-Arrugó la frente.

-No. No lo harás.-Suspiré.

-No vamos a pelear.-Puse mi mano en su mejilla.-Necesito salir y fin del asunto.

Me miró feo.

-Si me desobedeces en esto vas a verme de verdad cabreado y no quieres hacerlo, Bella.-Su rostro se endureció. Me reí con insolencia.

-Todo lo contrario esposo mío. Amo hacerte cabrear-Dije apartando los mechones de su frente.-así que ve y amenaza a tus hombres, a mí no.

Se quedó mirándome jodido.

-Eres incorregible.-Escuchamos ruidos en la habitación y suspiró.-Garrett está aquí, debo irme.

Nos incorporamos, levanté el rostro para que me besara. Fue un beso francés memorable. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y suspiró en mi boca.

-Entonces no me obedecerás.-Le volví a besar sonriendo.

-Nopi.

Se separó y suspiró, vencido.

-Pero por favor, siempre con Alice y… nos veremos esta noche en la cena.

Asentí, pero me miró con perspicacia.

-No cenaremos aquí, sino en el gran salón. Tú quieres salir, muy bien, entonces te presentaré ante la manada de lobos hambrientos, como castigo por ser tan necia.

-¿Castigo?-Pregunté.-¿Ante quienes?

Me miró divertido.

-Mis hombres de confianza, ya verás.

-¡Majestad!-Garrett golpeó la puerta de madera. Edward hizo una mueca, irritado.

-Relájate ¿Bien? Ve.-Le dije con dulzura, volvimos a besarnos y se alejó.

-Hasta la noche.

Y se fue.

Fruncí el ceño con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Castigo?

* * *

-No sé cómo te las arreglas para salvarme el trasero, Alice.-Mencioné mientras me peinaba el cabello, poniendo pequeñas flores en él. La hora de la cena se acercaba y Alice trajo consigo un vestido color verde oscuro hermoso, las mangas caían sobre mis brazos y se ajustaba muy bien a mí. Se había conseguido maquillaje casero para ambas. El cabello me caía por la espalda llegándome casi al trasero.

Me puse mi collar, mirándome en un pequeño espejo, luego una capa verde oscura fenomenal.

-Ya está.-Las flores le daban un toque de elegancia. Alice vestía de azul cielo y estaba despampanante.

-¿Cómo cuantas personas habrán?

-Ni idea, a mí tampoco me quieren mucho, por eso no he comido con ellos.

Suspiré.

Golpearon la puerta.

-Pasa, tonto.-Gritó Alice. Jasper entró, bien vestido, de negro. Nos miró y sonrió.

-Edward se ha retrasado por lo que lo veremos allá.

Hice una mueca de terror.

-Oh, no, no, no.-Dije.-¡Ni loca iré sin Edward!

Alice enarcó una ceja.

-Eso suena muy dependiente, Bella.

-¡Jodete!-Le dije señalándola.-Estamos hablando de entrar a la boca del lobo ¡Yo paso!

-Será una buena forma de demostrar que eres capaz…-Jasper tragó saliva.-Y si crees que es feo para ti, no tienes idea de mi situación. Hay algo peor para ellos que una Reina bocona… un humano de dragón hombre y debilucho que no puede ni concebir un hijo.

Alice se le acercó mirándolo con amor y comprensión. Él le sonrió.

-Eres más hombre que la mitad de esos pesados.-Y se besaron de la forma más tierna posible. Los miré encantada.

-No lo había pensado Jazz.-Él asintió.

-Carlisle no paraba de recordármelo, imagínate a todos esos idiotas.

Negué.

-Edward lo sabe ¿No? ¿Por qué te obligó a ir?

Jasper intercambió una mirada con Alice.

-Él no está siendo muy considerado que digamos Bella, con nadie.

Los miré ceñuda.

-Pero se ha portado mejor que nunca.-Parecían incomodos.

¿Por qué? Edward actuaba más tolerante, se controlaba y me mimaba como antes no hacía, ahora le hablábamos al otro con cariño, ahora, él siempre era tierno cuando se trataba de mí. Era diferente y nos llevábamos bien.

-Contigo… Bella, con el resto de nosotros es…-Alice se estremeció.-ha cambiado.

Eso me dejó helada. No podía creerlo. Tendría que llegar al fondo de eso.

Salimos de la habitación y me temblaban las rodillas de miedo, a medida que caminamos al gran salón, pude ver el lugar, la construcción era peculiar, rocosa y sin embargo lisa y cálida. Las personas vestían con ropas sencillas, telas simples, frescas, todos se quedaban viéndome, algunos con curiosidad, otros con sorpresa, otros preguntándose si era yo y los últimos con desdén e indiferencia, aun así se me arrodillaron.

Aquí no había electricidad por lo que había antorchas de esquina a esquina.

Finalmente llegamos a unos portones muy grandes de madera. Podía escuchar los murmullos varoniles del otro lado, también música. Inspiré aire, poniéndome la mano en la frente.

-Aún podemos huir como gallinas... cenemos en tu habitación-Alice me cogió de la mano, tan nerviosa como yo.

Los miré.

-Bueno… ya que lo pintas así…-Murmuré, decidida a devolverme.

-¡Al diablo!-Gruñó Jasper golpeando para que los guardias abrieran del otro lado. Abrí los ojos dando un paso para atrás.

-¡No seas idiota!-Jasper se hizo a mi lado y levantó los hombros. Lo miré con la boca abierta, negando.

-Jasper… imbe…-Comenzó a decir Alice, pero las puertas se abrieron y me quedé sin aliento. Era un recinto gigante. Dentro vi tres mesas que se extendían anchas y largas como para más de cuarenta personas, al frente de estas había una más pequeña con cuatro sillas, las dos de la mitad eran grandes y finas. Todos los presentes, que estaban aleatoriamente ahí, hablando alegremente entre ellos, con jarras que tenían probablemente cerveza, se giraron hacia nosotros y para mi maldita mala suerte, todos dejaron de hablar, hasta los músicos se detuvieron.

Mierda.

-Esta sí que va a ser una noche interesante.-Dijo Jasper entre dientes. Asentí levemente, sintiéndome desprotegida, me temblaban las rodillas y Dios, dulce Dios… quería taparme la cara con las manos y volverme malditamente invisible.

Inspiré aire.

"Yo puedo hacerlo, yo puedo hacerlo"

Me paré recta y comencé a caminar de la forma más digna posible (Aunque no debía moverme bruscamente por mi débil condición, así que lo hice con lentitud) los miré como Edward siempre me aconsejó, ante todo seguridad.

Solo se escuchaban los sonidos de nuestros pasos. Cuando tuve que abrirme pasó entre todos aquellos guerreros fornidos y con armaduras que me recordaron a los vikingos, ninguno se me reverenció. Solo se limitaron a mirarme como si fuera el enemigo, gracias al cielo, todos se hicieron a un lado a medida que yo avanzaba, directo a una de las cuatro sillas señoriales y grandes que había en la mesa más pequeña.

Al llegar, me senté con seriedad, pero eso no me quitó la sensación de incomodidad. Alice y Jasper se sentaron a cada lado de las sillas señoriales. La Dragón justo a mi lado.

Tragué saliva cuando todos continuaron mirándome. Estuve a punto de gritarles alguna estupidez, porque esto me estaba sacando de quicio.

-¡BUENO, BUENO!-Gritó Alice desviando la atención de todos hacia ella, lo que agradecí con mi vida.-¡Esta es una reunión especial, caballeros! ¡¿Por qué tan apagados?! ¡MÚSICA!

Los músicos, que estaban en una esquina asintieron y comenzaron a tocar animadamente, eso hizo que la atmosfera se relajara un poco y todos los presentes pronto volvieron a lo suyo.

Pegué un suspiro largo y profundo.

-Gracias.-Susurré mirando a la Dragón con inmensa gratitud. Alice apretó mi mano. Edward me iba a escuchar, condenado idiota, me iba a escuchar.

-Alice, si son dragones… ¿Dónde están sus marcas?-Susurré.

-Estos son de un tipo debajo del nuestro, mi familia es la única capaz de transformarse a placer, se dice que nuestros humanos y nosotros llevamos magia en nuestra sangre, y que ese tipo de magia hace que la marca aparezca como prueba de la conexión… Ellos tienen humanos, pero estos no pueden desarrollar dones como los nuestros.

-Ah, ¿No pueden transformarse como ustedes?

-No, ellos se trasforman con el cambio de luna, o alguna cosa así, no lo he entendido nunca, por eso los entrenan, para ser igual de mortíferos en su forma humana.

Miré al frente y de la multitud animada que no paraba de reír a carcajadas y hablar a todo pulmón mientras bebían, salió un hombre de unos treinta años, su cabello era negro y largo, su tez morena. Bebió de su copa de un sorbo, se limpió con el regazó, lanzó la copa al suelo y se quedó mirándome.

-¡Así que esta es nuestra Reina!-Gritó, atrayendo la atención de los que estaban más cerca de nosotros, parecía ebrio.-Buenas noche… Mi lady.

Hizo una reverencia melodramática, burlándose. Pude ver como algunos se reían. Apreté los dientes, y no dije nada.

-Al parecer los rumores eran ciertos… ¡Usted es la mejor hembra en este lugar!-Algunos vitorearon el comentario. Él chucho me miró con lascivia.-¡El Rey debe disfrutar de hundir su instrumento por el bien de estas tierras! ¡¿Cierto?!

Abrí los ojos como platos.

¡¿Perdón?!

Los hombres levantaron sus copas soltando un grito, de acuerdo. Los atravesé con mis ojos, sentía como el corazón comenzaba a latirme rápido.

-No caigas en su juego Bella.-Me dijo muy bajito Alice, apreté su mano, controlándome.

-¡Benjamín!-Un tipo moreno que llevaba una piel de animal sobre su hombro, se le acercó y lo halo para atrás.-No seas estúpido, vas a hacer que te maten…-Me miró.-Discúlpelo Majestad, esta ebrio.

Sonreí agría.

-Es obvio.-Dije con tono afilado.-No puede llover aquí dentro y hay una charca bajo sus pies.-Arrugué la cara.-¡Qué asco!

Al ser la primera vez que hablé todos en el lugar prestaron atención a la situación y procesaron mi comentario, a lo que comenzaron a reírse, para mi sorpresa. No sabía si eran de verdad orines o cerveza, pero tenía que defenderme de algún modo. Algunos levantaron sus copas, apoyándome.

Alice rio exageradamente.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Se ha meado!-Gritó muerta de risa señalando al tal Benjamín, quien se zafó colérico del otro tipo y dio un paso adelante, disgustado. Casi le enseñó el dedo corazón, pero tenía que mostrarme madura.

-¡Miren hermanos de armas!-Les gritó para que todos lo oyeran y prestaran atención a la escena.-Al parecer la perrita si puede hablar.

"Oh, no lo has hecho."

Entorné los ojos, los presentes bajaron la voz, hasta quedarse callados. Este tipo jugaba con fuego y lo sabían.

-¡Benjamín, no!-Gritó el tipo que estaba a su lado, cogiéndolo de nuevo del brazo.-Es nuestra Reina.

Benjamín lo empujó y giró sobre sus pies mirando a todos.

-¡NO es mi Reina!-Gritó rudamente, haciendo callar de nuevo al auditorio. Me miró a los ojos y luego a sus "Hermanos de armas"-¡Solo mírenla!-Me señaló.-¡Es una tonta que ni siquiera pertenece a este mundo! ¡Y que aun cuando comenzó a "gobernarnos" no se interesó en conocer a sus súbditos! ¡Se la ha pasado encerrada en su Castillito preocupada solo de los vestidos que posee!

Oh, Dios. Me miró con desdén.

-¡Solo mírenla!-Me señaló con asco y su expresión me dejó en claro que no estaba tan borracho como creíamos.-Es una humana indigna de estar aquí, gracias a ella nuestro Capitán está muerto, quienes servían al Castillo, nuestros hermanos…-Dejé de respirar.-¡Gracias a esta zorra, un ejército de bestias se acerca para matar a nuestros hijos, esposas, hermanas y madres! ¡Para arrasar con lo que nuestros antepasados y nosotros mismos construimos! ¡Todos saben que la buscan a ella!

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y yo no supe que hacer, porque era verdad, por eso hasta Alice estaba muda. Me sentí fatal. Puso los ojos en mí, observándome con intensidad. Me tensé y sostuve su mirada.

-Dígame "Majestad"-Se pasó la lengua por los labios.-¿Cómo pretende que los hombres de aquí, hombres que tienen familias, que darían la vida por ellas, la consideren su Reina y crean que usted los protegerá cuando no es ni capaz de cuidar de sí misma?-Sus ojos me miraron con odio.-¿Cómo pretende que pongamos a nuestros seres amados en sus manos cuando usted no pudo proteger a esa pobre criatura que para colmo seguía dentro suyo?-Sacudió la cabeza.-¡Llamaré Mi Reina a una mujer que pueda luchar como y con nosotros, que pueda liderarnos, a una mujer que merezca tal honor, no a una mocosa egoísta que se ha pasado todo el tiempo durmiendo!-Algunos hombres hicieron un sonido apoyando sus palabras. Cosa que me descompuso.-Usted… usted está solo aquí para el entretenimiento de nuestro Rey, para calentar su cama y darle hijos…-Hizo una mueca irónica.-Es cierto… ni eso ha podido lograr.

El público volvió a articular un sonido a favor de Benjamín. No lo soporté más. Me levanté en secó, echando humo por los ojos, la multitud volvió a callarse apenas lo hice.

Estaba dispuesta a devolverle cada uno de los insultos que me lanzó, claro, de cierta forma tenía razón, pero no todo era verdad, así que me oiría aquel paría, al igual que cada una de esas estúpidas descerebradas copias de guerreros vikingos que lo apoyaban.

Sus palabras me habían herido mucho, me sentía humillada y quería llorar, pero no me lo permitiría. Yo era la Reina, yo debía ser fuerte por ellos… cosa que no me entusiasmaba ahora.

Abrí la boca para atacar pero alguien se me adelantó.

-Mmm, vaya, vaya, Benjamín, pero… ¡Que forma más elocuente de usar la lengua!-Al igual que el susodicho, cada uno de los dragones se puso pálido y cualquier expresión en sus rostros se borró al escuchar la voz de Edward.

Miré la entrada y ahí estaba, con Garrett a su lado derecho y puedo jurar por Dios que un aura oscura lo rodeaba, daba miedo, no parecía el Edward de siempre. Él sonreía, pero yo sentía su furia, no se comparaba con la mía… ¿Escuchó todo?

Empezó a caminar y para mi sorpresa la multitud se arrodilló en seguida con el mayor respeto posible, Benjamín temblaba y eso estuvo lejos de satisfacerme, porque sentía que había dicho la verdad. Desde que fui coronada, descuidé mis responsabilidades…

Garrett estaba serio. Edward caminó con paso sereno y seguro hasta mí, noté que esos guerreros, le tenían respeto porque sentían aquella naturaleza extraña de Edward, sus instintos les advertían que Edward era superior en todos los sentidos, su líder indiscutible y que él no se iría con rodeos, mataría sin titubear, actuaría sin resentimientos. Eso sentí también, y me preocupó hasta donde esa sensación era verdad.

Llegó hasta mí, con la expresión endurecida de una manera horrible. Volví a sentirme indefensa y pequeña pero entonces llevó su mano a la mía, la alzó y se inclinó para besarla caballerosamente.

El contacto fue tierno, posesivo y su presencia e incluso aroma, me reconfortaron. Aquel gesto deshizo cualquier miedo en mí. Le regalé una pequeña sonrisa.

Le hizo un gesto a Garrett, quien asintió y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Esto es una fiesta, hombres!-Gritó con jovialidad.-¡¿Dónde está la cerveza?! ¡Música, pedazos de estiércol! ¡Que traigan la comida! ¡Jeren, quiero que me cuentes ese chiste del otro día!-Y se acercó a un tipo rubio, echándole un brazo sobre los hombros, mientras con delicadeza, Edward me ayudaba a sentar en mi lugar, para luego acomodarse a mi lado.

Los malditos guerreros se dispersaron como moscas acomodándose en las mesas, entonces entraron mujeres y hombres sirviendo tanta comida como era posible.

Edward y yo estábamos cogidos de las manos, que descansaban en los brazos pegados de las sillas señoriales. Lo miré y este no dejaba de prestar atención a todo el mundo. Estaba exhausto.

-Cariño...-Dio un respingo y me miró sorprendido. Sonreí avergonzada. No sé realmente porque lo dije y me sentía ñoña haciéndolo.

-¿Si, Mi Señora?-Sus ojos verdes eran intensos pero cariñosos. Acaricié con mi pulgar la piel de su mano.

-Ya entendí el castigo.-Negó y sus ojos fríos brillaron con ira.

-No me refería a eso.-Desvió la mirada a Benjamín que estaba parado allí como si esperara la tormenta.-Benjamín, no seas necio hombre, siéntate a mi lado ¡Ven!

-Hermano, no.-Le dijo Alice, furiosa.-Ha ridiculizado a Bella de la peor forma posible, la llamo zorra, perra y cosas peores.

Para mí horror, Edward sonrió de lado y puso su atención en Benjamín. El maldito estaba a punto de mearse del miedo.

-No lo volveré a repetir Benjamín… acompáñanos para cenar.-Su voz sonó diferente, como el ceceo de una serpiente a punto de atacar.

-Pero su cuñado está sentado a su lado, Majestad.-Señaló con un hilo de voz a Jasper.

Edward también observó al rubio.

-Es verdad. Jasper, quítate de ahí, y siéntate al lado de mi hermana.-Jasper no se lo pensó dos veces y así lo hizo. Una chica de servicio le tendió una silla al lado de Alice.

Quería arrancarle la cabeza a Edward. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar bien a ese bocazas?!

Maldito tonto.

Nos sirvieron patatas, algo que parecía ser cerdo, fruta, vino, jugo, verduras, pollo, pan, hasta unos panecillos que lucían deliciosos, pude notar la cara de sorpresa de los que nos servían cuando les agradecía tímidamente.

Benjamín se acomodó al lado de Edward, poniéndose a charlar. Me comenzaba a doler la cabeza de la rabia que sentía, así que intenté zafarme de la mano del estúpido Dragón. No me quedaría aquí. Era suficiente.

Hice ademán de levantarme pero Edward me apretó la mano y me hizo volver a sentar, me miró con frialdad.

-Tú te quedas.-Su voz fue afilada. Respiré con impotencia.

-Déjame ir, ahora.-Me apretó la mano, como queriendo encadenarme más a él.

-Vas a comer Isabella.-Me amenazó.-Tú cuerpo lo necesita y el mío también.

Giró el rostro hablándole de nuevo amenamente a Benjamín. Miré mi plato con comida.

¡Oh! ¡Esta vez no iba a llorar! ¡Edward iba a pagar por esto!

Miré a Alice, quien sonrió complacida mientras bebía vino.

¿Qué le sucedía a ella? Notó mi expresión y sonrió más.

-Ah, ya verás.-Dijo asintiendo una y otra vez, enfurruñándose en su silla.-Come.

Tenía hambre así que empecé a comer como cerda, intentando escuchar la conversación. Edward actuaba normal.

"Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil."

Me llevé un largo trago de lo que parecía cerveza, esta era dulce y fermentada… muy deliciosa.

"Cretino…"

-Nosotros lo respetamos Majestad.-Escuché que le dijo Benjamín. Edward sonreía de lado a lado, tomó una cereza y se la llevó a la boca.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, Majestad, es difícil para nosotros adaptarnos a la presencia de su mujer, pero también la respetaremos.-Puse de golpe la copa de vino sobre la mesa, haciendo ruido a propósito.

-No me cabe duda, puñetero hipócrita.-Escupí las palabras con sorna. Edward me miró de reojo, divertido.

-Ya.-Respondió.-¿Tienes esposa?

-Sí, Majestad. Su nombre es Tia. Es mi mundo.

Edward asintió.

-Puñetero imbécil.-Susurré para Edward.

-¿Y es especial?

-Es mi humana, Majestad, yo giró en torno a ella, es el centro de mí vida.

-Bien dicho, Benjamín…-Dijo, bebiendo de su copa.-Déjame explicarte algo; esa mocosa egoísta que ves a mi lado.-Me señaló con la cabeza.-es de mucho valor para mí, tanto o más que Tía para ti…

-Jim. Si, como no.-Interrumpí, diciendo entre dientes, él apretó mi mano y yo comí una cereza.

-…y cuando le sucede algo, cuando ella siquiera se siente menos que feliz, me ensombrece, tanto que, mi conducta puede asustar a algunos… como es bien sabido, no me molestaría matar por ella.

Abrí los ojos. ¡¿Qué, que?!

Benjamín guardó silencio, Edward se llevó la jarra de cerveza a la boca, algunos hombres observaban con recelo la conversación, se escuchaba la leve risita de Alice.

¿De qué me estaba perdiendo aquí?

-Majestad, yo…

Edward puso de golpe la jarra sobre la mesa en un golpe sordo, haciéndonos temblar a los cuatro. Me soltó y se limpió la boca. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. Los gritos y risas se redujeron a pequeños murmullos.

-Tienes tres segundos para darme una muy buena explicación-Dijo con mucha calma mirando al frente.-de porque sin ningún maldito derecho, te atreviste a insultar de todas las formas posibles a mi esposa…

Abrí la boca, captándolo. Edward me dio miedo, oh, Dios, me asustó su simple presencia. Su actitud controlada, que demostraba un carácter del demonio. Vi como la boca de Benjamín tembló mientras intentaba articular algo coherente. Edward le dio un mordisco a un panecillo, con bastante tranquilidad, pero estaba tenso.

-Este, yo…-Me miró buscando ayuda. No supe que hacer. En parte debería alegrarme, pero no, ni un poco.

-La llamaste perra y zorra.-Dijo Edward con voz neutra, con la vista fija al frente, se llevó el panecillo a la boca y masticó.-Te atreviste a poner los ojos en lo que es mío, y peor todavía…-Su voz era estremecedora, oscura.-Tuviste las malditas agallas de culparla de la muerte de mi primo y mi hijo…-Chasqueó la lengua.-De humillarla como solo alguien muy estúpido puede…

-Majestad, perdóneme.-Edward se llevó otra cereza a la boca y rió con mofa.

Al segundo se giró a Benjamín y le propinó un puñetazo devastador en la cara, el golpe fue tan duro que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, a lo que Edward lo cogió del cuello y estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa de piedra, una vez, dos veces…

Contuve un grito al ver como los platos con comida se movían y al escuchar la cabeza del tipo estrellándose contra la piedra. Todos se limitaron a mirar, nadie se movió.

Reaccioné y me incorporé de un saltó viendo como Edward cogía la cabeza de Benjamín y la impactaba sin parar y con una rabia loca contra la mesa de piedra una y otra vez. La sangre manchaba la superficie y no podía dejar de ver el rostro desfigurado y sangrante del moreno.

-Sí que se tardó.-Escuché a Alice que complacida continuó comiendo como si nada, Jasper se quedó tieso, miré al resto de los presentes, que estaban igual.

Me eché sobre Edward que no se detenía y lo cogí como pude.

-¡Detente!-Grité.-¡Edward, para! ¡No! ¡Ya es suficiente!-Sus ojos estaban dilatados y solo me ignoró. Sin perder tiempo caminé detrás de las sillas y me abalancé sobre la mano que tenía Edward en el cuello del guerrero.

-¡Edward!-Grité tan fuerte como fui capaz, él pestañeó y me miró colérico, deteniéndose. Oh, no le había gustado un rábano que me hubiese metido y no me importaba. Escuché los leves gimoteos de Benjamín y me alegré de haber detenido su sufrimiento.

-¡Hazte a un lado o te…!-Lo enfrenté, mirándolo furiosa.

-¡¿O qué?!-Le grité levantando el mentón con altives-¡¿Me humillaras como este acabó de hacerlo?! ¡Aprendió la lección en el décimo golpe que le diste contra la mesa! ¡Por Dios, ya déjalo!

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y me miró espantosamente mal. Estaba tentando a mi suerte. Él estaba frente a sus hombres, y yo le gritaba…

Jesucristo, yo sí que era tonta.

-Voy a matarlo. Qui. Ta. Te.-Me amenazó apretando los dientes. Negué mirándolo con la misma intensidad.

Dios, dulce Dios.

Benjamín soltó un gemido de dolor debajo de mí. Pasé mis dedos por la piel tensada de las manos de Edward. En el fondo de mi mente pensaba en el espectáculo que estábamos haciendo frente a los hombres de Edward.

-Por favor…-Le supliqué. Él me observó colérico.

-Te ha rebajado y también a mí, Bella… no voy a permitirlo. ¡Hazte a un lado!-Apretaba tanto la mandíbula que una vena le saltó.-Esta cucaracha va a servir de ejemplo.

Negué con terquedad.

-Piedad ¿Recuerdas?-Le enfaticé recordándole nuestra boda.-Perdónale la vida o te aseguro que lograras decepcionarme.-Tragué saliva.-Yo misma te lo recompensaré, por favor. ¡Obedéceme!

Si, comprarlo con sexo fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Él frunció el ceño, su agarré se aflojó y agachó la cabeza acercándosele a Benjamín.

-Estas de suerte... te acaba de salvar la vida.-Susurró, entonces lo soltó con asco y tuve que cargar con su peso, cosa que no aguanté y Benjamín terminó en el suelo.-¡Cien latigazos al amanecer! ¡Llévense a esta escoria de mi vista!-Y escupió saliva sobre él. Negando me arrodillé y tomé con mucho, mucho cuidado la cabeza de Benjamín, poniéndola sobre mis muslos.

Sentí nauseas apenas miré su rostro. La carne estaba deshecha y el pobre tipo había perdido la consciencia. Varios hombres llegaron de inmediato a nosotros para llevárselo.

-Gracias, Mi Señora.-Susurró uno de cabello largo y rubio.–No olvidaremos su consideración.

-Se lo debo Majestad.-Me dijo con respeto el amigo de Benjamín.

Los otros asintieron de acuerdo.

Apenas se lo llevaron, me acomodé en mi lugar, sin poder tragarme lo que había pasado y que todos actuaran como si nada, hasta reían con amistad. Una mujer de servicio se acercó con agua y una toalla para lavar las manos de Edward, la mujer temblaba por la cara de ogro que él tenía así que le dije que me lo diera, que yo lo haría.

-Te va a costar caro salvar la vida de esa basura.-Limpié con dureza su manos y luego las mías. Ya podía imaginarme en que estaba pensando.-No quiero que vuelvas a interponerte en mis decisiones Bella y menos delante de ellos.

-No importa, me gustara lo que tengas en mente, pervertido y me interpondré siempre que sea justo.

Él se mordió el labio inferior.-Oh, Majestad, no tienes idea de lo que te haré.

Ignoré como mis músculos vibraron ante su tono.

-¡Ay!… hace mucho no tenía visiones tan buenas.-Se carcajeó Alice. La maldita lo vio y por eso se había relajado tan pronto.

-No es gracioso Alice.-La regaño Jazz.-Debiste avisar o evitarlo, no hacerte a un lado, desperdicias tu habilidad.

-Amor, es la primera vez… relájate.

-Te estabas pasando y me asustaste.-Le susurré a Edward. Él se quedó mirándome y suspiró.

-Eso me es indiferente, te voy a proteger de verdad, no como antes, hablo enserio.

-Te pasaste, idiota cara de pescado… me dan ganas de darte una patada por el culo.-Abrió los ojos.

-¡Eh, eh!-Articuló.-Cuidadito bruja… o te hago llorar.

Le hale un dedo, haciendo que le tronara el hueso. Soltó un gruñido.

-A mí no me amenaces como al resto de idiotas aquí, cerebrito, que yo si te pongo en tú lugar.

Rió. Los portones se abrieron y todos miramos quien era.

-Esa maldita…-Gruñó Edward.

Una larga melena pelirroja me causó un vuelco.

Siobhan.

Caminó directo hasta nosotros con bastante seriedad y luego de hacernos una reverencia, dijo:

-He venido a hablar con ustedes, como acordé, Majestad. Temo que nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

-En buena hora Siobhan, ya iba a hacer que te encerraran en las mazmorras y te quitaran los dedos de los pies.

Giré lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Edward con una mueca de "¿Estás hablando en serio?"

La mujer sonrió.

-A estas alturas, Majestad-Dijo dirigiéndose a Edward.-no me sorprendería viniendo de usted.

* * *

**¡HOLA CORAZONES!**

**Ya, ya… les dije que en este se sabría todo sobre la profecía. Iba a ser así, pero quedaba descomunalmente largo… jajaja **

**Les agradezco con mi alma su apoyo, el que continúen con paciencia soportando mis cabreadas locas en donde terminó jodiendo las cosas para los protagonistas jaja XD También que tomen un pedacito de su tiempo para apoyar lo que escribo. No sé qué haría sin cada uno de ustedes.**

**Muchas gracias por todo. **

**Un abrazote súper especial a: ****Suiza19, Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy, Pili, Pamelix, blankitapia, Veb95, A, PanquesitosConLeche92 y danielaMc1... ¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! He leido cada uno de sus comentarios y me han sacado sonrisas y alguna que otra risa XD perdónenme por no contestarlos, es solo que no quiero extender más el capi de hoy, ya que también quedó bastante extenso y temo mucho aburrirlas :3 Pero en serio, muchisimas gracias por comentar, gracias a eso es que hago el deber de actualizar con rapidez.**

**Espero sus hermosas opiniones, por otro lado, insisto, RELAX, no joderé las cosas tan pronto jajajaj….**

**Un beso y un abrazo a todos…**

**¡ACTUALIZO PRONTO! **

**Los quiero.**


	21. Capitulo veinte: La que es como yo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: La que es como yo.**

"_**Y entonces todo cobró sentido; Él nació para encontrarme y yo para encontrarlo a él."**_

Estábamos los cuatro sentados en una de las mesas del gran salón, en completo silencio, la cena ya había acabado, todos se habían ido y esperábamos a Siobhan que desapareció con la excusa de buscar algo de suma importancia.

Edward estaba que echaba humo caminando de un lado a otro, irritándome. Alice y Jazz tenían cara de aburrimiento.

-Mmmm… Edward, no más, que me estas mareando.-Susurré fastidiada. Él soltó un bufido.

-Esa inepta se está tardando, voy a hacer que la castiguen, oh, sí.-Vi por el rabillo del ojo como apretaba los dientes.

-¡Ay! ¡Por favor! ¡No empieces!-Ataqué.-Te estás pasando, no creas que no te voy a armar la de Troya más tarde por lo que le hiciste a Benjamín.

Paró en seco y se me acercó mirándome muy mal y con las manos hechas puños.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees…?!-Sus ojos eran dos bengalas a punto de atravesarme.

Las puertas se abrieron y ahí estaba Siobhan, con un incensario echando un humo azul que comenzó a propagarse extrañamente por el recinto. Se acercó a nosotros con rapidez, dejando nuestra discusión a un lado.

-Al fin, Siobhan, Edward estaba a punto de matarnos por tú culpa.-Dijo Alice bostezando. La pelirroja sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-Pregunté mientras golpeaba el brazo de Edward para que dejara de mirar mal a todos. Él suspiró poniendo mejor cara.

-Necesito que se acuesten en el suelo y que cierren los ojos, el humo hará el resto por ustedes.

A regañadientes y sintiéndonos extraños, nos levantamos de nuestros lugares, Edward me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a acostar en el suelo. Ya todos estábamos acomodados y ella nos dijo:

-Al inhalar el vapor, que entrara en su sistema, experimentaran una especie de alucinación, ninguna será igual pero todos cogerán el mensaje… lo que tienen que saber.

Ya estábamos acostados boca arriba, yo con Edward naturalmente a mi lado, lo miré y le sonreía causando que su ceño se disipará.

Siobhan puso el incendiario al lado de nuestras cabezas.

-Relájense y cierren los ojos, no piensen en nada y por favor, no se asusten.

Asentimos.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como el aroma extraño y dulce del humo entraba más y más por mis fosas nasales. Me relajé lo mejor posible y sobre todo, liberé mi mente, sacudí cualquier pensamiento, de repente, yo ya no estaba en el suelo, ni sentía a Edward o a los otros a mis lados. Comencé a escuchar un leve canto, el de una mujer, tarareaba de la forma más hermosa posible y era nostálgico.

Me hizo estremecer y abrí los ojos de golpe… yo ya no estaba en el gran salón, veía luces de distintos colores que me cegaban y desorientaban, acompañados de ese canto tan hermoso. El miedo me paralizó, intenté moverme pero fue imposible. Entré en inevitable pánico, porque tampoco sentía mi cuerpo.

"_Déjense llevar, no es nada malo, solo permitan que entré en ustedes, no teman_" Escuché que dijo Siobhan en alguna parte y en contra de mi voluntad, le obedecí.

Respiré profundamente y observé las extrañas luces que me rodeaban, hasta sentía que mi cuerpo no existía. Solo el canto de aquella mujer y las luces cuyo resplandor me cegaba la vista, por lo que cerré los ojos, con la boca temblándome.

Y una brisa devastadora me golpeó, entonces sentí la tierra bajo mis pies y también mi cuerpo. Sentí un viento helado recorriendo mi cuerpo, el olor a naturaleza y a tierra húmeda.

Abrí los ojos de golpe respirando por la boca agitadamente. Miré a mí alrededor. Estaba en medio de árboles tropicales, matorrales y frente a mí, había un pequeño estanque en donde se encontraba sentada en una roca, una mujer. Ella llevaba un camisón blanco y largo que al estar mojado se le pegaba al cuerpo. Peinaba sus cabellos oscuros (Que le llegaban casi a los pies) con sus manos, mientras tarareaba la melodía que yo había escuchado hacía un segundo.

Di un paso atrás atemorizada.

-No puedes huir de mí.-Su voz me petrificó y no pude moverme. Contuve un grito. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarme y mis peores temores se hicieron realidad.

Esa mujer era una copia exacta de mí. Sin dejar de peinarse sus cabellos mojados, me observó detalladamente y sentí que iba a desmayarme, su expresión me asustaba mucho.

¡Era el ser que muchas veces me había asustado en sueños!

-No debes temerme, yo he estado contigo desde que naciste, tú y yo somos una y si le temes a lo que eres, entonces nada de esto merece la pena.-Era mi voz, pero distinta, triste, decaída, desconsolada.

Respiré con rapidez intentando tranquilizarme.

-¿Eres yo?-Pude articular. Se quedó mirándome sin expresión alguna.-¿Qué eres? ¿Bescka?

Sonrió sin vida alguna, haciéndome estremecer. Esta mujer irradiaba una tristeza horrible.

-Tú eres Bescka, yo… yo soy solo un recuerdo, una parte de la antigua tú, que se conservó contigo durante todo este tiempo para que no olvidaras lo que realmente eres.

Tragué saliva.

-¿Y quién soy?

-No voy a responder a eso.-Su pie jugó con el agua.-Pregunta otra cosa.

El nudo en mi estómago iba a acabar conmigo.

-T-te conservaste a mi lado para decirme algo ¿Qué es?

Sonrió y se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Al fin, ¿Cómo es que te llamas ahora?-Fruncí el ceño.

-B-Bella.-Sonrió.

-Bella.-pronunció con curiosidad.-Pues no es la primera vez que ustedes están en este mundo.

-Ya lo sé.-Fruncí el ceño. Era más que evidente.-Necesito… Bescka, que me digas lo que sucedió, sin más rodeos. Dime ¿Qué. Pasó?

Nuestras miradas se sostuvieron y ella asintió.

-Todo, realmente todo comenzó con Victoria y…-Su rostro se deformó de dolor.-al que tú y yo amamos.

Arrugué la expresión.

-¿Edward?-Pareció sorprendida.

-¿Ahora se llama así?-Su tono de voz se mostró anhelante y eso me destrozó. Parecía amarlo como yo, y no pude sentirme celosa por sus sentimientos tan fuertes, porque se trataba de una parte olvidada de mí.

Era extraño pero cierto.

Asentí y la vi contener la respiración.

-Edward.-Pronunció ella con devoción.-Antes de que los Dragones pudieran transformarse en humanos, eran bestias completamente salvajes, y Victoria, al igual que Siobhan, venían de la aldea de Neridd, eran brujas elementales que podían ver a través del alma de los hombres…

-Por accidente, Victoria se encontró con… Edward, y se enamoró del alma de esté. Lo hechizó haciendo que él se transformara en humano por las noches, creyendo que él la amaría y que estarían juntos, por ello es que él, en contra de su voluntad, se convertía en humano al anochecer.

Solté un gemido.

-Era…-Asintió.

-Siobhan nació cuando esta tierra era joven, vivía en el Castillo del Rey Dragón, era la encargada de la servidumbre. Una noche apareció una chica en la puerta de la cocina, su nombre era Bescka y ella acababa de perder a sus padres por una peste, no había comido durante días y Siobhan, que era una bruja capaz de ver a través de las almas de los hombres vio la suya… era tan blanca y brillante que no pudo negarse. La alimentó, le dio trabajo en el Castillo, esa chica era tan noble como curiosa y una noche se metió en los aposentos del Rey Dragón…

Contuve un gemido.

-El Rey Dragón era una bestia furiosa que asustaba, pero trababa bien a sus súbditos, que le tenían aprecio, Siobhan podía ver su alma, se sentía solo y vivía con el deseo de morir, solo unos cuantos sabían que se transformaba en humano por las noches, se odiaba porque los de su especie no debían tener ese problema, se encerraba en sí mismo, hasta que esa noche tú y yo entramos a sus aposentos y lo descubrimos…

Mordí mi labio.

-Es la historia de nuestra especie, todos la conocen.-Interrumpí.

-Yo vi con mis ojos esa historia, así que por favor…-Dijo con tristeza.

Esto era tan raro.

-Quedó prendada de la atractiva forma humana del Dragón, y a espaldas de Siobhan lo visitó durante las cuatro noches siguientes y él obviamente lo notó; Apenas la descubrió, se obsesionó con ella.-Me miró.-Bescka era una de las mujeres más hermosas que podían existir en ese entonces y el Dragón era consciente de su belleza, esa misma belleza y la de su alma, lo hicieron enamorarse de la chica y ella lo permitió…-Levantó las cejas.-Una mañana ambos salieron de los aposentos y para sorpresa de todos, se casaron.

Tenía un odioso nudo en la garganta y una sensación en el pecho que me ponía nerviosa.

-Al poco tiempo el antepasado de Jacob Black, intentó matar al Rey, ya conoces esa parte; Bescka se interpuso y mató a Black después de que él apuñalara al Dragón en su forma humana…-Miró a otro lado.-Ahí fue cuando todo se vino en picada para nosotros.

¿Por qué hablaba por momentos en tercera persona?

Respiré hondo, dándome fuerzas para seguir escuchándolo.

-Siobhan escuchó los gritos de Bescka y al ver lo que le sucedió… no tuvo más remedio que ayudarla. La quería mucho como para permitir que su vida se desboronara.

Me estremecí.

-Ella… ella es la bruja de la historia.-Mi voz tembló y Bescka sonrió.

-Oh, vaya que sí.-Inhaló aire.-creó el lazo que a ustedes y a los de su especie los une, fue la que esa noche nos ayudó a salvarlo… como bien sabes él no murió.

Me llevé la mano al pecho, sin saber que pensar.

-Después de eso, Victoria logró entrar al Castillo, encontrándose con que el ser que tanto amaba no podía corresponderle jamás, ningún hechizo podía destruir el lazo y fue más doloroso para ella saber que el romance entre Bescka y su Dragón fue posible gracias a su previa intrusión.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me estremecí. Ya entendía que era lo que me ponía tan nerviosa al mirarla. Ella carecía de vida alguna, sus ojos estaban vacíos, y de alguna forma solo evocaba tristeza y dolor.

-Juró que acabaría con ella puesto que le robó al amor de su vida.-Su expresión se tornó dura.-Su especie solo se enamora una vez y no soportó que su amado fuera de otra. Sin piedad… le hizo lo que aquel Black a ti.-Me miró.-De la misma forma, Victoria hizo que Bescka perdiera a su primer hijo en su vida anterior e intentó matarla, pero nuestro amado lo evitó.

Y ahí todo se fue a la mierda.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mis ojos, la perdida de mi bebe era devastadora para mí, pero no lloraba solo por eso, sino que todo lo que estaba sucediendo había volcado mi control y este era el único instante en el que podría desahogarme sin preocuparme de que Edward sufriera debido a aquello. Aquel espectro solo se limitó a observarme con serenidad.

-Sé cómo se siente, ambas pasamos por eso, y ambas sabemos mejor que nadie que eso no nos matara.

Y esa verdad, me calmó abruptamente, levanté la vista encontrándome con la de ella.

-Sí, si… pero ¿Con una vez no bastaba? ¿Tenía que volver a suceder?-Mi voz se quebró.-Es insoportable.

Ella parpadeó.

-No lo entiendes ahora, pero lo harás.-Me sequé las lágrimas con brusquedad y observé al cielo oscurecido.

-Después de eso, nuestro amado…-Se corrigió.-Edward, la cazó por mar y cielo, él mismo la atrapó con ayuda de la mentora de Siobhan y sin piedad la quemó viva con su fuego, desgraciadamente, antes de eso ella acabó con la mayoría de aldeas en la Tierra hermana, haciendo que esas muertes cayeran sobre los hombros de ambos.

El silencio fue agotador.

Recordé la primera vez que vi a Victoria, cuando vi su cuerpo quemado… quemado por Edward.

-La guerra acabó o eso creían todos.-Hizo una mueca dolorida.-Estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante, Bescka había acabado de dar a luz a un hijo y eso dio esperanza…

No dijo nada más.

-¿Y?-Dije con urgencia.

-Pero entonces…-Arrugó los labios.-una noche él se quitó la vida frente a…-Tragó saliva y su mano tembló.-Frente a Bescka… -Levantó la cabeza mirándome con mucho dolor-Frente a nosotras, Bella.

Me llevé las manos a la boca mirándola con espanto.

Era idéntica a la historia que me había contado hacia mucho Siobhan, pero eso no era lo que me espantaba sino ¡La locura que estaba contando!

-¿Por qué?-Apenas pude articular. Se inclinó y con una mano tomó agua y se lavó la cara con ella.

-No puedo decírtelo, pero ambas estábamos tan destrozadas… Bescka no estaba más viva que él…-Negó sin poder hablar más.

-Pero…-Di un paso al frente.-Pero si era su humana ¡¿Cómo seguí con vida?!

Sonrió de lado.

-Somos fuertes.-Sonrió con melancolía.-Y aunque deseaba morir con cada célula de si, no se lo permitió por su bebe, por todos ellos…-Suspiró.-El hijo de… de Black, consiguió hacerse con magia oscura para matarlos a todos, incluyendo su pueblo… él revivió al espíritu de Victoria para ayudarle, fue cuando Bescka tuvo la idea que nos ha costado tanto…

-Dios.-Murmuré. La historia que Siobhan me contó. Bescka se quedó mirándome con calma.

-Sí, a Bescka se le ocurrió entregar su vida para salvar lo que quedaba de la Tierra hermana de las garras de Black hijo y su ejército, con la condición de que al hacerlo, al morir, pudiera reunirse con Edward y acabaría con tanto sufrimiento, ese era el plan y Siobhan no pudo negarse, era la única manera…

Su voz tembló por primera vez y mi corazón dio un brinco.

De repente se zambulló en el estanque y cuando emergió, nadando de un lado a otro, prosiguió.

-Aun cuando meterse había causado tantos problemas, Siobhan volvió a hacerlo, pero el espíritu de Victoria se inmiscuyó en el ritual y volcó todo en nuestra contra, convirtiendo el plan en una maldición para todos.-Nadó más.-En ese momento Siobhan no se dio cuenta de que el ritual se había ennegrecido. Bescka había muerto.-Desvió la mirada, parecía avergonzada.

-Tal y como planeamos, lo que quedaba de este mundo se salvó, Black hijo murió y su ejército desapareció al igual que el espíritu de Victoria, en aquel instante se creía que Victoria había fracasado al intentar ensombrecer el ritual…

-El mundo había perdido brillo pero todos se estaban sobreponiendo. Bescka y Edward habían muerto.-Parpadeó rápidamente.-Se creía que estaban bien, que descansaban, pero entonces… entonces uno de ellos… no se realmente quien… se le apareció a Siobhan en un sueño y ella supo que algo no marchaba como pensaban.

Hizo una pausa y respiró hundiendo la cabeza y volviendo a sacarla.

-Tuvo que volver a Neridd y hablar con su mentora; Rozcana.-Entrecerró los ojos.-la mujer que ustedes llamaban Rosalie. Ella le dijo que los espíritus de este mundo le hablaban y decían que Bescka y El Rey Dragón no habían podido alcanzar la paz.

Se me formó un nudo en el estómago, de nuevo.

-No halló nada más horrible que eso.-Sus ojos de repente lucieron viejos.-Ella tuvo que escucharlos.

-Beska murió como parte del ritual, pero Victoria lo volcó de tal forma que los maldijo a ambos; Los separó después de la muerte. Sus almas se perdieron y fueron alejadas tanto como era posible… fue su venganza. El Rey dragón estaba en su lugar pero el alma de Bescka no, vagaba perdida entre lo que algunos llamarían el limbo.

Mi ceño estaba tan arrugado que dolía.

-Lo días siguientes Siobhan se desdobló junto con Rozcana para poder ver lo que sucedía del otro lado; El Rey no podía descansar sabiendo que Bescka estaba atrapada por la maldición, penando, así que con el poder que le quedaba, se reveló…

Me sentía mareada con solo imaginar lo que ella decía.

Dios Santo.

-Él la amaba tanto que hizo algo que no debía, la buscó. Viajó a través del tiempo y del espacio hasta ella. Fue extraño ya que ningún alma tiene la fuerza de hacer semejante locura, pero eso no lo detuvo. Al encontrarla tuvo la osadía de revelarse contra todo y todos… pero no había forma de que ambos lograran estar juntos, ya era tarde, así que Siobhan le rogó a Rozcana, su mentora, que era la Señora de Neridd, la bruja más poderosa, que los ayudara, Rozcana no estaba segura pero no los abandonó, debían ayudarlos…

Intenté imaginarme aquello, pero me resultaba imposible.

-¿Ayudarlos?-Pregunté temblando.-¿Cómo?

Suspiró mirando al cielo.

-Se acababa el tiempo, así que se reunieron dos brujas elementales del más alto nivel; Rozcana y Siobhan. Dos seres de la especie de los Dragones; Jek y Alescka y un simple humano; Enti. Todos les tenían mucho aprecio, no dejarían que luego de sufrir tanto en viva a causa de Victoria, también lo hicieran después de la muerte. El plan era que volverían al plano terrenal y vivieran vidas normales, demostrando así que eran dignos de estar juntos luego de morir, pero no había un costo y les pidieron sus almas como objeto de buena fe por si no salían bien las cosas… no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.

La miré confundida.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?-El espectro sonrió.

-Alescka era la mejor amiga de La Reina.-Sonrió desviando la mirada.-Ella se llevó al hijo de Bescka y lo crió como si fuera suyo junto con Jek, quien se convirtió en el Rey de La Tierra hermana… sus cuerpos mortales, es decir, los Cullen… descienden de aquel niño.

Reprimí un grito.

-¿Sus cuerpo mortales?

-Sí, solo sus cuerpos, ambos espíritus han reencarnado en personas de esa familia.

Dios Santo.

-Enti y Rozcana, son aquellos dos individuos que has perdido hace poco.-La respiración se me atragantó y tuve que toser.

¡Oh, Dulce Dios! ¡No puede ser!

-¿Y qué pasó?-Articulé en un pequeño susurro.

-Los espíritus ancianos, eso pasó.-Dijo con sorna.-Ellos no consideraron eso una verdadera prueba. Al revelarse contra las leyes naturales Edward los enfureció y ofendió como solo puede ofenderse a seres tan antiguos. No podían dejárselos fácil, así que aceptaron dar una segunda oportunidad pero con sus propios términos.

-Decidieron hacerlo "justo" Dándole una segunda oportunidad también a nuestros enemigos, y al haberse inmiscuidos en sus decisiones, también incluyeron a los cinco que participaron en el ritual, todos vivirían de nuevo y tendrían que enfrentarse como la primera vez, pero en esta oportunidad sería siguiendo un curso que ellos mismos trazarían, una serie de pruebas para demostrar que todas estas molestias valían la pena. Bescka y El Dragón deberían redimirse, pero sobre todo eso, demostrar que su amor iba más allá, que ambos eran dignos de estar juntos incluso después de la muerte…

Salió del estanque con naturalidad, acercándose lentamente a mí. Retrocedí.

-¿Y si no?-Mi voz salió extraña.

-Si fallamos La Tierra Hermana le pertenecerá a Victoria, quien planea destruirla con cada uno de los seres que la habitan y los cinco; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet y Siobhan que dieron sus almas como pago, serán destruidos, dejando de existir… Nosotras y Edward viviremos malditos en el plano espiritual, ambos pagaremos por cada cosa de una forma que ni siquiera yo conozco, solo sé que no hay castigo más horrible. Finalmente nuestros espíritus serán consumidos y desapareceremos para siempre de una forma tan dolorosa que los ecos de nuestro sufrimiento se podrán escuchar por mucho tiempo.

Se plantó frente a mí. Era tremendamente exacta. Solo que yo parecía viva y ella no.

Para mi sorpresa el miedo hacia el espectro se fue a la mierda y mi cerebro comenzó a procesar cada cosa, buscando una solución. Ella no era a quien temerle, yo la veía como una víctima de todo esto, como una persona ajena a mí que estaba sufriendo.

-Pero ¿y si no fallamos?-Pregunté esperanzada.

Para mi sorpresa, ella sonrió.

-Es la única parte que me gusta de todo… Si lo logramos, cada uno será liberado de este asunto, La Tierra Hermana se salvara y nosotros con ella. Podrán vivir esta vida tranquilamente. En cuanto a Edward y… nosotras… si lo logramos, ambos habremos demostrado que somos dignos y nos permitirán estar juntos después de morir… además, y creo que esta es mi parte favorita: Victoria desaparecería para siempre, recibiendo antes de eso lo que se merece.

El lugar se sumió en un silencio agobiante y extraño, como si todo a nuestro alrededor estuviera esperando nuestra reacción. Ella tomó mi mano izquierda, su piel era helada, la llevó a su pecho y la estrechó con sus dos manos. Nos miramos con intensidad.

Lo que había acabado de oír era sin duda la cosa más impensable, no sabía que decir, ni cómo reaccionar.

Creer o no.

-Tengo miedo.-Susurré como si se tratara de mi más confiable confidente.-Sin saberlo, he condenado a todos los que amo.

Sentí tanta seguridad con ella, que sin dudarlo llevé mi mano libre a su agarre y la posé con cariño en sus manos.

-Hemos condenado, Bella.-Corrigió.-Lo hemos hecho pero también tenemos el poder de evitarlo.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Chillé.-¡Tal vez antes era capaz de hacer todo eso, pero ahora no, no puedo, no tengo idea de que hacer o cómo reaccionar! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!

Agité la cabeza con fuerza mientras las lágrimas salían a volar. Sonrió con calidez y mi corazón se estrujó.

-Lo tuvimos antes. ¿Sientes que no puedes continuar?-Preguntó.-Piensa en la vida que llevas ahora, recuerda cada momento, incluso este, piensa en él… que no podrá resistir esto sin ti, piensa en él, que se atrevió a romper las leyes más sagradas por nosotras. Te necesita.-Suspiró.

-Mírame, olvida todo y mírame.-Dijo.-Soy un recuerdo de lo que terminaste siendo antes, soy solo una parte, pero mírame ¿Quieres volver a terminar así?

Nos observamos por un rato, sin hablar.

-No.

-Entonces no lo permitas, necesitas empezar a actuar, no te quedes quieta, cambia las cosas. Ahora, necesitas irte.

Nos apretamos las manos.

-¿Qué pasará contigo?-Sonrió.

-Soy un recuerdo nada más.-Negué.

-Eres un fragmento de lo que fuimos, lo siento, eres la parte de mí que no pudo reencarnar… ¿Qué pasará cuando me vaya?

-Me quedaré aquí contigo, a tú lado hasta que esto terminé, cuando suceda, volveremos a ser una.

Agachamos las cabezas y descansamos la frente en la de la otra, con los ojos cerrados.

Me sentí completa.

-No te rindas, no nos hagas volver a pasar por todo esto… ¿Vas a pelear?

Apenas preguntó aquello, solo pudo pasar por mi cabeza una cosa:

"Yo nunca imaginé que así serían las cosas para mí."

-Si, lo prometo… ¿Bescka?

-Te escucho.

-¿Qué estabas tarareando?

-Es la nana que cantábamos para nuestro hijo.

Y sin tener tiempo de procesarlo, un viento brutal me alejó de ella, haciendo que nuestro agarré se soltara, una luz a mi alrededor me cegó y no sentí nada en absoluto.

* * *

-¡Ah!-Articulé sin aire al tiempo que abría los ojos y me sentaba de golpe. Era el gran salón, Siobhan se precipitó sobre mí a través del humo, mirándome con preocupación, pero entonces, Edward la empujó con su cuerpo y me cogió de los hombros. Sus ojos verdes estaban consternados y preocupados.

-¡Bella!…¡Dios, Bella! ¡¿Me escuchas?!-Mi labio tembló y me lancé sobre él, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Lo tomó desprevenido pero me abrazó con mucha firmeza.

Hundí la cara en su pecho, inhalando su aroma. Sintiendo que jamás volvería a poder cogerlo así, que no quedaba más tiempo para nosotros.

-Mi Señora… ¿Qué tiene?-Escuché a Siobhan.

-La vi, yo la vi….-Lloriqueé.

Edward pasó la mano por mis cabellos y besó mi cuello.

-¿Quién?-Dijo preocupado.

Negué y me separé lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Su expresión era más que asustada.

-Tenemos problemas.

* * *

Ya todos estábamos despiertos, en nuestra habitación. Yo metida en la cama, Edward a mi lado, pasando la mano por mi cabeza para calmarme. Siobhan en el balcón fumando, Alice con la cabeza en el hombro de Jasper y el ultimo con la vista clavada en el suelo.

La estupefacción nos impedía hablar.

-¿En qué parte se supone que nos enteramos de la profecía?-Preguntó Alice ceñuda.-Las voces que me contaron todo, no mencionaron lo que sucederá.

¿Voces? Así que ella no se encontró con su otra yo… tal vez porque no tenía "otra yo"

Siobhan sonrió escupiendo el humo de su boca.

-Es verdad, esta es la explicación que necesitaban para entender la profecía. No había forma de decirla sin que supieran la verdad.

Temblando, me lamí los labios, escondiéndome más al lado de Edward.

-La profecía es el curso que trazaron para nosotros. Es un canto que solo las brujas podemos intentar comprender, en él dice que cuando se acercará el momento, Bescka y…

-Por favor.-Susurré.-Por favor, llámanos por nuestros nombres… actuales, en serio ya es bastante difícil escuchar todo esto como para que sigas asustándome de esa manera.

Sonrió.

-Cuando se acercará el momento decisivo, Bella y Edward Cullen deberían ser los Reyes de este mundo, yo tuve que contarles una parte a los Padres de… Edward, para que abdicaran, porque tienen que estar seguros de algo, si cambia un detalle en aquel canto, no tendremos una forma de saber qué hacer. Está ordenado: Comienza desde el nacimiento de todos ustedes, cuando se conocieron, todo lo que han pasado, llegando hasta el ataque al Castillo…

-¿Sabías del ataque?-Preguntó Jazz. Hizo una mueca.

-No realmente, es difícil de descifrar y no pude comprenderlo sino hasta que pasó. Ahora, dice que ustedes dos, que lo han perdido casi todo tendrán que pelear contra Victoria y Jacob Black, pero no cualquier día, ni en cualquier circunstancia. Todos nosotros estamos destinados a luchar cuando sea el aniversario de la creación del lazo entre los Dragones y humanos. La profecía dice que ese día el cielo se tornara rojo y que la Princesa de Cielos desenvainara su espada y utilizara el fuego del Dragón para destruirlos…

Todos pusieron los ojos en mí, no pude respirar. Edward me acarició con más delicadeza, reconfortándome.

-Mi Señora, su destino es enfrentar al ejército que ellos han creado, la profecía canta que tanto el Rey como usted deben liderar a sus hombres contra ellos…-Tragó saliva mirando el cigarrillo.-La profecía dice que El Rey no podrá vencer sin su humana y que ambos, tendrán que dar la cara a los espíritus…

-Oye Siobhan, necesitas decirnos exactamente lo que dice el canto, necesitamos saberlo, porque te juro que no estoy entendiendo mucho.-Exigió Alice, con el labio tembloroso.

Parpadeé sintiéndome mareada. Siobhan finalmente suspiró.

-En el aniversario de la creación del lazo entre Dragones y humanos, el cielo se tornara rojo y los que una vez vivieron, volverán a pisar las tierras en las que sucumbieron a sus pecados y venganzas, en la oscuridad peleará con su ejército de fuego aquel que osó revelarse contra nuestros mandatos y sin piedad será derrotado demostrando así la debilidad que lo consume… todo se verá perdido, pero, si ella es digna, de entre las cenizas se elevara la mujer con alma de león, la Princesa de cielos, que elevara su espada y usará el fuego del Dragón para abatir a sus enemigos…

Los ojos de Siobhan se encendieron como dos bombillas blancas, cosa que ya ni me asustó.

-Sin embargo, cuidado Reina de mortales, porque al desplegar tú furia vas a convertirte en la asesina de inocentes y entonces, todos nosotros habremos perdido.

Solté un gemido.

"_Asesina de inocentes."_

-Si logras contener tú furia, los cuatro.-Nos miró a cada uno.-Pelearan con el corazón durante toda la noche sangrienta y lograremos ganar.

Dejé caer mis hombros.

-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó Alice parpadeando sorprendida.-¡¿Solo eso?! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡No tiene nada de claro! ¡No nos dice nada!

Siobhan suspiró.

-Perdón, pero es un canto largo que por años he intentado descifrar, esta es la única parte que pude comprender con relativa exactitud.

-Oh, vaya… con que relativa.-Murmuró Jasper pasándose la mano por el cuello, estresado.

Edward, que no había dicho ni hecho nada, se incorporó, su expresión era neutra, cosa que no me tranquilizó, era obvio que ocultaba lo que sentía. Hizo ademan de alejarse pero estiré la mano y tomé su muñeca.

-No te me alejes.-Nos miramos por un segundo y con un suspiró volvió a sentarse a mi lado, protectoramente.

-No nos lo dejaron fácil, ya se los dije… hay mucho que falta en realidad, pero esta es la parte decisiva…

-¡Pura mierda! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que somos como ciegos cruzando un puente roto?!-Gritó Alice.

Entonces ella y Siobhan comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente y yo apoyaba a Alice, lo que Siobhan hizo sirvió, claro que sirvió, pero ¡Dios! Estábamos perdidos en realidad.

Mientras lo hacían Edward tomó mi mano, yo lo miré y vi que estaba triste, de nuevo.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra boda?-Me preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Si, como olvi…-Las palabras quedaron atascadas en mi garganta y Edward y yo nos sostuvimos la mirada, pensando en lo mismo.-¡Con que eso significaba!

Las dos mujeres dejaron de discutir al escuchar mi grito. Los miré con los ojos bien abiertos y me senté.

-Cuando nos casamos algo se nos apareció y dijo disparates que tienen mucho que ver con esto, creo… me llamó princesa de cielos, me advirtió sobre mi furia y a Edward sobre su miedo, dijo que él me mataría.

Siobhan se puso pálida.

-¿Qué?-Por primera vez parecía confundida.-¿Matarla? Pero en lo que he comprendido no dice nada en absoluto…

Alice soltó una risa agria.

-¡Ay Siobhan!-Sacudió la cabeza.-Es obvio que tus espíritus ancestrales o quien sea que hizo ese canto, no desea que lo verdaderamente relevante se sepa por nosotros… ¿O qué sentido tendría todo esto? ¿Qué sentido tendría darnos todos los pasos correctos que debemos tomar? ¿Eh? Si es una especie de prueba, no nos van a dar las respuestas para pasar.

-Por el amor de Dios.-Susurró Edward.-Esto es una locura, es la primera vez que la escucho hablar de largo sin decir una sola tontería… Alice tiene razón.

Ella se cruzó de brazos orgullosa.

-¿Qué más dijo?-Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Que Edward me… ¿Mataría?

-"Solo si es cegado por el poder y la guerra, si lo permite, su mano será tú fin, Princesa de cielos, y el suyo, será su maldición si pierde la razón en medio de la batalla por su mundo."-Citó con bastante seguridad Edward y suspiró.-Esta cosa de la princesa de cielos ya me está cansando, suena estúpido.

Yo ni recordaba las palabras exactas pero… él sí.

Siobhan frunció el ceño.

-No sé nada al respecto.

Jasper dejó caer su cara sobre sus manos y soltó un bufido.

-Recuerdo que dijo que estaba escrito que mi furia acabaría con La tierra hermana.-Tuve miedo de que fuera verdad.

Siobhan miró al suelo.

-Soy tan idiota.-Dijo cerrando los ojos y sonreí sin ganas al verla actuar como una persona… más normal.-veinte años traduciendo ese asqueroso canto y solo consigo algo que no nos sirve.

-¿Cómo, veinte años?-Susurré confundida, ella parecía de unos veinte pocos, era imposible. Siobhan Asintió.

-Yo no renací como ustedes, recuerdo como morí en mi antigua vida y todo al respecto. Creo que mi alma no fue llevada a otro cuerpo, yo simplemente desperté en medio de un bosque hace veinte años, desperté como me ven ahora, el tiempo no me ha afectado, y lo he usado para traducir la profecía.

-O sea que tú "despertaste" en un momento en el que todos nosotros estábamos naciendo o ya habíamos nacido.

Asintió.

Nos quedamos en silencio, tenía tantas preguntas, tantos sentimientos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-Preguntó Jasper.

-El aniversario es dentro de tres meses.-Mencionó Edward con preocupación.-Tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor.

Resoplé.

-¿La posibilidad de que enloquezcamos, tú intentes matarme y yo me convierta también en una asesina?-Dije con gracia.-¿Prepararnos para una guerra que suena desastrosa? ¿En dónde si fracasamos morir será lo menos doloroso? Jesucristo… creo que puedo seguir toda la noche.

-Sí.-Sonrió tomando mi mano.-Olvidaste que nos probaran para dar por hecho si somos o no dignos.

Negué.

-De verdad creo que no es tan literal, tal vez es algo metafórico.

-Bueno, manada de tontos…-Dijo Alice.-Y si, Siobhan, te incluyo a ti. Mi hermano tiene razón, lo único que nos queda es prepararnos para lo peor, ¡Si ya estuvimos aquí una vez, por Dios que primero le besaré los pies a Black, antes de dejarnos vencer de nuevo!

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Hablaba como si fuera normal el que hubiéramos reencarnado. Jesús.

-¿Significa que tenemos que aceptar lo que vimos? ¿Qué hemos reencarnado?-Preguntó Jasper haciendo un mohín muy gracioso.-Es muy de cuento de hadas…

-¡Sí!-Gritó la enana.-¡Suena falta, pero le creo!

Edward negó irritado.

-Esto está muy mal.-Dijo él. Posé mi cabeza en su brazo, inhalando su aroma, que me reconfortaba.

-Siobhan… ¿Estaba escrita la muerte de Em y Rose?-El ambiente se tornó pesado de inmediato, por mi pregunta.

Alice se sentó de nuevo y Jasper se levantó y salió del lugar, sorprendiendo a todos.

-No creo, se suponía que Rosalie, al ser mi mentora, le ayudaría a usted a encontrar el fuego.-Arrugó la nariz.-Sea lo que fuera que eso signifiqué, ha cambiado el curso y temó lo que suceda, pero pienso que Victoria la mató a propósito, a usted no podía matarla, pero a Rozcana si, tal vez tenía miedo de que ella pudiera recordar su vida anterior y volviera a ser tan poderosa como antes, si no la hubiese matado, tendríamos más posibilidades de vencerla.

-¿Por qué?-Siobhan sonrió.

-Rosalie fue más poderosa que Victoria y yo juntas, ella nos enseñó casi todo lo que sabemos, era tan poderosa, que amenazaba cada cosa que tiene ahora Victoria.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-Ya.

Recordarlos me puso mal y desee que estuvieran aquí.

Edward me rodeó con su brazo y besó mi frente con cariño. Escuché como las puertas se abrieron, era Jasper. Caminó hasta nosotros y puso en la mesita un botellón pesado y de color café con cinco vasos del mismo tono.

Edward gruñó frustrado.

-¿Qué?-Se defendió el rubio.-Acaba de suceder lo más extraño del mundo. Soporté a una anciana hablándome en una alucinación sobre cosas que de verdad no les sucede a las personas normales. Esto amerita un traguito.

Sonreí sorprendida.

¿Quería beber en este momento? Vale, lo entendía, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada de eso.

-Eres en verdad estu…-Comenzó a decir Edward, de mal humor, pero entonces yo tomé uno de los vasos, extendí el brazo y grité:

-Llénalo… ¡Ahora!

Tal vez no quedaban muchas oportunidades para alcoholizarme.

Edward me cogió el brazo.

-¡Oh! ¡Ni lo sueñes, niña!-Gritó.-¡No vas a beber ni una gota! Jasper lo hace porque todos sabemos que es bastante imbécil pero tú no…-Me zafé y le sonreí de oreja a oreja, rogándole que me dejara.-¡No me mires así! ¡No, es no!

Rodé los ojos.

Este tipo no tenía solución.

* * *

**PERDONDENME POR FAVOR!**

**Había dicho que no tardaría en actualizar y así era, ya tenía el cap terminado, pero no me convencía, así que terminé escribiendo 4 veces el mismo capítulo ¡Fue tan frustrante! ¡Maldita sea! Casi que no… ¡Pero al final lo he logrado! ¡Ha quedado de una forma que me gustó!**

**No me maten jajajajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado y esperemos que el siguiente capi si me salga rápido jajaja. **

**Y se acerca el final :´) Oh, Dios jajaja**

**Los amoooooo muchoooo. Gracias por su apoyo y por sus hermosos comentarios que me levantan el ánimo cuando realmente no sé qué hacer. Gracias por todo.**

**Un beso inmenso a: **

**Suiza19: ¡Hola lindura! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, la verdad pretendo que disfruten ante todo lo que escribo y por ti, claro que intentaré que sea lo suficientemente largo, pero no tanto jajaja GRACIAS POR TODO. BESOS, MUCHOS BESOS.**

**Liduvina: Review 1: Descuida cariño jajaja, ya le llegará su merecido a Black, eso te lo prometo, oh, creo que eso es casi un espoiler jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar :D**

**Review 2: ¿Qué clase de historia sería buena si no nos dejara picadísimas? XD pienso yo jajaja. Gracias en verdad por creer que vale la pena un capi. Largo jajaja. Un abrazo de oso.**

**Sol.43: No tienes idea de lo mucho que me alegra la sonrisa de estúpida que pusiste :3 ESE TIPO DE DETALLES HACEN QUE VALGA LA PENA. Gracias por comentar **

**SiuJM29: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 Un beso enorme por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. **

**PanquesitosConLeche92: Me has hecho sonreír jeje, es grato que te agrade la actitud de Bella ya que a veces nos encontramos con protagonistas que nos hacen querer matarlas así que muchas gracias, linda Panquesitos XD Un abrazo enorme,**

**freckles03: Oh, sii, vaya que es un ogro, pero así lo amamos jajajaja ¡MUCHO! Gracias por comentar Y en especial por tomarte un tiempito para leer. Besotes.**

**Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy: ¡Descuida, no importa que no pongas puntos, me encanto tú mensaje! ¡Aprecié cada parte! Jajaja Pienso igual que tú, eh! Jajaja Gracias por comentar. Un beso.**

**Pili: ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! Me alegra leer este tipo de comentarios, ya que para cualquier autor es muy importante mejorar a la hora de escribir y cuando alguien comenta de la forma que tú lo hiciste, me hace sentir ¡RE-A-LI-ZA-DA! JAJAJA XD gracias por todo.**

**MansenAbril: JAJAJA ¡Hola loquita! XD ¡Cariño, si de esta forma escribes tus comentarios, no te preocupes por atrasarte! ¡YO ESPERO! Jajaja Es en este tipo de momentos (cuando quieren matarme) en los que me alegra que mis lectores y yo no nos conozcamos jajajajajaja o hace mucho estaría unos metros bajo tierra. Siendo sincera yo también sentí que este no era Edward pero eso es algo muy importante en el fic jaja. Me encanta tu forma peculiar de llamar a los personajes :3. Por otro lado, te juro que no pasará nada realmente malo con ellos, no podría hacerles eso a ustedes jaja. ES UN HONOR CAUSAR TANTOS SENTIMIENTOS EN ALGUIEN. Ahora, responderé a tú pregunta: SI, JAJAJA AMO HACERLAS SUFRIR JAJAJA XD Yo si te amo jajaja. PD: Yo soy de Colombia :D P2: JAJA gracias, me mato los sesos pensando en nombres. Lo del escudo, lo veras en un próximo capi. PD3:¡OH MI DIOS! JAJAJA ¡VAS A HACERME LLORAR! Es un honor el que creas que sería una película estupenda, me has movido mi corazón jajaja. ¡NO ME HALLO DE LA EMOCIÓN! Mmm… espera pienso en una respuesta a lo que me preguntaste: ¿Actores?** **Bella sería interpretada por Kristina Romanova, Edward por Danny Schwarz y Emmet por Liam Payne, los otros… no sé jajaja ¿Director? Me encantaría uno que tuviera experiencia en hacer efectos, porque no hay nada peor que una película con malos efectos jaja. PD4: ¿Benjamín? En el próximo capi entenderás su razones jajaja, yo me encargo. JAJAJJAA Me ALEGRA que esperaras con tanta seguridad la reacción violenta de Edward, no podía dejarlos así no más! PD5: ¿My beautiful splendor, Angel Kiss? Oh, Dios, ya ni recordaba ese fic :O Por ti claro que actualizaré, dame un tiempito. JAJAJA En verdad haré mi esfuerzo para no tardar. Lo prometo, lindura. GRACIASSS POR TODO, CREEME, ME HAS HECHO VOLAR, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU HERMOSO COMENTARIO.**

**Veb95:¡Me alegra mucho! Uno de los objetivos más fuertes que me he propuesto es hacer una protagonista que le dé frente al hombre jeje Gracias, si, si, Edward es un amor, lo amamos jajaja Muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz que te gusté como va quedando el fic. Un saludo lleno de cariño desde Colombia.**

**Blankitapia: Concuerdo contigo Blanki, pero ha cambiado con justa razón ;) Han amenazado todo lo que es importante para él, ¿No lo harías? XD Si, Ese Benjamín le habló muy feo, pero todo con razón. MUCHAS GRACIAS por comentar, nos hablaremos luego. Besoss.**

**Yohannita0515: ¡HOLA LINDA! Me has dejado sin palabras, de verdad, ES GENIAL QUE HAYAS LEÍDO EL FIC en un día jajaja, me siento orgullosa de que te haya gustado tanto ¡DIOS! ¡Amé tú review! Muchísimas gracias por haberlo escrito. Mmm… Venezuela, ¡Somos vecinas! Jajaja. Un beso.**

**A: jajajajaja Me has hecho reír un montón, ¡No mueras por mi culpa! ¡He actualizado! :D Como siempre un gusto haber escrito el capi para ti jajaja. Muchisimas gracias por tú precioso comentario, nos hablamos lindura.**

**PD: Gracias a tú otro mensaje, insistiendo que actualizara, fue que lo hice jajajajaj. GRACIAS.**

**Pamelix: ¡Esa es la idea Pame! Hilar finito jajaja. Ya sabes de que va la profecía, espero te haya gustado y que te sirva. Pronto Black pagará jajajajaja. Lamento hacerte esperar tanto :D perdona. Gracias por todo. Abrazos.**

**deisymoon2: ¡HEY, DEISY! ¡Ya sabes lo de la profecía! Jajajja espero que te haya llenado y que no estés decepcionada. Gracias por leer y comentar. Muchos besitos.**

**Dany lopez: Review 1: Pronto sabrás la importancia de la profecía en lo que les sucederá proximamente, no puedo decirte más o te haría spoiler jajajajaja XD**

**Review2:Ciertamente en cada capítulo trato de hacer que la historia se torne interesante, la muerte de algunos personajes es parte de ello, y tengo sentimientos encontrados al hacerlo, aunque también creo que se deben sacrificar algunos de los personajes en la trama para hacer relucir la esencia, espero el destino de bella se torne interesante para ti, no puedo decirte que va a pasar, pero te aseguro que pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que te guste, a ti y a todos. Muchas gracias por tus maravillosos comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.**

** .56: MMM. ¡UNA NUEVA LECTORA! ¡Que emoción! :D Me alegra que aún existan personas que encuentran mi fic y lo leen. Muchas gracias por ello y también por comentar, espero que resulte una lectura entretenida para ti. Ese es el plan. ABRAZOS!**

**Bellysabethitha: ¡¿Cómo estás, Belly?! Muchísimas gracias ante todo por leerme, ahora, es de verdad genial que te haya hecho reír, luego de todo lo que les ha pasado y de cómo he jodido las cosas, que logré sacarles una que otra sonrisa, es todo para mí. AHORA ya sabes lo que dice la profecía jajajjaa. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO. Cuídate.**

**Beastyle: ¡Holaa! ¡ACERTASTE COMPLETAMENTE! Jajaja Ed y Bella son las reencarnaciones del Primer Dragón y su humana jeje ¡Te entiendo! **** Yo sufrí con el aborto de Bels, pero era necesario, te lo aseguro jajaja. GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO. Abrazos. **

**Soledadcullen:JAJAJAJA lo sé, lo sé, cariño jajaja De verdad espero que te haya gustado el capi, de todo corazón, porque tú eres una de las lectoras que más quiero jajaja :3 Un besote inmenso.**

**Vio:¡PERDONAME VIO! Es que tuve que reescribir muchas veces el capi, como dije anteriormente, casi no quedo satisfecha en nada, así que por favor, discúlpame. **

**Y a todos y cada uno de los que se toman la molestia de leer y tener la paciencia de soportar mis tonterías y mi retraso, un abrazote de oso.**

**Los quiero. **

**Su irritante escritora.**


	22. Capitulo 21: El guardián

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: El guardián.**

-And grin and say, ¡Ohhhhh! the sun will come out Tomorrow...-Me quedé mirando a Alice, Jasper y Edward, que estaban cogidos de gancho cantando la canción de Anita la huerfanita "Tomorrow" mientras que movían los pies como las coristas de las películas del viejo oeste.-So you gotta hang on till tomorrow…

Yo no paraba de reír al verlos tan ebrios. Edward no me había dejado tomar ni una gota y se había bebido mi parte, así que estaba tan borracho como nunca, lo que me alegraba ya que los tres lucían más relajados. Siobhan se había ido apenas comenzaron a beber, terminaríamos de hablar con ella luego.

-Come what may… ¡Tomorrow, tomorrow! ¡I love ya tomorrow! ¡You´ re always a day away!-Cantaron a todo pulmón soltando chillidos.

De repente se alejó de Alice y Jasper, pasó por mi lado al tiempo que bebía de su vaso, se subió tambaleante en una mesa y extendió los brazos mirando al techo.

-¡Soy el rey del mundo!-Puse los ojos como platos y solté una carcajada. Alice y Jasper lo vitorearon. Me miró reír hasta las lágrimas y me señaló con una sonrisa lánguida.-¡Tú!... ¡¿T-te… burlaaassss deeee mí?

Y se señaló con su dedo índice.

Negué por como arrastraba las palabras.

-¡Ni un poco!-Me sonrió con cariño y golpeó su vaso con su índice como si el dedo fuera un tenedor.

-¡Escuchen, estúpidos!-Hipeó.-¡¿Ven a esa chica?!

Sacudí la cabeza.

-¡Sí!-Gritó la pareja de esposos bebiendo como locos.

-¡Amo a esa maldita…!-Volvió a hipear mientras se quedaba mirándome.-¡La amo!

Whoa.

-Oye, gracias, que romántico.-Dije con ironía pero sin dejar de reír.

Su expresión se tornó más seria y profunda.

-La amo, porque cada vez que la veo sé que fue hecha para mí…-Sonreí y Alice aplaudió exageradamente.

-¿Aunque mis senos no sean grandes?-Pregunté con gracia. Él entornó los ojos.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Puedes irte con tus achicados pechos a otro lado!-Hice mi boca una "O" gigante por su respuesta, a lo que los cuatro soltamos risas largas. Me extendió la mano, para que me hiciera con él.

Me incorporé y me encaramé sobre la mesa, haciéndome a su lado, me tomó fuertemente de la mano y sentí que el ambiente se tornó serio.

-¡Brindo por mí familia!-Dijo alzando el vaso.-¡Dios sabe que nos los soporto, pero los amo! ¡Brindo porque somos tan viejos como este mundo!... ¡PORQUE NO NOS VAMOS A RENDIR!

-¡Amén!-Gritó Jasper y reímos.

-Brindo por los que ya no están… por Emmet, que nos protegió hasta el último momento.-Un nudo se formó en mi estómago ante su tono lleno de nostalgia.-Por Rosalie, con quien estaré en deuda eternamente… por… por…

Las palabras se le atascaron en la boca y puse mi mano en el vaso para ayudarle.

-Por el niño que nos arrebataron, cuya ausencia nos hará más fuertes.-Contuve las lágrimas al sentir el dolor de Edward y vi como Jasper clavaba la vista en el suelo y como Alice sorbía por la nariz.

-¡Brindo por nosotros y la extraordinaria vida que recordaremos cuando seamos un puñado de viejos locos!-Dijo Edward.

Los cuatro gritamos intentando estar alegres y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo estará bien.-Le susurré, estaba triste. Él asintió y miró al frente.

-¡Y brindo porque no puedo tener sexo! ¡No le deseo ese mal a nadie! ¡Salud!

Le di un golpe en el brazo.

* * *

A la noche siguiente fui a la casa de Benjamín. Aproveché que Edward tenía la cruda de su vida y que no se había movido de la cama. A pesar de haberme humillado como nunca, sentía que era mi responsabilidad, él me había dicho en parte la verdad y Edward casi lo mata, era mi deber dar la cara a su esposa.

Acomodé la capa sobre mi cabello y golpeé.

Escuché pasos y alguien abrió. Era una mujer pequeña, morena, de cabello y ojos oscuros, apenas me reconoció, sus ojos se tornaron odiosos.

Quería matarme, ni me hizo una reverencia, cosa que no me impresionó.

-Disculpe si no me postró ante usted, Majestad.-Pronunció lo último llena de desprecio.-Es solo que no me gusta rendirle pleitesía a quien no lo merece.

Uf, eso dolió.

-No me esperaba menos, me he dado cuenta de lo "mucho" que todos ustedes me aman.

Río con sorna.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo aquí?-Sus ojos destilaban rabia pura.-¿Viene a burlarse de mi esposo?

Negué.

-Entonces, viene para llevárselo y que le den los cien latigazos ¿No?-Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-No.-Respondí.-El Rey esta indispuesto, así que por hoy no recibirá ese castigo.

Sonrió con burla.

-Con que por hoy… gracias por su piedad.-Dijo con asco, mirándome de arriba abajo. Intentó cerrarme la puerta en la cara pero la detuve.

-Vengo a disculparme.-Ella se quedó mirándome confundida y rabiosa.

-¡No necesitamos sus disculpas! ¡Casi muere por su culpa! ¡Lárguese!

-¡No fue mi culpa!-Grité.-¡Él me humilló frente a todos y se atrevió a hablar algo horrible de mi hijo! El rey lo escuchó todo y cualquiera en su lugar buscaría hacer respetar a su esposa, no niego que su método fue como siempre… brutal, pero no nos dio opción.

Su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa.

-¿Qué hizo, que?-Preguntó lentamente. Suspiré.

-¡Me culpó de la muerte del primo de mi esposo! ¡De todos los que murieron en el castillo! ¡Me llamó zorra y perra! ¡Se atrevió a decir frente a todos los hombres del Rey que yo ni había sido capaz de proteger a mi bebe y que solo estaba aquí para satisfacer a mi esposo!

Se formó un nudo en mi garganta.

-Benjamín no habría dicho algo así.-Lo defendió ella con la voz temblorosa.

-Pregúntale a cualquiera, me rebajó como nadie en mi vida.

Me miró con recelo pero sin tanta ferocidad, cosa que aproveché.

-Tia…-Contuve las lágrimas.-Hicieron que mi cuerpo se volviera en mi contra y destruyera a mi hijo, perdí a la mitad de mi familia y casi me voy con ellos, he estado en cama no porque haya querido, no tenía fuerzas, e incluso ahora, uso todas mis energías para mantenerme en pie.

Ella me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Se atrevió a decir que no me importaba nada y que vivía durmiendo, cuando he estado recuperándome del dolor más desgarrador del mundo, él tocó un tema que no le concernía y Edward no pudo controlarse… mi honor estaba de por medio.

Nos miramos y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Habían rumores, pero no creí que fuera verdad… me refiero a lo que le pasó a usted.

-Lo es, no debería estar aquí disculpándome después de lo que hizo, revivió algo que intento superar y no tenía derecho de hablarme como lo hizo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Se dice que el Rey perdió la cordura porque vio como le hacían eso a usted y a su hijo, dicen que el enemigo doblegó al más poderoso de nosotros ¿Es verdad?

Mordí mi labio.

-Sí, las cosas no pintan bien y por eso necesito que Benjamín nos apoye, hablé con Garrett y me dijo que tu esposo es uno de los mejores.

Ella suspiró y se hizo a un lado, dejándome pasar. La casa era pequeña y muy acogedora, Tia me llevó hasta la habitación de ambos, donde estaba Benjamín con la cara toda vendada, a excepción de los ojos que estaban amoratados y muy hinchados.

Los entreabrió y reprimió un gemido, hundiéndose en el colchón.

-Cariño, no viene a hacernos daño.-Lo calmó Tia, tocándole el hombro. Benjamín me miró con odio.

Levanté el mentón.

-No espero que nos vayamos a llevar bien después de esto, pero necesito que nos ayudes apenas te recuperes, hace menos de un día nos avisaron de la guerra que se aproxima y si no actuamos juntos mataran todo lo que amamos…

Él parpadeó lentamente.

-Lamento que mi esposo te haya roto la cara, y lamento no ser la Reina que todos ustedes esperan, pero quiero que me perdonen por mi descuido.-Miré a ambos.-Nos veremos cuando estés sano, Benjamín, y espero que para entonces yo sea merecedora de tu lealtad y la del resto de ustedes, que no creen en mí.

Me giré y paré justo en el marco de la puerta.

-Por cierto… persuadí al Rey de olvidar los cien latigazos que iban a darte, recupérate. Necesitamos personas que puedan pelear, no a alguien en tu estado.

Salí de la casa y me senté en una banca en medio de la noche, procesando todo, mirando a mi alrededor e intentando encontrarle sentido a todo esto, mi vida ya no era ni por asomo como hace un año, ahora todo dependía de lo que hiciéramos de ahora en adelante, el peso de este mundo está sobre nosotros y no podía dejar de tener miedo por aquella razón.

Hacía mucho frio así que decidí volver con Edward, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, me encontré con Siobhan. Verla me causó malestar, pero no lo demostré.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunté.

-Nos quedamos sin tiempo, no pueden seguir emborrachándose y olvidando lo que sucede. Es serio.

Arrugué el ceño.

-Ya sé, pero merecían un suspiro, no es fácil nada de esto.

Sonrió con burla.

-¡Dígame algo que no sepa, Majestad!-Fue la primera vez que me levantó la voz.-¡No es un juego!

Retrocedí.

-¡Vale! Entonces ve al punto y déjate de rodeos… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-Su entrecejo se relajó.

-Tenemos que seguir con el canto, encontrar la forma de vencerlos, usted necesita hacer el fuego del que habla la profecía.

Si alguien volvía a pronunciar esa palabra, le daría una patada.

-Ah, claro, ¿Y tienes idea de cómo hacerlo?

Se quedó callada y miró al suelo.

-Eso pensé.-Dije con impaciencia.

-Tal vez…-Levantó la vista.-hay que comenzar buscando su espada.

Resoplé.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? No tengo ninguna.

Tragó saliva.

-Si la tiene.

* * *

-¡Voy a ir!-Le grité a Edward mientras me amarraba los listones del vestido blanco de flores. Él me miró cabreado.

-¡No vas a salir de la fortaleza! ¡Te quedaras aquí y por una vez me obedecerás!

Lo señalé con mi dedo "amenazadoramente"

-¡Oh, noooo!-Grité.-¡No acabas de decir eso! ¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Sabes que odio que me mandes!

Él apretó la mandíbula.

-Y yo que te pongas terca, es por tu estúpido bienestar y por el mío, ignorante.

Hice de mi boca una "O" muy ofendida.

-Que me vuelves a llamar ignorante y yo que te corto las bolas.-Él soltó un resoplido.

-¡Quisiera verte intentándolo!

Iríamos por la espada que me había pertenecido hacia una vida, que estaba en el bosque del norte. Siobhan nos guiaría pero Edward se negaba a dejarme salir, andaba con su paranoia loca de que algo malo me pasaría, pero no iba a continuar como una inútil, no más.

Caminé hasta la puerta pero me cogió de la cadera y me lanzó sobre la cama bruscamente a lo que yo grité, y antes de que se alejara lo cogí del brazo y lo jalé hacia mí, haciendo que me cayera encima.

Lo rodeé con mis piernas y brazos, aferrándome a él.

En lugar de enfurecerse soltó una risita ronca.

-¿Qué haces?

-Soy un mono gigante y no me voy a separar de ti hasta que me lleves.-Nuestras narices se tocaron y nos miramos intensamente.

-No vas a ir y punto, aléjate que me distraes.-Dijo con dolor y entendí la situación.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban muy cerca y podía sentir cierta parte suya que había cobrado vida. El pobre de Edward estaba a punto de enloquecer por el celibato al que estábamos obligados por mi salud.

-Vaya, vaya…-Sonreí y pasé mi lengua por su mandíbula, él se estremeció y hundió la cara en mi cuello.

-Dios, no…-Gimió como si lo estuvieran torturando.-no me hagas esto, no hoy, me quieres matar.

Sonreí y me mordí el labio.-Voy a ir.-Susurré.

-No.-Apenas dijo aquello llevé mis manos a su trasero y lo apreté contra mí, empecé a mover mis caderas contra él, creando fricción entre su entrepierna y mi centro. Él se movió inconscientemente y gimió.

-Maldición.-Gruñó.-Aun no… o puedo lastimarte, idiota. Su… suéltame.

Lo besé y sentí como su autocontrol se desvanecía.

-No vamos a hacer lo que crees.-Dije entre beso y beso, entonces llevé las manos por lo ancho de su espalda mientras su lengua irrumpía en mi boca. Él se movió como si estuviera embistiéndome y yo respondí de la misma forma, creando fricción, y en términos más simples, restregándonos en el otro.

De repente me puso encima y sin apartar nuestras bocas llevé las manos muy lentamente hasta su miembro. Sus manos, que estaban acariciando mi cuerpo, pararon en seco.

-Mmm… ¿Pretendes comprarme con un oral?-Dijo contra mi boca, bastante gruñón. Reí, me había descubierto.-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Tú lo dijiste.-Respondí mirándolo, fruncía el ceño, molesto.-Y estoy dispuesta a cambio de ir contigo.

Apretó la mandíbula con mucha fuerza.

-Últimamente todos los favores que me pides me los quieres pagar con sexo, eso no es sano y más cuando no eres capaz de pagarlos.

Arrugué la nariz. No por mucho.

-Es lo único con lo que te puedo comprar. ¿Lo quieres o no?

Puso los ojos en blanco y se lo pensó, realmente duró un buen rato en silencio, pensándoselo muy bien.

-Pero promete que no te apartaras de mi lado.-Asentí y él suspiró cerrando los ojos y relajándose.-Ni se te ocurra morderme.

Sonreí bajando por su cuerpo con mucha lentitud.

-Majestad, tus deseos son órdenes.

* * *

Estaba en la pequeña plaza en el centro de la fortaleza esperando a Edward para irnos. Jugaba con los niños y algunas mujeres se me acercaban para darme su sentido pésame por mi perdida, era incomodo, pero debía acostumbrarme, debía conocer a mi gente.

Noté como los ojos de quienes estaban alrededor se clavaban en mí. Lo ignoré con dificultad, como me juzgaban o como sentían lastima por mi apariencia, lucía débil y hasta algo enferma, casi muerta. No me veía cómo debía lucir la Reina de todos los dragones y ellos no paraban de recordármelo con sus miradas. Una mujer se me acercó con su bebe y me lo dio para cargarlo, lo hice con un dolor punzante en mi pecho, era blanquito, sonrojado, de cabello negro. Al sostenerlo en mis brazos sonreí con amor maternal, el tipo que creí nunca tener. Un grupo de niñas hizo un círculo a mí alrededor y comenzaron a bailar en torno a mí mientras cantaban una canción. Las miré avergonzada y me moví con lentitud al son de la melodía. Aun con los ojos de muchos de ellos puestos en mí, no me importó.

Los niños jugaban y corrían de un lado a otro, algunos me lanzaban flores mientras lo hacían. Ellos si parecían quererme.

No entendía por qué.

De repente, levanté la vista y me encontré con Edward y Alice, quienes me observaban mientras se acercaban, Alice sonriente y Edward como si le hubieran dado una golpiza. Lucía molesto y a medida que se acercaba, las personas se reverenciaban ante él.

Dejé de moverme y le entregué el bebe a la mujer. Al llegar Edward, las niñas deshicieron el círculo y se arrodillaron con miedo, al igual que los otros pequeños, que parecían muy atemorizados.

-Miren niños, llegó el ogro.-Dije riendo, algunos de ellos también soltaron una risita y Edward gruñó.

-Payasa.-Levanté los hombros y le di un abrazo, pero se tensó ya que la gente pasaba y se quedaba viendo ese gesto. Me separé de un salto al ver que no me respondía. Él tenía que verse fiero todo el tiempo, ya que las muestras románticas eran sinónimo de debilidad.

-Es verdad, todos creen que eres un loco sin sentimientos, un monstruo duro de corazón.-Dije pellizcándole la mejilla. Él se apartó y yo suspiré. Alice se transformó y los niños se fueron a verla, excepto un pequeñín de cabello castaño.

Todos le temían, hasta Alice, pero yo no, cosa que me hacía diferente del resto.

-Majestad.-Me llamó el niñito de unos ocho años halando mi vestido, lo miré con cariño.

-¿Si, corazón?-Susurré agachándome para oírlo mejor. Tenía los ojos verdes como Edward, cosa que me perturbó. El niño me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara más, lo hice y me susurró en el oído.

-Me da miedo…-Señaló a Edward, quien parecía fastidiado.-Parece un hombre malo.

Reí y Edward se cruzó de brazos. Pensé en una forma de arreglar la mala imagen de Edward.

-No es malo, pero a veces un hombre tiene que comportarse así de fiero para proteger a los suyos.-Le dije al niño, quien pareció no entenderlo muy bien.

-¿Si?

-Ajá, él es bueno, pero finge ser malo para protegerme de gente más mala.

Él asintió y se quedó mirando a Edward con curiosidad. Me puse recta y Edward enarcó una ceja mirando al niño.

-¿Quieres que te haga llorar?-El niño negó temeroso.

-¿Es su esposo?-Le preguntó con miedo.

-Sipi.-Respondí por Edward. Intercaló miradas entre él y yo.

-Es mía y si te portas bien, algún día conseguirás a una niña como ella.-Lo dijo tenso, el niño asintió.

-¿No me la regala?-Preguntó el chiquillo y yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa, como Edward.

-No, porque si lo hiciera, entonces si me convertiría en un hombre muy malo. La necesito para evitar eso.-Dijo seriamente.

La sonrisa en mí se borró por la seguridad con la que habló. Recordé la profecía, en donde él podría matarme. Yo mantenía cuerdo a Edward y esa dependencia me preocupaba mucho.

-Es hora.-Dijo Siobhan llegando hasta nosotros. Cogí a Edward del brazo y caminamos entre la multitud que se nos quedaba mirando con mucha curiosidad, el contraste entre ambos era muy notorio, yo estaba de blanco, con una corona de flores y Edward de negro con una gélida mirada.

La mayoría debía pensar que el lazo era lo único que nos unía, nada más.

* * *

Volamos por un buen rato y aterrizamos en un bosque bastante colorido, el sol era abrazador y el ambiente era fresco. Edward me cargó a través de la maleza y los árboles, Siobhan estaba a la cabeza, Alice y Jasper detrás de nosotros.

-¿Falta mucho?-Preguntó la Dragón.

-No.

Caminamos por otro rato y finalmente las luces se hicieron más fuertes frente a nosotros, avanzamos unos metros y llegamos a un claro qué me desbocó el corazón.

-Dios… ¡Edward, bájame!

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó preocupado mientras me dejaba de pie. Negué y caminé por el claro repleto de flores que brillaban de una forma antinatural. Conocía este lugar, lo había visto muchas veces en sueños.

-¿Dónde está la espada?-Preguntó Jasper a Siobhan, yo no podía dejar de ver a mi alrededor.

-Aquí, se supone que esto es…

-Una tumba.-Respondí por ella y los miré.-Es una tumba.

Ella asintió sorprendida.

-Antes había un mausoleo, era la entrada, pero ahora no sé…

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!-Le preguntó Alice a la pelirroja.

-¡Pasaron siglos! ¡Está claro que ya ni existen las ruinas de lo que este lugar era!-Atacó Siobhan.

Y comenzaron a discutir.

Edward se me acercó y tomó mi mano, preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?-Le di un pequeño beso.

-Te preocupas mucho.-Me alejé de él y escuché como susurraba algo a Jasper:

-Ella dice que me preocupo mucho, casi pierdo todo mi mundo, que es esa mujer y me sale con semejante estupidez.

Me sentí mal, no había pensado en aquello.

-¡La puerta, Siobhan! ¡¿Dónde está?!-Gritó Alice.

-¡No lo sé!-Gritó Siobhan.

-¡Usa tu magia!

-¡No sirve cuando se trata de algo tan trivial!

Había soñado este lugar varias veces y siempre oía mi voz susurrándome lo mismo:

"Sigue al corazón"

Toqué mi collar. Era una cursilería, pero tal vez…

Busqué con los ojos cualquier cosa en forma de corazón, indicio, destello, forma… caminé por un largo rato hasta que de entre la maleza larga y verde vi un puñado de flores brillantes e incandescentes azules, que si girabas un poco la cabeza, formaban una especie de corazón como mi collar.

Corrí hasta allí gritándole a todos que se acercaran, con la luz del sol cegándome los ojos arranqué las flores con dificultad y la tierra era diferente, había algo debajo.

-Apártate.-Gruñó Edward, quien cavó y hundió el brazo con una fuerza extraordinaria hasta que atravesó la tierra.-Esta hueco.

-Es la entrada.-Dijo Siobhan con una energía preocupante. Edward quitó más tierra y pudimos ver lo que parecían escalones.

-Oh, Dios…-Susurró Alice.

Cuando el agujero fue lo suficiente grande, Siobhan inspiró con fuerza y fue la primera en pasar, nosotros nos metimos con mucho recelo, Edward me agarraba con dureza. Olía a moho y el aire era pesado, los escalones rudimentarios y las paredes estaban destrozadas por la naturaleza, me sentía extraña, como si ese lugar fuera bastante familiar y me entró la nostalgia.

Siobhan iluminó con una llama de fuego que surgió de su mano hasta que llegamos a un recinto redondo y gigantesco, se filtraba luz de quien sabe dónde. Las paredes eran grisáceas y de bloques grandes, a pesar de los años estaba medianamente conservado. En medio estaba la estatua de un hombre sosteniendo una espada, llevaba una armadura. Estaba atestada de telarañas y polvo. Al otro extremo del lugar había un arco, que daba paso a otro recinto.

-Debe estar allí.-Señalé el otro recinto soltándome de Edward.-¡Vamos!

Comencé a trotar hacia allá pero entonces Siobhan gritó.

-¡No, espere!-Su voz hizo eco en el lugar y fue muy tarde, de la estatua emergió un ruido, parecido a un grito de dolor, al siguiente instante la estatua se movió como si fuera una persona real y se trasformó en una enorme bestia… un dragón gigante.

Estaba vivo.

Este me miró por un instante con sus ojos amarillentos y soltó un rugido abalanzándose sobre mí para morderme, retrocedí cayendo al suelo y escuché como Edward gritaba pero justo cuando me iba a devorar, justo cuando creí que iba a morir, Siobhan llegó hasta mí y se interpuso, creí que la devoraría, que moriría como Rose, pero no, la bestia paró en seco y ambos se quedaron mirando. Yo estaba en el suelo temblando, Edward con el corazón en la mano corrió hasta mí y me acunó en sus brazos, Alice se quedó tiesa y Jasper la cogió de la mano.

-¿Qué…?-No pude decir más, estaba aterrada por el gran dragón marrón que se parecía un poco a Edward en tamaño y furia.

Todos vimos como el animal no apartaba la vista de Siobhan, ambos parecían hipnotizados, fuera de sí, de repente, Siobhan estiró el brazo y tocó lentamente el hocico del dragón, que cerró los ojos disfrutándolo.

¿Qué mierda…?

-L-liam.-Escuché como se le rompía la voz a la pelirroja. El dragón articuló algo parecido a un quejido y de un segundo a otro su forma cambió a una humana, no a la estatua del comienzo, sino a una persona de carne y hueso.

Era un hombre pálido de ojos amarillos, pelo rojizo y rostro redondo, tenía barba de unos pocos días y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. La armadura que llevaba era anticuada y verlo me dio un puntazo en el pecho. Además, lucía de la misma edad que Siobhan.

-Shio…-Dijo como si le hablara a su Deidad personal.-¿E-eres realmente tú?

¿Shio?

Su voz se rompió y solo pude abrazar a Edward sin comprender un rábano.

-Soy yo… ha pasado mucho tiempo.-Él negó y las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro.

-¡¿Mucho tiempo?! ¡Eres una inconsciente! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?!-Cerró los ojos con fuerza y continuó llorando.-¡Estaba volviéndome loco en este maldito lugar!

Vi como Siobhan negaba.

-Liam… ¡Siento la demora!…-Y se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo. Los cuatro, que estábamos ahí de violinistas, intercambiamos miradas confusas. Siobhan y la estatua viviente; Liam, se abrazaban de una forma muy incómoda, llorando escandalosamente y susurrándose cosas que no comprendí, solo percibí pequeños "perdóname" y "Te amo"

Edward me ayudó a levantar del suelo, apenas me puse en pie, vi como Liam y Siobhan se besaban con tanta pasión que quise hacer lo mismo con Edward.

Alice arrugó la nariz, más que incomoda.

-Es raro ver a Siobhan haciendo algo tan…-Dijo ella.

-Humano.-Completó Jasper con los ojos en blanco.

Liam acarició las caderas de Siobhan y juró que casi vomité, era como ver a tu abuela dándole un beso francés a otro anciano que no paraba de manosearla.

Guacala.

Edward tosió con impaciencia, causando que la pareja se alejara lo suficiente, para mirarnos.

-¿Qué…?-Intenté idear la pregunta adecuada.-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Siobhan se sonrojó y secó su cara mojada de lágrimas.

-Él es Liam… -Las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse.-ha estado aquí desde su muerte, Majestad.

Y Liam la abrazó conteniendo el llanto.

-Es un honor verlos, creí que pasaría el resto de mi existencia aquí.-Agregó él.

Edward negó lentamente, intentando comprenderlo.

-¡Oh, no inventes!-Dijo Alice.-¡¿Estuviste todos estos años aquí, solo?!

Liam asintió con la expresión más desgarradora que pude haber visto.

Santo cielo.

-Se ofreció a cuidar sus cuerpos durante toda la maldición. Cualquier intruso sería destruido por él.-Susurró Siobhan abrazándolo sin parar de llorar.-Es el guardián de este lugar…

Tragué saliva y me acerqué al extraño, por eso me sentí tan extraña al verlo, parte de mí lo reconocía.

-No tengo nada para agradecerlo.-Siobhan me miró con ansias de algo.

-Si lo hay… libéreme de esto, Mi Señora.-Dijo Liam.-No puedo continuar aquí, y solo puedo abandonar este lugar si ustedes me lo permiten, por favor… piedad, por favor… durante todo este tiempo estuve despierto, esperando, y si me dejan aquí, no lo voy a soportar.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-No me imagino lo horrible que debió ser vivir aquí consiente durante tanto tiempo… sin ella.-Dijo Edward plantándose a mi lado.-Eres libre y por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso por nadie.

Liam asintió con gratitud.

-Pero… ¿Qué es de ti, Siobhan?-Pregunté confundida.

-Es el amor de mi vida.-Ambos se sonrojaron. Sin ser consciente, mis ojos viajaron al cuello de ambos, en donde descansaba una marca amarillenta que solo había visto en los integrantes de mi familia.

Era la marca de ceniza.

Puse los ojos como platos.

No puede ser verdad.

* * *

**¡Holaaaa! ¡Como las extrañaba! jajajaj tuve que actualizar o terminaría enloqueciéndome.**

**Primero que nada, me he tardado tantooo porque mi compu se averió y ¡Los capítulos que escribí están ahí! No tuve opción y volví a escribir este en una computadora que me prestaron. Segundo, no he actualizado MI GUERRERO OSCURO por la primera razón, pensé en escribir los caps de nuevo, pero simplemente NO PUEDO, las palabras no salen igual, así que les pido paciencia, NO ABANDONARÉ LOS FICS, MI GUERRERO OSCURO ESTA VIENTO EN POPA, OK? DRAGÓN DE MI CORAZÓN VA A ACABAR PRONTO, OK? NO LOS DEJARE A MEDIAS! PACIENCIA CHICOS! SOLO PIDO ESO! **

**Tercero, ¡Mil millones de gracias por su infinita lealtad, por comentar y pedirme que actualice! ¡Por leer y apoyar lo que escribo! Los amooo**

**Les agradezco mucho, mucho a: Pamelix, A, Liduvina, Suiza19, Vio, Pili, Siu JMoreno, Sol.43, Veb95, deisymoon 2 y ClaryMasen por comentar, leí dos veces cada uno de sus comentarios y créanme que me dieron lo que necesitaba para dejar mis deberes a un lado y escribir jajaja.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y ESPERAR!**

**Si soluciono lo de mi compu esta semana, les garantizo cap de mi guerrero oscuro. ¡Dios me escuche!**

**Un beso a todos y perdonen cualquier error.**

**UwU.**

**Su escritora.**


	23. ¡Urgente! Ok, no jaja

**¡HE RESUCITADO, MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS!**

**Lo siento, lo siento mucho, después de leer sus comentarios pidiendo señales de vida… ¡No pude más! Sé que esto no tiene perdón, que abandoné FanFiction de repente y con unos cinco capítulos del fic para acabarlo, todo por mi computador roto XD (cuento viejo) también porque no he tenido mucho tiempo y porque estoy ocupada con MI GUERRERO OSCURO, es decir, EL ABRAZO DEL GUERRERO (Así se llama en wattpad jajaja XD) pero me parece injusto para todas ustedes, ya que me apoyaron siempre y demás, así que bueno, reanudaré las actualizaciones ya que tengo vacaciones. Dentro de unas semanas hay actualización, pues mientras leo la historia y retomó todo jaja porque los capítulos que ya tenía escritos no me parece que estén a nivel del final de este fic XD**

**Así que… ¡Sólo un poquito y ya!**

**Además, si me da el arrebato, la publica en wattpad jajajaja pero claro, mejorándola. **

**Un beso!**


End file.
